Changer le passé
by dragonwing4
Summary: [Pré tome 6]Harry, 21 ans, Auror et Sauveur d'un monde sorcier en ruines, part changer le passé... à l'époque des Maraudeurs. [FIC ABANDONNEE]
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Une seconde chance

**Genre :** Action/Adventure, et un brin de Drama

**Spoiler :** ATTENTION ! Cette fic tient compte des cinq premiers tomes de Harry Potter ! Si vous ne savez rien de Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, mieux vaut vous abstenir car j'y fais souvent référence !

**Disclaimer :** Faites bien attention, je ne le dirais qu'une fois ! Les personnages et l'univers issus des livres Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et je ne touche aucun argent sur cette histoire. Tous ceux qui ne peuvent être trouvé dans les livres originaux m'appartiennent, prière donc de me demander si vous aviez envie d'en utiliser un dans vos fics...

**Notes :** Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, mais je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur des petites merveilles qu'on trouve sur ce site ! Je tiens à vous avertir que cette fic devrait normalement compter deux parties, mais en réalité, je ne peux pas garantir à 100% que j'aurai la motivation pour écrire la deuxième, surtout si personne n'a l'air d'aimer la première. Si vous trouvez ça intolérable, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! ;p Comme ce prologue est un peu court pour vraiment pouvoir juger, j'essaierai de mettre le premier chapitre le plus vite possible.

**Mise à jour du 16/05/2013 :** Merci à l'invité qui m'a signalé l'horreur qu'était arbitrairement devenue la mise en page de cette fanfiction. Ce site veut ma peau, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Enfin, par respect pour vous tous qui mettez encore le nez dans cette histoire, je passe juste rectifier les problèmes de balises. Je ne change rien au texte en lui-même.

* * *

Une seconde chance

Première partie : _Changer le passé_

* * *

La pièce n'avait pas changée en six ans : toujours la même lumière dansante et scintillante qui donnait cet éclat irréel à toutes ces horloges, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes exposées partout où c'était possible, et illuminait l'énorme récipient de cristal au fond de la salle où l'oiseau continuait de naître, disparaître et renaître sans jamais s'arrêter, toujours le même cliquetis qui martyrisait les tympans.

La Chambre du Temps.

Enserrée au cœur du Département des Mystères, lui-même profondément enfoui dans les entrailles du Ministère de la Magie, elle n'avait jamais été atteinte par aucune des attaques menées par les Mangemorts contre le gouvernement durant la guerre, qui avaient toutes été repoussées, parfois - trop souvent - au prix de dures pertes.

" Etes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire ? "

Harry Potter arracha ses yeux de la contemplation d'une énorme horloge de grand-mère antédiluvienne et les reporta sur le Langue de Plomb qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

" Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair dès la première fois " répondit-il. " Oui Morrens, j'en suis sûr. "

Tom Morrens soupira et, dans un dernier espoir pour le faire changer d'avis, argumenta :

" Il y a des risques que vous ne puissiez jamais revenir, où que cela vous mène... "

" Vous m'avez déjà dit tout cela, non ? " répliqua l'autre.

Morrens le fixa d'un air attristé. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce soit celui-là entre tous ?

Lorsqu'un mois auparavant une équipe de chercheurs avaient découvert cette étrange tablette gravée dans les ruines d'un manoir déserté depuis des centaines d'années, ils n'avaient fait ni une, ni deux, et l'avaient envoyé à leur département. La tablette en question, haute d'un peu plus d'un mètre et large d'environ moitié moins, était faite d'une pierre très sombre mais que personne n'avait réussi à identifier, et gravée de runes et de symboles antiques. Au centre était enchâssée une pierre ovale et sombre, légèrement translucide, et au cœur duquel on semblait voir se croiser des ombres vagues et des éclairs indéfinis, que l'œil ne parvenait pas à accrocher totalement avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au profit d'autres formes floues.

Selon la procédure standard, quelques Langues de Plomb s'étaient immédiatement attelés à l'étude de l'objet et au décryptement des inscriptions qu'il portait. Au bout de quelques jours, ils avaient réussi à en comprendre la majeure partie, et surtout les quelques phrases qui surmontaient directement la pierre. La traduction la plus proche qu'ils avaient pu en faire fut insérée dans un dossier qu'ils envoyèrent aux hautes sphères. Après avoir déambulé dans les méandres de l'administration, le dossier avait finalement échoué sur le bureau de l'actuel Ministre, qui put y lire entre deux lignes de spéculations des experts :

'Une deuxième chance pour le monde sera offerte. Une deuxième chance pour ceux qui ont soufferts. Dans les couloirs du temps, que celui qui accepte de porter le monde sur ses épaules parte à la recherche d'un autre avenir.'

La situation actuelle du monde sorcier, surtout en Grande-Bretagne, était critique. La guerre contre Voldemort et ses partisans, humains ou non, avait semé la crainte et la destruction. Depuis leur victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sorciers étaient tombés dans une sorte d'apathie : beaucoup d'entre eux craignait que Voldemort n'ait fait que disparaître momentanément une seconde fois afin de préparer une nouvelle vague de sauvagerie, encore plus destructrice que les deux premières. Le moral était bas, donc l'économie aussi, et les mondes sorcier et moldu étant bien plus liés que nombre de personnes ne le pensait, c'était tous les habitants de Grande-Bretagne qui en souffraient. Le gouvernement tentait tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts, mais la tâche était rude, et l'avenir du pays était plus qu'incertain. Les communautés sorcières du monde entier avaient bien sûr été touchées, mais aucune aussi durement que l'Angleterre.

C'est pourquoi le jour où ce dossier tellement semblable à des centaines d'autres dossiers parvint sur le bureau du Ministre, il n'avait définitivement plus rien à perdre. Le Ministre demanda des précisions, et il apprit que les inscriptions de la tablette parlaient vraisemblablement d'un voyage, et que ce voyage ne pouvait être effectué que par une seule personne. Malheureusement, ce fut tout ce qu'il était possible de tirer de plus des runes.

Après maintes réflexions, le Ministre avait décidé que si cet artefact n'était pas tout simplement hors d'usage depuis longtemps, l'essayer ne rendrait probablement pas la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il demanda donc parmi les Aurors un volontaire pour cette mission.

Ce fut Harry Potter qui se proposa.

Le Ministre, de peur de perdre cette figure qui représentait tant pour les foules, avait tenté de se reporter sur un autre volontaire. Il n'y en avait pas. Simplement parce que chacun possédait une famille ou des amis, et qu'il répugnait à partir dans un voyage qui pouvait très bien se révéler sans retour en les laissant derrière lui pendant une pareille période. Et donc, bien qu'à contrecœur, le Ministre avait accepté qu'Harry Potter utilise la Tablette de la Seconde Chance.

Morrens soupira.

" N'avez-vous donc vraiment rien à perdre ? " murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

A sa grande surprise, l'Auror lui répondit.

" J'ai bien peur que non " répondit-il sur le même ton.

Morrens leva les yeux sur le visage du Survivant, et pendant un instant il lut dans les yeux verts une douleur infinie. Puis il se détourna, et le charme fut rompu.

" Y allons-nous ? "

" Quoi ? Oh... oui... Par ici. "

Harry suivit la silhouette courtaude du Langue de Plomb vers l'angle le plus éloigné de la pièce, forçant ses pensées à se concentrer sur le temps présent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose cette stupide question ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris d'y répondre ? Mais aussi, cela n'aidait pas de savoir que dans l'une des pièces adjacentes, celle que l'on appelait la Chambre de la Mort, son parrain lui avait été arraché...

Il résista à la tentation de secouer la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et, pour s'occuper l'esprit, entreprit de vérifier mentalement le contenu de la sacoche qu'il portait au côté. L'endroit où il devait aller leur était totalement inconnu, mais il n'avait pas jugé utile de s'encombrer d'une malle toute entière. Décidé à tenté sa chance jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pris avec lui qu'une bourse contenant une somme assez conséquente tirée de son coffre à Gringotts et les objets qui lui étaient le plus cher, comme sa cape d'invisibilité et sa Carte des Maraudeurs, bien qu'il y ait très peu de chances que cette dernière puisse lui servir. Autant de chances, en fait, qu'il y en avait pour que la Tablette l'envoie à Poudlard.

Il coupa une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'objet en question. Les photos qu'on lui en avait envoyés étaient très précises, pourtant c'était très différent de le contempler dans la réalité. Aucune photo, même sorcière, ne pouvait tout à fait rendre justice aux mouvements qui s'effectuaient au cœur de la pierre ovale.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, fixant la surface polie comme du verre et ce qui se déroulait dessous. Toujours sans un mot, il leva la main et l'en approcha.

" Mr Potter ? "

Harry tourna la tête vers Morrens, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

" Je... eh bien, je voulais juste vous dire... Bonne chance. "

Harry laissa un sourire de remerciement flotter sur ses lèvres, pencha la tête en signe de salut, puis retourna son attention vers la Tablette et, sans hésitation, posa la main sur la surface translucide.

Aux yeux de tous les Langues de Plomb rassemblés là, sa silhouette devint brutalement lumineuse. Forcés de se protéger les yeux, ils ne les rouvrirent que quelques instants plus tard.

Harry Potter avait disparu.

La Tablette elle-même sembla brusquement se fissurer avec de légers craquements. Les craquements et les fissures s'intensifièrent, et sous leurs yeux médusés, la pierre tomba en poussière en quelques instants. A peine une minute plus tard, ces restes eux-mêmes avaient totalement disparus.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. La disparition du Survivant avait finalement filtré jusqu'à la population sorcière, et le chaos envahit les pensées. Le vainqueur de Voldemort, envolé ? Beaucoup blâmèrent le Ministère, les Aurors ou les Langues de Plomb. Mais ils prirent petit à petit conscience que cela ne le ramènerait pas parmi eux.

Et donc, la situation se calma. Les sorciers décidèrent que puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de héros, alors c'était à eux de réagir. Bien sûr, personne n'oublia Voldemort et les années sombres qu'il avait provoquées, et il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps avant que cela ne soit possible. Mais on commença à sentir qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose ; que la peur des souffrances passées ne devaient pas empêcher quelqu'un de marcher vers l'avenir.

Le monde sorcier se rétablit.

Mais Harry Potter ne savait rien de tout cela. Parce qu'il était parti à la recherche d'une seconde chance pour le monde, et pour ceux qui avaient soufferts.

* * *

La paume de sa main était à peine entrée en contact avec la surface lisse et étonnamment froide de le pierre polie que Harry sentit une incroyable vague de puissance affluer en lui, submergeant son corps et son esprit, prenant possession de chaque fibre de son être.

Ses pensées devinrent floues, toutes entières dirigées vers la sensation inconnue qui naissait au creux de sa propre magie et qui se mit bientôt à rayonner dans tout ce qu'il considérait comme étant 'lui'. Instinctivement, il comprit que la source d'énergie inconnue, si elle avait un but très précis, cherchait à comprendre à _quoi_ elle devait appliquer ce but. De toute la dernière volonté qui lui restait, il parvint à se persuader lui-même que tout ce qui touchait directement sa peau faisait _partie_ de lui. Puis, il se laissa submerger par le pouvoir.

Une dernière parcelle de lui sentit que quelque chose fouillait dans sa mémoire, mêlant ses souvenirs dans un embrouillamini atroce. Désespérément, il se raccrocha à l'une des dernières pensées qui lui apportaient autre chose que de la douleur : celles de ses parents, pleins d'un bonheur insouciant alors qu'ils ignoraient encore quel serait leur destin. L'amour se répandit brièvement en lui, avant d'être submergé par le regret. Il eut le temps de sentir la présence étrangère se tourner vers ce souvenir, attiré par lui comme un papillon par une flamme, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si c'est très bon, ou très mauvais, ou juste pas mal... j'accepte tout !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes :** Voilà. Comme promis, j'ai mis celui-là assez rapidement pour que vous puissiez mieux juger. Excusez-moi s'il vous semble un peu lourd, mais c'est essentiellement de la mise en place de décor. Cependant, je me suis bien amusée à écrire la dernière scène… Vous remarquerez peut-être des noms qui vous semblant familiers parmi les personnages que j'invente. C'est que j'ai très peu d'imagination pour les noms, et il m'arrive parfois de prendre le nom de famille d'un auteur ou d'un personnage de livre que j'aime beaucoup ou qui est assez connu pour compenser. On va voir si vous arrivez à les dépister !

**Remerciements :** A ma sœur, Diane23, qui m'évite beaucoup de fautes de frappe, et puis bien sûr à : Fumseck, Tylilna, Zimarme et just'me. Je vous adore ! J'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de reviews en si peu de temps ! Merciiiii !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Où un intrus décide de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du temps.

* * *

Harry reprit progressivement conscience au son de chuchotements lointains. Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, il resta parfaitement immobile, gardant la même respiration calme et tâchant de ne pas contracter un seul muscle. Son esprit devint progressivement plus clair, et sa première inquiétude fut de s'assurer qu'il pouvait percevoir chaque partie de son corps normalement. Une vérification mentale lui apprit que seul son dos était légèrement douloureux. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas vraiment illogique, car d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, il était couché sur une surface assez dure.

Les chuchotements qui l'avaient réveillé étaient trop bas pour qu'il puisse les comprendre, mais les voix étaient indubitablement humaines. Elles ne possédaient ni cet accent nasillard qu'arboraient celles des gobelins, ni la profondeur détachée de celles des centaures, l'accent servile des elfes de maison, la gravité rocailleuse des nains ou la légèreté musicale des elfes des bois. Quand au grondement d'apocalypse qui sortait de la bouche d'un géant... eh bien, d'abord, qui avait jamais vu un géant chuchoter ?

Donc, il était couché sur une surface dure - probablement le sol - et à proximité d'un groupe d'humains. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rien faire d'autre, Harry entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Les personnes semblaient se tenir à quelques mètres, et avec un peu de chance, ils ne regarderaient pas dans sa direction. Ses paupières étaient à peine entrouvertes qu'il savait déjà où il était. La lumière sans cesse changeante, semblable à des éclats de diamant, ne pouvait pas être confondue avec une autre, comme il s'en était fait la réflexion à peine une heure auparavant.

Il était encore dans la Chambre du Temps.

Cette constatation lui fit ouvrir tout à fait les yeux. Incrédule, il scruta ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision sans bouger aucun autre muscle. Pas de doute, c'était bien la même salle. Se pouvait-il que la Tablette n'ait pas marché ? Mais pourtant cette vague de puissance... Et puis, pendant qu'on en parlait, où était-elle la Tablette ?

Résolu à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, il fit savoir aux personnes alentour par un très léger grognement et un vague mouvement qu'il revenait à lui. Aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent. Harry referma à demi les yeux et tourna lentement la tête de leur côté. Il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à une demi-dizaine de baguettes dressées.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? "

* * *

Harry se donna le temps de scruter ses interlocuteurs. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme des Langues de Plomb - une robe grise sans aucun ornement - mais pourtant il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils. En tant qu'Auror, il était souvent amené à côtoyer les préposés au Département des Mystères, il connaissait donc un certain nombre d'entre eux personnellement, et la plupart de vue. Pourtant, ceux-là ne lui disaient rien. A part peut-être ce jeune homme aux sourcils proéminents et à la tignasse brune en désordre. Mais non, ce ne pouvait pas être Geoffroy Simons ! L'homme avait la quarantaine bien sonnée.

" Si vous ne répondez pas, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous confier aux Aurors ! "

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, Harry leva les yeux sur le sorcier à l'avant du groupe. Il avait l'air prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Or, Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment d'être arrêté par ses propres collègues, cela aurait fait un peu désordre. Et puis, après tout, s'il voulait savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé, il allait falloir que les Langues de Plomb consentent à éclairer un peu sa lanterne.

Mais c'était tout de même bizarre qu'ils ne l'aient pas reconnu du premier coup, étant donné le nombre de journaux et magazines qui avaient déjà porté sa photo en couverture...

" Je m'appelle Harry Potter. "

Il s'arrêta pour observer leur réaction. Le sorcier qui lui parlait ne fit que froncer les sourcils.

" Vous êtes de la parenté de George Potter ? "

Harry fut déconcerté. Quoi, c'était tout ? Ils ne savaient donc pas qu'il était le Survivant ? De plus, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'interrogeait sur sa parenté. Harry avait profité de ses études d'Auror pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son arbre généalogique au Ministère, il savait donc que son grand-père paternel s'était appelé Georges.

" Euh... oui " répondit-il donc.

" Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Harry parmi les Potter " fronça encore plus les sourcils l'autre. " Vous devez être d'une branche éloignée... "

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité. Il allait répliquer quand le Langue de Plomb continua :

" Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, cela ne nous dit pas ce que vous faites ici et comment vous êtes entré. "

Harry allait répliquer " Par la porte " dans une tentative de gagner un peu de temps pour organiser ses pensées - ce qui, somme toute, était tout à fait vrai - quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur le jeune sorcier qui ressemblait tant à Simons. Avant d'avoir pu se contrôler, sa confusion lui avait fait posé la question :

" Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? "

Le jeune sorcier eut l'air aussi surpris que son supérieur - Harry avait déduit que c'est ce que le type aux sourcils froncés était -. Il chercha d'un regard son accord, que l'autre lui donna, l'arcade sourcilière plus basse que jamais.

" Euh... je m'appelle Geoffroy Simons. "

Les pensées de Harry se figèrent, puis repartirent en un tourbillon de plus en plus confus. Sentant le mal de tête poindre, Harry se passa les mains sur le visage.

'C'est vraiment Simons' tenta-t-il de raisonner calmement. 'Mais plus jeune que là d'où je viens. Ce qui voudrait dire que...'

" Est-ce que vous allez enfin... ? " commença le supérieur de Simons, mais Harry ne le laissa pas continuer.

" S'il vous plaît " dit-il par-dessus lui, relevant la tête. " S'il vous plaît... pourriez-vous me dire quel jour nous sommes ? "

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils étaient baissés dans leur pente maximum, ce qui eut l'air de contrarier encore plus le sorcier.

" Le 14 août, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça... "

" Quelle année ? " le coupa-t-il encore.

" Quoi ? "

" Le 14 août de quelle année ? "

Pensant manifestement qu'on se fichait de lui, le vieux sorcier se redressa de toute sa taille, prêt à beugler quelque chose. Mais Simons-le-jeune avait l'air impressionné par l'air sérieux de l'étranger.

" 1978 " répondit-il.

Le type se retourna vers lui et il se fit tout petit, bégayant des excuses. Mais Harry ne les écoutait déjà plus. Le 14 août 1978. Vingt-neuf ans jour pour jour avant qu'il ne pénètre pour la deuxième fois dans la Chambre du Temps avec l'intention de changer le monde.

Alors c'était ça ? Modifier le passé pour reconstruire l'avenir ?

'Mais comment pourrais-je changer le passé quand je n'ai pas même idée de ce qu'il était réellement ?' s'interrogea-t-il. 'Une minute !'

Une pensée avait soudain traversé son esprit comme un éclair. Il y _avait_ quelque chose qu'il connaissait à environ cette époque ! Et il voulait certainement le changer. Avec un effort de mémoire, il tenta de se rappeler la date de naissance de ses parents qu'il avait trouvé dans le même arbre généalogique traitant du grand-père Georges. 1961 ! Mais alors ses parents avaient actuellement dix-sept ans !

Hagard, il se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Il pouvait changer les choses. Empêcher le rat de trahir ses parents, ce qui reviendrait à empêcher leur mort, l'emprisonnement de Sirius, la solitude de Remus... C'était déjà assez énorme, mais il avait également la possibilité d'empêcher une _guerre_ ! Sauver la vie de milliers de gens... Cette réalisation était si énorme qu'un vertige le saisit, et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse changer le cours de la vie de toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait et qui lui avaient été arraché ?

Finalement, le sens pratique qu'il avait acquis au cours de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées et au contact de tous les sages qu'il avait côtoyés le fit revenir sur terre. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir d'ici en courant pour aller annoncer à tout le monde ce qu'il devait faire pour éviter sa mort ou un destin misérable. D'une part, cela changerait probablement tellement de choses, que de mauvais évènements arriveraient inévitablement quand même dans le lot, et que cette fois il ne pourrait plus les empêcher. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il puisse retrouver la Tablette afin d'avoir une _troisième_ chance... Et puis de toute façon, il était assez douteux de penser que toutes ces personnes croiraient sans problème quelqu'un qu'il voyait pour la première fois et qui leur annonçait qu'il connaissait leur avenir...

Et c'était autre chose, aussi : toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait ne le connaissait même pas ici...

Retournant finalement sur terre, Harry prit conscience que tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce continuaient de le regarder fixement, à part Simons junior et Mr Je-fronce-les-sourcils.

'En fait, ce n'est pas seulement les personnes que j'aime..., songea-t-il pensivement. _Personne_ ne me connaît. Et j'aurais beaucoup de mal à circuler dans le monde sorcier sans au moins une personne, de préférence influente, qui sache à quoi s'en tenir avec moi - à supposer même que je pourrais ne serait-ce que _sortir_ du Ministère. Conclusion, je dois en parler à quelqu'un.'

Comme il en arrivait là, il remarqua que le vieux sorcier commençait à se diriger vers la porte - probablement pour envoyer chercher des Aurors -.

" Je viens du futur. "

Il s'arrêta net à mi-chemin, puis se retourna.

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" De l'an 2007, pour être exact " continua-t-il imperturbablement. " George Potter, dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure, est mon grand-père. "

Les Langues de Plomb s'étaient tous immobilisés.

" Vous espérez que je gobe ça ? "

" Non. "

Harry rencontra son regard et l'accrocha.

" J'ai _besoin_ que vous gobiez ça. "

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était assis dans le bureau de son interlocuteur, qui, d'après la plaque sur la porte d'entrée, avait pour nom Antony Eddings. Les quatre autres Langues de Plomb avaient été dispersés, avec ordre de ne parler de ça à personne. Eddings lui-même paraissait plongé dans des pensées très profondes.

Harry s'était contenté de lui dire comment il était arrivé ici - ou plutôt 'maintenant' -, mais avait refusé de dévoiler les raisons qui avait pu pousser les hommes de son temps à se résoudre à l'utilisation de la Tablette. Il avait simplement ajouté qu'il était là pour changer le futur, et qu'il entendait bien en faire ainsi puisqu'il n'y avait de toute façon pas de retour en arrière possible, la Tablette de la Seconde Chance n'existant probablement même pas, sans parler d'avoir été trouvée. A présent, il attendait patiemment ses conclusions.

Finalement, le Langue de Plomb releva la tête.

" Vous attendez donc de moi que je réponde de vous auprès de toute personne qui serait amenée à vous poser des questions gênantes ? "

" En effet. "

Eddings fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

" Très bien, mais il faudrait que j'ai déjà moi-même confiance en vous. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ? "

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta d'un air circonspect :

" Vous savez ce qu'est un Mangemort, je présume ? "

Harry se rembrunit.

" Oui, malheureusement, je ne le sait que trop bien " marmonna-t-il. " Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous apporter de preuves absolues que je n'ai rien à voir avec Voldemort et que je ne voudrais jamais rien avoir à faire avec lui... "

Eddings se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise à la prononciation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cette époque, la crainte que l'on avait de ce simple mot avait l'air minime, mais les graines de la peur étaient déjà plantées. Charitablement, Harry fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et continua :

" ... Mais je peux au moins vous dire qu'à mon époque, je suis... étais... Auror. "

" Auror ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Vous êtes bien jeune. "

" Je venais de terminer ma formation et de passer les examens depuis quelques mois quand je suis parti. "

" Humm... "

Eddings retomba dans sa réflexion.

" Je ne pense pas que vous vous prêteriez à une interrogation au Véritaserum... "

" Il faudrait que j'ai moi-même confiance en vous pour cela. Les informations en ma possession pourraient causer d'énormes dégâts si elles étaient mal utilisées. "

" Oui, j'imagine cela. "

Il poussa un léger soupir.

" Ne pouvez-vous donc pas penser à un homme en qui vous ayez toute confiance et qui serait déjà adulte à cet époque ? Un homme qui pourrait accomplir cette interrogation si nous le mettions au courant ? "

" Il y aurait bien un " répondit pensivement Harry. " Malheureusement, cet homme ne peut pas être mis au courant, car je compte essayer de changer sa destinée à lui aussi. "

" Pourrais-je connaître le nom de cet homme, par simple curiosité ? "

Harry le fixa, méditatif.

" Albus Dumbledore " lâcha-t-il finalement.

" Le directeur de Poudlard ! "

" En effet. "

Eddings l'observa, tentant de décider s'il disait la vérité.

" C'est un nom très prestigieux que vous citez là. Vous le connaissez donc bien ? "

Harry sourit légèrement.

" Oui, très bien. C'était un peu mon mentor. "

Son sourire s'effaça et il haussa tristement les épaules.

" Mais de toute façon, le Albus de cet époque ne pourrait pas même me reconnaître. "

Le fait que Harry appelle le très prestigieux directeur de Poudlard par son prénom semblait avoir grandement ému le Langue de Plomb.

" Eh bien, je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas nous assurer de votre loyauté en vous gardant enfermé ici, de toute façon " dit-il au bout d'un moment. " Je vous propose ceci : je présente votre candidature au poste d'Auror. Officiellement, vous viendrez d'un pays lointain - l'Australie, par exemple - où vous aurez déjà subi les années de formation nécessaires. Nous pourrions parvenir à vous trouver tous les formulaires dont vous aurez besoin d'une manière ou d'une autre. "

" Et officieusement ? "

" Officieusement, j'avertirais mes supérieurs que l'affaire qui vous concerne est tout simplement de trop d'importance pour quitter notre Département - après tout, c'est à ce genre de choses qu'il sert, n'est-ce pas ? Garder des informations à l'abri de la connaissance publique - parce qu'ils ne seront pas tous dupes de nos manœuvres et que de toute façon nous aurons besoin de leur aide. "

Harry savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Eddings ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lâcher dans la nature sans aucune surveillance, simplement parce qu'il prétendait avoir été très proche d'une des grandes figures du monde sorcier et qu'il avait l'air sérieux et honnête. S'il passait les examens d'Auror, il devrait très certainement s'attendre à ce que les missions qu'on lui confierait dans un premier temps ne seraient pas d'une grande importance afin qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences trop graves s'il décidait de retourner sa veste. Il serait sans doute également surveillé par ses collègues, et il se pouvait qu'on lui tende des pièges pour s'assurer de ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas, et risquait sûrement de l'encombrer dans la tâche qu'il s'était imposé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il refusait, il courrait le risque que les Langues de Plomb perdent patience et le forcent à prendre du Véritaserum, ou même simplement le fasse enfermer pour ne pas prendre de risques. C'était encore la meilleure alternative.

Harry soupira.

" Très bien " céda-t-il. " J'accepte. "

* * *

La discussion se poursuivit encore une bonne demi-heure. Les formalités qui permettraient à Harry de passer légalement l'examen d'Auror prendraient du temps et de plus, Harry ne pouvait évidemment pas se présenter sous sa véritable identité. La famille Potter était trop connue dans le monde magique pour qu'un membre supplémentaire lui pousse d'un seul coup sans être remarqué.

" Réfléchissez-y pendant les prochains jours " conseilla Eddings. " De toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas commencer tout de suite la procédure, donc nous vous ferons savoir quand cela sera possible. "

" Ce qui signifie que vous me laissez sortir du Ministère ? " devina Harry.

" Oui. Nous ne pourrions pas vous garder ici sans éveiller l'attention, de toute façon. Mais bien sûr, nos agents vous surveilleront. "

Harry inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose, et avait même été plutôt étonné qu'on l'en avertisse. Cela pouvait vouloir dire que si Eddings devait par métier se méfier des gens, il était plutôt enclin à croire son histoire et son honnêteté. Bon à savoir.

" Où comptez-vous loger ? " interrogea le supérieur des Langues de Plomb.

" Probablement au Chaudron Baveur, sur le chemin de Traverse " lui répondit-il.

" Vous avez de l'argent ? "

" Oui, sans problème. J'ai amené ce qu'il me fallait. "

Il tapota la sacoche qui était restée à son côté durant son voyage temporel et gisait maintenant près de sa chaise.

'Heureusement que j'ai eu ce réflexe au moment du départ' songea-t-il avec soulagement.

Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir quémander... et laisser toutes ces objets précieux derrière lui en sachant qu'il ne les reverrait jamais lui aurait été douloureux.

" Très bien " conclut finalement Eddings. " Je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous savez comment sortir du Ministère ? "

" A moins qu'il n'ait fondamentalement changé en une trentaine d'années, je pense que je devrais arriver à m'y retrouver. "

" Eh bien, dans ce cas, au revoir. "

Harry se leva et ils se serrèrent la main. Comme l'ex-et-futur-Auror se dirigeait vers la porte, Eddings le rappela :

" Oh ! Et Mr Potter ? "

Harry se retourna.

" Rappelez-vous s'il vous plaît que vous n'avez pas encore le droit de transplaner, ici. "

Harry grimaça.

" C'est juste. Merci du rappel. "

" De rien. C'est moi qui serait enlisé jusqu'au cou pour vous tirer de là si vous êtes attrapé pour ça. "

Harry sourit, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le long couloir qu'ils avaient suivi à l'allée le ramena à la Chambre du Temps. Jetant un dernier regard alentour, Harry gagna la sortie et atteint la large salle circulaire qu'il avait déjà vu trop de fois à son goût. Comme d'habitude, la porte s'était à peine refermée que les murs et toutes les autres issues qu'ils supportaient se mirent à tourner à une vitesse folle autour de lui. Harry préféra fermer les yeux, évitant d'être à moitié hypnotisé par les bougies à la lueur bleue qui dansaient la sarabande autour de lui.

Quand enfin tout mouvement cessa, Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Derrière une de ces portes était la Chambre de la Mort. Où est-ce qu'elle n'existait pas encore ? Harry était persuadé que si. Il se força à s'arracher à ses souvenirs.

'Sirius n'est pas encore mort. Je peux le sauver. Mais ça ne me donnera rien de rester ici.'

" La sortie, s'il vous plaît " prononça-t-il tout haut.

Une porte à sa porte s'ouvrit toute seule sur le long couloir bien éclairé qui menait aux ascenseurs du Ministère de la Magie. Harry dépassa un petit escalier dans le mur, se souvenant avec nostalgie de la hâte avec laquelle Mr Weasley et lui l'avaient emprunté le jour de son conseil... Mais ici, ils ne l'avaient _pas encore_ dévalé... Agacé de devoir sans cesse se rappeler à l'ordre, Harry appela énergiquement l'ascenseur et écouta les cliquètements de machinerie se rapprocher de lui. Dès que les grilles s'ouvrirent, il s'engouffra dans la cabine. Deux sorcières discutant dans un coin lui jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris avant de retourner à leur conversation. Trois ou quatre mémos inter-département passaient et repassaient devant la lampe accrochée au plafond.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et attendit patiemment la remontée.

" Atrium " annonça la voix de femme qui resterait inchangée, même trente ans après.

Les grilles dorées s'écartèrent, et Harry dut se rappeler que c'était là qu'il descendait et non pas au Niveau Deux, où se trouvait auparavant son bureau. Le hall d'arrivée et de départ du Ministère était presque désert. Une horloge apprit à Harry qu'il était onze heures du matin. La grande affluence du début de journée était donc terminée.

Presque automatiquement, Harry se dirigea vers les grandes cheminées du côté gauche de la pièce où un petit groupe de personnes partaient Dieu sait où par la Poudre de Cheminette. Une petite baffe mentale plus tard, il maudit sa négligence et se dirigea vers le fond de l'Atrium et l'entrée des visiteurs. Seuls les employés du Ministère pouvaient employer la Poudre de Cheminette pour arriver ici, et il n'en était plus un.

'Ou est-ce que je dois dire _pas encore_ ?' s'interrogea-t-il.

Sentant la migraine ressurgir en force, Harry jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la fontaine massive plantée au milieu de la salle. Il avait oublié que cette vieille chose idiote n'avait pas encore été détruite par le combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort à la fin de sa cinquième année.

En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait oubliées, et c'est bien cela qui l'ennuyait.

'Il va falloir que je sois plus attentif, ou je n'aurais pas besoin de Véritaserum pour me trahir...'

Il atteignit rapidement la sortie des visiteurs, et bientôt il se trouvait dans la vieille cabine de téléphone défoncée habituelle. Un regard autour de lui lui apprit que cette rue n'avait pas beaucoup changé non plus, à part peut-être qu'il y avait moins de graffitis sur le mur près de la cabine et qu'ils étaient moins effacés. En dehors de cela, elle avait toujours l'air aussi déserte.

'Parfait' songea-t-il.

Il leva sa baguette en un geste ample. Dans une pétarade, un énorme bus violet à trois étages se matérialisa juste à côté de lui, et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de sauter à temps en-dehors de sa route. Le Magicobus freina d'un coup sec et s'immobilisa tant bien que mal. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et un homme d'âge mur en sauta :

" Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour... "

" Merci, merci, je sais " le coupa Harry. " C'est combien pour aller au Chaudron Baveur ? "

" Cinq mornilles, mais avec deux mornilles de plus, vous avez droit à un sandwich au choix et... "

" Merci, mais il est encore un peu tôt pour le déjeuner " décréta Harry en lui fourrant la somme indiquée dans la main.

" Très bien, comme vous voudrez ! " accorda le sorcier sans se vexer. " Par ici ! "

Il le fit monter au deuxième étage, le premier étant déjà plein. En passant, Harry eut un coup d'œil vers le chauffeur et reconnut Ernie Danlmur, celui qui tenait encore ce poste trente ans après.

'Eh bien' se dit-il, résigné, 'au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre...'

Le contrôleur lui désigna une chaise libre au fond du deuxième étage.

" Voilà ! Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ? Moi, c'est John Sensunic ! "

Harry se demanda vaguement si tous les contrôleurs du Magicobus étaient taillés sur le même modèle, excessivement enthousiastes et bavards, ou si John avait un lien de parenté avec Stan Rocade, le contrôleur de son époque.

Puis il chercha un nom qu'il pourrait adopter. Il avait pensé y réfléchir plus tard, mais évidemment il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, surtout s'il devait un jour réemprunter le Magicobus. Son esprit tourna dans le vide un moment avant de faire son choix. Un nom assez commun pour que faire des recherches généalogiques deviennent compliquées, et qu'il ne soit pas tenu de connaître tous les membres de sa nouvelle famille...

" Harry Davies " répondit-il.

* * *

Harry se cramponna fermement au mur durant tout le trajet, évitant ainsi d'être propulsé pied par-dessus tête à chaque saut impromptu du Magicobus comme beaucoup de sorciers prêts de lui l'étaient. Du reste, le voyage ne fut pas très long, le Ministère et le Chaudron Baveur se trouvant tous deux à Londres.

Harry se trouva donc bientôt déposé devant le vieux pub miteux qui servait d'entrée au Chemin de Traverse.

" Au revoir, Mr Davies ! " cria John avant de refermer la porte. " Nous espérons que vous reviendrez ! "

'Uniquement si je n'ai pas le choix' se promit intérieurement Harry tout en répondant au signe d'adieu du contrôleur.

Dès que le bus violet eut disparu dans un autre " bang " mémorable, Harry se retourna et entra dans le pub. Tom, le vieux gérant, n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trente ans, si ce n'est qu'il avait pris quelques rides de plus. Harry réserva une chambre au nom de Davies, se fit donner la clé et monta déposer ses affaires. Il décida de ne pas vider sa sacoche, qui contenait des objets un peu trop différents de ce que l'on avait l'habitude de voir ici - comme par exemple, son vieil Eclair de Feu, soumis à un sortilège de réduction de taille. A son époque, plusieurs balais de qualité supérieure avaient été mis en vente, mais c'est ce balai que Harry avait tenu à emporter, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son parrain.

Il déposa donc la sacoche au pied de son lit sans y toucher, s'empara de sa bourse et ressortit en fermant derrière lui. Harry avait encore plusieurs jours devant lui à attendre que Eddings lui fasse signe, il avait donc dans l'idée d'aller faire quelques emplettes. N'ayant emporté que le strict minimum, il allait bien falloir qu'il se munisse d'un peu plus.

Dans le couloir vers les escaliers, Harry aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Une pensée traversa son esprit comme un éclair, faisant valser toutes ses autres préoccupations. Ca n'allait pas ! On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à ses parents. Or, s'il voulait changer leur destin, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'approche d'eux et de leur entourage. On remarquerait tout de suite leur ressemblance !

Harry s'examina critiquement dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis l'époque de sa scolarité. Dans une tentative désespérée pour cacher sa cicatrice - et aussi, il fallait bien le dire, pour essayer de les dompter un peu - Harry les avait laissé attendre ses épaules. L'air décoiffé inhérent aux Potter en avait un peu été diminué, et s'il pouvait simplement accentuer l'effet, cela pourrait passer. En revanche, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts que ceux de sa mère. Y réfléchissant quelques instants, il décida que des lentilles colorées moldues feraient parfaitement l'affaire. De plus, elles auraient l'avantage de corriger sa vue, et donc de ne plus l'obliger à porter des lunettes, autre caractéristique frappante des Potter.

Il ajouta donc mentalement à sa liste d'effets personnels urgents les lentilles et une bouteille de Pouss'Cheveux. Puis il sortit du pub et s'engagea sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le centre commercial sorcier de Londres avait très peu changé en trente ans. Quelques boutiques avaient fermées, d'autres les avaient remplacées, mais dans la majorité les choses étaient encore là où il s'attendait à les trouver. Harry s'acheta en tout premier lieu les deux objets nécessaires à sa transformation physique. Il parvint même à trouver des lentilles correctrices qui changeaient également la couleur des yeux à " Bell'allure, boutique d'esthétique magique ". L'avantage des lentilles sorcières étaient qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être changées : une fois posées, il n'y avait plus à s'en préoccuper. De plus, elles étaient bien plus pratiques à mettre que celles que l'on pouvait trouver chez les moldus.

Harry Potter se transforma donc en Harry Davies, yeux bruns et cheveux longs. Cette dernière caractéristique étant d'ailleurs légèrement gênante dans les mouvements, il partit à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait les tenir éloignés de ses yeux.

Ses achats d'urgence terminés, Harry s'accorda enfin un déjeuner tardif au Chaudron Baveur, puis décida qu'il passerait le reste de la journée, et probablement aussi les jours suivants, à se mettre au courant de la situation actuelle. Il aurait peut-être dû commencer à réviser pour ses examens d'Auror, mais de toute façon, la première fois, il les avait eu avec une relative facilité. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça derrière lui, donc...

* * *

Le message d'Eddings était en fait arrivé bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, ce qui l'avait empêché de mettre pleinement ses projets à exécution. Ses nouveaux abonnements à la Gazette du Sorcier et autres quotidiens n'avaient pu lui révéler que peu de choses, et ses discussions avec Tom lui avaient seulement fait comprendre que si Voldemort n'était pas encore au plus haut de sa puissance, ses actions étaient déjà redoutées de tous...

C'est sur cette impression que Harry se rendit à nouveau au Ministère et rejoignit le bureau d'Eddings. Le Langue de Plomb lui remit les papiers nécessaires à sa nouvelle identité ainsi que sa convocation aux prochains examens d'Auror. Par un coup de chance - du moins pour lui -, les examens de juin ayant été perturbés par une nouvelle attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une session de rattrapage avait été prévue deux mois plus tard pour les postulants qui avaient dû se rendre aux funérailles de leurs proches et faire leur deuil.

Harry commença à nouveau à ressentir l'angoisse précédant les examens - dire qu'il s'était cru immunisé ! -, d'autant plus qu'il était parfaitement conscient que s'il ratait celui-ci, toutes les portes lui seraient fermées dans ce temps qu'il connaissait si mal... Il se remit donc à étudier les notions qui avaient commencées à s'effacer de sa mémoire en deux mois. Ce faisant, il commença à remarquer que sa bourse se faisait de plus en plus légère à mesure que sa petite chambre se remplissait de livres sur toutes sortes de sujets. Une rentrée d'argent n'aurait pas été de trop, même s'il avait emmené de quoi tenir environ deux mois. S'il se ramassait, il était _vraiment_ fini...

Heureusement pour lui, il s'en tira une nouvelle fois avec les félicitations du jury, et sur l'impression qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour pas grand-chose... ce qui ne lui disait toujours pas comment il allait pouvoir changer le futur tel qu'il le connaissait.

Cependant, il avait manifestement beaucoup de chance.

* * *

Harry dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour lire le premier ordre de mission qui lui avait été envoyé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part...

Son tout nouveau supérieur lui annonçait qu'il allait, avec deux autres collègues, devoir assurer la protection de la très célèbre école de Sorcellerie et de Magie d'Angleterre : Poudlard.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait lire entre les lignes, Harry comprit que l'inquiétude de la population sorcière quand à la sécurité de sa progéniture face à la montée en puissance de Voldemort avait conduit le Ministère à faire un geste afin de calmer le souci populaire - et accessoirement, lui redonner un peu de confiance en ses dirigeants -. Le Ministre de l'époque, Philip Lewis, avait donc proposé à Albus Dumbledore trois Aurors afin de veiller sur l'école.

D'abord réticent, Dumbledore, qui voyait parfaitement clair dans les manœuvres du Ministre - trois Aurors pour veiller sur environ deux cents élèves, c'était un peu juste -, avait trouvé un compromis : il acceptait les trois gardes à condition qu'il ait droit de repousser un candidat qui ne lui conviendrait pas, et donc d'avoir un entretien avec chacun des Aurors. De plus, l'école ne disposant toujours pas de nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait souhaité que ces trois Aurors cumulent à leur fonction de gardien la responsabilité de ce poste, le répartissant comme il leur semblait bon.

Lewis avait accepté, bien qu'apparemment de mauvais cœur. D'après Harry, le Ministère avait compté se débarrasser de cette corvée en déléguant trois Aurors inexpérimentés et donc très peu utiles pour garder les plus efficaces sous la main afin de parer les prochaines attaques de Voldemort, ce que Dumbledore n'avait certainement pas laissé arriver. L'affaire était entendue et le directeur avait eu ses trois Aurors, lorsque l'un d'eux était tombé dans une mission particulièrement périlleuse, environ une semaine avant l'arrivée de Harry. Saisissant l'occasion, Lewis avait affirmé à Dumbledore qu'il ne pouvait déléguer personne d'autre, ayant besoin de tout le monde en ces temps difficiles.

Poudlard se serait donc contenté de deux Aurors, ce qui aurait été encore plus ridicule et inefficace que trois, si Harry n'était pas arrivé. Bien entendu et comme il s'y attendait, il avait été présenté aux supérieurs comme une recrue dont on savait peu de choses et donc potentiellement dangereuse. Lewis n'avait été que trop heureux de refiler le paquet mystère, qu'il soupçonnait d'être piégé, à son bon ami Dumbledore, prétextant que la seconde session de l'examen avait amené une recrue très prometteuse. Bien sûr, les résultats de Harry étaient supérieurs à la moyenne, mais il n'en restait pas moins un débutant. Dumbledore aurait sans doute souhaité le rencontrer comme les deux autres à l'avance, mais Lewis avait tout prévu : d'après lui, l'Auror Davies n'avait que très peu de temps pour se préparer à enseigner, et ne devait donc pas en perdre inutilement.

Dumbledore n'avait pas le choix.

Harry serra les dents jusqu'à les faire grincer de rage. C'était de la démence ! Depuis toujours, Poudlard était l'une des places les plus importantes de l'Angleterre sorcière. Nier ce fait dans une période pareille était suicidaire ! Si jamais l'école tombait devant Voldemort, le choc psychologique en serait terrible pour toute la population magique... Et le Ministre introduisait un élément qui pouvait se révéler dangereux à _cet_ endroit précis ! Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse exister un Minstre de la Magie plus idiot que Fudge, et pourtant, il se trouvait maintenant devant une preuve irréfutable qu'il s'était trompé. Même Fudge n'aurait pas fait une erreur pareille !

Toujours dans une rage sans pareille, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ordre de mission qu'il tenait froissé dans son poing serré, puis le relâcha. La feuille voleta un instant, puis, alors qu'elle allait toucher le sol, s'enflamma sans un bruit. Les ordres des Aurors étaient conçus pour disparaître sans laisser de trace lorsque leurs destinataires avaient pris connaissance de leur contenu.

Harry se leva brutalement du lit sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers son bureau. Le message précisait qu'il devrait assurer les cours des cinquième, sixième et septième années pendant que ses nouveaux collègues se partageaient les autres. Sans doute estimaient-ils qu'il valait mieux que " le bleu " se mêle le moins possible de leur travail de surveillance...

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser faire, et il allait définitivement falloir que ses deux compagnons de devoir comprennent à qui ils avaient affaire... Mais d'abord, il avait des cours à préparer, et ça aussi, il avait bien l'intention de le faire correctement. D'autant plus - Harry frissonna d'excitation à cette pensée -, qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ses propres parents soient au nombre de ses élèves...

'Au travail !' se dit-il en s'installant, plein de détermination.

* * *

Harry sortit de Fleury & Bott avec un sac chargé de livres pour environ la sixième fois en dix jours. Celui qui aurait dû enseigner à sa place avait déjà choisi les livres qui lui seraient nécessaires, et Harry se voyait donc contraint de se servir de ceux-là puisqu'ils avaient été ajoutés à la liste des élèves, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de compléter son programme par quelques autres acquisitions. Bien sûr, il savait déjà la plupart des choses que ces livres apprenaient, en tant qu'Auror et _surtout_ en tant que Survivant, mais cela l'aidait beaucoup à structurer ses pensées.

Il remonta donc le Chemin de Traverse, l'esprit toujours à ses préoccupations de plans de leçons, sans prêter attention aux gens qui se retournaient sur son passage. Harry venait de se racheter plusieurs robes d'Auror chez Mme Guipure, et cet uniforme l'ayant toujours rendu très à l'aise, il était décidé à le porter au moins jusqu'à la rentrée de Poudlard. Seulement, le tissu pourpre orné du symbole argenté d'une baguette croisée avec une épée n'était pas particulièrement discret au milieu de la foule...

Depuis plusieurs jours, Harry avait remarqué un nombre croissant d'adolescents venus acheter les fournitures dont ils auraient besoin pour leur année scolaire. Cependant, aucun visage familier ne l'avait encore frappé, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. L'idée de rencontrer ses parents et leurs amis âgés de dix-sept ans lui faisait éprouver une excitation mêlée de crainte... Mais le hasard ne devait pas lui laisser voix au chapitre.

Alors qu'il dépassait la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, un adolescent passa en coup de vent près de lui. Surpris, Harry suivit des yeux ses longs cheveux bruns et le vit s'enfoncer à la hâte dans une ruelle entre deux boutiques. Déconcerté, il allait passer son chemin quand il lui sembla soudain entendre une voix de femme dans la foule.

" Où est-il encore passé, ce traître ? Cette abomination, cet... Il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! "

Harry se figea en entendant cette voix aiguë dont les accents furieux lui écorchaient les oreilles. Il était sûr de la connaître, mais d'où... ? Il scanna les environs et ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme d'âge moyen accompagnée d'un garçon d'environ quatorze ans.

" Mère, pourquoi perdons-nous notre temps avec lui ? " demanda l'adolescent d'un air ennuyé.

" Pourquoi ? Ne sois pas idiot, Regulus ! Ton frère doit savoir ce qu'il en coûte de trahir la maison des Black ! " rugit la femme.

Black ! Le nom résonna dans l'esprit de Harry comme un coup de cloche. Bien sûr ! Il se rappelait maintenant... Cette voix, il l'avait entendu tempêter dans le hall du 12, Grimmauld Place : c'était celle de la mère de Sirius, son parrain, et ce garçon n'était autre que son frère, Regulus Black. Alors l'adolescent de tout à l'heure...

Harry sortit de ses réflexions en voyant avec angoisse Mme Black, qui marmonnait des suggestions de châtiments plus terribles les uns que les autres, et son second fils avancer vers l'endroit où Sirius s'était caché. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient le voir. Un très léger mouvement dans les ombres de la ruelle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué. Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite...

Harry reprit son chemin à grandes enjambées, dépassa les deux Black et vint se poster tout juste entre la ruelle et eux. Là, il s'arrêta brutalement et fit semblant de regarder autour de lui, comme cherchant son chemin. La gorgone qui servait de mère à son futur parrain s'arrêta brutalement à son côté. Inquiet, Harry se tourna vers elle, seulement pour la voir contempler son uniforme. Devenue l'innocence même, Mme Black engagea la conversation :

" Excusez-moi de vous importuner monsieur l'Auror, mais en tant que représentant de notre très juste Ministère, vous aurez sûrement à cœur d'aider une brave citoyenne comme moi " dit-elle, la voix dégoulinante de miel.

Harry réprima une grimace de dégoût et répondit sur le même ton, sans pouvoir toutefois dépouiller sa voix d'une teinte d'ironie :

" Mais j'en serais enchanté, madame. Que pourrais-je donc faire pour vous ? "

" Je me demandais " dit Mme Black sans paraître remarquer le ton employé, " si vous aviez vu passé mon fils ? "

" Ce garçon à côté de vous n'est donc pas votre fils ? " feignit de s'étonner Harry.

" Oh si ! Et Regulus est un très bon fils " ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de fierté.

Le garçon se redressa, fier comme un paon. Derrière lui, Harry entendit un très léger reniflement de mépris. Il retint de justesse un sourire. Mme Black continua en grimaçant :

" Malheureusement, on ne peut pas en dire autant de l'aîné. Ce bon à rien n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit ! En réalité, il a fugué, voyez-vous, mais nous venons juste de l'apercevoir, et je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas vu quelle direction il avait pris ? Il a environ dix-sept ans, un peu plus grand que Regulus et des cheveux bruns qu'il s'obstine à garder longs... "

La femme leva sur lui un visage plein d'espérance, bien que ses yeux, plissés de malveillance, détonaient complètement. Harry qui avait pris un air faussement compatissant à l'écoute de ses malheurs, répondit d'un ton joyeux :

" Oh oui ! Je l'ai vu il y a peu de temps en effet... "

Un petit bruit lui apprit que Sirius s'était crispé à ces paroles.

" Il allait vers l'Allée des Embrumes " continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

" Vraiment ? "

Mme Black essaya de mimer une expression de gratitude infinie, mais la voracité qui se lisait maintenant dans ses yeux faussait définitivement tous ses efforts.

" Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Le pays devrait comprendre plus d'honnêtes hommes comme vous ! "

" Mais je vous en prie, madame " minimisa Harry d'un geste, tous sourires. " Ce fut un plaisir. "

Elle s'éloigna sur un dernier remerciement, traînant son fils dans son sillage. La suivant des yeux, Harry eut le temps de la voir se retourner vers Regulus, lui soufflant quelques mots qu'il parvint à lire sur ses lèvres :

" Quels naïfs, ces types du Ministère ! "

" Autant pour toi, vieille harpie " rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Un rire étouffé lui apprit que sa réplique n'avait pas été perdue pour tout le monde. Tournant sur ses talons, il vit son parrain de dix-sept ans se raidir sous son regard, puis ôter la main qui lui avait servi à retenir ses pouffements de sa bouche.

" Vous saviez que j'étais là " murmura-t-il, circonspect.

Harry le fixa un instant sans répondre, mesurant pleinement l'étrangeté de la scène. Il se tenait face à son parrain, encore mineur, qui était mort pour lui depuis cinq ans, alors que lui, Harry Potter, n'aurait même pas dû être encore né. L'absurdité de tout cela le frappa, et il se contenta de répondre, le sourire aux lèvres :

" Votre mère est quelqu'un de très désagréable, Mr Black. Je vous admire de l'avoir supporté jusqu'à votre fugue. "

L'appellation " Mr Black " et le vouvoiement lui semblèrent étranges sur la langue, mais Sirius se redressa et sourit :

" C'est vrai. Des fois, je me demande moi-même comment j'ai fait. "

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et restèrent un instant sans bouger. Puis quelqu'un appela " Sirius ! " et l'intéressé se retourna.

" Ah ! " dit-il. " Il faut que j'y aille. Encore merci, monsieur. J'espère qu'on se reverra ! "

" Mais je vous en prie, Mr Black. Bon après-midi. "

Harry le regarda s'éloigner vers un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille que l'on apercevait difficilement à cause de la distance. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux arrière et il finit sa phrase pour lui-même :

" Nous nous reverrons plus tôt que tu ne le crois. "

* * *

_Le second chapitre est déjà prêt ! Ca ne tient qu'à vous._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes :** Merci, merci, merci ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fic méritait autant de compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je remarque que personne n'a fait de suggestions pour les noms que j'ai utilisés, et pourtant il y en avait un qui pouvait être reconnu... Pas grave. On va voir si vous arriviez mieux pour celui-là !

**Remerciements :** Chen : Voilà la suite, j'espère que c'est assez vite pour toi. C'est un peu normal qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup de fics sur Harry Potter 5, mais ça me flattes quand même ! ^_^ Comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, Poudlard pointe à nouveau à l'horizon !

Lyrashin : Stop, les compliments ! Tu me fais rougir ! C'est vrai que je me suis bien défoulée sur les Black, ils sont vraiment trop horribles ! lol Désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre aussi tôt que tu voulais…

Thestral : Michi ! ^-^ Ton nom est souvent répété dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs… (pardon, pas pu m'en empecher…)

Tylilna : O_O Te fâche pas ! La voilà, la suite, pas la peine de s'exciter ! M'enfin, ça fait plaisir de déchaîner les passions ! lol

Marie-Jo : C'est vrai que je me suis décarcassée pour trouver une idée originale. Contente que ça plaise !

Ash_of_Mine : Cette fois-ci, j'ai mis deux jours à l'updater, mais je pense que je vais revenir à un chapitre par jour parce que cette fic me survolte complètement et que c'est le rythme auquel j'écris (dix pages Word par jour… O_O J'en reviens pas moi-même…) Je compte en effet continuer de me reposer sur l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais la prophétie n'interviendra sans doute pas (j'avoue que je vois pas vraiment où la caser… peut-être au moment de raconter la première bataille Survivant VS Seigneur des Ténèbres ? à travailler…) La première rencontre entre Dumbledore et Harry a lieu dans ce chapitre, mais elle n'est pas très intéressante… Il faut attendre le prochain chapitre pour en apprendre plus. Dis-moi, tu l'aurais pas envoyée deux fois ta review ?

Tolede : Merchi beaucoup ! Vala la suite !

LilyRose : Que d'enthousiasme ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié, merci !

Hermione : Et une suite pour la madame !

Vert : _Tous_ les petits détails ? Erh… Pas sure, là… Mais j'ai compris l'essentiel, donc ça va !

Didji : D'accord, d'accord, le voilà ! Mais ma petite note de fin de ce chapitre va encore t'énerver, je le sens…

Arffffffffffff : Y a combien de 'f' à ton nom ? D'accord, je renonce à compter… Comment ça, plus de reviews ? C'est triste, ça, comment je vais savoir si tu aimes, moi ?

Fumseck77 : Toi aussi, t'as bien aimé la fin ? Faut dire que je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie !

Tilie : Voui, il faut dire que j'avais beau faire, j'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire faire des bêtises pas très malines s'il n'avait pas dû intervenir…

Hedwige : Ta première review ? Waouh, je suis flattée ! Parmi les meilleures, vraiment ? La réponse à ta question sur Ron et Hermione commencera à être donnée au prochain chapitre !

Mandy : Merci beaucoup ! Quelle avalanche de compliments !

Tangerinedream : *toute heureuse* Je suis vraiment contente que t'apprécies ! Personnellement, j'oublie tout le temps de mettre une fic dans mes favorites, donc je suis très flattée !

Kalysha : " L'attente est trop longue " ?! Mince, tu sais à quel rythme j'écris pour réussir à uploader aussi souvent ? Esclavagiste ! lol

Fumseck : Eh oh ! Le voilà ton chapitre ! Pas de crise cardiaque, hein ? Je sens que je vais commencer à regretter d'avoir laissée une autre petite note à la fin du chapitre, moi…

Li : Comme dans _Lionel_ Li ? #^_^# " Super méga géniale " ? Je vais commencer à attraper la grosse tête, moi…

Ouf, fini ! Ca m'a bien pris une demi-heure de tous vous répondre, mais j'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience ! Allez, cette fois je vous laisse lire !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Où Queudver passe son baptême de l'air.

* * *

" Je te jure, Rémus. Cet Auror, il était trop classe ! La manière dont il a bluffé ma mère ! Et en plus, il faisait drôlement jeune... "

" Sirius ! " cria le jeune loup-garou. " Je crois que j'avais compris les vingt premières fois, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche ! Comme si on ne savait pas que tu rêves de devenir Auror... Et pourquoi est-ce que James n'y a pas droit, lui aussi ? "

" Parce que j'en ai déjà profité les trois derniers jours " répliqua James avant que son ami ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

" Hey ! "

Les trois jeunes garçons s'affairaient à monter leurs malles dans un wagon du Poudlard Express et à les installer dans un compartiment encore vide. Tout en se chamaillant, ils les glissèrent dans le filet à bagages et ressortirent avec les autres adolescents qui allaient saluer leurs parents. James jeta un œil sur le quai tout en ébouriffant machinalement ses cheveux.

" Je me demande où est Peter ? "

" Bah, tu le connais " répliqua Sirius de son air décontracté habituel. " Il va sans doute arriver au dernier moment, comme d'habitude. "

" Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. "

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers son père. George Potter, Guérisseur très renommé de St Mangouste, était l'un des rares Potter dont les cheveux noirs étaient relativement ordonnés. Il ne savait d'ailleurs jamais s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Son visage étroit se tourna vers celui de son fils et il lui sourit :

" Peter n'est toujours pas arrivé, à ce que je vois ? "

" Eh non, P'pa, toujours pas " rétorqua l'adolescent en lui rendant son sourire.

" Eh bien, il va falloir que j'y aille. Vous lui passerez le bonjour pour moi. "

" Bien sûr, Mr Potter " acquiesça poliment Rémus. " Et encore merci de m'avoir amené. "

" C'est normal " sourit George, puis se tournant vers Sirius : " Nous espérons te revoir à Noël, Sirius. "

" Est-ce que c'est une invitation, monsieur ? " dit l'adolescent, les yeux pleins de malice.

" Prends-le comme tu veux, mais ne reste pas tout seul dans ton coin " répondit le Guérisseur en lui serrant la main. " C'est mauvais pour la santé ! "

Sirius lui décocha un énorme sourire et s'éloigna avec Rémus, laissant les Potter à leurs adieux.

" C'est dommage que ta mère n'ait pas pu venir. "

" Bah, c'est son travail " dit James en haussant les épaules. " Je vous reverrais tous les deux à Noël. "

" Oui. Et invite aussi Rémus et Peter à passer quand ils le voudront. "

" Très bien. Au revoir, Papa. "

" A bientôt, James " répondit-il en étreignant son fils.

Puis il s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de la main, et gagna la sortie du quai. James le regarda passa sous l'arcade et rejoignit ses amis. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter dans le train, Rémus observa :

" Tiens ! Il y a des Aurors sur le quai 9 ¾, maintenant. "

" Quoi ? "

Sirius ressortit la tête et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami pour apercevoir un sorcier en robe pourpre, le symbole lié à sa charge brodé en argenté sur sa poitrine. L'homme, d'âge moyen, les cheveux bruns striés de gris et le regard perçant sous ses sourcils épais, marchait à côté d'une femme aux cheveux châtains coupés courts, un peu plus jeune que lui, vêtue d'un manteau long qui avait dû lui servir à éviter d'attirer la curiosité des moldus emplissant la gare. Elle ne tarda pas à l'enlever, révélant un habit semblable à son collègue.

Le couple parlait ensemble d'un air préoccupé, ne semblant pas remarquer les regards curieux qu'ils attiraient de toute part.

" Ah oui ! " se rappela James en se frappant sur le front. " C'est cette histoire des Aurors que le Ministère a proposé à Dumbledore comme gardes. "

" Quoi ? " s'exclama Sirius. " Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne savais pas, moi ! "

" Papa m'en avait parlé, c'était dans la Gazette du Sorcier " répliqua l'adolescent d'un air désinvolte.

" Regardez ! " dit Rémus pour attirer leur attention. " Il y en a un autre qui arrive. "

" Où ça ? " s'écria Sirius, descendant aussitôt du wagon.

En effet, un troisième personnage s'approcha des deux autres, qui froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant arriver. James détailla le troisième garde : de taille moyenne, il portait ses cheveux noirs très longs attachés dans le dos et enlevait son long manteau moldu tout en marchant vers ses collègues, ne semblant pas encore les avoir vu.

James sentit un courant d'air passer à côté de lui, puis vit son meilleur ami courir vers le nouvel arrivant.

" Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " lui cria-t-il, éberlué.

" C'est lui ! " répondit l'autre sans s'arrêter de courir. " C'est l'Auror de l'autre jour ! M'sieur ! Eh, m'sieur ! "

James et Rémus se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, puis partirent dans le sillage de Patmol.

Harry entendit des cris et s'arrêta net en voyant un jeune homme courir à toute allure vers lui, slalomant entre ses camarades, qui le regardaient s'approcher de lui comme s'il était fou. Harry retint à la toute dernière minute le prénom de son parrain, et l'accueillit à la place par un :

" Mr Black ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous n'avez plus fait de mauvaise rencontre ? "

Sirius rit et dit :

" Vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous passiez l'année à Poudlard ! "

" Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, Mr Black " rétorqua Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Sirius grimaça et allait répliquer quand une voix le coupa :

" Harry Davies ? "

Harry se retourna vers les deux autres Aurors :

" En effet. Et vous devez être Edouard Thompson et Samantha O'Brien ? "

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent, un peu déstabilisés par son assurance.

" Oui " répondit O'Brien pendant que Thompson envoyait un long regard insistant à Sirius.

Comprenant le message, le jeune homme battit en retraite :

" Euh... Je vais vous laisser. "

" Comme vous voulez, Mr Black " dit Harry. " Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter au cours de l'année, j'en suis sûr. "

" Oui. Au revoir ! "

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux deux autres Aurors, Sirius tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient non loin de là.

" Ils n'ont pas l'air commode, les deux autres " commenta Rémus.

" Sûr. On dirait qu'ils se sont ligués contre ton Auror préféré, Sirius " ajouta James.

Sans relever le ton moqueur, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule. Thomson avait l'air plongé dans une longue diatribe sévère, O'Brien se tenant en assistance à ses côtés. Malgré tout, Davies paraissait indifférent, voir légèrement méprisant. Quand il saisit le regard de Sirius, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Sirius sourit en retour et se tourna vers les deux autres :

" Peut-être, mais ils vont s'y casser les dents ! " promit-il.

Et sur ce, il retourna à grands pas vers leur compartiment.

* * *

Harry écoutait le discours de son collègue avec un profond ennui. En gros, il était question du fait que, Harry étant plus jeune que les deux autres, il devrait écouter leurs conseils et ne pas se la jouer tête brûlée, ainsi que veiller à ce que ses chevilles ne gonflent pas. Harry savait très bien qu'un certain nombre de jeunes Aurors, fiers de leurs nouvelles charges, commettaient de nombreuses fautes par leur inattention et leur inexpérience, il était donc normal que ses deux collègues, contrariés qu'on leur refile un bleu, se soient mis en tête de le " responsabiliser ". Malheureusement pour eux, si quelqu'un n'avait pas besoin d'être responsabilisé, c'était bien le Survivant.

" Je vous remercie de tous ces précieux conseils, cher collègue " coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. " Mais je pense pouvoir être en mesure de m'en sortir seul. Je crois, " ajouta-t-il comme Thomson ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, " que vous vous êtes fait une fausse idée de moi. "

" Ah oui ? " réussit à placer Thomson d'un air moqueur. " Et en quoi faisons-nous erreur ? "

" En ce que je ne suis pas un gosse gâté par la vie et pressé de faire mes preuves. Je possède pas mal d'expérience que d'autres Aurors plus âgés n'ont certainement pas même acquise, et je ne le leur conseille pas d'ailleurs, car je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Malgré ma jeunesse, j'ai traversé assez d'épreuves pour toute une vie. Parfois, souvent même, j'ai souhaité pouvoir baisser les bras et laisser à d'autres le fardeau qui m'avait été confié, mais il n'y avait personne. Personne d'autre que moi. Alors j'ai continué.

" J'ai vingt et un ans maintenant, et assez de souvenirs douloureux en moi pour faire hurler un homme chevronné. Mais je suis toujours là, et encore une fois j'ai l'intention de faire de mon mieux pour accomplir la charge qui repose sur mes épaules. Si vous jugez que je ne suis pas digne de travailler avec vous, libre à vous d'en référer à nos supérieurs ou à qui vous voudrez, mais attendez au moins de m'avoir vu à l'œuvre pour en juger.

" Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que le train va bientôt partir. "

Harry les laissa là où ils étaient, le visage dur et résolu, les yeux glacés, et monta dans le train dont la locomotive venait de siffler pour annoncer le départ. Il avait toujours eu horreur des gens qui le jugeaient sans le connaître, et l'inexpérience était bien la dernière chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Mais enfin, il leur avait remarquablement cloué le bec, à en juger par leur expression ébahie.

A une fenêtre quelques wagons plus loin, une voix enthousiaste cria :

" Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était génial, ce type ! "

James et Rémus se mirent à deux pour tirer Sirius de la fenêtre.

" T'as vraiment un grain, mon pauvre Patmol " soupira Rémus en s'asseyant, alors que le train se remettait en marche.

" Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a la classe ? " s'exclama Sirius en se laissant tomber près de lui.

Mais Rémus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Fronçant les sourcils, il rencontra le regard de James :

" Où est Peter ? " demanda celui-ci.

* * *

Harry remonta le couloir du wagon où il se trouvait. D'après le peu d'informations qu'il avait tiré de la diatribe de Thomson, il était chargé de surveiller le milieu du train durant le trajet, en cas d'attaque intempestive. Jetant machinalement un œil par les vitres des compartiments, il regretta que son père et ses amis n'aient pas eu la bonne idée de s'installer dans le coin. Un compartiment un peu moins rempli que les autres attira son attention.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants. Elle était là ! Les cheveux auburn de Lily Evans, sa mère, flamboyaient près de la fenêtre pendant qu'elle bavardait avec une de ses amies. Tremblant, il se força à prendre plusieurs inspirations. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Doucement, il fit coulisser la porte. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, mais Harry ne voyait que deux yeux verts, si semblables aux siens. Il fit un effort pour s'y arracher.

" Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je m'assieds ici ? " demanda-t-il en désignant la banquette près de la porte.

" Non, bien sûr " répondit d'un ton nerveux une jeune fille assez petite avec des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval.

Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle était si mal à l'aise avant de se rappeler que son uniforme ne mettait pas forcément les adolescents à l'aise. Il fit un sourire engageant aux jeunes filles et s'installa loin d'elles, afin de leur laisser de l'espace. Il s'attendait à ce que leur conversation reprenne au bout de quelques temps, mais sa mère - Lily - lui demanda :

" Vous êtes un des Aurors envoyés par le Ministère ? "

Harry se tourna vers elle et se rappela de ne pas la dévisager :

" En effet. "

" Vous êtes... euh... "

Harry posa les yeux sur la fille avec qui discutait Lily à son arrivée. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés cachait à moitié les grands anneaux d'or qui pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle rougit brutalement sous son regard :

" Pardon si je suis impolie, mais vous faites un peu... "

" Jeune ? " compléta Harry en souriant.

La fille piqua du nez, cachant ses joues rouges sous son voile de cheveux. Harry éclata d'un rire chaleureux.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas vexé ! Vous avez parfaitement raison. "

Toutes les filles le fixaient, maintenant.

" Je viens de passer l'examen " expliqua-t-il, toujours souriant.

" Pourquoi est-ce que le Ministère envoie un débutant ? " demanda carrément la quatrième fille.

Celle-ci avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds foncés, et son nez était couvert de taches de rousseur. Elle tenait à la main un livre encore ouvert et le regardait d'un air de défi.

" Anna ! " souffla la jeune fille aux boucles d'oreille dorés d'un ton de reproche.

" Ce n'est rien " affirma Harry en secouant la main.

Il se tourna vers son interrogatrice, qui attendait toujours sa réponse :

" Vous avez parfaitement raison, mademoiselle, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que notre Ministre sous-estime l'importance de l'école pour la population sorcière. De toute façon, cette opération entière est un trompe-l'œil, trois Aurors ne suffiraient largement pas à défendre tout Poudlard contre une attaque. "

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, l'expression amère. " Anna " le regardait toujours fixement.

" Vous voulez dire que vous désapprouvez le Ministre ? " demanda-t-elle.

Les autres filles semblèrent sur le point de lui balancer un coup de pied pour lui apprendre ce que le mot " tact " voulait dire, mais elle ne paraissait même pas y accorder d'attention. Amusé par son impertinence, Harry choisit de répondre franchement :

" Pour être tout à fait juste, je dirais que sa stupidité me répugne. "

Sa franchise lui valut quatre regards étonnés. Il feignit de ne pas s'en rendre compte et détourna les yeux. Le silence se réinstalla. Lily le brisa de nouveau :

" Oh ! Excusez-nous, on ne s'est même pas présentées. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, " dit-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine, " et voici Anna Anderson, July Backson et Eloïse McDonald " compléta-t-elle en désignant tour à tour miss l'insolente, la fille aux cheveux blonds et celle aux boucles d'oreille.

Harry les salua toutes d'un signe de tête, puis dit à son tour :

" Harry Davies. "

" Je n'ai pas vu votre nom dans la Gazette. Est-ce que c'est vous qui remplacez l'autre Auror qui a été tué récemment ? "

" Oui, en effet. "

" J'aurais cru que Lewis nous aurait laissé avec deux Aurors seulement " intervint Anna.

" C'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire " répondit Harry.

'Mais c'était une trop bonne occasion de se débarrasser de moi pour toute une année' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le voyage se continua sans accroc. Les filles, une fois qu'elles eurent fait un peu connaissance avec lui, avait repris leur conversation où elles l'avaient laissée et l'avait laissé tranquille, à part Anna qui lui jetait des coups d'œil en coin par-dessus son livre et paraissait parfois sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais elle se tournait alors vers ses amies, puis retournait à son livre en haussant les épaules. Harry soupçonnait Lily, qui était assise juste à côté d'elle, de lui donner des coups de pied pour la dissuader de repartir à l'attaque.

Il mit à profit le voyage pour démêler les sentiments qui s'entrelaçaient dans son esprit. C'était tellement étrange ! Reprendre le Poudlard Express trois ans après l'arrêt de sa scolarité, en compagnie de sa mère adolescente et de ses amies, sachant que son père et les siens n'étaient pas très loin...

Peu avant l'arrivée, Harry remarqua que Anna n'était plus la seule à lui jeter des regards en coin. Comprenant la question qu'elles n'osaient pas exprimer tout haut, Harry sourit et se leva.

" Je vais faire un tour pour voir si tout va bien. On se reverra à Poudlard. "

" Au revoir, monsieur Davies " dit Lily, imitée par les trois autres.

Harry sortit du compartiment pour les laisser se changer et se mit à descendre le couloir, regardant machinalement à droite et à gauche par les vitres encastrées dans les portes. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du wagon suivant. Intrigué que des élèves discutent dans le couloir, Harry marcha jusque-là et eut la surprise de voir James, Sirius et Rémus parler d'un ton inquiet avec Samantha O'Brien.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

" Davies... " commença O'Brien d'un ton légèrement méfiant.

Manifestement, son petit discours de tout à l'heure avait eu pour effet qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment le prendre. Sirius l'interrompit dès que Harry entra dans son champ de vision :

" Mr Davies, c'est vous ! C'est Queudver, enfin je veux dire Peter, il... "

Harry vit James et Rémus échanger un regard derrière son dos, puis, d'un commun accord, le bâillonner de leurs mains.

" Humph ! " protesta le jeune homme.

Harry cacha un sourire. O'Brien lui expliqua comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

" Il semblerait que leur ami est manqué le train. Comment c'est possible, ça, je n'en sais rien... "

" Peter a toujours été très maladroit " commenta James. " Il est toujours arrivé tout juste à l'heure, les autres années. "

" Toujours est-il, " poursuivit O'Brien, " que nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que le train n'est pas arrêté. "

Transplaner était, comme l'avait appris Harry, encore plus dangereux quand on se trouvait dans un moyen de transport quelconque, c'est-à-dire en train de bouger.

" Et même alors, cela prendra du temps de le ramener, puisqu'il n'a pas son permis de transplaner et qu'il nous faudrait une autorisation du Ministère pour utiliser le Réseau de Poudre de Cheminettre à Poudlard. "

Les trois adolescents regardaient l'Auror exposer les faits d'un air inquiet. Peter était sûrement mort de panique à l'heure qu'il était, perdu tout seul dans une gare pleine de moldus.

" Pourquoi ne pas utiliser les Thestrals de l'école ? " suggéra Harry.

" Je vous demande pardon ? " demanda O'Brien, les yeux écarquillés. " Les quoi ? "

Harry soupira d'impatience.

" Thes - trals " décomposa-t-il. " Les créatures qui tirent les diligences de Poudlard. Elles peuvent voler et sont très rapides. "

" Il n'y a rien qui tire les diligences de Poudlard " murmura Rémus, déconcerté.

Harry le fixa dans les yeux.

" Les Thestrals sont visibles uniquement par ceux qui ont déjà vu quelqu'un mourir au moins une fois " les informa-t-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

" Et... et vous ? " demanda Sirius, qui avait réussi à se dégager de la poigne de ses deux amis. " Vous pouvez les voir ? "

Harry le regarda fixement. Quelle coïncidence que ce soit lui qui demande cela. Il n'avait pas été là à la mort de Rémus, et il était trop jeune à l'époque pour avoir vraiment compris ce qui se passait, ce soir d'Halloween 1987 où son père avait succombé à Voldemort. Mais Sirius... Comme dans un rêve, il revit le corps de son parrain passer au travers de l'arche de la Chambre de la Mort, le cri de victoire de Bellatrix Lestrange résonnant à ses tympans.

Aussitôt la valve ouverte, tous ces souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier refirent surface : il revit le visage couvert de sang d'Hermione alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras et ses yeux qui lui souriaient avant de se fermer pour la dernière fois, revit Hagrid tomber à terre alors qu'il se précipitait pour l'aider, revit...

'NON !'

Harry ferma brutalement les yeux et s'appuya à la paroi, refermant brutalement la porte de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que les trois élèves et l'Auror le regardaient avec effroi. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait être vraiment très pâle.

" Oui, Mr Black " répondit-il dans un murmure rauque. " Je peux les voir. "

'Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.'

Le silence régna un instant avant qu'O'Brien ne fasse froncer les sourcils.

" Comment savez-vous qu'il y a des Thestrats à Poudlard si vous avez fait vos études en Australie ? "

" Thestrals " corrigea-t-il machinalement. " Je me suis renseigné, O'Brien. "

C'était vrai. Harry, de crainte que le collège n'ait beaucoup changé entre cette époque et celle dont il venait, avait pris la précaution de se renseigner autour de lui. Il savait donc que la meute de Thestrals domestiqués peuplaient déjà la Forêt Interdite.

" Très bien " répondit l'Auror. " Puisque vous pensez savoir comment faire, vous irez chercher Mr... "

Elle se tourna vers les adolescents.

" Pettigrow " répondit Rémus.

" ... Mr Pettigrow à la gare de King's Cross dès que le Poudlard Express sera arrêté. "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'aurait parié.

" Sur ce... " ajouta O'Brien. " Je vous laisse. "

Et elle partit le long du couloir.

" Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, hein ? " grimaça Sirius.

" C'est un peu normal, quand on y pense " haussa les épaules Harry. " Pour travailler avec un bleu, il faut souvent beaucoup de patience. "

James fronça les sourcils.

" Vous dites ça comme si vous ne vous considériez pas vous-même comme un " bleu "... "

Harry sourit mélancoliquement.

" Parfois, la jeunesse n'est pas synonyme d'inexpérience... Je crois que je préférerais avoir eu le temps d'être un débutant " ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même. " Mais on ne m'a pas donné le choix... "

Les trois adolescents s'entre regardèrent. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Harry tente de faire diversion :

" Au fait, " dit-il à James et Rémus, " je ne crois pas vous connaître. "

" Ah ! Pardon " s'excusa Sirius. " J'ai complètement oublié de vous présenter. Voici James Potter et Rémus Lupin. Ce sont tous les deux de très bons amis ! "

" Enchanté, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin " dit Harry en leur serrant la main. " Le train ne va pas tarder à entrer en gare, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je tâcherais de vous ramener votre ami le plus vite possible. "

" Ah ! " s'exclama Rémus alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. " Peter est plutôt petit et joufflu avec des cheveux bruns ! "

Harry agita une main par-dessus son épaule pour montrer qu'il avait compris et disparut de la vue. Sirius se tourna vers ses deux amis.

" Alors ? "

" Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert " murmura Rémus.

" Mais il a quand même l'air sympa " compléta James. " Et puis, il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que nous. On devrait bien s'entendre. "

" Hum " approuva Rémus, le front plissé.

" Ca ne va pas Rémus ? " interrogea Sirius.

" Si, si. C'est juste que... vous avez vu la façon dont il t'a regardé, Sirius, tout à l'heure ? "

" Tu veux dire, avant qu'il se mette soudain à pâlir ? " dit James. " Ouais, c'est bizarre. "

" Eh, les mecs, " déclara Sirius, " on arrive à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bizarre, franchement ? "

Les adolescents sourirent en rentrant dans leur compartiment.

" Je me demande bien à quoi ça peut ressembler, un Thestral ? " dit Sirius, l'air rêveur.

" Franchement, je serais toi, " répliqua Rémus d'un ton solennel, " je prierais pour ne jamais être capable d'en voir un. "

Sirius releva la tête et le fixa un instant.

" Ouais. Je crois que t'as raison, Lunard. "

* * *

Le train était à peine arrêté que Harry sauta du marchepied sur le quai et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande silhouette d'Hagrid. Il pouvait sentir plusieurs paires d'yeux curieuses vissées à son dos, dont très probablement ceux des deux Aurors et des trois Maraudeurs. Sans montrer qu'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha du demi-géant et l'interpella, le faisant se retourner :

" Rubeus Hagrid ? " demanda-t-il pendant que les élèves commençaient à se répandre sur le quai avec enthousiasme.

" Ouais ? " dit le Gardien des Clés et des Sceaux de Poudlard, examinant le nouveau venu avec curiosité.

Harry déglutit la boule de tristesse qui envahissait sa gorge. Revoir Hagrid, bien vivant et trente ans plus jeune, alors qu'il venait tout juste de revisualiser mentalement sa mort... Il se força une fois de plus à rester impassible.

" Je suis l'un des Aurors envoyés par le Ministère " dit-il en lui tendant la main. " Harry Davies, enchanté. "

" A vrai dire, " sourit Hagrid en la serrant, " j'avais déjà un peu d'viné qui vous étiez. C'est qu'c'est pas très discret, c't'uniforme, vous savez " dit-il en désignant la robe pourpre.

" Oh, oui, " acquiesça Harry en souriant à son tour, " c'est leur principal défaut. "

" Alors, qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ? C'est qu'y faut que j'me dépêche, j'ai mes premières années à accompagner... "

" Oui, bien sûr. Je voulais juste vous demander si je pouvais vous emprunter deux de vos Thestrals. "

" Deux Thestrals ? "

Hagrid le regarda avec des yeux ronds, incrédule.

" Pourquoi faire, bon Dieu ? "

" Un des élèves a, semble-t-il, raté le train. Vu la réputation de vitesse des Thestrals, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous en emprunter deux pour aller le chercher... "

" Oh, bien sûr. J'avoue qu'vous m'surprenez, d'habitude, soit les gens ignorent qu'ils existent, soit ils essayent d'les ignorer tout court. T'jours ce truc avec la mort, et t'ça, v'voyez... "

Harry se contenta de sourire tristement pendant que le demi-géant se dirigeaient vers deux diligences et tiraient les bêtes à l'écart des autres. Il les détela rapidement et les mena devant Harry.

" V'là. V'voulez que j'vous aide ? "

" Non, non, ça va aller, je vous remercie. "

Harry passa devant les yeux totalement blancs et s'approcha de l'un des chevaux aux gigantesques ailes noires. D'un coup de rein, il se hissa sur le dos de la bête et se cala sur la peau sombre, derrière la naissance des ailes.

" Ah " constata simplement Hagrid. " V'pouvez les voir, vous aussi. "

Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire triste, puis il se pencha sur l'encolure de sa monture.

" La gare de King's Cross, Londres, s'il te plaît " souffla-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers la seconde bête :

" Suis-nous. "

Les deux Thestrals restèrent un instant immobiles, puis ils déployèrent leurs immenses ailes et s'élevèrent du sol. En passant au-dessus du train, Harry aperçut la presque totalité des visages levés vers lui. La plupart le fixaient, lui, directement, se demandant sans doute comment il faisait pour voler sans balai, mais quelques-uns regardaient les Thestrals eux-mêmes, les yeux écarquillés. Parmi la foule, il aperçut un instant l'air fasciné de Thomson et O'Brien, puis, un peu plus loin, celui de James, Sirius et Remus. Puis il s'éloigna.

Sirius, le nez en l'air, souffla :

" Trop cool. On dirait qu'il vole tout seul. "

" Sirius, James ? " demanda Rémus, l'air inquiet, tout à coup.

" Quoi ? " dit James, l'air interrogateur.

" Comment va faire Peter pour monter sur quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas voir ? "

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

" ... "

" Je lui souhaite bon courage, à ce Davies... "

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry laissa les deux Thestrals cachés dans une petite ruelle et entra pour la deuxième fois en douze heures dans la gare de King's Cross. Il avait pris soin de remettre son manteau avant de sortir de la ruelle, et c'était une chance qu'il l'ait gardé avec lui.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de moldus et s'approcha du quai 9 ¾. Arrivé là, un coup d'œil autour de lui lui permit de repérer un adolescent de taille plutôt petite assis sur une énorme malle dans un coin. A y regarder de plus près, Harry reconnut le jeune garçon brun et aux joues rondes qu'il avait un jour aperçu en plongeant dans l'un des souvenirs de Severus. Severus... Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Peter avait dix-sept ans, maintenant, mais en cet instant, il avait l'air encore plus misérable qu'à quinze, lors de ses Buses. Au moins, il n'était pas parti...

Harry avança à grands pas et s'arrêta derrière lui.

" Peter Pettigrow ? "

Sa voix fit sursauter Queudver, qui se retourna précipitamment en lui jetant un regard apeuré.

" Ou... oui. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? "

Harry entrouvrit son manteau, faisant miroiter le symbole argenté sur fond pourpre.

" Harry Davies. Je suis l'un des Aurors chargés de la protection de Poudlard cette année. On m'a envoyé vous chercher. "

Peter soupira de soulagement.

" Ah... Je commençais à croire qu'on m'avait oublié. "

" Ce sont vos amis qui nous ont prévenus de votre absence " répondit Harry d'un ton peut-être un peu trop sec. " Je n'ai pas pu venir avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à Pré-au-Lard. "

" Alors les autres sont déjà à Poudlard ? " demanda Peter.

" Oui. Venez, dépêchons-nous. "

Harry empoigna la malle de Peter et la souleva, faisant signe à son propriétaire de le suivre. Queudver trottina derrière lui à travers la foule, jusqu'aux portes de sortie et à la semi-obscurité du dehors. Harry le mena sans se retourner vers la ruelle où se trouvaient leur moyen de transport.

" Comment est-ce que nous allons aller à Poudlard ? " demanda Peter d'un ton hésitant.

" Savez-vous ce que sont les Thestrals, Mr Pettigrow ? " questionna Harry en guise de réponse, toujours sans le regarder.

" Les... ? Non. "

" Ce sont des créatures ressemblant à des chevaux ailés que l'on ne peut voir qu'à certaines conditions. "

Harry s'arrêta à peu de distance des deux bêtes.

" Vous ne voyez rien ? " demanda-t-il en désignant leur direction.

Peter scruta la rue, puis secoua la tête.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais. "

Harry préférait ne pas décrire plus précisément les Thestrals, ou la raison pour laquelle on pouvait les voir ou non. Il savait le courage de Queudver très limité et préférait ne pas trop tirer sur la corde. La façon dont il allait devoir voyager serait déjà probablement bien assez, et ses amis pourraient toujours lui dire après coup...

Au lieu de ça, il hissa la malle de Peter sur sa propre monture. L'adolescent la regarda tenir en l'air toute seule d'un air ébahi.

" Poudlard possède quelques Thestrals, j'en ai emprunté deux pour vous ramener. "

" Mais... je ne pourrais pas monter dessus si je ne les vois pas ! " couina Peter d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

" Allons, Mr Pettigrow, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les yeux et vous agripper à ce que vous sentirez. "

Harry prit le bras de Peter et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, tira sa main jusqu'à la peau du second Thestral. Les yeux blancs se tournèrent pour les fixer, et Harry fut heureux que Peter ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir. Le jeune garçon, fasciné, faisait glisser sa main sur le flanc, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à la naissance de l'aile. Il sursauta violemment.

" Ce n'est que l'aile, Mr Pottigrow " l'informa Harry.

" Vous... vous pouvez les voir, vous ? "

" Oui. "

Peter resta un instant silencieux.

" Et vous êtes sûr que... ? "

" Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. De plus, " ajouta-t-il en souriant, " la vue est magnifique de là-haut. "

Peter ne sembla pas très convaincu, mais il craignait manifestement plus de devoir rester seul au milieu des moldus que de grimper sur une bête qu'il ne voyait pas. Harry l'aida pendant qu'il se mettait prudemment en selle, tâtonnant autour de lui. Le Thestral les regardait toujours faire sans bouger.

" Je vais lui demander de ne pas monter trop haut d'abord, pour que vous puissiez vous habituer, Mr Pettigrow. "

" B... Bien. "

Harry chuchota quelques mots à la tête chevaline, puis rejoignit sa propre monture. Peter sentit brusquement quelque chose bouger près de ses genoux. Il s'obligea à rester immobile pendant que le Thestral donnait un vigoureux coup d'aile qui les propulsa à hauteur du toit des maisons.

" Wow " gémit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sol en contrebas pendant que sa monture planait en tournoyant, et ferma tout de suite les yeux. Un coup de vent dans ses cheveux et le frôlement de quelque chose sur son épaule lui fit les rouvrir. Harry faisait tourner sa propre monture autour de lui, la malle bien calée entre les deux ailes.

" Laissez-vous aller, Mr Pettigrow. Tout va bien. Vous pouvez garder les yeux fermés si vous voulez, les Thestrals se dirigent seuls. "

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et referma aussitôt les paupières, tremblant de tous ses membres. Harry fixa un instant la silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, songeur. Pendant longtemps, il avait été partagé entre haine et mépris pour celui qui avait trahi ses parents et avait vendu leur vie à leur ennemi, mais aujourd'hui, il ne voyait en lui qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans, plutôt médiocre, qui allait tomber dans le piège de la peur que lui tendait déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry s'était promis de changer les choses, mais il ne voulait pas le faire au détriment de Peter. La solution était simple : il lui fallait changer Peter.

Harry se pencha par-dessus la malle sur l'encolure de sa monture et lui souffla.

" A Poudlard. Et pas trop vite, s'il te plaît. "

Le Thestral cessa ses tours et s'éloigna dans une longue courbe gracieuse, suivi par son congénère. Harry attendit que Peter soit à sa hauteur et le regarda fixement. Au bout d'un instant, l'adolescent se décrispa légèrement sous la caresse du vent et entrouvrit un œil. Saisissant le regard encourageant de Harry, il se risqua à regarder en bas... et resserra aussitôt sa prise sur l'échine de sa monture, comme terrifié que sa présence s'efface soudain sous ses jambes. Néanmoins, Harry remarqua qu'il gardait les yeux ouverts.

" C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? " cria-t-il par-dessus le sifflement du vent.

Peter ne répondit pas, mais sa prise frénétique sur l'échine du Thestral se desserrait peu à peu. Apparemment fasciné par le défilement des campagnes et des villes bariolées de lumière à la lueur du soleil couchant, il semblait oublier sa peur panique, et jusqu'au fait qu'il se trouvait lui-même plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de tout cela, juste soutenu par une créature dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence un heure auparavant, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir...

Harry sourit de satisfaction, puis se pencha de nouveau vers la tête de sa monture :

" Augmente petit à petit la vitesse. Il faudrait quand même qu'on arrive avant demain matin. "

Si cela ne lui avait pas semblé impossible, Harry aurait juré que le Thestral lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

* * *

Le banquet touchait à sa fin, et Peter n'était toujours pas en vue. Rémus et James jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à la porte, pendant que Sirius engloutissait sa dernière part de tarte aux pommes de son air nonchalant habituel.

" Arrêtez un peu ! " ne cessait-il de répéter. " Ils ne vont sûrement plus tarder. "

Finalement, les derniers plats disparurent des tables et Albus Dumbledore se leva. Les élèves firent immédiatement silence. Le directeur commença son discours habituel à propos de la Forêt Interdite qui était toujours aussi désespérément interdite (coup d'œil en coin vers les Maraudeurs qui firent semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir), de l'interdiction de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et des nouveaux objets que Rusard avait pris en grippe (on atteignait maintenant les quatre cents neuf articles).

" Et maintenant, " continua le directeur, " laissez-moi vous présenter Mr Edouard Thomson et Melle Samantha O'Brien. "

Les deux Aurors se levèrent à leur tour, et les élèves les fixèrent d'un air curieux, commençant à chuchoter entre eux avec excitation.

" Ces deux Aurors nous sont envoyés par le Ministère avant d'assurer notre protection contre toute attaque éventuelle du mage noir qui se nomme lui-même Voldemort " exposa-t-il d'une voix légèrement ennuyée, sans tenir compte des tressaillements qui parcoururent la foule de ses élèves. " De plus, " ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, " ils ont généreusement accepté d'assumer le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui était vacant cette année. "

Les chuchotements se transformèrent instantanément en brouhaha confus.

" Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? "

" Mais c'est génial ! Vous vous rendez compte de la chance qu'on a ? "

" Dire qu'on va prendre des cours avec eux pendant toute une année... "

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial, ces types à la fin ? " s'exclama Rémus. " Je veux dire, d'accord, c'est des Aurors, mais... "

" Ne me dis pas que tu ne les connais pas ? "

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers la voix.

" Anderson " renifla Sirius en direction de la jeune femme assise à côté de Lily. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Thomson et O'Brien sont deux Aurors extrêmement connus " répliqua-t-elle.

" On dit qu'ils ont fait échouer beaucoup d'attaques de Mangemorts " ajouta Lily. " Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi c'était eux que le Ministère envoyait. "

" Dumbledore n'aura sûrement pas voulu des nuls que voulait lui refiler Lewis " dit un garçon de quatrième année, non loin d'eux. " Quelqu'un était au courant qu'ils devaient nous servir de professeurs ? "

" Non " répondit James. " Ce n'était pas marqué dans le journal. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? "

James se tourna vers son ami, qui lui tapait frénétiquement sur l'épaule.

" Ca veut dire que Davies aussi va être professeur ? " demanda-t-il avec excitation.

" Votre attention, s'il vous plaît " reprit le directeur.

Le tapage diminua progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un seuil tolérable.

" Sachant qu'ils doivent également accomplir leur mission de surveillance des alentours de l'école, ils ont donc convenu de se partager les responsabilités du poste d'enseignant. "

Tous les élèves le regardèrent avec espoir, souhaitant chacun avoir l'honneur d'être élève de l'un des deux Aurors les plus renommés. Cependant, à la table des Gryffondors, un adolescent voulait désespérément le contraire.

" Te mets pas dans un état pareil, Patmol " chuchota James. " Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous bons. "

" Peut-être, mais Davies est encore le plus sympa " répliqua son ami sur le même ton, sans desserrer ses doigts croisés de toutes ses forces.

James allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la voix de Dumbledore le coupa :

" Melle O'Brien assumera donc les classes de première et seconde années... "

Les plus jeunes élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, ravis.

" ... et Mr Thomson celles des troisième et quatrième années. "

Leurs aînés les imitèrent aussitôt, charriant les plus âgés qui continuait de regarder le directeur d'un air angoissé. Sirius paraissait sur le point d'exploser de joie.

" Les cours des cinquième, sixième et septième années seront assumés par un troisième Auror, qui n'est pas ici comme vous pouvez le voir. Mr Davies a en effet été chargé de ramener l'un de nos élèves ayant manqué le Poudlard Express... "

" Yes ! " s'exclama Sirius, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Les autres élèves le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard étonné par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

" Je suis ravi que cela vous convienne, Mr Black. "

" Pardon, m'sieur le directeur " s'excusa l'adolescent, son sourire faisant deux fois le tour de sa tête.

Dumbledore le fixa encore quelques instants, puis termina son discours et leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit. Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et se rassemblèrent aussitôt par petits groupes pour discuter les évènements tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les préfets se mirent en devoir de rameuter les premières années, et Rémus laissa ainsi Sirius et James seuls. Sirius paraissait ne plus pouvoir effacer son sourire de son visage.

" Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sera un bon prof, Sirius ? " demanda James, lassé, alors qu'ils passaient la porte qui menait au hall d'entrée.

" Oh, allez, James " répliqua l'adolescent, soudain redevenu sérieux. " Tu as bien vu comment il a parlé de son expérience, tout à l'heure, dans le train. Je ne pense pas qu'un type qui n'a rien à enseigner aurait eu un regard pareil. Et puis, tu as dit toi-même qu'il était sympa, et il l'ait sûrement plus que les deux autres " ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et deux Aurors qui parlaient ensemble, le visage toujours de marbre.

Les premiers élèves atteignaient le milieu de l'escalier ou les portes des cachots pendant que les derniers sortaient à peine de la Grande Salle au moment où les doubles portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent lentement sur l'obscurité des jardins. Tous les adolescents s'immobilisèrent et fixèrent les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Peter se cacha tant bien que mal derrière Harry, mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards. L'Auror promena un long regard calme sur la foule avant d'entrer et de repousser les gigantesques battants derrière Queudver. Sa robe pourpre luisait entre les pans de son long manteau, à la lueur des bougies.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et s'aperçut que son immense sourire était revenu. Il le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire : " Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il le ramènerait ! ". Secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur leur ami, petite silhouette planquée derrière celle de l'adulte. Peter avait l'air vaguement sous le choc.

A ce moment, le directeur sortit de la Grande Salle pour voir ce qui causait l'immobilité de tous ses élèves.

" Ah ! " dit-il d'une voix forte qui résonna dans le Hall, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. " Voici notre troisième Auror qui ramène notre brebis égarée, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui le suivait.

" Minerva, voulez-vous bien vous occuper de Mr Pettigrow et l'emmener prendre une collation à la cuisine ? "

" Bien sûr, professeur. "

Harry regarda la vieille femme sévère faire signe à Peter. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'était que ses cheveux étaient un peu moins gris et un peu plus bruns et que quelques rides n'étaient pas encore apparues sur son visage. Le garçon à ses côtés se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Harry comprit et lui tendit sa malle, que Peter prit avant de rejoindre prestement son professeur de Métamorphose, jetant au passage un regard distrait à ses amis.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Peter n'avait paru revenir à la réalité qu'au moment d'atterrir, moment auquel son visage avait perdu toute couleur. Il était descendu du Thestral plus blanc qu'un fantôme et dans un état de choc tel qu'il avait à peine réagi quand Harry lui avait fait signe de le suivre. Mais l'Auror était tout de même fier d'avoir réussi pendant presque une heure à lui faire oublier sa peur du vide. En revanche, tous les élèves qui remarquaient l'état d'apathie de leur camarade le fixait maintenant avec méfiance.

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, et Harry assura une fois de plus son masque de neutralité sur son visage.

" Vous devez être Harry Davies, si j'en crois la lettre que j'ai reçue du Ministre ? "

Le reproche était subtil : en tant que proposition de dernière minute, le directeur rencontrait pour la première fois l'un de ses professeurs le jour de la rentrée. Ce n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes.

" En effet, monsieur le directeur " répondit Harry. " Croyez bien que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais venu me présenter par moi-même. "

Et il grimaça très légèrement pour montrer le dédain que lui inspirait la ruse de Lewis. Le sourire se fit un peu plus chaleureux dans les yeux bleus perçants.

" Bien, bien " murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, puis se tournant vers les adolescents : " Chers élèves, voici donc le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal des cinquième, sixième et septième années, Harry Davies. "

Harry sourit en retour du signe enthousiaste de Sirius au milieu de la foule.

" Maintenant, " ajouta le directeur, " je crois que vous feriez bien de tous aller au lit, car il se fait tard. "

Les adolescents se dispersèrent en discutant, jetant de fréquents regards par-dessus leurs épaules au jeune Auror.

" Je pense, " dit le directeur en se tournant vers lui, " que nous aurons tout le loisir de faire connaissance demain. Vos collègues vous montreront vos quartiers. Pour plus de facilité, les vôtres sont avoisinants. "

" Très bien. Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur. "

Harry salua le directeur d'un signe de tête, puis partit à la suite de ses deux collègues, qui montaient déjà l'escalier. Thomson et O'Brien lui jetèrent un regard en coin, apparemment toujours impressionné par le truc des Thestrals. Harry leur répondit d'un petit sourire et ils continuèrent leur route sans un mot.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Et devinez quoi ? Et si, je viens de finir le chapitre 3 ! ^_^ Alors un bon geste : cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu ci-dessous !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes :** Je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite : j'ai chialé comme une madeleine pour écrire le début ! Ames sensibles, munissez-vous d'un paquet de mouchoirs !

**Remerciements :**

Kveld : Ben, la voilà, la suite ! Merci du compliment.

Noa Dark : Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les voyages dans le temps ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Thestral : Si tu es triste pour Hermione et Hagrid, permets-moi de te répéter ce que j'ai marqué au-dessus : sors les mouchoirs ! Personnellement, je pensais vraiment avoir du mal à décrire le comportement des Maraudeurs, mais tout compte fait, je me débrouille pas si mal. Et il faut dire que je m'en donne à cœur joie avec Sirius !

Chen : Encore une qui me met dans ses fics préférées ! Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Je pense quand même que c'est important de savoir ce qui se passe dans le tome 5, histoire de ne pas gâcher la surprise si je fais allusion plus tard à un des évènements majeurs.

Tylilna : Décidément, tout le monde aime Sirius ! Voilà le chapitre 3, mais je pense que je vais rester à un délai de un chapitre tous les deux jours. Tu survivras ? lol

Ash_of_Mine : C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de mal à cadrer Sirius avec celui qui nous est présenté dans le tome 5. J'essaie quand même de ne pas trop m'en éloigner, mais il est plus marrant comme ça, non ? La vérité va (en partie) leur éclater à la figure à la fin de ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs, je pense appeler le chapitre 4 : " Où le reste du monde découvre l'existence de Harry Davies ". Tu vois le genre… La seconde rencontre entre Albus et Harry est dans ce chapitre comme je te l'avais promis, et elle est beaucoup plus déterminante ! Je suis heureuse que ma cadence satisfasse tout le monde, je m'étonne moi-même d'y arriver. Ma sœur en est ravie, elle a les chapitres encore plus en avance que tout le monde, tu imagines !

Tolede : Rémus, comme tu vas le voir dans le chapitre suivant, quand même un peu de mal à rester soupçonneux. Les débuts de Harry en tant que professeur sont ici, mais c'est plus détaillé au prochain chapitre.

Marie-Jo : Contente que ça te réjouisse ! J'avais peur que certains n'apprécient pas le concept, mais je trouve que c'est injuste de virer Peter comme ça…

Tangerinedream : Waow ! Ca a l'air de te mettre dans un de ces états ! O_O Remarque bien, ça m'arrive souvent d'être également aussi excitée qu'une puce pendant que j'écris ou que je relis !

Vert : Ouf ! Encore un qui ne veux pas faire dégager Peter ! Contente d'avoir visé juste ! Cette fic-là, la première partie, racontera la septième année des Maraudeurs, et la deuxième partie se poursuivra… Bah, je te dirais ça à la fin de la première, où je casse tout le suspens, lol ! David Eddings est effectivement un auteur, non de SF, en tout cas je ne crois pas, mais d'héroic-fantasy. Il a notamment écrit La Belgariade et La Mallorée. Dommage, t'étais pas loin ! Tu as eu ce chapitre avant lundi, ça te va ? ^-^

… : Heu… Ben merci alors '…', lol.

Fumseck : Moi, je dis : Vive le copier-coller, hein… Enfin, la voilà, pas la peine de submerger !

Chlote : Et encore un partisan du club de Changez Peter ! Je suis flattée, ça fait déjà trois membres ! Moi qui pensais que ça n'allait pas attirer les foules… La vérité sur le passé de Harry est dévoilé peu à peu, et on en a un petit bout au début de ce chapitre, mais la réplique de Harry dans le prologue devrait t'éclairer : quand il dit qu'il n'a rien à perdre… On voit vraiment ce que donne les cours de Harry un peu à la fin de ce chapitre et surtout au début du suivant. Merci, je vais finir par croire que Sirius va devenir le perso central de cette fic ! lol

ThTomeWriter : D'accord, d'accord, le voilà ! Retiens ta colère, oh, Jupiter ! lol

Hixe : Comment ça, " qui se fait attendre " ? Dix pages Word tous les deux jours, c'est pas assez ? O_O Bande d'esclavagistes !

Crystalia : Merchiii ! ^_^

Pedrito : Désolée, tu as du attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Navrée mais je suis pas une machine, quand même ! ^_^

Sombrekarma : Merci pour tout ces compliments, et en ce qui me concerne, je ne pense vraiment pas abandonner en plein milieu, surtout vu le succès que j'ai, et ce serait contraire à l'avis de ma conscience. Or, je l'écoute souvent, ma conscience, et elle me dit de ne pas lâcher mes lecteurs ! Et puis, ça me plait autant de l'écrire qu'à vous de la lire, alors… Je sais pas si j'arriverais à soutenir le rythme, mais pour l'instant j'ai l'air bien partie pour !

Merci à tous pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews, je vous adore ! Allez, bonne lecture !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où il est prouvé que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

* * *

" Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire, Rémus ? "

Le loup-garou se tourna vers Harry, souriant de son air fatigué qui lui était propre.

" S'il y a une chance que Queudver soit là-bas, je dois y aller, Harry. "

" Tu sais très bien que ça pourrait être un piège ! Si au moins je pouvais t'accompagner... "

" Allons, Harry, tu dois continuer à suivre tes cours ou tu ne deviendras jamais Auror. "

" Je sais, mais... "

" Harry, Ron sera avec moi. On se protègera mutuellement si jamais quelque chose arrive, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est plus le même depuis la mort d'Hermione. Il l'aimait tellement... "

" Et toi aussi, Harry, même si ce n'était pas de la même façon. Mais nous ferons payer cela à Voldemort au centuple, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry resta un instant silencieux, puis sourit tristement.

" Tu as encore réussi à détourner la conversation, pas vrai ? Ca ne me dit vraiment rien de te laisser partir seul avec Ron quand il est dans cet état. "

" Harry... "

Rémus prit le visage du fils de son meilleur ami et le tourna vers lui.

" Nous n'y pouvons rien. C'est la guerre. Toi, tu vas continuer ton apprentissage et devenir plus fort pour pouvoir mieux défendre tous ceux pour qui tu t'inquiètes. Je suis heureux que tu me comptes dans le lot, mais je veux moi aussi me rendre utile contre les Mangemorts. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry hocha lentement la tête, mais il avait si mal qu'il aurait pu hurler. Il savait que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Il regarda Rémus partir sans se retourner, les yeux pleins de détresse...

... Quatre heures plus tard, il était sur le champ de bataille. Une demi-dizaine de cadavres de Mangemorts gisaient à terre, dont celui de Queudver, sa main d'argent encore crispée sur sa baguette. Harry ne réagit pas alors qu'une équipe de Médicomages soulevaient Ron pour l'installer sur une civière. Il fixait le corps de Rémus, allongé paisiblement près de son ancien ami qu'il avait probablement tué lui-même, les yeux fermés pour toujours. Son visage, plongé dans la paix de l'autre monde, se découpa comme gravé en traits de sang sur ses paupières lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. C'était la fin des Maraudeurs...

... A partir de ce moment, Ron sembla aller de mal en pis. La mort de la femme qu'il aimait couplée à celle de cet homme qu'il respectait, et qu'il avait lui-même vu tomber au combat, sembla le plonger dans une sorte d'apathie dont il ne sortait que durant les combats. A ces moments, en revanche, on pouvait le voir se jeter au cœur des batailles sans aucune préoccupation de sa propre sécurité. Harry ne put rien faire pour empêcher ses crises de berserker, et bientôt Ron se mit à rechercher les occasions de se battre, comme pressé d'en finir.

Harry retrouva son corps au côté de celui de Neville après la troisième attaque contre le Ministère. Tremblant, il se força à s'agenouiller et à soulever sa tête sur ses genoux. Son meilleur ami ouvrit difficilement les paupières.

" C'est toi, mon vieux. On les a eus, hein ? "

" Oui, Ron. Ils sont partis. "

" Bon. Tant mieux. "

Il ferma les yeux un court instant et son visage se crispa de douleur. Harry allait lui conseiller de ne plus bouger quand il les rouvrit :

" Je vais la retrouver, pas vrai ? "

" ... Oui, Ron. Elle t'attend sûrement. "

" Ouais. "

Ron referma les yeux en souriant.

" Et elle va encore me dire que j'étais en retard... "

Il les rouvrit encore une fois.

" Tu règleras son compte à Voldie pour moi, hein ? "

La gorge bloquée par les larmes, Harry hocha la tête et réussit à croasser :

" Je te le promets. "

" Bien... Alors... au revoir... vieux. "

Les yeux de Ron se firent peu à peu vitreux, puis se refermèrent doucement. Sa tête retomba sur les genoux de Harry. Le Survivant se plia en deux sous la douleur qui irradia soudain sa poitrine. Au bout de longues minutes, sa gorge laissa échapper un long sanglot incontrôlable, et deux larmes, les premières depuis des mois, des années, coulèrent sur ses joues. Cette fois, il était vraiment seul...

Ravagé par la souffrance, il reposa la tête de Ron sur le sol de ses deux mains tremblantes, tenta de se relever de ses forces défaillantes, puis se laissa retomber à terre, plié en deux et sanglotant comme un enfant, des flots de larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux.

Seul...

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, entortillé dans ses draps trempés de sueur et le visage humide de ses pleurs. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, et il comprit qu'il devait avoir crié. Un minuscule recoin de son esprit se félicita d'avoir pensé à placer un sortilège d'insonorisation sur ses appartements avant de se coucher, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, absorbé à éliminer les tremblements incontrôlables qui le secouaient et la boule qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher de respirer.

Il n'avait pas refait de rêves comme ceux-ci depuis qu'il avait utilisé la Tablette, mais il aurait dû se douter que cela ne saurait tarder. Un peu calmé, il se jura de passer à l'infirmerie demander une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Epuisé, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin, et le château ne s'animerait probablement pas avant un bon moment. Mais il avait désespérément besoin de marcher, comme pour fuir ces souvenirs qui l'assaillaient sans cesse et dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Il se leva lentement et attrapa une chemise et un pantalon propres, les enfila prestement et s'empara de sa cape. Comme d'habitude les jours qui suivaient ses mauvaises nuits, Harry s'était habillé entièrement en noir. Il lui aurait semblé en quelque sorte irrespectueux de faire autrement. Il sortit silencieusement de ses appartements et passa devant ceux de Thomson et O'Brien pour se diriger vers le Grand Hall. Arrivé là, il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'enfonça dans l'air glacé du parc.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas pris la précaution de bien se couvrir, il fut reconnaissant de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui lui permettait d'oublier quelque temps les soucis de son esprit pour ceux de son corps, bien moins douloureux. Quand l'effet commença à disparaître, il se mit à marcher sans but, simplement pour sentir ses jambes fatiguer et ses membres s'engourdir.

Il déambula ainsi une bonne heure dans les jardins avant de longer le bord du lac jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et de revenir. Quand son corps commença à crier grâce, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et s'assit près de la berge, regardant fixement la surface calme du plan d'eau, à peine troublée de temps en temps par un remous, sans doute causé par le calmar géant parti en chasse ou un groupe de sirènes en balade. Un petit bruit l'informa que quelqu'un avait eu la même idée que lui et que sa vue l'avait fait battre en retraite. Mais Harry savait parfaitement bien ce qu'étaient les nuits agitées.

" Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi " dit-il sans se retourner. " Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici si vous voulez. "

Les bruits de pas discrets cessèrent.

" Vous ne me m'enlèverez pas de points pour être dehors aussi tôt ? " demanda une voix méfiante.

Harry se tourna vers l'adolescent dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre. Malgré tout, il aurait reconnu ce maintien entre mille : celui qui se tenait devant lui était Severus Rogue, un Severus Rogue âgé de dix-sept ans.

" Je crois que je suis mal placé pour vous faire la morale, vous ne croyez pas ? "

" Vous êtes Auror " répliqua Severus.

" Même les Aurors font des cauchemars. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas ici à une heure aussi impie du matin. "

Le Serpentard le fixa un instant du regard, indécis, mais Harry ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, ses yeux de nouveau posés sur le lac devant lui. Severus hésita encore un peu, puis vint s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui sans ajouter un mot.

Le silence régna quelques instants.

Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de rentrer au château, maintenant. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se rendormir après ça et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Lassé de fixer le lac, il se renversa en arrière et s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche, poussant un soupir involontaire quand il se sentit frissonner de froid. Inconsciemment, ses yeux partirent à la recherche de Mars sur la voûte céleste.

" Vous devez... "

Il tourna les yeux vers Severus, étonné qu'il prenne la parole.

" Vous devez vraiment faire des rêves terribles, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Pas plus que les vôtres. "

Severus tourna la tête vers lui, surpris par la réponse.

" En réalité, je pense que vos cauchemars me sembleraient dérisoires par rapport aux miens. "

" Mais alors... " dit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

" Laissez-moi finir " le coupa Harry. " La manière dont je réagirais si j'étais à votre place n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Ce qui est important, c'est que ce que _vous_ avez ressenti en vous réveillant cette nuit était probablement très voisin de ce que _moi_ j'ai ressenti. Comprenez-vous ? "

Severus le fixa un instant.

" Vous voulez dire que ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve n'a que peu d'importance par rapport à la peur que j'en ai retirée ? "

" Parfaitement. "

" Mais cette peur a été provoquée par le rêve, pourtant... "

Harry se rassit. Il avait vécu tellement de choses étranges ces derniers temps que discuter philosophie au milieu de la nuit avec un Severus Rogue, un homme qu'il avait autrefois détesté, plus jeune de vingt ans que le jour de leur première rencontre, lui semblait à peine déplacé.

" Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Cette nuit, vous avez probablement rêvé d'une des choses qui vous fait le plus peur au monde. Exact ? "

Severus hocha la tête.

" Mais dans dix ans, pensez-vous que ce seront toujours les mêmes choses qui vous feront aussi peur ? "

Severus fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

" Je ne sais pas... "

" Il y a de fortes chances pour que plus votre expérience de la vie augmente, plus vous preniez conscience que ce que vous avez imaginé cette nuit n'est en réalité qu'une des nombreuses choses qui sont le plus à craindre pour vous. "

" J'estime que j'ai déjà bien assez d' " expérience de la vie "... " grommela sombrement le Serpentard.

" Sans doute, " répliqua doucement Harry, " et j'imagine que vous avez déjà beaucoup souffert. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir sur le monde... "

" Même pour vous ? " demanda Severus, goguenard.

" Bien sûr, même pour moi. Et même pour le professeur Dumbledore, j'en suis sûr. "

Severus le fixa, incrédule.

" Aucun être humain ne peut être omniscient, réalisez cela une bonne fois pour toutes. On peut tenter de s'en approcher le plus possible, mais en définitive, la connaissance n'apporte pas forcément le bonheur. Tout dépend de combien on est capable de supporter de la vérité... "

" Vous présentez la vérité comme une mauvaise chose. "

" Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne chose ? "

Severus garda le silence, pris de court.

" Je pense qu'elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise " poursuivit Harry. " Tout dépend de la personne qui reçoit cette vérité et de la manière dont elle y réagit. Imaginez par exemple que vous offriez un cadeau à un ami, et que celui-ci vous dise qu'il ne l'apprécie pas du tout... "

" Ce serait impoli ! "

" Mais ce serait la vérité. Comment pensez-vous que vous réagiriez ? "

" Je serais blessé, bien sûr. "

" Mais que feriez-vous ? "

Severus fronça les sourcils, pensif.

" Je pense que je lui offrirais un autre cadeau à la place. "

" C'est une des réactions possibles " hocha la tête Harry. " Et cela voudrait dire que vous accepteriez cette vérité. Mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu ne pas l'accepter, et se mettre en colère contre son ami. Comprenez-vous ? "

Severus leva les yeux vers lui.

" Vous essayez de me faire comprendre que chaque personne a une sorte de " seuil de tolérance " de la vérité ? "

" On peut définir cela comme ça, en effet. En revanche, je suis personnellement persuadé que personne, aucun homme, ne peut connaître toute la vérité sur le monde sans en devenir fou et se détruire de l'intérieur. "

Severus resta silencieux un instant.

" Pourtant nous essayons tous de mieux comprendre le monde auquel nous appartenons... "

" Oui, car cela nous aide à mieux vivre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint ce que vous appelez notre " seuil de tolérance ". "

" Albus Dumbledore... "

" ... est probablement très proche d'atteindre, d'après moi, ce seuil, et à présent, il se sert de toute cette connaissance qu'il a emmagasiné afin d'aider les autres autour de lui à mieux vivre, au lieu de continuer à chercher une vérité qui finirait par le détruire. "

Un ange passa à nouveau et Harry en profita pour repérer finalement Mars, quelque part au-dessus de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il eut une vague pensée pour les centaures et la manie qu'ils avaient de rechercher la vérité dans les étoiles, sans jamais essayer de s'en servir de quelque manière que ce soit. Ils étaient tellement obstinés que leur " seuil de tolérance " à eux était probablement situé plus haut que celui de la plupart des humains... Severus interrompit ses réflexions.

" Et vous ? "

Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné de la franchise de la question. Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement quand il comprit quelle était la réponse qu'il devait donner.

" Sur bien des domaines, je crois que je suis réellement _trop_ près d'atteindre mon seuil de tolérance. "

Severus le regardait fixement.

" Ainsi, pour en revenir à notre sujet de départ, " ajouta Harry pour faire diversion, " mes pires cauchemars sont un rappel de la réalité qu'au fond de moi, je ne parviens pas à accepter, et il en est de même pour vous et pour chacun des êtres humains. Pour certains, cette vérité est simplement plus nue que pour d'autres, mais elle provoque toujours en nous la même peur panique. Plus vous en apprendrez sur le monde, et plus vous apprendrez à accepter ce qui auparavant vous semblait intolérable. Mais de nouveaux éléments prendront alors la place de ce qui vous semble pour l'instant le pire... "

Harry tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui fixait le lac sans rien ajouter. Il devina qu'il ne le croyait qu'à moitié.

" Quel est votre nom ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

" Severus Rogue " répondit l'autre sans se retourner.

" Eh bien, Mr Rogue, vous apprendrez qu'il existe pire que la douleur physique ou la mort. "

La douleur physique ou la mort... Les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Surpris de la justesse de son observation, Severus se redressa et fixa l'Auror.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire ? " demanda-t-il, redoutant à moitié la réponse.

" ... Peut-être ne plus rien avoir pour lequel vivre, et ne pas pouvoir mourir... "

La phrase fut terminée dans un murmure, et Harry détourna brutalement les yeux. Il sentait le regard de Severus posé fixement sur lui.

" Avez-vous quelque chose pour lequel vivre, Mr Rogue ? " ajouta-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Le Serpentard s'agita légèrement derrière lui, mais ne répondit pas.

" Je pense que oui " poursuivit Harry lui-même. " Protégez donc ce pour lequel vous vivez, et n'ayez pas peur de mourir. Ce n'est pas le pire qui puisse vous arriver. "

Le silence régna un instant.

" Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir " conclut-il d'un ton léger. " Vous allez avoir des ennuis si on vous surprend dehors. "

" ... Et vous ? " demanda Severus d'un ton hésitant.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette intonation dans la voix de celui qui avait été son professeur de potions.

" Je suis un Auror " répondit-il simplement sans se retourner.

Severus s'agita et parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa visiblement, et Harry entendit bientôt le bruissement de l'herbe pendant qu'il s'éloignait à contrecœur. Il attendit que le bruit ne lui parvienne plus pour lever un bras et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sans tarir sur ses joues.

Un moment s'écoula avant qu'un toussotement dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et fixa Albus Dumbledore d'un air étonné.

" Puis-je m'asseoir ? " demanda le vieil homme en désignant l'herbe près de lui.

" Mais je vous en prie " réussit à dire Harry sans balbutier.

Le directeur s'installa confortablement puis le fixa d'un air sérieux.

" Vous avez un air épouvantable, mon garçon. "

Harry se rendit compte qu'avec ses cernes et ses yeux rougis, il ne devait effectivement pas sembler au mieux de sa forme.

" Je vous crois sur parole " répondit-il en souriant.

Il plongea une main dans le lac et se la passa sur les yeux, savourant la sensation de l'eau fraîche sur ses paupières brûlantes, puis les essuya de la manche de sa chemise. Il s'attendait à ce que le vieil homme lui demande ce qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il n'en fit rien, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

" J'ai croisé l'un de nos élèves, Mr Rogue, en sortant " dit Albus, mine de rien. " Il avait l'air songeur... "

" Vraiment ? " demanda Harry sur le même ton. " Les élèves ne sont pas pourtant pas censés sortir de leur dortoir aussi tôt, je crois ? "

" Moui, mais je me demande surtout à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir. Cela avait l'air de vraiment l'absorber, si bien qu'il ne m'a même pas vu... "

Harry savait que ce genre de jeu était particulièrement apprécié du vieux directeur, mais il n'y était pas mauvais non plus. En réalité, ils savaient tous les deux ce que faisait Severus dehors et pourquoi - ou du moins à peu près pour le directeur - il était rentré dans un tel état d'esprit. Albus essayait juste de voir s'il ne pouvait pas abattre ce " à peu près ". Mais Harry n'avait aucune intention de le laisser faire.

" J'espère que vous lui avez ôté des points ? C'est bien comme ça que fonctionnent les punitions, ici ? "

Albus ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'un instant, il détourna la conversation.

" A ce qu'on m'a dit, vous venez d'Australie ? "

" En effet. "

" Un beau pays, n'est-ce pas ? Très ensoleillé... C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas remarqué d'accent particulier dans votre anglais ? "

Harry savait qu'Albus tentait de déceler une faille dans son histoire pour démasquer un éventuel mensonge. Malheureusement pour lui, Eddings et lui avaient parfaitement prévu ce genre de détails.

" Je suis né en Angleterre " répondit-il en souriant. " Lorsque ma tante et mon oncle moldus ont déménagé en Australie, j'avais neuf ans. "

" Oui, on m'a dit qu'ils vous avaient recueilli lorsque vos parents ont été tués par d'anciens adeptes de Grindewald persuadés qu'ils pouvaient faire revivre leur maître en continuant dans sa lignée ? "

L'histoire originelle était véridique. Une bande d'une dizaine de sorciers sombres dévoués à Grindewald avait en effet semé la pagaille dans le monde sorcier douze ans après la chute du mage noir, tué par Dumbledore lui-même. Plusieurs familles avaient été détruites avant que les Aurors ne parviennent à les retrouver et à les maîtriser, et un jeune couple du nom de Davies était du nombre. Seulement, ils n'avaient en réalité jamais eu d'enfant.

" C'est étrange que vous n'ayez pas subi le même sort qu'eux, tout de même... "

" Ma mère m'avait mis en sécurité dans une chambre cachée de la maison, ils ne m'ont pas trouvé. "

" Oui, oui, bien sûr... " murmura le vieux sorcier.

La conversation se poursuivit un instant sur les origines de Harry, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Auror réussisse à la faire dévier sur l'école. Comme il avait eu l'occasion de le constater au cours des années, le vieil homme était profondément attaché à Poudlard, il se fit donc une joie de décrire les règles générales selon lesquelles fonctionnaient le château et ses habitants eux-mêmes. Harry savait déjà la plupart de ces choses, bien sûr, mais il retira de cette conversation de nombreux éléments nouveaux.

Il apprit par exemple que le professeur de Divination actuel, prédécesseur de Sybille Trelawney, était un vieil homme irascible qui prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer ses élèves à grand coup d'apparitions soudaines et mystérieuses ou de mauvais présages. Adam Scott, c'était son nom, se servait surtout, d'après Albus, des nombreux passages secrets du château qui aboutissaient dans des couloirs sombres ou de son imagination illimitée en matière de destins atroces, mais l'effet était réussi : les élèves l'évitaient comme la peste et se précipitaient dans le premier couloir qui s'ouvrait à eux du plus loin qu'il le voyait arriver. Le père spirituel de Rogue, conclut Harry pour lui-même.

Terry Brouet, le professeur de Potions, était une sorcière qui paraissait vivre dans son propre monde, fait de racines de mandragore et d'écailles de dragon, et n'en sortait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Elle faisait ainsi ses cours la tête à moitié ailleurs, donnant des instructions ou retranchant des points d'une voix totalement atone, pensant déjà à la décoction qu'elle devait terminer le soir même pour la livrer à l'infirmerie... Encore Mme Pomfresh était-elle obligée de descendre elle-même aux cachots pour aller lui réclamer ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Les seuls moments où on la voyait s'animer quelque peu étaient les matchs de Quidditch et le banquet de fin d'année où la Coupe des Quatre Maisons était remise, car en tant que directrice de Serpentard, elle était une supportrice acharnée de sa maison. Si Serpentard gagnait, elle oubliait alors son chaudron pendant environ une journée pour lancer des regards triomphants à tous les élèves qui n'était pas sous sa responsabilité et taper joyeusement sur l'épaule des autres avec de grands sourires - ce qui la faisait d'ailleurs passer pour une schizophrène aux yeux de toute l'école -. Si Serpentard perdait, en revanche, elle s'enfermait dans son bureau et n'en sortait plus, disait la rumeur générale, avant la rentrée suivante.

Le professeur de botanique, Véronique Dodendron, Véro pour les intimes, était une grande femme énergique qui ne jurait que par les plantes. Ses essais d'élevage de Strangulane Mauve Géante - une plante carnivore originaire d'Amérique du Sud et se nourrissant habituellement de petits animaux, qui avait atteint sa taille démesurément grande quand elle avait découvert qu'un humain de temps en temps aidait à sa digestion - dans les serres de l'école resteraient à jamais gravées dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Etonnamment, elle s'entendait très bien avec Hagrid...

Après cela, la conversation dériva vers les évènements extérieurs. Albus confia ainsi à Harry qu'une vingtaine d'élèves avaient déjà perdu un être cher par la faute de Voldemort et de ses adeptes, et que l'arrivée du courrier était généralement suivie par de nombreux regards inquiets de voir une lettre noire atterrir devant eux. La pratique était commune à cette époque d'envoyer des enveloppes de cette couleur afin que le destinataire puisse s'isoler avant de prendre connaissance du contenu, mais bien souvent les adolescents éclataient en larmes à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient avant de sortir en courant.

Les titres des quotidiens étaient également très surveillés, les abonnés guettant les annonces de nouvelles attaques ou des dernières mesures du gouvernement. Les plus jeunes, s'ils ne comprenaient pas encore pleinement les raisons d'une telle attitude, se laissaient gagner par la tension de leurs aînés.

En somme, l'ambiance aurait été réellement sombre si quelques élèves ne s'étaient pas mis en tête de la détendre à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. En disant ces mots, Albus laissa un sourire malicieux s'étirer sur ses lèvres et faire pétiller son regard. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait allusion au comportement chahuteur des Maraudeurs, et il fut soudainement très fier de son père et de ses amis.

Finalement, le directeur évoqua les évènements de la veille.

" Vous avez fait grande impression en vous servant ainsi des Thestrals de Poudlard, cependant Mr Pettigrow n'a pas paru beaucoup profiter du voyage que vous lui avez fait faire. De plus, vos deux collègues sont assez réputés et vous font, il faut bien le dire, de l'ombre. Les élèves se méfient de vous et envient les plus jeunes. Vous risquez d'avoir quelques problèmes pour vous imposer... " le prévint-il.

" Ce genre de problèmes ne me fait pas vraiment peur " minimisa Harry.

" Certes, néanmoins cela risque de nuire à l'ambiance de travail " poursuivit le vieil homme.

Harry se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

" Que suggérez-vous ? "

" Frappez un grand coup " répondit-il. " Trouvez un moyen d'attirer leur respect et leur confiance tout à la fois. Plus tôt vous agirez, mieux cela vaudra. Pour l'instant, votre côte de popularité n'est pas bien haute, il faut le dire... "

Harry le fixa un instant puis se tourna vers le lac, pensif. Un moyen d'attirer leur respect...

" Eh bien, " reprit Albus après un moment, " je crois que je vais vous laisser y réfléchir seul. J'ai une tonne de paperasses à régler, et il est temps que je cesse de les remettre toujours à plus tard ou le Ministère va finir par perdre patience. Nous nous reverrons au petit déjeuner. "

" Peut-être... " répondit Harry d'un ton méditatif.

Le directeur s'immobilisa au moment où il allait se lever.

" Bien, bien " dit-il en souriant. " Je vois que vous n'avez pas l'intention de traîner. "

Harry lui rendit son sourire, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

" Je pense que la journée sera en effet très productive, monsieur le directeur. "

" Oh, appelez-moi Albus. Tâchez tout de même de ne pas être en retard pour votre premier cours " ajouta le vieil homme d'un ton dégagé en se levant et en commençant à s'éloigner.

" N'ayez crainte, je n'en ai pas l'intention. "

Le directeur s'éloigna en souriant et Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'aux portes du château.

'Mais avant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire' finit-il pour lui-même. 'Finalement, ces cauchemars ont eu du bon, aujourd'hui.'

Il se leva précautionneusement et se drapa dans sa cape pour préserver son corps de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Heureusement que les nuits de septembre gardaient des traces de l'été finissant, ou il aurait probablement dû passer par la case infirmerie dans les prochains jours, comme un recoin de son esprit lui en fit la réflexion. Sans y prêter plus attention, Harry se tourna vers la Forêt Interdite, sourit et s'avança vers la lisière.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que deux yeux bleus perçants le regardèrent s'enfoncer sous les premiers arbres avec curiosité depuis l'entrebâillement des doubles portes du Grand Hall. Albus repoussa doucement le battant et se dirigea vers son bureau, pensif. Il était sûr que cette recrue de dernière minute lui réservait bien des surprises, et lui cachait au moins autant de secrets. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était encore plus fermement convaincu, c'est qu'il avait rarement été aussi impatient que de savoir ce que ce Davies allait pouvoir inventer...

* * *

Harry marchait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure quand il entendit enfin ce qu'il attendait : des bruits de sabots. Il s'arrêta patiemment et attendit que le centaure le rejoigne. La robe châtaigne et le visage sévère encadrés de cheveux noirs apparurent à la lueur des étoiles et du premier quartier de lune.

'Excellent' pensa Harry. 'Je n'en demandais pas autant.'

" Que faites-vous ici, humain ? "

" En fait, je vous cherchais, Magorian. "

Le centaure cligna des yeux et Harry sourit. Magorian parut se ressaisir et son visage prit une expression étrange.

" Vous êtes l'humain qui a perturbé le cours des astres, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Je ne suis pas assez porté au secret des astres pour déterminer si oui ou non, je les ai perturbés, mais ce serait très probable, en effet. "

" C'est la première fois que notre peuple assiste à pareil phénomène " insista Magorian en fronçant les sourcils. " La voûte céleste est en plein bouleversement, nous ne pouvons plus rien y lire. "

" C'est parce que le futur n'existe plus " dit doucement Harry. " Cela veut simplement dire qu'il faut le reconstruire. "

Magorian se dressa nerveusement sur ses pattes arrière, puis retomba sur ses quatre sabots.

" Reconstruire... Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes là ? " souffla-t-il, troublé.

" Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver seul. "

L'expression du centaure redevint hautaine.

" Si vous voulez nous demander notre aide... "

" Je ne vous demande rien du tout " coupa Harry. " C'est à vous de prendre cette décision. J'ai perturbé le cours des astres, je suis décidé à le stabiliser à nouveau, même si je dois le faire seul. Songez simplement qu'il se peut que j'échoue, et qu'alors d'autres prendront ma place, et la carte du ciel n'en sera que plus modifiée par rapport à ce que vous connaissiez jusqu'à maintenant. "

" Vous avez faussé notre connaissance " poursuivit Magorian d'un ton presque boudeur. " Nous détestons nous sentir aussi ignorants... "

Harry le fixa un instant, pensif.

" Je ne veux pas insulter votre peuple, Magorian, mais peut-être les centaures sont-ils restés trop longtemps persuadés que le savoir serait toujours à portée de leurs mains. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps pour vous d'agir pour continuer à pouvoir accéder librement à cette connaissance ? "

Magorian fit un autre écart sans quitter Harry des yeux, surpris de ces paroles. Un long silence souligna les derniers mots de Harry.

" Je communiquerais vos propos à mon peuple " dit-il enfin d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder ferme, mais dans laquelle pointait un peu de doute. " Etes-vous venus ici dans le seul but d'avoir cette conversation ? "

" En fait, non " avoua Harry en souriant. " J'espérais que, vous qui connaissez si bien cette forêt, pourriez me mettre en contact avec certains de ses habitants. "

Magorian fronça les sourcils.

" Et lesquels de ces habitants dont vous parlez voudriez-vous rencontrer ? "

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua.

* * *

" Sirius ! "

L'adolescent grogna à peine au cri de son meilleur ami. En désespoir de cause, celui-ci se tourna vers Rémus comme il revenait de la salle de bains.

" Mais c'est pas possible, il devient pire que Peter ! "

" Hey ! " protesta faiblement l'intéressé.

Queudver était assis sur son lit, encore légèrement nébuleux, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux dans le vide. James ne lui accorda aucune attention et retroussa ses manches d'un air déterminé. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Rémus déposa ses affaires sur son lit et s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu veux de l'aide ? " proposa-t-il.

" Volontiers. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? " demanda Peter d'un ton intrigué.

" On utilise les grands moyens " répondit James en glissant ses doigts entre le matelas et le sommier à la tête du lit.

Rémus en fit de même à l'autre bout et, sur un signe de tête, ils soulevèrent ensemble le bord du lit, le renversant sur son occupant qui se retrouva à terre, coincé sous le matelas.

" Mais ça va pas la tête ? " s'exclama Patmol, bien réveillé cette fois-ci.

Il fusilla du regard James et Rémus, qui avaient rejoint Peter dans son fou rire aussitôt leur méfait terminé, s'empara furieusement de son uniforme et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en grommelant dans sa barbe :

" Complètement malades, ceux-là, rien à en tirer... "

Un quart d'heure et un lit refait plus tard, les Maraudeurs réussirent finalement à descendre dans la salle commune où ils s'affalèrent dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

" Alors Queudver ? " demanda Sirius. " Raconte, comment c'était le voyage avec Davies ? "

Des cinquième années à proximité tendirent l'oreille, mais Peter ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à frissonner.

" Horrible. Mais en même temps, " ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même, " qu'est-ce que c'était beau... "

Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'entre-regardèrent, interloqués.

" Comment est-ce que ça peut être en même temps horrible et beau, Peter ? " demanda James en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

" Je... en fait, c'était vraiment effrayant de monter sur ce truc invisible " balbutia Peter. " J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de trouille quand on a décollé. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était... je sais pas comment dire, c'était juste... eh bien, magique, en fait... "

Voyant les froncements de sourcils des autres s'accentuer, il poursuivit :

" Vous voyez, on était haut au-dessus du sol, et au début, j'ai eu peur. Mais au bout d'un moment, c'était comme si je volais tout seul... je veux dire, je ne voyais pas la bestiole qui me portais, je voyais juste ce qu'il y avait _en dessous_... et c'était vraiment beau. Je crois bien que pendant tout le voyage, j'ai cru que j'étais dans un rêve, et que je ne me suis réveillé qu'au moment où on a atterri. "

James, Sirius et Rémus observèrent les yeux pleins d'émerveillement de leur ami, puis échangèrent à nouveau des regards.

" Peter, " résuma James, " tu veux dire que tu as fait tout le voyage de Londres jusqu'ici à je ne sais combien de mètres d'altitude sur une créature que tu ne voyais même pas, et sans avoir une seule fois le vertige ? Toi qui ne peut même pas regarder au pied des remparts de Poudlard à partir d'une des tours faites en pierre bien solide sans avoir la nausée ? "

Peter pâlit brusquement et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

" Dis comme ça, j'ai presque envie de vomir... Mais, " ajouta-t-il pendant que ses yeux se perdaient au loin et que ses joues reprenaient des couleurs " c'était vraiment magnifique. "

Ses amis échangèrent une troisième série de regards, puis Sirius se redressa dans son siège, souriant de toutes ses dents.

" Quand je vous disais qu'il était génial ! "

* * *

Les Maraudeurs atteignirent la Grande Salle et son agitation fourmillante d'un premier jour de cours. Sirius jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, imité presque instantanément par les trois autres.

" Davies n'est pas là " constata Patmol en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est à ce demander si ce type mange, de temps en temps " dit James.

" Je vous laisse " annonça Rémus. " Il faut que je distribue les emplois du temps. "

Le jeune loup-garou se dirigea vers la haute silhouette de McGonagall à l'autre bout de la salle, bientôt rejoint par Lily Evans qui venait d'arriver avec son amie Anna. James contempla un instant la jeune fille avant qu'un rappel à l'ordre de Sirius le ramène à la réalité.

" Cher ami, pourrais-tu oublier ton cœur d'amoureux transi le temps que nous nous occupions de nos estomacs ? "

James se tourna vers son meilleur ami, souriant et le suivit à la table des Gryffondors. Ils s'assirent côte à côte en face de Peter et Sirius continua de la taquiner.

" Franchement, James, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cette fille ? Alors que tu pourrais avoir la moitié de l'école à tes pieds si tu faisais un geste ? "

" Rectifications, Sirius : _tu_ as la moitié de l'école à tes pieds. "

Patmol lui dédia un énorme sourire sans se retourner une seule fois vers les filles dispersées dans la Grande Salle qui le lorgnaient depuis son entrée.

" Eh, que veux-tu, vieux, c'est ça l'élégance... Il n'empêche que tu es le joueur de Quidditch le plus populaire de toute l'école ! "

" Pas pour tout le monde " répondit James en se tournant vers Lily qui atteignait le bout de la table et commençait à distribuer les parchemins.

A l'autre bout, Rémus faisait de même, et il laissa bientôt tomber quatre emplois du temps, dont le sien, devant eux. Les trois autres s'emparèrent avidement des morceaux de papier et parcoururent rapidement les colonnes des yeux.

" Botanique en premier " grommela James. " Il faudra qu'on demande aux sixième années de ramasser nos cadavres à la fin du cours, je tiens beaucoup à être enterré. "

Sirius pouffa à côté de lui sans quitter des yeux sa grille.

" Oh non ! " s'exclama-t-il d'un air désolé. " On a Défense contre le Forces du Mal seulement demain. C'est injuste ! "

" Il faudrait qu'on sache qui a Davies en premier, pour en apprendre plus " constata Rémus en revenant près d'eux, les mains vides.

" Les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de septième année " laissa nonchalamment tomber Anderson juste à côté de Peter pendant que Lily se rasseyait près d'elle.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers les tables indiquées et virent en effet fleurir des airs inquiets sur les visages des aînés.

" Peuh ! " renifla Sirius avec dédain. " Ils ne connaissent pas leur chance. "

" Je me demande ce que trafique Davies " murmura James d'un air songeur en se tournant vers la seule place vide de la table des professeurs.

Les autres élèves l'avaient remarquée, à présent, et les regards inquiets se changèrent en expressions surprises et mitigées. Mais avant que les suppositions n'aient pu commencer à se développer, un bruit sourd indiqua à ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de la sortie que les doubles portes du Grand Hall venaient de s'ouvrir. Les conversations cessèrent brutalement quand Davies passa devant celles de la Grande Salle sans y faire attention. Sirius poussa un cri étranglé.

Leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'affairait à ôter des brindilles et des feuilles mortes de ses longs cheveux tout en marchant, et son visage était couvert de coupures. Ses vêtements n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en très bon état non plus. S'apercevant que l'attention générale était fixée sur lui, Harry tourna la tête et sourit. Les élèves suivirent son regard et virent un sourire identique flotter sur le visage du directeur, accompagné d'une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Davies disparut en direction de l'escalier de marbre avant que quiconque puisse réagir autrement.

" Il n'est pas allé... dans la Forêt Interdite ? " demanda Rémus, les yeux ronds.

" Tu connais un autre endroit près de Poudlard où il aurait pu se mettre dans cet état ? " rétorqua James sans quitter le Grand Hall des yeux.

Près d'eux, les conversations commencèrent à reprendre.

" Encore un hurluberlu à ce poste " dit calmement Anna Anderson. " Ce ne sera pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière. "

" Anna ! " la réprimanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. " Il avait l'air sympa, hier ! "

Anna se contenta de hausser les épaules, son attention de nouveau fixée sur son assiette de bacon.

" Au moins, July et Eloïse pourront nous raconter " ajouta Lily en se tournant vers les deux Serdaigles qui arboraient presque des airs de condamnées à mort. " J'espère que tout ira bien pour elles... "

* * *

Harry était parti se changer et se débarbouiller en vitesse. La traversée de la Forêt Interdite n'était jamais de tout repos, même quand on était guidé par un centaure qui la connaissait comme sa poche. Et ceux qu'il avait cherché à rencontrer vivait au cœur des bois. L'avantage, c'était que maintenant, on prêtait plus attention à ses multiples plaies qu'à ses yeux rouges et cernés...

Appuyé patiemment contre le mur près de sa salle de classe, il attendait maintenant que ses premiers élèves daignent se montrer. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle, parmi lesquels il reconnut July Backson et Eloïse McDonald, les deux amies de Lily, atteignirent enfin le couloir. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le reste de leurs camarades qui se rassemblèrent près de lui alors que le début des cours sonnait dans Poudlard.

" Pourquoi n'entrons-nous pas ? " demanda un Serdaigle, méfiant.

" Parce que la classe aura lieu dehors " annonça Harry.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, échangeant des regards inquiets.

" N'ayez crainte " ajouta-t-il en souriant. " Nous n'entrerons pas dans la Forêt Interdite. Venez. "

Il leur fit signe et se retourna, prenant la direction du Grand Hall. Les adolescents le suivirent à contrecœur. Arrivé dehors, Harry se dirigea droit vers la lisière de la forêt.

" Vous aviez dit qu'on n'allait pas y entrer ! " s'exclama un Poufsouffle d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

" Et je n'ai pas menti " dit Harry par-dessus son épaule. " N'ayez crainte, nous nous arrêterons à la lisière. Vous ne risquerez rien. "

Là encore, les septième années suivirent. Parvenus à l'ombre des arbres, plusieurs d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent net, refusant d'aller plus loin. Mais Harry s'arrêta également et se retourna vers eux.

" Vous pouvez vous asseoir " dit-il en faisant un geste de sa baguette.

L'herbe autour d'eux sécha, se débarrassant de la rosée du matin, et les élèves s'assirent avec hésitation. Harry resta debout devant eux.

" Vous êtes tous, " commença-t-il, " conscients des événements graves qui se passent dans le monde sorcier à l'heure actuelle. "

Quelques élèves s'agitèrent.

" Mais j'ai une question à vous poser : croyez-vous que seuls les sorciers soient menacés ? "

Une ou deux mains se levèrent précautionneusement.

" Oui, monsieur... ? "

" Marc Abbot " répondit le jeune Poufsouffle aux cheveux bruns. " Les moldus aussi, non ? "

Harry supposa vaguement que le jeune homme deviendrait le père d'Hannah Abott.

" En effet, Mr Abott, les moldus aussi. Mais pas seulement. Cherchez plus loin. "

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes.

" Voyons, vous savez déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a en horreur les moldus et ce qu'il appelle les " Sangs-de-Bourbe "... "

Harry grimaça à la sonorité de ce mot sur sa langue.

" Mais ne savez-vous pas qu'il y ait d'autres peuples qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs aux sorciers dits de sang " pur " ? "

Une autre main se leva.

" Oui, Melle McDonald ? " sourit Harry.

" Vous voulez parler de toutes les créatures non-humaines ? " répondit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

" Exactement. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. "

Harry retint une autre grimace comme les mots franchissaient ses lèvres. Ca, c'était encore plus bizarre que d'appeler son parrain par son nom de famille.

" Comme Melle McDonald vient de le dire, Voldemort - "

Tressaillement général.

'Zut, il m'a échappé celui-là. Oh, et puis, à quoi bon ?' songea Harry avec irritation.

" -Voldemort, " poursuivit-il avec un regard presque menaçant aux adolescents, " considèrent tous les êtres non-humains, qu'ils soient intelligents ou non, comme inférieurs à nous, et à peine comme des animaux. Qui peut me citer des peuples non-humains et intelligents ? "

Cette fois, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Harry interrogea une jeune Serdaigle.

" Les centaures, " dit celle-ci avec un regard méfiant à la Forêt Interdite, " et les elfes de maison. Et les géants également. "

Les autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

" Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle " coupa Harry. " Bien que cela puisse vous sembler idiot, les géants sont capables, entre autres, de la parole, et sont donc considérés comme un peuple intelligent. Leur cerveau est juste un peu moins développé que le nôtre. "

Le silence suivit ces paroles.

" Un autre peuple doué d'intelligence ? Mr Abott ? "

" Les gobelins, monsieur " répondit le jeune garçon.

" Bien sûr, oui, les gobelins. Vous n'en voyez pas d'autres ? "

Les adolescents s'agitèrent sur l'herbe.

" Monsieur, " intervint un Serdaigle d'un air gêné, " les autres peuples sont des légendes qu'on raconte aux enfants... "

" Vraiment ? " sourit Harry. " Les légendes ont pourtant toutes un fond de vérité, non ? Dites-moi donc à quoi vous pensez. "

Le Serdaigle jeta un regard nerveux à ses camarades, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et cita autre chose.

" Les nains ? "

Des sourires moqueurs apparurent sur le visage de quelques Serdaigles.

" Les nains sont réels " dit Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Les sourires se changèrent en regards incrédules.

" Je peux vous l'assurer " ajouta Harry en souriant. " J'en ai moi-même rencontré. Mais vous étiez sur le point de dire autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il au Serdaigle, ignorant les débuts de conversation chuchotés parmi les adolescents.

Le Serdaigle parut mortifié.

" Euh... je... "

" Allons, n'hésitez pas " conseilla doucement Harry. " A quoi pensiez-vous ? "

Le Serdaigle commença à rougir et à s'agiter. Finalement, il murmura :

" Les elfes. "

Aussitôt, tous les autres élèves s'écroulèrent par terre, pliés en deux de rire. Le Serdaigle avait maintenant atteint la teinte d'une tomate trop mûre.

" Ca suffit ! "

La voix de leur professeur claqua comme un fouet. Les élèves se redressèrent, étonnés, et le jeune Serdaigle releva les yeux.

" Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a aucune raison de rire. "

Les adolescents le fixèrent tous comme s'il était fou. Des murmures de " Il n'y pense pas ? ", et " Il ne veut quand même pas nous faire avaler ça ? " commencèrent à s'élever. Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Sur un dernier regard sévère, il se tourna vers la lisière de la Forêt. Les jeunes l'écoutèrent élever la voix dans une langue inconnue, le regard bovin.

[-Devon, êtes-vous là ?]

Les élèves sursautèrent tous quand une réponse vient de l'ombre des sous-bois, formulée d'une voix flûtée et chantante.

[-Oui, Harry. Nous te rejoignons.]

Il y eut à peine un bruissement de feuillage, et deux silhouettes vêtues de vert, à peu près celles d'humains très élancés, émergèrent du couvert des arbres. L'un des deux nouveaux venus, celui qui avait parlé avec leur professeur, arborait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux verts, tandis que l'autre, une femme, avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux gris. Ils portaient tous les deux de grands arcs et des carquois de flèches. Les élèves tombèrent dans le mutisme devant les yeux légèrement bridés et les oreilles pointues.

" Eh bien, " continua Harry, rompant le silence total qui régnait sur eux, " je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours, n'est-ce pas ? "

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre ! Cette fois-ci, le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore fini, mais il n'est pas loin ! Et pour l'instant, c'est de loin mon préféré, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire…_

_Pendant qu'on y est, j'aimerais vous demander un conseil ; c'est un sondage, si vous préférez : avec qui aimeriez-vous que je case Harry ?_

_1) Pas de romance, c'est mieux._

_2) Un personnage existant : précisez lequel._

_3) Un personnage qu'il faudrait créer pour ça._

_Je ne dis pas que je choisirais forcément la solution qui aurait la majorité, mais ça m'aiderait grandement à me décider ! J'attends vos réponses, vous savez comment les donner…_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes :** Ce chapitre est mon préféré, et je pense que les fans des Maraudeurs comprendront pourquoi ! Vous aurez aussi droit au retour d'un personnage pas spécialement apprécié, mais auquel, si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai réservé un traitement de faveur... Niark, niark !

**Remerciements :** Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais il semble que FF. net m'en ai fait sauter un certain nombre ! Sur la page d'accueil, j'en ai 65, sur ma page d'auteur, 53, et quand je clique il m'en affiche 56 ! Allez comprendre ! Ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu comprendront donc que c'est parce que je n'ai pas reçu leur message, et si c'était possible, j'apprécierais que vous puissiez me les renvoyer sur mon e-mail. Merci d'avance !

Marie-Jo : Je suis bien contente que tu es appréciée, j'ai plusieurs fois eu l'impression de tourner en rond avec Rogue ! Quand à Magorian, je l'ai fait complètement au feeling, sans y réfléchir avant !

Missouistiti : Merci beaucoup ! Entre nous, moi, je préfère ce chapitre-ci, mais les discussions de celui d'avant n'étaient pas mal non plus. Merci de ton vote, j'en prends note !

Tylilna : C'est bien possible que je me sois laissée influencer par Tolkien, mais vu le nombre de trucs que j'ai lus sur les elfes, ce ne serait pas uniquement par lui ! Je me demande moi-même de quels tréfonds de mon esprit a pu surgir ce petit bout de philo… d'autant plus que je n'ai même pas encore eu de cours de philosophie ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis pour le sondage. Savoir exactement où je vais ? O_O Excuse-moi d'être aussi directe, mais… T'es complètement à côté de la plaque ! En réalité, je vois en très vague où ça va me mener à la fin, mais à chaque chapitre que je commence, je dois passer au moins une bonne demi-heure à me creuser les méninges pour savoir de quoi il va parler… ^^

Fumseck : C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, on plonge dans les profondeurs de l'esprit humain… et centaure ! Dans celui-ci, on a un peu plus d'action, mais toujours pas mal de discours. Il y en a beaucoup qui veulent que notre petit Harry reste célibataire, hein ? Tu as raison, c'était beaucoup plus structuré, cette fois ! lol

Phern : Par le 4, tu veux dire le 3, non ? J'ai tendance à m'embrouiller à cause du prologue… Je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez autant celui-là, j'espère que le nouveau te paraîtra aussi bien ! Ton idée ne serait pas mal, mais vu que Lewis ne voulait même pas envoyer de troisième Auror, ça paraîtrait un peu louche qu'il le fasse à ce moment, non ? Mais bon, merci de ta proposition !

Thestral : Effectivement, cette review est la seule que j'ai reçue de ta part sur ce chapitre… C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt fière du coup des elfes, et tu vas voir que les réactions ne vont pas manquer ! Merci de ton avis.

Shion : Ok, je retiens. Et merci pour le compliment !

Ash_of_Mine : Manifestement, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu le problème ! C'est vraiment dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir la lire, ta review super longue… *soupir* Ouh ! Tu me fais tellement de compliments que je sens d'ici mes mollets gonfler ! Je suis fière d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir, comme je l'ai dit, je ne me considère pas spécialement comme très sensible, mais j'ai pleuré pour écrire ce passage. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il méritait vraiment quelques larmes. Moi aussi, je trouve le couple HG/RW, non seulement pas mal, mais encore évident ! Je pense que ce serait dévier de l'histoire originelle que d'en faire autre chose. A vrai dire, au départ, je ne comptais pas du tout passer à un dialogue aussi sérieux, j'y suis allée à l'inspiration du moment ! Donc c'est un peu normal qu'il n'y est pas eu de trop brusque changement de sujet. Je crois qu'on doit être sur la même longueur d'onde ! Très franchement, j'hésitais moi-même entre ce couple très précisément ou ne pas faire de romance du tout. Pas besoin de long plaidoyer, tu vois, je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, car c'est exactement ce que je ressentais ! J'attends ta question avec impatience, et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu du tout de m'envoyer une review plus longue pour me la poser ! ^^

Jeanne D'Arc : Merci, les compliments font toujours autant plaisir ! ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon petit sondage ! Après réflexion, je pense que je ne vais pas faire de romance, du moins pour l'instant. En revanche, il est possible que la seconde partie comporte un slash, j'aviserais arrivée là. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça… Mais revenons au présent, et je vous laisse lire !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Où le reste du monde apprend l'existence de Harry Davies.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, toute l'école savait que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de septième année avaient rencontré deux elfes à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et les élèves concernés étaient littéralement inondés de questions auxquelles ils répondaient avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres mettaient à les écouter. Harry était maintenant fixé par des yeux emplis d'admiration partout où il allait, et il se plaisait à écouter les discussions enflammés reprendre aussitôt qu'il avait tourné le dos. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Albus, mais il avait hâte de savoir ce que le vieux directeur penserait de tout cela.

Les elfes, peuple par nature très renfermé, avaient tout d'abord été abasourdis qu'un humain, humain qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, puisse connaître leur langage. Harry leur avait alors raconté les grandes lignes de son histoire - son origine, la façon dont il était arrivé ici, comment il avait été forcé d'apprendre le langage des principaux êtres doués d'intelligence pour les convaincre de s'armer contre Voldemort avant qu'il ne les détruisent, la façon dont s'était terminée la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres - et, comme aux centaures, leur avait suggéré de réfléchir à leur passivité quant au monde environnant.

Après quoi, il leur avait demandé s'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il était temps pour les sorciers de reconnaître une bonne fois pour toutes leur existence, non pas en tant que légende mais en tant qu'êtres de chair et d'os. Les elfes avaient longtemps débattu ce point, et Harry avait commencé à se demander s'il ne devait pas retourner à Poudlard pour ses cours et revenir un autre jour quand, à la grande majorité, les elfes avaient décidé qu'il avait raison.

C'est alors qu'il avait proposé à deux d'entre eux de l'accompagner à la lisière de la forêt pour être présentés à un groupe de jeunes humains. Il avait promis que ce groupe serait limité, les elfes étant très timides envers les autres espèces intelligentes, et qu'ils resteraient à la limite des arbres afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas de l'éloignement de leur habitat naturel. Devon était un elfe que Harry aurait dû connaître vingt-cinq ans plus tard, mais les elfes vieillissaient très lentement du fait de leur longévité exceptionnelle. Ils étaient donc rapidement redevenus les amis qu'ils avaient étés pour le jeune Auror, et Devon avait fait confiance au sorcier et accepté sa proposition. Sa compagne, Laurana, décidée à ne pas le laisser seul en compagnie de toute une troupe d'humains, avait tenu à l'accompagner.

Durant tout le cours, Harry avait donc servi d'interprète aux questions impatientes de ses élèves et aux réponses mélodieuses des elfes. A la fin de la leçon, Devon et Laurana étaient repartis rassurés à leur forêt et les adolescents surexcités, mais déçus que cela se soit terminé aussi vite, avaient repris en courant le chemin du château. Les ragots n'avaient pas tardé à voler entre les vieux murs de pierre. A la bibliothèque, les quelques rayons sur les peuples non-humains étaient pris d'assaut.

En somme, Harry était tout à fait satisfait. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner - le premier repas qu'il prenait à Poudlard, en fait il avait pris le petit déjeuner le matin même chez les elfes -. Ceux qui n'étaient pas assez occupés à écouter les récits de leurs camarades remarquèrent son entrée et poussèrent leurs voisins du coude. Bientôt, les quatre tables le regardèrent passer avec des expressions variées allant du respect à l'admiration, ou encore à la méfiance ou au je-ne-sais-plus-quoi-penser-alors-j'attends-de-voi r.

Harry, amusé, fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'assit à la place qui lui était réservée entre le professeur de Potions et Thomson. Le Professeur Brouet n'avait, semble-t-il, rien remarqué d'inhabituel et se servait en rôti de veau de son air absent coutumier, mais Thomson lui jetait à présent des coups d'œil en coin comme s'il ne savait pas s'il était une créature particulièrement rare et intéressante ou un danger mortel pour quiconque le touchait. Harry remarqua tout de même que sa chaise était légèrement plus éloignée de la sienne qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, et retint à grand mal un sourire.

" Eh bien, eh bien " s'exclama le directeur, deux places plus loin. " Voilà le héros du jour, on dirait. Vous avez fait particulièrement fort, aujourd'hui. "

" J'ai entendu dire que vos conseils étaient toujours bons à suivre " répliqua Harry en souriant.

" Il n'empêche que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir où vous avez pu apprendre le langage elfique ? " interrogea Albus. " De plus, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, les elfes sont un peuple extrêmement timide ? "

Harry pouvait presque entendre toute la salle retenir sa respiration pour mieux entendre leur conversation. Il sourit un peu plus.

En racontant son histoire aux elfes, Harry leur avait bien précisé de ne pas l'ébruiter, mais il l'avait surtout fait parce qu'il était l'un des rares, et plus probablement le seul, non-elfe à parler leur langue et qu'il savait ce peuple très discret quant aux secrets qui n'étaient pas les siens. Malgré tout, il n'était pas décidé à tenter la chance en donnant des cours particuliers d'elfique, d'autant plus que ses amis des bois lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas.

" Navré, Albus " s'excusa-t-il. " J'ai fait une promesse, je ne peux rien dire. "

Le vieux directeur accepta de bonne grâce l'échappatoire et retourna à son gigot d'agneau, suggérant ainsi aux élèves et aux autres professeurs de l'imiter.

* * *

" Excuse-moi, Evans ? "

Lily leva la tête et fixa le jeune garçon devant elle, méfiante.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? "

" Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable " renifla James. " Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais terminé avec quelques-uns de ces bouquins ? "

Lily le fixa, incrédule.

" Depuis quand le grand James Potter s'encombre-t-il à lire des livres pour se renseigner ? "

James grimaça.

" C'est pas pour moi, mais pour Sirius. Il fait une fixation sur Davies, il y a plus moyen de l'en déscotcher. Alors, tu as fini ? "

Lily referma trois ou quatre livres ouverts devant elle et les tendit au Maraudeur sans le quitter des yeux.

" C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bizarre, en ce moment. "

" A qui le dis-tu " soupira James. " Et ce n'est pas toi qui passes la majeure partie de la journée avec lui. Enfin... A plus, Evans ! "

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'éloigna sur un geste négligent de la main. Lily le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre deux étagères. Quoi, pas de vantardises ? Pas de nouvelles tentatives de la faire sortir avec lui ? C'était à croire qu'il avait mûri depuis l'année dernière...

'Non' se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. 'Ca, c'est impossible, Lily...'

Et elle replongea dans ses livres.

Pendant ce temps, James déposait lourdement son chargement devant Sirius. Son ami ne leva pas même la tête, plongé dans " Histoires hautement féeriques et contes purement fantastiques ". Rémus, ses affaires d'Astronomie étalées devant lui, le fixait d'un air fasciné. Il se tourna vers James en l'entendant s'asseoir.

" Quand je pense que c'est un type qu'il connaît depuis à peine une semaine qui a réussi ce que j'essayais en vain depuis six ans : le garder plus de dix minutes à la bibliothèque ! Je vais finir pas être jaloux... "

" Eh, regardez ! " s'exclama Peter à ce moment. " Il y a une illustration d'elfe, dans celui-là ! "

Il désigna le livre qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il feuilletait. Sirius se pencha aussitôt vers lui.

" Où ça ? Montre ! "

James les fixa d'un air affligé.

" Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre aussi, Peter ? "

Peter rougit.

" Mais... enfin, je trouve que... les elfes, c'est intéressant, non ? "

James secoua la tête d'un air de désespéré et se tourna vers Rémus.

" Bon, eh bien, on est les deux derniers à rester objectifs, hein, Lunard ? "

Le loup-garou lui jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux ronds, et désigna les deux autres Maraudeurs, tous deux replongés dans leurs livres.

" Excuse-moi, James, mais comment veux-tu que je reste objectif quand je vois _ça_ ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il a vraiment quelque chose de particulier, ce type ! "

James poussa un énorme soupir et s'avachit dans son siège.

" Ok, j'imagine que je ne vais plus rien dire, alors. Pas qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, de toute façon... " ajouta-t-il avec un regard désenchanté à Queudver et Patmol, qui ne levèrent même pas la tête.

* * *

Harry profita de son après-midi pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la salle des professeurs. Les Aurors se partageant un seul poste à trois, ils disposaient chacun de bien plus de temps libre que le reste du personnel, mais techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment du temps libre puisqu'ils devaient encore assumer leur rôle de gardes. Harry retrouva d'ailleurs O'Brien et Thomson attablés ensemble au fond de la salle, penchés sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il s'approcha et s'assit près d'eux, les faisant sursauter.

" Puis-je participer ? " sollicita-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise, et Thomson prit la parole.

" Oui, nous voulions justement vous parler... "

Il se redressa dans son siège et Harry aperçut une carte de Poudlard et de ses environs étalée sur la table. Même Pré-au-Lard était représenté dessus.

" Nous étions en train de songer à installer des protections supplémentaires autour de l'école. "

" Sur les murs ? Ils sont pourtant déjà saturés de sortilèges, et je doute que nous trois suffirions à en ajouter de plus puissants... "

" Oui. C'est pourquoi nous pensions plutôt à autre chose... "

Harry leva un sourcil pour l'inviter à poursuivre, et O'Brien se pencha sur la carte et désigna les limites du terrain de Poudlard.

" Les protections dont vous parlez sont effectivement très puissantes " expliqua-t-elle. " Mais elles ne peuvent être à la même intensité partout sur le périmètre, justement à cause de cette puissance. De nombreux directeurs de Poudlard ont tenté d'éliminer le problème, mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés. C'est pourquoi ils ont déterminé que la puissance maximale devrait être accordée aux régions les plus exposées, comme près du portail d'entrée ou sur tout le terrain découvert qui sépare la lisière de la Forêt Interdite du lac qui s'étend presque jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard... "

Harry hocha la tête devant la justesse du raisonnement.

" Vous pensez à installer d'autres moyens de défense dans les régions les moins bien protégées ? "

" En effet " acquiesça Thomson. " Nous songions déjà à convaincre les sirènes du lac d'intervenir pour nous en cas d'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres par ce côté, ne serait-ce que pour les retarder jusqu'à ce que des troupes du Ministère puisse nous rejoindre. Le directeur pourrait le faire, il connaît leur langage. Mais il reste encore... "

" ... la Forêt Interdite " compléta Harry à sa place.

Thomson hocha la tête. C'était logique, bien sûr. La Forêt Interdite couvrait deux bons tiers du périmètre extérieur de Poudlard. Les directeurs successifs de l'école avaient jugé que la forêt en elle-même constituait déjà une protection, mais elle pouvait cependant être franchie par des hommes bien préparés et pleins de volonté.

" Vous vouliez que je demande aux peuples de la forêt la même chose que Dumbledore demanderait aux sirènes ? " demanda Harry, pensif.

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête et le fixèrent avec espoir.

" Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça. "

" Et pourquoi ? " dit Thomson en fronçant les sourcils.

" Pour la bonne raison que les elfes comme les centaures ont horreur de se mêler des affaires des autres peuples. "

" Mais ça ne concerne plus seulement les humains ! " s'exclama O'Brien. " Tous les peuples intelligents sont concernés par la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres... "

Harry leva une main pour l'interrompre.

" Je sais tout cela " dit-il. " Mais eux ont du mal à le comprendre. Le problème vient toujours d'un humain, au départ. "

Les deux Aurors se renfrognèrent.

" Néanmoins, " poursuivit Harry, " je leur ai exposés la situation du mieux que je pouvais et ils vont y réfléchir. Les deux elfes qui sont intervenus ce matin étaient en quelque sorte une preuve que mes arguments avaient fait mouche quelque part puisqu'ils ont accepté de dévoiler leur existence. "

Thomson le fixa un long moment.

" Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas leur demander plus d'aide ? "

" Eh bien, " réfléchit Harry, " j'imagine que je pourrais juste leur demander de nous prévenir si des Mangemorts traversaient leur forêt. Après tout, personne ne la connaît mieux qu'eux, et une attaque ne leur passerait sûrement pas inaperçue... "

" Ce serait toujours ça de gagné, bien sûr " soupira Thomson. " Ca nous accorderait un peu de temps pour nous préparer à les recevoir... "

Ils continuèrent un moment à discuter stratégie, mais il leur apparut bientôt à tous qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus qu'ils puissent faire.

'C'est bien ce que je pensais' constata Harry. 'Trois Aurors, c'est trop ou trop peu.'

O'Brien s'excusa bientôt pour rejoindre sa salle de cours et ses nouveau élèves, et Thomson prit quelques minutes de plus avant de l'imiter, répugnant visiblement à laisser Harry seul. Mais leurs horaires avaient été aménagés pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux puisse être libre à chaque moment, prêt à intervenir, et c'était le tour de Harry. Thomson fut bien obligé de céder quand le début des cours sonna, et il quitta à son tour en hâte la salle des professeurs.

Resté seul, Harry s'étendit largement dans son fauteuil.

'Bon' songea-t-il. 'C'est pas tout ça, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de passer le temps, moi.'

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut encore source de grande agitation chez les Gryffondors de septième année. Sirius, qui avait à peine pu dormir de la nuit, avait réveillé ses compagnons à une heure un peu trop matinale.

"Six heures ? " s'exclama James, incrédule, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude - si c'était possible. " _Six heures_ ? T'es complètement frapadingue, Patmol ! Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est même pas notre premier cours ! "

" Je sais ! " cria son ami en retour. " Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Peut-être qu'il nous fera rencontrer les elfes, à nous aussi ? "

" Ne sois pas idiot, Sirius " rétorqua Rémus. " Tu sais bien ce qu'ont dit les Poufsouffle et Serpentard de sixième qui l'ont eu ensuite : il s'est contenté de leur faire faire un test écrit pour évaluer leurs connaissances. "

" Oui, mais eux ils n'avaient qu'un cours théorique ! " reprit Sirius. " Nous, on a un double cours, donc ça devrait être de la pratique, non ? "

" Et s'il nous faisait faire un test pratique ? " demanda Peter d'un air inquiet.

Queudver n'avait jamais été très doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme dans beaucoup de matières, d'ailleurs. Il avait poursuivi ces cours après les Buses car Rémus et Sirius le faisaient, l'un parce qu'il soutenait que ça leur serait sûrement extrêmement utile plus tard et l'autre, avec son détachement coutumier, que c'était beaucoup moins ennuyant que d'autres cours comme l'Astronomie ou la Divination - ce à quoi Lunard lui avait envoyé un regard désapprobateur qu'il avait parfaitement ignoré -. James, malgré le fait évident qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ces leçons, les avaient suivis, et Peter n'avait pas voulu se trouver en rade. Cela n'empêchait pas moins qu'il avait eu son Buse de Défense d'extrême justesse.

Sirius ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu et partit avec enthousiasme vers la salle de bains. Le silence régna un instant dans le dortoir, puis James soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

" Où est passé le Sirius qui faisait tous les jours la grasse matinée ? " interrogea-t-il d'une voix lasse.

" Tu veux dire, celui qui essayait de nous tirer de la bibliothèque au lieu de nous y entraîner ? " poursuivit Rémus sur le même ton.

" Celui qui s'empiffrait à table au lieu de rester immobile sur sa chaise en regardant les profs ? " continua Peter.

" Celui qui regardait passer les filles avec son air je-suis-le-type-le-plus-cool-du-monde-mais-je-n'ai -pas-du-tout-la-grosse-tête au lieu de les ignorer... " dit James.

" Celui qui hurlait son ennui quand il n'avait pas vu le bout d'un Serpentard à asticoter depuis quelques heures au lieu de - hey ! "

Un oreiller percuta Rémus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les poings sur les hanches. Peter le regarda de haut en bas et conclut :

" Ouais, où il est passé le Sirius qui passait une heure dans la salle de bains ? "

Un second oreiller le percuta au moment où il refermait la bouche, et un troisième vola en direction de James qui ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur de l'éviter en roulant à bas de son lit, se ramassant dans une position impossible, les pieds plus hauts que la tête.

" Aïe " se contenta-t-il de dire quand il parvint à arrêter sa dégringolade. " Dites les mecs, " dit-il en se tournant vers Rémus et Peter, ignorant parfaitement Sirius qui commençait à s'échauffer de plus en plus, " ça ne vous rappelle pas vaguement quelque chose, ça ? "

" Tu veux dire " répondit innocemment Rémus en l'imitant, " ce type qu'on devait réveiller tous les matins en fanfare et qui nous répondait à coup de batailles de polochons ? "

" Celui " renchérit Peter en ôtant quelques plumes de son pyjama, l'air détaché, " qui restait étalé au milieu des oreillers éventrés en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive sautiller d'un air ridicule pour arriver à s'habiller et courir comme un dératé pour attraper un truc à se mettre sous la dent avant le début des cours ? "

" Ouais, celui-là " affirma James d'un ton méditatif, toujours renversé dans la même position étrange. " Je me demande vraiment où il est passé, ce mec... "

Sirius les regarda tour à tour pendant un moment, puis laissa tomber le quatrième oreiller sur lequel il avait mis la main et leva les bras au ciel avant de se précipiter vers James.

" Oh, _vous_ ! " s'écria-t-il d'un ton coléreux, démenti par le gigantesque sourire qu'il arborait, tout en tirant son meilleur ami de l'état précaire dans lequel il se trouvait.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à le remettre d'aplomb, il le serra contre lui un instant, la mine toujours aussi réjouie. Dès qu'il fut relâché, James se tourna à nouveau vers les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

" Eh, les mecs, je crois bien qu'il est revenu, le type dont on parlait justement. "

" Ouaip, je crois aussi " affirma Peter en lui rendant son sourire.

" On retourne aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, alors ? " suggéra Rémus du même ton qu'eux.

Ils échangèrent un instant un regard, puis, avant que Sirius ne comprit exactement ce qui se passait, ils saisirent dans un synchronisme parfait les oreillers maltraités qui gisaient près d'eux et les retournèrent à l'envoyeur. Mort de rire, Patmol s'écroula par terre et entreprit de commencer la première bataille de polochons de leur septième année, qui avait été trop longtemps ajournée.

* * *

Ils arboraient tous d'énormes sourires lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Mais ces sourires furent vite remplacés par des regards abasourdis. Tout autour des quatre grandes tables, l'effervescence était aussi intense que la veille au déjeuner - à croire qu'un essaim entier d'elfes étaient venus rendre une visite de politesse surprise -. Même la table des professeurs était un peu plus agitée que de coutume. Seul le directeur, roc inébranlable au milieu de la tempête, Brouet, qu'un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas émue, et Davies ne paraissaient pas si secoués que ça. A bien y réfléchir, c'était en fait difficile à déterminer pour ce dernier étant donné que les trois quarts de son visage étaient cachés par le journal qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui.

Les Maraudeurs remarquèrent d'ailleurs que beaucoup de personnes tenaient le même journal entre leurs mains. Un instant, une pensée emplit leur esprit et fit battre leur cœur plus vite. Pas encore une nouvelle attaque ? Mais les élèves n'avaient pas l'air effrayé et les professeurs l'expression grave des jours de massacre. En fait, la plupart d'entre eux jetaient régulièrement des coups d'œil à... Davies. Encore et toujours leur nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'un commun accord, ils se précipitèrent à leur table et s'emparèrent avidement des journaux qui attendaient sagement Rémus et James. Les deux abonnés l'ouvrirent aussitôt et les deux autres se penchèrent par-dessus leurs épaules pour lire. Quatre " Oh ! " simultanés sortirent de leurs bouches.

Voici ce que James et Rémus lurent dans leurs exemplaires respectifs, Sirius de derrière le premier et Peter du dos du second :

" Les elfes : Légende ou bien... réalité ?

" Apparition d'elfes à Poudlard !

" Hier matin entre huit heures et dix heures, pour leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année scolaire débutant, des septième années de Poudlard se sont, d'après plusieurs témoignages, trouvés en présence de deux elfes des bois, peuple considéré jusqu'à maintenant comme une légende. Leur nouveau professeur, Harry Davies, ayant récemment passé son diplôme d'Auror et été aussitôt affecté à la garde de Poudlard que le Ministère a mis cette année en place contre Vous-Savez-Qui en raison d'une faveur quelconque, aurait arrangé lui-même cette rencontre avec les supposés elfes qui viendraient, d'après les élèves, de la Forêt Interdite entourant l'école même ! Les élèves auraient alors passé le reste du cours à poser diverses questions aux " elfes " par l'intermédiaire de leur professeur qui aurait, toujours selon eux, joué le rôle d'interprète...

" Il est possible de douter de la véracité de cette histoire et de se demander si ces jeunes adolescents trop crédules n'ont pas été dupés par les contes que pourraient leur raconter leur professeur. En effet, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir [...] "

James et Rémus arrêtèrent là leur lecture, dégoûtés.

" C'est suivi de tout un récapitulatif des différents sorciers et sorcières qui prétendent avoir déjà rencontrés des elfes des bois " constata Sirius en prenant le journal des mains de son meilleur ami. " Pour la plupart des dératés ou des types minables qui, d'après eux, voulaient surtout qu'on entende parler d'eux. "

" C'est répugnant ! " s'exclama Rémus. " Ils font ça pour le décrédibiliser ! Je connais mal Davies, mais à vue de nez, je dirais qu'il est loin de coller au profil type d'un dératé ou d'un type en mal d'attention publique ! "

" En plus, " ajouta James, " j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas par une faveur d'un quelconque type véreux du gouvernement qu'il était ici, mais parce qu'il avait eu de très bons résultats aux examens d'Aurors. "

" Qui a écrit ce torchon ? " grogna Rémus, jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille de papier qu'il tenait serré dans son poing. " Oh, oui, bien sûr. Marcus Barrow. Le fameux Langue-de-Vipère. "

James et lui grimacèrent de concert. Barrow s'était fait un nom dans les ragots en tous genres, et s'était lui-même surnommé Langue-Acérée. En réalité, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas assez naïfs pour croire tout ce qu'il disait, c'est-à-dire, malheureusement, seulement un tiers de la population d'Angleterre disposant de matière grise et sachant sans servir à peu près correctement, avaient déformé ce nom en Langue-de-Vipère. Un toussotement interrompit les réflexions des deux Maraudeurs. Ils se tournèrent vers Sirius, l'air interrogateur.

" Quoi ? "

Sirius leur adressa un sourire de contentement comme il savait si bien les faire, les yeux à moitié plissés.

" Il me semble que tout d'un coup, vous l'aimez bien, Davies. Non ? "

James et Rémus échangèrent un regard et ne trouvèrent rien à répliquer. Près d'eux, Peter tentait de camoufler ses pouffements en crise de toux. Le silence revenu parmi eux, ils s'aperçurent brutalement des exclamations indignées qui s'élevaient de la table des Serdaigles et, dans une moindre mesure, de celle des Poufsouffles, insultés dans leur intelligence. De plus en plus d'entre eux jetaient des regards de compassion vers le professeur Davies qui semblait ne rien remarquer. Sirius prit son air d'élégance hautaine des grands jours et s'empara du plat de saucisses.

" Pour une fois que j'ai raison sur quelque chose et que tout le monde se met à être d'accord avec moi, même Lunard, je pense que ça mérite double ration. "

Et il commença à enfourner comme ses amis l'avaient toujours vu faire. De l'autre côté de la table, Peter attrapa une part de pancake et l'enfourna précipitamment dans sa bouche pour étouffer le fou rire qui le gagnait. James et Rémus échangèrent des regards perplexes, puis des sourires entendus et entreprirent de mettre la main sur l'assiette de toasts avant que Sirius ne l'ait complètement vidée.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Sirius parut beaucoup plus calme. Il reprit même un comportement tout à fait normal lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie : il rattrapa sa nuit. Rémus le regarda entraîner les deux autres dans son sillage avec un soupir : c'était à croire qu'ils avaient totalement oublié qu'ils étaient censés avoir des Aspics à la fin de l'année... Il se pencha sur son parchemin et se remit à prendre des notes, soutenant son menton avec sa main pour s'empêcher de piquer du nez. Vivement le cours suivant...

Le cours suivant était précisément Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme Patmol parut s'en souvenir dès que la fin d'Histoire de la Magie sonna. Il fut difficile de le tenir en place pendant tout l'intercours, aussi, réunis dans un coin, les trois autres commencèrent-ils à discuter de la prochaine blague qu'ils mettraient au point contre les Serpentards, ce qui eut l'effet magique de la calmer cinq minutes. Mais dès que la seconde sonnerie résonna, il les entraîna presque au pas de course dans les escaliers.

Ils furent les premiers à arriver devant la salle, mais de peu. Evans et Anderson les rejoignirent peu après, bientôt suivies de Kathleen Abercrombie et Alice Sanders, les deux pipelettes de leur classe. Dès qu'elles atteignirent le couloir où ils se trouvaient, elles se mirent à pouffer en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques à Sirius qui ne les remarqua pas le moins du monde, trop occupé à regarder de tous côtés pour voir si Davies arrivait. Au lieu de ça, ce furent les Serpentards qui arrivèrent en bloc. Severus Rogue traînait à l'arrière du groupe, mais il ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à James, qui le fixait comme à son habitude d'un air mauvais. En fait, il paraissait profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils attendirent quelques instants en silence, chose très inhabituelle quand on réunissait les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de septième année, puis des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ils se redressèrent tous, s'attendant à voir apparaître leur professeur, mais c'est une femme qui fit irruption au bout du couloir. Son visage carré trois fois trop maquillé s'éclaira quand elle les aperçut et elle les rejoignit à la hâte, serrant avec force son sac à main d'un goût douteux.

" Ah ! Bien, bien " dit-elle en arrivant près d'eux, légèrement haletante. " Vous êtes les élèves du professeur Davies, n'est-ce pas ? Parfait... "

Elle fourra sa main dans son sac et en sortit une plume d'un vert éclatant et un morceau de parchemin qu'elle installa en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux.

" Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier " se présenta-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Quelques élèves la fixèrent d'un œil étonné, mais James et Rémus échangèrent une grimace et envoyèrent un regard d'avertissement aux deux autres Maraudeurs. Rita Skeeter, la jeune rivale de Langue-de-Vipère... Evidemment, elle n'avait pas appréciée d'être doublée sur le coup des elfes et entendait bien rattraper son retard, quitte probablement à déformer n'importe quoi qui lui serait dit pour le transformer en un scoop qui lui conférerait l'avantage sur son collègue.

Cependant, la journaliste avait continué :

" Je suis ici afin d'enquêter sur votre professeur de Défense, Mr Davies. Comme vous l'avez sûrement vu ce matin, mon collègue Marcus Barrow a publié sur lui un article qui ne semble pas très flatteur. Je suis ici pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas formulé un jugement un peu trop hâtif... "

'Quelle mauvaise foi !' pensa James, dégoûté.

" Quelles sont vos réactions ? Pensez-vous que Harry Davies soit tout de même un bon professeur ? Croyez-vous que vos camarades de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont vraiment rencontré des elfes ? "

Les Maraudeurs firent mine de ne même pas l'avoir entendu, gardant prudemment le silence. Un coup d'œil alentour leur apprit que Evans et Anderson s'étaient tout aussi plongées dans le mutisme, sachant visiblement à quoi s'attendre à en juger par les regards sombres qu'elles échangeaient. Kathleen et Alice, en revanche, semblait tout émues de rencontrer une de leurs idoles et s'apprêtaient à répondre avec enthousiasme. James lança un regard angoissé à Sirius, qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire.

Attirant l'attention des deux filles, il leur fit lentement un signe de tête négatif, le regard grave. Constatant l'échange, la journaliste lança un regard assassin à Sirius et reprit son sourire avenant à la vitesse de l'éclair pour s'adresser aux deux adolescentes :

" Oui ? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, mes chéries ? "

Les deux adolescentes eurent un regard hésitant entre Patmol et la journaliste, puis, semblant convaincues par l'air inhabituellement sérieux du jeune homme, renoncèrent à donner leur avis d'un signe de tête.

" Allons, ne soyez pas timides " reprit frénétiquement Rita. " Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à dire sur votre professeur. Trouvez-vous ses cours intéressants ? Est-ce qu'il vous semble sympathique ? "

A ce stade, c'était les Serpentards qui étaient le plus à craindre. Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers eux, sur leurs gardes, prêts à intervenir dès que l'un d'eux ferait mine d'ouvrir la bouche. Avec un regard triomphant, Adrian Zabini se redressa et prit une inspiration pour parler, visiblement ravi de pouvoir calomnier un professeur. Skeeter se tourna vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir. Evans et Anderson se raidirent, les Maraudeurs se creusèrent la tête pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais à la surprise générale, Zabini referma la bouche d'un coup sec, l'air surpris, puis se tourna vers Rogue qui se tenait derrière lui en se massant l'arrière de la jambe, les sourcils froncés. Il s'apprêtait manifestement à demander des explications quand le Serpentard lui jeta un regard furieux et dit d'un ton tranchant :

" Ferme-la, crétin ! "

Zabini eut un regard confondu.

" Mais... "

Le regard de Rogue se fit encore plus coupant et Adrian s'arrêta net et se détourna de la journaliste, l'expression toujours aussi confuse. A présent, c'était toute la classe qui fixait Severus d'un air ébahi, les Maraudeurs les premiers.

Visiblement en rage, conservant difficilement son sourire vissé sur son visage, Rita Skeeter ouvrait la bouche pour envoyer une autre perche à un éventuel informateur quand une voix derrière elle la fit brusquement sursauter et se retourner.

" Melle Skeeter... "

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers leur professeur, qui était arrivé pendant l'échange sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Davies arborait un air glacial, les yeux baissés sur la journaliste accroupie. Laquelle journaliste se releva d'un bond, son sourire amical de retour en force.

" Mr Davies, n'est-ce pas ? Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions... "

Elle lui tendit sa grosse main calleuse pour qu'il la serre, mais il l'ignora superbement.

" Moi, je vous connais, Melle Skeeter " poursuivit-il du même ton froid.

" Vraiment ? "

Rita ne parut pas s'émouvoir plus que cela de son comportement et se tourna vers les adolescents.

" J'étais justement en train de poser quelques questions à vos élèves - pour la Gazette, vous voyez - et je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas... "

" Melle Skeeter, " coupa Davies d'une voix carrément polaire, maintenant, " il se trouve que je n'ai jamais particulièrement apprécié les journalistes, et que je les apprécie encore moins quand ils m'empêchent d'effectuer mon travail correctement. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrés à Poudlard sans autorisation du directeur, qu'il ne vous a certainement pas donnée, mais je vous prierais de vous éloigner de mes élèves et de ma salle de cours, avant que je ne sois forcé de demander à Mr Rusard de vous raccompagner à la sortie. "

Les adolescents restèrent muets de stupeur à la diatribe de leur professeur, prononcée d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la réplique et qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais jusqu'à maintenant entendu utiliser. Rita elle-même sembla quelque peu refroidie. Elle tenta malgré tout courageusement un autre essai.

" Oui, bien sûr, mais j'avais quelques questions à vous poser... "

" Eh bien, vous devrez attendre jusqu'au déjeuner. Vous croyez en être capable ? "

Devant le ton tranchant comme une épée, la journaliste décida finalement de battre en retraite.

" Certainement, certainement. Dans ce cas, je vous attendrais à... " commença-t-elle, son sourire à moitié effacé.

" Oh ! mais attendez " reprit Davies, le regard mauvais. " Je ne pense que je puisse vous laisser vagabonder à votre guise dans le château, surtout sans autorisation. Vous comprenez, il y a Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui pourrait décider de vous prendre pour cible. Miss Teigne, " ajouta-t-il en direction de la chatte de Rusard que personne n'avait remarquée, tapie dans un coin, " saurais-tu où on peut trouver ton maître ? "

" J'suis là, professeur " intervint le concierge de son ton rogue habituel, surgissant d'une tapisserie qui, les Maraudeurs le savaient, cachaient un passage secret peu emprunté.

" Parfait, Mr Rusard, vous tombez bien. J'avais dans l'idée de vous confier Melle Skeeter le temps que je donne mon cours. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. "

Davies, tournant le dos à Rita, arborait un air presque sadique que seuls Rusard et les élèves pouvaient voir. Rusard parut apprécier l'attention. En effet, Rita avait fait courir pas mal de ragots sur lui du temps où elle était élève à Poudlard, et il rêvait de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

" Comment donc, professeur, je s'rais enchanté de vous rendre ce service. "

Rita avait totalement perdu son sourire, maintenant, et elle avait même un peu pâli.

" Merci beaucoup, Mr Rusard " poursuivit Davies en reprenant son visage froid pour passer devant la journaliste en direction de la porte de sa salle de classe. " Vous m'arrangez énormément. "

Il ouvrit la porte et invita d'un geste les élèves à entrer. Les adolescents quittèrent à contrecoeur le couloir, regardant par-dessus leur épaule pour apercevoir Rusard tirer Rita Skeeter vers le Grand Hall avant qu'elle n'ait pu présenter un autre argument, son cerveau manifestement bloqué sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir passer le reste de la matinée avec le concierge.

Davies referma la porte derrière les derniers un peu plus violemment que nécessaire, et James l'entendit nettement marmonner quelque chose comme :

" Saloperie de scarabée ! "

Sirius avait réussi à se trouver une place au premier rang sans trop de mal, les autres préférant éviter de se trouver trop près du professeur en colère. Pendant que Davies s'installait à son bureau dans le silence le plus complet, il décida de soulager un peu l'atmosphère.

" Excusez-moi, professeur ? "

Harry se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

" Pardon, mais... où est-ce que vous avez appris à balancer des répliques pareilles ? " demanda-t-il d'un air enthousiaste.

Le reste de la classe le fixa d'un air horrifié, les trois Maraudeurs enfouissant leur tête dans leurs bras d'un air désespéré. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, Harry sourit.

" Mon professeur de potions " répondit-il en souriant comme Sirius " était un type exécrable. Un vrai salaud. On apprend beaucoup en côtoyant ce genre de personnes pendant sept ans. "

Il se retint de jeter un coup d'œil en passant à Severus. Sirius pouffa et les autres élèves parurent soulagés. Harry leur adressa un sourire qui finit de les rassurer et se releva.

" Bien. Maintenant que nous pouvons enfin commencer ce cours, je vous demanderais de ranger vos livres et de sortir vos baguettes. J'aimerais tout d'abord savoir ce que vous êtes capables de faire... "

Peter gémit sourdement et laissa retomber sa tête sur ses bras. Harry le remarqua et sourit à nouveau.

" Allons, Mr Pettigrow, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce test, tout comme celui écrit que je vous ferais passer durant notre prochain cours de théorie, ne comptera pas dans votre moyenne de l'année. Il est seulement destiné à me donner une certaine idée de ce que vous avez besoin d'améliorer. "

Peter releva la tête avec espoir.

" Mais je veux que vous me montriez réellement tout ce que vous valez ! " ajouta le professeur, et ses élèves hochèrent la tête.

Harry les groupa alors par deux et leur cita à la suite plusieurs sortilèges. Chaque binôme exécuta le sort demandé dans les deux sens avec plus ou moins de succès. Il y eut des regards presque méprisants quand il leur demanda l'Expelliarmus, et la plupart pointèrent nonchalamment leur baguette sur leur adversaire et débitèrent le sort sans vraiment y faire attention. Les baguettes volèrent, mais Harry s'énerva aussitôt.

" Non ! " hurla-t-il.

Tous les élèves se figèrent là où ils étaient et le fixèrent, les yeux ronds.

" Je vous ai demandés de me montrer " tout ce que vous valez ", vous avez déjà oublié ? " poursuivit-il d'un ton furieux.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il matérialisa une collection de matelas qui s'adossèrent au mur du fond ou s'étendirent juste en dessous. Puis, sans laisser à ses élèves le temps de se ressaisir, il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et prononça d'une voix forte :

" Expelliarmus ! "

James sentit soudain sa baguette lui glisser des mains et une gigantesque poussée le propulser en arrière. Le souffle coupé, il se sentit décoller du sol pour s'écraser l'instant suivant contre les matelas du mur et retomber sur ceux en dessous. Une fois qu'il eut quelque peu repris ses esprits, il s'aperçut que toute la classe était maintenant dans la même position que lui ou à peu près, désarmée et étalée sur le sol. Près de lui, Sirius souffla d'une voix incrédule :

" C'est lui qui a fait ça ? "

" Oui, monsieur Black. "

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur professeur, toujours debout, ses deux mains en coupe soutenant une quinzaine de baguettes. Son visage était grave.

" Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait ça " reprit-il. " Et je ne vous félicite pas : seul Mr Rogue a réussi à montrer un peu de résistance. Vous autres vous êtes simplement laissés faire sans réagir, persuadés que vous ne risquiez rien. N'avez-vous donc pas compris quelles étaient mes intentions lorsque j'ai créé ces matelas pour amortir le choc ? Dès que vous en aviez pris conscience, même si vous pensiez que je ne pourrais pas tous vous atteindre, vous auriez dû supposer que vous couriez un risque et tendre votre volonté afin de me résister. C'est le seul moyen de contrer un Expelliarmus, et plus le sort est puissant, plus il faut de volonté. Si vous faisiez une erreur pareille lors d'un duel, vous seriez totalement à la merci de votre adversaire ! Est-ce donc tout ce qu'ont réussi à vous inculquer vos professeurs en six ans ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sort est basique qu'il est faible ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est seul qu'il ne peut pas atteindre plusieurs adversaires à la fois ! " martela-t-il.

Les adolescents se contentèrent de le regarder, abasourdis, toujours avachis au sol.

" Debout ! " aboya-t-il.

Ils obéirent mécaniquement, pas désireux pour un sou de le contrarier.

" Reprenez vos baguettes " dit-il en les leur tendant.

Hésitant, ils vinrent tour à tour près de lui pour récupérer la leur. Celle de Rogue était posée bien en évidence sur le haut du tas, preuve qu'elle était la dernière à s'être rendue au sortilège. Dès qu'il eut à nouveau les mains libres, Harry prit d'ailleurs le Serpentard par l'épaule.

" Mr Rogue, vous avez en revanche parfaitement réagi, et un sort lancé par un de vos camarades aurait eu peu de chances de vous affecter. Je donne cinq points à Serpentard. "

Severus sourit en remerciement, et James grimaça. Un coup d'œil à Evans lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas plus heureuse que lui de s'être fait doubler. Davies reprit.

" Vous allez maintenant tous vous aligner en face de moi. Vous passerez tour à tour face à vos camarades, et vous exécuterez le sortilège avec le maximum de puissance dont vous serez capable. Inutile à ceux qui subiront le sort de résister, je veux juste juger la puissance de chacun d'entre vous. "

Un autre mouvement de baguette créa plus de matelas qui se rangèrent entre les premiers et les élèves qui s'alignaient en face de leur professeur, penauds. Davies appela les élèves chacun à leur tour et prit des notes comme il l'avait fait pour les autres sortilèges.

Rogue fut de loin le meilleur, réussissant à désarmer une douzaine d'élèves et à les propulser sur quelques mètres. James en revanche, grimaça en voyant six baguettes voler vers lui et leurs propriétaires vaciller légèrement, comme effleurés par un vent un peu trop fort. Seul Peter fit pire que lui, limitant sa récolte à cinq baguettes. Rémus et Evans parvinrent à s'emparer de dix baguettes et à renverser les élèves. Cependant, ce fut Sirius qui eut le résultat le plus curieux.

Le sort jeté, trois baguettes lui atterrirent dans les mains tandis que les adolescents concernés atterrissaient, eux, contre le mur du fond avec un bruit mat. Ils se relevèrent difficilement, un peu sonnés. Tout le monde fixait Sirius, qui avait l'air aussi confus qu'eux, quand Davies toussota discrètement. Patmol se tourna vers lui, des points d'interrogation pleins les yeux.

" Lorsque vous prononcez le sortilège, Mr Black, vous êtes censés penser à _désarmer_, non à _propulser_ " dit-il, retenant visiblement avec grande difficulté un sourire. " J'en conclus que ce qui vous a le plus impressionné dans ma démonstration de tout à l'heure est la position d'arrivée des adversaires et non de leurs baguettes ? "

" Ben... "

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Harry étouffa un pouffement et griffonna quelque chose en face de son nom sans rien ajouter.

L'Expelliarmus achevé, ils passèrent à d'autres sorts pour lesquels les élèves se montrèrent un peu plus concentrés qu'au début du cours, craignant de décevoir à nouveau leur professeur. Mais la fin du test vint sans nouvel éclat de voix, et Harry releva la tête après une dernière note.

" Très bien. J'ai maintenant une idée de ce que chacun d'entre vous a besoin d'améliorer afin d'aborder les Aspics et le monde extérieur à la fin de l'année avec un niveau convenable dans les principaux sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Nous pratiquerons donc pour vous entraîner durant les cours de pratique, tandis que ceux de théorie seront réservés comme les années précédentes à l'apprentissage des créatures qui pourraient être dangereuses pour vous et aux moyens de les combattre. Du moins, " ajouta-t-il en voyant de très légères grimaces d'ennui apparaître sur les visages, " du moins c'est ce que nous ferons durant la première partie de l'année. "

L'intérêt revint chez les élèves.

" Durant la seconde, je tiens à vous entraîner pour un sort extrêmement difficile, mais qui, je pense, risque de vous être très utile dans les temps à venir. Plus tôt vous atteindrez le niveau nécessaire pour les sorts basiques, plus tôt nous passerons à ce projet. "

Des murmures curieux fusèrent entre les adolescents, se demandant quel pouvait bien être ce fameux sortilège. Mais la fin du cours sonna à ce moment et Harry fit un geste de la main afin de les inviter à sortir.

" A jeudi " dit-il. " Pour votre test de théorie. "

Les élèves sortirent à contrecoeur. A peine les Maraudeurs furent-ils dehors que Harry sourit en entendant Sirius s'écrier :

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Il était génial, ce cours ! "

Puis il se renversa sur sa chaise, se massa les tempes et décida d'aller attraper quelque chose aux cuisines avant de partir à la recherche de Rusard et de la visiteuse importune dont il avait si gracieusement accepté de se charger. Il était sûr que le concierge ne lui en voudrait absolument pas de son retard...

* * *

Harry retrouva Rita Skeeter dans le bureau de Rusard, étroitement surveillée par MissTeigne, regardant fixement les chaînes accrochées aux murs qui, comme Harry le savait, avaient servi aux châtiments corporels quand ils étaient encore en vigueur dans l'école. Elle fit un bond de trente centimètres quand il entra, puis, le reconnaissant, se précipita vers lui comme vers son sauveur. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Rusard entra derrière Harry. Apercevant le jeune Auror, il eut l'air dépité.

" Oh... " dit-il. " Déjà ? "

" J'en ai bien peur, Mr Rusard " s'excusa Harry, désolé de lui enlever son jouet.

" Bon " soupira le concierge. " Mais n'hésitez pas à la ramener si vous en avez besoin, hein ? " ajouta-t-il, la lueur mauvaise remplaçant la déception dans son regard.

" Bien sûr, je n'y manquerais pas ! " répondit-il, un large sourire au visage.

La journaliste poussa un gémissement étouffé et le suivit précipitamment hors du bureau sombre et exigu. Harry la mena nonchalamment le long des couloirs jusqu'à son propre bureau. Elle s'effondra dans l'un des larges fauteuils confortables devant la cheminée. Le professeur s'assit avec décontraction dans l'autre et la laissa trembler quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble reprendre contenance.

" Ah oui " balbutia-t-elle. " Je devais vous poser quelques questions... "

" Faites, je vous en prie " rétorqua poliment Harry. " J'ai tout mon temps jusqu'au cours de l'après-midi. Bien sûr, si nous n'avons pas fini d'ici là, je pourrais toujours demander à Mr Rusard... "

" Non ! " interrompit la journaliste, une trace de panique dans la voix. " Non, " reprit-elle en tentant de réajuster son sourire habituel sur son visage, le coin des lèvres tremblant encore, " je suis sûre que nous aurons assez de l'heure du déjeuner. Je ne voudrais pas plus gêner Mr Rusard... "

" Oui, bien sûr " accorda Harry, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez.

Rita sortit de son sac le morceau de parchemin et la plume verte qui l'accompagnaient partout, les mains tremblotantes, et installa le tout sur la table basse entre eux.

" Bien " dit-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre, son sourire se faisant plus stable. " Alors, parlez-nous un peu de vous. On raconte que vous venez d'Australie ? "

" En effet " répondit Harry. " Je suis né en Angleterre, mais j'ai suivi mes études en Australie. "

" Est-ce là-bas que vous auriez appris le langage des elfes ? " poursuivit-elle avidement.

Harry nota le conditionnel, mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

" Je suis désolé. J'ai déjà expliqué que je ne peux pas parler de ça, c'est une promesse. "

" Oui, bien sûr " dit-elle d'un ton compréhensif. " Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle vous avez été choisi pour cette mission à Poudlard ? "

" J'ai eu d'excellentes notes aux examens " répondit Harry, sans même songer à lui dire la véritable explication.

" Pensez-vous être un bon professeur ? "

" Je suis le plus mal placé pour vous répondre. Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur Dumbledore ? "

La journaliste fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et entra dans le vif du sujet.

" Avez-vous vraiment invité des elfes à votre cours d'hier matin ? "

" Oui. "

" Comment... ? "

A ce stade, Harry décida de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

" Je pense " dit-il, " que la question qui semble la plus appropriée serait " pourquoi ? ". Ne croyez-vous pas ? "

La reporter eut l'air dérouté.

" Oh... Bien sûr, mais... "

" Car enfin, " poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, " vous vous doutez bien que je devais avoir un but pour montrer ainsi un peuple de réputation extrêmement effacé à des adolescents de dix-sept ans lors d'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un but qui aurait d'ailleurs convaincu les elfes eux-mêmes de me laisser les présenter... "

Rita avait soudain l'air captivé par ses paroles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Plume à Papote qui se trémoussait frénétiquement sur le parchemin, puis revint à lui.

" Et quel serait ce but ? "

Harry lui fut reconnaissant de lui faciliter la tâche. Il se cala dans son fauteuil.

" Je voulais faire réaliser à mes élèves, et au monde sorcier tout entier par leur intermédiaire, que nous ne devions pas négliger les autres peuples intelligents. Nous avons tendance à oublier qu'eux aussi sont menacés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être pas au même titre que les Moldus, mais certainement plus que les " sorciers de sang pur ". Nous ne devons pas laisser de côté le fait que nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette terre, et que quand les Mangemorts passeront vraiment à l'attaque, ce seront tous les peuples qui en souffriront.

" Les centaures, les géants, les gobelins... Ils croient tous que Vous-Savez-Qui est un problème qui ne concerne que les humains, et pourtant ils sont autant en danger que nous. J'estime que nous ne devons pas faire la même erreur qu'eux, et que nous devons les avertir de ce qui les attend. S'ils décident après cela de ne rien faire et de continuer comme avant, nous leur auront au moins donné une chance de se protéger par eux-mêmes, mais s'ils acceptent de voir la vérité en face et de nous rejoindre dans notre lutte contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, nous aurons gagné de précieux alliés et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pourrait se repentir d'avoir sous-estimé les races non-humaines.

" Bien sûr, ces peuples pourraient refuser de se joindre à nous et se contenter de se tenir sur leurs gardes pour se protéger par leurs propres moyens, mais je pense encore que ce serait une erreur de leur part, car nos forces seraient bien plus efficaces réunies que séparées où les Mangemorts pourraient en venir tour à tour à bout. Néanmoins, même s'ils faisaient ce choix, nous aurions encore à y gagner, car ils seraient alors logiques de s'attendre, en tant qu'ennemis d'un même ennemi, à ce que nous puissions échanger des informations précieuses qui nous auraient fait défaut si nous avions été seuls.

" Voilà ce que je voulais faire réaliser au monde sorcier. "

Harry reprit sa respiration et observa la reporter. Durant tout son discours, elle avait été littéralement pendue à ses lèvres, emportée par l'énergie et la conviction qui gonflaient sa voix. Harry était sûr qu'en ce moment elle était non seulement totalement convaincue par son point de vue, mais encore que toute idée de déformer ses paroles s'était envolée quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle tenait le scoop de l'année. Il aurait de loin préféré faire ce plaisir à n'importe qui d'autre, mais il avait fait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il ferait mieux d'en terminer là.

" Je vais devoir vous laisser, Melle Skeeter, mes élèves vont m'attendre. Avez-vous d'autres questions à poser ? "

Le charme brisé, Rita se précipita sur sa feuille de parchemin gribouillée de part en part, vérifiant avec des yeux enfiévrés que tout y était bien. Finalement, elle remballa son matériel et se leva, les yeux brillants de satisfaction.

" Non, je pense que cela ira. Je vous remercie de cet entretien, Mr Davies. "

Elle lui tendit sa grande main carrée et il la serra brièvement. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna pour ajouter :

" Mon article paraîtra dans l'édition du matin. Au revoir ! "

Et elle s'élança en coup de vent dans le couloir. Harry souffla de soulagement, et s'étendit de tout son long dans son fauteuil pendant un moment. Puis il se releva et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

'Encore une bonne chose de faite. Au tour des Serdaigles de cinquième année, maintenant.'

* * *

L'édition de la Gazette du jour suivant causa une nouvelle vague d'agitation au petit déjeuner.

" Quoi encore ? " râla Sirius. " Y'a plus moyen de bouffer tranquille dans cette école ! "

James ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'empara de son édition qu'un hibou lui tendait. De l'autre côté de la table, Rémus ouvrait la sienne en hâte.

" Je parie que c'est à cause de cette Rita " grogna-t-il.

Il parcourut les premières lignes et sembla tout d'un coup assommé.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rémus ? " demanda Peter, inquiet.

James releva les yeux de son exemplaire et se tourna vers Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Eh, Patmol, ça concerne encore ton professeur préféré. "

" Fais voir ! "

Sirius se précipita derrière lui et lut avidement par-dessus son épaule :

" Des alliés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

" Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont-ils nos amis ?

" Harry Davies, Auror et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, était hier encore accusé d'avoir dupé de jeunes élèves en leur faisant croire qu'ils rencontraient des elfes. Aujourd'hui, on peut se poser la question : fou ou visionnaire ? Ce jeune prodige de vingt-et-un ans aux résultats exceptionnels aux examens d'Auror semblent en effet déjà avoir une idée bien précise de notre monde et de la politique qui y est menée. Il soutient effectivement que nous, sorciers, avons tendance à trop oublier nos amis des autres peuples intelligents qui, pourtant, se trouvent dans ces temps sombres devant la même difficulté que nous : les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. [...] "

Harry survola la suite en souriant de satisfaction, remarquant certaines de ses phrases que Rita Skeeter n'avait pas même pris la peine de changer et qu'elle avait couchées tel quelles sur le parchemin. Même s'il ne levait pas la tête, il pouvait entendre le débat animé qui avait pris naissance parmi les élèves à l'arrivée du courrier, et il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient d'accord avec lui et lui jetaient régulièrement des regards pleins d'approbation, de soutien et de respect.

Sentant un regard plus perçant que les autres se poser sur lui, Harry releva la tête de la Gazette et croisa les yeux bleus du directeur. Celui-ci lui fit un geste d'admiration.

" Pour ma part, je suis fixé " dit-il. " Vous n'êtes pas fou, vous êtes bel et bien visionnaire. Vous n'avez jamais songé à faire de la politique ? "

Harry lui rendit son sourire chaleureux et fit une légère grimace.

" Je crois que je n'ai pas l'esprit assez tordu... "

Albus éclata d'un rire joyeux, et les élèves fixèrent d'un regard ébahi leur directeur pendant que quelques autres professeurs cachaient avec peine leurs sourires. Harry retourna à son café, les yeux levés vers le plafond enchanté du bleu éclatant d'un ciel de fin d'été, et se dit que, décidément, l'année commençait bien.

* * *

_Le chapitre 5 est déjà prêt ! Je vous avais dit que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, hein ? Alors, reviews ! Et vous aurez peut-être une chance de l'avoir demain ! ^^_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes :** Je trouve le début de ce chapitre pas terrible, mais la seconde moitié est beaucoup mieux. Je me suis éclatée à écrire le dernier passage avec Peter ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre hier comme je l'avais suggéré, mais ma sœur mobilise le forfait à un rythme infernal (jugez vous-mêmes : en quatre jours, on en est à neuf heures et demi sur trente-cinq pour le mois !). Donc, encore vraiment désolée…

**Remerciements :** On dirait que FF. net a décidé d'arrêter ses bêtises ! Alléluia !

Tangerinedream : Merci, merci, merci ! Que de compliments !

Thestral : 'Un peu' impatient ? lol Je savais que tout le monde aimerait le réveil !

Tolede : La romance James/Lily ne devrait pas tarder, ce n'est qu'une question de chapitres ! lol. Ca commence d'ailleurs un peu à évoluer dans celui-ci… Quant à la confrontation avec Voldemort… j'avais pas pensé la faire avant un certain temps, mais vu que vous êtes deux à me la demander, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire ! ^_^

Tylilna : Contente de plaire, surtout si le scarabée t'a fait rire ! Pour ce qui est de Rogue, on en apprend un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre, que j'ai d'ailleurs un mal fou à finir…

Shion : ^_^ Tous bien écrits ? Ca c'est gentil… C'est vrai que Sirius et les autres sont adorables, dans celui-là, et que je me suis bien défoulée avec la Skeeter !

Fandjo973 : Encore quelqu'un qui veut voir Voldie débarquer ! Eh ben, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire d'ici, disons, quatre ou cinq chapitres. Et merci !

Fumseck : De quoi ? Moi ? Faire de la politique ? O_O Surtout pas, je suis pas malade, merci ! S'il y a bien une chose où je ne peux pas me voir, c'est dans la politique… Peut-être bien que j'ai l'esprit assez tordu, mais j'suis un chouilla trop discrète, si tu veux mon avis. Une nouvelle rencontre Skeeter/Rusard ? Ma parole, vous êtes plusieurs à me demander ça ! Je suis désolée mais je ne pense que notre journaliste 'préférée' refera une apparition, ou alors dans un petit bout de temps, qui sait…

Ash_of_Mine : Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te faire remarquer que ta review est bel et bien arrivée sur ! Elle y a probablement mis le temps, mais elle y est… Sinon, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu me les envoies sur mon e-mail si tu y tiens, je comprends que ça doit être agaçant à chaque fois que décide de buguer un bon coup… Tu aimes tant que ça ce cher Sirius ? ^_^ Navrée de te décevoir, mais je ne compte pas faire de deuxième rencontre Skeeter/Rusard, ou alors beaucoup plus tard. Vraiment désolée ! En revanche, que notre concierge se mette à considérer Harry comme Umbridge… Hum, j'vais y réfléchir ! C'est vrai que je m'embrouille également pour la place de James dans l'équipe, mais j'ai entendu dire que J.K. Rowling aurait dit à un moment ou à un autre qu'il était Poursuiveur, alors j'ai choisi de m'y fier… Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, mais non, il n'y aura pas deux Harry. Ben oui, s'il change le passé, il va sans doute également changer quelque chose dans la 'conception' du premier enfant de Lily et James. Tu me suis ? Si, par exemple, le jour de cette conception est décalé, il y a gros à parier pour que l'enfant qui naisse ressemble plus à Harry comme un frère, que comme une réplique exacte… Et oui, Harry gardera ses souvenirs, quoi qu'il fasse pour changer le reste. Ca va un peu à rebours de toutes mes convictions sur le voyage temporel, mais comme de toute façon, je n'y crois pas, aux voyages temporels… Je vois que tu es vraiment une fan du HP/SS, hmm ? Alors ton pseudo vient vraiment du Miroir de Peut-être ? J'avais eu un doute un moment, mais là… En tout cas, on parle un peu plus de Severus dans le prochain chapitre, que j'enverrais… dès que j'aurais cessé de sécher dessus et que je serais arrivé à le terminer. Je sais pas quand ça arrivera ! ^_^

Chlote : J'avais pas eu l'impression d'être tellement rapide, pourtant… Oui, Harry est effectivement assez populaire, comme tu vas le voir ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis pour mon petit sondage… Ah, toi aussi, tu l'aimes beaucoup celui-là ? Je suis parfaitement de ton avis !

Crystalia : D'accord ! d'accord ! lol

Missouistiti : Merci ! Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire tous ces passages-là !

Marie-Jo : Contente que tu aies finalement réussi à trouver ce chapitre ! C'est vrai que Harry change Peter petit à petit, et on aura droit à un autre changement majeur dans ce chap ! Si tu veux mon avis, Harry est surtout en train d'utiliser Rusard à sa guise ! Mais c'est vrai que le concierge risque de l'apprécier…

Sombrekarma : J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, mais je sèche horriblement sur le chapitre 6, alors j'ai des doutes !

Nyldie Potter : A tes ordres !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Où les Maraudeurs réalisent, à leur grande surprise, qu'ils ont dix-sept ans.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, et Harry trouvait sa vie d'enseignant à mi-temps assez monotone. En effet, toutes les mesures qui pouvaient être prises pour protéger Poudlard avaient été mises en place, et à présent ils ne restaient plus qu'à attendre une hypothétique attaque de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry commençait donc à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et même à l'apprécier quand un événement lui rappela qu'il avait été idiot de relâcher son attention.

Un matin, deux semaines environ après la rentrée, le jeune Auror se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, les mains pressées contre sa cicatrice brûlante et douloureuse. Désorienté, Harry se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attendant que la douleur se calme pour réfléchir plus clairement. Cependant, il eut beau solliciter sa mémoire, aucune image ne lui vint comme cela lui était si souvent arrivé en pareille circonstance : ni torture, ni massacre.

Néanmoins, Harry savait que Voldemort avait exécuté quelque chose d'affreux cette nuit, et le fait de ne pas savoir ce que c'était lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Pourquoi sa connexion à Voldemort ne lui permettait-elle plus de percevoir ce genre de détail ? Harry soupçonnait que c'était lié au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ce temps-ci ne lui avait pas encore fait cette cicatrice, et si lui s'en souvenait, ce n'était pas son cas. La liaison entre eux existait donc toujours, mais elle était considérablement affaiblie.

Harry ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose, mais l'état d'énervement dans lequel le plongeait l'ignorance le faisait plutôt pencher vers la seconde solution. Savoir que Voldemort avait encore frappé, mais ignorer qui, quand, où et comment, et ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour y réagir, était extrêmement frustrant.

Il se maudit donc de ne pas avoir pensé, depuis trois semaines environ qu'il était ici, à avoir pratiqué son Occlumencie. Severus aurait eu sa peau s'il avait su, avec tout le mal qu'il avait eu à faire rentrer ça dans sa tête d'adolescent récalcitrant... Harry fit dévier ses pensées de peur qu'elles ne s'attardent trop sur son professeur de potions. Lorsqu'il avait activé la Tablette, cela faisait environ deux mois qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il était resté un certain temps plongé dans un coma magique après cela, mais à son réveil, il avait eu tout le loisir d'oublier ses habitudes de la guerre. Cela avait été une grosse erreur de ne pas penser à les reprendre dès son arrivée ici.

Enervé par sa négligence, il se leva et décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était aujourd'hui un samedi et il avait compté faire la grasse matinée, mais il n'était plus question de traîner au lit, à présent. Et puis, peut-être le journal du matin lui livrerait-il le fin mot de l'histoire...

Il s'habilla donc rapidement et descendit les couloirs presque déserts vers la Grande Salle. Les quelques rares élèves qu'il croisait le saluaient avec respect et il leur répondait d'un bref signe de tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Les quatre tables étaient occupés par environ une dizaine d'adolescents matinaux, et seule le professeur de Potions se trouvait à celle des professeurs, pressée comme toujours de retourner à ses cachots. Harry s'attabla sans un mot et commença à manger sans appétit.

Brouet se leva peu de temps après, puis la Grande Salle se remplit progressivement alors qu'il terminait son repas. Il attendit alors impatiemment l'arrivée du courrier, qui ne tarda heureusement pas. Mais la Gazette, pas plus qu'aucun des quotidiens délivrés à l'école, ne faisait mention nulle part d'une attaque des Mangemorts. Harry resta quelque temps assis, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, fixant la feuille de papier dans sa main sans la voir.

Réalisant qu'il n'apprendrait probablement rien de nouveau aujourd'hui, il se releva et retourna à ses appartements où il ouvrit sa malle, en tira son balai et ressortit aussitôt. Une partie de Quidditch l'aiderait sûrement à se détendre, décida-t-il, et il lui semblait n'en avoir pas fait depuis des lustres...

* * *

" Magnez-vous un peu ! " s'écria James en direction de Frederick Hickman et Jennyfer Cauldwell, un seconde et une troisième années qui avaient rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor lors des sélections de la semaine qui venait de s'achever. " Si on ne se dépêche pas, ce sont les Serpentards qui vont avoir le terrain ! "

Frederick se leva précipitamment et Jennyfer l'imita après s'être emparée d'un dernier toast qu'elle grignota pendant qu'ils rejoignaient leur capitaine.

" Ah ! Tout de même " s'exclama James. " Bon, allons-y ! " ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'équipe au complet.

Les Gryffondors s'élancèrent hors de la Grande Salle et traversèrent le Hall pour sortir dans l'air du matin encore humide de rosée. Sirius suivait en souriant, accompagnant son ami comme à chaque entraînement pendant que Rémus commençait ses leçons et que Peter s'attardait à la table du petit déjeuner. James était en queue avec les deux nouveaux, leur donnant quelques dernières recommandations.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas " disait-il. " Ce n'est pas un match, c'est juste une séance d'entraînement, vous n'avez pas à... "

Une exclamation de surprise le coupa dans sa phrase et détourna son attention. Elisabeth Carol, une sixième année qui ouvrait la marche, avait le nez pointé vers le ciel. Suivant son regard, l'équipe entière et Sirius levèrent le visage, visages qui prirent des expressions diverses d'étonnement.

Loin au-dessus d'eux, Harry Davies, Auror et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, était plongé dans une série de tonneaux, vrilles et remontées en chandelle afin d'esquiver les deux Cognards qui lui collaient au train. James le regarda avec une admiration croissante enchaîner les figures acrobatiques sur son Nimbus 1500, le dernier balai sorti sur le marché. Il ne se serait jamais douté que leur professeur jouait au Quidditch, et encore moins qu'il se débrouillait aussi bien.

Il se détourna un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius, dont la bouche entrouverte résumait parfaitement bien sa surprise et sa fascination. Un petit cri de Jennyfer ramena son attention sur Davies juste à temps pour le voir piquer droit sur eux, le front plissé par la concentration. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri d'avertissement en voyant l'un des Cognards se précipiter droit sur son trajet, mais l'Auror accentua brutalement l'angle de sa descente, esquivant la sphère sombre sans même donner l'impression d'y penser et plaçant son balai carrément à la verticale.

Le second Cognard, droit en dessous de lui, remonta vivement de manière à ce qu'ils foncent l'un sur l'autre. Là encore, Davies ne donna aucun signe qu'il avait remarqué et continua à la même vitesse phénoménale. Seulement, un instant avant que la collision n'ait lieu, il donna une brusque torsion à son balai qui partit en vrille sans changer d'allure ou de direction, et le Cognard passa à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête une seconde auparavant, et qui était maintenant entre ses deux jambes écartées.

'Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour tenir sur son balai ?' pensa James, estomaqué.

Davies arrêta la vrille d'une autre torsion et reprit sa position initiale sur son Nimbus 1500, laissant les Cognards loin derrière lui. Durant toutes ces manœuvres, il n'avait pas quitté le sol des yeux. Cloué sur place, James le regarda piquer vers lui, de plus en plus bas, sans jamais paraître vouloir s'arrêter... Tous les adolescents retenaient leur souffle dans un silence horrifié. Enfin, à peine trois mètres avant le sol, l'Auror se redressa sur son balai d'un mouvement vif et précis, l'obligeant à pivoter presque instantanément de 90°. Il continua sa course droit sur eux, passant au-dessus de leurs têtes dans un appel d'air qui ébouriffa les cheveux de James, pour s'arrêter net juste à l'aplomb de Sirius.

Les membres de l'équipe le fixèrent un moment, sans voix, avant de remarquer enfin l'éclat doré qui s'échappait de la main de leur professeur : le Vif d'or, qui était resté immobile durant toute la prestation au-dessus de Patmol. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué. Lentement, Davies fit descendre son balai jusqu'au sol et se retourna vers eux, haletant.

" Désolé si je vous ai fait peur " dit-il avec un large sourire.

James s'aperçut vaguement que toutes les filles avaient plaqué leurs mains contre leur bouche pour retenir leur cris d'horreur, et qu'elles les descendaient maintenant avec précaution, comme si elles s'attendaient à le voir brutalement repartir. Mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, ses yeux littéralement scotché au jeune Auror, sa bouche encore plus largement ouverte que celle de Patmol.

" Co... Comment vous avez fait ça ? " demanda-t-il en bégayant.

" Hein ? " demanda leur professeur sans paraître comprendre. " Quoi donc ? "

James n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

" Mais... tout ! " s'écria-t-il. " Vous êtes... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jouer comme vous ! C'était... complètement... mince, j'arrive pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour qualifier ça ! "

Davies le fixa, une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux.

" Vraiment ? Merci ! "

" C'est pas possible que vous soyez Auror ! " reprit James, les yeux écarquillés. " Vous devriez au moins jouer au niveau national ! "

" Eh bien, " lui accorda-t-il en descendant de son balai, " j'y ai pensé, mais le Quidditch est avant tout un sport, n'est-ce pas ? Un passe-temps. Je ne pense pas que j'aimerais en faire mon métier, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant. "

Il secoua la tête pour appuyer ses paroles, et ses longs cheveux s'envolèrent alors que le vent se levait. Les yeux de James se posèrent sur le Vif d'or qu'il tenait encore serré dans son poing.

" Vous êtes Attrapeur ? "

" Oui. "

" Vous ne voudriez pas donner quelques trucs à Logan ? " demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Logan Finnigan, loin d'être vexé, eut l'air enchanté de la proposition et fixa Davies avec la même ferveur que James. Malheureusement, Davies secoua la tête.

" Je suis désolé " dit-il avec un sourire navré. " J'aurais l'air un peu partial, si je faisais ça, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on attend des professeurs... "

Les Gryffondors eurent l'air si déçus qu'il ajouta après réflexion :

" Mais je pense que je pourrais quand même lui donner quelques conseils... "

James releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

" C'est vrai, vous feriez ça ? Merci beaucoup ! "

Un mouvement aux portes du château retint brutalement son attention.

" Ah ! " s'écria-t-il brusquement. " Les Serpentards ! Allez, vous autres, aux vestiaires, et en vitesse, ou ils vont nous doubler ! " cria-t-il à son équipe. " A tout de suite, professeur ! " ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main et les regarda foncer vers leurs vestiaires, puis se tourna vers Sirius qui était resté près de lui.

" L'équipe est bonne, cette année ? "

Sirius parut flatté qu'il lui demande son avis, et répondit :

" Les deux nouveaux n'ont pas l'air mauvais, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront aussi bons que nos anciens joueurs, du moins pas au début. Finnigan est plutôt bon, et si vous l'aidez, ce sera encore mieux ! Quant à James, c'est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard, tout le monde le dit ! Enfin, " ajouta-t-il après un moment, " il _était_ le meilleur joueur de Quidditch avant que vous n'arriviez. "

Harry pouffa.

" Il y a peu de risques que je lui fasse de l'ombre, j'ai déjà terminé mes études... "

Sirius lui jeta un de ses sourires éclatants habituels.

" Black " interrompit soudain une voix derrière eux. " Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? "

Sirius grimaça et se retourna, pendant que Harry reculait dans l'ombre des tribunes pour observer la scène. Jack Pritchard, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, s'approcha de Sirius, la mine dégoûtée.

" Je te retourne la question " dit calmement Patmol, le regard hautain.

Pritchard eut un sourire triomphant et sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

" Nous avons l'autorisation du professeur Brouet de nous entraîner sur le terrain ce matin. Vous pouvez donc... "

" Nous aussi ! "

Pritchard se retourna vers James qui avançait vers lui à grands pas, son balai à la main et l'équipe entière derrière lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? "

" Je dis " répondit James avec un sourire méprisant, " que j'avais prévu ta ruse minable et que par conséquent j'ai moi aussi demandé une autorisation ! "

Il sortit une autre feuille de sa propre poche et l'agita.

" La voici, signée par McGonagall ! "

Sur ce, il fit un signe à son équipe et ils montèrent tous sur leurs balais. Avant de s'élever, il envoya une dernière pique au capitaine adverse :

" Premiers arrivés, premiers servis, Pritchard ! Vous allez devoir attendre votre tour ! "

Sirius éclata de rire devant l'expression furieuse de Pritchard, et Harry lui-même dut retenir un sourire. Mais Patmol s'arrêta net quand une seconde voix prit la parole de derrière le Capitaine :

" Alors, tu traînes toujours derrière Potter comme si tu étais son chien, à ce que je vois ? "

Les yeux de Sirius s'emplirent de colère en voyant son frère Régulus sortir du rang, vêtu de la tenue de l'équipe de Serpentard.

" Mon cher frère " constata-t-il d'un ton lourdement sarcastique. " A ce que je vois, notre adorable mère t'a déniché la place dont tu rêvais dans l'équipe des Langues Fourchues ? "

" Ferme-la, le traître ! " s'exclama Régulus, la mâchoire serrée de rage. " J'ai gagné cette place moi-même, contrairement à toi qui ramasse les os que laissent tomber les valeureux Gryffondors... Comment vont les Potter, ces jours-ci ? Et ton pote, il tourne toujours autour de la Sang-de-Bourbe, Evans ? "

Voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son frère, les poings serrés et les yeux étincelants de haine, Harry décida d'intervenir avant que cela n'aille plus loin et qu'il y soit forcé.

" Moins dix points pour Serpentard pour insulte grave envers une de vos camarades " énonça-t-il d'une voix calme, faisant sursauter les Serpentards, qui ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence, et Sirius, qui l'avait oubliée. " Maintenant, vous feriez bien de regagner le château et de laisser l'équipe de Gryffondor s'exercer en paix. Quant à vous, Mr Black, vous ne voudriez pas manquer l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? "

Sirius le fixa, troublé, pendant que Régulus lui jetait un regard assassin. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour reconnaître l'Auror qui les avaient envoyés, lui et sa mère, sur une fausse piste, les contraignant à passer une bonne heure dans l'atmosphère sordide de l'Allée des Embrumes avant que Mme Black ne finisse par déclarer forfait, maudissant le jeune homme et sa famille jusqu'à la vingt-troisième génération. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait identifié, il ne pouvait pas le croiser sans se mettre à froncer les sourcils d'un air menaçant et à grincer des dents, ce que Harry ignorait superbement.

Encore une fois, il fit mine de se désintéresser totalement de lui et prit Sirius par l'épaule, le conduisant vers les tribunes avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Après un instant d'hésitation, Pritchard repêcha leur nouveau Poursuiveur et l'équipe de Serpentard se replia, la rage au cœur.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry relâcha les Poufsouffles de cinquième année et sortit à son tour de sa salle de cours. La nouvelle de son don au Quidditch avait fait le tour de l'école en très peu de temps et encore rehaussé l'estime que ses élèves et tous les adolescents en général lui portait.

Beaucoup des plus jeunes enviaient maintenant leurs aînés, surtout les élèves de Thomson qui avait un tempérament facilement irascible et qui pressait toujours ses élèves jusqu'à leur maximum. Il dédaignait généralement les plus en difficulté pour s'intéresser aux plus habiles, augmentant ainsi les différences de niveau dans une même classe. En bref, il était loin d'être le professeur idéal, et les troisième et quatrième années aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas faire cours avec l'Auror, célèbre ou pas.

O'Brien était plus douce, mais elle avait tout de même du mal à comprendre que ses élèves n'étaient pas des Aurors en formation et qu'ils débutaient dans le monde de la magie. Les première et seconde années étaient souvent découragés par la difficulté de ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

De l'avis de tous, Harry Davies restait le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année scolaire, et probablement aussi de tous ceux qu'ils avaient jamais eu, même pour les septième années. Dumbledore avait maintenant, à défaut de la confiance qu'il était encore trop tôt pour établir, du respect envers lui, et son avis était écouté et respecté parmi ses nouveaux collègues. Harry était donc assez satisfait de lui-même, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fameuse ombre au tableau nommée Voldemort, il aurait même pu se sentir heureux.

Même si son projet de changer le futur n'avait pour l'instant guère avancé, il avait déjà gagné la confiance des Maraudeurs, que l'admiration de James suite à sa démonstration du samedi précédent semblaient avoir totalement convaincus, et celle de Severus qui était venue en même temps que le respect lors de leur discussion matinale le premier jour de cours. Cette confiance allait donc pouvoir lui permettre d'intervenir plus encore dans leurs vies.

La première occasion pour cela allait d'ailleurs arriver beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Harry longeait donc le couloir qui menait à son bureau pour y déposer les devoirs que ses élèves venaient de lui rendre avant de descendre dîner, quand il aperçut les Maraudeurs devant lui. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Intrigué, il constata qu'ils se tenaient tous les quatre dans l'embrasure d'une porte et que Sirius, James et Peter paraissaient amusés par quelque chose tandis que Rémus détournait le regard. Cette scène lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre le doigt dessus, une silhouette apparut au bout du couloir, longeant celui qui le croisait à cet endroit. Severus Rogue.

Au moment où le Serpentard disparaissait au coin, James et Sirius s'élancèrent, suivis de près par Peter et avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme par Rémus. Harry sut aussitôt ce qui allait se passer, et, s'élançant, dépassa la porte de son bureau dans une envolée de robes. Le bruit de quelque chose de lourd tombant au sol lui apprit qu'il arrivait trop tard.

" Alors, Pleurnichard ? " résonna la voix de James, moqueuse. " Tu te promènes sans tes potes ? C'est pas très prudent, ça ! "

Harry sentit sa colère s'enflammer et monter en lui en même temps qu'il entendait une voix traînante ressurgie de sa mémoire lui parler sur le même ton. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à avaler à propos de son père et de son parrain, c'est qu'ils aient pu un jour se comporter comme un Malefoy le ferait...

" Va te faire foutre, Potter... " vint la réponse assourdie.

" Allons, allons, Rogue, ne sois pas aussi grossier " réprimanda Sirius, sarcastique.

Harry atteignit le bout du couloir au moment précis où son parrain levait sa baguette pour jeter un autre sort au Serpentard étalé par terre, sa propre arme gisant à plusieurs mètres de là. D'un mouvement fluide et avant même qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait remarqué, il arracha le morceau de bois de la main de Sirius. Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, surpris, et même Severus, qui avait dans un premier temps parut vouloir profiter de leur moment de distraction pour récupérer sa baguette, resta figé devant l'Auror.

Harry savait qu'il devait avoir l'air impressionnant avec ses yeux étincelants de colère et ses robes claquant contre ses mollets sous l'effet de sa course, mais ils ne se souciaient pas le moins du monde de les rassurer. En fait, il était fou de rage.

" Attaquer un homme par derrière ou un homme désarmé entrent pour moi dans la même catégorie " gronda-t-il d'une voix assourdie qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler, " les actes d'un lâche. Pour être tout à fait franc, je trouve cela totalement répugnant ! " dit-il plus fort, la voix tranchante.

" Mais, monsieur... " tenta de protester James, la voix tremblante.

" Silence ! Mr Rogue, " dit-il en se tournant vers le Serpentard, la mine sombre, " partez d'ici. Et vous, suivez-moi ! " ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique aux quatre Maraudeurs.

Les quatre adolescents n'osèrent même pas échanger un regard et le suivirent sans un mot. Il les mena à son bureau et les fit entrer, puis referma la porte derrière eux. Son paquet de copies atterrit sur sa table de travail avec un bruit sourd, les faisant sursauter. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers eux, sa colère toujours entière.

" J'espérais que vous vous serviriez avec un peu plus de jugeote de mon enseignement ! " cracha-t-il. " Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit de vous exercer à l'Expelliarmus sur tous les élèves qui vous passeraient sous la main, que je sache ? Ce sort est censé vous servir à vous défendre contre vos ennemis, pas à rendre vulnérable une personne que vous avez soudain envie d'humilier, et dont l'aide, par les temps qui courent, pourrait plus tard vous être utile sur le champ de bataille... ! "

" Mais, monsieur, " coupa James, dont l'indignation avait pris le pas sur la crainte, " c'est un Serpentard ! "

Harry lui donna à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase et, sans signe annonciateur, le gifla violemment. James vacilla, et les quatre adolescents le fixèrent, médusés. Jamais aucun enseignant n'avait porté la main sur l'un d'eux.

" C'est cela, le problème, Mr Potter ? " demanda Harry sans y faire attention, la voix sourde. " Le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard ? Le fait que sa caractéristique principale soit la ruse et non le courage ? Vous est-il déjà seulement venu à l'esprit que tous les étudiants Serpentards ne sont pas forcément des Mangemorts en formation ? Vous me décevez beaucoup, Mr Potter ! "

Harry criait, à présent, et les Maraudeurs se recroquevillaient devant sa colère.

" Et même s'ils étaient des partisans de Voldemort - "

Les élèves le fixèrent d'un air médusé, tressaillant sous le nom.

" - croyez-vous que ce serait à vous de vous en charger ? Croyez-vous que vous agissez de la bonne manière pour les convaincre qu'ils font une erreur ? Ne leur donnez-vous pas encore plus de raisons de se tourner vers lui, en leur faisant croire que vous ne les accepterez jamais à vos côtés pour lutter contre lui ? "

" Mais, " tenta Sirius en rassemblant tout son courage, " il y en a qui ne changeront jamais d'avis et qui resteront toujours des salauds ! Il y en a qui sont trop bêtes pour même penser qu'il y a autre chose que Vous-Savez-Qui ! "

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard dur, et un silence lourd régna un instant sur la petite pièce.

" Pensez-vous réellement que cela puisse être de la bêtise, Mr Black, " dit-il enfin, " et est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que cela pourrait plutôt être qu'on ne leur a jamais rien laissé voir d'autre ? D'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous dire que si vous comptez Mr Rogue aux rangs de ceux-là, vous avez un sérieux problème. "

Il se retourna brusquement, faisant voler ses robes pour aller s'asseoir dans la chaise en face de la table, les fixant gravement.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, " reprit-il de la voix glaciale qu'ils ne lui avaient entendu utiliser qu'avec Rita Skeeter, " il me semble évident que les motifs qui vous ont poussé à agir de manière aussi minable étaient loin d'être nobles... Vous devriez être fier de vous, Mr Black, vous me semblez tout à coup tenir beaucoup plus de votre mère que je ne le pensais. "

Sirius pâlit de colère retenue, et ses amis se redressèrent à l'insulte terrible.

" Professeur... " essaya d'intervenir Rémus en faveur de ses camarades.

Mais Harry en avait autant à son service qu'à celui des deux autres.

" Mr Lupin, ne vous croyez pas en position d'intervenir, je ne suis pas plus fier de votre attitude que de celle de vos camarades. L'amitié n'excuse pas tout, même si elle a été longtemps précédée de la solitude, et j'aurais attendu de vous que vous fassiez plus que manifester muettement votre désapprobation et faire semblant d'être sourd et aveugle ! Si vous les considérez réellement comme vos amis et que vous vous attardiez deux minutes pour y réfléchir, vous réaliseriez qu'ils ne risquent pas de vous laisser tomber parce que vous donnez votre avis quand ils ont continué à vous fréquenter lorsqu'ils ont su que vous étiez un loup-garou ! "

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rémus de devenir plus blanc que linge et de baisser les yeux.

" Quant à vous, Mr Pettigrow, " reprit Harry en se tournant vers le quatrième Maraudeur qui se recroquevilla instantanément, " ne croyez pas que je vous oublie. Vous pouvez admirer vos amis autant que vous le voudrez, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser que chaque chose qu'ils font est absolument parfaite et ne mérite que l'approbation ! Quand allez-vous commencer à penser par vous-mêmes au lieu de laisser les autres le faire à votre place ? Vous êtes humain, ce me semble, et non pas un simple reflet de ce que pensent vos camarades ! "

Peter avait les larmes aux yeux et se tordait les mains, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Harry se tourna enfin vers le dernier qu'il n'avait pas encore assez frappé pour lui faire baisser la tête. Cela lui en coûtait énormément de faire cela, et il aurait voulu qu'ils ne l'y forcent pas et qu'ils réalisent tout cela par eux-mêmes, mais il devait agir. Retenant sa tristesse, il fixa James dans les yeux et le vit se raidir, attendant l'assaut.

" Et vous, Mr Potter, vous que vos amis estiment au point de vous considérer comme leur leader, n'avez-vous donc rien à faire d'autre de cette estime que de vous en servir pour assouvir vos passions personnelles, et vous attirer l'attention de l'école toute entière par tous les moyens à votre disposition ? Vous voulez être un modèle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais un modèle de quoi ? D'irresponsabilité et de suffisance ? A moins que vous n'appeliez cela " décontraction ", bien sûr... Grandissez un peu ! Serait-ce trop vous demander alors que vous atteigniez presque votre majorité ? "

Harry promena son regard froid sur les quatre adolescents choqués, et, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer, leur ordonna :

" Sortez, maintenant. Vous avez de la chance, vous voyez, vous n'aurez droit à aucune détention. J'ose espérer que cela vous suffira comme leçon. A présent, dehors ! "

Les Maraudeurs ne se le firent pas répéter une troisième fois et sortirent rapidement sans oser croiser son regard. A peine la porte refermée, Harry s'effondra sur son siège et prit son visage crispé de douleur entre ses mains, puis prononça tout bas ce qu'il aurait voulu leur dire, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas :

" Pardon... "

* * *

Les quelques Gryffondors qui traînaient dans leur salle commune après avoir fini leur dîner virent le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir en coup de vent et les célèbres Maraudeurs, réputés pour leur humour, leurs blagues et leur effronterie, s'engouffrer dans la salle, hagards, le visage défait. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient tous quatre précipiter dans les escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons.

James referma la porte à la volée et alla s'affaler comme les autres sur son lit. Un long silence régna, que Sirius brisa d'une voix étouffée :

" 'Jamais eu plus honte de toute ma vie " gémit-il, son visage enfoui dans ses bras, allongé de tout son long sur son matelas.

" Je ne me rappelle pas m'être senti plus minable " ajouta Rémus du même ton, roulé en boule sur le sien.

" Est-ce que... " demanda Patmol d'un ton timide. " Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Que tu ne disais rien parce que tu avais peur qu'on te laisse tomber ? "

Rémus resta silencieux un long moment, et ils crurent qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais il finit pas articuler un " Oui " à peine audible.

" Et... et toi, Queudver ? " ajouta Sirius dans le silence pesant. " Tu pensais vraiment qu'on attaquait Rogue parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? "

Peter laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant, et ils relevèrent tous la tête pour le voir plié en deux, les mains plaqués sur son visage, les épaules secouées par de longs tremblements.

" Je crois... " répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes, entre deux sanglots, " je crois que oui... Je n'ai même pas pensé... que Rogue pouvait être dans ce couloir pour une autre raison... que pour que vous le charriez. Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi con, parfois ? " s'écria-t-il dans un accès de colère contre lui-même.

Sans un mot, Sirius se releva et alla rejoindre Queudver sur son lit, bientôt rejoint par Rémus.

" Je crois qu'on a tous été cons, Peter, et pas seulement aujourd'hui. Maintenant que je me souviens de certains trucs qu'on a fait, j'ai envie de me creuser un trou et de m'y enterrer pour le restant de mes jours. "

Lunard hocha la tête sans un mot, frottant le dos courbé de Peter dans un geste rassurant.

" Pardon... "

" James ? " demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet à son ami qui ouvrait enfin la bouche.

James était assis sur son lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, et la tête si basse qu'on ne voyait que ses cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés.

" Pardon, c'est ma faute... C'est moi qui vous est entraînés, là-dedans... Je suis tellement désolé... "

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sirius remarqua les légers soubresauts des épaules de son ami. Il se leva comme un ressort et se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

" James ! Dis pas de conneries ! Tu ne nous as entraînés nulle part, c'est nous qui t'avons suivi. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que tu es proposé beaucoup plus de débilités que moi ! "

Rémus et Peter les rejoignirent, entourant leur ami. Ils étaient tous conscients maintenant d'avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et souvent en tant que Maraudeurs. S'ils devaient en affronter la responsabilité, ils le feraient ensemble, comme des Maraudeurs, justement.

Le silence régna encore un long moment et James se calma progressivement, relevant même la tête pour offrir un maigre sourire de remerciement à ses amis.

" Dites, les mecs ? " demanda Sirius d'une voix pensive.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

" Comment est-ce qu'il a réussi à nous faire comprendre ça aussi facilement ? Je veux dire... c'est exactement ce qu'essayait de nous dire Evans depuis des lustres, non ? "

Les autres parurent surpris, puis Rémus répondit lentement :

" Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a vraiment frappé là où ça fait mal. "

Apercevant les regards confus des autres, il expliqua :

" Vous voyez, il m'a parlé à moi de ma lycanthropie, à Sirius de sa mère, à Peter du fait qu'il avait tendance à trop nous suivre, et à James du fait qu'il ne réalisait pas les responsabilités que nous lui donnions sans le vouloir avec notre amitié. Ce sont tous des sujets très personnels et douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce ne sont pas des choses qu'Evans connaît, ni qu'elle pense être aussi importantes pour nous. Alors, je pense qu'il a tout simplement appuyé là où ça fait vraiment très mal, les trucs qu'on savait et qu'on devait se reprocher quelque part au fond de nous, mais qu'on refusait de s'avouer, et il les a fait remonter à la surface avec ses propres mots. En somme, il nous a juste mis en face de ce à quoi on tournait obstinément le dos. "

Ses amis le fixèrent un instant en silence.

" Rémus, tu devrais faire psy " déclara Sirius avec un demi sourire.

" Non " rétorqua Lunard. " C'est lui qui devrait faire psy ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il doit nous connaître vraiment à fond pour avoir dit tout ça ? Je ne pensais même pas qu'il savait que j'étais un loup-garou ! "

" Récapitulons " dit James d'une voix calme. " Ce type est très bon Auror, excellent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, a un don pour le Quidditch et un autre pour la psychologie... Mais c'est l'homme parfait, ma parole ! Quand les filles vont comprendre ça, tu vas avoir beaucoup de concurrence, Patmol ! "

Sirius éclata d'un rire joyeux, entraînant les autres avec lui. Après tout, le passé est le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour se rattraper, et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se sentaient un peu plus responsables qu'ils devaient devenir mortellement sérieux. De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'en aurait été capable...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, James se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle où l'attendaient les autres pour le petit déjeuner quand il vit une pile de livres portées par deux jambes vacillantes descendre difficilement l'escalier. Les yeux ronds, il finit par reconnaître la crinière flamboyante de Lily Evans au-dessus de la couverture usée du volume supérieur. Sa première réaction aurait été de l'effrayer afin de voir si elle allait s'étaler, mais un accès de honte le prit dès qu'il eut formulé cette pensée : les blagues, c'était bien, mais si c'était dangereux et que cela pouvait blesser quelqu'un, mieux valait les remettre à plus tard.

Ces pensées de sagesse lui parurent quelque peu déplacées dans un esprit comme le sien, mais il préféra ignorer cela et se diriger vers la jolie Gryffondor qui tâtonnait à la recherche de la prochaine marche. Elle ne portait en fait pas tant de livres que cela, mais ils étaient tellement gros qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir où elle allait. D'autorité, il s'empara de la moitié supérieure de la pile et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour en porter le double jusqu'ici tellement les énormes grimoires étaient lourds.

Lily sursauta quand son champ de vision s'éclaircit soudain et que ses bras lui semblèrent plus légers, puis, identifiant le Maraudeur, le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. James grimaça et assura la pile de livres sur ses avant-bras.

" T'es malade de porter tout ce bazar, Evans ? Tu tiens à te casser la gueule, ou quoi ? "

L'expression étonnée devint incrédule.

" Je te demande pardon ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce genre de détail ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton maintenant suspicieux.

" Eh ! oh ! On se calme, Evans ! Si j'avais voulu t'emmerder, je crois qu'il m'aurait suffi de te faire un croche-pied, non ? Tu aurais difficilement pu l'éviter, chargée comme tu l'étais. Alors, j'en fais quoi ? " s'impatienta-t-il en soulevant les grimoires.

" Euh... J'allais les rendre à la bibliothèque... "

" Ben voyons, j'aurais dû m'en douter " soupira le Maraudeur en tournant les talons. " Ca t'aurait tuée de faire deux voyages ? "

Voyant qu'elle restait où il l'avait laissé, il cria :

" Alors, tu viens, oui ou non ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai pas encore déjeuné ! "

Lily le suivit par automatisme, abasourdie par son brusque changement de comportement.

Du haut des escaliers, Harry sourit de plaisir, un sourire qui lui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, puis partit à la recherche des trois autres. C'était une matinée de congé, autant en profiter...

* * *

Sirius remonta impatiemment le couloir qui menait à la salle commune. James aurait dû les rejoindre depuis longtemps maintenant, et si cela continuait, il n'aurait même pas le temps de déjeuner avant le début des cours... Il releva brutalement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas en face de lui, puis pila net en voyant Severus Rogue venir vers lui. Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas remarqué, plongé dans ses pensées, et il était seul. Le moment idéal pour le provoquer.

Mais l'esprit de Sirius s'arrêta sur l'image de son frère souriant perfidement et l'insultant, lui et ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas lui ressembler... n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, décida-t-il, le meilleur moyen de s'en assurer était encore de faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas le cas. Sa décision prise, il reprit sa marche à grands pas. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques mètres, Severus releva brutalement les yeux et son expression devint immédiatement celle d'un homme sur ses gardes. Sa main plongea dans sa poche. Sirius se contenta de penser :

'C'est nous qui l'avons forcé à devenir comme ça ?'

Il continua sa route puis s'arrêta à nouveau, juste à côté du Serpentard qui fit un pas pour s'éloigner de lui, baguette sortie. Sirius tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Après un moment de silence, il dit lentement :

" Désolé pour hier, Rogue. "

Puis il repartit sans regarder en arrière, son esprit curieusement plus léger déjà absorbé à nouveau dans la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Caché dans un passage secret camouflé par une tapisserie, Harry observa avec le même plaisir qu'auparavant le visage de Severus prendre une expression d'incrédulité identique à celui de Lily tandis qu'il regardait le Gryffondor lui tourner le dos sans une arrière-pensée et disparaître au coin du couloir. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte des Maraudeurs serrée dans son poing, il passa au troisième de ses messieurs.

* * *

Rémus se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter un livre avant d'aller en cours, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent d'un passage secret adjacent. S'approchant, il constata que les voix correspondaient à deux Gryffondors de sixième année qu'il connaissait, et qu'ils ennuyaient visiblement une jeune Serpentard de première année, qui, arrivée depuis trois semaines à peine, ne savaient même pas ce que voulait dire " rivalité des maisons ". Un sentiment d'injustice gonfla son cœur, mais il s'apprêta tout de même à passer son chemin. Ces deux Gryffondors étaient vraiment de bons amis, il ne pouvait pas les ennuyer avec ça, pas vrai ?

Mais quelque chose le fit douter.

" L'amitié n'excuse pas tout, même si elle a été longtemps précédée de la solitude... "

Rémus sursauta. Il aurait presque pu croire que cette voix avait réellement résonné entre les murs de pierre, mais il savait qu'elle sortait en réalité de sa mémoire. Pensif, il baissa les yeux, et son regard croisa le rayon de lumière que lui renvoyait son insigne. P comme Préfet... Non, l'amitié n'aurait pas excusé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit brutalement volte-face et passa à travers l'illusion d'un pan de mur qui cachait le passage.

" Hey ! " s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. " Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle ne vous a rien fait ! "

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui, médusés.

" Rémus ? " dit l'un d'eux. " On ne fait rien de mal, c'est une Serpentard... "

" Une Serpentard de onze ans, née de famille moldue, qui comprend encore à peine ce que Vous-Savez-Qui veut dire. Belle cible pour de valeureux Gryffondors de seize ans, pas vrai ? "

'Si c'était Davies qui les avait entendus dire ça, ils auraient passé un mauvais quart d'heure' ne put-il s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion en les regardant échanger des regards, les sourcils levés.

Il profita de leur moment d'inattention pour faire signe à la petite Serpentard de filer. La gamine le regarda un instant, incrédule, jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux deux autres, puis s'enfuit dans l'autre direction. L'un des garçons s'en aperçut et sortit sa baguette.

" Hey ! " appela-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Mais Rémus fut plus rapide que lui, et il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

" Expelliarmus " prononça-t-il nonchalamment.

Le Gryffondor n'était pas sur ses gardes, il fut désarmé et envoyé contre le mur du passage.

" Davies ne serait pas content s'il savait combien tu te fais facilement avoir " dit-il tranquillement, jouant avec la baguette du garçon.

Son ami sortit à son tour sa baguette.

" T'es malade, Rémus ? "

" Non, mon pote " répondit-il calmement. " Je suis préfet. Et vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas professeur, parce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous enlever des points. Excusez-moi, " conclut-il en se retournant, " je dois encore passer à la bibliothèque avant les cours. "

Et il les laissa plantés derrière lui, lâchant la baguette qui n'était pas la sienne et qui tomba sans un bruit au sol.

Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se plaqua contre le mur pour le laisser passer, puis se tourna vers les deux autres avec un regard de mépris. Il faudrait qu'il surveille ces deux-là, décida-t-il, et qu'il voit s'il pouvait exaucer le vœu de Rémus et leur enlever quelques points. Mais pour l'instant, la matinée était à la bonne humeur. Ne restait plus que le plus problématique des quatre...

* * *

Peter n'était pas rassuré. Sirius était parti chercher James qui tardait à se montrer, et Rémus avait voulu passer à la bibliothèque. Tous deux lui avaient dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les accompagner et qu'il pouvait très bien aller tout seul les attendre devant la salle de cours de potions, mais ça n'empêchait pas que les cachots ne le rassuraient vraiment pas. Il le fut encore moins quand une voix moqueuse résonna derrière lui.

" Alors Pettigrow, tu as perdu tes maîtres ? "

Peter se retourna lentement, et aperçut Régulus Black derrière lui.

" Quoi ? "

" " Quoi ? " " mima le Serpentard. " Quelle conversation intéressante, Pettigrow ! Tu ne vaux vraiment rien quand tu n'as pas tes amis derrière toi pour te souffler ton texte ! "

Peter ne répondit pas, contemplant ses pieds. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était totalement dépendant des autres Maraudeurs, et la réprimande de Davies la veille l'avait douloureusement obligé à se l'avouer. En circonstance normale, il aurait tourné le dos et aurait continué son chemin, ou plutôt se serait enfui. Mais il ne pouvait plus fuir la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'avait rattrapé depuis hier... Il resta.

" Alors ? " renchérit Régulus, presque contrarié que son auditoire ne se mette pas à courir la queue entre les jambes. " Comment va Potter ? Toujours aussi arrogant ? Et Lupin ? Il continue de jouer sa compétition de lèche-bottes des profs avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et mon cher frère ? J'imagine qu'il est toujours le même, aboyant et remuant la queue pour que les deux autres le laissent dormir dans votre chambre... "

" Tais-toi " souffla Peter, les yeux toujours baissés.

Il commençait à sentir une vague d'émotion chaude monter en lui et à trembler. Prenant ce signe pour de la peur, Régulus continua de plus belle :

" ... et qu'il continue de rire comme un malade à chaque blague vaseuse que fait Potter, et de reluquer toutes les filles qui passent, qu'elles soient de sang pur ou bien des Sangs-de-Bourbe... La honte de notre famille " conclut-il en grimaçant et en secouant la tête. " Je me demande comment les Black ont pu produire une telle horreur... "

" Ta gueule ! "

Le cri résonna entre les murs de pierre, et Régulus parut complètement désorienté. Ce fut son tour de bégayer :

" Quoi ? "

" Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule ! " hurla Peter, ses poings serrés frénétiquement, ses épaules secouées non pas de peur, mais de rage, une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. " Sirius vaut cent fois mieux que toi, mille fois mieux que toi et toute ta famille de dégénérés ! Pour moi, la vraie question, c'est comment est-ce que votre mère a pu créer à la fois un type aussi génial que lui et une pourriture comme toi !

" Toi qui te crois supérieur à tout le monde parce que ton arbre généalogique sorcier remonte jusqu'au Moyen-Age, et lui qui se demande comment vous avez pu être assez stupides pour penser que les sorciers ne devaient se marier qu'entre eux et que la population sorcière ne dégénéreraient pas à cause de cela ! Toi qui es convaincu que les Moldus sont pires que des bêtes, et lui qui sait que nous sommes tous des humains qui, du moins pour la plupart d'entre nous puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, possédons des cerveaux ! Toi qui te voit déjà porter une cagoule noire pour aller tuer des centaines de personnes et qui en est fier, et lui qui es prêt à tout pour empêcher de nouveaux massacres !

" Tu veux que je continue ? La liste est encore longue ! Dis-moi, à première vue, lequel a l'air d'être l'erreur de la nature, lequel est un abruti fini, lequel finira sa vie en servitude parce qu'il est persuadé que c'est un destin glorieux ? Hein, lequel ? "

Peter reprit sa respiration, soufflant comme un bœuf, ses yeux jetant des éclairs de rage. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais crié aussi fort, et il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi léger. Combien de fois avait-il voulu dire ça quand quelqu'un calomniait Sirius devant lui, l'appelant " le traître " ? Combien de fois l'avait-il admiré de suivre ses convictions, les clamant haut et fort quand lui n'osait jamais ? Et voilà qu'il venait de le faire ! L'énormité de son acte lui apparut, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir à l'expression complètement perdue de Régulus, une exclamation de pure joie résonna derrière lui.

" Ca, c'est envoyé ! "

Il se retourna vivement, se sentant rougir comme un gosse qu'on aurait pris le main dans le bocal à friandises. Ses amis se tenaient au bout du couloir. James et Rémus le fixaient, médusés et bouche bée, et Sirius se tenait devant eux, les yeux brillant de joie, le poing dressé d'enthousiasme.

" Alors, mon cher frère, " demanda-t-il à Régulus, " tu es cloué, hein ? "

" Toi... " grogna Régulus, l'expression passant un peu trop lentement de l'incrédulité au dégoût habituel.

" Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi je suis très content de te connaître " le coupa Sirius aussitôt, et il se mit à la pousser dans le dos dans la direction opposée. " Tu passeras le bonjour à notre mère de ma part, d'accord ? "

Régulus se laissa pousser un instant, puis se retourna, leur lança un dernier regard meurtrier et battit en retraite, furieux de s'être encore fait avoir. Sirius se tourna aussitôt vers Peter, un gigantesque sourire sur le visage. Peter sentit son visage s'enflammer et baissa précipitamment la tête. Il sursauta quand Patmol posa un bras sur ses épaules.

" Là, je dois dire que tu m'as soufflé, Queudver ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me tenais en aussi haute estime ! Tu aurais vraiment besoin de te mettre en colère plus souvent ! "

Peter releva les yeux vers la mine épanouie de son ami pendant que James lançait d'une voix encore secouée :

" Je suis d'accord ! "

" Idem " compléta Rémus du même ton.

Peter les regarda tour à tour, puis leur rendit leur sourire, timidement d'abord, puis plus franchement.

" Dites, " demanda Rémus à ce moment, " je crois qu'on a tous commencé à tirer des leçons de ce que nous a dit Davies, non ? "

Sirius et James s'entre-regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent.

" Ouais " affirma Sirius. " Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de s'apitoyer sur nous-mêmes et nos conneries passées, mais plutôt d'éviter de les reproduire à l'avenir. "

" Vous avez tout à fait raison, Mr Black ! C'est ce qui s'appelle grandir... "

Ils sursautèrent tous et se retournèrent vers leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, souriant.

" Vous... vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? " bégaya Sirius, estomaqué.

" Rien à voir avec la conversation " esquiva joyeusement Davies en se redressant. " Je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir été aussi dur envers vous, hier, mais je tenais vraiment à ce que vous compreniez la leçon. Manifestement, c'est fait. "

" Est-ce... " commença Peter, avant de s'interrompre quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Courageusement, il continua quand même :

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne nous en voulez plus ? "

" Bien sûr que si, je vous en veux toujours " démentit gravement Davies. " Mais j'estime que vous avez compris vos erreurs, et cela me rend fier de vous. "

Il y eut un petit temps de silence avant que Rémus ne commence prudemment :

" Vous avez parlé de grandir... "

Davies sourit doucement.

" Bien sûr. Grandir, c'est comprendre ses erreurs passées, les accepter, puis continuer à vivre en s'efforçant de ne plus les reproduire. Et c'est aussi " ajouta-t-il tout particulièrement pour le jeune lycanthrope, " accepter ses responsabilités. "

Rémus baissa les yeux, confondu et persuadé qu'il avait assisté à la scène avec les deux Gryffondors. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, mais il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir, non ? Davies poursuivit.

" La plupart des gens grandissent petit à petit, et cela aurait fini par vous arriver à vous aussi, mais j'avais peur que le processus ne soit trop lent et que vous ne commettiez de graves erreurs qui auraient pu vous coûter la vie par les temps qui courent. J'ai préféré l'accélérer. Je suis réellement désolé d'avoir été aussi brusque pour cela. "

Le regard du jeune Auror était si sincère que les adolescents le crurent tout de suite. Au bout d'un instant de silence, Rémus se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, son visage prit une expression horrifiée :

" Aah ! On est en retard pour le cours de Potions ! "

" Merde ! " jura Sirius. " Pour le sens des responsabilités, on repassera ! A plus, professeur ! "

Harry leur envoya un geste de la main en retour et les regarda courir comme des dératés vers leur salle de cours, riant de bon cœur. C'était un bon premier pas...

* * *

_Le chapitre 6 n'est pas fini, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas envoyer de reviews ! ^^_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes :** Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre affreux, et ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant vu que la chaleur a neutralisé les derniers de mes neurones qui avaient survécu à l'arrivée des vacances... Si vous voyez les conneries que je suis capable d'écrire par ce temps, j'y crois pas moi-même quand je me relis... *soupir* Enfin, je vous laisse juger, et je sais déjà qu'il y en a une qui va apprécier... (N'est-ce pas, Ash_of_Mine ? ^_^)

**Remerciements :**

Vert : Je sais qu'il y a des passages pas forcément très originaux, mais je m'efforce de les limiter au maximum ! Et je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus, parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la confrontation en question… Tu vois, tu l'as eu bien avant le week-end ! Par contre, pour le prochain, je ne garantis plus rien…

Thestral : Pour ma part, ça m'a pas fait rire du tout, mais comme ma sœur était pétée en deux en lisant ce passage, je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Tylilna : Moi aussi, ça m'avait plutôt dégoûtée, alors quand j'ai lu que ça s'améliorait pendant la septième année… Pour la romance, j'avais dit il y a un ou deux chapitres que je n'en ferais pas dans la première partie, et que j'hésitais pour la seconde. Mais si j'en faisais, ce serait probablement un slash. Désolée si tu n'aimes pas…

Fumseck : "Très retardés" ? Ouh, c'est méchant ! ^^ Psy, moi ? O_O Non, définitivement non ! En fait, toi, je te vois mal dans l'orientation… Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je serais censée avec les mêmes qualités que Harry ? Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

Ash_of_Mine : Ton préféré, vraiment ? Vu ce que contient celui-ci et te connaissant, j'ai peur que tu changes d'avis… C'est vrai que je lui fais des colères explosives, à notre Harry ! ^_^ Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé le Miroir de Peut-être, mais il n'y a plus moyen d'accéder à la suite ! Je suis bloquée au chapitre 18, snif ! T_T Je suis navrée de devoir dire ça, pauvre ignorante que je suis, mais c'est quoi les Severitus' Challenge ? ^^ Une scène ? Pas vraiment… Je te laisse apprécier !

Hedwige : C'est vrai que c'est un peu frustrant, et je crois qu'en tant qu'auteur j'aurais trouvé ça _trop_ frustrant. De là est née cette fic ! Tu te réjouis de lire la suite, mais je me réjouis de l'écrire ! ^_^

Flore : Merci pour ton attention, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Au risque de gâcher un peu le suspens, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire mourir Harry ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas vraiment les Tragedy…

Marie-Jo : Tu vas avoir plus de précisions sur Rogue dans celui-là, et je ne pense pas mettre Dumbledore au courant… En revanche, Harry va certainement affronter Voldemort !

Tangerinedream : Euh… Tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup-là ! On va dire que c'est parce qu'elles ne peuvent être portées que par des adultes, et qu'en arrivant à sa majorité, eh ben, James était trop habitué à ses lunettes ! C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'avoue que j'ai même pas pensé à y réfléchir… ^^

Shion : C'est vrai qu'il y est allé franco ! Non, dans cette fic, Lucius a déjà quitté Poudlard, ça me semblait beaucoup plus logique. C'est bizarre que tu me demandes ça, je viens d'écrire le passage où on le voit pour la première fois…

ThTomeWriter : Ouh ! C'est succinct, mais très clair ! La voilà, la suite !

Jeanne D'Arc : Ben oui, Peter s'est lâché ! Voilà le chapitre 6, contente ?

Ryan : Comment ça, je l'ai pas marqué ? J'ai affiché l'avertissement à propos du tome 5 sur le prologue et tous mes chapitres, et en souligné ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne les a pas ?

Chlote : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous faire passer l'émotion que je voulais, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la "Beuglante" de Peter ! Harry va sûrement rencontré Voldemort (comment veux-tu écrire ce genre de fics sans lui ? Pas moyen de s'en débarrasser, de celui-là…), mais je ne sais pas encore quand… Sans doute pour la première fois d'ici deux ou trois chapitres…

Encore merci à tous, vous me faites très plaisir ! Je vous laisse lire…

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Où l'on est convaincu que " Serpentard " ne rime pas forcément avec " Mangemort ".

* * *

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, d'ailleurs il avait pris sa dose de Potion de sommeil sans rêves avant de se coucher. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas non plus. Il s'était simplement réveillé. Perplexe, il s'assit dans son lit et chercha ce qui avait pu le déranger, mais il ne trouva rien. Pas de bruit particulier, pas de douleur, rien. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était réveillé ? Et surtout pourquoi la scène lui semblait-elle si familière ?

Un terrible sentiment d'angoisse le saisit, et il se leva d'un bond, s'habillant en hâte. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il attrapa au passage sa cape d'invisibilité et sa Carte des Maraudeurs et sortit en trombe. C'est en se dirigeant vers le Grand Hall qu'il comprit où il avait déjà ressenti une panique pareille en ouvrant les yeux à une heure aussi anormalement matinale : le jour de la mort de Severus.

Il s'arrêta net au centre du couloir, laissant les souvenirs ressurgir.

* * *

Pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable, Harry se précipita vers le château, devant les grilles duquel il venait de transplaner. Dépassant les Aurors qui assuraient la protection de Poudlard, il n'accorda aucune attention à leurs regards interrogateurs et se rua vers le bureau d'Albus. Le vieil homme était levé, bien qu'en tenue de nuit, et il se mit aussitôt à tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Albus l'écouta avec attention. Lorsqu'il eut fini, son expression était devenue plus grave que jamais.

" Harry, " dit-il doucement, " Severus vient d'être appelé. Il me l'a annoncé à peine cinq minutes avant ton arrivée. "

Harry se figea.

" Il... il est parti ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Albus hocha lentement la tête. Harry essayait encore d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler à nouveau quand une joie soudaine et malsaine l'envahit. La joie de Voldemort. Il se plia en deux dans son siège pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle du lien, et entendit vaguement Albus se lever et lui demander ce qui se passait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la douleur cascada de son front et envahit tout son être. Voldemort avait tué.

A l'aube, le corps de Severus, affreusement mutilé et difficilement reconnaissable, avait été retrouvé devant les grilles de l'école. Harry n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait plus de larmes.

Après les morts de Hermione, Rémus, Ron, Hagrid et tant d'autres, Severus était l'une des dernières personnes auxquelles il tenait encore. A la fin de ses études à Poudlard, son ancien Maître des Potions et lui avaient entretenu une relation étrange, faite de respect mutuel et de piques mordantes qu'ils échangeaient à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Severus avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, et Harry n'avait pas tardé à le comprendre. Ce point commun avait fait beaucoup pour les rapprocher, et la compréhension des souffrances de l'autre leur avait permis de trouver chacun quelqu'un avec qui partager sa douleur, même s'ils auraient tous deux refusé de l'admettre à quiconque aurait pu le leur demander.

Mais si Harry avait également compris autre chose sur son ex-professeur, c'est qu'il était aussi très courageux. En recevant cet appel de Voldemort alors qu'aucune réunion n'était prévue, il s'était bien sûr inquiété, et Albus avec lui. Mais le phénomène était trop courant en ces temps de guerre pour qu'il s'y arrête, et il avait une fois de plus couru le risque, quitte à le payer si Voldemort l'avait démasqué. Cela avait été une fois de trop.

La théorie d'Albus sur l'étrange réaction de Harry avait été qu'après tant de douleur, il était devenu extrêmement sensible aux dangers qui menaçaient les gens auquel il tenait. Il avait développé ce phénomène avec Severus parce qu'il était l'un des derniers dont il ne faisait pas qu'envisager la mort avec tristesse, mais bien avec crainte.

Encore une fois, Albus avait eu raison. Lorsque cinq mois plus tard, le plus grand combat entre les forces du Ministère et ses alliés non-humains et les Mangemorts eut lieu, alors qu'il venait de trouver sa cible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, il ressentit la même terreur monter en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, pas si près du but. Et puis, il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il avait refoulé ses larmes aussi profond qu'il l'avait pu et avait débuté le duel.

Plus tard, pendant son coma, les Médicomages chargés de retrouver les blessés et de recenser les morts avaient découvert Albus, gisant dans son sang. Autour de lui, une vingtaine de Mangemorts l'avaient accompagné dans la mort. On le lui avait annoncé à son réveil, mais Harry n'avait pas réagi. Il le savait avant eux.

* * *

Harry revint à lui en entendant un caquètement familier derrière lui. Il se retourna à temps pour voir un fantôme surgir du mur avec son habituel sourire mauvais.

" Peeves ! " s'exclama-t-il, son esprit encore à moitié dans ses souvenirs. " Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? "

" Oh ! Mais c'est le grrrand professeur Davies " clama l'esprit frappeur en lui tournant le dos pour le regarder entre ses deux jambes écartées. " Tu veux mettre de l'ordre, monsieur l'Auror ? C'est vrai qu'il y a du monde dans les couloirs, ce soir... "

" Quoi ? " s'écria aussitôt Harry. " Qui est dans les couloirs ? Peeves ! "

Mais le petit bonhomme disparaissait déjà de l'autre côté du couloir, ricanant méchamment, manifestement fier de son coup. Harry aurait pu être furieux de cette bribe d'information, mais il connaissait déjà au moins une partie de la réponse à sa question. Il avait développé ce lien spécial pour deux personnes seulement : Albus et Severus. Albus était un mage extrêmement puissant, et seuls une grande masse d'ennemis ou Voldemort lui-même pouvait l'inquiéter. De plus, il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il soit sorti de Poudlard, et quelle raison aurait-il eu de le faire au milieu de la nuit ? Et Peeves n'aurait même pas pu penser à le faire renvoyer le directeur au lit...

Restait Severus, adolescent de dix-sept ans, donc sous sa responsabilité, qui, comme tout étudiant, pouvait avoir des dizaines de raisons d'être en-dehors de son dortoir la nuit... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait menacer un élève de Poudlard dans les couloirs mêmes du château ?

Son cœur paraissant vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine à tout moment, Harry sortit précipitamment la Carte des Maraudeurs et entreprit de la passer au peigne fin, étage par étage. La tâche était facile, car la plupart des points étaient immobiles dans leurs chambres ou leurs dortoirs, mais l'Auror tomba enfin sur un rassemblement de personnes bien réveillés dans une salle désaffectée du troisième étage. Severus était parmi eux.

Harry s'élança vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva hors d'haleine dans le couloir de l'aile sud, s'arrêta pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte, se glissant par précaution sous sa cape. Des bruits étouffés provenaient de la salle, mais rien d'assez précis pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. Frustré, il mobilisa chaque parcelle de son être pour trouver une solution.

Il sortit sa baguette et chercha du regard quelque chose qui puisse faire l'affaire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux globuleux de Miss Teigne, ce qui le fit à peine sursauter, et, juste à côté d'elle, sur un cadre déserté par son occupant et posé contre le mur. Le portrait attendait manifestement d'être rénové, à en juger par le mauvais état de la toile. Sans s'en préoccuper plus, Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura la formule de Lévitation, le faisant flotter juste au-dessus du sol, puis retomber. Le choc produisit un très léger bruit, et Miss Teigne se tourna lentement vers lui au moment où le cadre basculait vers l'avant, tombant à plat avec un " pouf " qui résonna entre les murs de pierre.

Aussitôt les bruits dans la salle cessèrent, la porte s'ouvrit, et une tête méfiante apparut dans l'embrasure, puis se pencha un peu plus pour voir la chatte du concierge s'éloigner le long du couloir, sans doute pour aller prévenir son maître que des tableaux tombaient tout seuls dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile sud. Harry doutait que Rusard se dérange pour cela, surtout si, comme il le pensait, Peeves avait décidé de s'amuser un peu cette nuit. Le Serpentard qui avait ouvert la porte attendit silencieusement que la queue du chat ait disparu au coin du couloir, puis se pencha en arrière.

" C'est rien, " dit-il à l'adresse de personnes que Harry ne pouvait pas voir, " Juste cette maudite Miss Teigne. Elle est partie, elle n'a pas dû nous entendre. "

Harry profita de ces paroles pour se glisser précautionneusement dans l'entrebâillement sans toucher l'adolescent, tirant le dernier pan de sa cape au moment où il refermait la porte. Enfin, il se permit un regard alentour. Quelques tables branlantes avaient été repoussées contre les murs, et une quinzaine d'élèves, principalement des Serpentards, et assez âgés, s'y tenaient appuyés ou restaient debout au centre de la salle. Celui qui se tenait près de la porte rejoignit les autres en face d'un Serpentard de septième année que Harry reconnut comme Adrian Zabini.

" Bien " reprit celui-ci. " Comme je le disais, nous allons prendre le passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard où on nous donnera un Portauloin pour rejoindre le Maître. "

" Mais pourquoi ce soir ? " demanda un Serdaigle de sixième année. " Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas été prévenus plus à l'avance ? "

Zabini lui envoya un regard noir mais répondit quand même d'une voix sèche :

" C'est une rencontre très importante, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'un mouchard quelconque la compromette. Au moins, comme ça, on est sûr que s'il y avait un traître, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'en parler. Et est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'on doit toujours être prêts pour Lui ? "

Le Serdaigle baissa la tête, honteux, sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres. Mais une autre voix intervint :

" Tu n'as pas répondu à la seconde question. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi pas pendant le week-end où tout le monde se relâche ? "

Harry aperçut avec soulagement Severus près du mur du fond, son visage reflétant l'indifférence parfaite que lui inspiraient les coups d'œil des autres. Zabini eut à nouveau l'air en colère, mais il répondit :

" Ce soir, c'est la seule option. C'est Thomson qui était de garde, et il vient tout juste de recevoir une lettre noire " ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. " En ce moment, il doit être en route vers le Ministère. "

Harry fut empli de chagrin à l'idée que son collègue vienne de perdre un être cher. Il savait trop ce que c'était. Mais il n'empêchait pas que dans pareille circonstance, l'Auror aurait dû réveiller l'un d'eux et lui demander de prendre sa place pour la garde de nuit qu'ils avaient établie à tour de rôle afin de compléter les rondes de Rusard.

" C'est bon, maintenant ? Ou vous tenez à arriver en retard ? Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas ça... "

Il y eut quelques remous à la menace de Zabini, mais tout le monde suivit lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Tout le monde, sauf Severus. Le signal d'alarme se fit plus pressant dans la tête de Harry et il vit avec angoisse les sourcils de Severus se froncer comme il plongeait dans une profonde réfléxion. L'adrénaline rendait l'esprit du jeune Auror plus performant que jamais, aussi imagina-t-il sans mal ce qui se passait dans la tête du Serpentard.

D'après ce que Harry savait de lui, il y avait peu de choses à quoi Severus tenait plus qu'à sa liberté. Toute sa jeunesse, il avait dû suivre les directives de son père, et voilà que celui-ci voulait déléguer la responsabilité de lui donner des ordres au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour lui, cela revenait au même : il était enchaîné. Le Severus qu'il avait connu avait obéi par peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il refusait. Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait réalisé que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance par rapport à la monstruosité de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, il avait voulu un instant renier son maître publiquement et mourir en accomplissant ce dernier acte de liberté. Mais il avait compris que si cela l'arrangerait, lui, cela n'aiderait en rien à ce que d'autres ne soient pas victimes du même châtiment. C'est pour cela qu'il était devenu l'espion de Dumbledore.

Mais le Severus qu'il avait maintenant en face de lui n'était pas exactement celui qu'il avait connu, car ce dernier n'avait jamais eu cette discussion avec lui, Harry Davies, au bord du lac le matin du début des cours. Il n'avait compris que plus tard ce que Harry avait fait envisager aussitôt à l'adolescent : s'il tenait vraiment à sa liberté, quelle importance qu'il meure en la protégeant ? Mais c'était encore, justement, un adolescent, et il ne pouvait pas encore imaginer passer sa vie à jouer double jeu, cachant sans cesse ses actions et risquant sa vie chaque jour. Malgré toute son expérience, Severus était encore trop jeune pour cela. Et c'est pourquoi il voulait dès maintenant renier Voldemort.

Harry vit avec horreur le Serpentard parvenir à la même conclusion que lui et relever la tête au moment où Zabini lui demandait :

" Alors, Rogue, tu viens ? "

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour offrir une réponse négative. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry se précipita près de lui. L'adolescent se figea en sentant l'appel d'air que son mouvement avait provoqué, et sursauta quand il murmura à son oreille, aussi bas qu'il le pouvait :

" Suis-le, Severus. "

Dans sa précipitation, Harry avait à peine remarqué qu'il était repassé au tutoiement et à l'utilisation de son prénom. Il attendit avec angoisse la réaction de son élève.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla infini, Zabini s'impatienta et murmura à nouveau furieusement :

" Rogue, putain, tu viens, oui ou merde ? "

Severus parut sortir d'une sorte de transe et chuchota en retour d'une voix rauque :

" Ca va, ça va, j'arrive. "

Harry poussa le plus discrètement possible un soupir de soulagement pendant que Severus se dirigeait vers la porte. Le Serpentard jeta furtivement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de passer devant Zabini qui referma silencieusement la salle. Harry resta quelques instants plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence pour leur laisser le temps de s'éloigner, puis sortit précipitamment. Severus était trop confus en ce moment pour qu'une entrevue avec Voldemort soit exactement ce dont il avait besoin. De plus, l'angoisse sourde qui l'étreignait depuis tout à l'heure persistait, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

Harry ressortit donc à la hâte la Carte des Maraudeurs, la consulta, et se précipita dans la direction où le petit point étiqueté Argus Rusard s'agitait. A en juger par ses mouvements erratiques, le concierge était bel et bien occupé à limiter les dégâts de la dernière facétie de Peeves. La carte n'affichait malheureusement pas les fantômes, mais l'esprit frappeur ne devait pas être loin. Harry s'engouffra dans plusieurs passages qui raccourcirent considérablement son trajet, et il se trouva bientôt au quatrième étage.

Des malédictions marmonnés et des bruits de casserole rouillée l'informèrent sur la proximité de Rusard, probablement affairé à rassembler les morceaux de la dernière armure que Peeves avait démembrée. Mais où était l'esprit frappeur ? A l'instant où cette question lui venait, le petit bonhomme translucide surgit du sol en ricanant et se dirigea vers l'armure la plus proche. Harry ôta immédiatement sa cape.

" Peeves ! " appela-t-il dans un chuchotement pressant. " Tu sais que je pourrais alerter Rusard ? "

L'esprit frappeur se retourna vers lui, où du moins le haut de son corps le fit, car ses jambes restèrent tournées dans leur direction originelle.

" Tiens, tiens ! Revoilà le p'tit'Harry ! "

" J'appelle Rusard " dit Harry en feignant de se retourner pour mettre ses paroles en action.

Aussitôt Peeves se précipita en ricanant vers le sol et commença de s'y enfoncer. Harry eut un sourire triomphant. Levant sa baguette, il murmura rapidement une formule. Les jambes de Peeves s'immobilisèrent soudain, puis se mirent à se tortiller avec rage. La tête du petit bonhomme ressurgit à la hauteur du sol en caquetant furieusement, et Harry ne chercha même pas à visualiser l'angle que devait arborer le reste du corps à l'étage du dessous.

" Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? " s'exclama Peeves d'une voix coléreuse.

Harry se rapprocha lentement de lui avec un sourire mauvais qu'il avait appris à arborer pour ce genre de situation, s'obligeant à rester calme et à ne pas précipiter les choses. Il s'agenouilla juste hors de portée de main de l'esprit frappeur.

" Vois-tu, Peeves, il se trouve que durant ma formation d'Auror, j'ai reçu des cours d'exorscisme. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Dumbledore, mais je pourrais très bien le faire, et alors peut-être qu'il me demanderait de t'expulser de l'école. Je ne pourrais pas refuser, bien sûr. "

L'esprit frappeur le fixa un instant de ses yeux plissés.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " caqueta-t-il finalement.

" Oh, pas grand-chose. Il y a un groupe d'élèves - "

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa carte, et s'aperçut que le temps pressait.

" - juste à cet étage, qui s'approche du miroir dans le couloir sud. Il faudrait juste que tu puisses faire en sorte d'attirer Rusard dans cette direction et de mettre un peu le bazar là, histoire qu'il passe la majorité de la nuit dans le coin. Si tu le fais correctement, alors il se pourrait que " j'oublie " de parler à Dumbledore de mes compétences d'exorciste. "

Peeves l'observa encore quelques secondes, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il tentait de déformer ses termes pour en faire à sa guise, l'Auror pourrait parfaitement parler au directeur.

" Tu promets ? " demanda-t-il finalement.

" Sur mon diplôme d'Auror " répondit Harry, la main levée.

Peeves reprit soudain son sourire mauvais habituel.

" Ca peut se faire " caqueta-t-il avec une joie malsaine.

Harry sourit et annula le sortilège qui avait maintenu le corps sans substance de Peeves dans sa prison de pierre. Aussitôt l'esprit frappeur se précipita vers l'armure qu'il tentait d'atteindre à son arrivée et fonça dedans dans un grand bruit de batterie de cuisine. Les jurons de Rusard s'arrêtèrent net, puis reprirent à un volume nettement plus élevés.

" Peeves ! "

Harry eut juste le temps de se cacher à nouveau sous la cape avant que Rusard ne se précipite dans le couloir et ne parte poussivement à la poursuite de l'esprit frappeur qui continuait de passer à travers les armures avec son ricanement habituel. Harry les regarda tous deux disparaître au coin avec soulagement, puis suivit la scène sur le morceau de parchemin toujours serré dans son poing. Le groupe de Mangemorts en formation s'arrêta net en entendant le capharnaüm qui s'étendait vers eux, puis se retrancha précipitamment dans un passage secret, une dizaine de mètres avant le miroir qui s'ouvrait sur un passage vers Pré-au-Lard, celui, comme Harry le savait, qui s'était effondré durant l'hiver 1996, un an avant que les jumeaux Weasley ne lui confient la carte.

Un son encore plus énorme que tous les autres retentit alors dans cette partie heureusement déserte du château, et informa Harry que Peeves avait pris ses instructions au pied de la lettre et donné du travail à Rusard pour au moins trois jours dans ce secteur. Souriant de plaisir, il vit les élèves s'agiter un instant avant de remonter le passage dans lequel ils se trouvaient vers son autre extrémité. Maintenant, s'ils connaissaient le second passage, celui de la sorcière borgne, il allait vite devoir trouver une autre idée.

Mais arrivés au second étage, les adolescents trépignèrent un moment sur place, manifestement pris dans un débat animé, puis se dispersèrent. Harry soupira lentement et fortement, s'appuyant contre le mur de soulagement. Les Serpentards retournaient tous ensemble en direction de leur dortoir, Severus dans leur sillage. Harry savait qu'ils ne bougeraient plus de la nuit, et probablement pas plus les suivantes étant donné que c'était pour eux une occasion unique qui ne risquait pas de se reproduire.

La terreur qu'il ressentait s'était calmée. Bâillant longuement, Harry décida que s'il voulait être dispos pour ses cours de la matinée, il ferait aussi bien de retourner se coucher.

* * *

" Mr Pettigrow, êtes-vous sûr que vous vous concentrez au maximum ? "

" Mais oui, professeur ! "

" Expliquez-moi pourquoi je suis convaincu du contraire, dans ce cas ? "

Le Maraudeur baissa les yeux, presque au bord des larmes. Harry se retint de secouer la tête en soupirant. Les Gryffondors et Serpentards de septième année continuaient de s'entraîner sur le sortilège de l'Expelliarmus, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient fait assez de progrès pour que Harry espéra passer bientôt à celui du Bouclier, mais Peter n'avait pas le moins du monde progressé. Harry s'était creusé la cervelle pour essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_, et il pensait qu'il venait justement de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

" Mr Pettigrow, avez-vous de l'imagination ? "

Les élèves levèrent les sourcils, incrédules, et Peter releva la tête devant l'étrangeté de la question.

" Euh... oui, monsieur... "

" Beaucoup ? "

Peter s'agita, mal à l'aise.

" Une certaine quantité, je pense... "

" Très bien. "

Harry saisit son élève par les épaules et le fit pivoter de 90°.

" Voyez-vous votre partenaire, Mr Pettigrow ? "

" Euh... oui... "

" Qui est-ce ? "

" Mais, c'est Rémus... " répondit Peter, les yeux ronds.

Le jeune loup-garou, comme tous les autres, fixait le jeune Auror, attendant de voir sa nouvelle invention.

" Eh bien, voilà ! C'est ça le problème avec vous, Mr Pettigrow " dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

" P... pardon ? " demanda Peter, complètement largué.

" Le problème, " développa Harry, " c'est que dans votre tête, vous avez étiqueté Mr Lupin comme un ami. N'est-ce pas ? Alors vous n'osez pas vraiment jeter le sort. "

Peter le regarda fixement, et il prit cela pour une approbation.

" Je veux, Mr Pettigrow, " dit-il lentement et clairement, " que vous vous imaginiez être en face de Mr Régulus Black. "

Tous les adolescents le fixèrent, médusés, mais Peter reprit brutalement des couleurs, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

" D'accord " approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Harry s'écarta pour l'inviter à commencer, et Queudver ferma un instant les yeux, baguette levée. Rémus se tendit par automatisme afin de se concentrer sur sa prise sur sa propre arme. Lorsque Peter rouvrit les yeux, l'expression inhabituellement sérieuse, il fit un très léger mouvement de poignet et prononça la formule d'une voix calme et presque menaçante, bien loin de le petite voix aiguë qu'il utilisait d'habitude. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, la baguette de Rémus sauta de ses mains et vola vers celles de son vis-à-vis, pendant que le jeune garçon lui-même se retrouvait projeté à deux ou trois mètres de là, sur les matelas qui garnissaient le sol.

Peter fixa tour à tour la seconde baguette qu'il tenait et son ami qui se relevait précautionneusement, incrédule. Harry lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter, et lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

" Très bien, Mr Pettigrow ! Maintenant, vous saurez quoi faire afin de vraiment vous concentrer sur vos sorts d'attaque ! "

La fin du cours et le début de la pause déjeuner sonna à cet instant dans les couloirs, et Harry les invita comme d'habitude à sortir, leur rappelant au passage le devoir sur les harpies qu'il leur avait donné au cours précédent. Les Maraudeurs ramassèrent précipitamment leurs affaires et se groupèrent autour de Peter pour sortir. Harry entendit en souriant Sirius s'exclamer en brandissant le poing :

" C'était génial, Peter ! T'as bien raison, va, mon frère n'est qu'un gros imbécile, de toute façon ! "

Harry regroupa ses feuilles de notes éparpillées sur son bureau, puis releva les yeux. Severus était toujours là, son sac d'école à la main, l'air mal à l'aise. Le jeune Auror sourit à cette vue. Il se serait douté que le Serpentard voudrait parler avec lui de la nuit dernière, mais celui-ci ne savait visiblement pas par quel bout s'y prendre, se demandant probablement s'il n'avait pas été tout bonnement victime d'une hallucination.

" Je ne vais pas vous manger, Mr Rogue " dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Severus releva la tête, et ouvrit la bouche, hésitant. Harry prit l'intiative.

" Venez dans mes appartements " proposa-t-il. " Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler de cela. "

Severus le fixa. Harry venait d'admettre implicitement qu'il avait bien été mêlé à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, et il savait qu'il comprendrait. En effet, le Serpentard sortit derrière lui sans mot dire et le suivit docilement jusqu'à la porte adjacente à celle des quartiers de O'Brien et Thomson. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas reparu depuis la veille, mais il avait récemment envoyé un message au directeur pour l'informer de son inaptitude temporaire à continuer sa tâche. Albus avait parfaitement compris.

Harry ouvrit et laissa passer Severus, puis referma derrière lui. Ils prirent tous deux place dans les fauteuils disposés près de la cheminée, et Harry le laissa commencer.

" Vous étiez là, n'est-ce pas ? " constata plutôt que demanda Severus.

" Oui. Ou du moins, j'étais là pendant la plus grande partie de la discussion. "

Severus fronça les sourcils.

" Miss Teigne, c'était vous ? "

Harry hocha la tête, souriant.

" Il fallait bien que j'entre, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Mais comment saviez-vous ? Et comment avez-vous pu... ? "

Severus ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Harry comprit qu'il voulait dire " ... rester dans une salle pleine d'apprentis Mangemorts sans vous faire remarquer ? ". Il se leva et fit un court passage dans sa chambre, d'où il revint avec la cape qui lui venait de son père. Il la tendit au Serpentard.

" Voilà pour votre seconde question. "

Admiratif, Severus fit couler l'étoffe lisse et chatoyante entre ses doigts.

" Une cape d'invisibilité " murmura-t-il. " Mais pour ma _première_ question ? " ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry sourit. Il avait eu le temps de constater, en dix ans passés à le côtoyer, que Severus perdait rarement le nord.

" Navré " répondit-il joyeusement. " Je ne peux rien vous dire. "

Severus le fixa longuement.

" Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne pouvez pas dire, non ? "

Harry pouffa.

" Mon Dieu ! Vous me dites ça alors que vous n'en connaissez pas le centième ! "

Severus leva un sourcil, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la cape qu'il posa respectueusement sur la petite table entre eux.

" Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas surpris ? Vous auriez dû nous punir. "

Harry l'observa un long moment avant de répondre.

" Si j'avais fait cela, vous n'auriez pas eu droit à de simples détentions, Mr Rogue. Par les temps qui courent, Lewis aurait fait pression sur Albus pour que vous soyez tous exclus, même vous. Je n'aurais rien pu faire contre cela. "

" Pourquoi auriez-vous voulu intervenir ? Nous nous étions réunis pour servir Vous-Savez-Qui ! "

Severus parlait fort, raide dans son fauteuil, les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs. Manifestement, il s'était surtout attendu à une réprimande de sa part. Harry se pencha brutalement vers lui, sourcils froncés.

" Oui, vous serviez Voldemort, et vous avez failli vous faire tuer de la manière la plus idiote qui soit pour que cela ne soit plus votre cas ! Je me trompe ? "

Sa voix était si sèche tout à coup que Severus resta un instant confondu.

" Vous m'aviez dit... "

" Je vous ai dit de défendre ce qui vous était cher, pas de chercher par tous les moyens à obtenir ce que vous voulez pour ne pas avoir une minute de plus à vivre afin d'en profiter ! Réfléchissez un peu, Mr Rogue. Je sais que vous êtes plutôt solitaire, mais vous ne supportez pas de voir d'autres personnes dans la même situation que vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas _votre_ liberté que vous recherchez, mais bien celle de tous ceux qui ont vécus sous les mêmes contraintes que vous. Cela présente une nette différence, et vous n'auriez servi que votre liberté en vous faisant tuer stupidement cette nuit. "

Severus le fixait sans bouger, les yeux ronds.

" Comment saviez-vous que... que c'était la liberté que je... "

Harry se redressa dans son siège, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Severus devina à l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux ce qu'il allait dire.

" Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ! " s'exclama-t-il, sarcastique. " Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? "

Harry éclata de rire. Severus attendit qu'il se calme et demanda :

" De toute façon, je n'ai aucune manière de travailler pour cela tant que je suis moi-même pieds et poings liés, non ? "

" Vous n'êtes pas aussi privé de toutes possibilités que vous voulez bien le croire, Mr Rogue " répondit doucement Harry.

" Ah non ? " rétorqua sarcastiquement Severus. " Je dois obéir aux moindres ordres d'un mage noir obsédé par la destruction des moldus et des Sangs-de-Bourbe, et je n'ai pas même le droit de louper une réunion sans être sûr d'avoir tous les Mangemorts, mon père et même la plupart des Serpentards à mes trousses ! Où est-ce que vous voyez des possibilités là-dedans ? "

" Avez-vous déjà été sous Imperium, Mr Rogue ? "

" Quoi ? Non. "

Severus eut l'air confus.

" Le Sortilège de l'Imperium est pour moi la dernière forme de privation de la liberté, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il fait partie des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Voyez-vous, celui qui le subit, à moins de parvenir à y résister, n'a durant toute la durée du sort même plus la liberté de penser par lui-même. Pouvez-vous penser par vous-même, Mr Rogue ? "

Severus hocha lentement la tête.

" Alors vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous êtes privé de toute liberté, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici en train d'en discuter avec moi. Vous marchez sur un fil suspendu au-dessus d'un ravin, c'est vrai, mais les plus habiles peuvent exécuter de nombreuses figures acrobatiques dans ces situations, vous savez ? Il ne vous manque qu'un peu d'expérience. "

" Et quelles sortes de " figures acrobatiques " pourrais-je exécuter sur mon fil ? " demanda Severus d'un ton toujours légèrement dubitatif.

" C'est Voldemort qui vous prive de cette liberté que vous chérissez, non ? "

Harry remarqua que Severus ne tressaillait qu'à peine à ce nom, et il en fut ravi.

" Alors, cherchez à oeuvrer contre Voldemort. "

Le Serpentard le fixa avec des yeux ronds, incrédule.

" Vous plaisantez ? Je serais mort avant d'avoir pu dire " ouf " ! "

" Ne connaissez-vous donc pas l'histoire de Mr Black, Mr Rogue ? "

Severus se rembrunit.

" Black est un Gryffondor, il ne partage pas son dortoir avec une demi-dizaine d'apprentis Mangemorts, et il s'est réfugié chez les Potter dès que la situation chez lui s'est gâtée. "

" Mr Rogue, dans moins d'un an, non seulement vous aurez terminé vos études ici, mais vous serez également capable de vous défendre et vous serez majeur, ce qui signifie que vous n'aurez plus à obéir à aucun ordre, même de votre père. "

" Mais il reste toujours les Mangemorts ! Si je refuse de les suivre... "

" A cela, Mr Rogue, il existe deux solutions : soit vous ne reniez pas publiquement Voldemort et vous continuez de le suivre en surface, pendant que vous fournissez des renseignements à ses adversaires. En gros, vous servez d'espion dans ses rangs. L'information est un bien très précieux contre ce type d'ennemis, vous le savez. Mais cela pourrait être extrêmement dangereux, et si vous êtes démasqué, votre destin sera... "

Harry dut déglutir pour parvenir à murmurer ses derniers mots : " ... vraiment terrible. " Il détourna le regard sous les yeux inquisiteurs du Serpentard.

" Et la seconde option ? " demanda Severus après un instant de silence lourd.

" Mettez-vous sous la protection de Dumbledore " dit Harry d'une voix redevenue calme.

" Quoi ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Vous appelez ça une solution ? Dès qu'il saura que je suis en contact avec des Mangemorts, il préviendra le Ministère. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne pourriez rien faire contre ça ! "

Harry sourit.

" Vous connaissez bien mal notre directeur, Mr Rogue. Albus tient avant tout compte des choix d'une personne. Si vous faites le choix de renier Voldemort, il vous y aidera et ne prendra nullement en compte le temps que vous avez passé avant cela à obéir à ses ordres. Quel que soit ce que vous avez fait, il vous protègera et vous laissera régler votre dette à la manière que vous l'entendrez. "

Severus fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

" Même si vous aviez raison, comment pourrait-il me défendre contre Lewis ? Même s'il a une grande influence, je ne pense qu'il puisse agir à sa guise contre le Minsitère... "

" Il n'en aurait pas besoin, Mr Rogue. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait besoin de savoir ce à quoi votre père vous destinait, surtout s'il n'y a aucune preuve pour cela. "

En parlant, Harry fixait inconsciemment l'avant-bras du Serpentard, la place attitrée de la Marque des Ténèbres. En tant qu'aspirant Mangemort, Severus ne devait la recevoir qu'à sa majorité, car Voldemort se souciait peu de s'encombrer de gosses qui comprendraient mal " l'importance de ce qu'il voulait accomplir " et pourraient se trahir, en entraînant d'autres plus précieux avec eux.

Les adolescents n'étaient donc tenus au courant que des missions les moins importantes, et généralement uniquement de celles qui avaient un rapport quelconque avec eux. On leur apprenait à révérer Voldemort et à attendre avec impatience de pouvoir le servir comme d'autres, frères, pères, amis, le faisaient déjà, et la réunion prévue la nuit même avait sans doute avant tout pour but de les rassurer quant au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensaient à eux et ne les oubliaient pas.

Il se pouvait également que l'on ait voulu leur confier une mission qu'eux seuls, en tant qu'étudiants à Poudlard, pouvaient accomplir, et cette pensée inquièta soudain Harry. Bien sûr, Voldemort avait des adeptes à l'intérieur même de l'école, et il était possible qu'il s'en serve s'il décidait de lancer une offensive contre le château. De plus, Zabini n'avait-il pas ajouté que la réunion devait être importante ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas que Severus avait porté la main à son bras et fixait avec attention l'Auror, se demandant manifestement à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Harry ne sortit de ses rêveries que pour lui demander, sourcils froncés :

" Vous n'avez aucune idée de la raison de la réunion qui devait avoir lieu cette nuit, Mr Rogue ? "

Severus secoua la tête sans le quitter du regard.

" Non, on ne nous le dit jamais à l'avance. Mais il va sans doute y en avoir une nouvelle bientôt, de toute façon " ajouta-t-il en le voyant s'assombrir.

Harry releva la tête, étonné.

" Je croyais que c'était une occasion unique pour vous de quitter l'école ? "

" Oh ! oui, unique aussi tôt dans l'année, et surtout pour le faire au nez et à la barbe des types du Ministère... sans vouloir vous vexer " rajouta Severus après coup, mais Harry lui sourit et lui fit signe de continuer. " Mais à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, par exemple, ils trouveront le moyen de nous rassembler, vous pouvez en être sûrs. "

" Au nez et à la barbe des types du Ministère ? " répéta Harry, amusé.

Severus haussa un sourcil, montrant par là qu'il ne voyait pas où il venait en venir.

" Vous imaginez bien qu'en tant que gardiens de Poudlard, nous nous devons d'être présents pour un événement comme les sorties à Pré-au-Lard " dit-il d'un air nonchalant. " Ca devrait leur donner plus de fil à retordre, non ? "

Severus sourit.

" Peut-être " concéda-t-il. " Mais, " ajouta-t-il en se rembrunissant, " ils trouveront toujours un moyen de tous nous voir. "

" Oui, c'est probable, en effet. "

Harry fixa Severus, attendant qu'il veuille bien lui dire quel était le problème. Le Serpentard céda en fronçant les sourcils.

" Vous m'avez donné deux idées pour ce qui se passerait _après_ ma majorité, mais en attendant ? Il me reste encore un an à tenir sous la responsabilité de mon père et donc sous les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui ! "

" Ne croyez-vous donc pas pouvoir feindre la soumission, Mr Rogue ? "

" Bien sûr, je pourrais essayer, mais il y aura un moment où l'on comprendra que je ne joue pas franc jeu. De plus, je n'aiderais personne en faisant cela... "

" Vous vous aiderez vous-même, Mr Rogue " répondit Harry en souriant doucement.

Voyant que son jeune élève ne paraissait pas satisfait de sa réponse, il ajouta :

" Si vous y tenez tant que cela, vous n'aurez qu'à mettre en application le conseil que je vous ai donné : fournir des informations, jouer l'espion. Et quant à votre capacité de dissimulation, je pense que vous vous sousestimez. "

" Mais les aspirants Mangemorts ne savent presque rien ! Je vous fournirais des renseignements souvent inutiles " s'exclama Severus.

" Pas autant que vous le pensez, Mr Rogue. Ecoutez, il se peut que si Voldemort lance une attaque contre Poudlard, il vous demande de l'assistance pour franchir les défenses. Dans ce cas, il nous serait beaucoup plus facile de résister en sachant ce que vous seriez chargés d'accomplir. De plus, chaque information, aussi minime qu'elle soit, serait tout de même d'une grande aide. "

Severus parut sceptique, mais décida de le croire.

" Et à qui donnerais-je ces renseignements ? A vous ? "

" Par exemple, mais je pense qu'il serait plus efficace que vous les fournissiez directement au professeur Dumbledore, ne croyez-vous pas ? "

" Et vous pensez qu'il va me croire ? "

" Je vous ai déjà dit, Mr Rogue, que j'en suis convaincu. "

Severus le fixa sans ciller, hésitant.

" C'est à vous de faire votre choix, Mr Rogue. Vous m'avez exposé vos problèmes, je vous ai proposé des solutions. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir " conclut doucement Harry.

Il y eut un long silence pendant que Severus fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés et que Harry ne regardait nul part en particulier, les yeux dans le vide. Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur sa montre, et il haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que l'heure tournait si vite.

" Je pense que vous devriez y aller, Mr Rogue, ou vous devrez aller en cours l'estomac vide. "

Brusquement tiré de ses rêveries, Severus leva les yeux vers lui.

" Oui, vous avez raison " murmura-t-il en récupérant son sac de cours au pied de son fauteuil et en se levant.

Il était déjà à la porte lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'Auror qui s'était levé pour le voir partir. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il avait l'air singulièrement hésitant. Harry crut même percevoir de la gêne quand il se remit à parler.

" Hem... Professeur ? "

Harry leva un sourcil pour l'inviter à continuer, cachant tant bien que mal son amusement.

" Je... enfin, cette nuit... vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, pas vrai ? "

Harry se redressa. C'était cela qui le gênait ?

" En effet, Mr Rogue, et je m'excuse si je vous ai vexé... "

" Non, non " interrompit Severus. " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste, euh... enfin... si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous continuiez... en privé, bien sûr. "

Harry le regarda fixer obstinément ses pieds, incrédule. Il savait depuis très longtemps que Severus n'était pas un fanatique des relations publiques, loin de là, et après tout, il ne se connaissait que depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Alors, avoir assez confiance en lui pour lui demander d'utiliser son prénom ?

Avec l'_autre_ Severus, ça lui avait pris des années pour arriver à ce stade. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de sa réaction lorsque, comme Harry était venu apporter quelques informations de dernière minute à Albus et à l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'il était resté à l'école pour le petit déjeuner, n'ayant pas fait de pause de toute la nuit, Severus avait tout à coup sortit au détour d'une réplique :

" Appelle-moi Severus. "

La phrase avait été dite d'un ton tellement plat et anodin et à un moment tellement inattendu qu'il avait fallu plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. Cette signification même, couplée au fait que pour la première fois en presque neuf ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Severus l'avait tutoyé, l'autorisant ainsi à faire de même, l'avait fait s'étouffer dans son café. La seule réaction qu'avait eu le maître des Potions de Poudlard à sa subite quinte de toux avait été un haussement de sourcil, puis d'épaules.

" On vois bien que tu es toujours un Gryffondor. Toujours aussi long à la détente. "

Ce qui avait donné lieu à une nouvelle longue série d'échange de piques sous le regard blasé des professeurs et celui sidéré des élèves.

Harry s'arracha au passé avec regret et douleur, et revint à son Severus de dix-sept ans qui attendait toujours anxieusement sa réponse. Cette vue le fit sourire, et il répondit malicieusement :

" Très bien, mais uniquement si vous m'appelez Harry et que vous me tutoyez. "

Severus releva aussitôt la tête, médusé.

" Mais... mais vous êtes un professeur et... "

" Et je n'ai que quatre ans de plus que vous " répliqua Harry. " Or, j'ose espérer que nous pourrons être amis à votre sortie de Poudlard. "

Severus le considéra un instant en silence. En parlant d'amitié avec un jeune élève qu'il ne connaissait_ lui-même_ que depuis à peine un mois, Harry venait tacitement d'indiquer qu'il acceptait sa confiance et qu'il la lui rendait entièrement. Le Serpentard sourit timidement en retour.

" D'accord. "

Le sourire de Harry se fit rayonnant.

" Parfait ! Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi, Severus, ou tu devras vraiment attendre le dîner ! "

Le Serpentard acquiesça, manifestement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il maniait son nom.

" Au revoir... Harry. "

Severus sortit et Harry le regarda se diriger rapidement vers la Grande Salle, l'air pensif. A vrai dire, Harry était ravi que l'adolescent lui ai demandé cela, car il aurait très bien pu risquer un autre impair dans une situation aussi périlleuse ou s'il avait été distrait. A présent, au moins, il pouvait revenir à ses habitudes et ne plus sans cesse se rappeler à l'ordre, du moins quand ils seraient en privé. Il songea d'ailleurs, tout en refermant la porte, qu'il lui faudrait penser à régler ce problème avec Sirius et Rémus... et puis Minerva, et Pompom, et puis...

* * *

" Félicitations. "

Harry releva la tête de son journal qu'il parcourait d'un œil terne et mortellement ennuyé en laissant sa tasse de café refroidir dans sa main - les nuits de garde lui faisaient à peu près toujours cet effet - pour les poser sur le directeur qui était arrivé derrière lui, s'efforçant de se réveiller un peu plus pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" Mr Rogue est venu me voir hier soir " expliqua Albus, ses yeux pétillants de joie comme à son habitude. " Il m'a dit que c'était vous qui lui aviez conseillé de venir me voir... "

" Oh... " lâcha Harry, son esprit encore légèrement nébuleux s'efforçant de s'arracher aux dernières limbes du sommeil pour comprendre toutes les conséquences de cette information qu'on lui avait donné.

Depuix trois jours, Harry et Severus n'avait pas reparlé ensemble en privé, et le Serpentard étant un très bon élève, l'Auror n'avait pas même besoin de lui adresser un mot de reproche ou de conseil pendant les cours. Il n'avait donc jusque-là eu aucune occasion d'évaluer l'impact que ses mots avaient eu sur lui, et, et son cerveau réagit enfin à cette dernière constatation, il s'avérait qu'il l'avait convaincu. Du moins pour cela. Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée des intentions de Severus une fois qu'il aurait atteint sa majorité, mais ce n'était pas l'important pour l'instant.

Il releva les yeux vers le directeur qui attendait toujours une réponse plus structurée, visiblement amusé de son manque de combativité matinal. Harry sourit.

" Je suis heureux qu'il ait accepté de vous faire confiance. "

" Et je suis heureux que _vous_ l'ayez convaincu de me faire confiance. "

Harry fit un geste de la main pour indiquer que ce n'était vraiment rien, se réapprovisionna à la plus proche cafetière et entreprit d'engloutir tasse de café sur tasse de café. Albus gloussa et le laissa absorber sa dose de caféine vitale pour aller s'asseoir à sa place à la table du petit déjeuner, un peu plus loin. Une fois la cafetière reposée pour la cinquième fois sur la table, Harry se permit un regard légèrement plus éveillé à travers la Grande Salle, et fixa un élève à la table des Serpentards.

Severus releva aussitôt la tête et lui fit un sourire en coin, sourire que Harry lui rendit tout aussi discrètement, avant d'appeler Minerva à l'aide pour qu'elle lui passe une autre cafetière, la précédente étant vide...

* * *

_Alors, pour le prochain chapitre, rien n'est garanti ! Si ça ne vous plaît pas, priez tous les dieux que vous connaissez de faire baisser la température, ça avancera beaucoup plus vite, vous pouvez en être sûrs... En attendant, reviews ! Ne serait-ce que pour m'annoncer que vous me faites don de votre ventilateur ! ^^_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes : **Enfin un peu d'action ! Vous allez pouvoir admirer notre Harry quand il se lâche… J'espère que vous aimerez ! La scène avec Sirius et Severus, surtout, je l'ai bien aimée…

**Remerciements :**

Tiffany : Tu trouves Rita trop gentille ? Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas faux… Je suis heureuse que les nouveautés avec Severus te plaisent ! Et puis, il fait toujours aussi chaauud ! T_T

Missouistiti : Eh ben, je pensais qu'on pouvait pas vraiment oublier Régulus, vu qu'il devait être à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Je suis flatté par la comparaison ! Que tu apprécies autant ma fic qu'un livre… D'ici peu, Rémus ne va plus être le seul à se poser des questions, je te le garantis !

Tylilna : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plus. Effectivement, tu es la deuxième à me dire que je devrais faire psy, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit fait pour moi ! ^^

Ash of Mine : Eh oui, tout un chapitre ! Je savais que tu aimerais. Et permets-moi de te faire remarquer que le second genre de cette fic est Drama, donc il ne faut pas t'étonner de retrouver ce genre de fins tragique (ben oui, même pour Sev'). J'ai lu "Le Pêché d'un Père" de Severitus, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait du même genre. Par contre, même si je m'y connais assez pour avoir lu "L'Ordre du Phoenix" en entier, je trouve la lecture en anglais assez contraignante, donc je ne sais pas si je lirais "Candidus"… Je vais essayer. Je vais peut-être faire la conversation avec Dumbledore dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne sais pas encore. J'ai remarqué dans ta bio que tu allais entrer en terminale S (comme moi) option Maths (encore comme moi !) l'année prochaine. Tu habites par où ? Moi, comme c'est marqué (je crois, du moins…) dans ma bio, je suis de la Sarthe, près du Mans. Sinon, c'est quoi "Frizzy's Plot" et "MPREG"? Je vois pas, là non plus… J'ai également vu que tu lisais Aurum et Any Potter. Tu ne trouves pas les chapitres de Aurum un peu courts, toi ? Moi, ça me frustre !

Tangerinedream : Voilà, voilà ! Et merci du compliment.

Marie-Jo: Toi aussi, tu aimerais savoir ce qu'en pense Dumbledore ? J'imagine que je vais y réfléchir, alors… Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te satisfera.

Thestral : Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a du mal à imaginer Severus et Harry se tomber dans les bras un beau jour comme deux vieux amis. Tant mieux si je n'ai pas donné cette impression !

Pedrito : Merci, je n'y manquerais pas ! ^^

Straciatella : C'est vrai que j'avance peut-être un peu trop vite dans l'histoire, mais j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop. Et je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié malgré tes premiers doutes ! J'essaie au maximum d'éviter d'inclure des personnages qui ne devraient pas être là, en effet. Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

Hedwige : ^^ J'apprécie le fait que tu apprécies ! lol Et pour ta question, mes titres n'ont absolument rien à voir avec Friends, en fait, je n'ai dû en voir qu'un ou deux épisodes et c'était uniquement parce que mon prof d'anglais avait réussi à en dénicher une cassette pour un des derniers cours. Ça ne m'a pas du tout branché, et je n'ai même pas remarqué que les titres étaient du même genre, à vrai dire…

Jeanne D'Arc : Bon, bah tant mieux ! Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste !

Sombrekarma : Aaaaah ! Ca devrait être interdit de laisser des reviews aussi sadiques ! Il fait vingt-huit à l'intérieur, ici, on crève ! Merci de me rassurer, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était pas terrible, alors tant mieux ! ^_^

Pitchoune : "Scotchée"? Ca, ça fait plaisir ! T'as pas besoin de ruiner tes économies, tu sais ! Je trouverais un moyen de survivre, quitte à déménager l'ordi à la cave et à continuer au milieu des vieilles bouteilles de vin de mon père et des cageots de pommes de terre de ma mère ! ^^

Serena24 : ^_^ Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci, je suis contente que ça plaise autant ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Merci à tous ! J'ai déjà atteint les 100 reviews, je suis super contente ! Alors encore un grand MERCI !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Où Voldemort décide de se montrer, de peur qu'on l'oublie.

* * *

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de septième année auxquels Harry expliquait la menace des gorgones. Surpris, Harry vit apparaître Samantha O'Brien dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, une Samantha O'Brien essoufflée et échevelée.

" O'Brien ? "

" Davies ! Venez vite, on a reçu un message de Pré-au-Lard, il y a une attaque ! " dit précipitamment l'Auror.

Le visage de Harry se fit immédiatement grave.

" Le cours est fini " annonça-t-il d'une voix calme à ses élèves inquiets. " Vous pouvez tous sortir, mais n'oubliez pas les devoirs que je vous ai demandés. "

Les septième années se levèrent aussitôt, rassemblèrent leurs affaires à la hâte et se dirigèrent vers la porte. O'Brien les laissa passer avec impatience, les yeux fixés sur Harry qui attendit qu'ils fussent tous sortis pour les imiter et refermer derrière eux.

" C'est une attaque importante ? " demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils se précipitaient dans les couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

" Nous n'en savons rien ! " répliqua O'Brien, haletante. " Nous avons reçu le message il y a quelques minutes, et il annonçait juste une attaque de Mangemorts et demandait des renforts. Les professeurs ne quitteront pas Poudlard, au cas où ce serait une manœuvre de diversion, mais le Ministère a été mis au courant et devrait bientôt envoyer de nouvelles troupes. "

Harry hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, et ils atteignirent bientôt les grandes doubles portes où les attendait Thomson. L'Auror était revenu plusieurs jours auparavant, le visage pâle et amaigri, mais le regard plus résolu que jamais. Avec tact, Harry avait décidé de ne pas lui parler de son erreur de la nuit où il avait reçu la lettre noire.

" On va sortir du périmètre de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner ! " lança-t-il à Harry pendant qu'il se mettait à courir avec eux à travers le parc vers le portail qu'on apercevait au loin.

Une fois encore, Harry acquiesça sans un mot, son esprit totalement tendu vers le combat qui les attendait. Ils dépassèrent Hagrid sans ralentir. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard les regarda passer, les yeux ronds, planté au milieu de son champ de citrouille. A ses côtés, un jeune chiot que Harry identifia vaguement comme Crockdur aboya énergiquement de sa petite voix encore aiguë.

Ils rejoignirent le gigantesque portail soutenu par les piliers aux sangliers ailés et les dépassèrent. Sans s'accorder une minute pour souffler, ils échangèrent un signe et transplanèrent aussitôt.

* * *

" Tu en es absolument sûre ? " s'exclama Lily.

" C'est ce qu'O'Brien a dit devant nous " rétorqua Eloïse. " Et Davies l'a aussitôt suivie... "

" Une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard " murmura July. " Pourquoi justement là ? Je veux dire, c'est un village exclusivement sorcier, mais ils ne répugnent pas vraiment non plus à attaquer les moldus, pas vrai ? Même s'il est connu, ce n'est pas comme si cela allait faire plus d'effet qu'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse... "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " demanda Anna en fronçant les sourcils. " Ce serait une diversion ? "

" Non, je ne pense pas, pas sans qu'ils sachent à quoi s'en tenir avec les nouvelles protections de Poudlard. Ce serait plutôt... une sorte de test " dit July en hésitant.

" Un test pour les Aurors ? " demanda Lily. " Mais O'Brien et Thomson sont vraiment très connus, ils doivent savoir de quoi ils sont capables... "

" Mais pas Davies " répliqua sombrement Anna.

" Davies ? Mais c'est un débutant, il l'a dit lui-même ! Pourquoi les Mangemorts voudraient-ils l'évaluer ? "

" Tu oublies, Lily, qu'il sait parler le langage elfique et qu'il a déjà fait deux fois la une de la Gazette. C'est beaucoup pour un débutant " constata Eloïse.

" Peut-être, mais je suis d'accord avec Lily " dit July. " Ce n'est pas parce qu'il parle aux elfes qu'il est obligatoirement une menace au combat. Et c'est au combat qu'ils ont l'air de vouloir l'évaluer. "

" C'est vrai " approuva gravement Anna. " Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe dans tout ça... Quelque chose dont les Mangemorts, eux, seraient au courant. "

" De quoi vous parlez ? "

L'interruption fit se retourner les jeunes filles vers l'importun. Sirius les regardait, l'air interrogateur, les Maraudeurs étant manifestement passés près d'elles pour aller plus loin dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard et ayant saisi quelques mots au passage. Lily le fusilla du regard, et elle allait lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait quand Anna répondit avec son calme habituel :

" De Davies. "

Lily se tourna vers elle, les sourcils en points d'interrogation. Pourquoi les mêler à une conversation privée ? Mais son amie lui répondit de ce regard qu'elle avait appris à interpréter comme " Je t'expliquerais plus tard ".

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Davies ? " interrogea Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs, que la conversation avaient attirée, se rapprochèrent pour entendre la réponse.

" Il est parti avec Thomson et O'Brien pour intervenir dans l'attaque contre Pré-au-Lard " continua Anna de sa voix atone.

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha, et Lily eut la surprise de le voir, lui qui contrôlait toujours ses émotions pour avoir l'air du type le plus cool du monde, prendre une expression d'horreur et d'incrédulité mêlées.

" Il y a une attaque à Pré-au-Lard ? En ce moment ? "

" C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui. "

" Mais pourquoi les Aurors y sont-ils partis ? " intervint Rémus.

" Ils ont dû être appelés en renfort " suggéra July. " En tout cas, Davies nous a lâchés dès qu'O'Brien l'a prévenu. "

Sirius avait maintenant l'air inhabituellement grave. Décidément, se dit Lily, ça ne collait pas avec l'idée qu'elle se faisait du Maraudeur facétieux. James vint à son côté et lui prit le bras, un sourire rassurant au visage.

" Hey, Sirius, ce n'est pas quelques Mangemorts qui vont l'abattre, pas vrai ? "

" Ouais, t'as raison, James " répondit son ami en lui rendant son sourire, bien qu'un peu triste.

" Vous avez l'air de bien l'aimer " remarqua Anna, l'air de rien.

" Bien sûr ! " s'exclama Sirius. " C'est un très bon prof et un type vraiment sympa. Du moins, quand il ne se met pas en colère... " ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Les trois autres grimacèrent avec lui.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? " interrogea Eloïse, curieuse.

" Rien, rien, oubliez ça " s'empressa d'esquiver Rémus, manifestement peu pressé de s'étendre là-dessus.

" Je me demande " insista Lily, les yeux plissés, " si c'est à lui que nous devons votre toute nouvelle vague de responsabilisation. "

James détourna les yeux en rougissant, Sirius se mit à observer les filles au fond de la cour comme s'il les trouvait soudain passionnantes, Rémus toussota en réajustant son insigne de préfet sur le devant de sa robe et Peter fixa obstinément ses pieds. Voyant cela, Lily sifflota d'admiration.

" Il a dû être très autoritaire, dites donc... "

" Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Evans " maugréa Sirius.

Et il partit à grands pas vers l'intérieur du château, aussitôt suivi des trois autres. Lily pouffa.

" Vous y croyez, vous ? Il a dû leur faire la réprimande de leur vie ! "

July et Eloïse sourirent avec elle, mais Anna garda son visage sérieux.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils ont l'air assez proches de lui. "

" Et alors ? " demanda Lily, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. " Tu penses qu'ils savent quelque chose sur lui que nous ignorons ? "

" Je ne sais pas " répondit Anna en haussant les épaules. " Mais si ça devient vraiment trop étrange, on pourra toujours leur demander. "

Lily grimaça à la simple idée de demander des renseignements aux Maraudeurs, mais acquiesça sans faire de commentaires.

* * *

Harry se matérialisa à côté de la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait pensé que ce recoin assez éloigné du village même risquait moins d'être pris dans un fervent combat, et qu'il pourrait ainsi arriver sans être aussitôt submergé de sortilèges. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Thomson et O'Brien avaient pu choisir d'atterrir, mais c'était aussi bien. Quand il se battait, il préférait le faire seul.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui apprit que les alentours étaient effectivement déserts, mais des cris de terreur et de douleur lui parvinrent bientôt de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Sortant sa baguette, il s'élança en se félicitant d'avoir choisi de mettre une robe d'Auror ce matin. Peu de choses rassuraient des gens paniqués par une attaque de Mangemorts comme le fait de voir une robe pourpre au milieu de la bataille.

Alors qu'il s'engageait entre les premières maisons, Harry vit surgir à reculons d'une ruelle adjacente un groupe de sorciers paniqués qui pointaient leurs baguettes devant eux. Les sortilèges fusaient dans les deux sens, et régulièrement, l'un des sorciers tombaient, frappés d'un Sortilège Impardonnable, ou plus basiquement d'un Maléfice du Saucisson ou d'un Expelliarmus.

Les résistants tentaient tant bien que mal de redresser leurs blessés, mais de nouveau tombaient sans cesse, et il y en avait plusieurs pour lesquels on ne pouvait déjà plus rien. Harry se précipitait vers eux quand il vit soudain avec horreur un autre groupe de Mangemorts surgir de l'autre côté de la rue, visant le dos des sorciers avec ce que Harry pouvait interpréter comme un rictus de satisfaction mauvaise sous leurs cagoules.

Laissant son expérience des combats reprendre le dessus, il stoppa net sa course et reprit calmement son souffle en visant les nouveaux attaquants. Il mit toute sa rage et sa volonté de protéger les sorciers dans un seul mot qu'il prononça avec un calme irréel dans la fureur des combats :

" Expelliarmus. "

Les Mangemorts n'étaient bien sûr pas des adolescents, mais ils n'avaient pas vu arriver Harry et n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes, à part pour quelques exceptions. Harry vit la grande majorité d'entre eux s'écraser contre le mur de Honeydukes derrière eux pendant que leurs baguettes retombaient à mi-chemin entre lui et leurs propriétaires, et se détourna vers les quelques autres qui n'avaient fait que vaciller sous la puissance du sortilège. Son expérience lui disait que ceux-là seraient les plus dangereux, car ils ne se relâcheraient pas aussi bêtement que les autres, surtout maintenant qu'ils le savaient puissant.

Avec un cri de colère qui résonna dans la rue, il se précipita vers eux. Les sorciers qui avaient réussi à se réfugier derrière le coin d'une boutique se retournèrent précipitamment pour le voir charger, les yeux emplis de fascination. Harry vit du coin de l'œil un sortilège filer dans sa direction depuis l'autre côté de la rue. D'un geste vague du poignet et d'un murmure, il actionna le sort du Bouclier sans même quitter des yeux ses adversaires. La vague d'énergie s'écrasa avec un claquement contre le mur défensif qui s'évanouit aussitôt au moment où un autre sort lui était lancé, de devant cette fois.

Harry eut un léger sourire. S'ils croyaient que cette manœuvre suffirait à le berner... Plusieurs sorts partirent grossièrement vers différents points autour de lui afin de l'empêcher d'esquiver, mais Harry se ramassa brutalement sur lui-même et détendit ses jambes comme un ressort. L'un des Mangemorts esquissa vaguement un rictus moqueur et visa le point où l'Auror devrait atterrir. Le sortilège partit et passa exactement là où il le devait... sauf que Harry n'y était pas.

Incrédules, les Mangemorts le regardèrent planer vers eux, comme supporté par des ailes invisibles. Harry relâcha son attention du petit bout de magie elfique qu'il avait utilisé et sauta à pieds joints sur l'encagoulé le plus proche. L'homme s'effondra, le nez cassé, assommé. Ceux qui étaient encore armés le mirent en joue avec un bel ensemble, mais Harry se jeta sur le côté et saisit l'un de ceux que son Expelliarmus avaient atteint de plein fouet et qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis, et il le poussa sur la trajectoire des sortilèges.

Une seconde plus tard, le masque laissait voir son visage rouge brique couvert de grosses plaques purulentes, sa bouche avait disparue et ses jambes s'étaient transformés en pierre. Il s'écroula à terre, inconscient. Harry s'était déjà élancé et, profitant de leur surprise, se jeta en avant sur ses deux mains posées au sol. Son dos courbé, il projeta ses deux pieds dans la poitrine de l'ennemi qui lui faisait face. Le souffle coupé, le Mangemort lâcha son arme qui alla rouler à terre. L'un des hommes désarmés se précipita pour la saisir, mais d'un coup de talon, Harry la propulsa au milieu de la rue.

Ce faisant, il remarqua que la situation de l'autre côté s'était nettement améliorée : les Mangemorts avaient voulu aller prêter main forte à leurs camarades, mais ils avaient oublié les habitants du village qui n'avaient rien eu de plus pressé que de leur rappeler leur existence par une salve de sortilèges tirés dans le dos. Harry sourit et revint à ses moutons - noirs, bien sûr -.

L'un de ceux qui était encore armé levait sa baguette pendant que l'autre essayait de ranimer celui qui ressemblait à présent à un monstre de cirque, et l'un des désarmés couraient vers les baguettes qui gisaient un peu plus loin. Harry évita le sort en se décalant au dernier moment sur le côté et stupéfixa l'autre au moment où il atteignait son objectif. L'homme s'effondra sur les baguettes, ce qui garantit que personne ne pourrait les décoincer sans un sortilège d'Attraction particulièrement puissant.

L'un des Mangemorts, à défaut de baguette, décida d'en venir aux mains, même si ça devait lui crever le cœur - agir comme des moldus, beurk -. Il s'approcha par derrière et tenta d'immobiliser Harry en l'enlaçant, lui bloquant ainsi les bras. Mais l'Auror ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Voyant que les deux autres levaient déjà leurs baguettes pour profiter de sa situation précaire, il mobilisa toute sa magie et invoqua à nouveau le sort elfique de vol. En tant normal, Harry pouvait s'en servir pour planer quelques secondes, mais s'envoler était une autre histoire, surtout avec un poids mort supplémentaire.

Pourtant, ses pieds décollèrent du sol, et il sentit le Mangemort glapir de peur derrière lui. Son visage se crispa sous l'effort et il parvint enfin à les élever de deux ou trois mètres. A ce stade, la prise de l'homme glissa sous l'effet de la peur et il tomba pour s'écraser au sol, sonné pour un bout de temps. Harry s'arrangea pour que sa chute soit un peu moins rude et se reçut sur les talons, haletant. S'apercevant que les autres le remettaient en joue malgré leur ébahissement, il leva à son tour sa baguette et prononça rapidement le sort d'Aveuglement.

Une lumière éclatante émergea du bout de sa baguette, du moins pour eux, car en tant que jeteur du sort il n'y était pas sujet. La plupart se couvrirent les mains de leurs yeux et un seul eut le réflexe de débiter à toute vitesse le contre sort, qui construisit autour de lui un bouclier d'ombre. Harry profita tout de même de cet instant de répit pour jeter le Maléfice du Saucisson à l'autre et récupérer sa baguette d'un sortilège d'Attraction.

Son dernier adversaire voulut le stupéfixer, mais Harry dressa nonchalamment un bouclier et débita d'une voix atone cinq Stupéfix que les Mangemorts aveuglés ne surent en aucun cas éviter.

Se voyant seul, et les cris de victoire des sorciers de l'autre côté de la rue indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer d'aide de ce côté, le dernier homme poussa un juron assourdi et s'élança pendant que Harry concluait le dernier sortilège. Le jeune Auror cria de colère en le voyant se faufiler dans une ruelle adjacente et se précipita à sa suite. Heureusement pour lui, la rue se terminait en cul-de-sac, car ses derniers efforts, et particulièrement le sort de vol, l'avaient vidé et il n'aurait pas été capable de soutenir l'allure bien longtemps.

Le Mangemort se tourna vers lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

" Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que vous m'avez étonné, Harry Davies " dit-il de cette voix traînante que Harry reconnut comme celle de Lucius Malefoy. " Et je pense que mon maître sera satisfait des nouvelles que je lui apporterais. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas même l'envie vague de nous rejoindre ? "

" Je n'ai rien à faire avec des dégénérés comme vous et votre maître " rétorqua Harry d'une voix acide, haletant. " Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? "

Le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandit.

" Nous savons bien plus que votre nom. Il se trouve que nous avons de très bonnes sources d'information qui nous ont mis au courant de la réserve qu'ont émis les Langues de Plomb à votre égard. Manifestement, ils n'ont pas vraiment confiance en vous, hmm ? Nous tenions à voir cela de nous-mêmes. "

" Vous voulez dire que c'est pour m'évaluer que vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ? " constata Harry, la voix mi-moqueuse, mi-furieuse. " C'est un grand honneur, mais je crois que je m'en serais passé... "

" Allons, allons " tempéra Malefoy, sarcastique. " Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de nous, vous savez. Je pense que notre maître va beaucoup s'intéresser à vous... "

Harry réalisa soudain que les yeux du Mangemort devenaient lointains. Devinant ce qu'il essayait de faire, Harry cria le sortilège de Stupéfix, mais l'homme transplana dans un 'pop' juste avant que le sort ne l'atteigne. De rage, Harry se jeta à genoux et frappa le sol de son poing.

" Merde ! "

* * *

Lorsque Harry revint dans la rue, elle était presque déserte. La plupart des Mangemorts avaient réussi à transplaner, à part celui qui présentait diverses infirmités et celui auquel Harry avait cassé le nez, qui n'avaient pas pu être ranimés et avaient été laissés sur place. Les cris continuaient de résonner dans le village, mais de moins en moins fort et de moins en moins fréquemment : les attaquants se retiraient.

Harry descendit vers le centre de Pré-au-Lard aussi vite qu'il le pouvait malgré sa fatigue. Il retrouva là Thomson et O'Brien qui, avec un groupe de villageois, pressaient rudement quelques Mangemorts, tentant de les empêcher de s'enfuir. L'un d'eux, brutalement jeté au sol, sembla décider que la partie avait assez duré. Se relevant rapidement, il se mit à courir à l'abri en esquivant habilement les sorts. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait droit vers Harry, et Harry était de mauvaise humeur.

Voyant le jeune homme venir vers lui d'un pas nonchalant, baguette rangée, l'homme choisit de tenter sa chance et beugla un sort tout en courant, sort que l'Auror reconnut comme l'Endoloris, auquel n'aurait sûrement pas résisté son bouclier, de toute façon. Une fois encore, Harry sauta bien au-dessus du sortilège et se réceptionna au sol droit sur le trajet du Mangemort. Ce dernier jura et leva encore sa baguette, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche et se mit à son tour à se précipiter vers lui.

Alors que la distance qui les séparait se réduisait grandement, Harry fit appel à un autre bout de magie, nain celui-là, et lança son poing en avant. Le Mangemort, touché au creux de l'estomac, fut brutalement projeté en arrière et alla percuter ses compagnons, en assommant un ou deux sur le coup et déstabilisant les autres, qui parvinrent tout de même à transplaner d'extrême justesse au moment où Thomson et O'Brien commandaient une nouvelle salve de sortilèges. Harry baissa les yeux sur son bras et interrompit le sort qu'il avait jeté, redonnant un aspect organique à ce qui n'était auparavant que de la pierre.

La fatigue le fit légèrement vaciller, et il s'appuya à un mur proche pour souffler pendant que les autres se chargeaient de neutraliser définitivement ceux qui restaient. Au bout d'un instant, ses deux collègues le rejoignirent.

" Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? " demanda Thomson d'un ton rogue. " Nous aurions dû rester ensemble... "

" Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? " interrompit O'Brien.

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle, interrogateur.

" Quoi donc, " ça " ? "

" Mais, comment est-ce que vous avez projeté ce Mangemort ? Je vous ai juste vu lui donner un coup de poing et il a volé sur plusieurs mètres... "

Harry fit un sourire en coin et ne répondit rien. Thomson allait ajouter quelque chose quand de nouveaux cris retentirent. Ils se retournèrent instantanément tous les trois, baguette en main, mais il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de cris de joie : les renforts arrivaient, accompagnés de Médicomages et de Guérisseurs.

" Pas trop tôt " souffla Thomson, visiblement soulagé. " Au moins, ils vont pouvoir soigner les blessés... "

Et sur ce, il partit faire son rapport au responsable des Aurors nouveaux arrivants. O'Brien voulut retourner rassembler les derniers Mangemorts immobilisés dans le village.

" Oh ! " s'exclama Harry. " O'Brien ? "

L'Auror se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

" Vous en trouverez deux en haut de la rue principale. L'un est complètement défiguré et l'autre a le nez cassé. Je pense qu'ils n'auront pas bougé... "

O'Brien le regarda un instant, incrédule face à son ton désinvolte, puis repartit sans ajouter un mot. Harry resta un instant appuyé contre son mur pour récupérer. Il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Thomson, sourcils froncés pour changer, se rapprocha et le considéra un instant d'un air préoccupé. Le jeune Auror, que le combat avait trop fatigué pour qu'il se soucie d'agir avec tact, soupira ostensiblement et dit d'un ton mi-las, mi-sarcastique :

" Thomson, je ne vais pas vous bondir dessus, ni pour vous manger, ni pour vous filer la rage. Epargnez-moi vos regards calculateurs, je vous prie, et dites-moi plutôt ce qui me vaut l'honneur que vous me considériez à nouveau comme une énigme vivante... "

Thomson eut l'air outré, mais un toussotement s'éleva de derrière lui, ressemblant beaucoup à un ricanement. Harry leva un sourcil, mais Thomson ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser à celui qui l'accompagnait.

" Des villageois nous ont dit que vous leur aviez porté secours pendant l'attaque, leur évitant ainsi d'être pris à revers... "

" C'est mon boulot, non ? Ca me semble normal... " rétorqua calmement Harry.

" Oui, certes " répondit Thomson en ignorant délibérément son insolence. " Ce qui est moins normal, c'est que vous ayez réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire une dizaine de Mangemorts, plus les trois que vous nous avez aidé à neutraliser ici. "

" Non, " dénia fermement Harry, " seulement douze. Le dernier du premier groupe a réussi à m'échapper sans une égratignure, l'enfoiré. D'ailleurs, au final, il n'y en a que cinq sur ce compte qui n'ont pas réussi à filer, n'est-ce pas ? "

Thomson le fixa, cherchant manifestement à déterminer s'il se fichait de lui. Mais Harry était parfaitement sérieux.

" Savez-vous sur combien de Mangemorts nous sommes parvenus à mettre la main durant le combat ? " demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

" Aucune idée. "

" Onze. Nous en avons capturé onze, et à vous seul, vous en avez déjà pris cinq ! Alors que nous devions être une petite centaine à défendre le village ! Et vous n'avez pas même une éraflure... "

Incrédule, Thomson gesticulait en l'examinant dans tous les sens sous le regard blasé de Harry quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'Auror et le repoussa fermement sur le côté.

" Vous permettez, " intervint l'homme d'une voix profonde, " ça, je pense que c'est à moi d'en déterminer... "

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un choc électrique. Le nouveau venu portait l'habit vert des Guérisseurs de St Mangouste, orné du symbole de la baguette et de l'os croisés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi disciplinés que ceux de n'importe qui, mais ses yeux noisette, ses lunettes et la forme de son visage, tout déterminait un Potter. D'ailleurs, l'homme se tourna vers lui et, voyant qu'il l'examinait, tendit la main.

" George Potter, Guérisseur. "

Harry lui serra la main, tentant de reprendre contenance et d'oublier qu'il faisait face à son grand-père.

" Harry Davies. Enchanté. "

" Et moi donc ! " reprit le Guérisseur avec un grand sourire. " Mon fils et ses amis parlent de vous avec beaucoup d'éloges, vous savez ? "

" Vraiment ? " répondit-il en le lui rendant. " J'en suis ravi... "

" Bon " reprit George d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. " Revenons à vos moutons. Etes-vous blessé quelque part ? Un sortilège vous a-t-il atteint ? "

" Non, non " nia Harry d'un geste de la main. " Je vais parfaitement bien, je vous remercie. "

" Pourquoi restez-vous là sans rien faire, dans ce cas ? " intervint Thomson en fronçant les sourcils.

George lui envoya un regard purement désapprobateur, mais Harry répondit calmement :

" Je récupère. "

" Vous récupérez ? Et de quoi ? " demanda encore Thomson.

" Mais, du combat. C'est épuisant de devoir faire appel à de la magie non-humaine, vous savez " répliqua-t-il mine de rien.

Thomson le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

" De la magie... ? Alors le type que vous avez envoyé valser tout à l'heure... ?

" Magie naine. J'ai rendu mon bras aussi dur que de la pierre. "

" Et quand les villageois ont affirmé vous avoir vu voler, ce n'était pas... ? "

" ... Des délires ? Absolument pas, c'est elfique. Mais je maîtrise encore assez mal la technique de vol, " ajouta-t-il en grimaçant, " donc, je m'en sers essentiellement pour planer. "

Thomson le regarda encore un moment, puis se tourna pour repartir sans aucun autre commentaire.

" Oh, Thomson ? " le rappela Harry.

L'Auror se retourna, l'expression indéchiffrable.

" Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne parler de cela qu'à O'Brien, je n'aimerais pas que cela s'ébruite. Ce serait encore de la publicité inutile pour les peuples qui m'ont appris ça, vous comprenez. "

L'homme le fixa un instant, puis hocha la tête et se précipita vers sa collègue qui veillait sur les Mangemorts. Harry sourit à cette vue, puis se retourna vers le Guérisseur qu'il avait négligé durant la conversation. George le fixait sans paraître pouvoir y croire.

" Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il, haletant. " Aucun homme ne peut faire de la magie non-humaine ! "

" Oh, si, c'est possible " minimisa Harry. " Mais il faut pour cela que d'autres peuples acceptent de lui confier leur connaissance, et comme je l'ai dit, c'est toujours épuisant à mettre en pratique... Mais ça présente quand même quelques avantages, comme par exemple, ce sort de vol que seuls les elfes ont développé... Vous n'en parlerez pas, vous non plus ? " ajouta-t-il d'un air inquiet.

George leva une main, comme outré.

" Secret professionnel ! " clama-t-il. " Mais maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre ce remontant " ajouta-t-il en sortant une bouteille du sac qu'il portait et en la lui tendant.

Harry reconnut une de ces potions qui aidaient le corps à régénérer sa magie en cas d'utilisation abusive et de la grande fatigue consécutive. Il la prit de bonne grâce et l'avala rapidement, puis grimaça.

" Beuh... C'est toujours aussi infect. "

" Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas la première que vous prenez ? " demanda George d'un ton sévère.

Harry eut l'air confondu. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il en avait déjà pris plus dans sa vie que la réserve de St Mangouste n'en comptait !

" Disons que j'en ai déjà eu l'occasion " répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

George haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry sentit enfin la potion prendre effet et gommer petit à petit la fatigue excessive de ses muscles, rechargeant son énergie magique. Comme à chaque fois, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir aussi faible. George le regarda se redresser en s'éloignant du mur avec satisfaction.

" Parfait. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. J'ai entre autres entendu parler de l'un des Mangemorts qui n'aurait plus qu'une apparence vaguement humaine... " ajouta-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

" Alors là, c'était pas ma faute " répliqua catégoriquement Harry tout en massant son bras droit que la magie naine avait laissé singulièrement raide. " Ses copains n'avaient pas à me jeter plusieurs sorts à la fois, que je sache. "

George éclata de rire et s'éloigna sur un signe d'adieu. Le jeune Auror le suivit des yeux, pensif, puis rejoignit ses deux collègues qui avaient manifestement entamé un débat serré sur le fait que lui, Harry Davies, soit ou non un humain. Il réprima un sourire en les voyant sursauter quand ils réalisèrent qu'il venait vers eux.

" On devrait peut-être retourner à Poudlard, non ? " suggéra-t-il tranquillement.

* * *

Toute l'école était maintenant au courant de la bataille qui se livrait dans le village en contrebas, mais ils n'avaient toujours reçu aucune nouvelle qui les aurait informé de l'avancée du combat, et l'humeur était plutôt tendue dans la Grande Salle.

Jamais les Mangemorts n'avaient agi aussi près de Poudlard, et en raison des sorties qui étaient autorisées certains week-ends, chaque élève connaissait au moins plusieurs personnes de Pré-au-Lard, pour la plupart propriétaires de boutiques. De plus, et cela n'arrangeait pas l'affaire, tous savaient que les Aurors étaient partis en renfort, et si peu l'avouaient tout haut, ils ne voulaient pas voir certains de leurs professeurs, aussi peu doués qu'ils soient, mourir aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait guère que les Serpentards, en fait, qui se comportaient comme s'ils étaient sourds et aveugles. Ou du moins, la plupart des Serpentards, car les plus jeunes laissaient parfois échapper des signes de nervosité qu'un froncement de sourcils des aînés réprimait rapidement. Seulement, James avait remarqué l'obstination que Rogue mettait dans la contemplation de son assiette pour ne pas avoir à prendre part à la conversation. Donnant un léger coup de coude à Rémus qui était assis près de lui, il lui désigna le Serpentard.

" Tu crois qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ? " murmura-t-il.

Rémus prit note du comportement inhabituel du septième année, puis jeta un coup d'œil alentour.

" Je ne sais pas, James. En fait, si je ne pensais pas que ce serait parfaitement illogique, je dirais qu'il a plutôt l'air inquiet... "

James lui jeta un regard incrédule et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sirius se leva brusquement.

" On a Enchantements, maintenant. On y va ? " dit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

James acquiesça et le suivit, entraînant les deux autres. Sirius avait manifestement décidé d'agir comme d'habitude et de ne pas laisser percer ses véritables sentiments, mais James savait que, comme eux tous, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Davies. Ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall quand James aperçut du coin de l'œil un groupe de Serpentards venir vers eux en discutant. Il voulut prévenir Sirius, mais Zabini l'avait déjà bousculé et envoyé à terre.

" Ben alors, Black ? " se moqua-t-il. " Tu ne sais plus tenir sur tes jambes ? "

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, et les Maraudeurs serrèrent les poings. Régulus s'approcha à son tour.

" On dirait que tu as enfin trouvé ta place, mon cher frère. Quoi de plus normal pour un chien que de marcher à quatre pattes ? "

Les Serpentards hurlèrent de rire à cette réplique, mais Sirius avait déjà utilisé toute sa réserve de patience pour la journée. Il se releva brutalement et lui cracha au visage :

" Si je suis un chien, alors tu es un cloporte. Peter a parfaitement raison, tu sais, tu mériterais qu'on t'écrase d'un coup de talon ! Mais seulement voilà, tu t'es tellement gonflé d'arrogance que tu as atteint une taille humaine, et qu'il doit falloir une hache pour venir à bout de ta carapace de stupidité. "

Les rires des Serpentards se turent brusquement au ton plein de haine qu'il avait utilisé.

'Ouh, là,' s'alarma James. 'Patmol s'énerve, pas bon ça, pas bon du tout...'

Il échangea un regard angoissé avec Rémus et leurs yeux se portèrent avec crainte vers la table des professeurs où rien n'avait encore été remarqué. Régulus reprit contenance et renifla.

" Le chien a la rage, on dirait. Pas que ce soit une nouveauté. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi notre pauvre mère ne t'avait pas noyé à ta naissance. C'est ce qu'on fait avec les chiots malades, non ? "

James sentit Peter se tendre à côté de lui et il le fixa avec étonnement. Queudver avait réellement l'air de ne pas supporter que quelqu'un insulte Sirius sur ses convictions. Mais Patmol se défendait parfaitement bien tout seul.

" Notre mère est tellement aveugle que cela lui a sans doute échappé " siffla-t-il. " La preuve, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas même aperçu que son deuxième fils était encore plus gravement atteint que le premier, et que son cerveau n'était pas capable de réfléchir, mais uniquement d'obéir comme un elfe de maison. "

Régulus pâlit sous l'insulte, et il fallut toute la force de Zabini, qui commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter du froncement de sourcils de McGonagall, pour l'empêcher d'en venir aux mains.

" N'insulte pas ma mère " dit-il entre ses dents serrés.

" Malheureusement, il se trouve que c'est aussi la mienne. Je m'en serais bien passé, mais en retour de ce triste destin, j'entends pouvoir l'insulter autant que je veux. "

Les élèves les plus proches des portes qui donnaient sur le Grand Hall les regardaient maintenant avec curiosité, voir même avec crainte. C'était la première fois que Sirius abandonnait son air d'indifférence hautaine en public pour laisser entièrement place à la colère et à la rage, et les filles le fixaient sans paraître vouloir se détourner de la scène, la fourchette souvent à mi-chemin de la bouche et de l'assiette.

" Potter... "

James sursauta au murmure qui retentit à son oreille et se retourna vivement.

" Evans ? " s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est vraiment pas le moment ! "

" Dis à Black d'arrêter son cirque, McGonagall vient par ici " dit la jeune fille d'un ton autoritaire.

James la fixa, les yeux ronds.

" Evans, tu as bien regardé Sirius ? "

" Evidemment que je l'ai regardé, tout le monde ne regarde plus que lui, d'ailleurs ! " répliqua-t-elle avec impatience. " Mais je t'ai demandé... "

" Je ne peux pas faire ça, Evans " siffla James avec force.

Lily s'arrêta net et le fixa avec méfiance.

" Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? "

" Parce que Sirius est en _colère_ ! Crois-tu l'avoir vu réellement en colère en six ans ? Non, tu ne l'as pas vu " répondit-il à sa place alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. " Tout simplement parce que d'habitude, il ne se lâche jamais en public. Mais quand c'est le cas, crois-moi, personne qui le connaît vraiment n'essaie de s'interposer, à moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire ! "

Il termina dans un murmure empressé et se tourna à nouveau vers la scène avec angoisse. Régulus venait tout juste de tomber sur _le_ sujet dangereux en ce moment.

" ... et ton Auror de professeur ? Tu es content de l'avoir à ta botte, hein ? Mais voilà, en ce moment, il est sans doute mort ou alors assez gravement blessé pour finir ses jours à St Mangouste ! C'est dommage, hein ? "

Et il en rajoutait, l'imbécile ! James vit avec horreur Sirius se redresser de toute sa taille et pousser un cri de rage qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle et même dans le hall, faisant cesser toutes les conversations, avant de se jeter sur son frère, les mains en avant, l'aplatissant à terre alors que la surprise le clouait encore sur place. James le vit lever son poing pour frapper, juste au moment où McGonagall écartait précipitamment les derniers élèves qui lui bouchait la vue.

Personne n'avait pu réagir tellement le comportement de Sirius les avait tétanisés, et les Maraudeurs savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir. James se crispa, attendant que le poing de Patmol s'abaisse, que McGonagall voie la scène et réalise ce qui se passait... Mais les phalanges de Sirius n'atteignirent jamais le visage stupéfait de Régulus. Il y eut un mouvement vif, un bruit de choc, et tout ce que McGonagall put voir fut Severus Rogue maintenir le Gryffondor à terre, une main fermement appuyé sur sa gorge et l'autre sur le poing qu'il avait levé.

" Mr Rogue ! " s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. " Vous attaquer à un de vos camarades, c'est tout simplement inadmissible ! Mais où vous croyez-vous pour vous battre comme des chiffonniers ? J'enlève quarante points à Serpentard et vous aurez une détention ! "

" Bien, professeur " répondit Rogue du ton monocorde qu'il arborait devant tous les enseignants qui le blâmaient.

Lentement, il se releva et Sirius s'assit, l'air complètement égaré.

" Allons, dispersez-vous ! " ordonna McGonagall d'une voix courroucée. " Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, Mr Rogue, et ne soyez pas en retard. "

Rogue hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Régulus se releva près de lui en jetant un regard qui se voulait dédaigneux, mais qui contenait encore une légère nuance de peur, à son frère aîné.

" T'aurais pas dû intervenir, Rogue, c'est lui qui aurait pris " maugréa-t-il. " Dommage que tu n'aies pas vu McGonagall... "

Encore une fois, Rogue hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, mais James sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rogue était du côté de la Grande Salle quand la directrice des Gryffondors était arrivée, il était pratiquement impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Le Serpentard se baissa pour ramasser son sac qui était tombé quand il s'était jeté sur le Maraudeur, et James, qui s'approchait de son ami pour l'aider à se relever, l'entendit distinctement murmurer à Sirius :

" Ca, c'était pour tes excuses, Black, et parce que ton crétin de frère était allé trop loin. Mais ne crois pas que je recommencerais... "

Rogue se releva vivement, son sac à l'épaule, et suivit à grands pas les Serpentards qui se dirigeaient vers la porte des cachots. Sirius le suivit des yeux, visiblement scotché sur place. James s'approcha de lui, la tête pleine de points d'interrogation.

" Sirius ? De quoi il parlait ? " souffla-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, mais mit un certain temps à réaliser qui lui adressait la parole, comme plongé en plein délire, et James commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas leur cas à tous les deux. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un bruit sourd les fit tous se retourner, les Maraudeurs comme Lily ou Anna. Ils regardèrent fixement les doubles portes du Grand Hall s'écarter poussivement pour livrer passage à Thomson.

Lily étouffa un cri en portant les mains à sa bouche pendant que l'Auror se retournait vers sa collègue qui entrait après lui en boitant, lui prêtant son bras pour s'y appuyer. O'Brien lui lança un regard reconnaissant et ils avancèrent tous deux dans le Grand Hall sans prêter attention aux regards fixes qui les suivaient. Au moment où ils arrivaient en vue de ceux dans la Grande Salle et que les élèves se levaient pour mieux les voir, Thomson jeta un regard impatient vers les doubles battants qui étaient restés entrebâillés.

A cet instant, une troisième silhouette se faufila prestement à l'intérieur et les referma avant de rejoindre rapidement ses collègues, une expression paisible au visage. Sirius poussa un cri de joie en le voyant, et Davies se tourna vers lui, une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard.

" Mr Black ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? "

En effet, Sirius ne s'était toujours pas relevé depuis que Rogue l'avait relâché. Constatant cela, il se redressa prestement, son visage soudain éclairé d'un énorme sourire.

" Je suis content que vous soyez revenu entier, professeur ! "

Davies rit joyeusement.

" Et moi donc ! "

Puis il se tourna et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. James eut le temps de voir Rogue et lui échanger un très léger sourire avant que le Serpentard ne bouscule ses camarades rassemblés devant l'entrée des cachots et ne s'y glisse.

'Cette fois, c'est définitif, je suis devenu fou' pensa-t-il, éberlué.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? " chuchota furieusement Thomson à son jeune collègue.

" Je mettais Hagrid au courant de la situation " répondit innocemment Davies.

Thomson haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter et s'engagea entre les tables des élèves, vers Dumbledore qui les regardait calmement approcher.

" Eh bien ? " demanda le directeur. " Comment s'est passé l'attaque ? "

L'Auror jeta un regard peu amène aux nombreux élèves - tous, en fait - qui écoutaient avidement leur conversation, et ouvrit la bouche. Harry devina que c'était pour suggérer à Albus d'en parler autre part, et préféra lui éviter cette bêtise.

" Assez bien " répondit-il à sa place. " Il y a eu des morts, bien sûr, mais étonnamment peu pour une attaque de cette envergure. En revanche, il y a un grand nombre de blessés, plus ou moins graves, mais aucun dont la vie soit en danger. "

Les adolescents soupirèrent de soulagement de toute part, mais Thomson se retourna furieusement vers lui.

" Les élèves... " commença-t-il à voix basse.

" ... ont besoin d'être mis au courant, Thomson " répondit calmement Harry sur le même ton.

" Continuez " sollicita Albus, qui n'avait apparemment pas perdu une miette de la conversation. " Qu'en est-il des Mangemorts ? "

Thomson jeta un dernier regard à Harry et répondit de mauvaise grâce :

" Nous en avons capturé onze, ce qui est beaucoup vu le nombre de défenseurs. D'ailleurs, " ajouta-t-il après une hésitation, " c'est principalement dû à notre jeune collègue. "

Et il fit un mouvement du pouce par-dessus son épaule vers Harry qui avait recommencé à masser distraitement son avant-bras et qui releva la tête, surpris. Vu la façon d'agir de l'homme, ils avaient certainement déterminé que c'était bel et bien un humain, juste un peu - enfin, beaucoup - plus bizarre que la moyenne.

" Bien ! " approuva Albus en souriant. " Mais je vois que vous êtes blessée, Melle O'Brien, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Je vais faire en sorte que vos cours à tous trois soient assurés pour l'après-midi. "

" Merci, monsieur le directeur " dit O'Brien d'un ton las.

" Mais je vous en prie. "

Les trois Aurors se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le Grand Hall et l'escalier de marbre. Harry adressa un dernier sourire aux Maraudeurs avant de disparaître en direction de ses appartements. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis se tourna vers James et lui fit un énorme sourire.

" T'avais raison ! C'est pas quelques Mangemorts de rien du tout qui vont en venir à bout ! "

* * *

_Ouf ! Encore un chapitre de plus. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mettre le prochain dans les deux jours comme j'en avais l'habitude, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Mais reviewez quand même !_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Notes :** Ouf ! Enfin le voilà ! Je sais que j'ai été très longue pour ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse, mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu à court d'inspiration ! Enfin, j'en ai profité pour mettre un peu plus au clair ce qui va se passer par la suite, néanmoins il ne faudra pas s'étonner si les délais de parution resteront plus longs qu'avant, car un chapitre en deux jours ne me laisse vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour faire autre chose. Mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez trop matière à vous plaindre quand même !

**Remerciements :**

Chen : " Trognon à mort " ? ^^ Je suis contente de t'avoir satisfaite autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera sur le site demain, mais je ne peux pas en être sûre étant donné que je vais essayer de le poster ce soir... du moins, si je finis vite les réponses aux reviews !

Alyssa7 : Eyh, eyh ! C'est pas la faute de l'auteur si les lecteurs deviennent accros, que je sache ! Et puis, je ne suis pas prête de m'en plaindre, hein... Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je suis moi-même restée scotchée à une fic que je viens de découvrir pendant toute la semaine qui a passé, ce qui explique mon absence prolongée... ^^ Je suis vraiment flattée que tu utilises ce terme : " révélation ". Ça fait très plaisir !

Fumseck : Y a pas de mal, tout le monde va et vient, sur ce site, en ce moment. Heureuse que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu, et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui-là. J'espère que tu arriveras à l'avoir avant de repartir, mais c'est pas gagné ! Encore une fois, désolée de mon retard !

Sirius B : " Triste mais génial ", va savoir pourquoi, ça a fait rire ma sœur quand elle a lu par-dessus mon épaule... Pff, aucune importance, d'toute façon. Ça me rassure de savoir que j'arrive à exprimer ce que je ressens moi-même en écrivant ça, j'espérais vraiment que les mots n'étaient pas trop dérisoires...

Serena24 : Une autre bataille ? T'es dure avec Harry, dis donc ! Et accessoirement avec moi, parce que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à en venir à bout, mine de rien ! Mais rassure-toi, je crois qu'il y en aura d'autres à l'avenir, et peut-être même assez tôt... (ben oui, moi aussi je suis dure avec Harry. C'est le rôle des auteurs, pas vrai ? lol )

Thestral : J'espérais que le passage avec Sirius et Severus plairait ! Je me suis dit que ça changerais. Et puis, pareil, imaginer Harry planer dans les airs comme un gigantesque oiseau... Sûr que ça fait bizarre !

Lily la tigresse : " Talent ", le mot magique ! ^^ Merci pour le compliment, et encore que la suite te plaira toujours !

Jeanne d'Arc : C'est moi où vous êtes beaucoup à aimer ce chapitre ? Et évidemment que j'aime ton enthousiasme, ça montre que ce que je fait t'es vraiment agréable, alors tant mieux !

Sailor digitale : lol ! C'est vraiment qu'il y a pas mal de répétitions dans cette review... ^^ Mais si c'est d'un mot aussi flatteur, répète autant que tu veux !

Marie-Jo : Non, la Gazette du Sorcier n'est pas au courant, du moins pas aux dernières nouvelles, même si Harry gagne certainement encore en popularité ! Et on voit maintenant ressurgir Voldy, justement, qui nous dévoile le fond de sa pensée... (beurk ! ça doit pas être très propre...)

Missouistiti : On pose les questions à plat, maintenant ! Chacun se creuse les méninges de son côté, les Maraudeurs, Voldy, et même Lily ! Heureuse de réussir à restituer la bonne atmosphère !

Ash of Mine : Oui, c'est vrai que je me disais aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de discussions dans cette fic... Les effets spéciaux de Matrix ? Wow, je suis flatté, j'avais pas l'impression que c'était à ce point là ! Mais tu sais, peut-être aussi que tu regardes trop la télé... ^^ Tu auras les réponses aux questions que tu te poses sur Voldy dans ce chapitre, je me disais qu'il était temps de la faire renaître, il était un peu effacé ces derniers temps... C'était nécessaire pour la suite que Harry rencontre son grand-père, mais je ne dirais pas pourquoi ! Et de même, ta seconde question trouvera une bonne partie de sa réponse dans ce chapitre, alors je ne vais pas te répondre avant que tu l'aies lu ! Mais désolée, pas de discussion avec Albus aujourd'hui. En fait, elle va même probablement être repoussée jusqu'à un délai assez long. Désolée ! J'ai entièrement lu " Candidus " ! Au début, j'ai eu un peu de mal à accrocher à cause de la langue, mais finalement ça m'a tellement captivé que c'est même une des raisons principales du retard de ce chapitre ! Note à moi-même : penser à aller faire un tour du côté de " Magnetic Attraction ", ça n'a pas l'air trop mal non plus... ^^ Je te remercie pour toutes ces explications, je ne pensais sérieusement pas que ça pouvait être rangé en des catégories aussi définies dans la parties anglaises ! Maintenant au moins, je serais moins paumée. Mince, tu as un ventilo, toi ? Le bol, j'y crois pas... Enfin, c'est pas maintenant que je vais me plaindre, alors que le thermomètre commence enfin à baisser et que je suis à deux doigts d'aller chercher ma veste... (pour te donner une idée, il doit faire 26/27° C en ce moment... oui, je suis TRES frileuse ! ^_^) Mais franchement, une question : comment est-ce que toi, qui t'exprime assez bien pour pouvoir sans doute écrire une fic sans aucun problème, et qui me fait presque rougir de honte quand je vois comment tu t'exprimes, comment est-ce que TOI, tu me dis que j'ai une bonne expression littéraire ? -_- Enfin, je vais quand même pas être jalouse ! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai eu 12 à l'écrit (rien d'étonnant, j'aime pas le français mais j'ai pas des notes assez satisfaisantes) et 10 à l'oral (ma mère a trouvé ça, je vite " médiocre ", fin de la citation. Non, mais franchement, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Elle sait parfaitement bien que je risque pas de me retrouver maître de conférence, et j'aurais presque pas été étonné de recevoir un 6 !). Et pour toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

Chlote : Ah bah... Désolée, mais c'est maintenant que tu ne vas plus avoir besoin de vérifier aussi souvent les mises à jour ! ^^ J'avoue que si je n'ai pas vraiment un faible pour Peter (faut pas exagérer...) je trouve injuste la façon extrême dont il est traité dans la plupart des fics impliquant les Maraudeurs, alors j'ai voulu rehausser un peu ce qu'on attendait de ce personnage... Quant à Rogue, je ne sais pas vraiment si dans les bouquins, il est con de naissance (ouh ! le vilain mot) ou si c'est dû à son passé, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois ! Alors comme ça, tu aimes voir les Mangemorts tomber du ciel sur leurs copains ? lol ! Tu regardes trop le ciné, Sirius est un sorcier, pas un Jedi ! ^_^

Tiffany : Il ne fait plus chaud ! Il fait frais ! ! O joie, ô bonheur ! Bon, arrêtons là... Effectivement, les Maraudeurs se demandent actuellement s'il ne faudrait pas faire avaler un plein chargement de Pimentine à Rogue, mais j'ai zappé ce passage, parce que d'une, Mme Pomfresh aurait pas été contente et ils ont préféré renoncé, et de deux, il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus, à notre Serpentard...

Tangerinedream : Et je réponds comme toujours : merci, merci, pour tous ces compliments ! ^^

Ryan : Ah ! Que ça fait plaisir ! Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être à la hauteur de fics comme Les Portes d'Alohomora ou le Miroir de Peut-Etre de Midnightblue, mais ça fait quand même plaisir ! Merci !

Shion : Je crois que " nainique " ne se dit pas... " nain " me semble bizarrement plus français, lol ! Si tu adores chacun des nouveaux chapitres, ça va effectivement être dur de décider, mais je suis au moins convaincue que ça plaît toujours autant ! Je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça, je me décarcasse toujours pour trouver des titres, mais personne ne semble les remarquer ! T_T M'enfin, je survivrais... ^-^

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews ! 16 pour un chapitre, si je compte bien, c'est vraiment génial !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Où Lily se rend compte, à sa grande stupéfaction, que les Maraudeurs ont dix-sept ans.

* * *

" Eh, Remus ! "

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le Gryffondor qui l'interpellait.

" Une partie d'échecs, ça te dit ? "

" Pas maintenant, désolé " répondit-il en souriant. " On a un truc à faire. "

" Une nouvelle blague aux Serpentards ? " questionna une cinquième année, soudain intéressée.

" Non, non, ce serait plutôt dans le genre... "

" ... conseil top secret ! " interrompit Sirius en revenant en arrière pour agripper le bras de son ami. " Et Rémus va être en retard si vous ne le lâchez pas un peu ! "

Et sur ce, il le tira joyeusement jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons de septième année et referma la porte derrière lui, jetant un sortilège d'insonorisation afin de décourager les plus curieux.

" Alors, James ? " demanda Peter, intrigué. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Ce qui se passe ? " s'exclama Cornedrue. " Tu veux dire, à part le fait que Rogue se soit volontairement jeté sur Sirius pour lui éviter de se faire prendre par McGonagall ? "

Il y eut un léger silence comme Peter le regardait fixement et que Rémus se figeait au moment où il s'asseyait près des deux autres. James aurait aimé discuter de ça avec ses amis un peu plus tôt, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion avec tous les cours qui avaient suivi l'incident.

" Tu plaisantes ? " demanda Peter au bout d'un moment, comme Rémus ne disait rien.

" Non, c'est vrai " témoigna Sirius sans les regarder. " James l'a entendu comme moi. "

" Entendu ? " releva Rémus. " Il vous l'a dit ? "

" Ouais. "

" Et il a dit pourquoi il a fait ça ? "

" Il a parlé du fait que Régulus serait allé trop loin " dit James en haussant les épaules. " Oh ! Et il a ajouté qu'il ne le referait sûrement pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu en douter... "

Rémus baissa la tête, pensif, et Sirius fut reconnaissant que son ami est zappé le passage sur les excuses. Au reste, Cornedrue avait probablement déjà compris ce que cela voulait dire, et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de ressortir ça devant les deux autres. Peter fixa Lunard, indécis.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rémus ? "

" Vous vous rappelez de quoi Régulus parlait quand Sirius a explosé ? "

" Bien sûr, de Davies " répliqua Patmol, sourcils froncés. " Et puis, je n'ai pas " explosé ", j'étais juste en colère. "

Les trois autres le fixèrent, le visage neutre, et il renifla en signe de défaite.

" D'accord, d'accord, j'ai explosé, mais c'est vrai quoi : qui voudrait de ce... cette... _chose_, comme frère, franchement ? "

Rémus sourit et poursuivit le fil de sa pensée.

" Si Rogue a décidé d'intervenir à ce moment, c'est peut-être parce qu'il était également en colère contre Régulus pour ce qu'il avait dit. "

" Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait cherché à protéger Davies ! " s'exclama Sirius. " C'est un Serpentard, Lunard ! "

" Non, Sirius, je crois qu'il a raison " interrompit James, les yeux dans le vague. " Vous vous souvenez du premier cours qu'on a eu avec Davies, celui où Rita Skeeter s'était retrouvée coincée avec Rusard ? "

Un pouffement général lui apprit que ses amis s'en souvenaient effectivement. Retenant lui-même un sourire, il continua :

" Et le jour où Davies nous a surpris alors qu'on avait trouvé Rogue seul dans un couloir ? "

Cette fois, ils grimacèrent tous de concert.

" Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Cornedrue ? " demanda malgré tout Sirius.

" Vous ne voyez pas ? Quand Skeeter a voulu interroger les Serpentards, qui a empêché Zabini de parler ? "

Voyant à leurs visages sérieux qu'il avait regagné leur attention, il en rajouta une couche :

" Et quand Davies nous a engueulés, vous vous rappelez comment il avait parlé de Rogue ? Comment il avait dit que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas forcément des Mangemorts ? "

" Tu penses qu'ils s'entendent bien " constata Rémus.

" C'est vrai que vu comme ça, on dirait qu'ils se protègent mutuellement des mauvaises opinions des autres... " acquiesça Peter, sourcils froncés.

" Mais, mais... " balbutia Sirius. " Enfin... c'est Rogue ! Comment quelqu'un de sensé pourrait _bien s'entendre_ avec lui ? "

" On ne peut pas dire qu'on le connaît vraiment bien, Sirius " grimaça Rémus. " Je veux dire, on est dans la même école que lui depuis six ans, on échange des insultes dès qu'on se rencontre, mais qu'est-ce qu'on sait vraiment de lui ? "

" Son père est le parfait type du Mangemort " rétorqua catégoriquement Patmol.

" Tes parents aussi, Sirius " fit timidement remarquer Peter. " Et pourtant, tu es loin de leur ressembler. "

Cela sembla faire réfléchir le Maraudeur.

" Oui, " grogna-t-il, " mais moi, j'ai dit tout haut tout ce que je pensais vraiment. Rogue agit exactement comme un futur Mangemort ! S'il pensait autrement, vous ne croyez pas qu'il le montrerait un peu plus ? "

Rémus regarda avec incrédulité ses deux autres amis peser l'argument de Sirius et sembler le trouver valable, et même convaincant.

" J'arrive pas à y croire ! " s'écria-t-il.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui et le virent froncer sévèrement les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lunard ? " interrogea James, largué.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être aussi naïfs ! Non mais, vraiment ! Vous avez vu de qui Rogue est entouré à longueur de journée ? Pendant les repas, les cours, et la nuit également ? Il est entouré de Serpentards ! S'il est vrai que ce ne sont sans doute pas tous des apprentis Mangemorts, il doit quand même y en avoir un bon pourcentage, vous ne croyez pas ? Comment est-ce que, s'il n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec la position de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait le montrer vraiment sans se faire presque immédiatement torturer, tuer, ou les deux, pourquoi pas ? "

Les Maraudeurs semblèrent mortifiés.

" Mince, Lunard, t'as raison " murmura Sirius en s'affalant par terre près des autres. " Mais alors, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir la vérité. C'est un Serpentard, il a appris depuis qu'il était petit à cacher son jeu ! "

" Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? " suggéra faiblement Peter.

Voyant les regards incrédules des autres, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

" Nous aussi, on est contre les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui, non ? Il le sait, il pourrait tout simplement nous le dire si c'était aussi son cas. "

" La confiance, Peter " répondit sombrement Rémus. " En supposant même qu'il ait assez confiance en nous pour nous le dire sans craindre que ça revienne aux oreilles des Serpentards, il faudrait que _nous_, on ait assez confiance en lui pour le croire. Il pourrait toujours nous bluffer, après tout. Ces six dernières années, on n'a pas vraiment agi comme si on voulait établir un rapport de confiance... "

" Bref, " résuma James en soupirant, " on est bloqués. Pas moyen d'en savoir plus. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? " interrogea Peter.

" On attend et on voit, j'imagine " répondit Rémus. " Manifestement, Davies a foi en Rogue, et c'est réciproque. Si on avait vraiment toutes les preuves que Davies est un ange et qu'on peut se reposer entièrement sur lui, on pourrait aussi accepter Rogue, ou au moins essayer " ajouta-t-il en voyant la grimace de Sirius.

" Davies _est_ un ange " rétorqua Patmol.

" Rémus a raison, Patmol " intervint James. " On ne peut pas en être totalement sûr pour l'instant, même si on a _tous_ envie de lui faire confiance. Et puis, " reprit-il en souriant, " c'est un prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, après tout. Il ne peut qu'être bizarre... Il cache pas mal de trucs, mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir si ce sont de bons ou de mauvais trucs. On va continuer comme avant, et on fera gaffe à tout ce qui pourrait nous renseigner pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec lui ou Rogue. "

Les trois autres acquiescèrent à l'unisson, plus ou moins à contrecœur, puis Sirius se pencha en avant, une expression rusée sur le visage.

" Bon ! Et maintenant qu'on a terminé sur les cas Davies et Rogue, si on revenait à notre prochaine blague ? "

* * *

Lucius parcourait à grands pas les longs corridors sombres, jetant des regards méprisants à tous ceux qui courbaient la tête sur son passage, et ignorant tout simplement ceux qui étaient assez hauts dans l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas craindre sa propre influence grandissante.

L'attaque qu'il avait été chargé de mener sur Pré-au-Lard avait échoué, mais c'était couru d'avance. Quelque soit la crainte qu'inspirait les Mangemorts, une trentaine d'entre eux ne pouvaient suffire à dévaster un village plein de sorciers adultes et parfaitement aptes à se défendre. Cela ne devait donc être qu'une simple mission de quête d'informations sur l'intriguant jeune Auror, Harry Davies, et sur ce point, Lucius savait qu'il pouvait être fier de rapporter des renseignements aussi précieux que ceux qu'il détenait à son Maître. En revanche, son humeur massacrante était une parfaite manifestation, du moins pour ceux qui le connaissaient, de la peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas tant la prestation de Davies elle-même qui lui faisait un tel effet. Même si l'homme était puissant, il était confiant dans la force du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il était une menace, soit, mais rien d'infranchissable. Même si les sorts qu'il utilisait lui étaient totalement inconnus, il était toujours humain après tout, et un humain est toujours mortel. Non, ce qui lui inspirait une telle inquiétude, c'est que l'expédition ne s'était pas _du tout_ passée comme elle l'aurait due.

Lucius était revenu du champ de bataille parfaitement satisfait et certain que son Maître le serait aussi. Mais il n'avait pas tardé à déchanter quand il avait appris le contrecoup inattendu de cette action...

Prenant discrètement une profonde inspiration, il pénétra prudemment dans la salle où l'attendait le mage noir. Ses yeux eurent le temps de parcourir une fois de plus le mobilier simple mais coûteux avant de se baisser en signe de soumission. La salle était grande, sans être vraiment gigantesque, et une cheminée de taille impressionnante dans lequel ronflait un feu tentait désespérément de réchauffer l'air, mais la présence même de son occupant semblait glacer l'atmosphère. Le jeune Mangemort s'était souvent demandé en pénétrant dans la salle d'audience privée de son Maître si cela était le résultat d'un sort exécuté afin d'impressionner les plus inexpérimentés, ou si c'était réellement la simple aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui annihilait ainsi tous les efforts des flammes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Voldemort laissa enfin son regard glisser du foyer jusqu'à son serviteur, et Lucius réprima d'autorité un frissonnement sous le regard écarlate. Un long sifflement paresseux souligna le mouvement de l'énorme serpent étendu sur le tapis comme il glissait aux pieds du mage noir, fixant également le nouveau venu de ses pupilles verticales. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla à son tour quelque chose sans se retourner et le reptile retomba sur le sol, drapant à nouveau ses anneaux près du feu en quête d'un peu de chaleur.

" Eh bien, Lucius ? " murmura Voldemort en s'installant plus profondément dans son fauteuil sombre. " As-tu accompli ta tâche ? "

" Oui, Maître " répondit révérencieusement le jeune homme. " J'ai mis l'Auror Davies à l'épreuve comme vous l'avez demandé. "

" Eh bien ? Cela en valait-il la peine ? " reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en levant un sourcil.

" Oui, Maître, c'est le cas. Nous avons pu constater que Davies est doué de très grandes compétences au combat, et il a utilisé plusieurs sorts qui nous sont totalement inconnus... "

" Vraiment ? " siffla Voldemort, l'air presque amusé. " Et quels étaient les effets de ces fameux sortilèges mystérieux ? "

Sentant la moquerie dans le ton de son Maître, Lucius se força à passer outre la brusque poussée d'animosité envers l'Auror qui le mettait dans une position aussi instable.

" L'un d'eux lui a permis de planer dans les airs après qu'il ait sauté hors du trajet de l'un de nos sorts, Maître. "

L'amusement s'effaça du visage reptilien alors que les soucils presque inexistants se fronçaient pensivement.

" Planer dans les airs ? En es-tu sûr, Lucius ? "

" Absolument sûr, Maître. Il en a d'ailleurs profité pour nous attaquer par en haut. "

Voldemort garda le silence quelques instants, puis reprit :

" Et l'autre ? "

" C'est Macnair qui m'a rapporté cela, Maître. Son groupe était aux prises avec les deux autres Aurors et un groupe de villageois lorsque la retraite a été ordonnée. Adams s'est précipité droit sur la route de Davies qui venait vers eux, et Macnair a simplement vu l'Auror lui donner un coup de poing avant que Adams soit propulsé en arrière et n'assomme deux autres des nôtres sur le coup. "

" Quoi d'étonnant à cela ? " releva le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius eut un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre.

" Adams a volé sur près de cinq mètres, Seigneur... "

Voldemort fixa son serviteur un moment.

" Il n'avait donc pas sa baguette à la main ? "

" Non, Maître, Macnair en était totalement sûr. "

" Hum. "

Voldemort se détourna à nouveau vers le feu, caressant pensivement le serpent étendu à ses pieds pendant un instant.

" Mais, Lucius, " reprit-il sans le regarder, " si c'est ton groupe qui l'a affronté en premier, pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé approcher les autres avant la retraite ? "

Cette fois, l'hésitation de Lucius fut nettement plus longue, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vers la tête toujours courbé avec déférence de son serviteur, un sourcil levé. Le jeune Mangemort répondit enfin, la voix aussi stable qu'il le pouvait.

" Il nous a tous défaits, Seigneur. "

Le second sourcil du mage noir rejoignit le premier dans son ascension sur son front pâle et étroit.

" Tous défaits ? " murmura-t-il. " Quel est le bilan de l'attaque, Lucius ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Lucius déglutit difficilement et répondit :

" Onze des nôtres ont été capturés, Maître. "

Voldemort émit un long sifflement de colère, et le serpent se redressa aussitôt, prêt à se jeter sur le jeune Mangemort qui déplaisait à son maître.

" Et à quoi est due cette cuisante perte, Lucius ? " murmura-t-il avec un calme dangereux.

" Davies en a maîtrisé cinq à lui seul, Seigneur " bégaya le Mangemort, attendant la punition qui allait s'ensuivre.

Comme rien ne venait, Lucius se risqua à glisser ses yeux dans la direction de son Maître. Voldemort avait les yeux dans le vide, la main distraitement posée sur la tête de son serviteur animal. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

" Tu sais ce qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? "

" ... Oui, Maître " répondit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête, se raidissant.

" Endoloris " prononça le Seigneur des Ténèbres en levant distraitement sa baguette.

Le mage regarda placidement le jeune homme se tordre au sol en poussant des hurlements de douleur, puis, lorsqu'il jugea que c'était assez, cessa nonchalamment le sort.

" A l'avenir, évite de reproduire ce genre d'erreur. Tu peux aller, Lucius. "

Le Mangemort se releva en tremblant, ses jambes soutenant à peine son corps, et inclina la tête en signe d'obéissance avant de sortir promptement. Voldemort ferma la porte d'un geste de sa baguette et retourna son attention vers les flammes.

Plus de dix Mangemorts maîtrisés, et cinq d'entre eux capturés.

Lorsque quelques mois auparavant, ses infiltrés au Ministère lui avaient appris l'existence de Davies et les étranges informations que les Langues-de-Plomb avaient données sur lui, la curiosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était trouvée attisée. En effet, pourquoi les hommes du Département des Mystères donneraient-ils leur soutien à un homme en lequel ils n'avaient pas confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu les empêcher d'utiliser le Véritaserum afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec lui ? A moins qu'il ne soit _dangereux_ d'en savoir trop sur lui...

Et si effectivement c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement enfermé dans un endroit sûr afin de ne pas prendre de risques ? Peut-être parce qu'il pouvait être un grand atout dans la situation actuelle. Un grand atout contre lui ? C'était ce genre de suppositions que Voldemort auraient aimé pouvoir confirmer, malheureusement, le Département des Mystères restait encore inaccessible, même pour lui. Et en supposant qu'il ait réussi à y infiltrer l'un de ses hommes, il n'aurait pas même pu être sûr de recueillir de renseignements valables sur cette affaire, car les Langues-de-Plomb avaient la manie de ne pas même parler de leur travail aux collègues dont l'aide ne leur était pas utile.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors attendu, car il ne pouvait guère faire grand-chose d'autre. Il avait su avant même que Davies ne l'apprenne que sa première mission serait la surveillance de Poudlard. Les informations que ses adeptes du Ministère lui avaient fournies sur la réaction de Lewis à ce soi-disant Australien l'avaient rassuré sur le fait que cela n'était pas destiné à le mettre en échec lors d'une attaque contre l'école, mais que c'était simplement une nouvelle stupidité du Ministre qui avait toujours jalousé la popularité de Dumbledore et se débarrassait ainsi de l'intrus potentiellement dangereux en le fourrant dans un château empli d'enfants...

Lewis avait dû cruellement s'en mordre les doigts quand, dès le second jour de l'année scolaire, l'homme avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, et plus encore quand l'événement s'était reproduit le lendemain, car bien entendu, la presse avait surtout retenu le fait que Davies enseignait à Poudlard, et pas forcément celui qu'il était Auror. En gros, c'était encore Dumbledore qui y gagnait.

Mais Voldemort n'avait pas ri non plus de son côté, car celui qu'il soupçonnait d'être son ennemi, et pas seulement par le fait qu'il serve le Ministère, venait d'étaler sa première carte, et que si cela présageait de la suite, alors son jeu devait être remarquablement bien garni. Bien entendu, l'article de Rita Skeeter l'avait presque fait rire. Les non-humains, s'allier pour le combattre ? Quoi de plus ridicule ! Quand bien même ils accepteraient, il serait toujours un jeu d'enfant de les écraser une fois les sorciers sous sa domination.

En revanche, ce qui ne l'avait pas amusé, c'était, premièrement que Davies parlait le langage elfique, ce que aucun autre humain vivant en ce monde ne pouvait prétendre, et qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce peuple et était en bonne entente avec lui. Si Voldemort était convaincu de n'avoir rien à craindre de toutes les races de non-humains qu'il connaissait, il se trouvait que les elfes n'étaient auparavant pour lui que contes et légendes, et que donc il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec eux.

De plus, faire deux fois en deux jours la une du journal le plus prisé de la communauté sorcière lui avait déjà attiré bien des sympathies, et pire encore, son petit discours avait ranimé des lueurs d'espoir dans les cœurs qu'il essayait d'assombrir afin d'affaiblir leur volonté. Davies l'avait donc contrarié. Mais après presque deux mois de mutisme de ce côté, le mage noir se disait que si c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, alors il n'était pas vraiment dangereux. C'était pour le vérifier qu'il s'était décidé à envoyer une trentaine de ses Mangemorts organiser une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, quitte à attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention publique sur l'Auror.

Mais Davies avait fait pire : il s'était débrouillé pour ridiculiser les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, donnant une complète victoire aux villageois. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques morts, mais qu'était-ce comparé aux pertes que les Mangemorts avaient subies ? Voldemort savait que dès le lendemain, l'attaque ratée ferait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et que de nombreux abonnés souriraient de soulagement à sa lecture.

Mais ce n'était pas encore ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait longuement étudié la magie, et pas seulement la magie noire. Il savait qu'à ce jour, aucun sort ne permettait à un humain de voler sans balai. Certains de ses plus jeunes adeptes lui avaient relaté l'incident de leur jour d'arrivée à Poudlard, mais il savait que l'Auror n'avait fait alors qu'utiliser des créatures magiques appartenant à l'école. Lucius aussi le savait, et si Davies avait à nouveau tiré profit des Thestrals, il s'en serait rendu compte. Ce qui aboutissait à une conclusion logique : le jeune Auror utilisait des sorts inconnus. Des sorts puissants.

Voldemort _voulait_ le secret de ces sorts.

Un très léger bruit derrière la porte de la salle lui fit relever la tête. D'un geste de sa baguette, il ouvrit le battant pour inviter à entrer celui de ses serviteurs qui attendaient de pouvoir le rencontrer.

" Ah ! Avery " siffla-t-il en souriant de son sourire malsain. " Tu as des nouvelles pour moi ? "

" Oui, Seigneur " répondit le Mangemort en avançant jusqu'au milieu de la salle et en inclinant la tête. " Ses recherches semblent porter ses fruits : elle est sur le point d'aboutir à un résultat. "

" Et sais-tu quelle pourrait exactement être la nature de ce résultat ? "

" Non, Maître. Je crois qu'elle l'ignore elle-même. "

" Bien, bien " murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. " Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous montrer patient, dans ce cas. Tu viendras me prévenir dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, n'est-ce pas, Avery ? "

" Oui, Maître. "

D'un signe de la main, Voldemort congédia son serviteur, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le feu, souriant. Le serpent releva la tête vers lui, émettant un sifflement interrogatif.

[-Bientôt, mon ami. Bientôt,] siffla Voldemort en réponse.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement à Poudlard sans qu'aucun autre événement bizarre ne se produise. Cependant, tous ceux qui y avaient déjà passé quelques années savaient que cela ne durerait pas. Octobre s'était écoulé sans autre heurt après l'attaque des Mangemorts sur Pré-au-Lard, et, par l'intermédiaire de la presse ou du courrier de ses proches, chacun savait que ce revers infligé aux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait considérablement augmenté la confiance de la population sorcière en elle-même et en son gouvernement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lewis.

A l'intérieur même de l'école, cet allégement de l'atmosphère était marqué par les actes habituels des Maraudeurs. Malgré leur comportement étonnamment plus responsable, les jeunes garçons n'avaient pas pour autant renoncé à leurs farces et plaisanteries, mais tout le monde avait pu remarquer un nouvel élément : le changement de cibles. Si c'était encore assez souvent les Serpentards qui se retrouvaient pris dans une crise de fou rire inopinée et totalement incontrôlée au milieu du cours de potions ou changeaient de couleur de peau comme des caméléons humains, cela arrivait beaucoup moins fréquemment qu'auparavant.

Et pourtant, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas diminué leurs activités, ils avaient simplement trouvé une autre bonne raison pour les appliquer. Car en effet, s'ils avaient bien subi une remontrance sévère de la part de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pourquoi, semblaient-ils s'être dits, ne pas appliquer le phénomène à toute l'école ?

Le premier incident qui avait démontré ce changement d'état d'esprit avait eu lieu peu de temps après le jour du second match de Quidditch de l'année, Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle. L'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait alors qu'une très légère avance de points par rapport à l'équipe rivale, et comme elles ne semblaient pas vouloir se départager, tout devait se jouer avec le Vif d'or. Logan Finnigan était enfin parvenu à apercevoir la petite balle dorée et avait aussitôt plongé vers elle. Kelly Morley, l'Attrapeuse des Poufsouffle, avait à son tour vu l'objet de leurs recherches et il était évident que c'était elle qui allait la saisir la première quand un Cognard s'était précipité sur sa route, l'obligeant à dévier de sa trajectoire en catastrophe.

Pendant ce temps, Logan avait attrapé le Vif d'or et Frederick Hickman, le batteur de Gryffondor qui avait envoyé le Cognard à point nommé, avait été porté en triomphe. Lorsque la jeune Kelly avait atterri, le capitaine de Poufsouffle, Jonathan Lee, s'était jeté sur elle et lui avait fait de vifs reproches. L'Attrapeuse avait essayé de se justifier en parlant du Cognard, mais Lee n'avait rien voulu entendre. Dégoûtée, la Poufsouffle était repartie en courant au château et avait refusé de sortir de son dortoir.

Mais James avait pu assister à toute la scène depuis la hauteur où il se trouvait au moment de la prise du Vif d'or, et il était l'un des rares à avoir remarqué que le Cognard de Frederick était passé juste sous le nez de Lee, qui, en tant que Batteur, aurait dû le dévier s'il n'avait pas été captivé par le jeu et la perspective de gagner le match qu'incarnait son Attrapeuse. La faute aurait dû retomber entièrement sur lui.

Dans la même journée, Lee, qui dînait avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle, avait vu sa tête se transformer brusquement en une représentation très réaliste d'un Cognard, qui s'était mis à vibrer et à tirer le reste de son corps dans toutes les directions comme l'une des véritables balles l'aurait fait. Finalement, les professeurs étaient sortis de leur hébétude en le voyant manquer de s'assommer contre un mur et avaient ordonné de le conduire à l'infirmerie, mais le Poufsouffle s'en était tout de même tiré avec une sérieuse migraine pendant plusieurs jours.

Bien entendu, cela avait fait le tour de Poudlard en un rien de temps, d'autant plus que quasiment tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle à ce moment, et chacun savait très exactement d'où venait le phénomène. Lee étant un garçon relativement supportable la plupart du temps, personne n'avait compris à quoi cela était dû, jusqu'à ce que Kelly consente finalement à sortir de son dortoir et ne vienne directement remercier les Maraudeurs. Ce à quoi Sirius avait hautainement répondu :

" Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. C'est vrai, si un type refuse d'admettre ses erreurs, c'est forcément qu'il attrape la grosse tête, non ? "

Quand Lee était revenu le lendemain matin, il avait immédiatement fait ses excuses à Kelly.

Ce genre d'évènements s'étaient reproduits assez souvent pour que tout le monde l'ait remarqué, mais les Maraudeurs esquivaient toutes les questions. Comme tous les autres, Lily s'en posait, des questions, mais elle était quasiment sûre d'avoir trouvé ses réponses. En effet, Davies avait souvent beaucoup de mal à cacher son amusement lorsque l'une de ces anecdotes lui étaient contées, au contraire de beaucoup d'autres professeurs qui se demandaient s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque entourloupe là-dessous.

C'était plongée dans ces pensées que la jeune Gryffondor revenait de la bibliothèque, les bras comme à son habitude chargés de livres. Anna n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, plongée comme elle l'était dans son devoir d'Arithmancie, et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle aurait donné cher pour avoir Potter à portée de main, histoire qu'il lui montre encore une fois son sens des responsabilités. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se flanquer des gifles, quitte à lâcher son chargement.

'Non, mais vraiment, Lily' se réprimanda-t-elle.

Il fallait dire que maintenant que le Maraudeur avait cessé de jeter des sorts à tous ceux qui lui déplaisaient à tout bout de champ et qu'il se mettait à jouer au défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, même si elle désapprouvait toujours ses plaisanteries de gamin, elle le trouvait beaucoup plus... eh bien, oui, quitte à se flanquer des gifles, autant y aller franchement : elle le trouvait presque _sympathique_. Retenant un soupir, elle allait passer le coin du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait quand des sons de voix retinrent soudain son attention.

" Non, Thomson, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, " dit une voix de femme.

" Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Cela nous serait d'un grand secours si Davies pouvait... "

" Il refuse déjà de s'attarder sur quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec sa capacité à parler elfique. "

Lily se plaqua contre le mur. Thomson et O'Brien ? Et ils parlaient du professeur Davies, manifestement. La jeune fille hésita un instant. On lui avait toujours dit qu'écouter les conversations des autres à leur insu ne se faisait pas, mais c'était tellement tentant... Davies était quelqu'un de réellement intriguant, et Lily aurait donné beaucoup pour en savoir plus sur lui. Ses collègues devaient savoir quelque chose, non ? Décidée, elle tendit l'oreille pour assister plus attentivement au reste de la discussion.

" Oui, mais on ne parle plus seulement d'une capacité à parler une autre langue que celle des humains, mais d'une magie que les Mangemorts ne connaissent même pas ! Cela nous serait d'une grande utilité... "

Lily fronça les sourcils. Une magie que Voldemort ne connaîtrait pas ?

" Il refusera, Thomson. S'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait nous l'apprendre, il nous en aurait parlé avant, et pas seulement à nous. D'ailleurs, cela nous prendrait probablement beaucoup de temps à maîtriser, et du temps, nous en manquons, en ce moment. Et enfin, vous avez vu combien il était fatigué après la bataille ? Quelqu'un de plus inexpérimenté que lui ne tiendrait sûrement même plus debout après avoir utilisé ces deux seuls sorts qu'il a effectué. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions beaucoup à y gagner. "

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Thomson poussa un soupir.

" Vous avez probablement raison " maugréa-t-il de mauvaise grâce. " Mais connaître des magies non-humaines doit être réellement utile... "

" Chut, Thomson, pas ici ! Vous savez qu'il nous a demandé de ne pas l'ébruiter. "

" Oui, oui, je sais. Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais dîner. Vous venez ? "

" Oui. "

Lily les écouta s'éloigner, figée contre le mur du couloir. Davies connaîtrait des magies non-humaines ? Mais c'était impossible !

'Il faut que je fasse des recherches, et vite ! Mais d'abord, en parler à Anna, elle pourra m'aider...'

Lily s'écarta du mur pour suivre les deux Aurors vers le cœur du château, mais elle se sentit brutalement rejetée en arrière. Le choc lui arracha un petit cri et tous ses livres dégringolèrent à terre.

" Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te balades encore toute seule ? "

La jeune Gryffondor releva des yeux haineux vers son agresseur et ses acolytes.

" Zabini " siffla-t-elle. " Tu n'es jamais fatigué de débiter les mêmes âneries ? "

Le Serpentard sourit, sûr de lui.

" Allons, allons, Evans. Quelle hargne... "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " s'impatienta-t-elle.

" Moi ? Oh, je ne sais pas encore, je pourrais... "

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les livres qui gisaient par terre.

" Tu as encore dévalisé la bibliothèque, Evans ? "

Zabini se baissa et ramassa l'un des volumes les plus anciens. Lily glissa discrètement sa main dans la poche où elle avait laissé sa baguette, prête à s'en servir.

" Je suppose que tu aurais des problèmes s'il arrivait quelque chose à ces bouquins, pas vrai ? "

Le Serpentard sourit d'un air mauvais et approcha l'extrémité de sa baguette des vieilles pages.

" Non ! " cria Lily en sortant son arme.

" Expelliarmus " prononça nonchalamment l'un des autres Serpentards.

Lily résista de toutes ses forces, s'efforçant de mettre en application les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais la vue de Zabini prêt à prononcer la formule de l'Incendio la paniqua et sa baguette lui glissa des mains. Horrifié, elle vit les flammes commencer à prendre sur le grimoire sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards... et s'arrêter aussitôt. Incrédule, Zabini fixa le livre quelques instants avant de lever à nouveau sa baguette, les sourcils froncés. Mais la couverture de cuivre glissa brutalement entre ses mains et vint percuter son nez.

" Aow ! "

Le Serpentard se plia en deux, les mains crispées sur son visage, pendant que le grimoire rejoignait tranquillement le tas de livres au sol qui commença à s'agencer de lui-même pour former un tas bien ordonné. Les septième années les fixèrent tous, incrédules, Lily incluse, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse derrière eux.

" Décidément, je trouve que mon enseignement est appliqué à des buts très peu satisfaisants, dans ces couloirs. "

Lily sursauta et se retourna, soulagée, vers le professeur Davies qui promenait un regard sévère sur ses agresseurs. Un autre Serpentard se trouvait derrière lui, mais Lily remarqua qu'il avait l'air penaud.

" Je suis désolé ! " articula-t-il silencieusement de manière à ce que Davies ne le voie pas à ses amis qui le fixaient d'un regard accusateur. " Il a menacé de me jeter un sort si je vous prévenais... "

" Suffit " ordonna l'adulte en se retournant brièvement vers lui, Dieu sait comment il avait remarqué, et le garçon se recroquevilla devant ses sourcils froncés. " J'enlève quinze points chacun à Serpentard pour avoir ennuyé l'une de vos camarades, et vous viendrez tous me voir pour une retenue ce soir. C'est clair ? "

Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête d'un air renfrogné, la main de Zabini toujours fermement pressée sur son visage.

" Alors filez. Oh ! et, monsieur Zabini, pas la peine de faire semblant, il n'y a aucun risque que je vous ai cassé le nez. "

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais fila sans demander son reste, entraînant les autres dans son sillage. Davies se tourna vers Lily.

" Vous n'avez rien, Melle Evans ? "

" Non, heureusement que vous êtes intervenu " répondit-elle en souriant.

" Mais je vous en prie " balaya-t-il d'un mouvement de main. " Besoin d'aide ? " ajouta-t-il en désignant la pile de livres à ses pieds. " Ca a l'air un peu lourd pour vous... "

" Eh bien, si ça ne vous gêne pas... " accepta-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

" Mais non, pas du tout " affirma Davies en souriant.

Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et les livres se séparèrent en deux piles, l'une flottant directement dans les bras de Lily tandis que le professeur réceptionnait la deuxième. Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Lily se mordillait la lèvre avec hésitation. Devait-elle parler avec lui de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? Peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui en dire plus lui-même ? Mais O'Brien avait dit qu'il avait voulu que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, et Lily n'aurait pas dû le savoir... A contrecœur, elle repoussa cette idée et se résolut à se reposer sur la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit au moment où ils l'atteignaient et les quatre Maraudeurs en sortirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en les voyant approcher.

" Dites-moi qu'elle a expérimenté votre colère ? " s'exclama Sirius, le visage plein d'espoir.

Davies éclata de rire.

" Non, Mr Black, je crois que Melle Evans est bien trop sage pour cela, contrairement à d'autres... "

Sirius émit un grognement de protestation et esquissa une moue boudeuse, faisant sourire ses amis. Lily observa la scène, remarquant aussitôt la différence de comportement de Black par rapport à ce qu'il affichait en public. Il avait juste l'air... plus naturel.

" Voilà, Melle Evans " reprit Davies, la sortant de sa rêverie.

Il posa précautionneusement sa pile sur celle de la jeune fille.

" Vous savez, vous devriez prendre moins de livres à la fois, quitte à faire deux voyages... "

" Ca, je lui ai déjà dit " constata James avec un sourire taquin.

" Ca paraît tout de suite un conseil beaucoup plus sage quand c'est un professeur qui le dit, Potter " rétorqua Lily avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

" Hey ! " protesta joyeusement l'adolescent. " C'est affreusement vexant, Evans. "

La jeune fille le fixa un instant, étonnée du ton léger sur lequel il venait de plaisanter. Le Potter d'il y a seulement un ou deux ans aurait probablement été réellement vexé, réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la Salle Commune, laissant le portrait se refermer derrière elle.

Dans le couloir, Harry rappela les Maraudeurs alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner. Ils se retournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

" Je me disais que je devais vous avertir que j'ai trouvé Melle Evans dans un couloir face à Mr Zabini et ses acolytes " dit-il d'un ton posé.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu.

" Et pourquoi nous racontez-vous cela ? " demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

" Oh, juste au cas où vous auriez envie de monter une quelconque expédition punitive... " poursuivit Harry de la même voix dégagée, même si un sourire identique commençait à naître sur ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment notre rôle " souligna Rémus, amusé.

" Bien sûr, mais on ne sait jamais... "

Et sur ce, il mit fin à la conversation d'un geste désinvolte de la main et les salua avant de s'éloigner.

" C'est une impression, ou il vous vient de nous donner sa bénédiction ? " demanda Peter.

Sirius répondit d'un simple ricanement malsain.

" Ce serait l'occasion pour James de défendre sa bien-aimée... "

" Oh ! Lâche-moi avec ça, Patmol. Quelqu'un a une idée ? " questionna James, son sourire manifestant son impatience de s'y mettre.

" Il faudrait qu'on sache ce qui est arrivé " constata Peter. " On a toujours fait quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'on voulait leur rapprocher, pour l'instant... "

" Hum... " dit Rémus. " Evans portait des livres, non ? "

" Ah ! ça, c'est indéniable, Rémus " approuva James, pince-sans-rire. " Et alors ? "

Le visage de Rémus prit une expression qu'il ne prenait qu'en de rares occasions, la faute à son sens du sérieux : une expression de Maraudeur.

* * *

Anna déposa son nouveau chargement de livres sur la table à laquelle ses trois amies travaillaient, puis elle s'assit près de Lily en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

" Vraiment, Lily, je pense que tu as dû mal entendre " murmura-t-elle, sourcils froncés. " Il n'y a rien sur un humain qui aurait pu apprendre des magies d'autres espèces, c'est impossible. "

" Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai entendu, Anna " répondit son amie Gryffondor sans lever les yeux de son livre.

" Excusez-moi " intervint July. " Mais je me demande si on ne va pas un peu loin. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " interrogea Eloïse en levant à son tour le nez du livre d'histoire qu'elle feuilletait assidûment.

" Si tu suggères de demander directement à Davies, tu peux oublier ça " affirma catéforiquement Anna. " Il nous prendrait sans doute pour des dingues, et en plus, c'est un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui veut dire qu'il ait probablement mentalement perturbé, et peut-être même potentiellement dangereux... "

" Anna ! " interrompirent les trois jeunes filles en chœur.

Au cours des années qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, elles avaient toutes appris à connaître le caractère naturellement méfiant et sceptique de leur amie, qui étaient parfois tellement poussé que ça en devenait ridicule. Lily s'était même maintes fois demandée si Anna ne faisait pas exprès de pousser le bouchon aussi loin pour le plaisir de les voir grimacer et lui lancer des regards désapprobateurs.

" Je me demande lequel est le plus mentalement perturbé de vous deux " répliqua Lily, histoire de voir.

Elle eut la joie de voir son amie se figer et lui lancer un regard outré, expression qu'on voyait tellement peu souvent sur son visage au lieu de la défiance que July et Eloïse ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer pendant que Lily lui jetait un regard innocent. Anna se ressaisissait et reprit d'un ton rude en envoyant ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste rapide :

" Alors, July, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? "

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à reprendre quand Lily se redressa brutalement sur son siège et dirigea son regard par-dessus leurs têtes. Surprises, elles se retournèrent toutes et aperçurent ce qui mobilisait l'attention de leur amie : les Maraudeurs, discutant d'un air très sérieux, passaient devant leur table en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

" Potter, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? " demanda autoritairement Lily.

Pris par surprise, le Maraudeur se retourna avant de sourire à son interlocutrice.

" Evans. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous préparons quelque chose, au juste ? "

" N'essaie pas de m'embobiner, Potter ! Il n'y a que pour vos farces de gamins que vous avez l'air aussi intéressé, et ça fait dix bonnes minutes que vous tournez dans la bibliothèque comme des fauves en cage. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "

" Aah, toujours aussi observatrice " releva James d'un air désolé. " Bah, ce n'est rien de bien méchant, Evans, si ça peut te rassurer. "

Lily lui jeta un regard incrédule comme il lui jetait un sourire tranquille comme elle en avait rarement vu chez lui, bien loin de son expression moqueuse habituelle.

" James ! Dépêche " appela Sirius depuis un ou deux rayons plus loin.

" Oui, oui ! J'arrive " répondit le Maraudeur, et, sans plus se soucier des jeunes filles, il rejoignit ses amis.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'après vous ? " demanda July, intriguée.

" Aucune idée " répondit laconiquement Anna. " Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Alors, de quoi tu parlais ? "

" Ah ! oui " s'exclama la jeune Serdaigle. " Savez-vous pourquoi Merlin est célèbre ? "

Les trois autres la fixèrent, incrédules.

" Même si je ne vois pas le rapport avec Davies, tout le monde dit que c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps " répondit Lily.

" Oui, mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, " précisa-t-elle en les voyant froncer les sourcils, " comme vous le savez, je suis d'origine moldue. Alors quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard et quand j'ai entendu parler de Merlin pour la première fois comme d'une personne qui avait vraiment existé, et non pas comme d'un mythe, je me suis demandée ce qu'il avait pu faire de si fabuleux pour que des siècles après, même les Moldus connaissent son existence. "

" C'est vrai " murmura Eloïse. " On est tellement accoutumés au fait que Merlin était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qu'on ne se soucie même pas de savoir pourquoi. Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? "

" Merlin était le seul sorcier qui ai jamais réussi à maîtriser toutes les magies non-humaines à un niveau tel qu'il pouvait s'en servir en dépensant aussi peu d'énergie que pour la magie humaine. "

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant que les filles digéraient l'information, puis Anna reprit, sourcils froncés comme à son habitude :

" Mais si lui l'a fait, d'autres ont forcément essayé de le faire aussi, avant ou après lui, non ? "

" Oui, sans doute, mais on peut facilement imaginer ce qui s'est passé " affirma Eloïse. " Merlin devait être parmi les tous premiers sorciers à s'essayer à la magie non-humaine, n'est-ce pas ? "

Recevant un hochement de tête de July en guise de réponse, elle continua :

" Ceux qui s'y sont essayés avant ont dû être tout simplement occultés par l'histoire à cause de l'énorme succès de Merlin. Le même phénomène a pu se produire après également. "

" Mais je pense que nous le saurions s'il y avait en ce moment quelqu'un d'autre que le professeur Davies qui s'essaie à la magie non-humaine, non ? " releva Lily. " La communauté magique serait au courant. "

Un ange passa, puis July reprit timidement :

" Peut-être que cette fois, ça ne vient pas des humains, mais des autres peuples. "

" July, apprends à être plus explicite " soupira Anna en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de s'interrompre sous l'influence du froncement de sourcil, et surtout du coup de pied de Lily.

" Continue, July. "

" Euh... Je me disais que pour apprendre la magie non-humaine, il doit falloir l'approbation et surtout l'enseignement des autres espèces intelligentes. Alors, si ces espèces avaient tout simplement de réitérer l'expérience quand il s'est avéré que Merlin était une exception ? "

" Ca pourrait être plausible " chuchota Lily.

" Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que ces autres peuples ont décidé de livrer leur savoir au professeur Davies ? " s'exclama Eloïse.

" Ils espèrent peut-être qu'il sera le nouveau Merlin " murmura sarcastiquement Anna.

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit les regards soudain pleins de compréhension de ses amies.

" Au nom de Merlin, justement, vous n'allez quand même pas croire ça ? " s'écria-t-elle avec incrédulité. " Le Merlin des temps modernes, enseignant à des modestes septièmes années de Poudlard... "

Lily paraissait sur le point de répliquer, mais un tohu-bohu soudain l'interrompit.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Encore un coup de Potter et Compagnie, je parie " grogna Anna en se levant.

Lily se précipita dans la direction des cris, suivie de ses amies, et s'arrêta net d'incrédulité. Une bonne vingtaine de livres tourbillonnaient follement dans les airs comme un essaim de guêpes en colère, s'élevant, décrivant de gracieuses courbes et retombant sur les têtes, les poitrines et les membres des infortunés Serpentards qui se trouvaient être leurs victimes. Avec stupéfaction, Lily reconnut Zabini qui se recroquevillaient sous une table en tentant de se mettre à l'abri.

Deux ou trois autres Serpentards observaient la scène depuis le côté, immobiles, soit qu'ils ne savait pas quoi faire, soit que l'attaque des livres fous les amusaient. Un tiraillement du coin des lèvres de Rogue montrait que pour sa part, il était dans le deuxième cas. Mais l'esprit de Lily bloqua sur un fait : pourquoi les livres s'attaquaient-ils précisèment à ces élèves ? Pendant que Mme Pince arrivait en courant de son bureau, attirée par son tapage, et s'efforçait de remettre tout en ordre, la jeune Gryffondor s'aperçut que les cibles des énormes grimoires n'étaient autres que ses agresseurs de la veille.

Elle releva la tête et croisa avec étonnement le regard réjoui de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Davies se tenait appuyé dans l'ombre d'une étagère, ce qui expliquait pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'avait vu, mais il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde disposé à intervenir.

'Ce n'est quand même pas lui... ?' se demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Sentant son regard, le professeur Davies releva la tête et la fixa à son tour. Il esquissa un faible signe négatif de la tête, comme s'il savait très bien ce que Lily pensait, puis laissa discrètement son regard glisser sur une rangée bien précise non loin de là. La jeune fille suivit son regard, puis se retourna vers lui, mais le professeur avait déjà disparu. Haussant les épaules, elle laissa ses amies admirer la scène et se dirigea lentement vers le lieu qu'il lui avait désigné.

Passant la tête entre les deux rangées d'étagères, Lily fut à peine surprise d'y découvrir les quatre Maraudeurs. Tous quatre étaient accroupis et regardaient vers les Serpentards maltraités entre deux livres repoussés sur le côté.

" Super, l'idée de modifier le Sortilège d'Attraction en le couplant avec celui de Magnétisme, Rémus " constata Sirius, le visage réjoui.

Le jeune homme gloussa de satisfaction.

" Oui, je n'en suis pas mécontent. "

" C'est quand même un peu fort " fit remarquer James. " Les livres commencent à s'abîmer à peu près autant que les faces des Serpentards. "

" Et alors ? " écarta Sirius d'un haussement d'épaules.

" Moi, je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, mais si Evans voit ça, elle va forcément faire la connexion et on sera mal. Et ce sera encore pire si c'est Mme Pince qui nous tombe dessus. "

" Pire que Evans ? " s'exclama Sirius. " C'est pas possible, ça ! "

" On voit que tu ne viens pas souvent à la bibliothèque, Sirius " fit remarquer Rémus. " Je propose qu'on batte en retraite. "

" Je suis d'accord " approuva aussitôt Peter.

" Eh ! On ne fuit pas après une victoire pareille... "

" Ce n'est pas une victoire, Sirius, c'est une punition " souligna James. " Et nous ne fuyons pas, nous nous retirons avant que l'ennemi ne reçoive des renforts. Question de stratégie. "

" Ah, bon... " marmonna le Maraudeur. " Evidemment, vu sous cet angle... "

Les adolescents se glissèrent discrètement vers l'autre extrémité de l'étagère et entreprirent de fuir la bibliothèque sans que Mme Pince ne les aperçoive. Avant de suivre ses amis, James jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, et se figea en voyant Lily. La jeune fille savait que son immense sourire n'était pas précisément ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le réprimer après avoir entendu une pareille conversation. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qui clochait avec elle, à se mettre à trouver les Maraudeurs attachants, et même à ressentir de la gratitude envers eux alors qu'ils venaient d'accomplir un de ces actes qu'elle jugeait si enfantins dans le seul but de la venger. En tant normal, il est probable qu'elle aurait été furieuse...

Elle devait avoir attrapé quelque chose, conclut-elle en s'enfuyant, laissant James planté au bout de l'étagère, avant qu'un appel empressé de Sirius ne le sorte de sa léthargie.

* * *

_Bon, il est dix heures et demie du soir, j'suis crevée, ça fait une heure que je suis là-dessus pour que ça soit prêt à être envoyé ce soir, et je ferais bien d'y aller maintenant avant que ma mère ne me vire de l'ordi pour m'envoyer au lit. En gros, je serais brève : reviews !_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes :** Ah la la ! Ca devient de plus en plus long, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et dire que ça sera encore pire quand les cours vont reprendre... Plus qu'une semaine, bouh ! T_T Enfin, j'ai eu un sérieux blocage d'une bonne semaine sur celui-là, mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez, il est même un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Une dernière chose : fans des Maraudeurs, évitez de baver sur la scène que j'appellerais " post-infirmerie ". Merci ! ^_^

**Remerciements : **J'ai atteint les trente reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Merci, je vous adore tous ! ^_^ Petit problème cependant : vous répondre à tous commence à prendre beaucoup de place ! Alors je répondrais spécifiquement à tous ceux qui auront des questions à poser, et pour les autres, je me contenterais d'en grand MERCI ! ! Vous me faites tous infiniment plaisir, et sachez que je lis chacun de vos messages, ils me donnent beaucoup de motivation ! Continuez à m'encourager !

Merci à : Fumseck, lisia, lolatournebroche, pug, piokette, crystalia, sarah30, Jeanne d'Arc, fandjo973, fumsec, Lisia1, hermione black1, Marie-Jo.

Kelly Exvagus : Une nouvelle ! Je suis contente que le concept de ma fic te plaise, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus !

Les maraudeuses : Stop, stop, stop ! J'ai pigé, mais par pitié, arrête les Copier/Coller, mon ordi est submergé ! _ lol

Vert : J'suis tout à fait d'accord ! Franchement, ça commençait à me peser toutes ces contraintes qui pesaient sur les Voyageurs dans le Temps. Personnellement, déjà, je ne crois pas qu'un tel voyage serait possible, mais j'ai fait un compromis en décrétant que c'était quelque chose d'unique et que ça ne risquait pas de se reproduire. Ce qui aboutissait forcément sur un Harry libre de faire ce qu'il veut ! ^-^

Serena24 : La voilà, ta bataille ! Quand je disais que c'était pour bientôt, je plaisantais pas, hein ! p Par contre, tu m'excuses, mais elle n'est pas très détaillée... Je suis heureuse que tu te rendes compte du casse-tête qu'une telle cadence représente pour moi !

Chlote : Pour l'âge d'Avery, je dois t'avouer quelque chose : j'en ai aucune idée ! Si tu sais ça de source sûre, prière de me dire d'où ça vient, parce que je donnerais cher pour le savoir. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est des noms et des suppositions d'autres auteurs de fics, et c'est un peu léger, alors je brode, je brode... Et non, Avery ne parlait pas de Lily ! Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus puisque c'est quand même l'intrigue principale de la fic ! Oups ! Aurais-je vendu la mèche ? ^_^ Aurais-je encore affaire à quelqu'un qui ne lit pas mes petites notes de début de chapitre ? Pas bien ! è_é J'avais décidé de ne pas mettre de romance dans cette partie de la fic, mais peut-être d'introduire un slash dans la seconde... C'est encore en cours de délibération, mais je pense que j'ai le temps ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les films Harry Potter, ils sont tellement peu à la hauteur des bouquins ! Tu vas être heureuse, c'est dans ce chapitre, justement, que l'action fait son retour ! Ca s'accélère, hein ?

Thestral : Réaliste, ma scène avec Voldy ? Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'avoue que moi, j'avais peur qu'il soit plutôt médiocre !

Straciatella : Tu es la deuxième qui me parle de l'âge d'Avery, mais je vais te répondre la même chose : j'en sais rien ! Si tu as des renseignements fiables là-dessus, prière de me les communiquer ! Quant à Lucius, je le vois deux ou trois plus âgés que les Maraudeurs. Pas trop vieux, mais qui a quand même fini ses études, quoi. Bellatrix, tu fais bien de me la rappeler, je crois que j'ai failli l'oublier ! Mais elle ressurgira bientôt, grâce à ta question judicieuse ! ^^

Emilia Potter : Tiens, toi, tu reviewes le chapitre 1, puis le chapitre 3 ? Bizarre... Enfin, j'imagine que ta question a trouvé sa réponse dans les chapitres suivants ! Merci de me lire.

Mini Deus : Dois-je comprendre que tu considères Changer le passé comme " une bonne fic en français " ? ^^ Merci ! C'est vrai, Harry a mis du temps à maîtriser les autres magies, mais il l'a appris en parallèle avec la fin de ses études à Poudlard, puis plus tard, de sa formation d'Auror. De plus, comme tu l'as vu il les maîtrise encore assez imparfaitement et il est peu familiarisé avec elles : elles lui prennent beaucoup d'énergie. Régulus appelle Sirius le " chien " de James parce qu'il est toujours avec lui, il le suit partout, si tu préfères. Non, les Maraudeurs ont toujours leur carte, mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! (en gros, ne dévoilons pas l'intrigue trop tôt ! ^^). Merci pour ton vote, je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu un deuxième vote qui me confirme dans mes positions : ce sera donc, s'il y a romance, un slash HP/SS. Seulement, s'il a lieu, ce sera dans la seconde partie de cette fic... Et merci pour ton conseil, j'irais faire un tour dès que j'aurais le temps !

Tylilna : Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la scène : James jouait effectivement dans le match, et c'est justement parce qu'il jouait qu'il a pu observer d'un bon point de vue la scène avec le Cognard. Contente que tu aimes Rogue ! Et revoilà l'action qui pointe le bout de son nez !

Teaolemon : En une demi-heure ? ? O_O Comment que t'as fait ça, toi ? En tout cas, contente que ça plaise !

Ash of Mine : Tu vas me trouver inculte, mais... c'est quoi un " cookie " ? A part le gâteau aux pépites de chocolat, je veux dire, ça c'est bon, mais sans aucun rapport... J'adore cette phrase ! Vraiment ! Je vais me l'afficher en gros dans mon bureau ! ^^ Non, l'incident avec la Cabane Hurlante ne s'est pas encore déroulé, mais il faudra que j'y pense un de ces jours... C'est vrai que Sirius est plus souvent en contact que James avec Severus. Bizarre, ça, c'était pas prévu dans le scènar... *se rue sur ses fiches pour aller vérifier* Chez moi, fil conducteur de la fic, il arrive tout seul : j'ai parfois l'impression que mes mains tapent toutes seules sur le clavier... La première chose qui m'a effrayé dans le fait d'écrire une fic est en effet de devoir prendre un engagement vis-à-vis de tous mes lecteurs. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout et de la laisser en plan. D'ailleurs, mon autre fic avance à une vitesse d'escargot et ça a bien failli me décourager d'écrire celle-ci, mais je crois que ça va mieux avec HP. Aah ! Je suis jalouse ! Non, mais vraiment, on n'a pas idée d'avoir des notes pareilles ! T_T Devine quoi ? J'ai fini les deux tiers de la trilogie ! Evidemment, je ne peux pas finir le troisième puisqu'il n'est pas commencé... Je veux la suite ! T_T Tout ça pour te dire que quand j'aime une fic, je passe toute la journée sur mon ordi... Pas très malin, ça. Tu avais raison, je n'ai presque plus besoin du dico, j'avance sans problème ! Je sens que ma moyenne d'anglais va monter en flèche, cette année ! *_*

Lywen : Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour le compliment, et pour le sondage, il n'y aura de toute façon pas de romance dans la première partie de la fic.

Lily la tigresse : Moi ? J.K. Rowling ? Dingue, on ne me l'avait pas encore sortie, celle-là... O_O En tout cas, ça fait plaisir ! ^^

Tiffany : C'est vrai que ça doit faire mal, un Doloris. D'ailleurs, on en a un témoin juste dans ce chapitre... Tom a un truc derrière la tête, c'est sûr, mais quoi ? La réponse au prochain épisode ! ^_- (non, en fait ce ne sera probablement pas le prochain...) Eyh, évite de critiquer Peter quand je me décarcasse à le débastardiser, tu veux ? è_é

Chen : Navrée, tu n'en as eu aucun nouveau à ton retour : la faute au complexe de la page blanche ! ^^ Ce chapitre comporte une nouvelle démonstration de force, tu devrais être contente !

Tangerinedream : De toute façon, une chanson ou un poème, je crois que je serais bien en mal de t'en écrire, alors j'aime mieux ça ! Et contente de te faire plaisir !

Alyssa7 : _ Il est tout ça, Harry ? Bah, si tu le dis...

Ansuku : Merci, j'essaie de ne pas trop laisser les lecteurs sur leur faim en les faisant trop courts (bon, d'accord, un peu quand même, il faut bien que vous ayez envie de lire la suite, non ? ^^ ).

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Où Voldy commence à dévoiler son embrouille de l'année.

* * *

Un homme franchit vivement la porte de la salle d'audience privée de Voldemort. Habillé des habituelles robes noires, le visage caché par son masque, le Mangemort s'inclina promptement devant son maître. Les pupilles rouges se tournèrent vers lui avec une lueur d'avidité.

" Eh bien, Avery, des nouvelles ? "

" Oui, Maître ! Ca y est, elle est parvenue à un résultat. Nous ignorons toujours en quoi cela consiste, mais nous savons qu'elle l'a toujours en sa possession. "

Voldemort se renversa dans son fauteuil avec un sifflement satisfait.

" Parfait ! Avery, quoi que ce soit, je le veux. Tu sais quoi faire. "

" Oui, Seigneur. "

Avery s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis ressortit de la salle sans attendre. Il était temps que leurs partisans à Poudlard compensent leur erreur de la précédente réunion, où un simple Cracmol les avaient empêchés d'obéir à leur maître.

* * *

Lorsque Severus se leva ce jour-là, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut le visage anormalement joyeux et fier de Zabini.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Son camarade se retourna vers lui sans même essayer de cacher la lueur satisfaite qui illuminait ses yeux.

" Un message du Maître. "

" Une nouvelle réunion ? "

" Non, il me confie une tâche. "

Severus haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

" Une tâche ? A toi seul ? Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ? " s'enquit-il.

" Tu sais bien que non " répondit le Serpentard en se rengorgeant. " S'il y avait l'un de nous qui était trop bavard, ça compromettrait tout. "

Severus haussa les épaules et fit semblant de se désintéresser de l'affaire. Cependant, il ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur de contrariété. Pour qu'une tâche soit déléguée à un simple aspirant Mangemort, cela devait être quelque chose que seul l'un d'eux pouvait faire, et c'était donc forcément en rapport avec Poudlard.

'C'est bien ce que je lui avais dit, je n'ai aucune information valable à communiquer' ragea-t-il silencieusement. 'Dav... Harry est trop confiant.'

Il dut tout juste retenir un frisson en se forçant à appeler son professeur par son prénom. Drôle de lubie, ça, aussi...

Sans un mot, les Serpentards de septième année se préparèrent pour leur nouvelle journée de cours et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Severus n'écoutait que d'une oreille le bavardage incessant de Zabini, que le message avait visiblement remonté à son niveau d'orgueil ordinaire. En effet, l'incident avec Evans, quelques jours auparavant, et ce qui en avait découlé, l'avaient plongé dans un état de rage réprimée qui lui avait fait perdre son éloquence de tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il ne manquait pas de se rattraper...

" Quelle peau de vache, ce Davies ! Il nous a fait nettoyer toute la partie non utilisée des cachots. Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est pas croyable le nombre de bestioles qu'on trouve là-dedans ! On est même tombé sur un Epouvantard, et ce toqué a voulu le garder ! J'imagine que c'est tout à fait le genre d'animal familier qui lui convient... "

Severus releva un instant la tête, surpris, pendant que les autres ricanaient.

'Un Epouvantard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique avec ça ?' se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

" Vraiment, tout ça à cause de cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'Evans... Elle nous le paiera, ça, c'est sûr ! "

Severus se retint de rouler des yeux d'ennui et se détourna. Son regard tomba sur Potter, seul, qui se dirigeait droit vers eux. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta juste devant Zabini qui eut un instant l'air surpris, puis reprit son sourire moqueur.

" Eh, mais c'est Potter ! Où sont passés tes toutous, Pot... ? "

" Zabini " interrompit l'adolescent. " Tu as la tête dure, on dirait. J'étais sûr que tu serais coincé à l'infirmerie pour un bout de temps... "

Severus sentit son ennui aller croissant.

'Potter a entendu le commentaire sur sa chère Evans, on dirait.'

" Alors, c'était vous ! J'en étais sûr. Tu vas me payer ça, Potter ! "

" Quoi ? " reprit le Gryffondor, narquois. " Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de quelques livres ? "

" Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Potter ! Le courage des Gryffondors. Peuh ! Tu parles ! Tu as préféré te planquer et nous jouer cette minable farce, pas vrai ? "

'Bon, ça commence à bien faire' se dit Severus en vérifiant sa montre. 'Je ferais tout aussi bien d'aller déjeuner, si je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours.'

Le Serpentard se détourna et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la Grande Salle.

" Répète un peu ça ? " entendit-il Potter s'exclamer sans y faire attention. " Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, au juste : que _moi_, j'aurais peur de _toi_ ? Tu débloques, mon pauvre ! "

Le Gryffondor éclata d'un rire moqueur.

" Parfait ! " rétorqua Zabini. " Si tu n'as pas peur, alors un duel ne te dérangera pas, pas vrai, Potter ? "

Severus stoppa net devant les portes. Un duel ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et Zabini... Il se retourna lentement et un simple coup d'œil confirma ce qu'il avait pressenti : Zabini avait l'air beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Potter lui jeta un regard incrédule.

" Un duel ? Avec les Aurors dans les couloirs en plus de Rusard ? T'es malade ? "

Le Gryffondor avait considérablement baissé la voix de peur qu'un des professeurs ne les entendent.

" Oh, je suis sûr qu'on peut arranger ça, Potter " répondit Zabini avec un sourire moqueur. " Pour réussir à te balader à ta guise dans l'école, tu dois bien avoir un moyen de circuler discrètement, non ? "

" Peut-être bien, mais ça ne couvrirait certainement pas un duel ! "

" Ici, non, mais à Pré-au-Lard ? "

Potter ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" A Pré-au-Lard " répéta-t-il d'une voix lente.

" Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un attardé mental, Potter " s'énerva Zabini. " En tant que fouineur professionnel, tu dois bien connaître un passage secret qui y mène, non ? "

" Possible " répondit Potter d'une voix prudente.

" Alors on se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard, près de la Cabane Hurlante, ce soir à minuit. Ca te va, comme ça ? "

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment d'un œil méditatif, comme méfiant.

" Oh " ricana Zabini. " Ne dirait-on pas que le valeureux Gryffondor a peur d'un petit duel ? "

Potter se hérissa aussitôt.

" Comme tu voudras " dit-il à travers ses dents serrées. " Mais sans témoins. "

" Et pourquoi ça ? " demanda le Serpentard. " Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais l'intention d'en profiter pour m'attaquer par derrière dès que j'arriverais ? Oh non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas assez Gryffondor... "

" Ferme-la, crétin. On n'aura moins de risque de se faire repérer si on n'est que deux. "

" Hum " médita Zabini. " Ok, alors, pas de témoins. "

" Jure que tu n'amèneras vraiment pas tes petits copains avec toi " ajouta-t-il en désignant les autres Serpentards.

Zabini poussa un soupir d'impatience.

" Potter, tu es vraiment... "

" Jure. "

" Je le jure sur le blason de Serpentard. Ca te va, maintenant ? "

" Ouais. On se retrouve ce soir. "

Potter se retourna vers la Grande Salle, mais son adversaire le rappela.

" Oh, oh ! Une minute, Potter. Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " grogna l'adolescent.

" Toi aussi, tu dois jurer. "

" Je jure sur le blason de Gryffondor que je n'amènerais personne d'autre ce soir. Fini ? "

" Fini, Potter. A ce soir, et attends-toi à mordre la poussière. "

Le Gryffondor poussa un " pff " de dédain et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa table, passant devant Severus sans lui adresser un regard. Le Serpentard rejoignit prestement Zabini et sa cour qui faisaient de même de leur côté pour écouter leur conversation.

" T'es dingue, Adrian ? " s'exclama l'un des septième années. " Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Si les Aurors te chopent, tu vas... "

" Ferme-la " coupa Zabini. " Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas, c'est entre Potter et moi. "

Le sujet fut donc clos et ils s'assirent tous pour avaler rapidement leur petit déjeuner avant le début des cours. Mais Zabini se releva avant tous les autres.

" Où est-ce que tu vas ? "

" A la volière. Ne m'attendez pas pour aller en Enchantements, je vous rejoindrais. "

Le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement et disparut dans le Grand Hall. Severus n'en laissa rien paraître, mais son cœur se serra soudain. Depuis quand Zabini avait-il du courrier si urgent qu'il risquait d'arriver en retard en cours au lieu de remettre cela à la pause du déjeuner ?

'J'attends et je vois ce qui se passe. Si vraiment c'est trop louche, je vais voir Dumbledore' décida-t-il.

* * *

Lily se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu et ouvrit le livre qu'elle tenait en main. Mais après quelques lignes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer assez sur la signification des mots. Soupirant, elle s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. C'était si calme, aussi tard dans la nuit... Et c'était heureux, car lorsque Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait avant tout besoin de calme.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et repensa à la lettre de sa famille qu'elle venait de recevoir : ses parents l'avertissaient que sa sœur Pétunia faisait des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils ne l'autorisent pas à revenir chez eux pour les vacances d'hiver. Bien sûr, elle savait depuis longtemps maintenant que Pétunia ne supportait pas d'avoir une sorcière pour sœur et qu'elle faisait tout pour faire adopter son point de vue à leurs parents, mais ça faisait tellement mal d'être méprisée et haï par un membre de sa propre famille...

Et voilà que sa mère lui conseillait effectivement de ne pas rentrer pour Noël afin de ne pas " exacerber les tensions " qui existaient déjà entre elles. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour l'éloigner, Lily en était sûre, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Voilà. Cette année, elle devrait rester à Poudlard avec les professeurs, l'insupportable concierge et seulement une dizaine d'élèves, dans lesquels il ne faudrait certainement pas compter ses amies qui, elles, rentraient dans leurs foyers.

Lily laissa ses larmes couler sans chercher à les retenir. Ici et maintenant, il n'y avait personne pour la regarder, et elle pouvait laisser tomber sans rôle de préfète et de première de la classe quelques temps. Si seulement tous ceux qui la considéraient comme un cerveau surboosté doté de jambes pouvaient se rendre compte à quel point ce rôle lui pesait. Toujours, on attendait d'elle qu'elle gagne des points pour Gryffondor, qu'elle ait réponse à tout, qu'elle soit toujours là pour aider tout le monde.

Bien sûr, elle était préfète, bien sûr ses notes étaient les meilleures de son année, mais est-ce qu'elle n'était que ça ? Une insigne sur le devant d'une robe et des O sur tous ses devoirs ? Elle était fatiguée de tout cela. Les seuls moments où elle pouvait relâcher la pression étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec ses amies. Evidemment, elle avait apprécié ses précédents petits amis, mais elle se rendait toujours compte, tôt ou tard, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être aussi proches d'elle qu'Anna, July et Eloïse.

Alors elle étudiait, elle gagnait des points pour Gryffondor, et les Maraudeurs les perdaient. Etait-ce si étonnant que cela l'énerve ? Potter et les autres étaient si immatures... Mais elle devait tout de même s'avouer qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup améliorés ces derniers temps.

Un bruit la fit soudain sursauter et elle se retourna vers l'escalier des garçons. Différentes pensées s'entrechoquèrent alors dans son esprit, comme 'Quand on parle du loup...' ou 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?', mais surtout 'Si Potter s'aperçoit que j'ai pleuré, je suis mal.' Elle se raidit donc dans son fauteuil et regarda l'adolescent descendre les dernières marches et se diriger vers la sortie sans l'avoir vu. Juste avant de sortir, il vérifia que sa baguette était à sa ceinture, puis se couvrit d'un morceau de tissu argenté.

Lily retint tout juste un cri de surprise alors que Potter disparaissait soudain, comme aspiré par l'air.

'Une Cape d'Invisibilité !'

Un instant plus tard, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Sans hésiter une seconde, la jeune Gryffondor s'élança à sa suite. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser Potter préparer une nouvelle blague stupide si elle pouvait l'en empêcher ! Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était vraiment la raison pour laquelle il sortait aussi tard, pourquoi les autres n'étaient-ils pas avec lui ? Elle fronça les sourcils et passa à son tour l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor aussi silencieusement que possible. La Grosse Dame, profondément endormie, émit à peine un grognement.

Quelle raison pouvait avoir Potter de se promener dans Poudlard si ce n'était pas pour mettre au point une nouvelle stupidité ? Lily était curieuse de le découvrir. Seulement, cela allait être dur de suivre l'Homme Invisible. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra fermement sur le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Un faible bruit de pas s'éloignant vers la gauche la récompensa de sa patience. Le cœur battant, elle entreprit de suivre Potter sans se faire elle-même repérer.

A force de marcher sur la pointe des pieds et de retenir sa respiration à tous moments, elle se trouva essoufflée lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin dans l'un des couloirs du quatrième étage. Les bruits de pas légers stoppèrent, et elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Passant prudemment la tête au coin du couloir qui la séparait du Maradeur, elle vit avec surprise le grand miroir ovale suspendu au mur pivoter sur le côté. Les pas reprirent et disparurent dans le passage ainsi dévoilé, et le miroir commença à se refermer. Lily se précipita aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait et parvint à se faufiler dans l'ouverture.

Au moment où le cadre rejoignait à nouveau le mur, Potter s'arrêta de nouveau. Lily se raidit, certaine qu'il l'avait entendu malgré toutes ces précautions, mais un bruit de tissu et un sort murmuré retentirent dans le passage, et une légère lueur éclaira son chemin. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au coude du passage et jeta un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté, pour voir le Maraudeur ranger soigneusement sa cape dans la poche de sa robe et reprendre sa route, sa baguette levée au-dessus de sa tête pour y voir clair.

'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Potter ?' pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, elle le suivit en se cachant dans les ombres, assez loin pour qu'il ne l'aperçoive pas s'il se retournait.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes ruisselant à nouveau sur son visage. Encore et toujours ces satanés souvenirs qui refusaient de le laisser en paix... La potion de Sommeil sans Rêves était une bénédiction pour lui, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas en prendre chaque nuit sous peine de s'y accoutumer et de ne plus pouvoir compter sur cet appui. Aussi, il ne s'en servait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement plusieurs nuits de suite, afin d'éviter l'accumulation de la fatigue.

Ses longs cheveux glissèrent devant son visage et se collèrent à sa peau humide. Agacé, il les repoussa en arrière et essuya prestement ses joues. Sa montre indiquait presque minuit. Soupirant, il se résigna à avoir encore une fois recours à la potion. Rester éveillé toute la nuit pour corriger des copies et préparer des cours ne lui disait rien. Un bruit sourd l'interrompit alors qu'il empoignait le flacon déposé près de son lit. Stupéfait, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un frappait frénétiquement à la porte de ses appartements.

'A cette heure ?' s'ébahit-il. 'Quelque chose serait arrivé ?'

Laissant la potion où elle était, il se leva prestement et courut à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un geste.

" Severus ? " s'exclama-t-il.

Le Serpentard essouflé fit irruption au milieu de la pièce et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils pour reprendre son souffle. Harry le rejoignit aussitôt.

" Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " interrogea-t-il, le front barré par une ride d'inquiétude.

" Dumbledore... " murmura le jeune homme en réponse. " Je ne peux pas accéder à son bureau. Même avec le mot de passe, la gargouille ne me laisse pas passer ! "

" Mais pourquoi voulais-tu aller voir Dumbledore ? " reprit Harry.

" Je voulais l'avertir. Tu-Sais-Qu... Vol... "

Harry sourit en voyant son jeune élève grimacer, incapable de finir de prononcer ce nom. Au moins, il essayait... Ensuite seulement, il réalisa.

" Voldemort ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Severus ? "

" Zabini a défié Potter en duel aujourd'hui. Le duel doit avoir lieu dans très peu de temps à Pré-au-Lard. "

" A Pré-au-Lard ? " répéta Harry, incrédule.

" Laisse-moi finir " coupa Severus. " Ce matin, Zabini nous a avoué qu'on lui avait confié une mission, mais il n'a pas voulu dire quoi. Mais je suis sûr que son rôle était précisément d'attirer Potter hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Zabini avait l'air beaucoup trop fier de lui depuis l'incident avec lui, et il s'est vanté ce soir que Tu-Sais-Qui serait content de ce qu'il avait fait. C'est trop de coïncidences ! "

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot, Harry avait déjà disparu par la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

" Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé plus tôt d'avertir quelqu'un ? " lui parvint quand même sa voix empreinte d'une légère touche de panique.

" Je ne pouvais pas ! J'étais coincé avec les autres. Ç'aurait été trop louche que je m'absente... "

Severus s'interrompit et fixa l'Auror qui venait de ressortir, ébahi. Harry enfilait prestement une chemise d'une main, tenait une paire de bottes de l'autre et gardait ses dents serrées sur sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin. Il le regarda finir de boutonner son vêtement en un temps record, chausser ses bottes tout en laissant tomber le reste de son chargement sur un fauteuil pour pouvoir lui répondre.

" Bien sûr " murmura-t-il. " Excuse-moi, je me laisse emporter. "

" Pas de mal " réussit à murmurer le Serpentard, toujours stupéfait par sa vitesse.

'On dirait un vieux vétéran qui a vécu la moitié de sa vie en temps de guerre' pensa-t-il vaguement.

L'Auror empoigna prestement sa baguette et la tapota contre le parchemin tout en courant vers la porte. Severus se releva rapidement pour le suivre et l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible. Il leva à peine un sourcil en voyant le morceau de papier autrefois vierge se zébrer de traits d'encre, en revanche, le juron de son professeur le prit de court. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi vulgaire.

" Une réunion de l'Ordre ! Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas pu rentrer... " murmura-t-il.

" L'Ordre ? " répéta Severus sans comprendre.

" Sans importance ! Ecoute, retourne à l'entrée du bureau d'Albus et attends le temps qu'il faudra, mais préviens-le. Je vais les retenir, mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps. Compris ? "

Severus hocha la tête et le regarda partir en courant dans les couloirs vides et silencieux.

' " les " retenir ? Il parle des Mangemorts ? Mais, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'intéresseraient à Potter ?' s'interrogea-t-il.

Puis il se secoua et repartit par là d'où il venait. Peu importait ce qu'était cet Ordre, ça n'était certainement pas aussi important qu'un élève, même un stupide Gryffondor, menacé par les Mangemorts et un professeur, même un puissant Auror, à ses trousses.

* * *

Harry poussa sans ménagement les portes du Grand Hall et fit irruption dehors sans se soucier de les refermer. La respiration précipitée, il se précipita dans la direction du Saule Cogneur. Il connaissait trois passages pour aller de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard : le premier était celui de la sorcière borgne du deuxième étage, qui aboutissait droit dans la cave de Honeydukes, mais Harry doutait que les propriétaires de la boutique de confiseries apprécient qu'un Auror ne débarque chez eux en pleine nuit, et que la porte d'entrée devait être fermer. Pas moyen, donc, de se faufiler discrètement.

Le second était celui du miroir du quatrième étage, mais il ne l'avait jamais emprunté puisqu'il avait été effondré dans le Poudlard de son époque, ignorait comment l'ouvrir et où il menait. Or, il ne tenait pas du tout à se retrouver dans un autre lieu clos ou encore à quelques kilomètres du village lui-même, pas à un moment pareil. Restait donc celui de la Cabane Hurlante.

L'arbre fou agita furieusement ses branches à son approche, mais Harry ne ralentit même pas. Bien au contraire, il fixa les rameaux menaçants, nota leurs mouvements erratiques dans un coin de son esprit, et s'engouffra aussitôt au mépris de toute prudence dans une faille entre leurs coups de fouet. Le Saule Cogneur ne réussit qu'à l'attaquer une seule, misérable fois avant qu'il ne se précipite dans le passage à sa base.

Harry grimaça et passa une main sur la coupure toute fraîche à son bras.

'Sans gravité' jugea-t-il. 'Je fonce.'

Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps...

* * *

Lily émergea du passage à la suite de James pour découvrir une ruelle étroite et sombre, de jour comme de nuit. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, mais l'ouverture qu'ils avaient tous deux empruntée n'étaient plus visible seul un vieux mur de briques délabré se tenait là. Tenaillée par l'angoisse, Lily tendit la main et s'aperçut avec soulagement que sa paume ne rencontrait aucun obstacle et passait directement à travers l'illusion qui cachait le passage.

Elle pouvait imaginer qu'une seconde protection avait été ajoutée pour que ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence du couloir n'aient aucune chance de tomber dessus par hasard. Oui, Poudlard était vraiment bien protégé...

Les bruits de pas de Potter s'éloignant la ramenèrent à la réalité. Craignant de rester seule en arrière dans cet endroit sordide, elle lui emboîta aussitôt le pas tout en restant aussi discrète que possible. Bientôt, à son grand soulagement, ils passèrent devant un pub miteux qu'elle reconnut pour le Hog's Head. Ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard ! Sa première idée fut vite confirmée lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans une rue qui se trouvait être l'artère principale du village. Elle se détendit un peu, mais la perspective de ce qui leur arriverait s'ils étaient tous deux découverts à une heure pareille hors de l'école lui pesa tout d'un coup sur la conscience.

Toutefois, poussée par la curiosité, elle continua de suivre son condisciple Gryffondor et découvrit bientôt qu'il s'éloignait du centre de l'agglomération. En fait, ils dépassèrent même les dernières maisons de Pré-au-Lard, et le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ralentir. Lassée de sa filature, Lily décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre le Maraudeur la main dans le sac.

" Potter ! " appela-t-elle soudain.

James fit un bond phénoménal sous le coup de la surprise et se retourna d'un bloc.

" Evans ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? "

" Je te suis, figure-toi ! " répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant furieusement du fauteur de troubles. " Depuis Poudlard. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ici au milieu de la nuit ? "

" Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, Evans " cracha James. " Fiche le camp d'ici, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! "

" Oh, mais si ça me regarde ! Je suis préfète, tu as oublié ? "

" J'aurais du mal à l'oublier, avec toute l'énergie que tu mets à nous le rappel... "

Le Maraudeur s'arrêta au milieu de sa tirade et se figea.

" Potter ? " interrogea Lily en fonçant les sourcils.

" Tu as entendu ça ? " souffla-t-il.

" Mais de quoi tu p... "

" Tiens, tiens, tiens " ricana soudain une voix moqueuse. " Notre Gryffondor a amené sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe préferée, on dirait. Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus amusant... "

" Mangemorts ! " hurla James en voyant une silhouette sombre émerger des ombres près de la Cabane Hurlante, suivie de près par une dizaine d'autres.

Figée par la stupéfaction, puis la terreur, Lily le regarda sortir précipitamment sa baguette sans bouger.

" Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace, en plus " railla la même voix. " Endoloris. "

Le sort frappa James de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration. Il tomba aussitôt au sol et se tordit de douleur, hurlant comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une douleur aussi intense dévorer son corps, submerger son esprit, le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien qu'à cette souffrance infinie. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il aimait ou ce qu'il détestait, ce qui était important et ce qui ne l'était pas, ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, touché, senti ou goûté, plus rien n'existait en-dehors du sortilège qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Son monde se limitait à la douleur.

Puis, tout cessa, et sa conscience anesthésiée par la souffrance s'aperçut vaguement du rire mauvais des Mangemorts, et du hurlement de Lily.

" James ! Bande de... Expelliarmus ! "

Le ricanement cessa aussitôt et un bruit de choc l'informa que le sort avait pris quelques-uns des laquais de Voldemort hors garde.

" Sale Sang-de-Bourbe " grogna la voix qui avait prononcé le Sortilège Impardonnable. " Tu vas nous payer ça. "

'Lily...'

James mobilisa toutes les forces qui lui restaient, ouvrit les yeux et, ignorant les protestations virulentes de chacun de ses membres, se jeta sur sa baguette qui avait roulé un peu plus loin quand les convulsions l'avaient obligée à la lâcher. Il la leva aussitôt sur le Mangemort qui visait déjà la Gryffondor.

" Stupéfix ! " réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix rauque.

" Protego ! " s'écria l'homme qui avait perçu son mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Le Bouclier et le sort de James s'évanouirent tous deux dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact, mais le Stupéfix de Lily, lui, ne rencontra aucun obstacle et atteint directement sa cible. Le Mangemort s'effondra aussitôt à terre. L'un de ceux qui le suivait bondit en avant au moment où James tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

" Bande de sales gosses ! " jura-t-il. " Endoloris ! "

James s'effondra pour la deuxième fois à terre et ses cordes vocales lui parurent vouloir s'arracher de sa gorge alors que son sang se changeait en lave dans ses veines. Lily le fixa, des larmes d'impuissance dans les yeux.

" James ! Non ! "

" Expelliarmus. "

Le sortilège de l'un des autres Mangemorts la prit par surprise et elle lutta à peine pour y résister. Elle fut projetée au sol tandis que les sorciers habillés de robes noires ranimaient leur collègue et l'aidait à se relever. James s'était tu et ses contorsions avaient cessé, mais il ne bougeait plus. Lily l'observait avec désespoir, guettant de toutes ses forces un signe de vie dans le corps immobile du Gryffondor. Une baguette apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Instinctivement, elle recula.

" Assez joué. "

Le Mangemort qu'ils avaient tous deux pris pour cible semblait plutôt en rogne.

" On n'a rien à faire avec celle-là, autant nous en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne nous apporte encore plus d'ennuis. "

Lily se figea devant la signification évidente de cette phrase et baissa ses yeux brouillés par les larmes pour attendre sa mort. Ce faisant, son regard tomba soudain sur James et elle retint sa respiration sous le coup de l'incrédulité. Le jeune homme, après avoir reçu deux Doloris à la suite et de plein fouet, essayait de se redresser, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de la Gryffondor exprimant la peur et la colère mêlées.

Un coup de pied d'une des figures masquées mit fin à sa tentative frénétique, mais Lily sentit quelque chose irradiant de chaleur prendre naissance dans sa poitrine. La voix du Mangemort la ramena à la réalité, et elle leva hautainement la tête vers lui. Elle mourrait peut-être à genoux, mais pas comme une lâche. Elle était une Gryffondor...

" Avada Ked... "

" Pyro ! "

Le rugissement résonna contre les murs des maisons de Pré-au-Lard les plus proches, mais le Mangemort n'eut pas le loisir de se retourner : sa robe avait pris feu. Hurlant, il se jeta à terre pour tenter de l'éteindre. Lily tourna vivement la tête vers son sauveur et James réussit à se mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir le voir. Les autres Mangemorts firent volte-face avec un bel ensemble, leurs baguettes déjà pointées vers l'intrus.

A la seconde suivante, deux d'entre eux recontrèrent violemment le sol, percutés de plein fouet par l'Auror en furie qui avait émergé de l'ombre de la Cabane Hurlante. Les vêtements totalement noirs de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se fondaient dans la pénombre du milieu de la nuit, et Lily et James ne le reconnurent que par ses longs cheveux noirs qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. D'un salto arrière, il évita le sort qui lui était lancé et riposta avant même que ses pieds ne touchent à nouveau le sol.

Médusés, les deux Gryffondors regardèrent les sortilèges fuser dans toutes les directions sans jamais le toucher. Les Mangemorts tombaient comme un jeu de quilles, et de moins en moins d'entre eux parvenaient à se relever en dépit de tous leurs efforts. Reprenant ses sens, Lily rampa précautionneusement jusqu'à James et s'aplatit au sol près de lui en murmurant le sortilège du Bouclier.

Plus loin, en direction du village, les lumières commençaient à apparaître aux fenêtres des maisons. Réveillés par le bruit, les habitants ouvrirent prudemment leurs volets pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. L'un des Mangemorts commit l'erreur de se retourner et son masque brilla aux lueurs de Pré-au-Lard. Aussitôt, des cris d'alarme retentirent et les sorciers désertèrent leurs fenêtres pour se précipiter dans les rues, baguette à la main, en direction du combat.

Au même instant, un immense bruit de pétarade salua l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard accompagné d'une bonne quinzaine de personnes. La torche vivante qui avait réussi à s'éteindre, mais qui s'en sortait tout de même probablement avec des brûlures au moins du second degré, hurla la retraite. Poussé par l'urgence, l'un des Mangemorts parvint à atteindre le professeur Davies d'un simple sort d'Expelliarmus qui n'eut pas d'autre résultat que de le faire vaciller un instant. Aussitôt, les hommes masqués ramassèrent leurs blessés au sol et s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers les champs à l'écart de la route afin de pouvoir transplaner.

Le visage crispé de rage, l'Auror hurla un dernier sort qui heurta de plein fouet l'homme qui avait failli tuer Lily. Il tomba sur le bas-côté de la route, raide comme une planche de bois. Certains qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, Dumbledore et ses hommes se ruèrent à la poursuite des autres et disparurent dans la nuit, bientôt suivis par une bonne partie des villageois.

Les cris s'estompèrent peu à peu, et Lily vit quelques enfants curieux et excités sortirent des maisons avant d'y être vivement ramenés par les adultes restants. Un silence irréel tomba sur la scène. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, James, toujours allongé et incapable de bouger, et le Mangemort totalement immobile, allongé sur le ventre dans ses robes carbonisées. Une voix profonde au-dessus d'elle la fit sortir de son hébétude.

" Oh ! mon dieu... "

Elle sursauta en sentant la main du professeur Davies sur son épaule, puis le laissa l'aider à s'asseoir. L'Auror se pencha aussitôt sur le corps du second adolescent et passa précautionneusement son bras sous ses épaules. Malgré tous ses soins, James grimaça.

" Le Doloris " murmura Davies. " Combien de fois ? "

" Deux " marmonna presque inaudiblement le Gryffondor.

L'Auror fit une grimace de sympathie et de tristesse, puis prit lentement le jeune homme dans ses bras, veillant toujours à ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

" Je vous ramène à Poudlard " déclara-t-il. " Miss Evans, pouvez-vous marcher ? " ajouta-t-il à son attention.

Lily hocha la tête, préférant ne pas faire confiance à ses cordes vocales, et se remit difficilement debout. L'Auror lui fit signe d'approcher de lui.

" Accrochez-vous à moi, nous allons transplaner. "

La jeune fille retrouva brutalement sa voix et le fixa, incrédule.

" A trois ? Mais c'est très dangereux ! "

L'Auror eut un léger sourire.

" Je ne peux pas vous laisser là avec monsieur pour seule compagnie " dit-il en désignant le Mangemort neutralisé du menton. " Allons, Miss Evans, faites-moi confiance. "

Lily hésita encore un instant, puis s'aperçut que James avait à demi rouvert les yeux et la fixait d'un air inquiet. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille du contrecoup du combat. Davies l'avait également remarqué depuis un moment et la regardait d'un œil concerné. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'accrocha fermement à sa chemise.

Elle vit l'Auror ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et se força à penser à tout sauf au corps de son condisciple de Gryffondor qui gisait dans ses bras. Lily voulait passer son permis de transplaner dès qu'elle aurait terminé ses études à Poudlard, et elle avait donc pris la précaution de s'informer quelque peu là-dessus. Elle savait que cette manoeuvre présentait toujours un risque si l'on n'était pas assez concentré, et que l'utilisateur pouvait ne réussir à déplacer qu'une seule partie de son être physique.

La première partie du procédé était la plus importante pour éviter ce genre d'erreur, car c'était celle pendant laquelle le sorcier devait se concentrer sur son corps tout entier pour parfaitement comprendre _tout_ ce qu'il devait déplacer. Pendant cette étape, il pouvait s'il le voulait choisir de déplacer avec lui des objets, comme par exemple des vêtements. Il lui était également possible de choisir d'emporter avec lui d'autres personnes, mais c'était une manoeuvre encore bien plus dangereuse que le simple fait de transplaner, car s'il ne parvenait pas à se représenter parfaitement l'autre voyageur et qu'il en laissait une partie derrière lui ils seraient tous deux coincés entre le point de départ et celui d'arrivée.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser à ce qui se passerait en cas d'erreur, et fut soudain prise d'un bizarre sentiment de vertige. Déstabilisée, elle ouvrit les yeux en tentant de retrouver son équilibre et se retrouva le nez presque collé aux gigantesques grilles d'entrée du parc de Poudlard. A côté d'elle, Davies émit un grognement réprobateur.

" Un peu trop en avant. J'ai toujours eu du mal à calculer mon coup à quelques mètres près... "

Incrédule, Lily leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage, puis tourna sur elle-même pour vérifier qu'elle pouvait vraiment sentir normalement chaque partie de son corps. Un petit rire amusé l'interrompit et elle se tourna à nouveau vers son professeur, rougissant légèrement de s'être laissée aller.

" Allons, Miss Evans, ouvrez cette grille, je vous prie. Ne traînons pas, Mr Potter a besoin de soins. "

Lily obéit et poussa assez le battant majestueux pour laisser passer l'Auror et son chargement. Une énorme silhouette sortit des ombres devant eux et elle poussa un cri de surprise et de peur mêlées. Davies releva la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

" Allons, Miss Evans, ce n'est qu'Hagrid. "

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant effectivement le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard qui venaient vers eux, l'air effrayé.

" Professeur Davies ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe, à la fin ? L'professeur Dumbledore est d'jà passé y a quelques minutes avec tout l'Ordre à ses trousses, et puis... "

" L'Ordre ? " interrogea Lily, curieuse.

Le demi-géant rougit soudain comme un gamin.

" Euh, nan, c'est rien, oubliez c'que j'viens d'dire... "

Davies émit un petit rire amusé et Hagrid se tourna à nouveau vers lui, pour remarquer pour la première fois le corps du jeune homme qu'il portait.

" Mon dieu ! Mais c'est l'jeune Mr Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est blessé ? "

" Il a reçu deux Doloris " répondit sombrement le professeur tout en reprenant sa marche vers le château.

" Mang'morts, hein ? " devina Hagrid en se rembrunissant à son tour. " Mais aussi, qu'est-ce qu'y f'sait dehors ? "

Davies haussa les épaules sans répondre, concentré sur le chemin pour ne pas trébucher ou secouer son précieux fardeau. Voyant cela, le demi-géant se porta tout naturellement à son aide.

" V'voulez qu'je l'porte ? "

L'Auror se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

" Ce ne serait pas de refus. Il n'est pas lourd, mais ce n'est pas précisément un poids plume non plus... "

James émit un grognement étouffé de protestation et Hagrid pouffa en tendant les bras pour le recevoir. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était toujours conscient.

'Depuis quand est-ce que je m'inquiète autant pour lui ?' se demanda-t-elle soudain.

'Peut-être,' lui souffla une voix quelque part au fond de son esprit, 'depuis que tu l'as vu s'inquiéter pour toi...'

Lily chassa cette pensée et suivit son professeur et Hagrid à travers le parc, puis les couloirs de Poudlard. Finalement, ils atteignirent l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh se rua littéralement sur eux.

" Mon dieu, mon dieu, je savais que ça allait dégénérer ! Un élève qui vient ici au milieu de la nuit pour me prévenir que des Mangemorts attaquent une nouvelle fois Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore qui part en courant avec tous ces gens, et voilà ! Je le savais... "

" Ce n'était pas précisément une attaque, Pompom... " tenta d'intervenir Davies.

" Peu importe " le coupa l'infirmière d'un ton sans réplique. " Posez-le là Hagrid " ajouta-t-elle en désignant un lit non loin de la porte. " Alors, de quoi souffre-t-il ? "

" Il a reçu deux Doloris... "

" Ah ! oui, bien sûr, Doloris... " marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle repartit précipitamment dans son bureau et en ressortit aussitôt avec deux fioles et des gobelets. Lily la regarda verser le contenu des fioles dans deux verres différents avec sa célérité presque frénétique.

" 'Vous inquiétez pas, professeur " entendit-elle Hagrid murmurer à Davies. " Elle est toujours comme ça. "

" Elle doit avoir le cœur fragile, avec tout ce stress " plaisanta-t-il en réponse avec une fausse grimace d'inquiétude.

" Au lieu de débiter des bêtises, venez plutôt m'aider " ordonna Pomfresh en leur lançant un coup d'œil furieux.

Davies s'approcha aussitôt et redressa doucement James le temps qu'elle lui fasse boire les deux potions.

" Voilà ! " s'exclama-t-elle quand elle eut fini. " Il devrait dormir, maintenant. Et Miss Evans ? "

Lily, qui s'était assise sur un lit en attendant qu'on lui donne la permission d'aller se coucher, se redressa et s'apprêta à répliquer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, mais l'Auror répondit à sa place.

" Etat de choc et beaucoup de fatigue. Je suggère que vous la gardiez pour cette nuit. "

" Mais... " commença à protester Lily.

" Je vous remercie, je connais mon métier " renifla l'infirmière. " Allons, Miss Evans, par ici. Vous allez me prendre un peu de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. "

" Je vous assure, je vais très... "

" Miss Evans " coupa Pomfresh d'un air menaçant. " Venez. "

Lily jeta un coup d'œil implorant à Hagrid mais le demi-géant ne lui adressa qu'un sourire amusé, et elle dut se résigner à suivre l'infirmière en soupirant. Deux minutes plus tard, elle portait une chemise de nuit de l'infirmerie, se couchait et s'endormait aussitôt.

* * *

" Sirius ! "

" Humm... "

" Sirius, bon sang, réveille-toi ! "

Marmonnement sans signification particulière.

" Sirius, où est James ? "

Un œil vitreux surgit soudain de l'amoncellement de couvertures et fixa le visage inquiet de Rémus.

" ... De quoi ? " grommela-t-il très intelligemment.

" Oh ! bon sang, ce que tu es lourd le matin, Sirius. James n'est nulle part et son lit n'est même pas défait ! "

La seconde suivante, les couvertures furent toutes projetées en masse sur Rémus qui tomba très peu élégamment par terre. Patmol, soudain bien réveillé, se précipita vers le lit de son ami.

" Quoi ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Oh non ! Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? "

" C'est ce que Rémus te demandait depuis un bon moment, Sirius " fit remarquer Peter sans le regarder, occupé qu'il était à ôter les couches de tissu de par-dessus Lunard pour qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer.

Quelques mèches de cheveux châtains émergèrent, bientôt suivies de la tête entière de Rémus qui reprit son souffle comme un plongeur resté en apnée.

" Pfou... Merci, Peter " soupira-t-il. " Mais comment tu fais pour survivre là-dessous, Patmol ? " interrogea-t-il avec stupéfaction en se dégageant totalement de la chaleur tropicale qui régnait sous la canopée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Sirius n'avait absolument pas fait attention à sa question, mais il se jeta sur lui dès que le jeune homme se releva, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tous deux retomber sur la montagne qui recouvrait maintenant le sol après avoir été chassée du matelas de Patmol.

" Rémus ! Tu l'as vu sortir, hier soir ? " s'exclama-t-il, l'air passablement paniqué.

" Euh... non " répondit le jeune lycanthrope, faisant un effort de mémoire. " Ah ! Mais j'ai entendu un peu de bruit au milieu de la nuit, je crois " se rappela-t-il. " Quoi que ça pouvait tout aussi bien être toi qui ronflais... "

Sirius se releva précipitamment en murmurant un juron et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de leur dortoir qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

" Sirius, attends ! " s'exclama Rémus. " Tu es encore... "

La porte claqua violemment derrière le septième année.

" ... en pyjama " gémit Lunard en rejetant la tête en arrière de désespoir. " Viens, Peter, allons le récupérer avant que l'idole de ses dames ne fasse encore des victimes. "

" Euh... mais... " bredouilla Peter en le voyant se redresser comme il le pouvait et suivre le même chemin. " Nous aussi, on est encore en pyjama " soupira-t-il au tas de couvertures à côté de lui, avant de se diriger à son tour vers la Salle Commune.

En effet, quelques filles poussèrent des cris perçants en voyant surgir Sirius en haut de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, les cheveux excessivement emmêlés et la veste de son pyjama de travers.

" Quelqu'un a vu James ? " s'écria-t-il à la cantonade.

Ne recevant que des réponses négatives et des froncements de sourcil, il se précipita sans perdre de temps vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais une main ferme empoigna la ceinture de son pantalon et le tira en arrière vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

" Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'être convenablement habillé, joli cœur " décréta fermement Rémus.

" Mais, Rémus, " protesta virulemment Sirius, " James est peut-être en danger et... et puis d'abord, tu n'es pas mieux ! "

" James est parfaitement capable de se défendre, et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te courir après dans cette tenue si tu cessais de te comporter comme un gamin de cinq ans " répliqua son ami d'un air purement réprobateur en remontant sa veste de pyjama déboutonnée sur ses épaules. " Maintenant, amène-toi, tu nous fais honte... "

Peter arriva à la rescousse et ils entreprirent tous deux de remonter un Sirius pestant et maugréant dans leur dortoir. Le silence régna quelques instants encore dans la Salle commune où chacun fixait la porte par laquelle ils avaient disparu, puis quelques filles qui avaient pris une teinte rouge pivoine remontèrent en courant prévenir leurs compagnes de dortoir afin de pouvoir jaser à souhait.

'Complètement malades' décréta Anna Anderson en retournant à son livre. 'Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas où est Lily...'

* * *

" Il est à l'infirmerie ! " hurla Patmol tout en enfilant sa robe, les yeux fixés sur la Carte des Maraudeurs étalée devant lui. " Je l'avais dit, il est blessé, il faut... "

" Stop, Sirius ! " ordonna fermement Rémus en le rattrapant par le col de sa robe avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. " S'il est à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'en occupera et tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire comme ça. "

" Mais il a besoin de nous ! Il faut y aller, Lunard, je suis sûr qu'il va vraiment mal... "

" Sirius, tu es vraiment mère poule quand il s'agit de James " soupira Peter en enfilant ses chaussures.

" De toute façon, on ne peut pas y aller maintenant ou on loupera le petit déjeuner avant les cours " décréta Rémus en se retournant pour attraper son sac de livres. " On ira au déjeuner, et peut-être même qu'il nous rejoindra avant, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave... Sirius ! "

Le Gryffondor, profitant de l'inattention de son ami et du fait que Peter vérifie qu'il avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour les premiers cours dans son sac, s'était glissé vers la porte et se faufilait déjà dehors. Pressé de s'assurer de l'état de son meilleur ami, il fonça aussitôt vers l'escalier et faillit rentrer dans la personne qui le gravissait dans l'autre sens. Perdant l'équilibre en essayant de l'éviter, il fut rattrapé par un bras qui le cueillit au milieu de la poitrine et le redressa immédiatement en position verticale. Titubant, il jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui lui avait évité une longue dégringolade.

" Professeur Davies ! "

L'Auror lui jeta un sourire avant de l'entraîner à nouveau vers le haut de l'escalier.

" Bonjour, Mr Black ! " salua-t-il joyeusement. " Vous m'avez l'air bien agité, dès le matin. "

" Professeur, c'est James, il n'est pas... " tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

" Je sais, je sais " coupa Davies. " C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous permettez que j'entre ? " ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rémus qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre, l'air interdit.

" Oh ! oui, bien sûr " s'exclama celui-ci, surpris, et il battit en retraite pour rejoindre Peter.

Davies entra avec un petit sourire satisfait, tira Sirius derrière lui et referma la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce amena un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

" Vous avez l'air de donner beaucoup de travail aux elfes de maison, dites-moi " plaisanta-t-il.

" Professeur, s'il vous plaît " supplia Sirius.

" Oui, oui, bien sûr " le calma Davies. " Puisqu'il faut y aller franchement : votre ami et Miss Evans ont eu tôt ce matin un incident avec un groupe de Mangemorts. "

Un silence lourd tomba sur la chambre pendant que les trois élèves fixaient leur professeur, incrédules.

" Mangemorts ? " hurla finalement Sirius, les faisant tous sursauter.

Aussitôt, il se précipita pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure vers la porte, mais cette fois ce fut Davies qui le ramena en arrière.

" Oui, des Mangemorts " reprit-il tranquillement. " Mais tranquillisez-vous, il n'a rien de grave. "

Rémus et Peter lâchèrent un soupir unanime de soulagement, mais Sirius s'accrocha avec frénésie à la chemise de l'adulte.

" Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est à l'infirmerie ? " s'écria-t-il. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a, exactement ? Il est blessé, ou... "

A la surprise générale, Davies lâcha un petit rire.

" Vous l'aimez vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? "

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il continua :

" Mr Potter a reçu deux Doloris au cours d'une courte bataille... "

" Doloris ? " cria Sirius. " Ah ! les traîtres, les... "

" Oui, Mr Black, " coupa Davies, une main sur son oreille, " Doloris. Mais s'il vous plaît, évitez de martyriser mes tympans. "

Sirius prit aussitôt un air penaud.

" Désolé " marmonna-t-il.

" Mais comment est-ce que des Mangemorts sont entrés à Poudlard ? " interrogea alors Rémus. " Normalement, c'est presque impossible. "

" C'est vrai, Mr Lupin " approuva l'Auror. " Mais c'est que ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui sont entrés, mais Mr Potter et Miss Evans qui sont sortis. "

" Sortis de Poudlard ? " s'écria Peter sous le coup de la surprise. " En pleine nuit ? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dehors ? " approuva Rémus.

" Peut-être qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous galant ?" suggéra Sirius en reprenant son expression calculatrice préferée. " Et dire que James ne nous l'avait pas dit, le cachottier... "

" Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, Mr Black " rit Davies. " Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant. En réalité, " reprit-il en prenant une expression plus sérieuse, " l'un des élèves de cette école a poussé Mr Potter à sortir sans tenir compte des consignes de sécurité. Bien entendu, il sera sévèrement puni " ajouta-t-il avec un haussement dédaigneux d'épaules comme pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de la punition " sévère ".

Les Gryffondors gardèrent un instant le silence.

" Quel élève, si on peut le demander ? " demanda finalement Rémus en plissant les yeux.

" Oh, de toute façon, je ne doute pas que Mr Potter vous racontera tout plus en détail " affirma le professeur. " Il s'agissait de Mr Adrian Zabini. "

Sirius poussa un sourd grondement de rage.

" Bien entendu " continua Davies comme s'il débitait une leçon apprise par cœur, " il n'avait pas pour intention de le placer en danger de mort mais plutôt de le faire prendre par Mr Rusard ou l'un de mes collègues, afin qu'il soit puni. Mais enfin, vous voyez de quoi il retourne " conclut-il en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, conscients de ce qu'il leur soufflait pour qui savait lire entre les lignes. Zabini avait bel et bien fait cela pour que les Mangemorts puissent attaquer James.

" Et Evans ? " demanda au bout d'un moment Rémus.

" Miss Evans a probablement surpris Mr Potter à se déplacer dans Poudlard la nuit et aura cherché à le suivre pour le ramener. Elle se trouve également à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne souffre de rien d'autre que d'une trop grande fatigue. J'apprécierais que vous en avertissiez ses amies afin qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas. Elle ne devrait de tout façon pas tarder à sortir. "

" D'accord " approuva Rémus.

L'information transmise, L'Auror se retourna pour partir, mais il se figea soudain la main sur la poignée, puis se retourna vers eux, l'expression grave.

" J'ignore ce qui se trame, " dit-il, " mais protégez-le. "

Les trois Maraudeurs se redressèrent et le regardèrent dans les yeux.

" Vous pouvez compter sur nous " affirma Sirius.

Davies leur sourit, puis partit sans se retourner.

* * *

_*hurlement au clair de la lune* Revieeeews... Siouplé ? é_è_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes :** Aaah ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, excusez-moi ! TT_TT Non, mais vraiment ! Quelle idée a eu JKR d'inventer un personnage aussi complexe qu'Albus Dumbledore ? J'arrive pas à le cerner ! Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à rendre quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant, je pense. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment navrée pour le délai, mais je suis entrée en Terminale S et il y a un boulot monstre ! J'ai quasiment plus le temps d'écrire ! Il est donc probable que ça ne s'améliore pas dans les temps à venir, à ma grande consternation, je vous l'assure ! Je vais devoir vous faire languir...

**Remerciements : **Merci à : Maelle Potter, Diam, Zonk, Arathorn, Shion, Tiffany23, Crystalia, Chen, Ryan, Vert, ThTomeWriter.

Erishkigal : Mais noon ! Elle est toujours là !

Mystina : Oui bon, j'avoue qu'au départ, je l'avais un peu oublié, la Lestrange... C'est dingue le nombre de choses auxquelles il faut penser quand on commence une fic ! Mais bon, elle apparaîtra à un moment ou à un autre, pas d'inquiétude !

Pug : Peter trop sympa, ok, mais Rémus trop con ? Pourquoi donc ? è_- Tu parles de l'épisode avec les deux Gryffondors et la Serpentard de première année ?

Chlote : Personnellement, ça commence à être tellement embrouillé à ce niveau que je ne suis plus lequel est le vrai : James attrapeur ou poursuiveur. J'ai pris celui qui me semblait le plus confirmé, mais en fait, je n'en sais rien. Sinon, je trouve que l'acteur qui joue Malefoy n'est pas si mauvais que ça non plus. Mais pourquoi faut-il que mes revieweurs soient abonnés au Copier/Coller ? ? TT_TT

Thestral : Le couple Lily/James ne devrait normalement plus tarder ! Disons que j'espère ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que leur relation devrait nettement progresser au cours du prochain chapitre... ^-^

Serena24 : Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

Sailor digitale : Désoléééeee ! Circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté obligent, je n'ai pas pu exaucer ton voeu ! Je suis vraiment navrée ! Je me confonds en excuses ! Je me prosterne à tes pieds ! Je... ... ...

Straciatella : Je fais ce que je peux avec mes persos originaux, mais quand on voit à quel point c'est compliqué rien qu'avec les persos de HP... (au hasard... Albus ! lol)

Hermione99 : Vous avez vraiment envie que quelqu'un sache d'où vient Harry, hein ? lol

Ash of Mine : Ca y est ! Dans ce chapitre, tu as droit à DEUX discussions Harry/Albus ! C'est'y pas beau, ça ? Et en prime, tu vas avoir un sérieux indice sur l'identité de " elle " ! Tellement sérieux, en fait, que si tout le monde ne comprend pas, j'en serais stupéfaite... J'avoue que c'était également mon impression, pour " l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante ", comme tu le dis si bien, mais... disons que ça m'arrange ! ^_^' D'ailleurs, je sais exactement où le caser, maintenant, alors... Effectivement, ce n'était pas mon but d'introduire déjà une certaine relation entre Harry et Sev', mais il est possible que mon subconscient est un peu joué dessus... Enfin, quand même, c'est un peu tirer sur la corde, là ! lol. Par pitié, fournis-moi l'adresse de quelques-uns de ces cookies du " Miroir de Peut-être " ! ! *-* (Au fait : oui, on a un programme chargé. Je meurs ! lol)

Kamala1 : Merciii ! Ca me stupéfait toujours quand quelqu'un m'annonce qu'il a lu les cent pages qui constituent maintenant ma fic d'une seule traite ! Encore merci pour tous ces compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur !

Naya : Mon troisième vote pour un slash Harry/Sev' ! Contenteuh ! ^_^ Il est pratiquement sûr, maintenant, qu'ils vont atterrir ensemble à la fin de la deuxième partie. Mais bon ! Ne soyons pas trop présomptueux, c'est encore loin. Personnellement, je ne déteste pas Peter tant que ça. Pour moi, la façon dont la plupart des fics le traitent est un peu injuste : après tout, il a fait partie des Maraudeurs, non ? C'était leur ami. S'il était aussi manifeste que c'était un nul et un salaud, ils auraient compris que c'était lui, le traître.

Jeanne d'Arc : Dis donc, tu es bien impatiente, toi aussi ! Bien sûr qu'ils vont finir par le savoir, mais pour ce qui est de quand... ^_^' Le temps nous le dira ! ^_^'

fumsec : Alors comme ça, tu me fais de la pub à ma propre sœur ? lol.

Fumseck : Ne te tue pas ! Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de tes reviews ! lol.

Lywen : J'ai un " Lywen " signé et un " Lywen " anonyme. C'est normal ? O_o

Lisia : Aha ! Surprise ! ^^

Sissicho : Navrée, ça a bloqué sur ce coup-là ! ^^

Les maraudeuses : Yay ! J'suis désolée ! Par pitié, m'fais pas buguer mon ordi ou je pourrais plus écrire ! (- mensonge, j'écris sur mon autre ordi...) Mais euh, c'est pas une raison, quand même !

Tangerinedream : Prépare la musique, le voilà, ton nouveau chapitre ! lol

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Où Dumbledore lance sa contre-attaque.

* * *

Lily émergea du sommeil dans un cocon doux et chaud qu'il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître comme les draps de l'infirmerie. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle s'empara de sa montre qu'elle avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt sur la table de chevet et la consulta distraitement. Elle se redressa soudain, bien réveillée.

'Onze heures et demi ?' réalisa-t-elle, soudain paniquée. 'Oh non, j'ai loupé Arithmancie ! Quelle idiote, je n'aurais jamais dû dormir aussi longtemps...'

Elle se levait quand les rideaux autour de son lit furent brusquement tirés par la jeune infirmière de Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh.

" Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée, Miss Evans " s'exclama-t-elle. " Parfait. "

" Mme Pomfresh, il faut que je sorte, je suis en retard pour mes cours " dit-elle frénétiquement.

" Eh bien, mais je ne vois pas le problème. Je vous donnerais un mot pour votre professeur et vous pourrez rattraper avec vos amies. De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, la moitié de l'école est déjà probablement au courant de ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous et à Mr Potter " répondit-elle distraitement en prenant quelques notes.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? "

" Deux élèves se faisant attaquer par des Mangemorts hors de l'école au milieu de la nuit n'est pas particulièrement habituel, Miss Evans " dit-elle avec un regard sévère. " Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi le directeur n'a pas pris la décision de renvoyer ce jeune Serpentard. Rhabillez-vous, je vous rédige un mot d'excuse pour vos professeurs. C'est bien Métamorphose que vous avez tout de suite ? "

" Oui. "

'Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard vient faire là-dedans ?' s'interrogea-t-elle en la voyant repartir vers son bureau.

Puis elle haussa les épaules et entreprit rapidement de revêtir son uniforme.

'Il faudra que je demande à Anna de me prêter ses notes d'Arithmancie...' se dit-elle en ajustant sa robe.

Mme Pomfresh n'était toujours pas revenu, et elle entreprit de faire machinalement le tour de l'infirmerie des yeux. Son regard se posa sur le seul lit dont les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Elle hésita un instant, puis après un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du bureau de l'infirmière, avança timidement et se glissa entre les rideaux.

Potter était allongé, le visage pâle, paraissant dormir, mais dès qu'elle approcha il ouvrit les yeux et fit un petit sourire en la reconnaissant.

" Salut, Evans " murmura-t-il.

" Salut, Potter " répondit-elle sur le même ton.

" A ce que je vois, Davies t'a lâchement abandonné dans les griffes de Pomfresh, toi aussi " plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se surprit à sourire, et s'approcha un peu plus.

" Comment ça va ? "

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

" C'est pas la grande forme. J'ai des courbatures partout et je ne peux pas bouger sans être pris de crampes. Mme Pomfresh dit que ça devrait passer d'ici quelques heures, mais je m'ennuie à en mourir, ici... "

Il prit un air tellement malheureux qu'elle dut se retenir de pouffer. Un petit silence s'installa et, mal à l'aise, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

" Potter, " commença-t-elle, " je voulais te dire... "

" Si c'est pour m'engueuler parce que je suis sorti la nuit et me dire que tout est ma faute, merci, j'ai déjà donné " coupa-t-il en grognant.

" Tu me laisses finir, tu veux ? " répliqua-t-elle.

" Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas venu me faire ton sermon de préfète ? " s'étonna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Lily soupira d'impatience.

" Non, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. En fait, je... je voulais te remercier " avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

" Me remercier ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Tu délires, Evans, je n'ai rien fait ! Va plutôt remercier Davies. En fait, " ajouta-t-il après réflexion, " ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait arrivé trop tard. "

" Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui a empêché le Mangemort de me jeter un sort après que je leur ai lancé l'Expelliarmus. "

" Mouais. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu, celui-là ? Davies l'avait eu, non ? " demanda-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, mais la voix de l'infirmière se chargea de répondre à sa place.

" Gravement brûlé et nécessitant des soins intensifs. Il a été conduit à la section médicale du Centre d'Incarcération Provisoire du Ministère. L'Auror Davies n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère... "

Lily se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh, debout dans l'entrebâillement des rideaux, et trouva qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup moins préoccupé par cela que si c'était arrivé à l'un des élèves dont elle avait la charge.

" Allons, Miss Evans, sortez d'ici et laissez Mr Potter en paix. "

La jeune fille s'aperçut avec amusement que Potter remuait les lèvres en même temps que l'infirmière, les yeux levés au plafond en signe d'ennui profond.

" Il a besoin de beaucoup de calme et de repos " articula-t-il en parfait accord avec la femme en blouse blanche, qui, constatant cela, s'empressa d'ajouter :

" Cessez de faire le pitre, Mr Potter, je vous prie ! "

Potter se tourna vers le mur pour qu'elle ne voie pas sa grimace. Lily se leva et saisit le papier que lui tendait l'infirmière.

" Dans combien de temps sort-il ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Pas avant trois jours " lui répondit-elle. " Et surtout pas s'il continue à se comporter comme un enfant de trois ans " ajouta-t-elle avec un regard furieux vers le jeune homme qui se contenta de laisser échapper un grognement ennuyé.

" J'ai entraînement de Quidditch après-demain... " commença-t-il.

" Rien du tout, Mr Potter ! " coupa l'infirmière. " Trois jours ! Allez, Miss Evans, filez maintenant. Je pense que vous pouvez directement aller dans la Grande Salle, étant donné l'heure. "

Lily s'apprêta à lui obéir et écartait les rideaux de la main quand Potter la rappela. Surprise, elle le regarda bouger inconfortablement.

" Je voulais juste te dire que... tu as été super " souffla-t-il sans la regarder.

Lily resta un instant figé par la surprise, puis lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

" Toi aussi, Potter. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu résister à deux Doloris et essayer encore de bouger comme tu l'as fait " dit-elle en se retournant.

" Evans ! "

Elle se figea une nouvelle fois au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir et le fixa du regard, interrogatrice.

" Tu ne pourrais pas dire à Sirius de m'envoyer quelques Bombabouses ? " demanda-t-il, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. " On s'ennuie vraiment trop, ici... "

" Mr Potter ! " glapit Mme Pomfresh, scandalisée.

Lily quitta l'infirmerie en secouant la tête et se hâta vers la Grande Salle où elle était sûre qu'elle serait prise d'assaut par les questions de ses camarades de maison. En fait, elle n'avait pas encore descendu l'escalier de marbre du Grand Hall que cela commença.

" Evans ! " beugla Black dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Il fonça immédiatement vers elle et la rejoignit en un temps record.

" Comment va James ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Davies nous a dit qu'il avait reçu des Doloris, c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il... humf... "

Lupin maintint fermement sa main sur la bouche de son ami tout en s'adressant à Lily.

" Je te conseille de répondre vite, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps. "

Lily les fixa tour à tour, puis observa Pettigrow qui les avait rejoint et s'efforçait d'empêcher Black de se débarrasser de Lupin.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " finit-elle par demander en désignant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

" Crise de grand frère aiguë " répondit laconiquement Lupin. " Alors ? "

" Il est réveillé, mais Pomfresh ne le laissera sortir que dimanche au plus tôt. "

" On peut aller le voir ? " interrogea Pettigrow.

Malgré l'étreinte de son ami, Black hocha vivement la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

" On a cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, après le déjeuner " leur rappela Lupin. " Et je doute que Pomfresh nous laisse entrer dès le premier jour. On essaiera plutôt demain. "

Black articula difficilement quelque chose qu'on pouvait interpréter comme un " Rémuuuuus " désespéré et Lupin répondit fermement :

" Il ne va pas se volatiliser pendant la nuit, Sirius, et surtout pas avec Pomfresh dans les parages. "

Lily n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, car au même moment Anna surgit à ses côtés.

" Je t'ai cherché partout " commença la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. " Ne me dis pas que ces stupides rumeurs à propos de toi, Potter et des Mangemorts sont vraies ? "

" Personne n'a parlé de Davies ? " répliqua tranquillement Lily, d'une manière qui, elle le savait très bien, allait intéresser son amie et donc la calmer.

" Davies ? " interrogea Black à ce moment, coupant net ses lamentations à Lupin qui avait fini par le relâcher. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? "

Lily soupira, empoigna le bras de Anna d'une main et celui de Black de l'autre et se mit en devoir de les traîner vers la Grande Salle.

" Venez par là, je vais vous raconter... "

* * *

Harry observait distraitement les premiers Serpentards arriver en classe, son esprit tourné vers la rencontre que le directeur avait sollicité avec lui et qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc motiver Albus à vouloir lui parler, sans aucun doute à propos des évènements de la nuit ? Harry se demandait de plus en plus si le vieil homme ne connaissait pas la raison qui avait poussé des Mangemorts à attaquer James. Une fois la fièvre de l'action passée et de retour à un état d'esprit plus calme, il s'était en effet immédiatement rendu compte qu'il ignorait le pourquoi de cette offensive.

Bien sûr, la prophétie qu'avait pondue cette vieille chouette de Trelawney à son propos et à celui de Voldemort parlait bien du fait que ses parents avaient résisté par trois fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de lui succomber un soir d'Halloween, mais Harry avait toujours supposé que c'était en raison de leur inclinaison politique et du rôle actif qu'ils jouaient dans la résistance et même dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais à cet âge, James n'avait en lui-même aucune espèce d'importance pour les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Trelawney n'avait pas encore prononcé sa fichue prophétie, d'autant plus qu'il y avait de grandes chances maintenant qu'elle ne la prononce plus jamais, si l'on en jugeait par toutes les modifications que Harry avait bien l'intention d'effectuer, et Voldemort ne pouvait donc pas chercher à l'éliminer pour empêcher la naissance du Survivant. De plus, et c'était ce qui avait le plus intrigué l'Auror, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas cherché à le tuer. De cela, il était sûr, car si cela avait été le cas il aurait suffi d'un sort et tout aurait été terminé, et il serait lui-même arrivé trop tard. Non, ils n'avaient fait que l'immobiliser à l'aide du Doloris, comme s'ils voulaient plutôt l'emporter avec eux...

Mais cela n'avait toujours aucun sens pour lui. Pourquoi Voldemort chercherait-il à enlever James, si ce n'était ni pour lui-même, ni pour sa future descendance ? Il y avait anguille sous roche, et Harry détestait se sentir aussi ignorant dans tout ce qui avait trait au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues alors qu'un poids se jetait sur lui et se suspendait à son cou, le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité.

" Sirius ! Mais ça ne va pas ? " s'exclama Rémus en se précipitant vers son ami pour le décrocher de leur professeur.

" T'es complètement atteint, Black ! " décréta Lily en le fixant, incrédule.

Harry reprit contenance sous les regards médusés de la majorité de sa classe et baissa les yeux sur le visage de l'adolescent qui le regardait avec un énorme sourire.

" A quoi dois-je cet honneur, Mr Black ? " s'enquit-il d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-surprise.

" Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que c'était vous qui aviez aidé James ! " s'écria-t-il en réponse, tout en laissant Rémus et Peter le tirer en arrière.

" Eh bien, mais je crois que c'est normal " dit Harry, franchement amusé cette fois. " C'est pour ce genre de situation que je suis là, non ? "

Sirius allait répliquer, mais Peter le poussa précipitamment vers une table.

" Je suis désolé " marmonna Rémus à Harry. " Des fois, on dirait vraiment un gamin de cinq ans... "

" Pas de mal " gloussa Harry.

Il regarda les Gryffondors s'asseoir et saisit le regard incrédule de Severus de l'autre côté de la classe. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

Le cours théorique se passa dans une atmosphère de tension assez rare. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une classe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, et personne ne s'attendait avec eux à une ambiance de bonne entente, mais ce jour-là c'était encore bien pire : tous les Gryffondors connaissaient maintenant la responsabilité de Zabini dans " l'accident " de Lily et James, et Sirius tout particulièrement paraissait près à le lui faire payer sur le champ. Même Alice et Kathleen se chuchotaient activement l'une à l'autre en jetant des regards mauvais au Serpentard.

Quant à Zabini lui-même, il était vert que ses efforts n'aient servi à rien et que l'affaire lui retombe entièrement dessus. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas exclu de Poudlard, il avait tout de même veillé à ce que la punition soit le plus proportionné possible avec la faute : Serpentard avait perdu cent points et Zabini était soumis à un mois de détentions tour à tour en compagnie de Rusard ou de Scott, le professeur de Divination honni. Les autres Serpentards faisaient bloc derrière lui, renvoyant regard noir sur regard noir aux Maraudeurs, à part bien sûr Severus qui faisaient toujours à peine attention à ce genre de manège durant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait reçu un O durant ses Buses sur cette matière, mais c'était surtout une très bonne excuse pour ne pas s'approcher de Zabini et éviter ses jurons et ses malédictions variées en direction de Potter, Evans, les Gryffondors en général, Davies qui avait " le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat ", et Dumbledore qui n'était toujours " qu'un vieux fou amoureux des Moldus ". Que ces commentaires divers soient murmurés et non hurlés au milieu du dortoir des Serpentards de septième année n'ôtaient rien à leur virulence, et Severus commençait sérieusement à en avoir plein les oreilles.

Le Serpentard assista donc distraitement à tous les efforts acharnés de Harry pour distraire l'attention de ses élèves de l'autre parti en présence et éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent. Finalement, malgré toute sa patience, il devint très visible que l'Auror en avait assez, mais Severus en était venu à croire que lui et Evans étaient les seuls à s'en être aperçus puisque les autres adolescents ne regardaient même plus leur professeur et ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille.

Vint le moment où Lupin, qui essayait désespérément de ne pas perdre le fil du cours tout en empêchant Black de mettre tout de suite une vengeance à l'exécution, répondit à une question que Harry venait de poser et à laquelle ni Severus, ni Evans n'avaient immédiatement répondu. Zabini, saisissant l'occasion, se pencha aussitôt vers son voisin et, assez fort pour que les Maraudeurs l'entendent, lui chuchota :

" Regardez-moi ces bêcheurs de Gryffondors... "

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Black prenne la mouche et se lève d'un mouvement brusque, la bouche ouverte pour riposter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un son que la main de l'Auror s'abattait déjà sur son épaule et le rasseyait aussi sec.

" Tenez-vous un peu tranquille, Mr Black ! " cracha Harry, ses yeux dardant des éclairs. " Mon cours n'est pas le lieu pour régler vos comptes ! "

Black pâlit devant sa colère et baissa aussitôt les yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Severus qui s'attendait plutôt à le voir riposter quelque chose dans le genre " c'est lui qui a commencé ! " comme le gosse qu'il était. Harry n'en resta pas là et se tourna vers Zabini qui ricanait de l'infortune du Gryffondor avec sa cour.

" Quant à vous, Mr Zabini, surveillez votre langue si vous ne voulez pas voir votre nombre de détentions doubler ! Je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour toute l'année scolaire. "

Le souvenir de la dernière colère qu'avait piquée le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal durant l'un de ses cours, le premier de l'année, sembla suffire à faire baisser la tête à Zabini, même si ce ne fut que pour lui envoyer des regards meurtriers dès qu'il eut le dos tourné. Cependant, les adolescents avaient paru quelque peu refroidis par la réaction de l'Auror et le reste du cours se passa dans un semblant d'ordre et d'attention.

Ce fut à la fin du cours que Harry leur rendit leur dernier devoir de théorie qu'il venait de corriger. Severus ressentit une pointe de satisfaction en constatant que le sien était marqué de la lettre O, mais cela se changea bien vite en curiosité quand un petit morceau de parchemin tomba de son rouleau. Intrigué, il s'en empara et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient griffonnés :

_" Alors comme ça, tes renseignements ne servent à rien ? Va dire ça à nos deux rescapés... "_

Severus retint un sourire et enflamma discrètement la note avant de retourner à son devoir.

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur et entra, refermant derrière lui. Albus releva la tête des parchemins étalés sur son bureau et lui sourit.

" Ah ! Harry, prenez un siège, je vous en prie. "

Le jeune Auror s'exécuta sans un mot pendant que le directeur menait de côté son travail et invoquait un service à thé.

" Une tasse ? " proposa-t-il.

Harry retint un sourire mélancolique à ce comportement tellement typique du vieux sorcier. Quel que soit le sujet, quand on avait une discussion avec Albus, il y avait forcément du thé dans l'air.

" Non merci, Albus " déclina-t-il. " Pas après le dîner. "

Albus se servit et but quelques gorgées avant de le regarder par-dessus le bord de sa tasse.

" Il est heureux que vous ayez pu aller au secours de Mr Potter et de Miss Evans à temps, Harry. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver si vous étiez arrivé trop tard. "

Harry fit un geste de la main évasif et répliqua :

" Je pense que les renseignements de Mr Rogue ont autant fait pour cela que mon intervention... "

" Il est vrai que Mr Rogue a paru très empressé de me mettre au courant " approuva Albus, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. " J'ai bien cru qu'il avait réveillé la moitié de l'école quand il a utilisé ce sortilège de Sonorus pour m'appeler... Si vous voulez mon avis, il commence à s'attacher à vous. "

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'allait pas dire le contraire, même lui s'en était rendu compte, et il s'en réjouissait.

" J'ai été étonné par vos performances " continua Albus. " Bien sûr, nous avions tous entendu parler de vos compétences lors de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, mais vous _voir_ résister à une dizaine de Mangemorts est autre chose que quelques rumeurs. Vous avez réellement fait montre d'une habileté exceptionnelle, surtout pour un nouvel Auror... "

Albus fixa son regard perçant sur le jeune homme en face de lui, attendant manifestement une réponse.

" Comme je l'ai dit à mes collègues, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile " répliqua simplement Harry.

" Etait-elle difficile au point que vous passiez l'examen sans aucune difficulté ? " murmura le directeur, presque pour lui-même.

Harry se contenta de le fixer sans répondre. Albus dut trouver dans ce regard tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, car il soupira avant de prendre une autre gorgée de thé. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas repris leur étincelle habituelle. Harry comprit que " le vieux fou amoureux des Moldus " de tous les jours avait fait place au " plus grand sorcier de tous les temps " que Voldemort redoutait tant.

" Vous savez comme moi qu'il y a peu de chance que Mr Zabini ait cherché à faire sortir Mr Potter de l'enceinte de l'école le jour où un groupe de Mangemorts croisait par hasard dans les parages. Nous savons tous que Poudlard abrite au sein de ses étudiants des fils ou des filles de serviteurs de Voldemort, ou encore des aspirants Mangemorts... très souvent les deux à la fois, d'ailleurs. Mais ce sont toujours des enfants, et notre devoir est de les armer pour leur vie future, quel que soit l'objectif auquel elle sera consacrée.

" J'aimerais croire que l'enseignement que nous leur dispensons ici suffirait à les convaincre que quelles que soient leurs convictions, la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ils l'appellent, n'est pas la meilleure qui soit. Mais bien souvent, l'emprise qu'il exerce sur eux est bien trop forte. Les enfants sont faciles à manipuler, ils font la meilleure cible de la propagande de Voldemort. Toute la protection que nous leur offrons à Poudlard ne peut que bien peu de choses face à cela.

" Lewis est persuadé que nous devrions exclure de l'école tous les élèves que le Ministère soupçonne d'avoir un lien de près ou de loin avec les Mangemorts. Mais n'y en a-t-il pas parmi eux qui souhaitent se sortir de ce piège et qui, avec notre aide, pourraient peut-être un jour y parvenir ? Les repousser ne serait-il pas un moyen plus sûr de laisser Voldemort les dominer totalement ? Le Ministre sera bientôt au courant de ce qui s'est passé et il fera alors pression sur moi pour que je prenne des mesures. Philip ne comprend pas que dans cette situation, chaque mouvement peut nous compter énormément.

" Si je vous parle de tout cela, Harry, c'est parce que je sais que vous ne partagez pas toutes les vues de notre Ministre. Je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'en tant qu'Auror, vous avez des raisons toutes spéciales de vous dresser contre tout ce qui rappelle Voldemort, mais je voudrais que vous n'oubliiez pas que Poudlard reste une école, et qu'en tant qu'une école elle n'abrite pas de vues politiques mais simplement des adolescents... "

" Cela suffit, Albus " interrompit doucement Harry.

Le vieux sorcier releva les yeux de sa tasse de thé et les posa sur son visage.

" Pour tout vous dire, je suis vexé que vous me sous-estimiez. "

Harry vit une lueur de tristesse se répandre dans les yeux du directeur. Croyait-il vraiment qu'un discours de ce genre était nécessaire pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir avec lui ? Bah, pourquoi pas après tout...

" Allons, Albus, me croyez-vous si obtus ? Je sais parfaitement tout ce que vous venez de me dire. Le fait que je travaille pour le gouvernement ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'obsédé par l'extermination de tous les Serpentards " continua Harry d'un ton léger, feignant de ne pas remarquer qu'Albus s'était mépris sur ses précédentes paroles. " Pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai bien plus confiance en vous que je n'aurais jamais confiance en Lewis. "

Harry laissa Albus fouiller son regard pour déterminer de la vérité de ses paroles. Au bout d'un long moment, le directeur reprit :

" Pourquoi être devenu Auror si vous ne faites pas confiance au gouvernement ? "

" C'est la meilleure façon d'agir que j'ai trouvé " répondit Harry avec franchise. " Car il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul Serpentard que je rêve d'exterminer : Tom Elvis Jedusor. "

A ce nom et à l'expression de haine qui l'avait accompagné, Albus se redressa dans son siège.

" Il semblerait en effet que je vous ai sous-estimé " murmura-t-il. " Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? "

Harry secoua fermement la tête.

" Navré, Albus, mais ce n'est pas vos affaires. "

" Et la raison pour laquelle vous lui en voulez tant non plus, j'imagine ? "

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

" Il m'a arraché cent fois le cœur. Puisque lui n'en possède pas, je lui arracherais la vie " dit-il froidement.

'Et deux fois ne seront pas de trop' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Albus le considéra longuement. Comment un être pouvait-il posséder en lui-même tant de douleur et continuer encore à vivre et se battre ?

" La haine est-elle donc tout ce qui vous maintient en vie ? " dit-il en résumant sa pensée.

Harry le fixa un moment, puis décida que cette seule information ne pouvait guère faire de mal.

" J'ai une tâche à accomplir " révéla-t-il. " Je ne quitterais cette terre que lorsque je serais sûr de l'avoir terminée ou de n'avoir plus aucune chance de la mener à bien. Pas avant. "

'Mon dieu, on tombe dans le mélodramatique, là' songea-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Un long silence régna sur la pièce, puis Albus se ressaisit et se versa une nouvelle tasse de thé.

" Vous êtes véritablement quelqu'un d'étrange, Harry " dit-il.

" Pas plus qu'un homme qui passe la moitié de sa vie à étudier et l'autre à porter le poids du monde magique sur ses épaules. Quand pensez-vous à vous, Albus ? Vous avez tellement foi en ce que vous vous imposez que vous en oubliez de vieillir. "

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, Harry déplaça à nouveau ses yeux sur le vieux directeur et rencontra son regard d'aigle qui le fixait avec insistance. La tasse, à mi-chemin de sa bouche, était redescendue et reposait à nouveau sur le bureau. Devant la nouveauté de la situation, Harry ne put supprimer un sourire.

" Je suppose que je devrais être fier de moi : j'ai réussi à ce que vous soyez à court de mots trois fois en moins de cinq minutes. Généralement, c'est plutôt ce qui arrive à vos interlocuteurs, non ? "

Albus resta un instant de marbre, puis le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa et la lueur de malice fit son retour dans ses yeux.

" Quand je disais que vous étiez étrange... "

Harry eut un petit rire et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Albus prit le temps de finir sa tasse avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre la parole. Un flash de lumière aux teintes or et rouge l'interrompit. Les deux hommes tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers le perchoir près de la porte où un phénix venait de faire son apparition et se lissait tranquillement les plumes.

" Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez Fumseck, Harry " constata Albus.

" Il est magnifique " répondit-il.

Au son de sa voix, l'oiseau de feu tournait la tête vers lui et le fixa sans ciller. Harry eut soudain un doute : personne ne pouvait se targuer de connaître tous les pouvoirs d'un phénix. Qu'est-ce que Fumseck allait pouvoir lire en lui ? Il sentait à l'arrière de sa tête le regard d'Albus qui attendait de voir la réaction de son oiseau. Harry savait que le vieux sorcier avait toujours eu une confiance immense en son phénix.

Après un court instant, Fumseck poussa un petit chant joyeux et s'envola de son perchoir pour venir se poser sur son épaule où il se laissa caresser sans rechigner, les yeux fermés de plaisir. Harry apprécia de pouvoir sentir à nouveau le plumage chaud et soyeux sous ses doigts et sourit. De l'autre côté de son bureau, Albus se laissa aller contre son siège et joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa barbe.

" Eh bien ! On dirait que Fumseck vous a totalement accepté, Harry. "

Harry eut un petit rire amusé et expliqua devant le regard interrogateur du directeur :

" Vous dites ça comme si vous pouviez tout aussi bien ajouter : " Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à dire ! ". "

Albus secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur, un sourire aux lèvres :

" Quand avez-vous appris à me connaître aussi bien ? "

Harry se contenta de sourire en retour sans répondre et attendit qu'il poursuive et se décide à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

" Je vous ai appelé ici pour vous faire une proposition, Harry " révéla enfin Albus.

Harry se redressa aussitôt dans son siège, comprenant où cela menait.

'Déjà ?' s'ébahit-il. 'Mon dieu, moi qui croyais que cela me prendrait des années sous cette identité... Je t'adore, Fumseck !'

L'oiseau poussa une note légère et ébouriffa ses plumes comme s'il avait compris ses sentiments.

" Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que plusieurs personnes sont venues avec moi à votre secours cette nuit. Ces personnes font partie de ce que nous appelons entre nous l'Ordre du Phoenix. "

Harry fut pris d'un besoin pressant de lui dire qu'il savait tout et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'étendre là-dessus, mais cela aurait entraîné un peu trop de questions à son goût.

" Le Ministère se doute de l'existence de cette organisation, mais Lewis se méfie toujours de moi et pense qu'elle a été créée dans le but de le discréditer et de le renverser à mon profit. Je vous prie de ne rien en croire. L'Ordre a pour seul objectif la destruction de Voldemort et l'arrêt des attaques des Mangemorts sur la population, magique ou moldue. Nous intervenons dès que nous le pouvons, lors des cas dont le Ministère n'ait pas au courant ou dont il se soucie peu. Il arrive en effet que nous ayons à nous opposer aux vues du gouvernement, mais c'est alors purement parce que nous ne partageons pas ses dispositions " exposa Albus.

Le vieux sorcier s'interrompit alors quelques secondes pour le fixer et Harry comprit qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

" Si vous pensez qu'à ce stade, je vais m'empresser de quitter ce bureau pour aller tout raconter à mes supérieurs, j'ai peur de devoir vous décevoir " annonça-t-il, une nuance d'humour dans la voix. " Pour être franc, si vous vouliez renverser Lewis, je vous supporterais avec le dernier des enthousiasmes. "

Albus sourit et poursuivit :

" Je suis heureux que vous me disiez cela. Votre comportement en tant que professeur m'a déjà convaincu que vous ne ressentiez aucune répugnance envers nos élèves nés de familles moldues, et le cas de Mr Rogue et vos paroles que vous n'aviez pas non plus de préjugés envers les Serpentards. Vous avez à cœur de vous opposer à Voldemort comme nous le faisons. Je voulais donc vous proposer de faire à votre tour partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je suis certain que vous feriez un allié précieux. "

Harry sauta intérieurement de joie. Extérieurement, il se contenta de sourire et de répondre :

" J'en serais ravi, Albus. "

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, fidèle à sa parole, l'infirmière relâchait James de sa prison aux murs blancs. Immédiatement, ses trois amis qui se tenaient à la porte, n'ayant pas réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de visite compte tenu de leur réputation — et peut-être aussi de la dernière réplique de James à Lily lors de sa sortie — se rassemblèrent autour de lui. En réalité, James se retrouva enfoui dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami dès qu'il eut passé la porte.

" James ! Pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dit pour Zabini ? " le réprimanda-t-il aussitôt. " On était tous morts d'inquiétude ! "

" Par pitié, Sirius ! " gémit le jeune Gryffondor, sentant ses courbatures se raviver sous le poids. " Tu es pire que ma mère ! "

" Sirius a raison, James " dit Rémus pendant que Patmol relâchait leur ami. " Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas au moins averti ? "

James eut la grâce de prendre un air embarrassé et répondit sans les regarder :

" Parce que je savais que vous voudriez venir avec moi si je le faisais. "

" Et alors ? " s'exclama Sirius. " C'est normal, non ? On ne t'aurait sûrement pas laissé sortir de Poudlard seul ! "

" J'avais juré de venir seul, et Zabini aussi ! Ce serpent s'est sans doute dit que cela ne concernait pas ses potes à cagoule " ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Peter dit timidement :

" Je pense quand même que tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un, James, pour qu'au moins une personne sache où tu étais. Je suis sûr que Rémus aurait tout de suite compris. "

Sirius se tourna vers Lunard d'un air soupçonneux :

" C'est vrai ça ? Tu l'aurais laissé partir tout seul ? "

" Bien sûr, puisqu'il avait fait une promesse. "

" Mais ça va pas ? " se mit à hurler le jeune homme. " Tu l'aurais laissé partir comme ça, sortir du château avec tous ces Mangemorts autour et... "

" Sirius ! " interrompit James d'une voix forte en fronçant les sourcils. " Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il y aurait des Mangemorts ! Arrête de t'en prendre à Rémus ! "

Sirius se tut et croisa les bras, visiblement toujours brûlant de rage. Rémus le fixa un instant d'un air confondu, puis détourna le regard. Peter les observait tous les deux en alternance, un air apeuré sur le visage. James soupira devant l'atmosphère soudain devenue lourde.

" Allez, on retourne à la Salle Commune ? " suggéra-t-il d'un ton conciliant. " Je suis sûr qu'Evans a déjà eu son heure de gloire, c'est mon tour maintenant... " ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Personne ne réagit, et ils repartirent pour la tour de Gryffondor dans un silence pesant. Dès leur entrée, James fut effectivement submergé par les curieux. Lily avait quelque temps bénéficié de cette attention mais, finalement lassée par tous ses gêneurs qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer correctement sur son travail, elle avait fini par user de l'autorité naturelle qui avait fait d'elle une préfète pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de tout raconter dans les moindres détails et qu'il faudrait pour cela attendre l'arrivée de James, qui appréciait bien plus l'attention publique.

James s'assit donc près de la cheminée et entreprit de narrer leur mésaventure commune, remarquant du coin de l'œil que si Peter l'écoutait attentivement, Rémus ne le faisait visiblement que d'une oreille, tout comme Sirius qui ne cessait de jeter des regards sombres au précédent jeune homme. Fronçant les sourcils, il continua néanmoins son récit, jusqu'à ce qu'Evans n'entre à son tour, probablement de retour de la bibliothèque, et ne se dirige aussitôt droit sur lui.

" Ah ! Potter, tu es revenu. McGonagall vient de me dire que nos punitions pour être sortis de Poudlard pendant la nuit avaient été fixées. "

James prit une expression horrifiée.

" Des _punitions_ ? Après ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Ca n'empêche pas que tu es sorti de l'école sans autorisation, et que grâce à toi, moi aussi " renifla la jeune fille avec mépris.

" Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, que je sache " répliqua James en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ajouter d'un air circonspect : " Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ces punitions ? "

" Nous avons tous les deux retenue pendant une semaine avec le professeur Davies, puisque c'est lui qui a dû venir nous tirer de là " répondit-elle. " Au moins, ils n'ont pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor... "

James leva les yeux au ciel avec une expression désespérée.

" Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui compte pour toi, Evans ? " gémit-il. " Les points de Gryffondor ? "

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

" Evidemment, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Si toi et les autres vous étiez tenus un peu plus tranquilles ces dernières années, on aurait sûrement eu de meilleures chances de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! "

" On l'a déjà gagné les deux dernières années ! " protesta James.

" Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à vous ! Personnellement, j'ai horreur de voir le professeur Brouet sourire ! " cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt avec dignité vers le dortoir des filles et James leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, la préfète se retourna cependant une dernière fois vers lui.

" Ah ! oui, au fait. Le professeur McGonagall m'a aussi chargée de te dire que le directeur a envoyé une lettre à tes parents pour les avertir. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir leur réponse, je pense. "

Et la jeune fille repartit sans voir l'expression de totale terreur qui s'étendit sur le visage de l'adolescent à la mention de ses parents. Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de gémir d'un ton consterné :

" Je suis mort. "

La salle entière de Gryffondors éclata de rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, au dîner, James ne put faire autrement que de croiser Zabini et sa bande. Le Serpentard mit aussitôt le cap sur lui comme un missile autoguidé — James ne se souvenait plus où il avait trouvé une mention à cet accessoire moldu, mais il le trouvait très approprié.

" Alors, Potter ? " cracha le Serpentard, assez bas pour qu'aucun élève passant à proximité ne puisse l'entendre. " Tu es fier d'avoir cafté à Dumbledore, hein ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " grogna Sirius, résumant parfaitement la pensée de James.

Dès qu'ils avaient aperçu les Serpentards, les Maraudeurs s'étaient aussitôt rapproché de James comme pour le protéger. Même si cette attitude pouvait un peu l'agacer, James se sentait reconnaissant envers ses amis de tenir ainsi à lui.

" Je ne te parle pas, à toi, le chien ! " cingla Zabini en réponse, et Sirius se hérissa.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, le Serpentards avait repris :

" Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, il n'y avait que toi qui ait pu rapporter à Dumbledore à propos du duel ! "

" Le pauvre petit innocent injustement accusé... ! " railla Sirius.

" Je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore, Zabini " coupa James. " J'ai passé trois jours à l'infirmerie et je ne l'ai absolument pas vu. En plus, je n'ai parlé de ça à personne, ils étaient déjà au courant quand je me suis réveillé. Si tu veux mon avis, un élève nous a entendu parler dans le Grand Hall et est allé tout rapporter à Davies... Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être même un de tes chimpanzés apprivoisés " ajouta-t-il avec mépris pour les autres Serpentards. " Je ne vais pas me plaindre, en tout cas, celui qui a fait ça m'a rendu un grand service... "

Zabini renifla et lui jeta un dernier regard plein de haine.

" Comme si j'allais te croire, Potter... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout se paiera en temps et en heure. "

Les Maraudeurs les regardèrent s'éloigner avec mépris, puis James se tourna vers Sirius :

" Vous le savez, vous, qui a parlé à Davies ? Evans ? "

" Non, elle ne savait pas pour Zabini. C'est nous qui lui avons dit " répondit Sirius. " Mais tu dois avoir raison, c'était sans doute quelqu'un qui vous a entendu dans le Grand Hall. "

" Davies le sait sans doute, lui, mais je parie qu'il ne voudra jamais le dire " ajouta Rémus.

James hocha la tête et marmonna, à moitié convaincu :

" Ouais... Mais j'étais pourtant sûr que personne d'autre n'avait entendu. "

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le groupe de Serpentards de septième année qui s'asseyaient à leur table, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, et s'arrêta sur la silhouette émacié de Rogue. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs lui rendit son regard un moment avec un expression de défi, puis porta son attention sur les plats devant lui et la conversation de ses camarades.

" James ? Tu viens ? " intervint Peter, le tirant de ses pensées.

James marmonna un vague assentiment et suivit ses amis vers la table de Gryffondor après un dernier coup d'œil pensif à Rogue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, James n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de ses parents et commençait même à s'en inquiéter. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait les hiboux délivrant le courrier s'en retourner par la fenêtre par laquelle ils entraient tous les matins.

" Toujours rien ? " demanda Rémus, remarquant son attitude.

James secoua la tête en réponse et tourna les yeux vers son bol de céréales sans le voir.

" C'est bizarre " dit-il au bout d'un moment. " J'aurais juré que je recevrais une Beuglante dès qu'ils apprendraient, mais... rien ! "

" Oh ! Allez, James " s'exclama Sirius. " Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en plaindre, non ? "

" Non, tu as raison " sourit son ami. " Après tout, s'ils pouvaient ne jamais être au courant, ça m'arrangerait bien ! "

Rémus fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Sirius le remarqua aussitôt.

" Ben quoi, Rémus, tu n'as quand même pas _envie_ que James se fasse engueuler ? " demanda-t-il en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

" Bien sûr que non, mais c'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Mr et Mme Potter. C'est tout " répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

" Tu penses qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? " s'inquiéta aussitôt James.

Rémus hésita un moment avant d'exprimer ses pensées.

" Il faut bien dire qu'en ce moment, plus personne n'est vraiment en sécurité, James, et même si tes parents ne luttent pas ouvertement contre Vous-Savez-Qui... "

" Voldemort " l'interrompit acidement Sirius.

" Euh... oui, tu sais que j'ai encore du mal à prononcer son nom, Sirius " dit Rémus sur un ton d'excuse.

En effet, la famille de Rémus appartenait à cette sorte de gens qui commençait d'hors et déjà à considérer le simple nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme une malédiction. Ce n'était pas le cas de celle des Potter et Sirius avait toujours refusé de témoigner le respect que sa famille attendait qu'il porte au mage noir, c'est pourquoi Rémus et Peter avaient dû apprendre à écouter ce nom dans la bouche de leurs amis qui, petit à petit, les avaient encouragé à en faire de même. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

" Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils se sont ouvertement prononcés contre ses actions et qu'ils sont assez renommés dans l'Angleterre sorcière, alors... " continua Rémus.

" Mais à quoi tu joues, Rémus ? " s'écria Sirius en se levant brusquement. " Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? "

La Grande Salle fit brutalement silence et fixa le Gryffondor avec curiosité.

" Sirius ? " bredouilla Rémus, surpris. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux... ? "

" James n'a pas besoin de t'entendre annoncer les pires catastrophes, et surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé ! Si tu étais vraiment son ami, tu arriverais à comprendre ça, non ? Laisse-le un peu tranquille ! "

" Sirius ! " intervint abruptement James en se levant à son tour pour prendre son ami par le bras. " Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à Rémus comme ça ? "

Sans répondre, Sirius jeta un dernier regard furieux à Lunard et se dégagea de la poigne de son meilleur ami. Il sortit de la Grande Salle dans un silence complet. Ce ne fut que lorsque les murmures reprirent progressivement, la plupart des regards restant fixés sur les Maraudeurs, que James sortit de son hébétude. Il se pencha vers Rémus, qui fixait son assiette sans la voir, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Le jeune lycanthrope sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

" Ne fais pas gaffe à ce qu'il a dit, Lunard " lui murmura-t-il. " J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire lui a sérieusement fait péter un câble. Je vais essayer de lui parler, d'accord ? "

Rémus fit un faible sourire et hocha la tête en réponse et James quitta à son tour la salle pour partir à la recherche de Patmol. Peter le regarda faire, confondu, et se tourna à nouveau vers Lunard. Mal à l'aise, il se mit à chipoter dans son assiette.

A la table des professeurs, Harry regarda son pseudo-futur père glisser quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille du lycanthrope avant de franchir la porte à la suite de son pseudo-futur parrain.

" Voilà qui est inhabituel " commenta Minerva un peu plus loin. " Il est rare de voir ceux-là se disputer. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

_**" Sirius ne m'aurait pas dit qu'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? "_

_" Pardonne-moi. "**_

'Ca a déjà commencé' se lamenta Harry. 'Je ne peux pas les laisser faire. Je ne peux pas les laisser douter les uns des autres ! Mais comment... ?'

Une main se posant sur son épaule interrompit ses réflexions. Il releva les yeux de ses deux mains jointes pour rencontrer le regard inquiet d'Albus.

" Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Harry ? " s'enquit-il.

Harry eut un faible sourire.

" Si, je vous remercie. Ca ira. "

Albus hocha la tête sans le quitter du regard, puis reprit.

" Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes ? Il faut que nous parlions. "

Curieux, Harry acquiesça et suivit le directeur à travers les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la gargouille. Une fois assis dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce, Albus sortit des replis de sa robe une liasse de parchemins et se mit en devoir de la feuilleter. Avec un soupir, il finit par extirper une feuille de la masse et surprit le regard amusé de Harry.

" Je me suis toujours demandé comment chaque jour pouvait apporter autant de formalités à remplir, de lettres de doléances ou d'insultes. Les inconvénients de ma fonction, j'imagine... " dit-il avec humour.

" Allons, Albus " rétorqua Harry sur le même ton. " Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous plaindre qu'on vous offre le combustible nécessaire pour chauffer votre bureau ? "

Albus toussota, la lueur de malice plus présente que jamais au fond de ses yeux, sans se retourner vers le feu ronflant dans la vaste cheminée, allumé pour tenter de repousser le froid du début de Décembre. Quelques morceaux de parchemins racornis étaient visibles parmi les flammes et les bûches.

" Harry, " entama-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux. " J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre d'une personne qui me demandait mon aide contre les Mangemorts. Il semblerait qu'elle ait d'une façon ou d'une autre piquer au vif l'intérêt de Voldemort, bien qu'elle refuse de dire pourquoi, et que sa famille en soit mise en danger. "

" Pourquoi ne pas plutôt demander l'aide du Ministère ? " questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

" Elle semble répugner à dévoiler les causes de ce danger, même au gouvernement. Or, il est certain qu'aucun Auror n'acceptera d'envoyer de troupes sans qu'on leur donne une bonne raison pour le faire. "

" Vous êtes donc persuadé qu'elle est vraiment menacée ? "

" Disons que j'ai une bonne raison de penser qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour rien. Toujours est-il que je pensais envoyer l'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour lui prêter main-forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver une solution plus durable. "

" Où est le problème ? "

" L'Ordre du Phoenix a beau compter déjà un certain nombre de membres, la plupart d'entre eux ont des obligations permanentes, famille, travail... Certains doivent également éviter d'attirer l'attention en s'absentant trop longtemps durant cette période troublée. "

Harry comprit qu'il faisait allusion aux membres qui devaient concilier cette activité avec leur travail d'Auror, comme Maugrey Fol-Œil ou Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" Vous voulez que je m'en charge ? " demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. " Mais je suis dans la même position qu'eux. Je ne peux pas m'absenter quand le Ministère m'a confié une mission d'un an... "

" C'est vrai, mais vous êtes ici pour la protection des élèves de Poudlard. Or, lors des vacances de Noël, de très nombreux élèves rentrent dans leurs familles. Un seul de vos collègues pourrait même suffire dans ces conditions. Vous pourriez prétendre une urgence familiale ou quelque chose d'autre pour vous absenter sans que cela ne pose, je pense, trop de problèmes. "

" Et jusque-là ? "

" D'autres membres de l'Ordre se relaieraient discrètement afin de leur laisser une certaine protection. "

Harry sombrer dans une profonde réflexion. Effectivement, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs rentreraient probablement tous chez eux et Lily aussi. Alors, pourquoi rester ? En acceptant la mission d'Albus, il pourrait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en l'acceptant dans l'Ordre, ce qui serait loin de lui faire perdre son temps.

" Très bien, Albus, j'accepte " dit-il.

Albus répondit d'un sourire chaleureux et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

" Parfait ! Dans ce cas, vous prendrez le Poudlard Express avec les élèves et sortirez seul de King's Cross pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. Seulement ensuite, vous rejoindrez la famille Potter. "

* * *

_Avis à tous les curieux ! Alors, vous avez deviné qui était " elle ", ce coup-ci ? ^_^ Pour avoir la suite, reviews ! !_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Notes :** Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait quatre semaines. Mais je vous avais prévenu, non ? J'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu, désolée si ça n'a pas suffit ! En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas si ça met un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, ce n'est absolument pas que j'ai l'intention de lâcher l'affaire ! A part ça, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même si vous n'y trouverez pas exactement ce à quoi vous sembliez vous attendre. Dernière chose : je pense que la dernière scène mérite qu'on s'y attarde, d'après moi elle est faite pour être lue à son rythme, c'est un peu comme un ralenti dans un film d'action, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à : Lauviah, Eliante, didie, lisia, Mystina, fumsec, Chen, Lywen, Pug de Crydee, coccinelle-rouge13, Jeanne d'Arc, Ryan, Tiffany, Lisia, Sirius B et Noa Dark.

Sissicho : C'était pas obligé de me laisser deux reviews, tu sais. ;-) Perdu, c'est pas Lily !

Chris11 : #^^# Merci beaucoup, c'est trop ! Désolée, mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix pour la romance, et il y aura un slash dans la deuxième partie. Si ça ne te convient pas, il te reste toujours la première !

Mary : Eh bien, je crois que ton vœu va être exaucé d'ici peu, Lily et James se rapprochent de plus en plus ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai été moi aussi surprise par la conduite de James dans le tome 5, je ne l'ai pas vraiment comme ça. C'est vrai cependant que c'est un peu illogique pour Severus, mais comme je suis moi-même une grande fan et qu'il a un rôle très important dans cette même fic, je m'abstiendrais de commentaires... -)

Nana3 : Heureusement que tu n'es pas tombée sur cette fic trop tôt, ça t'a évité d'avoir à attendre ! Mais à partir de maintenant, je te préviens, tu risques de t'impatienter de temps en temps...

Serena24 : Non, non, t'inquiète pas, je vais parfaitement bien ! Si on considère le fait qu'avoir à peine le temps d'écrire à cause de ce satané lycée n'atteint pas ma santé, bien sûr... Il y a fort à parier qu'à partir de maintenant, ce rythme de parution sera à peu près le même, sauf durant les vacances où j'ai bon espoir de faire avancer le schmilblik...

Lyxeria : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton vote veut dire beaucoup pour moi, étant donné que c'est effectivement le choix que j'ai retenu mais que je n'ai pas tant de votes positifs pour ça... Donc oui, je te l'annonce, ce sera un slash Harry/Sev dans la deuxième partie ! Merci de me lire, votre enthousiasme me fait toujours chaud au cœur ! (et ça me fait une raison de plus de remercier Shina Marina ! ^_^)

Thestral : Désolée ! Les vacances chez les Potter ne sont toujours pas là (je ne sais même pas si elles arriveront au prochain chapitre tellement j'ai de choses à ajouter avant ça...).

Vert : C'est qui, Neil Gaiman ? -_é Heureuse de voir que ma pub te fait de l'effet ! Je devrais peut-être penser à me faire rémunérer pour ça... J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tes fics et je ne suis pas convaincue que tu ne sois pas aussi schizophrène que ton Voldy... -)

Kalysha : O_o C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un me reviewer les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'il les lit quand il les prend tous d'un coup ! Tu m'as mis... *vérification* cinq reviews ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme débordant !

Gaelle Griffondor : Mais je t'en prie !

Flore : -_-... -_-... -_-... Flore, essaie de concilier une terminale S, des devoirs à la pelle, mon statut de lectrice de fics et une inspiration pas toujours présente. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je publie aussi lentement. Je ne voudrais pas être agressive, mais les auteurs qui publient à des rythmes aussi courts, soit écrivent des chapitres minuscules, soit ne sont pas au lycée, soit n'en ont rien à faire de leurs notes. Je ne remplis aucune de ces conditions : j'espère faire des chapitres de longueur convenable, tout en me dépêtrant dans mes devoirs pour rester au niveau des meilleurs de ma classe, donc, tu m'excuses, mais ta review a eu le don de me vexer...

Fenice : J'en dis trop ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ?_ ?

Ash of Mine : Ne me parle pas de philo, ça me donne des boutons ! Sujet pour demain : " défendre une cause indéfendable "... -_- Pitié, dites-moi que tous les profs de philo ne sont pas comme elle... J'ai bien peur que l'atmosphère reste encore assez lourde chez les Maraudeurs. Navrée, mais ce ne serait pas marrant s'il ne se passait rien, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ J'ai filé vers le groupe yahoo, mais j'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçue... Tu n'aurais pas un cookie particulier à me conseiller ? A part ça, je me suis récemment aperçue que la trilogie d'Enahma avait continué sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, bête que je suis ! Au fait, saurais-tu s'il en existe une traduction française ? Parce que franchement, je trouve dommage que les non-anglophones ne puissent pas profiter de cette merveille...

Le chevalier de l'ordre de Malachie : Je ne peux que vous remercier de me rassurer, car j'avoue que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions, j'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera autant que les autres. Encore merci !

Anne : J'espérais que ce serait clair, mais ça ne l'est visiblement pas : non, Harry ne retournera pas là d'où il vient. Pourquoi y retournerait-il, d'ailleurs ? Quant à la découverte des secrets de Harry, ça vient petit à petit, mais j'ignore encore quand je lâcherais le gros morceau. Si tu as un faible pour Severus, c'est aussi mon cas. La preuve : j'ai réussi à le caser un petit moment dans un chapitre où il n'avait absolument rien à faire ! A part ça, si tu as lu mes petites notes, tu dois avoir vu que je comptais faire un slash Harry/Severus dans la prochaine partie. Si ça ne te plaît pas, je compte tout de même les faire se rapprocher en tant qu'amis dans cette partie. Et quant à Sirius, à défaut d'être un parrain officiel, ça pourrait toujours être valable officieusement !

Fumseck : Trop fort avec Zabini ? Ma sœur trouve que j'y suis encore allé trop doucement ! O_O

Majandra : Pitié ! ! Qu'on ne me parle pas de philo ! ! TT_TT Bien sûr que je vais faire un slash Harry/Severus ! Tu viens de me présenter mon *compte sur ses doigts* septième, si ma mémoire est bonne, vote pour ! Et Dieu sait que ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue ! Alors, ça y est, tu y est accédée à la lumière ? lol

Tangerinedream : Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire en sorte que cette fic se termine mal ? J'suis pas folle ! En dehors du fait que je me ferais lyncher, j'en serais totalement incapable !

Sailor digitale : Mais non, Harry ne va pas s'envoler comme par " magie " ! (c'est le cas de le dire, lol !) Non, mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je renverrais mon petit Ryry dans un endroit où il est malheureux comme un saule pleureur, tout seul, et surtout sans Sev ! J'suis pas folle ! J'espère que ça répond à ta question ? Evidemment que c'est ça, le slash ! Mais c'est une impression où j'ai de plus en plus de fans du Miroir de Peut-être dans cette rubrique ? ? Tu as relu ma fic 6 FOIS ? O_O Mais ça fait que deux mois qu'elle est en ligne ! !

Straciatella : Je suis d'accord, Lunard, c'est horriblement laid. C'est tellement plus parlant, Moony... *air rêveur* *se rappelle ce qu'elle est censée faire* Oui, bon, cela dit, aujourd'hui, les retenues en question. Tu vas voir que c'est effectivement bien parti pour Lily et James ! Merci pour ta proposition, mais je suis vraiment totalement incapable de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Sev' avec Harry dans cette fic...

**Note spéciale : **Je tiens à vous annoncer que Shinia Marina a produit de superbes dessins sur ma fic que je vous encourage tous à aller voir ! Les adresses sont dans mon profil !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Où James se pose beaucoup de questions, mais trouve peu de réponses.

* * *

Le soir même de la proposition d'Albus devait avoir lieu la première détention de Lily et James. Harry était pour lors plongé dans une profonde réflexion sur l'étrangeté de la vie en général et de la sienne en particulier. Protéger ses grands-parents et son père qu'il n'avait jamais connus d'une menace qui risquait de leur tomber dessus pour une raison qui avait de bonnes chances de lui rester tout à fait obscure. Si on lui avait annoncé ça quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait pas seulement éclater de rire à s'en rouler par terre, il se serait hâté de faire interner son interlocuteur.

Comme cette situation pouvait être ridicule ! Sa famille était en danger, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il sache pourquoi car il était le seul à savoir que c'était _sa_ famille, justement. Et pas seulement le seul des personnes qui l'entouraient, mais le seul de tout le monde sorcier — à quelques exceptions près —, et, à bien y réfléchir, le seul de tout cet univers. Harry soupira, se sentant pris d'un accès de mal du pays inattendu.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à l'action de la Tablette de la Seconde Chance, et il en avait conclu qu'il était impossible qu'il se trouve dans le même monde que celui d'où il était parti. En effet, si cela avait été le cas, les changements qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant entraînés auraient tout simplement provoqué le chaos. La seule possibilité était donc qu'en revenant dans le temps pour modifier le cours des choses, il avait tout simplement créé un monde parallèle au sien dans lequel il évoluait actuellement. Ce qui voulait dire que son monde d'origine continuait d'évoluer après la disparition de Harry Potter, ou plutôt continuerait lorsque les deux mondes en question auraient atteint le moment précis où le Survivant avait posé la main sur l'item magique.

Harry sentit un mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez mais ne lâcha pas son raisonnement pour autant. Quelque part dans un autre espace-temps, le Ministre de la Magie continuerait de se démener pour arrêter la chute économique et sociale de l'Angleterre sorcière. Le reste du monde se guérirait de la guerre contre Voldemort, et la vie reprendrait son cours. Est-ce que quelqu'un le regretterait, là-bas ? Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait toujours de nombreuses personnes pour déplorer la perte du Survivant, mais Harry ? Quelqu'un se lamenterait-il sur sa perte à lui ? Le visage préoccupé de Morrens, le Langue-de-Plomb qui s'était occupé de lui à son départ, lui revint en tête. Oui, il y en aurait probablement quelques-uns, mais aucun qui le connaissent vraiment.

Ce qu'il avait perdu à son départ valait-il ce qu'il pouvait gagner ici ? Sans parler de tout ce qu'il pouvait améliorer pour d'autres que lui... La réponse était tellement évidente que Harry ne prit pas la peine de la formuler, pas même en pensée. Il avait fait le bon choix. Son monde, sa vie, c'était ici, maintenant. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu un jour valoir le fait de passer deux semaines de vacances avec ses grands-parents, son père, peut-être même son parrain et leurs amis ?

Trois coups nets frappés à la porte de son bureau suivis de légers bruits de voix le tirèrent hors de ses réflexions. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il empoigna sa cape et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses deux jeunes élèves qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté, évitant ostensiblement le regard de leur condisciple.

'Encore une dispute ?' pensa Harry, mi-amusé, mi-attristé. 'Sirius m'a bien dit qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble cette année, non ? Je commence à avoir des doutes...'

Harry resta immobile un instant en se contentant d'observer ceux qu'il ne savait s'il pouvait appeler comme ses parents. Leur relation stagnait beaucoup trop à son goût. Harry craignait d'avoir influé sur cette partie du monde qu'il ne voulait surtout pas changer sans s'en rendre compte. Et si ils ne s'aimaient jamais en fin de compte ? Mais après tout, était-ce vraiment qu'ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre ou juste qu'ils ne l'avaient pas réalisé ?

Harry se souvenait que son père courtisait Lily depuis un certain temps déjà, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était réellement par amour. Plutôt par fierté. Après tout, elle était tout de même une jolie fille malgré le badge de préfète qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Harry en avait assez d'assister à leurs prises de bec sans avoir voix au chapitre. Il avait une semaine pour changer cela, et il en avait bien l'intention...

" Suivez-moi, vous deux " finit-il par dire.

Les deux adolescents obéirent sans un mot, refroidis par le long regard qu'il avait posé sur eux. Lily l'avait trouvé un peu trop calculateur à son goût... Le silence régna entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le Grand Hall, moment auquel les deux jeunes gens réalisèrent pourquoi McGonagall leur avait conseillés de prendre des vêtements chauds. Un vent glacial s'engouffra entre les grandes portes quand le professeur les poussa.

" Euh... Professeur ? " se risqua James. " Où allons-nous ? "

" Pour l'instant, nous rejoignons Hagrid, Mr Potter " répondit Davies de son habituel ton nonchalant. " Il doit déjà nous attendre, vous étiez un peu en retard. "

Lily était sur le point de répliquer que tout était entièrement de la faute de Potter — comme d'habitude — quand une réalisation la heurta de plein fouet. Incrédule, elle demanda dans un espoir d'obtenir une réponse négative :

" Professeur Davies, on ne va pas aller... "

" ... dans la Forêt Interdite ? " compléta Potter sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne songe à s'étonner du fait soudain et rare que leurs pensées soient parfaitement accordées.

Le professeur resserra les pans de sa cape sombre autour de lui, cachant ainsi aux regards le tissu brillant à la faible lueur des étoiles de son uniforme d'Auror, puis répondit avec un sourire rassurant :

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner un plein milieu d'un repaire de vampires, si c'est ce genre de choses qui vous travaille. Nous resterons ensemble. "

" Mais, professeur... " s'exclama Lily. " La Forêt Interdite est dangereuse ! Encore plus en pleine nuit ! "

" Vous semblez bien renseignée, Miss Evans " dit Davies, une lueur de malice jouant dans les ombres de ses yeux bruns.

Lily se sentit rougir et tenta de bégayer quelque chose comme une négation. Elle pouvait sentir le regard incrédule de Potter sur elle et détourna les yeux, presque écarlate, se sentant autant en colère contre leur professeur pour ses allusions que contre le jeune homme qui continuait de la fixer, comme si le fait que la préfète ait pu passer outre une règle était la chose la plus extraordinaire dont il ait jamais entendu parler.

" Ah, vous v'là tous ! " leur parvint soudain la voix rocailleuse du garde-chasse de Poudlard. " Et prêts, à c'que j'vois. B'jour, vous deux " accueillit-t-il les deux élèves avec sa jovialité habituelle, avant de se tourner vers Davies. " Et b'jour à vous, professeur. "

L'Auror le salua en retour, son sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

" Etes-vous prêt à partir, Hagrid ? "

" On n'peut plus prêt, professeur " approuva le demi-géant en tapotant l'arbalète qu'il tenait à la main comme à chaque sortie qu'il faisait dans la forêt entourant Poudlard.

Lily le plaignit sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magie pour se défendre.

" Pourquoi allons-nous dans la Forêt Interdite, professeur ? " demanda James, incapable de se retenir plus.

" Le professeur Brouet vient de terminer sa réserve de Toile de Lune, et vous devrez donc lui en cueillir une nouvelle récolte. "

Les deux adolescents levèrent simultanément le nez au ciel. Nouvelle lune.

" Damnation, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos détentions se passent cette semaine ? " grommela James à mi-voix, si bien que seule Lily l'entendit.

" Peut-être que ça te fera réfléchir la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de prendre l'air " rétorqua Lily d'un ton tranchant.

James grogna mais n'ajouta rien de plus, comme l'Auror les incitait à suivre Hagrid qui se dirigeait déjà vers la lisière de la forêt. Lily frissonna lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couvert des arbres et resserra sa cape contre elle, hâtant le pas pour ne pas perdre le demi-géant de vue dans l'obscurité omniprésente. Potter la suivait et elle pouvait entendre le léger son de sa respiration, ainsi que le bruissement infime de ses pieds contre le sol. Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Comment Potter pouvait-il produire aussi peu de bruits, aussi peu en fait qu'un animal sauvage l'aurait fait ?

Se concentrant sur son ouïe, elle se rendit compte que leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était plus discret encore, au point qu'elle eut un instant peur qu'il les ait laissés seuls et qu'elle se retourna abruptement pour s'en assurer. Son pied trébucha contre une racine et elle se retrouva projetée en avant, seulement retenue dans sa chute par le bras que Potter passa vivement autour de sa taille.

" Bon sang, Evans, tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ? " souffla le Gryffondor, irrité.

Lily allait lui jeter une réplique acide quand elle parut se rendre compte de la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux. James était penché en avant pour mieux pouvoir la retenir et elle se reposait encore de tout son poids contre son avant-bras, leurs visages à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'hésitation de la jeune fille, toujours si prompte dans ses répliques, parut rendre Potter à son tour soudain conscient de cet état de fait. D'un commun accord, ils détournèrent obstinément le regard et Lily s'écarta de lui, ignorant de son mieux la légère chaleur qui irradiaient ses joues.

" Rien de cassé, Miss Evans ? " murmura une voix profonde près d'elle, et elle sursauta en apercevant son professeur.

" Euh... non, merci, je vais bien " répondit-elle sur le même ton, tout en lui jetant un regard par en dessous.

Il semblait être vraiment resté derrière eux tout ce temps. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle toujours pas l'entendre ? se demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin, écartant les fougères qui s'aventuraient un peu trop avant sur le sentier. Le bruit des feuilles glissant contre leurs vêtements, les bruits infimes de la forêt en pleine activité nocturne, hululements, claquements de becs, et parfois même un grondement indéfini et lointain, le pas lourd de Hagrid devant elle, le glissement presque aérien de ceux du Maraudeur en arrière, tout cela, elle pouvait l'entendre. Mais pas le professeur.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était toujours targuée de posséder une très bonne ouïe. Cette compétence particulière était extrêmement utile dans son statut de préfète-en-chef, et _surtout_ lorsqu'elle avait à suivre des adolescents camouflés par divers moyens ayant pour fonction de duper la vue — comme par exemple une cape d'invisibilité — mais elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un, quelqu'un de vivant bien sûr, aussi discret dans ses déplacements. Ou peut-être... Lily frissonna à la pensée qui lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Oui, il existait une personne qui avait retenu son attention sur ce point : Severus Rogue.

Le préfet de Serpentard avait toujours eu cette manière particulière de marcher en atténuant le son de ses propres pas, comme une personne habituée à devoir passer inaperçue. Mais même lui ne pouvait pas atteindre le niveau de silence qu'elle entendait quelques pieds derrière elle. A nouveau l'angoisse qu'il ne les suive pas refit surface et elle se surprit à tendre frénétiquement l'oreille pour tenter de capter un quelconque signe de vie de la part du jeune Auror. Enfin, elle crut capter un infime son, très léger frémissement de l'air, témoignant de l'avancée de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ses épaules se relaxèrent de soulagement, avant qu'autre chose ne lui fasse froncer les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans cette démarche qui mettait ses sens en alerte, et pas seulement leur volume sonore. Leur rythme avait quelque chose d'inhabituel et en même temps d'étrangement familier. Lily fouilla son esprit avec obstination. D'où lui venait cette sensation déconcertante ? Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà assisté à une démarche pareille, bien qu'en dans des circonstances totalement différentes. Y avait-elle seulement assisté, d'ailleurs ? Non, constata Lily, cela, elle ne l'avait pas vu d'elle-même, elle y avait eu accès... à travers la télévision ? Oui, définitivement, elle se rappelait quelque chose comme de vagues images et une voix atone et plus ennuyeuse encore que celle du professeur Binns. Un documentaire ? Oui, un documentaire animalier. Mais quelle relation avec Davies ? Lily essaya de se souvenir du sujet de cette émission précise...

... et fut coupée net par la voix de Hagrid.

" On est arrivé " annonça le demi-géant dans ce qui était pour lui un murmure, et pour eux un ton presque tonitruant.

" Parfait " dit Davies alors qu'ils émergeaient dans une clairière minuscule.

L'agacement de Lily prit fin lorsqu'elle se trouva en vue de leur destination. La trouée ne faisait que quelques mètres de diamètre, mais elle était totalement circulaire, comme si les arbres n'avaient pas osé pousser plus loin. Le sol recouvert de mousse d'un vert éclatant avait une consistance élastique sous leurs pieds. Au centre exact de la clairière, un arbre de seulement quelques mètres de haut semblait tenir tous ses congénères à distance, bien qu'apparemment parfaitement inoffensif.

Le tronc d'une teinte de gris presque uniforme se divisait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes en multiples branches formant presque un toit de verdure sous les étoiles. Car bien que l'hiver approche à grands pas, l'arbre était muni de toutes ses feuilles. Le phénomène n'était pas rare avec les plantes magiques, mais, plus extraordinaire encore, il était en fleurs. Ou du moins, c'était ce qui semblait. Pendant aux branches entre deux taches de vert, des lueurs de la taille d'un poing se balançait mollement à la faible brise, comme des lucioles de taille impressionnante et teintées de blanc.

Lily savait bien entendu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos de la Toile de Lune, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit plus beau encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Durant la plus grande partie de l'année, les bourgeons de l'Arbre à Lune absorbait la lumière lunaire qu'ils ne relâchaient que lorsque sa source se tarissait quelques jours, c'est-à-dire lors de la nouvelle lune, et encore uniquement durant la nuit étant donné qu'ils semblaient presque bouder la lumière du soleil. C'était à ce moment que les fleurs s'ouvraient et que leurs pétales distillaient la lueur féerique qu'ils voyaient, et c'était également à ce moment qu'il fallait les cueillir pour un maximum d'efficacité en tant qu'ingrédient de potions. Mais ce n'était pas sans danger.

Lily passa une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers Davies qui lui envoya un sourire encourageant.

" Hagrid et moi allons distraire l'attention de l'arbre pendant que vous grimperez tous les deux. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous tombez, nous veillerons à ce que vous atterrissiez sans difficulté. "

Lily hocha la tête et James fit de même, manifestement peu enthousiaste. Ils se raidirent tous les deux et observèrent les deux adultes tandis qu'ils contournaient l'arbre pour attirer son attention dans la direction opposée. Pas une feuille du végétal ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Davies s'approche prudemment et lève la main. Ses doigts avaient à peine frôlé la plus basse branche qu'un frémissement parcourut le feuillage comme celui du Saule Cogneur dans ses grands jours, et que chaque rameau et brindille se rua avec furie vers l'impudent.

Les deux adolescents poussèrent un cri unanime d'horreur, puis de soulagement quand Davies sauta agilement de côté, brandissant sa baguette pour geler les branches les plus entreprenantes. Hagrid leur fit un signe frénétique de la main tout en empoignant le parapluie rose qu'il avait emporté avec lui, Dieu sait pour quelle raison étant donné que le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et en l'agitant ridiculement devant lui. Bizarrement, à ce instant, deux branches se trouvèrent inextricablement emmêlées. Sans chercher à y réfléchir plus, Lily se précipita à la suite de Potter vers le tronc.

L'arbre ne leur prêta aucune attention, occupé qu'il était à se charger de son premier agresseur et emporté par sa folie destructrice. James sauta sans hésitation vers la branche la plus basse et s'y hissa agilement. Lily eut plus de difficulté, peinant à se rétablir convenablement dans les convulsions de l'arbre, même si ce côté ne prêtait pas part au combat qui se déroulait plus loin. Finalement, elle dut envoyer un regard meurtrier à Potter qui la fixait d'un air narquois pour qu'il daigne lui tendre la main, qu'elle saisit avec brusquerie.

" Merci, _Potter_ " siffla-t-elle, crachant plus que prononçant ce dernier mot.

" Mais de rien, _Evans_ " répondit-il de la même manière.

Au signe qu'ils firent aux deux adultes, Davies et Hagrid reculèrent prudemment, se mettant hors de portée d'atteinte de l'arbre furieux. Bientôt, l'agitation cessa et les branches reprirent leur orientation initiale, bien que certaines arboraient des angles curieux. Avec méfiance, Hagrid s'avança pour venir déposer au pied du tronc, en dessous des deux élèves, les larges paniers qu'il portait sur son dos depuis leur départ. Après quoi, il battit à nouveau en retraite en leur faisant un signe encourageant et rejoignit Davies, déjà assis au pied d'un arbre de la lisière de la clairière qui lui offrait un bon point de vue au cas où il aurait besoin de rattraper l'un d'entre eux au cours d'une chute.

Avec un soupir, Lily assura sa prise autour du tronc avant de tendre la main vers la lueur la plus proche, juste au-dessus de sa tête. De plus près, la Toile de Lune était une fleur à la corolle blanche, aux pétales blancs, aux pistils blancs... Cela en faisait presque mal aux yeux. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer de devoir arracher cette beauté de sa plante d'origine, mais le souvenir des coups auxquels leurs deux accompagnateurs avaient tout juste échappé lui ôta ses scrupules et elle rompit délicatement la fragile tige.

A son côté, James se déplaçait avec l'agilité d'un singe, atteignant des endroits qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible et changeant de branche d'appui dès qu'il n'y trouvait plus de fleurs. Malgré elle, Lily se sentit admirative devant son aise. Le souvenir de sa respiration sur sa joue lui revint soudain en mémoire et elle détourna vivement les yeux, espérant que son rougissement brusque passerait inaperçu dans l'obscurité. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il un tel effet, tout à coup ? Ses sept dernières années, elle n'avait cessé de soutenir que James Potter n'était qu'un crétin arrogant et macho de la pire espèce. Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé ?

Une petite voix dans la tête de Lily chantonna :

" Oui, lui. "

Elle secoua la tête et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se sentait troublée.

* * *

Cette seule nuit, ils dépouillèrent deux autres arbres de leurs précieux produits. Les Arbres à Lune, de taille réduite, ne possédaient chacun qu'une quarantaine de fleurs, et il fallut donc aux adultes effectuer deux fois de plus le même manège avec deux autres arbres plus loin dans la forêt pour que les deux paniers soient remplis. Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne fut blessé, pas plus que Lily ou James ne tombèrent. Cependant, Harry avait plusieurs fois senti son cœur remonter dans sa gorge en voyant son père se balancer aux branches à en faire pâlir Tarzan d'envie. N'était-ce pas un cerf, sa forme Animagus ? avait-il gémi mentalement avec angoisse, raffermissant chaque fois sa prise sur sa baguette.

Harry ferma une nouvelle fois la marche sur le chemin du retour, deux fois plus attentif encore qu'auparavant en raison de la fatigue qui faussait ses sens. Devant lui, James titubait à moitié et bâillait à intervalles réguliers, et Lily paraissait plongée dans de profondes pensées. Harry espéra de toutes ses forces que cela soit à propos du Maraudeur plutôt que du prochain devoir d'Arithmancie. La jeune Gryffondor lui rappelait tellement Hermione, parfois... Il dévia aussitôt le cours de ses pensées par automatisme. C'était encore trop douloureux pour qu'il y pense librement.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le château, il était environ une heure de matin. Harry se questionna une nouvelle fois sur la sagesse de leur imposer cela sept nuits de suite... et à lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il était évident qu'il se ramollissait, lui qui pouvait autrefois passer à travers un mois de travail frénétique en ne dormant que quatre ou cinq heures par nuit pouvait maintenant difficilement supporter quelques veilles. Il fit intérieurement une grimace désapprobatrice et se jura de ne pas laisser cette situation durer.

Il souhaita distraitement une bonne nuit à Hagrid qui allait remettre leur récolte au professeur de Potions, probablement toujours profondément plongée dans ses chaudrons malgré l'heure tardive.

'Encore une qui fait mieux que toi, mon vieux' renifla-t-il intérieurement de dédain.

Le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor fut silencieux. Harry prêta peu d'attention au mot de passe que Lily marmonna à la Grosse Dame qui lui ouvrit dans un demi-sommeil, et s'apprêtait à s'en retourner quand James le rappela :

" Professeur ! Que ferons-nous quand la nouvelle lune sera finie ? " demanda-t-il avec un regain de curiosité.

Lily stoppa à l'entrée de la Salle Commune pour entendre la réponse.

" Oh ! J'imagine que nous saurons bien trouver quelque chose, Mr Potter, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude " sourit Harry avec une nuance de sarcasme.

Lily ne s'attarda pas plus et fila vers son dortoir, épuisée, mais James resta encore un instant à le fixer. Harry leva un sourcil pour l'inviter à parler et le jeune garçon rougit brièvement et détourna le regard.

" Professeur, je pense que... enfin, je voulais vous remercier " murmura-t-il.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

" Que voulez-vous dire ? "

" Eh bien, d'abord, pour être arrivé à temps il y a quatre jours... "

" Comme je l'ai déjà dit au directeur, ce n'est pas à moi qu'en revient le mérite, mais à la personne qui m'a prévenu à temps " coupa gentiment Harry.

Voyant que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à demander quelque chose, les yeux brillant de curiosité, il ajouta vivement :

" Ne demandez pas ! Je ne vous le dirais pas. "

James fit une petite grimace de déception, mais accepta de bonne grâce, puis revint à son sujet originel.

" En fait, je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous depuis que nous vous connaissons. Pas seulement moi, mais Sirius, Rémus et Peter... Je sais que vous êtes là pour nous protéger, mais je sais aussi que vous faites plus encore que votre travail ne le demande et... je vous en suis reconnaissant " termina-t-il avec hésitation, sans oser le regarder.

Harry sourit, confondu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'on se rende compte aussi facilement de son léger faible pour les Maraudeurs.

" Etes-vous en train de dire que je ferais dans le favoritisme, Mr Potter ? " plaisanta-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

" Oh ! Professeur, non " balbutia le jeune homme en secouant frénétiquement le tête. " C'est juste que... "

" Calmez-vous, Mr Potter, je plaisante " avoua Harry en souriant. " Ecoutez, " ajouta-t-il d'un ton soudain plus grave qui piqua l'intérêt du Gryffondor, " accepteriez-vous un conseil ? "

" Bien sûr ! " s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Harry fixa James un long moment, puis s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas besoin de se baisser pour cela, James ayant déjà presque atteint sa taille adulte.

" Ne laissez pas le doute s'installer dans vos cœurs " souffla-t-il d'une telle façon que James sentit des frissons prendre naissance le long de sa colonne vertébrale. " Ayez confiance en vous. Et n'oubliez jamais que l'union fait la force. Jamais. "

James réussit à trouver la force de hocher la tête malgré sa stupéfaction, et l'Auror s'éloigna aussitôt de lui et descendit vivement le couloir jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

James ne répéta à aucun des Maraudeurs l'étrange conseil de l'Auror. La journée se passa dans une sorte de torpeur morne, depuis le réveil on ne peut plus difficile jusqu'au dîner lourd de tension. Malgré tous les efforts de James, Sirius avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit à propos de sa brouille envers Rémus, se contentant de prendre un air renfermé dès que le jeune lycanthrope se trouvait à proximité, et bien souvent détournant le regard. De son côté, Lunard arborait un air sombre qu'il prenait rarement et n'essayait pas de le forcer, faisant au contraire de son mieux pour l'ignorer en retour et ne pas se mettre accidentellement sur son chemin.

James ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et en venait à se demander si ses amis ne lui cachaient pas quelque chose, quelque chose de relativement important. Il n'était manifestement pas le seul : Peter arborait la plupart du temps l'air d'un hibou perdu en pleine tempête de neige au Sahara. James sentait de plus en plus poindre en lui l'agacement comme la situation stagnait et qu'il se sentait totalement impuissant à y faire quoi que ce soit.

S'il essayait de prendre Sirius à part pour exiger de lui qu'il s'explique, Rémus le regardait d'un air triste à faire pleurer les pierres et secouait la tête pour l'en décourager. S'il essayait de parler seul à seul avec lui, au contraire, c'était Sirius qui se mettait à jeter des regards assassins à Lunard. Et quant à Peter, il n'était pas sûr qu'une conversation avec lui arrangerait quelque chose, étant donné qu'il aurait fallu pour cela laisser les deux autres seuls un moment et que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée dans l'état actuel des choses, et qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le flou le plus total.

D'ordinaire, il était habituel que Peter soit le dernier d'entre eux à comprendre quelque chose en particulier. L'adolescent n'avait jamais été d'une intelligence particulièrement vive, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Ce qui était très inhabituel, c'était que James se trouve dans la même situation que lui — et il n'aimait décidément pas cela. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable que de se sentir plus ou moins l'idiot du village, à regarder agir les autres sans rien comprendre à leurs motifs ou leurs buts.

Il se promit donc malgré tout d'en parler avec Peter, qui, après tout, semblait le seul être encore doué de raison dans leur chambre maintenant mortellement sinistre. En fait, il était difficile de convaincre Rémus d'aller se coucher quand Sirius se trouvait dans la salle, et vice-versa. Frustré au plus haut point, James partit donc pour sa seconde nuit de détention en laissant derrière lui un Patmol obstinément reclus derrière les rideaux de son lit, un Lunard faisant mine de lire devant le foyer de la Salle Commune alors que ses yeux fixaient le papier comme s'il espérait pouvoir le trouer par le seul pouvoir de son esprit, et un Queudver qui montait et descendait les escaliers les séparant en trottinant sans paraître vouloir se décider. A en juger par son expression, il était au supplice, et la tempête avait dû s'être changée en cyclone.

James était donc dans une humeur particulièrement massacrante lorsqu'il rejoignit Evans devant le bureau de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Habituellement, c'était le genre de mauvaise humeur qu'il aimait passer sur la préfète, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, la colère de James n'était là que pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait réellement : une profonde inquiétude. Lily lui jeta un long regard devant son mutisme prolongé, mais ne dit rien, comme comprenant quelque part qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité.

Davies les rejoignit sans un mot et jeta un seul, bref regard à James dans lequel il lut autant, sinon plus d'inquiétude et de crainte qu'il n'en bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il commença à prendre conscience du sens des mots qu'il avait prononcés devant lui la nuit même. Rien ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Hagrid, et si le demi-géant, étonné de l'ambiance sombre, chercha dans un premier temps à la rendre plus chaleureuse, il abandonna vite devant le peu d'attention que lui portaient James et Davies.

En désespoir de cause, il interrogea Lily du regard, mais elle ne put que hausser des épaules en signe d'ignorance. L'atmosphère au sein des Maraudeurs était lourde depuis la veille, soit, mais qu'avait Davies ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela semblait le ronger. La cueillette se passa donc dans un calme irréel où le minimum de paroles fut prononcé. Les paniers furent pleins plus vite que la veille et ils rentrèrent vers minuit sans qu'aucun changement n'arrive. Cette fois-ci, Davies n'escorta pas les deux Gryffondors jusqu'à leur tour, se contentant de les saluer à mi-voix et de lancer un regard sombre vers James.

De même, Lily n'essaya pas de faire la conversation durant le trajet qu'il leur restait à faire ensemble, bien que la situation semblait lui peser. James ressentit une gratitude inattendue envers elle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était vide. Lunard était monté se coucher, finalement. Il pouvait d'ici imaginer la joie de Peter quand il l'avait vu se lever. Las, il se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers en souhaitant pouvoir s'écrouler le plus vite possible sur son lit.

Ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer que Lily le regarda partir sans bouger, l'expression préoccupée. Finalement, elle se mordit la lèvre, semblant se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas censée s'inquiéter pour lui, et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir. Non sans un dernier regard en arrière.

* * *

" Je n'y comprends vraiment rien, James " disait Peter. " Avant, ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien ! Pourquoi est-ce Sirius agit comme ça tout à coup ? "

Le petit Gryffondor fixa son ami avec un air plein d'espoir, manifestement persuadé qu'il possédait la réponse à ses questions. James poussa un profond soupir.

" Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Peter. Sirius se comporte avec Lunard comme si c'était un simple Serpentard. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! "

Peter baissa les yeux et fixa le sol d'un air attristé.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de carrément leur demander ? " murmura-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas " répondit James sur le même ton. " Ecoute, Peter " reprit-il après un moment de réflexion, " je pense qu'on devrait les laisser se calmer, d'abord. Qui sait si ça ne va pas leur passer et qu'ils ne vont pas se réconcilier d'eux-mêmes ? "

" Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? "

James s'appuya contre le mur de pierre du couloir et prit un regard résolu.

" Et bien, on les y forcera ! On leur laisse les vacances de Noël pour refroidir, d'accord ? Si, après la rentrée, ils sont toujours aussi bornés, on les secoue ! "

Peter reprit un peu d'espoir à son ton déterminé, mais ne put retenir une grimace à l'arrière-pensée qui lui vint.

" Ok " soupira-t-il. " Mais ça veut dire encore une semaine et demie à convaincre Lunard de lâcher son livre pour aller se coucher... "

James rit et posa un bras sur les épaules de son ami pour l'entraîner vers leur salle de cours. Brouet les regarda distraitement entrer avant de jeter un coup d'œil machinal à sa montre. Les deux Maraudeurs ne s'en préoccupèrent pas : ils avaient veillé à ne pas arriver en retard, ce qui leur valut d'ailleurs un haussement de sourcils de Evans, manifestement persuadée qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rempli leur quota de points perdus de la journée.

James et Peter s'assirent ensemble au fond de la classe, jetant au passage un signe de la main à Rémus. Le jeune homme leur répondit d'un sourire mélancolique, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, James bénit Sirius d'avoir préféré abandonné les cours de Potions après ses Buses. Au moins, il avait pu parlé avec Peter sans craindre de laisser les deux autres en tête à tête.

Le professeur Brouet annonça d'une voix atone le sujet du jour, une potion parmi d'autres pour James, et donna les consignes pour la réaliser. Après quoi, comme à chaque cours, chacun se tourna vers son chaudron et commença à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires. Et comme à chaque cours, James veilla à surveiller ses arrières pendant qu'il coupait, éminçait ou décortiquait les divers éléments. Le cours de Potions était couplé avec les Serpentards, et le Gryffondor n'était pas sans savoir que Zabini n'avait toujours pas digéré le mois de détentions que son rôle dans la petite sortie de James lui avait valu.

Cependant, ce que son attention accrue lui permit de remarquer ne fut pas ce qu'il attendait. Alors que les contenus des chaudrons prenaient diverses teintes, lors de l'ajout des derniers éléments, un mouvement vif attira son attention. James faillit lâcher son couteau lorsqu'il vit Rogue attraper sans douceur le poignet de Rémus au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à introduire un ingrédient dans sa potion. Quand le Maraudeur lui jeta un regard interrogateur, le Serpentard pointa sans un mot une ligne sur le parchemin sur lequel Rémus avait inscrit la marche à suivre.

Rémus eut un sursaut et prit un air gêné, puis échangea rapidement ce qu'il tenait avec un autre ingrédient. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa potion arborait une teinte relativement proche de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une composition réussie. Incrédule, James épia les deux adolescents durant le reste du cours, ce qui lui permit tout juste de surprendre un claquement de langue réprobateur du Serpentard. Aussitôt, Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin et s'empressa de baisser le feu sous son chaudron.

A la fin du cours, Gryffondor gagna une demi-dizaine de points pour la potion parfaitement réussie du jeune lycanthrope. Rémus sourit et jeta un très rapide coup d'œil à Rogue, lequel se fit un devoir de l'ignorer.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il s'assit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, James était plongé dans une réflexion profonde.

" Ca va, Cornedrue ? " demanda Sirius, ignorant Rémus comme à sa nouvelle habitude.

" Hein ? Oh... oui, oui, ça va. Je pensais juste... à ma détention " composa rapidement James.

Sirius haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, acceptant sans rechigner le nouveau sujet de conversation.

" Alors, pas trop dur de passer autant de temps avec Evans ? "

" Bah ! " éluda James d'un haussement d'épaules. " Je survis ! "

Sirius lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

" Dis plutôt que tu es ravi de pouvoir aider ta chère préfète à ne pas se rompre le cou ! " Oh, James " "mima-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, " " tu m'as sauvé la vie ! ". "

L'instant suivant, Sirius reçut deux claques retentissantes à l'arrière de la tête, l'une de James qui, gêné, ne tenait pas à ce que toute la Grande Salle l'entende, et l'autre de Lily, arrivée entre-temps derrière lui et qui ne tenait pas à être en reste.

" Eyh ! " geignit Sirius en se couvrant la tête de ses deux mains. " Bande de brutes ! "

" Quand tu auras fini de déblatérer tes âneries, Sirius, dis-le moi " grogna James. " Tu es en train de me mettre la honte... "

" Humf ! " se contenta de prononcer Lily.

Peter et Rémus pouffèrent ensemble à la mine déconfite de leurs amis, et l'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Mais Sirius se reprit dès qu'il entendit le rire de Lunard et lui jeta un regard noir qui coupa net son amusement. Pâlissant, Rémus se tourna aussitôt vers son assiette. James et Peter échangèrent un coup d'œil triste et firent de même. Désarçonnée par l'atmosphère soudain sombre, Lily les fixa un moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

" Dépêche-toi un peu, Potter, il est presque l'heure d'y aller. "

James sursauta assez fort pour se cogner les genoux contre la table et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

" Déjà ? " s'écria-t-il. " Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! "

" Peut-être, mais je suis sure que le professeur Davies n'a pas manqué l'heure, lui. "

En effet, la chaise du professeur de Défense était vide. James se leva vivement et attrapa une pomme avant de lancer à ses amis :

" 'Scusez-moi, mais je dois y aller ! A demain ! "

" Bonne nuit, James ! " dit Sirius d'un ton taquin en jetant un coup d'œil suggestif à Lily qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

Rémus se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis que Peter le fixait d'un air abattu. James ne put que lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et articula sans bruit :

" Désolé, Pet'... "

Le plus petit des Maraudeurs se tourna à nouveau vers son dîner avec un soupir à fendre les pierres. James s'élança aussitôt en courant vers la porte de la Grande Salle où la préfète l'attendait impatiemment.

" Pas trop tôt " grogna-t-elle.

James s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle aurait très bien pu y aller sans l'attendre, il n'était pas sûr que ce genre de nouvelles dispositions l'indispose. A la place, il la suivit donc en silence jusqu'au bureau de Davies, qui les attendait déjà, appuyé contre le mur.

" Ah ! Vous voilà " sourit-il en les voyant arriver.

" On est en retard ? " s'inquiéta Lily.

" Non, non, vous êtes pile à l'heure, Miss Evans. Allons-y, voulez-vous ? "

A nouveau, l'Auror semblait le parfait reflet des sentiments de James. Lui qui la veille avait paru si abattu, semblait ce jour-là plein de détermination. Il adressa même un sourire encourageant au Gryffondor, qui le lui renvoya maladroitement. Hagrid parut soulagé de ne pas avoir une nouvelle fois affaire à une troupe aussi sinistre, et ils se mirent en marche dans un silence confortable. James remarqua qu'Evans se retournait de loin en loin pour lui jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Intrigué, il fit cependant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué.

Ce soir-là, ils durent avancer plus loin que d'habitude dans la forêt pour trouver de nouveaux Arbres à Lune, et James et Lily remarquèrent chez les deux adultes une certaine tension. La forêt elle-même paraissait dégager une atmosphère malsaine et sombre, et chacun des sorciers pouvait sentir la menace qui pouvait à tout instant prendre forme dans les ténèbres des sous-bois. Malgré tout, chacun accomplit son travail comme il devait le faire, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Alors que le premier arbre qu'ils avaient trouvé était déjà à moitié dépouillé de ses fleurs, James eut soudain conscience que Lily s'était immobilisée sur sa branche et ne bougeait plus, la respiration figée et les yeux à moitié fermés. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il se rapprocha d'elle et se suspendit au tronc depuis la branche où il se trouvait pour frôler du bout de ses doigts l'épaule de la jeune fille.

" Ca ne va pas, Evans ? " murmura-t-il.

" Tu n'as rien entendu ? " répondit-elle.

" Hein ? Non... Pourquoi ? "

Lily leva des yeux inquiets vers lui, puis les détourna vers la lisière de la clairière où ils se trouvaient.

" Je suis sure d'avoir entendu quelque chose bouger dans la forêt. "

Un instant interdit, James prit le parti d'en rire.

" Tu délires, Evans, il n'y a eu aucun br... "

Un petit cri de la Gryffondor l'interrompit et il se retourna soudain pour suivre la direction de son regard, manquant perdre son appui sur le tronc dans le mouvement. Ce qu'il vit le lui fit définitivement perdre, et il ne dut qu'à Lily de ne pas s'écraser à terre, quelques mètres plus bas. Difficilement, il se rétablit sur la branche où se trouvait la jeune fille et, sans lâcher la main ni proférer le moindre remerciement, fixa de nouveau leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry Davies se tenait fermement campé sur ses jambes face à la lisière des arbres, ses deux mains vides tendues verticalement devant lui. Hagrid, armé de son parapluie rose et de son arbalète, se tenait en retrait et l'observait avec stupéfaction. Ce qui retenait tant l'attention des trois sorciers sur l'Auror était l'énergie presque palpable qui émanait de lui.

Dans le monde sorcier, la manifestation de l'aura était un phénomène reconnu et répertorié. La plupart des livres spécialisés sur son étude la définissait à peu de choses près en ces termes : " On appelle " aura " l'apparition physique de l'énergie magique d'un sorcier, qui prend alors la forme d'un halo coloré et légèrement lumineux que seuls d'autres sorciers ou des créatures magiques peuvent percevoir. L'aura se manifeste lorsqu'un sorcier possédant une importante puissance est soumis à de violents sentiments et perd le contrôle sur une faible partie de sa magie qui se dilate alors. L'exemple le plus connu en est la colère, mais il arrive que dans des cas de magie très puissantes, la simple exécution d'un sort exige tant du magicien qu'il se trouve alors soumis au même phénomène. "

Les textes précisaient également que chaque personne possédait une aura différente : couleur, nuance... De nombreux sorciers avaient cherché à étudier l'aura, et, après des siècles d'échecs, avait fini par être créée une échelle de teintes reconnues d'une fiabilité relative permettant de tirer des conclusions sur la puissance ou le caractère du sorcier. Ainsi, une couleur tirant sur le rouge indiquerait une personne de nature passionné et prompte à la colère, tandis que le bleu représentait au contraire quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi.

Si James n'avait pas la connaissance littéraire de Lily, il savait que dans cette fameuse échelle, il n'était _jamais_ fait mention d'une aura veinée à la fois d'or et de noir. La lumière et l'obscurité...

Quelque part dans la tête de James, une petite voix cynique railla :

'Tu aurais dû t'en douter ! Qui a jamais vu un prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se contenter d'être _un peu_ bizarre ?'

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun mouvement ne laisse supposer que la scène n'était pas tout simplement figée pour l'éternité. Finalement, dans un ample mouvement de robes, l'Auror se laissa tomber au sol et y resta prostré. Aussitôt, James poussa un cri étranglé et se jeta au pied de l'arbre.

" Professeur ! " entendit-il Lily crier.

James se précipita vers Davies et s'agenouilla près de lui au même moment qu'Hagrid. Lily arriva quelques instants plus tard, mais l'Auror refusa toute aide pour se relever, les repoussant au contraire.

" Suffit ! " grogna-t-il férocement, ses yeux bruns brillant d'une étrange lueur, encore pantelant et aspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

Les deux adolescents eurent un mouvement de recul, mais Hagrid se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

" Professeur ? " interrogea-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

" Aidez-moi, Hagrid, nous avons peu de temps devant nous " exigea le jeune homme en se relevant vivement.

" Mais pour quoi, Professeur ? "

" Une bande de korrigans arrive. "

Hagrid prit aussitôt un air grave.

" On' est sur leur passage ? "

" Il n'y aurait aucune raison de s'inquiéter si ce n'était pas le cas " répondit-il simplement.

" Qu'es'vous voulez qu'je fasse ? "

" Gravez la formule sur l'Arbre à Lune, je vais le prendre comme appui. "

" Très bien. "

Perdu dans toute cette agitation soudaine, James sentit brusquement Lily l'empoigner par le bras.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, James ? " articula-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Sans répondre immédiatement, James l'entraîna vers l'arbre qu'ils venaient de quitter et que Hagrid était occupé à examiner, remarquant à peine qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

" James ? " répéta Lily.

" Tu sais ce que sont les korrigans ? "

" Evidemment ! "

James retint un sourire. Même dans une situation pareille, cette fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre un air outragé quand elle se sentait insultée dans son intelligence.

" On est sur le trajet d'une de leurs migrations. "

Malgré le peu d'éclairage dispensé par les Toiles de Lune, James la vit nettement pâlir. Les korrigans étaient des êtres de la taille de gnomes et, pris individuellement, ils étaient à peu de choses près aussi dangereux. Malheureusement, les korrigans vivaient en bandes d'une petite cinquantaine d'êtres. Ces bandes s'installaient dans un endroit bien précis, et lorsque cet endroit n'avait plus rien à leur offrir, l'un d'eux était envoyé en éclaireur afin de trouver un nouveau lieu d'accueil pour la colonie. A ce stade, les korrigans se montraient généralement excités et même plutôt agressifs, mais cela atteignait son paroxysme lors de la migration probablement dite.

En ces occasions, qui n'arrivaient heureusement qu'une fois par décennie, la bande entière se jetait sur tout être vivant qui passait à leur portée, en dehors des végétaux qu'ils ne digéraient pas. Eux qui se contentaient d'habitude de petits animaux, voire d'insectes, étaient alors parfaitement capables de dévorer quatre humains, dont un demi-géant.

James retourna son attention vers Hagrid, qui gravait maladroitement la formule qui devait servir à les repousser sur le tronc de l'arbre, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour se rappeler de ce qu'il en avait appris lors de ses propres études à Poudlard. Le jeune homme secoua sa camarade qui fixait la lisière de la forêt d'un air presque terrorisé.

" Lily ! " appela-t-il, faisant abstraction du fait que, cette fois, c'était lui qui l'avait appelée par son prénom. " Toi, tu dois te rappeler de la formule, non ? "

" Euh... je... oui " balbutia la jeune fille.

" Alors, dépêche-toi d'aider Hagrid ! "

Et il la poussa vers le garde-chasse. Un instant déboussolée, Lily parut se reprendre devant le défi imposé à ses capacités. James se félicita de l'avoir sorti de son état d'hébétude horrifiée. Son père avait côtoyé assez d'Aurors pour lui avoir appris que l'attente était le pire ennemi de celui qui s'apprêtait à combattre, car c'était à ce moment que la peur prenait le contrôle de ses sens. Si l'on n'y prenait pas garde, la bataille était perdue avant d'avoir commencé...

Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner vers Davies.

" Bien joué, Mr Potter " le félicita-t-il avec un sourire presque calme. " Adossez-vous au tronc, maintenant. Moins j'aurais de surface à protéger, mieux cela vaudra. "

James hocha la tête, submergé par l'assurance presque irréelle de son professeur. Subjugué, il rejoignit Lily et Hagrid qui s'étaient déjà collés à l'arbre, et fixa l'Auror qui s'agenouillait au sol devant eux et joignait les mains autour de sa baguette levée devant son visage.

" On pourrait jurer qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie " entendit-il Lily murmurer.

James acquiesça sans la regarder, mais accepta sans rechigner la main fine qui vint se glisser dans la sienne. Autour d'eux, la forêt commença à frémir, comme un immense signal d'alarme que se relayait les arbres, les buissons et jusqu'aux fougères, et que seuls les créatures des bois savaient décrypter. Les oiseaux avaient depuis longtemps déserté le ciel et les derniers bruits de galopades s'estompaient au loin, bientôt remplacés par un caquètement malsain qui s'imposa progressivement à leurs sens.

" Il va y arriver " murmura James, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

" Oui, il va y arriver " répéta Lily à son oreille.

Sur une impulsion, James se tourna brusquement vers la jeune fille et l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller avec lui. Hagrid suivit le mouvement, se penchant au-dessus du couple de Gryffondors enlacés, le protégeant de son large corps. Davies commença à fredonner la formule, lente mélopée priant pour la protection des esprit de la forêt. Un à un, les symboles imprimés dans le tronc par la pointe d'un carreau d'arbalète de Hagrid s'illuminèrent d'une lueur or, qui se mariait avec la teinte pâle de celle que rejetait les Toiles de Lune.

La lumière féerique imprima des reflets surréels sur la robe d'Auror du professeur, qui, les yeux fermés, continuait imperturbablement le rituel. James perdit le sens du temps alors qu'il restait agenouillé au pied de cet arbre, Lily dans les bras, fixant l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Sur le tronc, seul un symbole restait encore éteint.

Un frissonnement parcourut la lisière de la clairière, et soudain, les korrigans furent là, créatures à peine plus hautes qu'un chat domestique les fixant en ricanant d'un air mauvais. De la meute, James ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un aperçu fugitif avant que, d'une note cristalline, Harry Davies ne scelle le rituel. Dans un jaillissement de lumière, le dernier symbole sembla prendre feu, comme répandant son pouvoir magique dans l'air l'environnant. Une barrière de lumière sembla soudain les séparer des créatures immondes et James ferma les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, sur la vue de son professeur, les bras écartés, semblant dispenser à la protection toute l'énergie qu'il gardait cachée en son corps.

Cette image resta longtemps imprimée en traits de feu sur l'ombre de ses paupières tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient sous les cris rageurs des korrigans.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas ! ! Vous le vouliez, ce chapitre, non ? Vous n'avez jamais préciser où il devait s'arrêter ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, je pense reprendre un rythme un peu plus soutenu pendant les vacances, c'est-à-dire d'ici dix jours. Avec un peu de chances, j'arriverais à vous pondre deux chapitres en une semaine et demi. Priez pour que mes profs (et non, pas les dieux, mes profs !) soient cléments avec moi !_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Notes :** Oups ! J'avais prévu deux chapitres pour les vacances, alors que j'ai déjà eu un mal fou à finir celui-là ! Vraiment désolée de vous avoir donné de faux espoirs… Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment, donc je pense que je vais être obligée de remettre les réponses aux reviews au prochain chapitre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié, attention ! Comme d'habitude, tous ces encouragements que vous m'adressez me boostent comme jamais ! Seulement, je vais avoir déjà du mal à trouver un moment pour poster ce chapitre avant la rentrée, et tant qu'on y est, je crois que vous préféreriez que je commence le prochain au lieu de répondre, pas vrai ? Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier comme je le devrais !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Où l'on s'aperçoit que même les héros ont droit aux vacances.

* * *

La lumière l'entourait de toutes parts, elle ne pouvait pas même essayer de soulever une paupière tant elle était forte. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que cette lumière dorée était bénéfique, qu'elle la protégeait. Elle se sentait bien, comme blottie dans un cocon de chaleur et de sécurité. Quelque part au fond de sa conscience, elle sentait quelque chose qui tentait de s'affirmer, qui cherchait à capter son attention.

Mais c'est à ce moment que la lumière se mit brutalement à baisser pour finir par s'éteindre tout à fait, la laissant dans un abîme d'obscurité et de néant. Elle ne sentait même plus les bras forts qui la soutenaient un instant auparavant, plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que ce ricanement incessant qui prenait enfin possession de son esprit.

Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler pour que tout s'arrête, pour que la lumière revienne, mais elle avait beau ouvrir la bouche, rien ne sortait de sa gorge engourdie. Et les korrigans se rapprochaient, ils seraient bientôt assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir leurs morsures sur sa chair, et ils commenceraient à la dévorer…

'Non ! Non !'

" Lily !… "

Le murmure la fit tressaillir, mais elle n'eut pas la force de relever la tête pour y répondre. Elle avait trop peur. Les ricanements devenaient sans cesse plus proches. La voix reprit un peu plus haut, cherchant à la faire réagir, à la faire sortir de son apathie.

" Lily ! "

'Professeur Davies ?' pensa-t-elle anxieusement.

" Lily, réveille-toi ! Tu m'entends ? "

'Non, pas le professeur…' se dit-elle, et elle osa soulever ses paupières.

Elles lui semblaient si lourdes…

" James ? "

Et soudain l'obscurité s'évanouit, laissant place à une lumière crue qui lui fit mal aux yeux. Disparus également, les rires malsains qu'elle entendait au loin. Au lieu de ça, des pépiements d'oiseaux l'accueillirent dans le monde conscient. A mesure qu'elle revenait à elle, le visage de James au-dessus d'elle se fit plus précis. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus en bataille qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus, et ses yeux noisette brillaient d'inquiétude. Ses yeux ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, où étaient passées ses lunettes ?

" Eyh, ça va ? " demanda-t-il. " Tu m'as fait peur, à t'agiter comme ça… "

Lily jeta un coup d'œil encore brumeux autour d'elle, achevant de se réveiller tout à fait. Les pépiements d'oiseaux venaient d'une fenêtre ouverte à quelques mètres de là, ainsi que la lumière du jour qui se réverbérait sur les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Quant aux lunettes de James, elles étaient posées sur une table de chevet non loin du lit où elle était elle-même allongée.

" Oui, oui " marmonna-t-elle. " C'était juste un cauchemar. "

" Oh oui, ça, j'avais cru deviner, figure-toi " répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il se tut sous l'ombre de regard assassin qu'elle lui lança, puis se rassit en soupirant sur le bord du lit.

" Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai les nerfs un peu à vif… "

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule tout en se redressant à son tour.

'C'est moi où il vient de me faire des excuses ?'

Laissant temporairement le problème de côté, elle fit du regard le tour de la salle où ils se trouvaient et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les rideaux fermés d'un lit un peu plus loin. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent comme des profondeurs de sa mémoire, vagues comme s'il avait s'agi d'un rêve. Elle se rappela le beuglement de Hagrid alors qu'il allongeait leur professeur inerte sur ce même lit, le cri aigu de Mme Pomfresh qui s'était ensuivi. Elle se souvint que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter, que quelqu'un l'avait prise dans ses bras et déposée sur un second lit, et lui avait murmurée des mots rassurants. Alors elle s'était endormie.

" Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé " dit James, interrompant ses pensées.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil, et s'aperçut qu'il avait suivi son regard et fixait également les rideaux blancs.

" Mme Pomfresh refuse qu'on aille le voir " ajouta-t-il d'une voix atone.

C'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle remarqua les cernes qui marquaient le visage du jeune Gryffondor.

" Tu n'as pas dormi ? " s'enquit-elle.

" J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrivais pas " confessa-t-il d'une voix étranglée. " Je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre ces ricanements dans ma tête, et puis après, quand il s'est effondré… "

Sa voix lui fit brutalement défaut et James se tut, la tête baissée. Lily se contenta d'acquiescer. Cela aussi, elle se rappelait.

Les cris rageurs, les hurlements de colère, les piétinements obstinés, puis enfin, après une éternité, un sifflement général de dépit, un bruit de pas traînants, les pas d'enfants boudeurs, qui s'éloignaient. Il avait encore fallu un long moment avant que le silence ne revienne. Alors la lumière avait commencé à baisser. D'abord timidement, comme méfiante, puis soudain, comme à bout de forces, avec un empressement affolant. Les sigles sur le tronc d'Arbre de Lune avaient semblé s'éteindre tous d'un seul coup.

Avec circonspection, Lily avait ouvert les yeux, mais les ricanements n'étaient pas revenus. La nuit dans la Forêt Interdite était parfaitement calme et silencieuse. C'était le cri d'horreur de James qui l'avait rompu. Hagrid s'était relevé d'une secousse et avait poussivement couru vers le corps inanimé de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui gisait dans l'herbe de la clairière, sa robe pourpre en lambeaux et…

Deux doigts claquèrent devant les yeux de Lily et elle revint brutalement à la réalité.

" Pas la peine de repenser à ça, Lily " dit sévèrement James. " C'était assez de le vivre une seule fois… "

Malgré la nouveauté de la lueur sérieuse dans les yeux du Gryffondor, Lily ne put qu'être d'accord. Un moment de silence régna dans l'infirmerie à l'atmosphère sereine, avant que Lily ne reprenne doucement la parole :

" Tu as remarqué ? "

" Quoi donc ? " grogna l'adolescent sans la regarder, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

" On s'appelle par nos prénoms… "

James releva vivement la tête et la fixa d'un regard étonné qui lui arracha malgré elle un gloussement.

" J'en conclus que tu n'avais pas remarqué. "

James fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle se moquait de lui, puis sourit, considérant manifestement ça comme de bonne guerre. Il vint à Lily la pensée incongrue qu'il était plutôt mignon sans ses lunettes… Les bruits de vive discussion qui leur parvinrent à cet instant empêchèrent heureusement James d'apercevoir la teinte rosée que prenaient ses joues, puisqu'il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

" Ah ! " annonça-t-il avec un sourire. " Ne serait-ce pas là la voix de Sirius quand il fait du charme à notre chère infirmière ? "

Lily tendit à son tour l'oreille et distingua en effet la voix du Maraudeur en mode cajoleur. La distance ne leur permettait pas d'entendre ce qu'il disait, mais la réponse de Mme Pomfresh fut parfaitement claire :

" Non, non et non ! Ils ont besoin de repos et je ne veux pas que vous… "

Une autre voix, féminine celle-là, l'interrompit. James jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Lily.

" Anderson ? " murmura-t-il pour ne pas couvrir le reste de la conversation.

Lily ne dit rien, mais il lui avait bien semblé reconnaître la voix de son amie. Le silence se réinstalla un moment derrière la porte et ils purent presque voir l'infirmière jauger d'un regard acéré les adolescents devant elle. Finalement, elle abandonna :

" Bon, très bien ! Puisque vous semblez si décidés… Mais seulement dix minutes ! Et ne faites pas de bruit ou je vous mets à la porte ! "

Un vague chœur d'assentiment retentit et, l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit vivement, une flèche traversa la salle et deux bras s'agrippèrent au cou de James, le faisant subitement basculer en arrière.

" Sirius ! T'es lourd ! " parvint à souffler le jeune Gryffondor tout en tentant de respirer malgré l'étreinte.

" James ! Tu vas bien ? " s'exclama l'intéressé sans faire mine d'avoir entendu.

" Mr Black ! " s'offusqua immédiatement l'infirmière. " Veuillez baisser le ton, je vous prie ! "

Craignant manifestement qu'elle ne le contraigne à sortir, le Maraudeur prit aussitôt une mine repentante et lui jeta un regard désolé. James en profita pour finalement se dégager et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Plus lentement que Sirius, les deux autres Maraudeurs s'approchèrent à leur tour, suivis de près par les trois amies de Lily. Calmement, les nouveaux venus tirèrent des chaises ou s'installèrent à terre près du lit. Après leur avoir à tous jeté un coup d'œil méfiant, Mme Pomfresh sortit enfin.

Aussitôt, Anna se tourna vers Lily :

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé cette fois ? "

Mal à l'aise, James et Lily échangèrent un regard.

" On ne vous a rien dit ? " s'enquit James.

" Dumbledore a juste dit que vous aviez eu un accident dans la Forêt Interdite, mais que vous alliez bien " répondit July.

" Mais ça n'a pas empêché Sirius de monter aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux " ajouta nonchalamment Peter.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, puis reprit d'un ton taquin :

" En tout cas, il vous arrive beaucoup de choses dès que vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux… "

" Sirius ! " s'exclama James en se redressant violemment.

Lily envoya un regard assassin à l'adolescent qui s'en contrefichait royalement, occupé qu'il était à glousser de leur réaction. James se fit manifestement violence pour ne pas lui hurler quelque chose au visage, plus par crainte de l'infirmière qu'autre chose, puis un grand sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Sirius eut le malheur de ne pas s'en apercevoir avant que son meilleur ami ne lui saute dessus et ne se mette à le chatouiller impitoyablement.

" Il a tout du chien qui se roule par terre " fit remarquer Anna, l'air pas plus secoué que ça, en le regardant se tortiller au sol en gloussant pour éviter les attaques de James, en vain.

" Va te faire foutre, Anderson " réussit-il à hoqueter quand le second Maraudeur le lâcha pour se rasseoir d'un air satisfait.

Eloïse s'éclaircit la gorge de cet air qui voulait clairement dire : " je m'interroge sur leur santé mentale à tous deux mais comme ça ne me regarde pas, je ne poserais pas la question tout haut " pendant que July se penchait sur Sirius, qui essayait toujours de reprendre sa respiration, avec l'expression méfiante mais malgré tout intriguée d'une biologiste qui a horreur des serpents mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de les trouver intéressants.

Son examen prit rapidement fin quand Sirius trouva approprié de se redresser vivement en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Avec un petit cri, July bascula de sa chaise et atterrit au sol près d'Anna, qui haussa à peine un sourcil.

" Alors ? " relança Sirius comme si toute leur petite scène n'avait pas existé. " Vous ne nous avez toujours pas raconté… "

" Moins fort, Sirius ! " intervint Rémus à mi-voix. " Tu veux qu'elle nous fasse sortir ? "

Sirius lui jeta un regard à peine moins sombre que les jours précédents, mais demanda d'une voix un peu plus basse :

" De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle veut qu'on baisse la voix. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici… "

Les sept autres se retournèrent de façon subjective vers les rideaux tirés à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Oh… " émit Sirius, pris de court. " C'est qui ? " demanda-t-il à James et Lily.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la main de James l'en empêcha promptement.

" T'es folle ? " s'exclama-t-il. " Pas de cette manière-là ! "

Lily le fixa comme si c'était lui, le fou.

" Tu connais plusieurs moyens de parler, toi ? "

" De parler, j'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a plusieurs manières de traiter un Sirius Black " répliqua-t-il solennellement. " Soit tu lui sors tout sans te soucier des conséquences et ça a toutes les chances de te péter à la figure, soit tu tiens à garder tes tympans intacts et tu y vas avec des pincettes. "

" Hey ! " s'offusqua Sirius.

Parfaitement formés pour gérer ce genre de situation, Rémus et Peter se placèrent mine de rien de chaque côté de lui et lui saisirent chacun un bras sans tenir compte de ses virulentes protestations.

" Mais c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, James ? " s'agita-t-il inutilement.

" Vas-y, James, on est parés " annonça très sérieusement Rémus, approuvé d'un signe de tête par Peter.

" Voilà " commença le quatrième Maraudeur. " On n'était pas tous seuls quand on a eu ce petit " accident " dans la forêt. En fait… "

" Accouche ! " s'ulcéra Sirius.

" C'est Davies. "

Il y eut un instant de profond silence, avant que Rémus et Peter ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils avaient fait une grosse erreur : ils n'avaient plus de mains libres pour bâillonner Sirius. Fort heureusement, Eloïse remédia à leur problème.

" Ouf ! " souffla Rémus par-dessus les onomatopées étouffées que produisaient Sirius. " Merci, McDonald. "

" Je t'en prie. Après tout nous aussi, on risque d'être virées. "

" C'est ça que tu appelles " y aller avec des pincettes ? " " demanda Lily à James.

Le Gryffondor préféra ne pas répondre.

* * *

" Pfiouu ! " souffla James en s'affalant sur sa table de travail. " Vivement les vacances. "

" Tais-toi un peu, Potter " siffla Lily. " Et bosse ! "

" Tiens ! Ce n'est plus " James " ? " se moqua le Gryffondor. " Je suis vexé, Lily, vraiment… "

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour se pencher à nouveau sur son travail sans un mot de plus. Tous deux se trouvaient dans la salle de classe de Potions, occupés à trier les ingrédients de la réserve du Professeur Brouet. La pièce où ils étaient remisés était un véritable capharnaüm quand ils y étaient entrés pour la première fois, heureusement, au bout de deux soirées de détention, ils commençaient à en voir le bout. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Lily de rejeter régulièrement avec une grimace de dégoût des produits périmés depuis belle lurette.

" Je crois que je préférais encore la Forêt Interdite " dit à nouveau James au bout d'un moment. " Tu crois que Davies va bientôt revenir ? "

Lily soupira et se résigna à lui répondre.

" Je pense que oui, Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il allait s'en tirer. "

Ils frissonnèrent tous deux à la pensée que leur professeur aurait pu laisser la vie dans cet incident.

" James ? "

" Ah, tu me fais à nouveau l'honneur de m'appeler par mon prénom ? " railla-t-il.

Lily l'ignora et reprit :

" Je te trouve bien bavard, ce soir. "

Il y eut un petit silence avant que James ne soupire et pose le bocal qu'il tenait.

" Bah, j'imagine que je me rattrape. C'est toujours pas la joie entre Sirius et Rémus. "

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré. Evidemment, elle avait remarqué comme tout le monde que l'atmosphère était toujours aussi lourde chez les Maraudeurs.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, à la fin ? "

" Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'en sais rien ? "

Cette fois, elle se retourna franchement et le fixa d'un air étonné.

" Je croyais que les Maraudeurs se disaient tout ! "

" C'est ce que je croyais aussi. "

James ne la regardait pas. Renversé dans sa chaise, il fixait le plafond d'un air las.

" Enfin " ajouta-t-il en se redressant et en retournant à sa bile de lézard. " 'Plus qu'à espérer qu'ils finiront par se calmer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? " changea-t-il de sujet. " Enfin, tu rentres chez toi, mais vous avez prévu quelque chose de… "

" Je ne rentre pas chez moi " coupa-t-elle d'un ton polaire.

James arrêta net son mouvement et prit à son tour un air dérouté.

" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant alors… "

" Eh bien, pas cette année " interrompit-elle à nouveau d'un ton catégorique.

Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre la discussion, pourtant James se risqua à poser une dernière question :

" Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as décidé ? "

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, fronçant les sourcils.

" Je veux dire, tu n'as pas toi-même décidé de rester pour étudier à la bibliothèque, ou ce genre de choses ? " développa-t-il.

Elle le fixa un moment, puis avoua en se retournant :

" Non. "

Ce fut tout. James ne posa pas d'autres questions, et Lily ne fit pas mine de reprendre la discussion. Le reste de la détention se passa dans le silence, les laissant chacun à leurs pensées. Quand enfin le Professeur Brouet vint les renvoyer, ils retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor sans échanger un mot de plus et se quittèrent sur un vague " Bonne nuit ". Une fois blottie dans son lit, Lily se maudit d'avoir été aussi bavarde.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?' se réprimanda-t-elle. 'Ce n'est pas comme si ça le regardait, de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de ça…'

Et elle se retourna d'un mouvement agacé pour chercher le sommeil. De l'autre côté de la tour, dans le dortoir des garçons, James se décida finalement et s'empara d'une feuille de parchemin et d'une plume.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au son d'une voix bourrue familière.

'Hagrid ?' songea-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. 'Impossible, il est mort !'

" J'vais pas rester longtemps, M'dame " disait le demi-géant. " J'vous promets, j'veux juste voir comment y va. "

" Très bien, Hagrid " capitula une voix féminine. " Mais faites attention à ne pas le réveiller. L'Auror Davies a perdu beaucoup d'énergie, dormir ne peut que lui faire du bien. "

L'Auror Davies ? Le nom finit par le propulser hors de son hébétude d'épuisement et la mémoire des derniers mois lui revint. Qu'est-ce qui lui était tombé dessus pour qu'il se retrouve _encore_ à l'infirmerie ? Car c'était bien la voix de Mme Pomfresh qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure… Ah oui, les korrigans. James, Lily… Comment allaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

Des pas lourds se rapprochèrent de son lit et il entendit le bruissement des rideaux que l'on repousse sur le côté, suivi du grincement d'une chaise sous le poids considérable du Gardien des Clés et des Sceaux de Poudlard. Harry ne s'autorisa aucun mouvement avant d'avoir retrouvé la perception complète de son corps, qui s'avéra bien assez pénible : une fatigue extrême s'était emparée de chacun de ses membres et il se sentait comme enfoui dans une montagne de coton. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain jour de juin où il s'était réveillé d'un coma de deux semaines.

Quelle ironie ! Comparer une bande de korrigans à Voldemort… Si Harry avait été capable de mettre plus tôt un nom sur la menace qu'il avait ressentie dans l'air, il s'en serait certainement tiré avec une potion de régénération d'énergie. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de relever les signes indiquant le déplacement d'une bande de ces créatures et avait été obligé de recourir à une magie elfique qu'il maîtrisait très mal.

Le sort avait eu pour effet de le connecter momentanément à une sorte de conscience supérieure que seuls les elfes avaient développée envers les forêts. N'étant pas un elfe, Harry avait les plus grandes difficultés à comprendre seulement le concept de cette sorte de sixième sens qui permettait au peuple des bois, à force de concentration, de percevoir tout ce qui se passait dans leur milieu de vie avec une grande netteté, depuis la mise à bas d'une licorne jusqu'au déplacement d'une fourmi.

Fort heureusement, les elfes de la Forêt Interdite se trouvaient ce soir-là à l'affût car ils savaient que quelque chose de rare devait se produire. Sitôt que Harry eut commencé à tisser le sort, ils l'avaient repéré et mis en garde avec empressement qu'il se trouvait dans la région de la forêt la plus dangereuse.

Une grosse main calleuse vint se poser sur la sienne, interrompant ses pensées, puis un énorme soupir souleva les mèches qui couvraient son front.

" J'suis désolé, professeur " murmura Hagrid, d'une voix tellement plus basse que le volume habituel de ses chuchotements que Harry dut presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. " J'sers vraiment à rien. J'rais dû comprendre qu'c'était des korrigans. Et j'pouvais même pas vous aider ! "

Il y eut un son étrange qui rappela désagréablement à Harry les sanglots de son ami lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'Hermione. L'Auror sentit le rythme de ses battements de cœur s'affoler sensiblement. James et Lily n'avaient pas été blessés, n'est-ce pas ?

" L'Professeur Dumbledore 'rait mieux fait d'me laisser m'débrouiller, tiens. A quoi j'sers com' gardien d'Poudlard ? J'peux pas utiliser la magie, et y a tellement de personnes qui voudraient me virer s'ils savaient c'que j'suis vraiment… Un d'mi-géant à Poudlard ! Et les géants sont du côté d'Vous-Savez-Qui, 'videmment ! "

Harry comprit que son ami ne s'adressait même plus à lui. Il se contentait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps déjà, et ce que son peu d'utilité durant l'incident dans la forêt n'avait fait que confirmer. La main sur la sienne tremblait au rythme des sanglots qui agitaient le corps massif, et Harry se maudit de n'avoir pas accordé plus d'attention à son ami demi-géant depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. Il était temps de réparer ça, et plus que temps.

" A quoi j'sers ? " répéta Hagrid d'une voix rendue presque inaudible par les larmes.

Harry tourna doucement son visage vers lui, puis, sans tenir compte de la lourdeur de ses membres, posa sa seconde main sur celle du garde-chasse de Poudlard, qui l'accueillit par un hoquet de surprise.

" A quoi sert un atout caché dans une partie de cartes cruciale ? " répondit-il doucement.

Harry se risqua à ouvrir les paupières malgré les protestations récalcitrantes de ses muscles engourdis, et scruta le visage rouge et humide devant lui. Au-dessus de la barbe luisante de larmes, les yeux brillants de Hagrid le fixaient.

" A quoi sert une baguette là où l'on ne voit qu'un parapluie ? A quoi sert une résistance de géant là où on n'attend que du sang humain ? Avez-vous oublié le pouvoir du secret, Hagrid ? Dans un bras de fer comme celui que nous jouons aujourd'hui, chaque secret que nous parvenons à garder peut se révéler salvateur. Croyez-moi, vous disposez d'un potentiel bien plus grand que vous ne le pensez. "

Harry se souvint de cette nuit où, du sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, il avait vu Hagrid se jeter sur ses assaillants avec une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais observé jusque là chez le paisible demi-géant. Les corps des employés du Ministère avaient volé haut, cette nuit-là.

" Par-dessus tout, Hagrid " reprit-il, " vous êtes un homme profondément bon, et quiconque dirait le contraire en se fondant sur vos origines serait non seulement un menteur, mais encore un fieffé crétin. "

Là-dessus, Harry se détourna et ôta ses mains de celles du demi-géant pour s'étirer précautionneusement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un grognement de douleur en sentant ses muscles protester plus violemment que jamais. A côté de lui, Hagrid profita de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas pour sortir son mouchoir et se moucher bruyamment, avant de s'essuyer la figure.

" 'Scusez-moi, professeur " dit-il d'un ton humble. " J'voulais pas vous réveiller. "

" Cessez de vous excuser à tout bout de champ, mon ami. Vous n'y êtes pour rien " rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant lentement.

Il y eut un moment de silence que Harry ne se résigna pas à rompre, sentant confusément que Hagrid avait encore quelque chose à dire. Finalement, le garde-chasse se racla la gorge et demanda presque timidement :

" Vous… Vous n'direz rien, pas vrai ? "

" A propos de votre " généalogie ", vous voulez dire ? " répondit Harry. " Certainement pas ! Je vous l'ai dit, les secrets ont un énorme poids par les temps qui courent. "

Hagrid hocha la tête, manifestement rassuré, puis ajouta, comme par une arrière-pensée :

" Et… hum… quand à mon parapluie… "

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux et fit un geste désinvolte de la main :

" Il n'y a absolument rien de bizarre à ce que vous emmeniez votre parapluie dès que vous sortez dans la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid. Après tout, le temps change très vite en Angleterre. "

Hagrid le rejoignit dans son rire, puis tapota maladroitement sa main.

" Merci, professeur " dit-il finalement.

Harry lui sourit, puis serra la grosse main dans la sienne.

" De rien, mon ami. "

Cette fois, Hagrid réagit au terme " mon ami " et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis, rencontrant ses yeux, il hocha la tête avec hésitation, puis avec plus de franchise, et sourit en retour. C'est à ce moment précis que les rideaux blancs s'ouvrirent vivement devant l'infirmière en chef de Poudlard.

" Mais qu'est-ce que… Ah ! " s'exclama-t-elle en s'apercevant que Harry était assis et parfaitement alerte. " Hagrid ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas le réveiller ! "

Le temps que le demi-géant bredouille quelques excuses, Mme Pomfresh était déjà partie en coup de vent. Elle revint un instant plus tard avec un gobelet de potion verdâtre fumante, et se mit en devoir de chasser le Gardien des Clés et des Sceaux de Poudlard.

" Vous pourrez parfaitement le voir quand il ira mieux ! " affirma-t-elle en le reconduisant autoritairement à la porte.

" Euh… Bon… Très bien… Euh… " marmonna Hagrid, pris de court.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui le salua d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire.

" A bientôt, Hagrid ! " lança-t-il.

" Ouais, 'bientôt professeur " répondit Hagrid avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Mme Pomfresh et de passer promptement la porte ouverte.

L'infirmière revint vers le lit avec la mine sévère qu'elle arborait pour les élèves turbulents, tendit son gobelet à l'Auror et attendit qu'il le vide. Harry grimaça au goût horrible de la mixture mais l'avala sans faire d'histoire, et fut récompensé par une diminution presque immédiate de la tension dans ses muscles.

" Vous feriez bien de vous reposer, maintenant " dit-elle d'un ton qui évoquait plus un ordre qu'un conseil.

Harry la regarda repasser les rideaux du lit et se retourner pour les fermer.

" Dites-moi, Mme Pomfresh " interpella-t-il alors qu'elle se détournait.

La jeune infirmière lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

" Comment vont Mr Potter et Miss Evans ? "

" Oh ! Parfaitement bien, ils sont sortis il y a deux jours. Maintenant, dormez ! " ajouta-t-elle d'un ton presque féroce.

Harry sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine, retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement, et ne put résister à la tentation de taquiner l'infirmière :

" Je pensais tout de même que vous aviez l'oreille plus fine que cela. Vous avez mis en certain temps à nous entendre, Hagrid et moi " fit-il remarquer comme pour lui-même.

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard indigné et se retourna avec un " Humph ! ", mais Harry avait eu le temps de voir ses joues rougir.

'Ah, Pompom, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, ça ne l'est pas non plus d'écouter aux rideaux' songea-t-il avec amusement, avant de se recoucher et de laisser la potion agir.

* * *

James attendit la fin de leur dernière détention pour se décider à parler à Lily. Le Professeur Brouet venait d'examiner leur travail et avait donné un vague assentiment, ce qui était déjà beaucoup puisqu'elle devait très probablement chercher à mémoriser où se trouvait maintenant chaque ingrédient pour ne pas avoir à se creuser la tête en les cherchant plus tard. Toujours est-il qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant tous deux dans le couloir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

" Ouf ! " souffla James. " Pas mécontent que ce soit fini. Et dire que Davies n'est toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie… "

" Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin " répondit Lily.

" C'est vrai ? " s'enthousiasma-t-il. " C'est Sirius qui doit être heureux… Dommage que le départ en vacances soit après-demain, on ne le reverra pas avant la rentrée. "

" Moi, j'aurais tout le loisir de le voir " fit-elle remarquer.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'il part en vacances, lui aussi ? "

" Ca m'étonnerait, il est assigné à la défense de Poudlard. "

" Hum… "

James ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis reprit prudemment :

" Lily, je… enfin… "

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait James Potter bégayer. S'apercevant de son regard, il lâcha tout de go :

" Tu peux venir chez moi pour les vacances, si tu veux. "

Lily s'arrêta net et le fixa comme s'il lui était soudain poussé des cornes de cerf sur la tête.

" Je te demande pardon ? "

" Ne fais pas cette tête là, Lily. Tu n'as pas l'air si heureuse que ça de rester à Poudlard, et puisque tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait. Si je me suis trompé, alors tant pis " dit-il d'un ton presque acide.

Lily le soupesa du regard pendant qu'il se détournait et reprenait son chemin.

" Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas encore à m'embobiner, Potter ? "

James stoppa net et se retourna vers elle.

" J'ai essayé de te draguer cette année ? " demanda-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

Lily plissa les yeux et y réfléchit quelques instants. Prenant son silence comme réponse, il continua :

" Alors explique-moi pourquoi je m'y remettrais tout d'un coup ? "

" Un sursaut de virilité, peut-être ? " suggéra-t-elle innocemment.

" Très drôle, Evans " siffla-t-il, puis il se retourna à nouveau.

" Et tes parents ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte en le suivant.

" Je leur ai écrit hier soir. Ils sont d'accord " dit-il laconiquement.

" Tu leur as demandé sans même savoir si je… "

" J'ai juste demandé la permission de te le proposer " s'agaça-t-il. " Bon sang, Evans, ne sois pas aussi parano ! Je n'essaye pas de te demander en mariage, que je sache ! "

" Encore heureux " murmura-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

James renifla mais n'ajouta rien.

" De toute façon, je ne peux pas vous gêner " conclut-elle. " Noël est une fête de famille. "

James se retint de lui demander ce qui clochait avec sa famille à elle, et laissa à la place un ricanement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

" Tu plaisantes ? Sirius est déjà passé par là, et il n'a pas cessé de leur marteler que tu étais, je cite, " la femme idéale pour moi ", fin de la citation. En bref, ma mère meure d'envie de te connaître et je ne compte plus les plaisanteries de mon père là-dessus… "

" Tu plaisantes ? " demanda Lily, estomaquée.

" Pas aujourd'hui, désolé. Mais j'aimerais bien, crois-moi… Première neige " annonça-t-il à la Grosse Dame somnolant dans son cadre, qui marmonna un vague " Aussi tôt dans la saison ? " et leur ouvrit le passage.

" J'aimerais dire deux mots là-dessus à Black " gronda-t-elle en franchissant la porte.

Le portrait se referma et James se tourna vers elle avec un air désabusé :

" Crois-moi, ça n'y changerait rien. Je lui en ai déjà " parlé " un certain nombre de fois et il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire lâcher le morceau. Enfin bref, puisque tu ne veux pas, pas la peine de s'étendre là-dessus " conclut-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

" Euh… James ? " le rappela Lily, prise d'une soudaine impulsion.

James attendit la suite en s'interrogeant sur sa facilité à passer de " Potter " à " James " sans aucun état d'âme.

" Je ne suis pas sure que mes parents seraient d'accord " murmura-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

James lui fit de nouveau face, comprenant qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

" On part dans deux jours " lui rappela-t-il. " Si tu envoies une lettre par hibou express le plus tôt possible, la réponse peut te revenir largement à temps. "

Il l'observa qui jugeait sa suggestion, puis sembla la trouver bonne.

" Seulement, Lily ? " rappela-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

La jeune fille le fixa d'un air interrogatif.

" Dis-toi bien que tu serais sûrement moins bien protégée chez moi qu'à Poudlard. Nous ne disposons pas de toutes les protections qu'il y a ici, et ma famille a toujours fait une cible intéressante pour les Mangemorts. "

Lily le fixa un instant, étonnée par sa franchise. James se surprit à espérer que cela ne la découragerait pas, et que ses parents accepteraient qu'elle quitte Poudlard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la savoir seule ici pour toutes les fêtes.

" Vous avez quand même des protections, non ? " demanda-t-elle, et James ne reconnut que de la curiosité dans sa voix.

" Oui, évidemment " répondit-il en haussant les épaules. " Toutes les familles de sorciers en ont, et comme nous ne sommes pas vraiment à l'abri de toutes attaques, les nôtres sont assez fortes. Mais mes parents ont quand même demandé de l'aide pour les vacances. "

" De l'aide ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Dans la même lettre où ils m'ont permis de t'inviter, ils m'ont annoncé que quelqu'un allait venir pour les fêtes afin d'assurer notre protection. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de prendre un surcroît de précautions, tout d'un coup, mais ils ne me parlent pas de tout " dit-il en haussant les épaules. " En tout cas, puisqu'ils m'ont accordé leur permission, c'est qu'ils pensent quand même qu'il n'y a pas trop de risques. "

Il y eut un instant de silence, et James dut se retenir de joindre les mains pour prier qu'elle vienne.

'Ca va vraiment mal, mon pauvre James' se dit-il, affligé.

" Je vais leur écrire " reprit subitement Lily.

James hocha la tête et lui sourit :

" Comme tu voudras " dit-il avant de repartir vers son dortoir.

" James ! "

" Hum ? " demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

" Merci. "

" Euh… Je t'en prie " parvint-il à articuler, pris de court.

Lily ne dit rien de plus et partit se coucher, le laissant seul dans la Salle Commune.

* * *

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour se déversait à flots par les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

'Je passe vraiment trop de temps dans cette salle' se réprimanda-t-il vaguement. 'Je finis par la connaître par cœur… encore plus que le bureau d'Albus, d'ailleurs.'

Un coup d'œil circonspect lui apprit que Pompom ne se trouvait pas dans les parages immédiats. Le plus silencieusement possible, il entreprit de se lever et de revêtir ses habits qui l'attendaient sur une chaise à proximité. Il en était à pester contre ses cheveux longs qui auraient eu bien besoin d'un coup de peigne quand l'infirmière entra finalement. Elle l'eut à peine aperçu qu'elle s'immobilisa, les poings sur les hanches :

" Harry Davies ! " s'offusqua-t-elle. " Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? Il est hors de question que vous sortiez ! "

" Navré, très chère infirmière " répliqua-t-il en enfilant ses bottes. " Mais il se trouve que je dois prendre le Pouldard Express aujourd'hui. "

Pompom le fixa d'un air sceptique :

" Vous ne restez pas à Poudlard pour les fêtes ? "

" Eh non, j'ai demandé un congé exceptionnel. Thomson et O'Brien resteront tous deux ici, cela sera largement suffisant pour protéger le peu d'élèves qui ne rentrent pas chez eux. Vous n'auriez pas une brosse à cheveux à me prêter, par hasard ? " ajouta-t-il en désignant les longues mèches qui s'entremêlaient dans son dos.

L'infirmière ne bougea pas et le fixa d'un air de gorgone.

" Vous n'allez certainement pas sortir de cette infirmerie aujourd'hui ! Vous pourrez toujours quitter l'école plus tard, mais je ne… "

" Non, non " refusa Harry d'un signe de tête. " Je dois partir aujourd'hui même, Mme Pomfresh. Cas d'urgence. "

Harry finit par mettre la main sur sa baguette et tira promptement partie de ses cours de Transformation : un instant plus tard, une brosse à cheveux se tenait en lieu et place de sa lampe de chevet. Pompom le regarda faire avec désapprobation, mais Harry ne savait même plus si elle était toujours opposée à son départ ou si elle déplorait la perte d'une de ses lampes. Au cas où, il prit note de retransformer la brosse dès qu'il en aurait fini avec elle.

" Le directeur est-il au courant ? " finit-elle par grogner.

" Bien sûr " assura Harry, " et il a donné sa permission. "

" Mais c'était avant que vous ne soyez blessé ! " rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

" Je ne suis pas blessé, Pompom — au fait, je peux vous appeler Pompom ? — juste un peu fatigué. "

" Fatigué ? " cria-t-elle d'incrédulité. " Vous aviez perdu les deux tiers de votre énergie magique et… "

" Vous me sous-estimez, Pompom " fit-il mine de se vexer. " Je vous assure que je dispose de bien plus de ressources que cela. Autrement, je ne me serais certainement pas réveillé au bout de deux jours. Donc, vous voyez, je ne vais pas m'écrouler après trois pas. "

Pompom le fixa comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, puis parut se reprendre.

" Dites ce que vous voudrez, un simple rituel de repousse-korrigans n'aurait pas dû vous laisser dans un état pareil " dit-elle.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et agita sa baguette en direction de sa brosse à cheveux flambant neuve. L'infirmière eut un reniflement en voyant sa lampe de chevet reprendre forme, arborant nouvellement deux ou trois poils de sanglier dressés sur l'abat-jour. Harry prit un air gêné.

" Nul n'est parfait " marmonna-t-il en étudiant le nouvel abat-jour.

Pompom s'empara de sa baguette au moment où il la levait de nouveau.

" D'accord ! Vous pouvez sortir ! " s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

" Vous êtes sûr ? " demanda Harry, faussement perplexe.

" Oui ! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de voir une de mes lampes de cheveux… euh, je veux dire, de chevet, disparaître au profit d'un sanglier ! Maintenant, dehors ! "

* * *

Le soudain affaissement du dossier de son fauteuil convainquit James de tourner la tête vers le pourquoi du dit affaissement.

" Evans ! " salua Sirius d'un ton désinvolte. " Que nous vaut ta présence ? "

Lily l'ignora royalement et garda les yeux fixés sur James.

" Il y a une bibliothèque, chez toi ? " demanda-t-elle.

James et renifla de dédain et répondit :

" Même si ça ne m'étonne pas de toi de me demander ça, Lily, on n'est pas des sauvages, chez les Potter. "

" C'est quoi, cette discussion ? " intervint à nouveau Sirius.

Cette fois, même James l'ignora.

" Et vous avez des livres sur les auras ? " poursuivit-elle.

James la fixa un instant d'un air perplexe, avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Un sourire purement maraudeuresque naquit sur ses lèvres.

" Ca peut se trouver… "

" Alors, je suis d'accord " dit-elle finalement.

A sa grande surprise, elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Interloqué, James finit par la serrer et elle partit aussitôt rejoindre Anderson. Toutes deux s'emparèrent de leurs valises puis sortirent de la Salle Commune, sûrement pour aller rejoindre leurs deux amies Serdaigle dans le Grand Hall en attendant le départ. Une main tira brusquement sur sa robe, ramenant son attention vers les trois autres Maraudeurs. Sirius le fixait d'un air contrarié, probablement vexé d'avoir été exclus de la conversation.

" C'est quoi, cette entourloupe, James ? " interrogea-t-il.

James se maudit de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Maintenant, il allait sûrement avoir droit à une crise de son meilleur ami.

" Pendant qu'on était en détention, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer chez elle pour les vacances, alors je lui avais proposé de les passer chez moi " résuma-t-il en étudiant attentivement Sirius, cherchant les premières traces de froncement de sourcils.

Trois regards abasourdis se tournèrent vers lui, Peter en oubliant sur le coup qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa baguette qu'il avait accidentellement laissé traîner au fond de sa malle — maintenant remplie, bien sûr. Puis, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Sirius éclata de rire en lui flaquant une grande claque dans le dos.

" Eh ben, James, tu te décides enfin à contre-attaquer ! A quand la demande en mariage ? "

James redressa ses lunettes d'un air menaçant.

" Sirius… " prononça-t-il d'un traînant.

Son meilleur ami cessa aussitôt de se contorsionner de rire et sauta d'un bond sur ses pieds, James se lançant immédiatement à sa poursuite.

" Nan ! Pas les chatouilles ! " implora Patmol.

" Tu l'as cherché ! "

Peter les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils contournaient au pas de course un groupe de cinquième années qui venaient de descendre les escaliers du dortoir des filles, sautaient par-dessus le tas de valises des seconde années et esquivaient de justesse un première année qui, la tête enfouie dans sa malle, ne les avait pas entendu approcher.

" Peter ! " appela Rémus d'un ton triomphant. " Je l'ai ! "

Queudver se tourna vers son ami pour le voir brandir sa baguette.

" Ouf ! " soupira-t-il de soulagement. " Merci, Rémus, je commençais à me demander si je ne l'avais pas plutôt laissé dans le dortoir… "

Rémus pouffa, puis désigna la malle.

" Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à ranger tout ça… "

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à la masse informe de vêtements, de livres et de rouleaux de parchemin qu'était devenue sa valise après la fouille en règle que lui et Rémus lui avaient fait subir.

" Hum… " fit-il d'un ton peu inspiré.

Le lycanthrope et lui échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu, puis Peter tassa la montagne de ses affaires et referma paisiblement la malle.

" Ta mère ne va pas être très heureuse " fit remarquer Rémus, mine de rien.

Peter fit un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

" Je ferais en sorte qu'elle n'en sache rien, alors… "

Rémus pouffa, appréciant que Queudver apprenne à minimiser les choses. Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé, ces derniers mois…

" Il faudrait que je me débrouille pour ranger pendant le trajet, quand même… "

Oui, enfin, c'était toujours Peter, se dit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius s'écroula dans le fauteuil près d'eux, hors d'haleine. James les rejoignit un moment plus tard, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et Patmol veilla à ce qu'il reste à distance respective d'un coup d'œil méfiant.

" De toute façon " continua James, " je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en rirais, Sirius. Après tout, elle sera là à chaque fois que tu viendras… "

Sirius mit quelques secondes à réaliser, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

" Oh, non ! " gémit-il d'un ton dramatique en se rejetant en arrière. " Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça, James ? Une préfète dans les pattes pendant toutes les vacances… "

" Et pas question que tu nous évites pendant toutes les fêtes " ajouta James d'un air sadique. " Mon père irait te chercher par la peau des fesses ! "

Sirus lui jeta un regard noir et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, la mine boudeuse. James en profita pour se tourner vers les deux autres avec un énorme sourire.

" On y va ? " suggéra-t-il.

* * *

Vu du haut du majestueux escalier de marbre, le Grand Hall offrait toujours une vue impressionnante les veilles de vacances : les quelques centaines d'élèves de Poudlard, de tous âges et de tous sexes, se tenaient rassemblés en groupes compacts, leurs valises à leurs pieds, éparpillés sur toute la surface de la salle. Chacun faisait ses adieux à ceux qui restaient au château ou à ceux qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de voir durant le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express, circulant pour cela d'un rassemblement à un autre. Les premières années échangeaient d'un ton enthousiaste leurs adresses et leurs aînés se promettaient mutuellement de s'écrire.

'Non, décidément,' décida Harry, 'Voldemort ou pas, peu importe l'époque, Poudlard restera toujours Poudlard.'

Harry s'appuya à la rambarde polie de l'escalier en attendant le départ, sa malle soigneusement rétrécie pesant dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de descendre se joindre aux professeurs qui patientaient près des énormes portes en discutant gravement. Si c'était pour les entendre tous s'enquérir de sa santé, ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine… Il avait survécu à pire, que diable !

Au lieu de cela, il se mit donc en devoir de retrouver les étudiants dont il avait décidé de changer la vie. Lily se trouvait près de ses trois amies, son insigne de préfète bien en vue sur son uniforme, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que tout se passait bien. A l'opposé de la salle, il trouva les quatre Maraudeurs, plongés dans une discussion avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry sourit, imaginant sans pouvoir les entendre les conseils que James leur donnait de s'entraîner au moins une fois durant les vacances… Classique.

" Tu n'as pas l'air agonisant. "

Harry avait beau avoir l'habitude de ses approches en douce, il eut du mal à retenir un sursaut en s'apercevant que le dernier de sa liste se trouvait justement à côté de lui. Severus prit note de sa réaction et le manifesta par un léger rictus.

" Tu te moques d'un professeur, Severus ? " le taquina Harry. " Fais attention, qui te dit que je ne vais pas t'enlever de points pour insolence ? "

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, mais reprit son masque d'impassibilité.

" Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? " reprit Harry. " Comment ça, " agonisant " ? "

" Rien d'autre qu'un fantasme de Zabini, j'imagine " dit-il en haussant les épaules. " Il avait l'air persuadé qu'il faudrait te renvoyer au Ministère dans une boîte. "

" Comme c'est charmant " rétorqua Harry, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. " Je m'en souviendrais, de ça… "

Severus ne put retenir un ricanement.

" Tu rentres chez toi " constata l'Auror en remarquant la valise que le Serpentard portait.

" Humm " acquiesça-t-il en détournant le regard vers le Grand Hall, morose.

" Wow, quel enthousiasme " railla gentiment Harry.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, manifestement sur les nerfs.

" Allez, Severus " tempéra le professeur. " Tout ira bien, ils ne te forceront à rien tant que tu ne seras pas majeur. "

" Je sais " se contenta-t-il de reconnaître.

Harry l'observa attentivement, guettant les signes de nervosité auquel l'homme qu'il avait connu comme Severus Snape ne l'avait que peu habitué : le visage un peu trop renfrogné, le regard légèrement fuyant, ce tic de laisser ses cheveux pendre pour cacher son expression… Même si Severus n'avait pas encore acquis toute la pratique de l'homme mûr qu'il avait côtoyé, son habilité à cacher ses sentiments lui fit ressentir un pincement de cœur. S'il avait pu avoir une vie plus facile, il n'aurait pas eu à apprendre ses réflexes. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas tout changer, il devait se contenter de ce qui était à sa portée…

" Tu restes ici, n'est-ce pas ? " interrogea le Serpentard sans le regarder.

Harry sentit l'amertume dans sa voix et en fut étonné.

" Non " répondit-il. " Je ne reste pas. "

Severus se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea, surpris.

" Vraiment ? "

Harry s'attendit à ce qu'il lui demande comme Pompom pourquoi il ne restait pas pour accomplir son rôle de gardien de Poudlard, mais au lieu de cela, Severus demanda :

" Alors où puis-je te contacter, au cas où ? "

* * *

_Au cas où certains seraient incurablement en manque, je renouvelle mon conseil d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux magnifiques dessins de Shinia Marina, dont les adresses se trouvent dans ma biographie. Encore merci à toi, Shinia ! ^_^ Et n'oubliez pas : une petite review n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! (une grosse non plus, remarquez bien, mais on ne va pas en demander trop…)_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Notes :** Aïe, aïe ! Non, pitié, pas les tomates ! TT_TT Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce retard immonde, sachez que je m'en sens mille fois coupable ! (évidemment, me direz-vous, personne d'autre ne pourrait l'être à ma place…) Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand vous saurez que je viens de passer toute l'après-midi à finir ce chapitre, qui n'était même pas à moitié commencé (pas taper !), sachant qu'il est approximativement 20 heures… le soir de Noël ! Mais bon, voilà, je tenais à vous l'offrir pour Noël… Une sorte de cadeau de réconciliation, vous voyez ? ^.^

**Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! Merci aussi à JKR, qui s'est enfin décidé à sortir le tome 5 en anglais, ce qui me vaut la présence de tant de nouvelles paires d'yeux qui attendent impatiemment mes nouveaux chapitres… J'ai déjà passé beaucoup de temps sur l'ordi, aujourd'hui, alors je ne ferais encore une fois aucun remerciement plus poussé à mes revieweurs, mais sachez que je vous lis tous et que ça me motive énormément pour la suite. Enfin, je pense que je vais quand même faire une petite exception pour darkrogue, qui a failli me faire avoir un souffle au cœur en affirmant que ma fic puisse être meilleure que le "Miroir de Peut-être" ! Venant de toi, ça fait encore plus d'effet, merci beaucoup !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Où Antony Eddings manque mourir d'apoplexie.

* * *

Le lourd ciel gris de décembre se déroulait à perte de vue, dominant la plaine britannique. Un hibou se découpa un bref instant sur le fond sombre, puis obliqua vers le nord. Fasciné, Sirius observait la lente descente des flocons blancs, les deux mains plaquées contre la vitre d'un wagon du Poudlard Express.

" De la neige ! " s'exclama-t-il, ravi. " Le seul point positif de l'hiver ! "

" Elle est arrivée vraiment tôt, cette année " fit remarquer Rémus.

Un livre à la main, il fixait d'un air songeur le paysage qui se devinait à travers un voile blanc encore timide. Peter referma sa malle avec un claquement de cuir maltraité et descendit de la banquette où il s'était juché afin d'avoir une vue directe sur son contenu.

" J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt faire des batailles de neige " dit-il avec une mine réjouie. " Tu nous inviteras, James ? "

" Bien sûr ! Le terrain du manoir est génial, pour les batailles " répondit-il en se rasseyant avec un large sourire.

" Il faut prier pour qu'elle tienne, alors. "

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles de Rémus.

" On devrait bientôt arriver en gare " observa Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

" Une chance, Peter a fini son rangement " plaisanta Rémus.

" Bon ! " dit James d'un air sévère. " Tu n'oublies pas de venir régulièrement, Patmol ? "

" Ca va, ça va, j'avais compris ! " grimaça faussement Sirius en roulant des yeux. " Bien que je me passerais volontiers de devoir me trouver aussi souvent en présence de Evans… Mais enfin, " ajouta-t-il, une étincelle espiègle dans les yeux, " je comprends que tu aies besoin de moi pour détendre l'atmosphère entre ta dulcinée et toi. Après tout, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi doué en la matière que moi… "

La porte du wagon coulissa soudainement, les faisant tous sursauter.

" Quelle matière ? " demanda Lily, plissant suspicieusement les yeux.

" Evans ! " s'exclama Sirius d'un ton offusqué. " Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ? "

" A ta place, Lily, je ne me soucierais même pas de demander " intervint Anderson d'une voix plate. " Les seules matières en lesquelles Black serait susceptible d'avoir quelque capacité ne sont certainement pas dignes d'intérêt. "

Au lieu de rétorquer immédiatement, Sirius posa un long regard terne sur la Gryffondor. Anna finit par lever les yeux et un sourcil interrogateur à son intention.

" Tu es obligée de me déblatérer tout ça sans même lever le nez de ton bouquin, Anderson ? " soupira-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Anna se contenta de hausser les épaules et de baisser à nouveau le regard sur le lourd volume qui reposait sur ses avant-bras. Sirius poussa un second soupir dramatique et fit mine de s'appuyer douloureusement sur Peter.

" Cette fille est une morte-vivante ! Je suis sûr que quand elle était petite, elle s'est fait bouffer par des bouquins… "

Il se redressa soudain, comme frappé par un éclair de génie.

" Eh ! Mais oui, c'est ça ! Elle s'est fait bouffer, et maintenant les livres la contrôlent ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est obligée d'aller tout le temps à la bibliothèque, pour qu'ils puissent renouveler leur emprise ! "

Un ange passa. James se tourna vers Lily :

" Vous veniez pour… ? " interrogea-t-il poliment.

* * *

Confortablement assis en tailleur, Harry rouvrit paresseusement les yeux lorsque le vent dans ses cheveux commença à perdre de sa force. A l'extrémité de la longue ligne sinueuse du Poudlard Express, la gare de King's Cross se dessinait déjà, plus proche de seconde en seconde.

Harry observa avec intérêt la rue moldue surchargée par les embouteillages de fin de journée qui défilait à côté de la voie ferrée magique. Malgré le vacarme de la locomotive à vapeur, aucun des moldus ne releva les yeux de son volant, persuadés qu'ils étaient d'avoir affaire à un train de marchandises tout à fait normal. Il est vrai que l'apparence du Poudlard Express devait être quelque peu différente pour eux… Harry ressentit un étrange picotement lorsque le wagon qu'il avait choisi passa au travers des barrières Repousse-Moldus et des sortilèges défensifs qui barraient la sortie du quai 9 ¾.

Il frémit brièvement en songeant à ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il avait été désigné comme menace potentielle, puis grimaça et décida qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le train ralentit encore et il distingua des visages stupéfaits comme les familles sorcières qui attendaient leurs rejetons commençaient à le remarquer. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent tout à fait, et Harry put se lever sans craindre de basculer. En dessous de lui, les portes s'ouvrirent et il entendit des voix familières poursuivre une conversation houleuse.

" Tu délires, Evans ! " s'exclama Sirius, presque hurlant de rire. " A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à l'infirmerie, pas en train de jouer les funambules sur un train en pleine marche ! "

" Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Black ! " coupa la préfète d'une voix aigre.

" Calmez-vous, vous deux ! " intervint la voix calme de Rémus. " Tu admettras que c'est un peu difficile à gober, Evans, mais on peut facilement s'en assurer. Il faut juste qu'on avance un peu, et… "

" Ne restez pas dans le passage ! " gronda soudain Thomson, faisant manifestement irruption derrière eux.

" Désolée, Professeur ! " répondit promptement July Backson.

L'Auror grogna vaguement quelque chose, puis Harry l'entendit sauter sur le quai. Il imagina très bien son collègue levant les yeux d'un air impatient et sourit en finissant de rattacher ses cheveux malmenés par le fort courant d'air. Des murmures estomaqués provenaient des personnes assemblées plus bas qui le regardaient faire, mais il n'en tint pas compte et s'approcha du bord du wagon. Thomson émit un grognement en le voyant s'accroupir au bord du toit, se laisser tomber et se réceptionner souplement au sol.

" Alors ? "

" Rien à signaler ! " affirma Harry d'un ton désinvolte. " Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis attendu… "

Thomson fit un court hochement de tête qui pouvait dire n'importe quoi, puis se détourna. Harry adressa un sourire et un signe de la main aux huit élèves, Gryffondors et Serdaigles confondus, qui le regardèrent passer sans bouger d'un iota.

" Alors, qui délirait ? " s'enquit Lily en levant un sourcil suggestif vers Sirius.

" James ! " les coupa la voix grave de George Potter dans la foule. " Par ici ! "

James aperçut ses parents et ceux de Peter qui se frayaient un chemin dans la cohue et sourit. Les adultes les rejoignirent rapidement et Peter se trouva bientôt enserré dans la forte étreinte de sa mère. Petite et potelée, Mme Pettigrow ne consentit à lâcher son fils que pour lui demander s'il était sûr de n'avoir rien oublié d'utile dans son dortoir. James retint un sourire en se demandant ce qu'elle aurait dit si Rémus n'avait pas retrouvé sa baguette…

" Bonjour, fils ! " s'exclama Georges, le serrant contre lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

James grogna et parvint à s'extraire de sa poigne.

" Quand apprendras-tu à laisser mes cheveux tranquilles ! " geignit-il. " Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un Potter anormal ! "

" Humph ! " émit son père en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air faussement pincé. " J'ai toujours la myopie, pour ça ! "

" Vous avouerez quand même que ce n'est pas la meilleure part de l'héritage Potter " plaisanta Sirius. " C'est vraiment dommage, vous n'aurez jamais le charme fou de James ! "

" Charme fou ? " releva Georges avec un sourire.

" Evidemment ! Demandez à Evans, par exemple… "

" Sirius ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, aies la bonté de tenir ta langue ! " intervint James d'un ton menaçant.

" Moi, je trouve mon mari très bien comme il est… " déclara Mme Potter, entrant dans le jeu en riant.

" Merci, Anne " feignit de soupirer de soulagement Georges.

" … Même si tout homme a ses défauts, évidemment. "

Trois regards outrés se posèrent sur elle et elle leur répondit par un sourire espiègle, puis les ignora en se tournant vers Lily.

" Tu dois être Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-elle d'un ton presque avide. " Sirius nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. "

" C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre " marmonna-t-elle en jetant un regard noir au concerné, pendant que James surveillait d'un œil acéré son père qui semblait prêt à éclater de rire.

'Merlin, il ne plaisantait vraiment pas' gémit-elle intérieurement.

Néanmoins, elle accepta sans rechigner la poignée de main de Mr et Mme Potter. Rémus en profita pour s'approcher de James :

" Il faut que j'y ailles, James " le prévint-il. " Mes parents doivent m'attendre à l'extérieur de la gare. "

James jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, que la proximité de la pleine lune rendait pâle comme jamais. Bien sûr, Mr et Mme Lupin ne voudraient pas perdre de temps : l'hiver s'annonçait déjà par des jours chacun plus court que le précédent et la nuit ne tarderait plus très longtemps à tomber. Malgré leurs longues discussions sur le sujet, James eut encore un pincement de cœur à la pensée de laisser Rémus seul.

" Ok. Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te prévenir quand tu pourras venir à la maison. "

" D'accord. A la prochaine ! "

Le jeune lycanthrope jeta un regard rapide à Sirius, mais Patmol semblait très occupé à observer les Potter et Lily faire connaissance. Presque trop occupé. Avec un léger soupir, il se tourna vers Peter et partit lui faire ses adieux. Quelques instants plus tard, les Pettigrow décidèrent à leur tour de rentrer tandis que les parents des amies de Lily les rejoignaient. Les Potter les saluèrent un court moment, puis prirent eux aussi le chemin de la sortie. Anne prit Lily à part dans une discussion à bâtons rompus tandis que George passait un bras autour des épaules de son fils et l'autre autour de celles de Sirius.

" Eh bien ! Regardez-moi ça ! Vous êtes presque trop grands pour que je puisse encore faire ça ! "

" Nous sommes trop grands, ou c'est vous qui êtes trop petit ? " plaisanta Sirius.

" Ma foi, parfois on est en droit de se le demander, en effet " concéda-t-il en riant. " C'est difficile de croire que vous allez quitter Poudlard d'ici quelques mois " reprit-il.

" 'Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, papa " soupira James d'un air exaspéré. " Sommes-nous trop grands ou pas assez pour toi ? "

Georges éclata d'un rire bon enfant et les entraîna sous l'arche qui marquait la sortie du quai 9 ¾.

* * *

Harry dut faire un crochet par le Chaudron Baveur, transplanant dans l'arrière-cour avec l'habituel bruit de pétarade, pour se rendre au Ministère. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le pub proprement dit, Tom, le gérant, eut un vague sursaut en le voyant apparaître.

" Ah ! M'sieur Davies " s'exclama-t-il. " Je n'pensais pas vous voir avant au moins la fin de l'année. J'ai lu dans la Gazette que vous étiez assigné à la défense de Poudlard… "

Harry sourit en s'approchant du comptoir, d'un petit sourire en coin qui montrait qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas l'unique chose que Tom avait lu sur lui dans les journaux.

" J'ai obtenu un congé pour régler quelques affaires personnelles, mais il me faut passer par le Ministère, avant ça. "

Tom eut un grognement entendu et se baissa aussitôt pour tirer d'en dessous du comptoir un pot en terre cuite qui contenait une certaine quantité de Poudre de Cheminette. Harry déposa une Noise sur le comptoir et s'empara d'une pincée de poudre.

" Merci, Tom. Navré de ne pas pouvoir rester un moment… "

" Mais je vous en prie, allez, on sait ce que c'est " marmonna le sorcier avec un sourire tordu. " J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt ! "

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et de salutation à la fois, puis jeta la poudre dans le foyer sans tenir compte des regards torves que sa présence attirait et prononça intelligiblement :

" Le Ministère, Grand Hall. "

Dans une bouffée de chaleur, il disparut du pub sombre pour débouler quelques instants plus tard dans le hall brillamment éclairé du Ministère de la Magie. Il lui fallut toute son agilité pour ne pas s'étaler peu élégamment au sol, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer quelques regards amusés autour de lui. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en époussetant son uniforme. Au moins, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de risques que ses lunettes fassent les frais d'une rencontre brutale avec le pavage de pierre…

Harry s'engagea résolument dans le brouhaha du Ministère en fin de journée, remontant le courant des employés qui rentraient chez eux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, et même quelques jours de vacances pour les plus chanceux d'entre eux. Personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention, se contentant de jeter un vague coup d'œil à sa robe pourpre et de passer son chemin. Harry se félicita que Rita Skeeter n'ait pas réussi à introduire de photographe à Poudlard lors de leur dernière rencontre : Harry Davies restait toujours, pour la majorité des gens, un homme mystérieux sans visage.

Après autant de temps, une telle impassivité à sa présence faisait toujours une étrange impression à Harry, comme s'il était soudainement devenu invisible. Auparavant, jamais personne ne l'aurait ignoré, où qu'il aille. Quand on ne voyait pas en lui le Survivant, il était le meilleur élève Auror de sa promotion, ou encore celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Partout, des conversations cessaient à son arrivée, les yeux se fixaient sur son visage, s'écarquillaient sur sa cicatrice. Bien sûr c'était agaçant, mais au fur et à mesure, Harry avait appris à s'habituer à cette attention constante et à ne pas la laisser le distraire.

Ainsi, cette sorcière qui le frôlait sans y prendre garde, ou cette homme qui faisait un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter et repartait aussitôt dans sa conversation avec son voisin, tout cela n'aurait jamais été possible dans son monde. Machinalement, Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice et l'effleura, vérifiant comme inconsciemment qu'elle était toujours là. Et elle était là. Elle y serait toujours.

Peu importait, en réalité, ce que tous percevaient en lui, puisque lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il y a avait à voir. Le destin l'avait frappé avant même qu'il ait seulement pu commencer à exister, et une prophétie avait tracé le chemin devant ses pas. Une route lourde d'embranchements vagues, d'obstacles et de ronces, parfois à demi effacée, souvent difficile à suivre, mais toujours présente. Lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience, il aurait été libre de fuir, de tout abandonner, de tout laisser derrière lui. Mais le destin l'aurait suivi et un jour rattrapé, et il aurait alors été trop tard, car un autre aurait effacé la piste et l'aurait recouverte par la sienne.

Voldemort.

Avec un frisson involontaire, Harry revint à lui et se trouva nez à nez avec les ascenseurs. Distraitement, il s'engouffra dans le premier qui lui tomba sous les mains, se glissant à l'intérieur alors que les portes se refermaient après avoir dégorgé leur lot de sorciers fatigués. Seul dans la cabine, il s'appuya contre la paroi alors que l'engin l'emmenait toujours plus profond. Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignait enfin le Département des Mystères. Dans la grande salle " d'accueil ", un Langue de Plomb de passage lui jeta un regard surpris.

" Ce département va bientôt entrer en service de nuit, monsieur. "

Harry jeta un œil à sa montre et constata que le jour touchait en effet à sa fin et que le système de défense n'allait pas tarder à entrer en action. En dehors des horaires de début et de fin de service, ainsi que de l'heure du déjeuner, le Département des Mystères disposait un effet d'un procédé défensif destiné à empêcher quiconque s'y introduisait d'accéder à toute information importante jusqu'à ce qu'il ait clairement été identifié comme non dangereux et autorisé à se trouver en ces lieux. C'était à ce système que Harry et ses amis avaient été confrontés à la fin de sa cinquième année, lorsqu'ils avaient déboulé dans cette salle précise et avaient vu les murs danser. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry était ici totalement légalement.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas " indiqua-t-il au sorcier. " Je suis attendu. "

Le Langue de Plomb haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé et prit la direction des ascenseurs. La porte se fut à peine refermée derrière lui que Harry entendit le chuintement indiquant la mise en route du système défensif. Se souciant peu d'attendre que la pièce s'immobilise à nouveau, il bondit et passa la première porte qui se présenta à lui.

Ce qui se trouva être une très mauvaise idée.

Harry gémit intérieurement en se retournant pour identifier la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. 'Il n'y a qu'à moi que ce genre de choses arrive…' se dit-il misérablement en se sentant pâlir. Se forçant à détacher les yeux de l'arche au centre de la Salle de la Mort, Harry courut pratiquement jusqu'à la prochaine porte et se jeta dehors. Il lui fallut un instant pour calmer les battements de son cœur, lourdement appuyé contre le battant. 'Je ne veux _jamais_ revoir cette chose' gronda-t-il intérieurement. Le simple fait de retrouver de mémoire le tissu se balançant lentement au rythme d'une brise d'un autre monde et le murmure désincarné lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce rappel.

Son calme à peu près retrouvé, Harry se redressa et balaya du regard le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, ravi de le découvrir désert. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le bureau de Eddings, il était encore un peu pâle, mais si le vieux sorcier le remarqua, il n'en dit rien.

" Davies ! " s'exclama-t-il en le voyant entrer. " Enfin vous voilà. Je vous attendais plus tôt. "

" Navré, Eddings " s'excusa Harry avec sourire. " Je vous ai fait manqué le couvre-feu. "

Le Langue de Plomb ricana, puis se baissa pour fouiller dans son bureau.

" Vous avez reçu mon message, à ce que je vois. "

" En effet. Pourquoi désiriez-vous me voir ? "

Eddings se redressa et laissa tomber un dossier d'une taille respectable devant lui, puis leva les yeux pour observer la réaction de Harry, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

" Votre dossier " annonça le vieux sorcier avec une expression évocatrice.

Harry camoufla un éclat de rire en toussotement poli lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dit dossier. Définitivement de taille respectable. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'existait techniquement que depuis six mois.

Eddings défit tant bien que mal le nœud qui maintenait le paquet de documents en un amas cohérent et plongea les mains dans le tas. Après quelques efforts infructueux et grognements d'agacement, il parvint finalement à ramener de sa pêche deux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier datés de début septembre et les mit sous le nez de Harry.

" J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de ça. "

Harry loucha sur les titres et sourit en reconnaissant les articles incriminés.

" C'est difficile à oublier " reconnut-il.

" Tout autant pour vous que pour notre Ministre, Mr Davies " grogna Eddings.

Harry leva un sourcil avec un sourire d'étonnement.

" Tiens donc ? "

" J'aimerais savoir ce qui est allé vous piquer que d'aller étaler tout ce beau baratin dans un canard pareil, Mr Davies " siffla Eddings en lui jetant un regard qui voulait clairement dire : " ne joue pas à ça avec moi ".

" Vous n'aimez pas la Gazette ? "

Eddings jeta les journaux sur son bureau d'un geste agacé.

" Vous pourrez fanfaronner autant que vous le voudrez, notre Ministre exige des réponses ! "

" Dans ce cas, qu'il commence par poser des questions, je verrais ensuite si j'y répondrais ou non " fit remarquer Harry d'un ton vaguement ennuyé.

Le Langue de Plomb fixa sur lui un long regard perçant, puis articula :

" Avez-vous, oui ou non, donné cette interview à Skeeter ? "

" Oui " concéda Harry.

" Et avez-vous _réellement_ prétendu avoir parlé à des elfes ? "

" Oui. "

Eddings étrécit les yeux et étudia sa physionomie plus attentivement que jamais. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait y trouver rien d'autre que de la sincérité.

" Ceci, Mr Davies " statua-t-il finalement, " est encore plus difficile à croire qu'un voyage dans le temps. "

" Je vous l'accorde " répondit calmement le jeune Auror.

'Je me demande ce qu'il dirait si je lui annonçais que, là d'où je viens, un bébé de un an a offert une retraite forcée à Voldy… Il ne vaut mieux pas lui dire, hein ?'

" Sincèrement, Mr Davies. N'importe qui serait heureux de vous croire quand vous affirmez que nous pouvons nous créer de nouveaux alliés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais même si nous pouvions être parfaitement sûrs de l'existence de ces peuples, que par ailleurs, vous refusez de nous prouver en nous les présentant, à quoi pourrait réellement nous servir une armée de centaures ou d'elfes de maison ? "

Harry sentit brutalement son cœur subir un étrange soubresaut. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient.

**_" Une armée de non-humains ! Avez-vous perdu la tête, Potter ? "_

_" Calmez-vous, Cornelius. "_

_" Mais enfin, Albus, vous rendez-vous compte ? Qui nous dit qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, ces… créatures… ne se retourneraient pas contre nous ? C'est parfaitement risible ! Ces races ne sont pas dignes de confiance si nous leur donnons la chance de nous frapper dans le dos, qui sait ce qu'il adviendra du monde sorcier ? Ils pourraient tous nous balayer ! "_

_" Ou tous nous sauver. "_**

" Après tout, les elfes ont toujours été dépeints comme une race timide et respectueuse de la vie. Et même s'ils acceptaient de participer à des combats, que pourraient leurs arcs et leur magie, que l'on dit capable de faire germer des plantes en plein hiver, contre les boucliers et les Impardonnables des Mangemorts ? "

**_Une forêt d'arbres furieux se retournant contre leurs envahisseurs. Des racines les faisant trébucher, des branches s'enroulant autour de leurs bras et leur arrachant leurs baguettes._

_Deux mains effilées posées en coupe autour d'une blessure déchiquetée. Le sang sèche, la peau frémit. Une lueur jaillit. La plaie béante se referme lentement._

_Des arcs qui se lèvent. Expressions résolues et empreintes de tristesse. Les cordes se tendent. Les flèches pleuvent, amenant le sang et la mort miséricordieuse._**

" Et les fées ? Ne me dites pas que les fées pourraient quoi que ce soit contre les Géants que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà rassemblés autour de lui. "

**_Ailes de libellules qui battent. Des mains jointes, des yeux fermés. Incantation plus légère qu'un souffle, magie d'ondes et de vents. Le Géant bat des yeux, puis s'écroule sur les genoux, somnolent._**

" Quant aux centaures, il faudrait déjà les convaincre de sortir de leurs forêts. Vous savez combien ils sont orgueilleux. Pourquoi accepteraient-ils de nous aider ? Et après tout, à quoi pourraient-ils bien se rendre utile ? A prédire l'issue d'une bataille, peut-être ? " dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

**_Un bras nu se lève et pointe le ciel dégagé. Un sabot frappe le sol pour appuyer des paroles. L'humain lève les yeux, hoche la tête. Des appels résonnent dans la forêt, les pièges sont tendus. Ce soir, Mars est visible les Mangemorts approchent._

_Une tête encapuchonnée se lève, suivies par d'autres. Le froid se fait moins lourd, la terreur bascule. Les licornes affrontent les Détraqueurs, tête baissée, les mettant au défi de confronter leur noirceur à leur propre lumière. Les capes tournoient, les murmures rageurs s'estompent peu à peu au loin. Le centaure s'incline devant les êtres d'innocence, remerciant leur aide._**

" J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez également abordé le sujet des nains. Je ne sais pas où vous avez entendu dire que de telles créatures existaient, mais même s'il était possible de les faire sortir de leurs maisons souterraines, à quoi leurs dons de forgerons et de guerriers pourraient-ils nous servir ? Ceci est une guerre de magie. "

**_Une baguette s'envole de la main qui la tenait. Le Mangemort rit sous son masque. Son rire cesse quand une hache se plante dans son dos._

_Des sorts qui volent et rebondissent. Le mur de pierre noire et lisse résiste. De l'autre côté, les battements de cœur affolés des blessés laissent place au soulagement quand les assaillants abandonnent._**

" Et puis, réellement, Mr Davies, comment pouvez-vous penser que tant de peuples si différents puissent s'allier pour combattre côte à côte dans un semblant d'unité ? "

**_Le dragon se pose sur le chant de bataille, exhalant son souffle de braise. Aucun sort ne paraît lui faire effet, il est trop rusé pour s'y laisser prendre. Un galop furieux retentit soudain, chacun s'écarte du trajet du centaure. D'un bond, il franchit la langue de flammes et plonge sous les pattes du dragon. Une volée de fées s'approche, saisit les vêtements de l'humain qui le chevauche. A l'instant où le centaure surgit de l'autre côté du dragon, l'humain est soulevé par des dizaines de paires d'ailes impalpables et porté jusqu'au dos écailleux de la créature. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il y saute que le dragon réalise son erreur. Mais déjà la lame de l'épée naine, forgée par la chaleur des volcans, plonge dans sa chair._

_Les peuples elfe et fée reculent devant l'intrusion, regardant impuissants leur forêt partir en flammes sous les rires des Mangemorts qui attendent de pouvoir les massacrer. Une volée de sorts pleut, les boucliers des destructeurs cèdent. Avec des rugissements de joie sauvage, les nains se ruent à l'attaque. Reprenant confiance, les elfes lâchent une mortelle pluie de flèches à travers le feu, retournant leur arme contre les serviteurs des Ténèbres qui s'enflamment à leur tour en hurlant et fuient vers la rivière. Mais les sirènes se dressent soudain, saisissent leurs chevilles et les entraînent sous l'eau, crachent leur colère à la face des cendres, accueillent les fées aux ailes atrophiées par la chaleur infernale…_**

" Davies ? Davies… Davies ! "

Harry reprit conscience de lui-même avec un sursaut, abasourdi par le soudain flot d'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Eddings, ce fut le vieux sorcier qui se renversa soudain en arrière, totalement pris de court et effrayé par la soudaine lueur sauvage qui emplissait son regard.

" Vous parlez de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, Eddings " gronda-t-il. " Et, croyez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous vous fourvoyez… Pas plus que notre Ministre. "

Il y eut un long instant de silence où ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, mais Eddings fut le premier à détourner le regard.

" Pourriez-vous nous donnez des… précisions sur ces peuples non-humains ? " murmura-t-il, le souffle court et la voix rauque.

" Pas avant qu'ils n'aient eux-mêmes décidé de leur position envers cette guerre. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, Eddings, c'est que si vous imaginez que vous allez vous débarrasser de Voldemort et de ses mignons simplement par la patience, et un ou deux raids décisifs, vous vous mettez lourdement le doigt dans l'œil. Regardez-moi en face, Eddings. "

Le vieux sorcier lui obéit, croisant son regard plein de doute avec celui empreint d'une inébranlable certitude de Harry. Il se trouva soudain incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce visage.

" Je ne suis pas venu ici pour le simple plaisir de jouer avec le temps, Eddings " dit lentement Harry. " Je viens d'un monde dévasté et ruiné. Et je suis là pour empêcher une guerre. Et malgré tout, j'ai peur qu'il soit encore trop tard pour ça. Je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin de toutes ces batailles, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide. Et je sais que notre Ministre, qui ne peut pas même imaginer que Voldemort soit autre chose qu'un simple mégalomane dont ses services viendront bientôt à bout, notre Ministre ne pourra rien faire d'autre que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

" Vous faites partie de cette époque depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, Eddings. Vous avez vu les visages s'empreindre peu à peu de peur lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque était relatée, vous avez entendu le soudain silence autour de ce nom que bien peu de personnes aujourd'hui peuvent prononcer librement : Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un simple mégalomane, Eddings. Il est pire, bien pire, que Grindelwald et tous les mages noirs que le monde magique a eu à affronter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il nous faudra bien plus que quelques Aurors pour le terrasser, même ici, en ce temps.

" Je doute que vous puissiez réellement imaginer tout ce au travers duquel ceux de mon époque ont dû passer pour qu'enfin sa menace soit éradiquée. La vérité, c'est que si j'avais su quelle serait la réelle action de la Tablette de la Seconde Chance sur moi, j'aurais sans doute longuement hésité à l'utiliser. Et au final, j'ignore quelle aurait été ma décision. Car je ne sais pas si je serais capable de traverser tout cela une deuxième fois, si je venais à faillir dans mes efforts pour adoucir le sort de notre monde. Et même si je parviens à en alléger le prix, il se pourrait encore qu'il soit trop lourd pour que je le supporte jusqu'au bout. Mais je prie pour cela, car ma tâche ne s'achèvera que lorsque tout sera à nouveau fini. "

Eddings le regarda un long moment, puis articula d'une voix tremblante :

" Qui êtes-vous réellement, Harry Potter ? "

Harry prit une longue inspiration et dévoila le plus important de tous ses secrets au seul homme qu'il savait actuellement capable de le comprendre pleinement et de l'assister là où il le faudrait :

" Je suis le Survivant. Le vainqueur de Voldemort. "

Une longue inspiration sifflante suivit sa déclaration, et Eddings se redressa soudain dans son siège, l'examinant d'un regard d'aigle exacerbé par la flamme d'espoir qui y avait pris naissance, comme une braise sur laquelle on aurait soufflé.

" Merlin… " murmura-t-il d'une voix révérencieuse.

* * *

Quelqu'un toquant à sa porte sortit Lily de son examen de sa nouvelle chambre. Les Potter n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, même si elle ne devait rester que pour deux semaines… La salle était spacieuse et bien meublée, arborant fièrement un grand lit à baldaquin, même plus grand encore que ceux dont les élèves disposaient à Poudlard. En-dehors du bureau et de l'armoire en chêne, une bibliothèque regorgeait de livres, pour la plupart des romans ou des livres pour enfants sorciers. Lily supposait que la véritable bibliothèque des Potter dont James avait parlé devait se situer dans une pièce à part de la maison.

Face à la porte, deux larges fenêtres donnaient vue sur le parc de la propriété où la neige commençait à s'amasser en un parterre blanc intermittent. Lily avait été totalement prise de court par la taille même de la bâtisse et du terrain qui l'entourait. Naturellement, elle savait comme tout le monde que les Potter étaient une vieille et riche famille sorcière, mais de là à imaginer _ça_. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour admettre que, oui, elle faisait bien face à un authentique manoir sorcier — car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, malgré les récriminations de Mr Potter qui affirmait qu'une bâtisse ne méritait le nom de manoir que si elle était hantée, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de la maison des Potter — et que, oui, elle allait bien passer deux semaines dans ce même manoir.

Elle était restée un certain temps plantée devant la grille d'entrée, bouche bée devant la façade de la demeure de vieille pierre décorée de frises et de sculptures à demi effacées par le temps, et l'immense jardin, constitué de bosquets et de sentiers à peine dessinés. Il avait fallu que Anne — Mme Potter avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom — la tire gentiment par le bras pour qu'elle sorte de son hébétude et se rende compte qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement ridicule. Un fait que Potter n'avait évidemment pas manqué, s'il fallait se fier à son sourire moqueur.

Anne lui avait montré sa chambre et l'avait laissée s'installer, promettant de la faire appeler pour le dîner. Lily avait fini depuis un certain temps de ranger ses affaires et se contentait donc de faire le tour du propriétaire, s'arrêtant régulièrement devant la fenêtre comme pour vérifier que le jardin n'avait pas rétréci entre-temps et que, non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

C'est dans un de ces moments que la surprit James. Lily se sortit de sa fascination et traversa sa chambre pour lui ouvrir la porte.

" Le dîner est prêt " annonça nonchalamment le Gryffondor.

Sans un mot, Lily hocha la tête et le suivit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et parvinrent à l'escalier qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. A ce moment, James décida de commencer la conversation.

" Ta chambre te plaît ? "

Lily était sure qu'elle pouvait entendre une légère gêne dans sa voix.

" Oui " concéda-t-elle en relevant la tête. " Elle est très bien. "

" Ah. "

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et même Lily commença à se sentir gauche. Elle se racla la gorge et se décida à reprendre la gorge.

" Ca doit être merveilleux pour un enfant de grandir ici. Avec ce grand jardin et tout, je veux dire… "

James tourna la tête vers elle avec un grand sourire.

" C'est vrai, c'est génial. Mais peut-être aussi que ça donne un peu la grosse tête " révéla-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lily en tomba presque littéralement à la renverse. Potter était-il réellement en train d'avouer qu'il avait bel et bien pu être arrogant ? James remarqua sa surprise et émit un petit ricanement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire de commentaire plus poussé, son père passa une porte à leur droite et leur sourit.

" Ah ! Vous voilà enfin. Anne et moi nous demandions si James ne t'avait pas attiré dans un coin sombre, Lily… "

" Papa ! " s'exclama James d'un ton outré, lui coupant la parole.

Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et Lily se surprit à sentir les siennes se mettre également à la brûler. Mr Potter se contenta d'un petit rire et les invita d'un geste à le suivre.

" Allons, venez, vous devez être morts de faim après cette journée. "

James consentit à passer à la salle à manger, non sans jeter un coup d'œil meurtrier à son père au passage, lequel se contenta d'un sourire innocent en retour. Lily les suivit avec un gémissement intérieur. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?'

La salle à manger, tout aussi vaste que le reste de la " maison ", parvenait malgré tout à ne pas sembler excessivement froide et impersonnelle. De nombreux tableaux étaient pendus aux murs, et Lily remarqua également quelques tapisseries. Quelques portraits lui sourirent d'un air bienveillant alors qu'elle entrait, leurs yeux brillants de curiosité. Un ou deux autres n'avaient d'yeux que pour la table en elle-même, et quant aux autres, ils étaient soit endormis, soit arboraient un air tout particulièrement ennuyé.

La table de bois arborait tout juste la bonne taille pour pouvoir tous les accueillir en leur laissant assez d'espace tout en leur évitant d'avoir à hausser la voix pour s'entendre d'un bout à l'autre. Lily soupçonna fortement que si les Potter avaient à recevoir de nombreux invités, la table pourrait magiquement s'adapter à leur nombre. Le repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur, Anne harcelant pratiquement Lily de questions sous le regard amusé de son mari et presque désolé de son fils.

Malgré les plats délicieux, elle remarqua cependant que Mr et Mme Potter échangeaient régulièrement des regards en coin, comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose arrive. Ce fut James qui lui fournit, involontairement, la réponse à ses questions. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle à manger, le jeune homme interrogea ses parents du regard.

" Quand doit arriver cet homme dont vous m'avez parlé dans votre lettre ? Celui qui doit nous… "

Là-dessus, James cessa abruptement sa phrase en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Lily. Malgré tout, la jeune fille devina qu'il voulait dire " … protéger ? ". Anne et George échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil et Mme Potter répondit :

" Il devait arriver ce soir, normalement. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… "

" Ah… "

James jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge et Lily devina ce qu'il devait se dire. Il commençait à être vraiment tard…

" Vous ne croyez pas qu'il… enfin… " bégaya Lily devant leurs regards attentifs. " Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose ? "

George sourit, mais Lily remarqua que son sourire semblait malgré tout un peu forcé.

" Oh ! non, je ne pense pas. J'imagine qu'il doit savoir se débrouiller, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un accident lui soit arrivé. "

Lily hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais James fronça brutalement les sourcils.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne savez pas exactement _qui_ doit venir ? "

Ses parents prirent brutalement un air gêné et Anne toussota dans son poing.

" Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Nous avons demandé de l'aide à un ami, qui a promis de nous envoyé quelqu'un de confiance… "

James les fixa comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

" Un ami ? " répéta-t-il d'un ton plat.

Anne jeta un regard mal à l'aise à son mari, qui prit la suite.

" Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelqu'un en qui nous avons toute confiance " dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Cette fois-ci, Lily ne trouva aucun doute dans sa voix ni ses gestes, et elle se relaxa un peu dans sa chaise. Après tout, c'était plus une affaire de famille qu'autre chose. Du moment qu'elle pouvait réellement se considérer en sécurité, c'était aux Potter de voir le reste. Elle pouvait bien se permettre d'avoir confiance en l'homme de confiance envoyé par l'ami en qui avait confiance les parents de James… En revanche, le jeune Gryffondor paraissait toujours sceptique.

Heureusement pour Anne et George, quelques lourds cognements à la porte d'entrée monopolisèrent brutalement son attention, comme celle de tous les occupants de la salle. Un petit trottinement se fit entendre en réponse et l'elfe de maison des Potter, Cherry, traversa hâtivement le hall pour aller ouvrir au visiteur. George se leva, repoussant son assiette vide.

" Eh bien, on dirait que le voilà finalement, notre homme ! Viens-tu, Anne ? Allons l'accueillir. "

Anne hocha la tête avec un soulagement presque palpable et suivit son mari hors de la salle après avoir reposé son verre. James et Lily échangèrent un regard perplexe, même si l'expression de James contenait à peu près autant d'inquiétude que d'interrogation. Lily eut un sourire devant son expression presque revêche, puis se leva à son tour.

" Tu n'as pas envie de savoir à quoi il ressemble ? "

James grogna un commentaire et la rejoignit. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la salle à manger, une discussion leur parvint depuis l'entrée.

" Vous ? " s'exclama un George manifestement surpris.

" Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Potter ! " salua en retour une voix joyeuse. " Je suis désolée d'arriver aussi tard, j'ai été retenu par un ami. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Je sais que vous deviez m'attendre plus tôt… "

" Non, non, pas du tout, voyons ! Entrez. "

James et Lily s'arrêtèrent tout net en entrant dans le hall, au moment où le visiteur passait la porte en souriant.

" Anne, " disait George, " je te présente Harry Davies, Auror et momentanément professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de lui ?… "

" Vaguement, oui " concéda Mme Potter d'un ton mitigé.

" Oh, allons, Anne " dit George en roulant des yeux, " évidemment que tu en as entendu parler ! Ce n'est pas comme si la Gazette était restée muette à son sujet… ni moi non plus, d'ailleurs. "

" Dois-je comprendre que vous me faites de la publicité ? " intervint le professeur Davies avec un sourire en coin.

" Il est difficile de ne pas parler de quelqu'un comme vous, vous savez, Davies. Vous avez dîné ? "

" Pas encore, non. "

" Parfait ! Cherry, peux-tu apporter un couvert pour Mr Davies ? "

" Tout de suite, maître ! "

L'elfe repartit de son pas trottinant vers la cuisine de la demeure, et Georges attira Davies à l'intérieur du hall sous le regard songeur de Anne. Mr Potter aperçut les adolescents dans l'encadrement de la porte à peu près au moment que l'Auror et leur sourit.

" Ah ! Vous voilà, vous deux. Regardez donc qui nous arrive ! "

" Euh… Bonjour, professeur Davies " réussit à articuler Lily.

James parut sortir de son hébétude au son de sa voix et se redressa à son tour.

" Professeur ! " s'exclama-t-il d'une voix secouée. " Nous vous croyions à l'infirmerie, ce matin, nous vous voyons sauter du toit du Poudlard Express, et voilà que vous débarquez ici ! "

Son père lui fit les gros yeux pour son accueil peu conventionnel, mais le professeur se contenta d'un petit rire.

" Eh oui, Mr Potter, vous apprendrez qu'il n'est pas aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi. "

" Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas que je… Enfin, je ne voulais pas… " bafouilla James, soudain légèrement rougissant. "Je veux dire, je suis content que vous alliez bien, monsieur ! "

Davies lui sourit gentiment.

" Tout comme moi, Mr Potter. Bonjour, Miss Evans " ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête à l'intention de Lily.

Lily vit nettement la lueur de curiosité dans son regard, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à sa question non formulée, George se chargea de l'éclairer :

" James a invité Lily a passé les vacances de Noël ici, plutôt que de rester à Poudlard. "

" Oh " dit Davies, surpris.

Lily rencontra son regard, et sut qu'il se demandait pourquoi diable elle aurait dû demeurer à Poudlard quand sa famille aurait pu l'accueillir pour les fêtes, mais il ne posa pas la question tout haut et Lily lui en fut reconnaissante. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers James et commenta avec un sourire :

" Voilà qui était très gentleman de votre part, Mr Potter. "

James se raidit et parut lutter contre la vague de rougeur qui assaillait ses joues. Il se contenta de murmurer un réponse inaudible sous le regard presque trop pénétrant de leur professeur. Georges rit doucement, et même Mme Potter sembla se dérider quelque peu.

" Allons, venez " invita enfin Mr Potter, entraînant Davies vers la salle à manger. " Vous devez avoir faim, à une heure pareille. "

" J'avoue que ce n'est pas faux " commenta l'Auror en s'asseyant à une chaise qu'avait apportée Cherry entre-temps.

Comme l'avait soupçonné Lily, le diamètre de la table semblait avoir légèrement augmenté pour accueillir le nouveau venu tout en garantissant le confort de chacun. Ils se rassirent donc, et mangèrent quelques temps en silence.

James, assis à côté de son professeur, semblait légèrement mal à l'aise et Lily savait qu'elle aurait été dans le même état d'esprit si elle s'était trouvé à sa place. Les étudiants n'avaient pas pour habitude de partager la table de leurs enseignants. De son côté, Mme Potter semblait considérer leur dernier invité avec une méfiance distante, comme si elle attendait de voir à qui elle avait réellement affaire. Lily s'interrogea sur la confiance qu'elle les avait poussés, James et elle, à avoir en l'homme qui devait protéger les Potter.

Seul George paraissait parfaitement à l'aise avec Davies, et ce fut donc lui qui reprit la conversation.

" Il me semblait que vous deviez rester à Poudlard toute l'année ? "

Davies haussa les épaules et répondit avec autant d'aisance que lui, comme s'il ne sentait pas la légère tension qui baignait la salle :

" Trois Aurors ne sont pas nécessaires pour protéger Poudlard pendant les vacances. Thomson et O'Brien ont convenu de se relayer d'une semaine à l'autre pour qu'il reste tout de même toujours l'un d'entre nous de garde. Quant à moi, j'ai demandé un congé. "

George hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage sur le sujet. En revanche, il posa sur son fils un regard perçant avant de le reporter sur l'Auror.

" Dumbledore nous a informés de ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques semaines. Il a tout particulièrement insisté sur le fait que vous ayez joué un grand rôle dans le sauvetage de James et Lily. "

Davies ouvrit la bouche comme pour minimiser les choses, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

" C'est vrai ! Il a été vraiment génial, sans lui, on était cuits ! Pas vrai, Lily ? " s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Lily fut un instant prise de court mais dut avouer qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Surpris, Davies les fixa tous les deux d'un air perplexe, et James dut encore insister :

" Je vous assure, professeur ! Je n'étais pas vraiment très bien en point, mais je vous est quand même vu et vous étiez… vraiment brillant ! "

Lily sourit pour signifier son accord, même si elle avait nettement vu les Potter se crisper à la mention du " pas vraiment très bien en point ". A sa grande surprise, cependant, Davies se redressa et ses joues semblèrent légèrement rougir.

" Eh bien, merci pour le compliment, Mr Potter, Miss Evans… "

George ricana devant sa gêne, puis ajouta soudain :

"Vous savez, Davies, cela va finir par être vraiment embarrassant. "

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui et l'Auror demanda, interrogateur :

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" Je viens de me rendre compte que si devez nous donner du "Mr Potter" à moi et à James pendant deux semaines, cela risque de devenir plutôt confus. Non ? Que diriez-vous de nous appeler plutôt par nos prénoms ? James ? "

James sursauta vivement, comme sincèrement surpris par l'idée entière.

" Oh… Oui, bien sûr, ça ne me gênerait pas ! "

" Parfait, alors ! " reprit George. " A moins que quelque chose dans le règlement de Poudlard vous en empêche ? "

" Non, non, absolument pas ! Simplement, je ne puis certainement pas utiliser les prénoms de mes élèves durant les cours. "

" Mais durant les vacances ? "

" Durant les vacances, rien ne m'en empêche. "

Davies semblait plutôt attirée par le concept.

" Bien ! Dans ce cas, c'est réglé " décréta Georges en revenant à son dîner.

" A condition que vous me retourniez la faveur, bien sûr " ajouta Davies d'un ton d'évidence.

" Moi aussi ? " s'exclama James en en laissant tomber sa fourchette.

" Evidemment, Mr… James " s'amusa Davies. " Il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne fonctionne que dans un sens. "

James garda le silence, se contenant de le fixer comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

" Dans ce cas, vous feriez tout aussi bien de m'appeler Anne " décida soudain Mme Potter, avant de se pencher vers Lily. " Lily, ma chérie, cela te gênerait-il, toi ? "

" Oh… Absolument pas, non. "

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas un instant envisagé que la mesure put s'étendre à elle. Mais aussi que cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, bien que l'idée soit étrange dans son esprit.

" Eh bien, je crois que cette fois c'est définitif. Sauf si vous avez quelque chose à y redire ? " ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'Auror.

" Harry " se contenta d'un sourire chaleureux et de secouer la tête. Lily lui trouva un air étrangement satisfait.

Ce serait définitivement des vacances étranges, se dit-elle.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je préfère ne pas faire d'hypothèses pour l'arrivée du prochain chapitre, mais je pense prévoir vraiment large en affirmant qu'il sera à votre disposition d'ici fin janvier. Si vous voulez hâter le délai, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ^^_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Notes :** Et me revoilà ! ^_^ Vous avez vu ? Je l'ai vraiment mis avant la fin du mois ! C'est-y pas beau, ça ? Auto-glorification mise de côté, j'ai bien cru que vous ne l'auriez pas avant les vacances. M'enfin, je ne suis pas partisane du suicide, alors… -) Vous en avez de la chance, bande de veinards, je loupe la dictée de Pivot pour vous ! lol

**Remerciements : **Et oui ! Cette fois-ci, je les fais ! Et Dieu sait qu'il y en a un paquet…

Ash of Mine : ^^ Je sais que les fans de Remus et Sirius ne sont pas vraiment heureux, mais bon… C'est pour la fic ! Quant à la relation de Severus et Remus, chut ! Surprise. :-) Mais en revanche, navrée, Severus ne va certainement pas débarquer chez les Potter durant les vacances. Ne t'inquiète pas, je partage totalement ton opinion sur Drago. Pour moi, il serait effectivement, soit espion, soit résistant, mais sûrement pas Mangemort. Et je ne risque certainement pas de laisser cette fic en hiatus, surtout avec ma petite sœur chérie sur le dos ! ^^ L'attitude d'Anne s'éclaircit dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de choses. En revanche, on ne voit apparaître ni Sev', ni Albus, ni Hagrid ! ^^

Fenice : J'ai lu " Entre Lune et Etoile " un bon moment, mais, pour l'instant je ne suis plus très fic. Mais je vois ce que tu voulais dire en disant que je détaille trop, c'est vrai que moi aussi, j'avais remarqué ça…

Le chevalier de l'ordre de Malachie : Merci pour tous ces conseils, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Il arrive parfois que je m'arrête de lire une fic qui ai pourtant l'air prometteuse, simplement parce que je ne supporte plus les fautes d'orthographe… _

Su-chan1 : Je connais bien l'effet que certaines fics ont sur l'organisme ! lol ! C'est flatteur de savoir que la mienne fait partie de la sorte qui fait se coucher les gens à des heures indûes ! ^_^ En effet, Lucius a presque le même âge que Severus, mais celui-ci étant en dernière année à Poudlard, Lucius, lui, a déjà fini ses études !

Aliena black : C'est normal si ta review figure avec mon nom ? lol ! Je ne savais pas que je m'envoyais moi-même des reviews ! ^^

Lord Aragoth : C'était pas des morts gratuites ! Mais enfin, comment tu voulais que je fasse remonter le temps à Harry pour ne plus jamais revenir si quelque chose le rattachait encore à son monde ? Je pouvais pas ! ;_;

Vert : Hé ! J'ai converti quelqu'un au David Eddings ! ^_^ Bienvenue à toi, ma sœur ! ! Comment ça, Sirius a disparu ? Mais nooon ! Il s'est juste éclipsé ! Il ne squatte plus chez les Potter, en septième année !

Loyalbus : Tiens, ne serait-ce pas mon revieweur qui s'est reporté sur " Le maître des démons " en désespoir de cause ? ^^ Merci beaucoup, ça m'a considérablement débloquée ! Pour ce qui est de ma possible inspiration sur le Miroir, je dois avouer que je suis complètement fan et que c'est parfaitement possible qu'on en retrouve des bouts, même si c'était pas le but ! Mais si toi aussi, tu trouves que ma fic est meilleure que celle de MidnightBlue, je vous garantis que mes chevilles ne vont plus jamais pouvoir passer par les portes !

Darkrogue1 : Comme je le disais dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai eu quelques minutes de panique quand je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais plus respirer après avoir lu ta review ! Le Miroir est… eh bien, pas ma Bible, mais presque ! Il est vrai qu'on doit en retrouver certains éléments dans " Changer le passé ", parce que j'en suis complètement entichée. Tu comprends le choc que j'ai reçu, de me retrouver complimentée de la bouche même du traducteur ! lol

Ccilia : Tiens, tiens ! Je te connais, toi ! Le site où tu as trouvé ces fanarts, ce serait pas celui de Shinia Marina, par hasard ? Pour ce qui est de la longueur de la fic, elle va faire au moins une trentaine de chapitres… Pour être franche, j'en sais strictement rien ! Et il y a encore la deuxième partie derrière, en plus ! ^^ Et je n'ai aucune idée non plus de quand James et Lily se mettront ensemble… Quand ils voudront, j'imagine ! J'avoue que j'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment moi, l'auteur… ^^

Just : Sans aller jusqu'au mariage, j'habite effectivement dans le Nord-Ouest de la France ! ^^

Myris : Je n'ai absolument pas lu " Oh Boy ! ", mais ce genre de titres sans courir vraiment les rues, n'est pas si rare non plus… Disons que je voulais faire original ! Quant à un " bleu ", c'est juste une expression pour désigner quelqu'un de très inexpérimenté. Au départ, je crois, c'était chez les militaires, pour appeler les débutants, mais ça c'est vraiment élargi. Et O'Brien, je crois bien que j'ai ouvert mon dico des noms propres à une page au hasard, et il y avait toute une ribambelle de ce nom là, alors… Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai une façon très spéciale de créer des noms de personnages ! " blatte dans le nutella " ? O_O Je connaissais pas cette expression ! Je suis navrée, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir suivre ton avis. Définitivement, je ne vois que le couple Harry/Sev dans cette fic, et quels que soient mes efforts, c'est ainsi que je vois la suite. De plus, un certain nombre de revieweurs sont, eux, très enthousiastes. Tu comprends bien, j'imagine, que je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde…

Hedouwi : Ah ! L'adepte des longues reviews ! Je crois bien que c'est toi qui m'as donné autant envie de finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, tiens ! ^_^

Akatsuki : Michi pour le cadeau d'anniversaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ^_^

Franceska : Lily et James ? Ben, j'en sais rien ! Pourquoi ne pas leur demander directement, après tout ? ^^ Plus sérieusement, la moitié de l'intrigue me vient au fur et à mesure, alors j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée !

Tsarevitch : " Honneur au français et à l'œuvre originelle " ? ###^_^### Ca fait vraiment plaisir, étant donné le mal de chien que je me donne pour arriver à cet effet ! Et je suis vraiment flattée qu'un " muet " ouvre la bouche pour moi ! ^^

Henna-himitsu : Hey, mais c'est _ta_ moquette, après tout ! -p

Merci encore à : Lyxeria, Gwelillian, sailor digitale, Pug de Crydee, Ryan, loumiolla, nana3, chlote, Fumseck, didie.m, tangerinedream, dumati, alvy, gaia666, Hermione99, Titou Moony:-p, Sophie, FannyMJV, Lunattica, lisia, phoebie potter, Ranae, gandalf le blanc, Angelle, Pascal, Ryan, Marie-Jo, Lywen, Mystina, Les maraudeuses, Phantme, flo, Dark Queen Balkis, fumsec, petites sorcières, siria potter, alpo, chessandmat, océ, untouchable, Neko-oh, Cyngathi, Pink', celine.s, LeDjiNn, sissicho, lils296, Larm, Alyssa7, Wynzar, ? ? ?, angélique3, 4ine, Gabrielletrompelamort, léna, cathou, Hannibal, chen, marie, Ksizou, Eleawin, p'tite puce, XenDer, love d'Harry, Ratonton, Gilceleb1, mimille, hermione2005, Miya Black, Syteki, Philippe Gryffondor, Morgane, Lalou.

Merci infiniment à vous tous, c'est grâce à vous que cette fic avance aussi vite (eh oui, pour moi, c'est vite !) et surtout, grâce à vous, que j'ai aujourd'hui atteint les 375 reviews ! Ca m'a fichu mal à la tête et ça m'a pris largement deux heures pour tous vous répondre, mais je vous devais bien ça ! Je vous adore ! !

MISES AU POINT :

**J'ai deux ou trois petites choses pour lesquelles je voudrais mettre les points sur les 'i'. Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne les reviews bourrées de **copier/coller**, genre " La suite ! La suite ! " à tout bout de champ — avec ou sans majuscule —, un mot : par pitié, arrêtez ça ! Est-ce que vous imaginez à quel point cela tape sur les nerfs ? Il y a peu de choses aussi désagréables que des rangées et des rangées de caractères tous identiques sur une page de reviews ! Pour être franc, ça dégoûte plutôt que ça ne donne envie d'écrire. Si vous n'avez pas grand-chose à dire, je préfère encore que vous vous contentiez d'une petite review plutôt que de me refaire un coup pareil. Ok ?

**Deuxièmement : j'ai reçu de très nombreuses réactions à mon annonce d'un possible **slash Harry/Severus**. Certaines étaient positives, et je m'en réjouis. D'autres, en revanche, m'ont très souvent demandée d'abandonner cette idée. Aussi, je voulais clarifier les choses : cette fois, c'est sûr, je _vais_ faire un slash Harry/Sev, mais pas dans " Changer le passé " ! Le slash apparaîtra dans la suite de cette fic, " Reconstruire le futur ". Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tous ceux qui ne souhaiteront pas lire cette séquelle à cause du slash ne se trouvent pas trop frustrés par la fin de " Changer le passé ", je le promets !

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Où tout le monde fait des découvertes sur tout le monde.

* * *

Ce matin-là, James ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond familier de sa chambre et resta quelques instants sans bouger, savourant son retour dans le cocon familial. Il avait toujours adoré Poudlard et savait que quitter définitivement l'école serait dur, mais il avait grandi à Junction Hill et c'était là qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son enfance. Ici, les murs et les planchers avaient gardé sa trace, celle d'un enfant turbulent toujours prêt aux pires excentricités. Ainsi, malgré tous les efforts de Cherry, le buffet du salon devait toujours arborer un pied d'une teinte bien plus brunie que les autres…

James sourit rêveusement et s'étira avec paresse dans son lit, se réjouissant des vacances qui l'attendaient. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rappela qu'elles promettaient d'être plus étranges que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà connues… Un léger bruit à sa fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées et James sauta hors des couvertures pour tirer les épais rideaux rouges, dévoilant le hibou gris qui attendait avec impatience qu'il le laisse entrer. Le jeune homme s'empressa de lui ouvrir, faisant par la même occasion pénétrer une bouffée d'air hivernal dans la pièce.

Frissonnant, il contempla un instant le paysage totalement blanc de neige et sourit : le vœu de Remus était exaucé, la neige tiendrait encore longtemps, à en juger par les lourds nuages qui cachaient le soleil. Finalement, il dut refermer à la hâte pour ne pas geler sur place dans son pyjama. Lame, le hibou de Sirius, s'était déjà posé sans faire de façon sur son bureau et attendait en lissant ses plumes à la teinte presque métallique, qui lui valaient d'ailleurs son nom, que l'adolescent daigne s'occuper de lui.

James le rejoignit rapidement et le déchargea du message de son meilleur ami :

" Argh ! James, tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux. C'est l'enfer, ici ! Si seulement j'avais encore un elfe de maison pour nettoyer tout ça… Je n'avais jamais réalisé que la poussière se déposait aussi vite ! Il y en a une de ces couches… J'en ai pour des jours et des jours pour tout remettre en ordre, alors je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais venir. Encore heureux qu'on puisse maintenant se servir de nos baguettes pendant les vacances, ou je serais devenu fou ! Rappelle-moi ce qui m'a pris d'acheter une maison, déjà ?

Enfin bref, et chez toi, tout baigne ? Tu as commencé " l'opération séduction ", j'espère ? Nyark, il va falloir t'y mettre, vieux frère, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! Même si j'imagine que tu lui as sûrement à peine dit quelques mots depuis que je vous ai quitté devant King's Cross… C'est ça, d'être indispensable, j'imagine… Enfin, tiens-moi quand même au courant, des fois qu'il y aurait un miracle !

Patmol "

' Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça, mon vieux Patmol, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil' pensa James, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. 'Tu vas venir ici, et bien plus souvent que tu ne le crois. Et je sais exactement comment y arriver…'

* * *

" Cher Patmol,

Je te souhaite tous mes espoirs de réussite pour ton ménage, même si je m'aperçois avec une grande tristesse que te demander de venir régulièrement à la maison serait plutôt égoïste, considérant tes préoccupations actuelles. Je comprends tout à fait que tu te trouves trop pris dans cette tâche pour nous rendre visite aussi souvent que tu le souhaiterais, ne t'inquiète donc pas. "

Sirius cessa brutalement de caresser Lame et fronça les sourcils sans lâcher des yeux la lettre qu'il tenait à la main. Quoi, une capitulation aussi facile ? Ca ne ressemblait certainement pas à un Potter. Il devait sûrement y avoir une entourloupe derrière tout ça, conclut-il.

James et son père savait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas s'imposer chez eux, car, malgré leurs multiples invitations et encouragements, il se sentait toujours bizarrement gêné de faire irruption dans une famille tellement plus unie que tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu… Ainsi donc, son expérience passée lui donnait du mal à accepter que des personnes aussi attachantes que Mr et Mme Potter puissent le considérer comme leur second fils, puisque c'était manifestement en ces termes qu'ils pensaient à lui. Mais George et James se montraient très fermes dans leur décision de l'accepter au sein de leur famille et ne le laissait jamais fuir bien loin.

C'est pourquoi les propos de James ne _pouvaient_ qu'être annonciateurs d'une entourloupe.

Lame se rappela à lui d'un coup de bec sur le doigt et Sirius se remit machinalement à le caresser en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils qu'il avait réussi à dépoussiérer afin de lire plus confortablement la suite.

" Je te remercie également pour ta sincère préoccupation au sujet de ma vie amoureuse, même si, comme tu peux t'en douter, le manque de ta divine présence la rend beaucoup plus _morne_. "

'Alerte, alerte !' lui souffla son esprit. James ne plaisantait sur ce sujet que pour pouvoir mieux rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui le tracassait. Il pouvait presque le voir devant lui avec son sourire moqueur en coin, une lueur de triomphe brillant déjà dans les yeux…

" Oh ! Et, j'avais failli oublier ! "

'Nous y voilà…'

" Devine qui vient nous tenir compagnie pendant ces vacances ? Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver ! "

'Uh ?'

" Allez, encore un petit effort… "

'Euh… Ben, c't'à-dire que là, je sèche…'

" Non, tu ne vois vraiment pas ? "

'Je sèche, j'te dis ! Bon, allez, crache le morceau !'

" Bon, très bien, alors : c'est Harry. "

'…'

" Comment ça, Harry qui ? Tu en connais beaucoup, des Harry, toi ? Harry Davies, évidemment ! Mon pauvre Patmol, je te croyais décidément plus futé que ça… Enfin, bon. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir plus souvent, je suis sûr que ces vacances vont être très intéressantes.

Mais puisque tu ne peux vraiment pas…

Cornedrue

P.S : Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Et si on demandait à Cherry de t'aider pour ton ménage ? Je suis sûr qu'elle en serait ravie ! Enfin, c'est toi qui décide, bien sûr… "

" Hou ? " émit Lame, perturbé par la soudaine immobilité de son maître.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, le hibou se permit de lui infliger un coup de bec sur le crâne. Sirius finit par tourner la tête vers lui, le regard vide, puis laissa soudain retomber son visage contre sa paume et fut pris d'une crise de fou rire irrépressible. Le hibou, dérangé de son épaule par ses tremblements incessants, émit un hululement de protestation et partit se percher sur le dossier d'une chaise sans autre commentaire, habitué aux réactions bizarres de son maître.

" L'enfoiré… " finit par émettre le jeune homme. " Il m'a eu en beauté, l'enfoiré… "

* * *

Lily descendait le grand escalier de la demeure d'un pas hésitant. Les longs couloirs du manoir lui restaient étrangers et elle ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise dans cet univers, mais la vue qu'elle avait de sa fenêtre l'avait persuadée de ne pas attendre d'être certaine que tous les habitants de la maison soient levés avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner : l'envie de visiter le jardin la démangeait.

Cependant, malgré l'heure matinale, des voix lui parvinrent de la salle à manger vers laquelle elle se dirigeait, à défaut de savoir où se trouvait la cuisine. Intriguée, elle passa discrètement la tête par la porte et aperçut l'elfe de maison des Potter, Cherry, en pleine discussion avec le prof… avec _Harry_.

La vision était tellement inhabituelle qu'elle en resta un instant bouche bée : le jeune Auror était attablé devant un petit déjeuner constitué d'une quantité assez respectable de café et de quelques tartines beurrées, et il se penchait par-dessus son bol pour s'adresser à l'elfe assise en face de lui dans une chaise manifestement trop grande pour elle. Son uniforme avait disparu, ainsi que les vêtements noirs qu'ils portaient parfois à leur place et que Lily avait toujours trouvé déplacés sur quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique que lui. Ce jour-là, il s'était habillé comme elle de vêtements moldus : un pull vert légèrement trop grand pour lui et un jean. Sur le dossier de sa chaise était posée une cape épaisse comme celle que Lily tenait à la main, signe qu'il avait lui aussi l'intention de sortir.

Mais ce qui l'avait frappé plus que tout, était qu'elle venait soudain de réaliser qu'il était bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'alors. Ses vêtements et sa posture ne rappelaient que de très loin le professeur sévère mais juste et le guerrier puissant qu'elle avait déjà vus à l'œuvre, et lui montraient clairement du doigt l'homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. De plus, si Lily était bien placée pour savoir que bon nombre de filles de Poudlard louchaient régulièrement sur leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait toujours considéré cette attitude comme totalement puérile. Elle avait le plus grand respect pour lui, voire même de l'admiration après le rôle qu'il avait joué par deux fois alors que sa vie était en danger, mais elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre en lui. Et pourtant, à ce moment, elle réalisait que Harry Davies était… non pas mignon, non, utilisé pour le décrire, ce qualificatif était plutôt péjoratif… il était beau, tout simplement.

Un éclat de rire aigü la tira de ses pensées, lancée par une Cherry manifestement ravie. Harry la regardait d'un air réjoui en finissant son bol de café.

" Non, non, non, Monsieur, vous n'avez pas vraiment fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? " couina finalement l'elfe de maison, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux.

" J'ai bien peur que si… "

" Et finalement, cet elfe de maison a été libéré grâce à une chaussette ? "

" Déchirée et pleine de boue " confirma Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Cherry partit dans un nouveau fou rire qui lui arrachait des hoquets comiques. Lily se surprit à sourire à son tour, gagnée par l'hilarité de la petite créature. C'est à ce moment que le jeune Auror tourna la tête et l'aperçut.

" Bonjour, Lily " la salua-t-il en souriant.

" Euh… Bonjour, Harry " marmonna-t-elle, doublement gênée de l'avoir dévisagé si longtemps et de devoir l'appeler aussi familièrement.

L'elfe de maison sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes avec un cri aigü et se rua vers elle avant de s'incliner, ses grandes oreilles battant l'air.

" Oh la la ! Cherry est désolée, Miss, Cherry ne vous avait pas vu ! Est-ce que Cherry peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? Désirez-vous un petit déjeuner ? "

" … Je veux bien, oui " acquiesça Lily d'un ton hésitant, prise de court par le soudain empressement de l'elfe de maison.

" Thé ? Café ? Chocolat chaud, peut-être ? Désirez-vous des tartines de pain ou des fruits ? "

Lily fut sur le point de dire qu'elle pouvait bien préparer son repas seule, pourvu qu'on lui indicât où se trouvait la cuisine, mais un regard de son professeur l'en dissuada et elle se résigna donc à passer commande. Lorsque l'elfe de maison se fut une nouvelle fois inclinée, puis eut filé hors de la salle en tricotant de ses petites jambes courtes, Lily se résigna à rejoindre Harry à la table, un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver seule avec lui. Cependant, il eut la bonté de lui épargner la nécessité de trouver un sujet de conversation.

" C'est la première fois que vous rencontrez un elfe de maison, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il, des étincelles que Lily jugea soudain très semblables à celles qu'elle avait déjà aperçues dans le regard de Dumbledore dansant dans ses yeux.

" Euh… Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

" Les elfes de maison sont toujours extrêmement empressés à se montrer utiles. Travailler leur fait plaisir, vous savez. Ils seraient déçus si vous préfériez accomplir des tâches seule plutôt que de demander leur aide, car ils considéreraient alors qu'ils ne sont pas assez efficaces pour vous. "

" Oh ! Mais, ce n'est pas de tout ce que je voulais… "

" Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal, mais il valait mieux que vous le sachiez " la rassura Harry en souriant.

" Les livres ne sont pas vraiment très explicites sur les elfes de maison, à vrai dire " tenta d'expliquer Lily. " J'imagine que c'est parce que les sorciers sont si habitués à eux qu'ils ne leur font plus vraiment attention, comme les Moldus à leurs chiens, ou… "

Lily s'interrompit et se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Je ne voulais pas dire que les elfes de maison étaient comme les chiens ! Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout pareil, mais, enfin… "

A son grand soulagement, Harry, loin de s'offusquer, éclata d'un rire bon enfant.

" Ne vous inquiètez pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire. De plus, vous avez raison, la plupart des sorciers ne se dérangent pas vraiment avec ce qu'ils considèrent comme des détails… Mais, si vous voulez, je peux essayer de vous dire ce que je sais d'eux… "

" Oh ! Oui, j'aimerais bien " accepta Lily, toujours avide de connaissances.

Harry partit alors dans un long exposé ponctué d'anecdotes amusantes ou franchement étranges, que Lily écouta avec toute son attention. Bientôt, Cherry revint avec son petit déjeuner que Lily entama en la remerciant chaleureusement, ce qui fit rosir l'elfe de plaisir avant qu'elle ne reparte aussitôt aux cuisines avec les restes du repas de Harry. Ceci donna au jeune Auror la possibilité de rebondir sur l'incident afin de lui expliquer les raisons de la fierté que les elfes tiraient de leur travail.

Lorsque Cherry revint pour la seconde fois, Harry l'invita d'un geste à se rasseoir à la place qu'elle occupait avant l'arrivée de Lily. La jeune fille en avait alors déjà assez appris pour savoir que les elfes de maison interprétaient ce genre d'attentions comme un signe que leurs maîtres humains étaient pleinement satisfaits de leur travail et qu'ils avaient toute leur considération. En effet, Cherry se hissa sur le siège avec une expression de bonheur qui faisait plaisir à voir, et fut d'autant plus ravie lorsque Harry lui demanda son avis sur la discussion qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

Ainsi, lorsque James passa le pas de la porte, ils étaient tous trois tellement plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite, ce qui laissa au jeune homme tout le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Finalement, Cherry se laissa glisser de son siège afin de resservir du thé à Lily, et en se retournant pour regagner sa place, l'aperçut enfin. S'ensuivit une scène étrangement semblable à celle de l'arrivée de Lily, à ceci près que la pauvre Cherry était encore plus embarrassée que la première fois et que James, lui, savait à quoi s'attendre.

" Vous êtes bien matinaux, tous les deux " fit remarquer le jeune homme en s'appropriant enfin une chaise. " J'ai peur de devoir vous prévenir que la grande majorité des Potter sont plus paresseux que la moyenne des gens, et que mes parents et moi n'échappons pas à cette règle. "

Pour une raison inconnue, cette remarque parut grandement amuser Harry, tandis que Lily se contentait de répondre d'un ton blasé :

" Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Potter. "

" James, s'il te plaît. Et ça ne m'étonne pas non plus de toi de répondre ça, Lily " répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Leur semblant de conversation civilisée fut interrompue par le retour de Cherry, suivie de près par Anne et George. La pauvre elfe de maison trottinait pour pouvoir atteindre la table, déposer le plateau qu'elle tenait et repartir aussitôt chercher le petit déjeuner du couple Potter, tout cela dans un temps le plus court possible, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle se prit les pieds dans la blouse qu'elle portait et trébucha. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour pousser une exclamation de consternation, mais Cherry n'atteignit jamais le sol, pas plus que son plateau.

D'une main, Harry remit l'elfe qu'il tenait par le col sur ses pieds tandis qu'il luttait pour garder le plateau en équilibre de l'autre. Finalement, il le lui fourra à nouveau sur les bras et la poussa gentiment dans le dos pour qu'elle reparte vers la table, ce qu'elle fit en gémissant :

" Oh la la, Cherry est vraiment _désolée_, Monsieur. Cherry vous _assure_ que ça ne se reproduira plus ! "

Harry eut un petit rire tolérant et donna à l'elfe une légère tape sur l'épaule.

" Ce n'est rien, Cherry. Simplement, pas la peine de te dépêcher autant, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas George et Anne de devoir attendre quelques minutes. "

" Oui, Monsieur. Cherry fera plus attention, maintenant, Monsieur " acquiesça vigoureusement Cherry avant de s'incliner deux ou trois fois et de ressortir à une allure plus modérée.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Lily remarqua soudain que la ressemblance des Potter allait bien au-delà du visage : ils avaient exactement la même façon de fixer alternativement Harry et la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis une seconde avant que Cherry ne trébuche. Ayant remarqué leur manège, le jeune Auror se retourna vers eux et leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Finalement, George se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre en soupirant :

" Ce type me surprendra toujours… "

Harry fronça moqueusement le nez.

" " Ce type " va faire semblant de prendre ça pour un compliment, merci bien, George. "

Sur ce, l'Auror attrapa sa cape et la drapa autour de ses épaules.

" Vous vouliez sortir ? " s'enquit James.

" Oui. Vous avez un jardin magnifique, ici, et j'aimerais beaucoup le visiter. "

" Ah ! Je voulais également aller y jeter un coup d'œil " s'exclama Lily, se rappelant soudain pourquoi elle s'était levée aussi tôt.

" Je peux vous guider si vous voulez " offrit James, souriant, en les fixant tour à tour. " Je ne pense pas que vous risquiez de vous perdre, mais on ne sait jamais, ici… Il faut juste que j'aille chercher ma cape. "

" Eh bien, ce ne serait pas de refus, mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? " fit remarquer Harry.

" Comme quoi, par exemple ? Mes devoirs de Potions ? " railla l'adolescent en roulant des yeux.

" Je pensais plutôt à ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… " sourit tranquillement le professeur.

James fit la grimace, conscient de s'être fait avoir, mais répliqua :

" Bah, de toute façon, il me restera encore deux semaines pour travailler. C'est les vacances, après tout ! "

" Comme vous voudrez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider… " ajouta Harry d'un ton désintéressé en se dirigeant vers la porte.

James se mit soudain à rougir, puis se leva précipitamment pour le suivre.

" Mais je n'y pensais même pas ! " se défendit-il énergiquement.

Lily retint un sourire puis se leva à son tour pour gagner le hall, laissant Mr et Mme Potter en tête-à-tête, lesquels échangèrent un coup d'œil et un sourire avant de s'attaquer à leurs propres petits déjeuners.

* * *

Sirius arriva le lendemain matin à la première heure. Ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait le plus pour un Potter. Officiellement, il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre si généreuse de James, et de demander l'aide de Cherry pour les prochains jours afin d'en finir avec son ménage. Officieusement, le jeune Gryffondor était littéralement dévoré par la curiosité et mourait d'envie de savoir comment, par Merlin, son Auror et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal préféré avait élu domicile à Junction Hill pour les vacances.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que Sirius sortit d'un pas de promenade de l'âtre situé dans la salle de séjour des Potter. Immédiatement, une voix bien reconnaissable s'éleva de sa droite :

" J'envie votre habilité, Mr Black. "

Sirius oublia aussitôt toute idée d'épousseter les dernières traces de suie et de cendres sur sa chemise et pivota d'un bloc vers Harry Davies, confortablement assis dans l'un des fauteuils les plus profonds des Potter, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, qui l'observait avec un sourire chaleureux.

" Personnellement, je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser ce moyen de transport et je suis loin de posséder votre agilité. On est doué ou on ne l'est pas, je suppose. "

" Oh… euh… Bonjour, professeur " balbutia Sirius, pris de court.

Le sourire de l'Auror s'élargit plus encore devant sa confusion momentanée. Délaissant un instant son livre, il glissa une main dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit sa baguette qu'il agita nonchalamment, rendant à la chemise de Sirius sa blancheur originale.

" Merci… " murmura-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il s'était remis de s'être heurté à son professeur dès son arrivée, Sirius tentait d'intégrer les paroles précédentes de son interlocuteur dans un schéma logique. Surement qu'il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était de ce genre de personnes qui s'étalaient par terre dès qu'ils prenaient la Poudre de Cheminette ? Pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? …

" Mais je vous en prie " dit Davies. " J'imagine que vous êtes là pour voir James, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore réveillé, cependant. "

'James ?' releva immédiatement Sirius, et il sentit ses yeux s'arrondir anormalement. Bien heureusement, le professeur ne le remarqua pas, car à cet instant une voix l'appela depuis le couloir :

" Harry ? Avec qui est-ce que vous… ? "

Lily ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase comme elle franchissait la porte et apercevait le jeune homme.

" Oh ! Salut, Black. "

" 'Lut, Evans " répondit distraitement le jeune homme comme il essayait encore de déterminer pourquoi diable sa camarade Gryffondor avait appelé leur professeur par son prénom.

Elle n'était tout de même pas _proche_ de lui à ce point, si ? Parce qui c'était le cas, James avait du souci à se faire... Mais en supposant qu'ils soient arrivés à un certain niveau… hem… d'intimité — après tout, dut-il admettre, leur professeur n'était pas _tellement_ plus âgé qu'eux, et il était vrai qu'il n'était pas moche —, elle l'aurait alors tutoyé. Non ?…

Sirius cherchait désespérément à trouver un sens à toutes ces conjections tandis que Evans et Davies entamait une conversation détendue sur la possible raison métaphysique pour laquelle les lutins des bois ne supportaient pas ce qui était rond, coloré et ressemblait à un ballon de plage moldu. Alors que Davies suggérait une possible migration des lutins qui auraient auparavant demeuré sur les littoraux et les auraient fui en masse pour échapper à la menace des congés payés, un James aux yeux embrumés fit irruption dans la salle de séjour en passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au-delà de ce qui était généralement considéré possible pour un être humain.

" Déjà en train de discuter ce genre de sujet, vous deux ? " marmonna-t-il. " Pour l'amour du ciel, il n'est que dix heures du matin… "

" Nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même notion d'heure matinale, j'en ai peur, James " répondit Davies en lui souriant espièglement.

James allait répondre lorsqu'il remarqua finalement la présence de son meilleur ami dans la salle, lequel observait la discussion avec un air indéchiffrable.

" Tiens ! " s'exclama-t-il d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus réveillé. " Sirius ! Nous ne t'attendions pas aussi tôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? "

Sirius se gonfla d'indignation en avisant le sourire moqueur du jeune homme, et rétorqua d'un ton digne :

" Allons, James, inutile de me le cacher. Je sais bien que je te manquais affreusement ! Je n'allais pas faire durer ta torture au-delà du nécessaire, tu vois. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, tout de même, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que je vienne te rendre visite pour que tu ne te morfondes pas trop… "

Lily haussa un sourcil en voyant le Gryffondor poser un bras en travers des épaules de James afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, tandis que Davies cachait promptement un sourire naissant derrière son livre. Cependant, James ne fit même pas mine de changer d'expression et Sirius ne put que se lamenter intérieurement de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire oublier qu'il l'avait manipulé en beauté.

" Et je t'en remercie infiniment, Sirius " reprit James, décontracté. " Je suis vraiment certain que mon père sera enchanté de ta présence ! "

'Argh !'

" De plus, il se trouve que Lily et moi avions justement besoin d'aide pour une petite recherche… "

" Recherche ? " répéta Sirius d'un air perdu.

" Oui, oui, recherche. Comme dans " recherche documentaire ". Comme dans " recherche à la bibliothèque " " développa James, arborant maintenant un large sourire narquois.

Sirius fixait son meilleur ami d'un air proprement ahuri, tandis que Lily le considérait lui-même d'un air dubitatif. Derrière elle, Davies, toujours assis, avait baissé son livre pour leur adresser un regard curieux, connaissant parfaitement l'amour des deux Maraudeurs pour les livres.

" Tu es vraiment certain que c'est nécessaire, James ? " demanda finalement Lily.

" Bah ! " répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte. " Il pourra toujours nous apporter les livres, si rien d'autre… "

Et sur ce, il s'excusa auprès de l'Auror et entraîna Sirius vers le couloir sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Lily haussa les épaules et les suivit sans autre commentaire, tandis que Davies les regardait partir d'un air profondément perplexe.

Décidant finalement qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus à moins d'espionner les adolescents, ce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire — c'était les vacances pour tout le monde, après tout —, Harry retourna à son livre. Il n'eut cependant guère le temps de tourner la page que la porte du salon s'ouvrait de nouveau pour livrer passage à Anne Potter.

" Oh ! Bonjour, Anne " salua-t-il avec un signe courtois de tête qu'elle lui rendit avant de s'asseoir sans un mot en face de lui.

Intrigué, Harry la laissa un moment le transpercer de son regard scrutateur avant d'offrir finalement :

" Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? "

Anne le fixa quelques instants de plus, débattant intérieurement avec elle-même, avant de répondre finalement :

" Qui êtes-vous, Harry Davies ? "

* * *

La porte de la bibliothèque était semblable à toutes les autres du long couloir. Ce ne fut que lorsque James la poussa après qu'ils aient traversé la moitié de la grande demeure que Lily comprit finalement pourquoi l'aide de Black serait plus que bienvenue.

" Oh ! Bon sang… " murmura-t-elle, estomaquée.

James se tourna vers elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

" Alors, Damoiselle aux livres, cela te convient-il ? "

Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre comme elle se démettait le cou. La salle était de dimensions parfaitement normales, du moins une fois qu'on avait visité le reste de la maison. Des étagères s'élevaient en rangs soignés sur le parquet de bois ciré, laissant tout juste assez d'espace au centre de la pièce pour une table entourée de quelques chaises, et un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre, deux ou trois fauteuils. Oui, vraiment, c'était une salle d'apparence parfaitement normale. Quand on regardait ses pieds.

Car Lily avait beau lever les yeux tout ce qu'elle savait, elle ne parvenait pas à voir le plafond. Les étagères, incroyablement hautes, se perdaient dans les ombres des hauteurs sans sembler finir.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit James faire un geste non identifiée de sa baguette, et, quelque part très loin au-dessus d'elle, un rayon de lumière vertical perça les ténèbres avant de s'élargir progressivement jusqu'à la taille d'une fenêtre. La lumière de soleil éclaira finalement les rangées les plus éloignées de livres et un plafond de chêne, et Lily prit une inspiration, se rendant compte avec surprise qu'elle avait à un moment ou à un autre arrêté de respirer.

" L'un de mes ancêtres était un acharné des livres. La pièce n'était jamais assez grande à son goût, et il y avait constamment des volumes empilés partout sur le sol. Finalement, Merry, la mère de Cherry, s'est lassée de tenter de donner un sens à tout ce bazar, et un beau jour, elle a décidé que puisque la pièce ne pouvait pas s'élargir sans empiéter sur les autres salles de la maison, elle devrait s'agrandir vers le haut. D'après mes parents, elle avait beaucoup de caractère pour un elfe de maison. Et c'est comme ça que Junction Hill s'est retrouvée pourvue d'une tour carrée non prévue lors de la construction originale… "

Lily tourna à nouveau son attention vers James et Sirius, lesquels la regardaient avec un sourire légèrement suffisant dont elle se fichait comme de sa première plume.

" Et comment est-ce qu'on accède aux étages les plus hauts ? " souffla-t-elle.

James désigna sans un mot un curieux assemblage de bois dans un coin. Sur un autre mouvement de baguette, la structure s'éleva du sol avec un bourdonnement d'énergie, s'avérant ainsi être une plate-forme.

" Mais comment est-ce que tu faisais quand tu ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie ici ? " s'exclama Lily.

" Eh bien, tout d'abord, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais souvent envie d'aller à la bibliothèque " rétorqua James en haussant les épaules. " Et puis, les étages les plus bas contiennent tout ce qui est utile quand on est encore à Poudlard. Ainsi, je n'avais pas besoin d'accéder aux plus hauts. "

Malgré ses paroles, James arborait un air curieusement détaché qui disait clairement à Lily qu'il ne s'était certainement pas contenté des étages les plus bas durant ses précédentes années d'étude…

" Bon, dites, c'est pas tout ça " s'exclama Black, manifestement à bout de patience. " Il faudrait peut-être que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'on fiche ici, en fin de compte… "

" Je te l'ai dit " répondit tranquillement James. " On va faire des recherches. "

" D'accord, mais pour quoi faire ? Et puis, des recherches sur quoi ? "

" Sur Davies. "

* * *

Anne ne donna pas le temps à Harry de maîtriser sa confusion.

" Je ne suis pas une imbécile, voyez-vous. A supposer que vous veniez réellement d'Australie, pourquoi n'auriez-vous pas décroché là-bas votre diplôme d'Auror avant de revenir en Angleterre ? J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas arrivé assez tôt pour assister à la première session d'examen. Mais, si vous ne vous trouviez pas non plus en Australie à ce moment, alors, où étiez-vous ?

" Et comment se fait-il que Lewis vous ait assigné vous plus que tout autre à la protection de Poudlard ? Je connais la sagesse habituelle que notre Ministre met dans ces décisions, et je doute fortement que, connaissant vos… capacités… il vous aurait envoyé à Dumbledore plutôt que de vous garder à portée de main. D'ailleurs, la réaction du Ministère lors de la révélation de vos relations avec les elfes était assez parlante : ils ignoraient votre véritable potentiel. Vient donc une nouvelle question : pourquoi l'ignoraient-ils ? N'auriez-vous naturellement pas préféré le leur révéler afin d'attirer l'attention de vos supérieurs ?

" Et quand auriez-vous pu apprendre la langue des elfes de telle façon que vos instructeurs australiens n'auraient rien remarqué ? Car, bien sûr, s'ils l'avaient su, je ne doute pas un instant que le gouvernement en aurait été averti, et n'aurait pas manqué de le signaler à notre Ministère lors de votre transfert.

" Ce qui nous amène à deux solutions : soit vous l'avez appris durant votre enfance, ce qui est très peu probable étant donné que vous avez été élevés par des moldus soit vous avez maîtrisé cette langue lors de cette période de temps où vous ne vous trouviez ni en Australie, ni en Angleterre. Ceci serait déjà en soit étonnant, car, d'après ce que j'ai pu collecter comme renseignements à votre sujet, cela se limiterait à quelques semaines, un temps relativement court pour apprendre une langue étrangère.

" Mais il se trouve en outre que vous ayez décidé de garder cette capacité cachée lorsqu'il aurait pu vous être extrêmement bénéfique qu'elle soit révélée. De plus, vous êtes parvenu à entrer en contact avec les elfes de la Forêt Interdite, des êtres que personne n'avait encore jamais vu et que _vous_ n'aviez certainement pas encore rencontré puisque vous n'étiez arrivé à Poudlard que la veille au soir. Et vous les avez alors convaincu de se révéler au grand jour, vous, un parfait inconnu. Or, comme je l'ai dit, seule une nuit au grand maximum s'était écoulée entre le moment où vous leur avez parlé pour la première fois et les premiers cours de la journée. Quels arguments avez-vous pu leur présenter qui les poussent à sortir de l'ombre où ils se blotissaient depuis des millénaires ? "

Anne fit enfin une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, laissant à Harry le temps de se reprendre. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné avoir laissé autant d'indices derrière lui. Et même alors, Anne ne l'avait rencontré pour la première fois que deux jours auparavant ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu combattre, ni parler elfique, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce qu'elle savait était soit de connaissance publique, soit quelque chose que n'importe qui aurait pu apprendre en jetant un coup d'œil dans le dossier que les Langues de Plomb lui avaient créé de toutes pièces.

Si elle avait pu en arriver à ce niveau de doutes, alors combien d'autres personnes pouvaient être dans le même cas ? Et Albus n'avait certainement pas pu passer à côté de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? A l'heure qu'il était, le vieux sorcier avait probablement déjà remarqué bien plus de failles encore dans sa couverture. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit et avait même accepté de lui faire confiance, assez pour l'introduire au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de préoccupation principal de Harry. Non, à cet instant, son problème le plus sérieux était qu'il se trouvait assis face à une sorcière d'une intelligence remarquable, qui se trouvait au passage être sa grand-mère, et que celle-ci le mitraillait de regards suspicieux. Harry se retint de justesse de ne pas se mettre à gigoter dans sa chaise comme un collégien.

" Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous faire confiance et de vous remettre ma vie et celle de ma famille. "

* * *

" Noire et or, noire et or " marmonnait Sirius en se penchant dangereusement par-dessus la rambarde de la plate-forme flottante pour voir les titres sur les tranches des grimoires. " Comme si ça pouvait exister une aura noire _et_ or, vraiment. Est-ce qu'il vous est seulement venu à l'esprit que vous pouviez vous être trompés ? " ajouta-t-il plus fort pour ses deux compères.

Tout en bas, James leva la tête vers lui et rétorqua :

" Je suis peut-être bigleux, Sirius, mais c'est justement pour cette raison que je porte des lunettes. "

Sirius renifla en signe de doute, tira un nouveau volume de l'étagère devant lui, puis fit redescendre la plate-forme pour les rejoindre. James s'était entre-temps penché vers Lily pour confronter une fois de plus leurs observations.

" Le nouveau chargement, les tourtereaux " annonça-t-il en lâchant son fardeau sur la table entre eux.

" Patmol " gronda James d'un ton d'avertissement.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles comme ça ? " demanda Lily, curieuse.

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Patmol. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles comme ça ? "

" Oh ! " s'exclama James. " C'est juste… euh… un surnom. Remus, Peter et moi en avons aussi, et nous les utilisons de temps en temps pour nous parler. C'est tout. "

" Hum… "

Lily semblait toujours perplexe, mais elle n'ajouta rien et retourna au livre qu'elle feuilletait énergiquement. Un instant plus tard, elle le referma d'un air dégoûtée et le glissa sur la pile que Sirius ne tarda pas à soulever pour aller la ranger.

" Et toi, c'est quoi ? " demanda-t-elle cependant en s'emparant d'un autre volume.

" Mon surnom ? " dit James, surpris. " Eh bien, c'est… "

" Têtenpétard " dit Sirius en remontant difficilement sur la plate-forme avec son nouveau chargement.

James et Lily se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson et le gratifièrent d'un long regard terne.

" C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien ! " gloussa idiotement l'adolescent en s'élevant.

" Alors ? "

" C'est Cornedrue " marmonna James sans y prendre garde, activement occupé à fusiller son meilleur ami du regard.

" Cornedrue ? " répéta Lily. " C'est… bizarre. "

" Plus que Patmol, tu trouves ? "

Lily soutint son regard un moment, puis admit :

" D'accord. _Vous_ êtes bizarres. "

James pouffa, puis retourna à ses recherches. Sirius sourit de sa position élevée et se mit en devoir de trouver un nouveau moyen de rapprocher les deux Gryffondors à l'insu de leur plein gré. Son esprit imaginatif était en pleine création quand une exclamation de Lily le surprit :

" J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! "

* * *

Harry soutint le regard d'Anne sans ciller. Il pouvait supporter que la sorcière se pose des questions à son sujet, difficilement qu'elle en connaisse les réponses. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de ramener la conversation sur un pied d'égalité :

" Pourquoi avez-vous demandé l'aide d'Albus ? "

Anne parut un instant prise de court par le soudain changement de conversation, puis s'exclama colèreusement :

" Si vous croyez un instant que je vais vous répondre… "

" Non " convint Harry, l'interrompant. " Mais vous, manifestement, vous croyez que je vais vous répondre. Pourquoi auriez-vous plus droit à mes réponses que moi aux vôtres ? "

Anne sembla un instant considérer cela, puis prit une profonde inspiration :

" Ecoutez, Harry. Je suis une scientifique. J'étudie la magie et les nouvelles techniques qui pourraient en découler. C'est grâce à des gens comme moi et mon équipe que de nouveaux sorts peuvent être créés, ou de nouveaux objets magiques expérimentés. Certains scientifiques travaillent pour des sociétés sorcières, comme par exemple pour la création de nouveaux balais. D'autres sont spécialisés dans l'étude de potions, sortilèges, artefacts… Mais pour exercer ce métier, il faut avoir le flair de détecter un potentiel là où d'autres ne voient qu'une étrangeté. _Vous_ pouvez être considéré comme une étrangeté, mais mon instinct me dit que vous êtes bien plus que ça… "

" Est-ce à cause de votre métier que vous pensez être en danger ? " demanda Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

Anne eut un geste d'agacement devant sa ténacité, puis parut se rendre compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien sans rien.

" Oui " concéda-t-elle.

Harry se redressa légèrement devant sa soudaine franchise.

" Et pourquoi maintenant ? "

Anne prit une inspiration afin de garder son calme, puis répondit à travers ses dents serrés :

" Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un de mes collaborateurs. "

" Quelque chose ? "

" Il a été tué. "

* * *

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Sirius en se laissant tomber au sol dès qu'il le put sans se rompre les os, intensément curieux.

" L'échelle de teintes des auras " répondit James en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

" Et ? "

" " Doré : il est extrêmement commun que des sorciers arborent une aura teintée de doré. Ceci désigne une âme guidée par le bien-être de ceux de ceux qui l'entourent. Un sorcier ou une sorcière arborant une telle aura sera généralement quelqu'un de fidèle en amitié et en amour, empressé à faire plaisir et de caractère plutôt accommodant. Cependant, dans la plupart des cas, l'aura n'est que très légèrement bordée de doré. On peu conjecturer qu'une personne possédant une aura essentiellement constituée de doré serait quelqu'un qui considérerait la vie de ceux à qui il tient comme le centre même de son existence, mais la possibilité qu'une telle personne existe un jour peut être remise en cause. " " lut Lily tout haut.

Il y eut un léger instant de silence.

" Remise en cause ? " releva Sirius d'un ton mitigé.

Lily lui jeta un regard agacé.

" Arrête ça, Black ! James et moi avons vu exactement la même chose. "

" Non, mais vraiment, vous croyez que le professeur Davies puisse réellement être ce genre de personne ? "

" Et pourquoi pas ? " dit James. " Après tout, ça expliquerait pourquoi il serait devenu Auror, et un sacrément bon Auror qui plus est : pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. "

Sirius garda un air dubitatif, puis Lily ajouta :

" Il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que cette échelle de teintes n'est pas considérée comme sure à cent pour cent… "

" Je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi " fit ironiquement remarquer Sirius. " Personnellement, ça me fait penser aux cours de Divination. Vous savez, quand on devait lire dans les lignes de la main, et tout le bazar ? "

Lily s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais son opinion sur les cours de Divination du professeur Scott était clairement imprimée sur son visage.

" Bon, c'est quoi, la suite ? " la relança Sirius.

Lily se replongea à nouveau dans le vieux grimoire poussiéreux, tourna quelques pages, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

" " Noir : contrairement à l'opinion commune, une aura teintée de noir ne désigne pas forcément un sorcier maléfique. De nombreuses observations ont pu démontrer qu'aucun sorcier ne naît avec cette particularité : elle vient avec le temps. En effet, il semble que des touches de noir sur une aura soit dûes à un passé sombre. Le sorcier portant cette marque sera donc quelqu'un ayant vécu des évènements extrêmement durs et douloureux. S'il est vrai qu'un sorcier avec un tel passé pourrait se reporter sur la Magie Noire, il est également possible qu'il se replie totalement sur lui-même (voir aussi : aura opaque), ou encore réagisse de toute autre manière. " "

" Maintenant, ça, c'est logique " commenta James à mi-voix.

" Ah bon ? " émit Sirius, interloqué.

" Mais oui ! C'est évident " reprit Lily avec animation. " Harry a évidemment vécu des choses très dures, qui l'ont effectivement mené à devenir Auror pour se protéger. Et sa réaction à ce passé a manifestement été de se reporter sur le bien-être des gens à qui il tient. Ce qui voudrait dire… "

" … que ces fameux évènements douloureux seraient la perte d'être chers " compléta James.

Sirius prit quelques minutes pour enregistrer ces informations, puis reprit :

" Mais alors, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, de devenir hyper-protectif, dans des conditions pareilles… "

" Tu oublies que, s'il a jugé nécessaire de s'entraîner comme il l'a fait, c'est probablement qu'il pensait qu'il aurait pu empêcher la mort de ses personnes. Donc, ça ne devait pas vraiment être des morts naturelles… " releva James d'un ton songeur.

" Et il y a autre chose, que vous semblez oublier tous les deux " fit remarquer Lily d'un ton sérieux.

" Hum ? "

" Si ce sont les seules choses qu'on a pu voir sur son aura, alors cela veut dire que cela constitue la majeure partie de son caractère. Sa magie en est imprégnée comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à son sujet. Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut absolument rien savoir d'autre sur lui par ce moyen. "

Les deux adolescents la fixèrent un instant d'un air confondu, puis Sirius comprit soudain :

" On ne peut pas anticiper la manière dont il va réagir, connaître ses habitudes, ou ses convictions, ni même s'il est capable d'utiliser la Magie Noire… "

" Exactement ! Si Harry venait à exposer par erreur son aura dans un combat, par exemple, cela ne révèlerait absolument rien à son adversaire. "

" Si, tout de même " fit remarquer James. " Cela lui dirait que la meilleur manière de le faire souffrir serait de faire souffrir quelqu'un à qui il tient. Non ? "

Sirius sembla également confondu.

" C'est vrai, ça ne semble pas vraiment très utile… "

" James, tu as vu comme moi combien son aura était étalée. On sait tous combien il est puissant, non ? C'est vrai que ça peut sembler un désavantage, mais pour moi, c'est aussi un avertissement. Une manière de dire que si jamais quelqu'un s'attaque à lui de cette manière, alors il découvrira _vraiment_ jusqu'à quel point il est puissant. "

James et Sirius méditèrent un instant sur cela, puis frissonnèrent.

" Personnellement, " finit par reconnaître Sirius, " je pense que les personnes à qui il tient sont de sacrés veinards. "

James et Lily ne purent qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Harry fixa un long regard grave sur la scientifique.

" Dites-m'en plus. "

Anne fit une moue dubitative, mais commença tout de même son récit.

" Tom a toujours été quelqu'un d'assez introverti. Le genre de personne discrète, mais brillante, vous voyez. Il y a quelques mois, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose le tracassait, mais comme il n'aime pas trop parler de sa propre vie, je n'y ai pas fait allusion. Peu de temps après, il a recommencé à se comporter normalement, et je me suis dit qu'il avait sans doute réglé son problème, quoi que cela ait pu être. Mais il y a quelques semaines, il a… disparu.

" Un beau jour, il a tout simplement cessé de venir au labo. C'est exactement le même jour que George et moi avons reçu la lettre de Dumbledore nous annonçant l'attaque contre James, donc je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Mais comme il n'est pas venu non plus le lendemain, je me suis vraiment inquiétée, et j'ai fini par me rendre chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Quand j'ai frappé, personne n'a répondu. Alors… "

A ce stade, Anne ferma un instant les yeux pour garder le contrôle de ses réactions.

" … j'ai utilisé la magie pour entrer. Les barrières que Tom avaient installées sur sa porte d'entrée étaient assez complexes, mais nous avions souvent étudié le même principe ensemble au labo, donc je n'ai pas eu trop de difficultés. A première vue, la maison était déserte. Mais quand j'ai voulu vérifier et que je suis arrivée au premier, j''ai… "

N'y tenant plus, la sorcière pencha la tête et appuya son visage dans ses paumes jointes pour masquer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller la réconforter, mais il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas cette attention de sa part.

" Peu importe que je vous raconte les détails " murmura-t-elle. " J'ai trouvé son cadavre. Paniquée, j'ai appelé un Auror de notre connaissance, un ami de George. Il est venu aussitôt, seul, et il a examiné le corps de Tom. Finalement, il m'a dit… que s'il n'était mort que quelques semaines auparavant, il avait été maintenu sous un sort de Stupefix pendant des mois avant cela, et que c'était probablement ce qui l'avait tué une fois que le sort avait été levé. J'ai retorqué que c'était impossible, que je l'avais vu, bien vivant, pendant tout ce temps, mais il était formel. "

Anne releva la tête, les yeux rougis.

" Jonathan a accepté de garder tout cela secret afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du Ministère sur moi et mes recherches. Nous avons veillé à ce que tout le monde croit que Tom était mort de maladie, et nous lui avons donné un enterrement convenable. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. "

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il entendit à peine que Anne venait peu ou prou d'avouer que ses recherches actuelles étaient trop importantes pour être même confiées au Ministère. Son esprit assemblait, emboîtait les pièces du puzzle. Lui, savait ce qui était arrivé.

" Polynectar " murmura-t-il.

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" Vous avez dit que votre collaborateur a cessé de venir au travail la journée qui a suivi l'attaque de James " releva-t-il d'un ton empressé.

" En effet, oui " affirma-t-elle, intriguée.

" Or, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, " poursuivit-il sans faire mine de l'avoir entendue, " puisqu'il était vraisemblablement sous Stupefix. C'était donc quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui aurait, par exemple, utilisé du Polynectar. Et c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui vivant, afin de confectionner la potion. "

" Mais qui aurait fait ça ? " s'exclama Anne.

Harry releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux.

" Anne, s'il a cessé du jour au lendemain de vous espionner, c'était que cela ne lui était plus possible. Lors de l'attaque contre James, un Mangemort a été capturé. Il s'appelait Elmund Avery. Grièvement blessé, il a été conduit à Saint-Mangouste. Il y est mort dans la nuit. "

Harry fit une pose, prit une inspiration, puis termina doucement.

" Ce n'était pas une mort naturelle. "

Anne le fixa longuement, bouleversée.

" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne permet pas que ses serviteurs soient capturés lorsqu'ils en savent trop " murmura-t-elle.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

" Voldemort n'aura pas eu le temps de remplacer Avery. Et lorsque celui-ci est mort, le sort de Stupefix s'est brisé. Peu de gens savent qu'un sortilège aussi simple que celui-ci est mortel quand maintenu trop longtemps. Le corps de votre ami ne tenait probablement plus que par la magie qui lui empêchait quelque réaction que ce soit. Il est sans doute mort sur le coup. "

Anne se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer et baissa les yeux.

" Que dois-je faire ? " murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

Néanmoins, le jeune Auror répondit doucement :

" Vous ne pouvez pas porter ce poids seule. J'ignore sur quoi portaient vos recherches, et vous ne me le direz certainement pas. Mais vous êtes parvenue à intéresser Voldemort. Anne, vous n'êtes pas assez forte pour subir toute son attention. Vous _devez_ demander de l'aide. Mais pas de l'aide pour vous protéger comme vous l'avez fait. Il faut que quelqu'un sache ce qui attire le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers vous, et décide du meilleur cours d'action pour vous en protéger. Il faut que vous fassiez _réellement_ confiance à quelqu'un, Anne. Quelqu'un qui ait le pouvoir de vous aider. C'est la seule solution que je vois. "

Harry tendit la main et serra celle de la scientifique. Anne releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'y lut qu'angoisse et sincère inquiétude. Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

_Boon ! Etant donné les hurlements d'agonie du dernier chapitre, je ne vais carrément pas prévoir la date d'upload du prochain chapitre, ça ira plus vite ! Mais si vous y aviez prêté attention, ça ne changeait pas tant que ça de mes délais habituels… Ceci dit, que celui ou celle qui veut la bataille de boules de neige clique sur le petit bouton bleu ci-dessous ! :-) A bientôt !_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Notes :** Naaaannn ! Pas les tomates ! . Je suis désoléééée ! Je sais que vous avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps était vraiment injuste, d'autant plus que vous avez tous été géniaux avec moi, et je m'en excuse aussi bas que je peux. Le fait est que (premièrement) les vacances de Noël ne m'inspirent pas du tout dans cette fic (I love Hogwarts ! .) et que (deuxièmement) je me suis énormément consacrée à mes études ces derniers temps, pour cause de Bac imminent. Je l'avais signalé dans ma bio, mais j'imagine bien que vous n'êtes pas tous aller voir. Mais je ne voulais pas publier un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous dire que j'étais en hiatus provisoire, ç'aurait vraiment été vache de vous donner de faux espoirs… Désoléééée ! TT-TT Enfin, maintenant, ça y est, le Bac est vraiment et définitivement fini (pour moi du moins. Désolée pour tous les autres qui liront ça) et je vous publie donc ça le lendemain de l'affichage des résultats ! C'est-y pas beau, ça ? . En passant, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon Bac avec mention Bien, et mes parents ont l'air bien décidés à m'acheter un ordinateur portable en cadeau. Il faut savoir que je suis totalement incapable d'écrire sur du papier, et que pouvoir emporter un clavier partout serait extrêmement pratique pour écrire. . D'autant plus que je pars en vacances du 10 au 27 juillet, donc d'ici peu de temps… -.- Allez, passons aux remerciements !

**Remerciements :** I love you all ! Vous avez tous été adorables ! Quand je pense que même après cinq mois de hiatus, je recevais toujours plusieurs reviews par semaines… Je vous aimeuh ! . Bon, le revers de la médaille, c'est que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à répondre à 150 reviews (tout juste, tout rond, au moment où je poste ça ! Merchiii !), donc je me contenterais de me répéter : je vous aimeeeuuuh ! . Merci mille fois, soyez surs que je lis chacun de vos commentaires, et si je ne me rappelle toutes les questions que vous avez pu me poser, c'est parce que ma mémoire a saturé ! Donc, plutôt que de vous relire et de ne publier ça que dans trois jours, je pense que vous préférez que je le mette en ligne tout de suite. Si vous avez des questions qui exigent absolument des réponses, prière de me les reposer, et j'essaierais d'y répondre la prochaine fois. Je fais juste un petit coucou spécial à mon Capitaine et à mon Colonel. Je ne vous oublie pas ! :-)

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Où les flocons de neige et les sapins de Noël gouvernent le monde

* * *

Le chêne se dressait, isolé, entre quelques parterres de fleurs nus et un ou deux buissons dépouillés. Ses branches décharnées se tendaient vers le ciel dans un espoir inlassable de percevoir bientôt les premières traces d'un radoucissement de l'air. La sève à l'intérieur de son tronc parlait de soleil et d'eau, de vent et de pluie. Elle se souvenait d'autres saisons froides, parfois bien plus rigoureuses que celle-ci. L'arbre savait que l'hiver revenait toujours. Mais il ne s'en lamentait pas, car il savait également qu'immuablement, le printemps le suivait.

Avec un soupir, Harry caressa une dernière fois l'écorce rêche de la paume de sa main, puis recula un peu, ses pas crissant dans la neige fraîche. Si seulement sa vie avait pu être aussi simple que celle d'un arbre… Si Voldemort avait pu n'être qu'un simple hiver contre lequel il suffisait de courber le dos en attendant le redoux, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais l'hiver n'avait pas de conscience, lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte que sa venue apportait chaque année la fin de certaines existences. Voldemort, lui, non seulement le savait mais encore s'en délectait.

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et couvert, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce que lui avait appris Anne ne lui disait rien qui vaille, loin de là. Si Voldemort perdait son temps en des subtilités telles que l'utilisation du Polynectar au lieu de simplement enlever et torturer toutes les personnes concernées, c'était probablement qu'il ne tenait pas à éveiller l'attention du Ministère. Avec un peu de chance, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas encore certain que les recherches de Mme Potter pourraient lui apporter quoi que ce soit de valeur, mais Harry en doutait.

Donc, Anne possédait des connaissances ou un objet qui intéressaient très fortement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, bizarrement, Harry doutait qu'il puisse s'agir du prochain modèle de balai de course qui sortirait sur le marché. Toute la discrétion que les détenteurs de ce secret s'efforçaient d'appliquer à l'affaire lui disait qu'il était sans aucun doute question de quelque chose de très dangereux et que, si Lewis venait à en entendre parler, alors tout ne deviendrait qu'encore bien plus embrouillé.

Et pour arranger le tout, Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à apaiser les suspicions de Anne à son égard. Leur conversation précédente avait confortablement — si l'on pouvait vraiment utiliser ce terme — dévié sur un autre sujet, mais il savait que dès qu'elle aurait pris les mesures qui s'imposait dans sa situation, elle aurait à nouveau à cœur de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. _Son_ histoire. Et que pouvait-il lui dire ? Certainement pas la vérité, en tout cas. Harry tenait à ce que sa véritable identité reste inconnue de tous, ou presque, le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts afin de garder sa couverture pour se démasquer dès que la première personne venue, même s'il s'agissait de sa grand-mère — ou pseudo-future grand-mère… — avait des doutes à son propos, tout de même !

Il ne lui resterait donc plus qu'à improviser, puisque son esprit semblait vouloir s'acharner à tourner en rond sans trouver une quelconque solution.

Oui, cela devait être vraiment bien d'être un arbre… Personne ne se prendrait de l'idée saugrenue de demander son emploi du temps des derniers mois à un cyprès, après tout.

Des cris lointains sortirent finalement Harry de ses contemplations moroses des nuages, lui évitant par là même un méchant torticolis. Le jeune Auror tendit immédiatement l'oreille, sur ses gardes. Un vieux réflexe, acquis de haute lutte, lui fit porter la main à sa baguette, passée à sa ceinture. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se détendre, reconnaissant avec soulagement des cris de joie portés par le vent.

Curieux, il regagna l'un des multiples sentiers du jardin des Potter en soufflant sur ses mains rougies par le froid avant de remettre ses gants. Il pressa le pas le long des bosquets qui se détachaient sans problème sur le fond totalement blanc du sol et se retrouva bientôt sur le grand espace dégagé qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée des Potter.

Un objet volant non identifié siffla en passant à vive allure près de son oreille, le forçant à retourner vivement à couvert. Harry se colla le dos contre un arbre et chercha du regard la menace potentielle, laquelle se révéla sous forme de petits paquets de neige éparpillés au sol non loin de lui. La boule de neige perdue n'avait de toute évidence pas été ensorcelée pour résister aux chocs.

Secouant la tête devant ce manque de professionnalisme, Harry se risqua à pointer le nez hors de sa cachette et fut récompensé par une scène épique : retranchés derrière les buissons à chaque bout du " no man's land ", deux clans de terrrrribles Maraudeurs s'affrontaient à coups de paquets de matière blanche et glacée. Sur la gauche, les guerriers Lunard et Cornedrue faisaient front commun contre Patmol et Queudver qui, sur la droite, n'entendaient pas s'en laisser compter aussi facilement.

Régulièrement, Peter et James plongeaient à l'abri pour recharger leur compère respectif en munitions. Sirius, le plus imposant des Maraudeurs, profitaient de sa taille et de l'allonge de bras supplémentaire qu'elle lui donnait pour bombarder le camp adverse avec puissance, mais il rencontrait la résistance farouche de Remus que ses caractéristiques de loup-garou affublaient d'une force que sa silhouette effilée ne laissait pas présager.

James, habitué aux longues séances de Quidditch, visait cependant bien mieux que Peter, et il semblait que la bataille devait tourner à l'avantage du camp de gauche quand le Poursuiveur fut soudain atteint en plein visage par une boule qu'il n'avait pu éviter et qui, bien loin de s'effriter, resta scotchée sur ses lunettes malgré tous ses efforts, obstruant efficacement son champ de vision.

De l'autre côté, Sirius félicitait bruyamment Peter pour sa brillante idée de boule de neige enchantée. Harry vit nettement les deux autres Maraudeurs échanger un sourire machiavélique et vengeur avant de repartir à l'attaque de plus belle.

S'efforçant de rendre son fou rire le plus silencieux possible afin de ne pas distraire l'un des combattants, Harry assistait avec bonheur à la bataille de boules de neige la plus hétéroclite à laquelle il ait jamais assistée. Bientôt, la cape noire de Sirius se trouva pourvue de protubérances rose vif arrondies tandis que Remus ne parvenait plus à se débarrasser de la boule jaune fluo qui s'était trouvée accrochée à son bras, faisant de lui une cible parfaite. Seul Peter, le plus petit d'entre eux, réussissait encore à esquiver toutes les charges qui lui étaient destinées en plongeant prestement à l'abri.

Remus et Sirius ne s'ignoraient plus, pas plus qu'ils ne se lançaient de regards méfiants ou mélancoliques. James et Peter également semblaient avoir tout oublié de l'ambiance lourde qui régnait auparavant chez les Maraudeurs. Harry se surprit à espérer que cet instant d'insouciance puisse encore durer longtemps.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Anne, George et Lily finirent par sortir, attirés par le bruit. Mme Potter prit immédiatement un air consterné et cria par-dessus le sifflement des boules :

" Mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? "

Les adolescents se tournèrent de suite vers les nouveaux arrivants qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués et prirent un air contrit.

" Mme Potter… " dit Sirius. " Euh… eh bien… "

" Non, mais vraiment ! " s'exclama Anne d'un ton outré. " Vous vous comportez comme des enfants de dix ans ! Apprenez à grandir, un peu. J'espère que vous savez comment faire partir ces boules de neige, au moins ! "

Lily observait la scène sinistrée d'un air abasourdi, dévisageant tour à tour les quatre garçons. Finalement, son expression s'adoucit et elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose. Malheureusement, Anne était en pleine diatribe maternelle et elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre. George paraissait lui aussi presque déchiré entre l'appui qu'il devait à sa femme et la perspective de laisser les quatre adolescents jouir pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore de leur minorité.

Harry, sur un coup de tête, décida qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils en restent là et qu'il se chargerait du problème lui-même. Silencieux et furtif comme une ombre, il se déplaça jusqu'à atteindre les arbres plantés sur le côté du grand escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée des Potter. Anne venait d'ordonner aux quatre garçons de nettoyer eux-mêmes le jardin, à présent jonché de boules multicolores et ressemblant à une toile blanche sur laquelle un peintre surréaliste aurait projeté au hasard le contenu de tubes de peinture.

La mine déçue, George se détournait pour regagner la chaleur du hall quand une boule de neige parfaitement ronde et d'un beau verf pin l'atteignit sur le côté du visage et y resta collée. Hébété, il fit aussitôt volte-face et chercha du regard le coupable de sa mésaventure. Son regard tomba sur Sirius, sur les gants duquel des traces de vert étaient encore visibles. Patmol ne le regardait pas, mais fixait obstinément ses pieds. De plus, il était passablement impossible que la boule de neige soit passée sous le nez de sa femme sans qu'elle n'en dise rien.

Un instant perplexe, George jeta un regard songeur aux alentours. Ses yeux n'accrochèrent pas la silhouette de Harry, sécuritairement caché derrière un pommier, mais un sourire machiavélique naquit soudain sur ses lèvres. Toute la scène était passée inaperçue de tous les autres puisque Anne observait d'un regard sévère les adolescents qui sortaient leurs baguettes avec réluctance pour commencer à nettoyer. Seule Lily se retourna à temps pour voir George se redresser, les mains pleines de neige, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise quand elle le vit la lancer droit sur Sirius.

L'adolescent poussa un jappement de surprise et passa précipitamment sa main dans le col de sa chemise où la matière glacée était parvenue à s'introduire.

" George ! " s'écria Anne, outrée. " Mais quel âge as-tu, enfin ? "

George recula d'un demi-pas en levant les mains, mais il n'eut guère le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'une nouvelle boule de neige ne s'y enfonce, le contraignant à recracher en toussant. Mme Potter se retourna aussitôt, mais James, revigoré par l'approbation muette de son père, l'avait déjà prise pour cible. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis George rejoignit d'un bond le bas des escaliers, où la neige était plus abondante. Avisant le regard malicieux que son époux lui lança, Anne réagit aussitôt.

" Oh, non ! " s'écria-t-elle en se baissant vivement pour recueillir un poignée de neige.

George évita son attaque avec facilité et riposta en riant.

" Oh, si ! "

Anne poussa un cri de rage quand la boule l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et se rua à l'attaque avec un cri retentissant :

" George Potter ! "

Le Guérisseur se précipita en riant à l'abri des arbres sous une pluie de projectiles, entraînant au passage Sirius avec lui.

" Viens là, fiston ! Entre hommes, il faut s'entraider ! "

James suivit hâtivement le mouvement pour éviter quelques boules perdues et bientôt Lily, qui n'avait pas été aussi prompte, chercha revanche au côté de Anne. Le sourire ravi qui ornait ses lèvres démontrait clairement que ce n'était guère plus qu'un prétexte. Peter avait rallié le couvert des arbres à l'autre bout du terrain et se mit en devoir de rejoindre discrètement les deux autres Maraudeurs lorsqu'il vit que leur adversaire recevait des renforts.

Quant à Remus, il resta un instant indécis, se contentant d'éviter les missiles pleuvant des deux côtés, avant de faire volte-face et de rejoindre en toute hâte les quelques broussailles qui abritaient à présent Anne et Lily.

" Remus ! " se lamenta Sirius. " Remus, où vas-tu, mon frère ? "

Le jeune lycanthrope se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux et rétorqua :

" Navré, Sirius, mais la bataille serait vraiment trop inéquitable, à cinq hommes contre deux faibles femmes… "

" J'aurais préféré que tu évites le cliché des " faibles femmes ", Remus " dit Anne, " mais ceci mis à part, je suis ravie de voir qu'il existe encore au moins un homme dans cette propriété qui possède un tant soit peu de sens de la chevalerie ! "

" Eh oui, mes braves " soupira mélodramatiquement Sirius. " Il semble que l'un de nos plus valeureux guerriers ait été victime du charme maléfique des amazones… "

Sirius n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase que trois boules de neige l'atteignirent avec un synchronisme presque parfait en plein visage… non, en fait, quatre boules de neige.

'Quatre ?' s'interrogea Sirius, confus et quelque peu sonné.

" Quatre contre trois, c'est toujours inégal. Me permettrez-vous de me joindre à vous, mesdemoiselles, monsieur Lupin ? "

Avec un cri ravi, Lily vit son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal émerger de derrière un massif de bégonias recouvert d'une épaisse couverture blanche, un large sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Et un deuxième ! " s'écria Anne. " Mais alors, la galanterie n'aurait réellement pas disparu de ce monde ? "

Harry éclata d'un rire chaleureux et évita prestement le projectile qui vint s'éparpiller sur le tronc derrière lui.

" Eh, c'est pas juste ! " se plaignit George.

" C'est vrai, maintenant vous avez un Auror avec vous ! " renchérit James.

" Eh bien, où est le problème ? " rétorqua Lily d'un ton provocateur. " Cela ne pourra que compenser notre faiblesse, à nous, pauvres femmes. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous donnerait un avantage ! "

James s'accroupit vivement et se tourna vers ses deux amis, l'air abasourdi.

" Seigneur ! Elle commence à parler comme un Maraudeur… "

" C'est bien pour ça que je dis depuis des années que c'est la femme qu'il te faut, James chéri ! " répliqua Sirius avec un large sourire moqueur.

" On parle de ma future belle-fille ? " s'enquit George d'un ton vivement intéressé.

James lança un regard désespéré à Peter, mais Queudver était bien trop occupé à viser juste malgré ses crises de foux rires pour lui être d'une quelconque aide. Marmonnant des malédictions, James fit mine de tous les ignorer et se reporta à la place sur le mitraillage intensif du camp adverse.

" Je parie 2 Gallions que j'arrive à toucher Davies au moins cinq fois avant la fin de la bataille " lança soudain Sirius en se baissant pour recharger.

Le pauvre ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux Potter se tournèrent soudain vers lui avec des regards hallucinés, ni la raison de l'empressement avec lequel ils répliquèrent tous deux :

" Tenu ! "

Toujours est-il que, deux heures plus tard, deux pièces tintèrent dans la main de James, et deux autres dans celle de George.

" Vous aviez parié ? " s'exclama Lily, incrédule.

La jeune fille était activement occupée à se sécher les cheveux devant la cheminée du salon des Potter, que Cherry avait allumé en hâte en les voyant tous rentrer dégoulinants de neige à demi fondue. Anne était assise très droite dans son fauteuil, un large sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, et Peter, affalé dans un fauteuil, faisait semblant de faire la tête à Remus qui ne répondait que par de petits sourires en coin. George et James, qui, eux, ne paraissaient guère plus contrariés de leur défaite que ça, se contentèrent d'un sourire en réponse à la question de Lily.

" Parié sur quoi ? " s'enquit Remus, curieux, qui savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour un Potter.

Sirius se contenta d'un reniflement de dépit en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près de lui, clairement boudeur. Le sourire de James s'élargit alors qu'il rangeait les deux Gallions dans sa poche.

" Sur Harry " répondit-il.

" Vous avez parié sur Harry ? " s'exclama Anne, incrédule.

" Quoi ? " réagit finalement l'intéressé en clignant des yeux. " Comment ça, parié sur moi ? "

L'attention générale se concentra instantanément sur lui, assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée, une brosse à la main. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient passés par-dessus son épaule droite, formant un rideau inextricable dont le bas se drapait sur ses cuisses et qui ne laissait voir les flammes derrière lui que par intermittence. Remarquant leur ébahissement, Harry leur fit un sourire d'excuse avant de recommencer à peigner ses cheveux encore humides qui lui semblaient une fois de plus doués d'une vie propre — et définitivement opposés à toute tentative de dressage.

" Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous les gardez aussi longs ? " souffla Lily, estomaquée.

" Vous me croyez si je vous dis que c'est encore pire, courts ? "

Harry sourit devant les regards étranges qu'il reçut.

" D'accord " concéda George en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux. " Je suis un Potter anormal et j'en suis fier… "

Harry et James gloussèrent à l'unisson. A ce moment, Harry bénit le ciel que Anne n'ait encore aucun doute sur la véracité de sa soi-disante origine généalogique. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien de plaisanter aussi légèrement au milieu de ces gens qu'il aimait, sans penser à une quelconque menace de fin du monde…

" Alors, c'est quoi, cette histoire ? " reprit-il avec un faux air sévère. " Je ne suis pas un cheval de course, vous savez ? "

" Un quoi ? " souffla Peter, confondu.

" C'est une coutume moldue " répondit Remus.

" Ah… "

Avant que James ou George n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Sirius s'enfonça plus encore dans son siège et accusa :

" De toute façon, c'était de la triche ! Vous saviez que je n'avais aucune chance… "

" Aucune chance de quoi ? " demanda encore Lily. " Qu'est-ce que tu as inventé, Black ? "

" Evidemment qu'on le savait, Sirius chéri ! " rétorqua James sans faire mine d'avoir entendu Lily, trop occupé à prendre sa revanche sur son meilleur ami.

Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le sofa près de Remus, tourné vers Patmol, en lui faisant un large sourire narquois.

" Mais nous n'étions pas assez cruels pour t'enlever tous tes espoirs, que veux-tu ! "

Sirius eut un reniflement qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette théorie, puis finit par se rouler en boule dans son fauteuil, image même du dépit.

" Dire que même avec le sortilège d'autoguidage, j'ai pas réussi à le toucher une seule fois… " ronchonna-t-il.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence que chacun mit à profit pour se tourner vers les vêtements trempés que Cherry s'affairait à faire sécher non loin de la cheminée, avant de pouvoir leur ôter leurs nouvelles couleurs si pittoresques. Remus se leva nonchalamment et souleva la cape de Harry : nettement moins humide que les autres, elle avait probablement été bien plus souvent frottée contre le sol et les buissons couverts de neige qu'atteinte par un projectile. Le jeune Gryffondor retourna le vêtement, trouvant finalement une traînée de jaune.

" Ah ! " s'exclama-t-il. " Ca vient d'où, ça ? "

" De moi ! " trompetta James, très fier de lui.

" Bah ! " se moqua Sirius. " Elle n'a fait que le frôler. "

" Peut-être, mais moi je n'ai pas parié que je réussirais à le toucher cinq fois " fit judicieusement remarquer James.

" Cinq fois ? " répéta Lily, incrédule. " T'es définitivement atteint, Black… "

" Eh, oh, ça va ! " protesta faiblement le jeune homme. " Je n'étais pas là quand il a fait ses shows son et lumière avec les Mangemorts, moi… "

La brosse de Harry pendait inutilement dans sa main tandis qu'il tentait de calmer le fou rire silencieux qui le secouait. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de se mettre à brûler, ce que George remarqua promptement.

" Eh oui, Harry ! " s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. " De nos jours, vous êtes une valeur très sure ! "

" Eh bien, au moins, " réussit finalement à articuler le jeune Auror entre deux hoquets, " vous saurez maintenant qu'il ne faut pas parier contre moi, Mr Black ! "

" Alors là, c'est sûr ! " rétorqua aussitôt Sirius avec la dernière des énergies. " Je suis peut-être inconscient, mais pas fou ! "

" " Le Corbeau, honteux et confus, jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. " "

Cinq regards profondément perplexes se tournèrent vers Lily, tandis que Remus tentait vainement de retenir un gloussement et que Harry en était à pleurer de rire.

* * *

La lune gibbeuse s'était levée sur Poudlard la grande, se réflétant en des milliers d'éclats sur la surface calme du lac. Dans le parc, rien ne bougeait, et seule une lumière chaleureuse brillait encore au loin, à la fenêtre de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Dans le château, les couloirs étaient silencieux, la Grande Salle vide, les quelques élèves encore présents dormaient.

Minuit à Poudlard.

Albus s'appuya contre l'embrasure de sa fenêtre et contempla avec un sourire nostalgique l'œuvre de sa vie : cette école était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Et en cette nuit exceptionnelle, il lui semblait que chacune de ces pierres, chaque armure et chaque chandelier, exhalait un parfum de magie inusité.

Noël à Poudlard.

Au matin, chacun des habitants de l'école trouverait au pied de son lit les preuves d'attention de tous ses proches. Il y aurait des rires et des cris, des embrassades et des lettres de remerciements écrites à la hâte. Le château reprendrait vie, les armures brilleraient sous les ornements dont elles se voyaient affublées, la Grande Salle arborerait fièrement les décorations festives aux couleurs de ses quatre maisons, Peeves offrirait à Rusard le " cadeau " qu'il avait passé toute l'année à méditer…

C'était cela, Poudlard. Un abri, un havre de paix contre tout ce que pouvait receler le monde extérieur de mauvais et de douloureux. Un endroit où grandir dans une sécurité relative quand l'orage grondait aux murailles de l'école. Un lieu où chaque enfant du monde sorcier découvrait ses propres capacités et devenait un sorcier à part entière, libre de faire ses choix et de poursuivre sa vie.

La magie de Poudlard.

Fumseck émit une trille en se posant sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier, contemplant avec lui l'un des principaux symboles du monde magique. Oui, Albus aimait Poudlard. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Quand il lui avait consacré la majorité de sa vie, si longue soit-elle… Et pourtant, il n'était pas sans ignorer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, cet extérieur qui se déchirait par la faute de la rancœur d'un enfant, un enfant devenu adulte entre ces mêmes murs.

Albus se retourna et fixa un instant de son regard perçant la lettre posée sur son bureau. Fumseck émit une autre trille tandis qu'il levait lentement la main pour caresser ses plumes de feu. Poudlard était un roc au milieu de la tempête. S'il devait s'écrouler, qu'adviendrait-il du monde sorcier ? Mais si c'était le monde magique qui succombait le premier, quelle importance ? Poudlard ne serait plus Poudlard si elle devait en venir à être souillée par la vengeance et la haine.

Fallait-il prendre le risque ?

Albus pivota une nouvelle fois et observa le spectacle grandiose de Poudlard, de ses murs et de ses tourelles innombrables dressées vers la lune en une attitude défiante, baignant dans sa lumière. Au loin, le calamar géant fit apparaître une tentacule lascive à la surface du lac, qui sembla s'illuminer de reflets guerriers. Plus loin encore, la Forêt Interdite s'anima de mouvements indistincts sous la caresse d'un vent qu'il ne pouvait sentir, semblant gifler les ténèbres qui s'acharnaient à la draper.

Albus sentit un sourire prendre naissance sur ses lèvres et cessa de caresser Fumseck. Avec une trille de défi et de triomphe mêlés, le phénix s'envola, franchissant la fenêtre et glissant dans l'air glacé de la nuit, frôlant de son plumage enflammé les pierres plusieurs fois centenaires du château.

Poudlard accueillerait ce que les Mangemorts s'acharnaient tant à poursuivre chez les Potter, et si le danger que représentait cet objet était immense, il n'en serait que mieux protégé.

La magie de Poudlard.

Albus ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et laissa le vent de la nuit pénétrer jusqu'à lui. L'affliction, la peine et la douleur viendraient peut-être plus tard, mais cette nuit était une nuit de joie et de gratitude.

Un bruit de froissement d'ailes le sortit de sa torpeur, et Albus glissa sur le côté à temps pour laisser entrer la horde de hiboux qui s'égaya dans son bureau. Sous son regard pétillant, ils assemblèrent leurs présents en un tas systématique au centre de la pièce, avant de repartir comme ils étaient venus, en une cacophonie de hululements et de battements d'ailes.

Noël à Poudlard.

Fumseck revint se poser sur son perchoir comme Albus s'approchait de la masse de papiers colorés et brillants. D'une main, il fouilla dans la pile, lisant ça et là des noms plus ou moins familiers, d'amis ou de simples connaissances. Son regard se fit plus curieux lorsqu'il mit la main sur un paquet de forme étrange, mou au toucher. L'identité de l'envoyeur devait manifestement se trouver à l'intérieur.

Intrigué, Albus rompit précautionneusement le papier cadeau, qui dégorgea soudain une masse de… paires de chaussettes. De moëlleuses et confortables chaussettes. Un petit carton rectangulaire s'échappa à son tour et voleta narquoisement jusqu'aux pieds du vieil homme qui le ramassa aussitôt.

" Albus,

" Joyeux Noël ! Je pense que vous apprécierez de ne pas recevoir de livres dont vous connaissez déjà sans doute une bonne partie du contenu, ou d'instruments étranges et bizarres que votre statut d'homme cultivé vous oblige à connaître. Si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien, je suis au moins sûr que vous trouverez une utilité à mon présent.

" En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes,

" Harry Davies "

Minuit à Poudlard.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Severus se réveilla à l'aube. Une de ces aubes grisâtres et moroses made in le nord de l'Angleterre, comme il l'apprit dès qu'il eut écarté les rideaux. Non que cela changea grand-chose, d'ailleurs. Cela faisait longtemps que la journée promettait d'être encore plus désastreuse que celles qui l'avaient précédée durant ces fichues vacances.

Noël. Encore un concept de gosses pourris gâtés du même genre que le brave et parfait Potter. Severus laissa un rictus dégoûté se former sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se préparait à la journée qui s'annonçait, enfilant la première robe propre qui lui tombait sous la main.

Son père ne se lèverait sûrement pas avant une bonne heure, après quoi il jeterait un regard mauvais à son fils et engloutirait ce que Severus aurait préparé pour le petit déjeuner, le tout copieusement arrosé de bière. Il regarderait ensuite sa montre et beuglerait en se levant qu'il allait encore être en retard à cause de son " crétin arriéré de fils, qui ne valait pas mieux que sa salope de mère ! ". Severus serrerait les dents et encaisserait la gifle magistrale qui ne manquerait pas de venir, puis son père serait parti pour gagner un salaire de misère dans un boulot duquel il serait viré le mois suivant pour sa conduite exécrable.

En revanche, le soir venu, lorsqu'il rentrerait, au lieu de se saouler jusqu'à l'oubli et de tomber endormi sur la table, confiant que son fils le ramènerait jusqu'à son lit — ce que Severus ferait d'ailleurs puisqu'il tenait à éviter tous les coups facultatifs —, cet ivrogne exigerait qu'il s'habille de ses meilleurs vêtements de soirée. Ils iraient assister à une charmante réception où chaque invité se glorifierait de son sang inévitablement plus pur que celui du voisin et se réjouirait tout bas des dernières exactions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la nouvelle coqueluche de cette respectable société.

Puis ils rentreraient, son père déjà bien imbibé lui reprocherait de n'avoir pas fait bonne figure et de n'être qu'un bon à rien, lui distribuerait une ou deux taloches, ou peut-être utiliserait sa baguette s'il était encore assez sobre pour la prendre par le bon bout, et finirait la soirée en beauté — c'est-à-dire sur la table — avec les alcools qu'il aurait réussi à chaparder.

En attendant cette soirée qui se promettait très divertissante, Severus pourrait toujours se réfugier dans ses livres de Potions ou de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou finir les quelques devoirs qu'il lui restait à faire.

Noël. Ha ! Quelle belle fête que Noël !

Severus s'autorisa une nouvelle grimace de dérision, finit de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse d'un geste rageur et ressortit vivement de la salle de bain pour retrouver sa chambre minuscule où il s'affala sur son lit, décidé à ruminer des pensées noires jusqu'au petit déjeuner… Un cri d'indignation pas tout à fait humain le fit se redresser d'un bond du matelas qu'il avait à peine touché.

Le hibou posé là lui jeta un regard noir et ébouriffa ses plumes froissées en émettant un nouveau hululement de mécontentement. Surpris, Severus le fixa un instant du regard, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, se souvenant brusquement de l'avoir laissée ouverte en sortant de la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'accroupit et remarqua le paquet attaché à la patte que l'animal lui tendait d'un air impatient. Il l'eut à peine détaché que le hibou reprenait avec force battements d'ailes le chemin du retour, non sans lui avoir laissé en souvenir un coup de bec vengeur.

Severus jura entre ses dents en pressant la chair rougie de sa main, fixant le volatile d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu de sa vue. Puis il se décida enfin à un examen plus approfondi du paquet. Enveloppé dans un papier brillant, bien que sobre, l'objet était rectangulaire et d'une taille moyenne. Severus sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Cela ne pouvait pas être un cadeau de Noël ? Pas pour lui, tout de même ?

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration se raccourcir alors qu'il déchirait méthodiquement l'emballage pour dévoiler une boîte de carton rectangulaire, sur le couvercle duquel avaient été percés de petits trous. Aucune carte n'était visible, pas plus qu'il n'y en avait eu sur le papier. S'apercevant que ses mains tremblaient, Severus grimaça et les serra l'une contre l'autre en tentant de reprendre son calme. Son regard restait fixé sur la boîte. Un animal ? Quelqu'un lui aurait offert un animal ?

N'y tenant plus, il rompit le lien qui maintenait le couvercle fermé d'un sort et plongea son regard à l'intérieur. Le soleil levant envoya des reflets troubles et chatoyants sur les délicates écailles. Alerté par cette soudaine luminosité, le serpent leva lentement la tête et fixa ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales dans les iris noirs de Severus.

Osant à peine respirer, le jeune homme répondit longuement à ce regard. La fine langue fourchue qui darda soudain l'air dans sa direction le fit presque sursauter. Déglutissant, il tendit lentement la main. Le serpent ne lâcha jamais ses yeux, le laissant faire. Il émit un petit sifflement de satisfaction lorsque les longs doigts fins de Severus se posèrent sur ses écailles et les effleurèrent délicatement. Encouragé, le Serpentard avança sa seconde main et souleva le reptile avec des gestes précautionneux. Le petit serpent ferma les yeux d'un air appréciateur lorsqu'il recommença à le caresser, puis enroula la base de sa queue autour de son poignet.

Abasourdi, Severus le fixa encore un long moment, faisant courir ses doigts sur les écailles brillantes. Tant et si bien qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que la boîte ne renfermait pas qu'un seul trésor. Le livre à la couverture d'un vert sombre qu'il en tira proclamait fièrement en lettres dorées : " Serpents : comment prendre soin de votre compagnon, par Basile Hicas-Matic ". Emerveillé, Severus ouvrit l'ouvrage à la première page, d'où s'échappa aussitôt un petit morceau de parchemin qu'il eut tôt fait de rattraper.

" Hello, Severus, et joyeux Noël !

" J'ai dû chercher très longtemps quelque chose qui puisse te plaire, et je pense ne pas m'être trop trompé. Qu'en penses-tu ? Il se nomme Satis. J'avoue quant à moi ne rien connaître aux soins à prodiguer à un serpent, alors j'ai pensé que le livre ne serait pas de trop. Je ne pense pas que sa présence posera de problèmes à Poudlard, puisqu'il est d'une espèce totalement inoffensive et est de toute façon trop jeune pour être une quelconque menace. Pense tout de même à en parler au professeur Brouet à la rentrée.

" Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

" Harry Davies "

Severus retint à temps un éclat de rire ravi. Soucieux de ne pas réveiller son père, qui risquait alors d'être une humeur encore bien plus massacrante, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, mais rien ne vint entacher la joie sauvage qui l'envahissait. Levant son nouvel animal de compagnie à hauteur de son visage, il le regarda en face et dit, souriant :

" Salut, Satis. Moi, c'est Severus. On va bien s'entendre tous les deux. "

Et le serpent darda sa langue comme pour un assentiment muet.

* * *

Sirius secoua énergiquement James, sans tenir compte de ses grognements de protestation.

" Allez, James ! Debout ! Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on avait décidé hier, non ? "

James consentit à relever la tête de l'oreiller dans lequel il l'avait enfouie et jeta un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour lui, l'expression de déterré qu'il arborait le matin, les cheveux en pétard lui retombant dans les yeux et les plis des draps encore imprimés sur sa joue, rendait le spectacle plus hilarant qu'autre chose.

" Ce n'était pas _hier_, Sirius, c'était cette nuit ! A approximativement une heure du matin, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Et il n'est que neuf heures ! " grogna-t-il hargneusement.

Sirius ne voulut rien entendre et il tira les couvertures à bas du lit.

" Mais si nous le faisons plus tard, ils seront peut-être déjà debout ! Allez, Cornedrue, ce n'est pas quelques heures de sommeil en moins qui vont t'achever, non ? "

" Tu es bien placé pour parler, toi ! "

Malgré tout, James finit par se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le sourire triomphant de Sirius. Le jeune homme était déjà habillé et plein d'énergie, en dépit du peu de sommeil dont il avait lui-même disposé après le réveillon de Noël organisé par les Potter. La soirée avait été longue et ponctuée de rires et de discussions chaleureuses, mais pour finir, Lily s'était endormie sur un sofa avant que minuit n'ait sonné. Après quoi, Anne et Harry avaient estimé injuste vis-à-vis de la jeune fille de déballer les cadeaux avant le matin, et James et Sirius, en gosses frustrés qu'ils étaient, avaient jugé qu'une vengeance s'imposait.

C'est pourquoi Sirius traînait James dans les corridors d'aussi bon matin.

Les deux compères s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre de Lily et Sirius se frotta les mains d'un air exagéré de satisfaction. James se contenta de bâiller, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

" Allez, James, un peu d'enthousiasme ! " le réprimanda-t-il. " Tu n'as pas envie de réveiller ta princesse ? "

Ne recevant qu'un regard noir et très fatigué en réponse, Sirius esquissa un sourire narquois.

" Je me demande ce qu'elle porte pour dormir… "

James parut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et devint soudain notablement rouge. L'avantage, c'est que cela eut l'effet bienvenu de réveiller totalement le jeune homme. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il se promit qu'il y aurait un meurtre dans la journée. Sans tenir compte de l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête, Sirius ricana et ouvrit silencieusement la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur, ne laissant pas à James le temps d'émettre d'objections. Cornedrue grimaça et déglutit durement, fixant le battant d'un air indécis. Puis il poussa un soupir résigné et suivit son ami en tâchant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

Le couloir resta vide et silencieux quelques minutes, puis il y eut un hurlement féminin, suivi d'une bordée de jurons très inventifs. Les deux jeunes hommes ressortirent aussitôt en catastrophe, pouffant entre eux et courant à en perdre haleine pour se mettre hors de portée de sortilège de Lily, qui ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour, furieuse. Elle ne portait que sa chemise de nuit bleu pâle, n'ayant pas pris le temps de saisir sa robe de chambre, et une substance d'un vert sombre dégouttait de ses cheveux auburns.

" Potter ! Black ! " hurla-t-elle. " Je jure que j'aurais votre peau ! "

Une goutte glacée tomba dans son cou, et la fit frissonner. Lançant un dernier coup d'œil hargneux au couloir désert, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et s'y engouffra.

James et Sirius ralentirent un peu plus loin pour reprendre leur souffle.

" Eh ben, mon vieux Cornedrue, " hoqueta Sirius en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, " je ne savais pas que Evans avait un répertoire aussi varié ! "

James allait répondre, mais une porte s'ouvrant plus loin dans le couloir le convainquit de reprendre sa course, entraînant Sirius dans son sillage.

" Zut ! " se lamenta-t-il. " Les cris de Lily ont dû réveiller mes parents, on peut laisser tomber l'idée de leur faire la surprise ! "

" Bah ! " répondit joyeusement Sirius. " Il nous reste toujours Davies ! "

James lui lança un regard mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

" Est-ce que tu es sûr que Harry dort la nuit, au moins ? "

" Hein ? " fit Patmol, perplexe.

" C'est vrai, il pourrait tout aussi bien être une sorte de mutant ou de créature pas tout à fait humaine qui n'a jamais besoin de dormir et tire son énergie d'un procédé de magie noire impliquant des litres de sang, des tonnes de bougies noires et… "

James interrompit sa tirade et fut forcé de s'arrêter quand Sirius ne parvint plus à suivre le rythme de sa course par la faute de son brusque fou rire. James sourit, le laissa brièvement récupérer, puis le tira à nouveau à sa suite.

" Allez, Patmol, dépêchons-nous ou ce sont les autres qui vont aller le réveiller ! "

Le jeune homme acquiesça entre deux hoquets et le suivit cahin-caha jusqu'à la chambre de leur seconde victime, disposée à l'autre bout du manoir, plus proche de l'entrée. Retenant leur souffle, ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte et écoutèrent attentivement, à la recherche d'un signe d'activité. Le silence complet. Reprenant confiance, Sirius tendit la main et ouvrit silencieusement la porte avant même que James n'ait le temps de le mettre en garde. Il se figea et attendit qu'un sort de protection que l'Auror aurait pu mettre en place ne se déclenche, mais rien ne se passa et Sirius entra sans encombre, ne remarquant même pas le soulagement évident de son ami qui le suivit prestement.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul un faible rai de lumière franchissait les lourds rideaux occultant la fenêtre. Harry était allongé sur le dos dans le grand lit au centre de la pièce, dont les couvertures négligemment disposées dévoilaient son torse nu. L'un de ses bras reposait sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre était repliée jusque devant son visage, tourné vers la fenêtre. Ses cheveux formaient comme une auréole autour de son expression détendue par le sommeil.

Sirius examina un instant le tableau, puis se tourna vers James, et, désignant les couvertures, murmura aussi bas qu'il le put :

" Tu crois qu'il est nu, là-dessous ? "

James lui jeta un regard noir puissance dix avant de répliquer :

" Bon sang, Sirius, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher t'avoir des pensées salaces, ce matin ?! "

S'apercevant que son ton était monté plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu, il plaqua précipitamment une main sur sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil affolé vers le lit. Heureusement pour eux, Harry avait eu une nuit particulièrement difficile puisqu'après son coucher tardif, un cauchemar n'avait pas tardé à faire son apparition. Il avait donc absorbé un peu de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, et, à moins d'une intervention extérieure, n'était pas parti pour se réveiller de sitôt. L'exclamation de James ne l'ayant pas même fait se retourner dans son sommeil, les deux garçons poussèrent un discret soupir de soulagement et Sirius s'approcha du lit avec un regard de reproche à son ami.

Cette fois, James l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'avancer plus et murmura une formule censée l'avertir de la présence d'un sort de protection éventuel, malgré le regard excédé de Patmol. Cela s'avéra être salutaire, puisqu'une fine ligne de lumière rougeoyante apparut bientôt juste à leurs pieds et traça sans bruit un demi-cercle approximatif autour du lit et de la table de chevet. Sirius recula d'un bond et resta là à fixer le sol d'un air hébété.

" C'est un _Auror_, Patmol " le taquina James à mi-voix.

Sirius prit un air boudeur et lui envoya une grimace pour toute réponse. James ne s'en soucia pas et s'occupa plutôt du sort qui leur barrait le chemin. Cela s'avéra être un simple sort de Proximité, que Harry jetait sur un périmètre raisonnable autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il ingurgitait la potion, puisqu'il savait parfaitement que son sommeil devenait alors exceptionnellement lourd. Le sort devait avertir le jeteur dès qu'un être vivant franchissait la limite imposée. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'en été, il y avait tout intérêt à posséder de quoi repousser les moustiques si l'on ne tenait pas à passer de nuit blanche.

James grimaça et s'attela au démantèlement du sort, ce qui, étant donné la puissance du jeteur, lui prit plusieurs bonnes minutes. Sirius se tenait près de la porte sans rien dire, tapant du pied avec impatience pendant que son ami traçait des symboles compliqués autour de la limite du sort de protection. Finalement, James poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la ligne lumineuse vaciller, puis s'effacer, et Patmol le rejoignit avec empressement. Les yeux brillant de plaisir, il s'approcha du lit.

" Alors, James, laquelle ? " demanda-t-il en tirant de ses poches deux flacons trapus.

" Pas la verte, Lily y a déjà eu droit " répliqua Cornedrue. " Diversifions, Patmol, diversifions ! "

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire malicieux, puis Sirius déboucha l'une des bouteilles et l'approcha précautionneusement des cheveux de Harry, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Tandis qu'il versait lentement le produit rouge rubis, James fit le tour de la chambre des yeux. Son regard tomba sur un flacon posé sur la table de chevet et, intrigué, il le saisit et s'éloigna pour en lire l'étiquette à la lueur de la fenêtre.

Sirius gloussa en s'attaquant à une nouvelle mèche de cheveux.

" C'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd ! " murmura-t-il joyeusement.

James reposa la fiole à sa place initiale sans commentaires, perplexe. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand des bruits de pas bruyants retentirent dans le corridor, et, avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une Lily parfaitement réveillée.

" Harry, réveillez-vous ! Il faut que vous… "

Au moment exact où elle s'interrompait brutalement en s'apercevant de la présence des deux jeunes hommes qui la fixaient, trop surpris pour réagir, il y eut un vif mouvement et Sirius poussa un hurlement de surprise. James sursauta violemment et se retourna pour découvrir son meilleur ami aux prises avec l'Auror qui, s'il avait le sommeil lourd, n'en avait pas moins le réveil rapide. L'une de ses mains s'était refermée autour du poignet que Sirius tendait toujours au-dessus du lit, et l'autre pointait sa baguette, sortie de Merlin savait où, droit au milieu du front de l'adolescent.

Un ange passa. Le temps de cligner des yeux et Harry avait repris totalement contact avec la réalité. Baissant sa baguette sur laquelle Sirius louchait avec angoisse, il récupéra d'un mouvement fluide le flacon de liquide rouge et repoussa Patmol de la main qui l'avait retenu jusque-là. Le jeune homme tomba au sol avec un jappement et James se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Pendant ce temps-là, Lily se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et observait la scène sans bouger, et Harry examinait l'étiquette de la fiole dans la chiche lumière.

Stoïque, il leva la main et tâta la substance dont étaient enduits ses cheveux, jeta un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents qui le fixaient avec angoisse et un rien de culpabilité, et enfin leva sa baguette et ouvrit d'un mot les épaix rideaux, saturant soudain la chambre de lumière. James et Sirius, aveuglés, clignèrent des yeux avant de suivre le regard de l'Auror jusqu'à Lily. La chevelure de la jeune fille était ornée, sur le fond auburn qui lui était habituel, de dessins très stylisés de feuilles de houx et de sapins. Quelque soit le mouvement de ses cheveux, les illusions restaient parfaitement visibles, comme délicatement posées par-dessus.

Lily leur jeta un regard fulminant quand elle aperçut leurs expressions ravies, mais un long bâillement interrompit ses rêves de vengeance et, incrédule, elle se tourna vers Harry pour le voir se rejeter en arrière sur les oreillers, résigné.

" D'accord " marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux du dos de sa main. " Quand est-ce que ça s'efface, au juste ? "

James eut un large sourire satisfait.

" D'ici quatre ou cinq heures. Enfin, normalement… "

" Normalement ? " s'exclama Lily, furieuse, en le saisissant par le col de sa robe de sorcier. " Tu as intérêt à ce que ça s'efface, Potter, ou je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être né ! "

" Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? " geignit Cornedrue tandis que Patmol se roulait par terre, plié de rire.

" Bah ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit, James : qui aime bien, châtie bien ! "

Lily jeta un regard incendiaire à l'Auror qui s'étirait longuement, sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il se résigna à se lever et rejeta les couvertures. Lily émit un cri de surprise et se mit brusquement à rougir, avant de lâcher James et de sortir précipitamment de la chambre sans un mot, refermant la porte derrière elle. Sirius arrêta net ses convulsions et cligna des yeux, aussi désorienté que son meilleur ami.

" Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? " demanda celui-ci d'une voix mal assurée.

" Je pense qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'étant une jeune fille, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans la chambre d'un homme, James " répondit Harry en souriant largement.

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent se lever et se diriger vers sa commode pour y chercher des vêtements propres, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon.

" Il n'était pas nu, alors " murmura Sirius à James, lequel lui répondit d'une gifle magistrale à l'arrière de la tête. " Aïïïeeuuuh ! James ! " geignit Patmol.

Faisant la sourde oreille, James, consterné, attrapa son meilleur ami par le col et entreprit de le tirer vers la porte.

" On vous attendra en bas pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry ! " lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner, avant de sortir à son tour.

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement, passa la main dans ses cheveux et fit la grimace. Une douche s'imposait.

* * *

" Honnêtement ! " répéta Lily pour la énième fois, secouant ses petits sapins de Noël personnels. " Tout ça pour des cadeaux ! "

" Oh, allez, Lily ! " répondit James, lassé. " Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que tu as reçu ? "

Lily émit un reniflement de dédain mais ne répondit rien, replongeant plutôt dans son bol. Ce fut le moment que choisit Harry pour entrer, tenant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux pour observer les baies de houx et les boules de Noël rouge vif qui y dansaient. George étouffa une nouvelle crise de fou rire dans son café et Anne poussa une exclamation indignée.

" Les garçons ! Vraiment, vous… "

" Laissez, Anne " interrompit Harry en souriant. " Comme cela, Lily et moi incarnons l'esprit de la fête. "

" Voilà ! " s'exclama triomphalement James. " C'est exactement ça ! "

George enfourna précipitamment un toast beurré et sa cacha derrière son journal pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard plein de reproches de sa femme. James se leva d'un bond.

" Et maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, on peut ? " demanda-t-il à sa mère, plein d'espoir.

Anne s'apprêtait à lui dire d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de déjeuner, mais George posa la main sur son bras.

" Allons, chérie, laisse donc. S'ils en ont tant envie… "

Anne émit un soupir las et se rejeta contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras, exprimant ainsi sa défaite. Pleinement satisfait, James s'élança vers l'énorme sapin que les Potter avaient disposé dans un coin de la pièce, bientôt suivi par Sirius. Lily leur jeta un regard indéfinissable et finit ses tartines beurrées avant de les rejoindre dignement.

Harry, dont l'estomac pesait encore du repas de la veille au soir, se contenta d'absorber sa dose de caféine vitale que lui servit Cherry avant de se lever et d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur près des adolescents, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait lui-même hésité à l'idée d'offrir quelque chose aux Maraudeurs, à Lily et à ses pseudo-futurs-grands-parents, mais avait dû abandonner cette perspective en se rendant compte que cela le ferait paraître trop proche d'eux. Ici, il n'était qu'un simple Auror, professeur à Poudlard, envoyé pour protéger les habitants de cette maison pendant deux semaines contre les visées d'un mage noir.

En revanche, il savait que Severus tiendrait sa langue sur l'identité de celui qui lui avait envoyé Satis, de même qu'il chérirait le serpent comme l'un des trop rares cadeaux qu'on lui avait jamais offert. Et Severus avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il était possible de lui fournir. Satis, bien qu'encore jeune et inoffensif, pourrait prévenir Harry s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au jeune homme, et l'Auror lui avait expressément demandé de veiller sur lui.

Un cri de surprise le sortit de sa réflexion, et il observa James alors que celui-ci déballait un paquet d'une forme bizarrement carrée, avec une poignée.

" Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

Harry reconnut immédiatement l'objet et ressentit un brusque pincement de cœur en pensant à son frère jumeau, enfoui quelque part au fond de sa malle. Sirius eut un large sourire et répondit :

" Tu le vois bien, James chéri, c'est un miroir ! Comme ça, peut-être que tu apprendras à te coiffer le matin… "

Sans cesser de sourire, Sirius leva les deux mains devant lui comme pour se protéger du regard noir de son meilleur ami.

" Je plaisante, mon vieux ! Regarde… "

Le jeune homme tira un second miroir de sa poche et le brandit devant James : il était identique au premier. Cornedrue le regarda, sceptique, tandis que Sirius ramenait l'objet devant lui, y fixait son regard et prononçait clairement :

" James Potter. "

James leva un sourcil sans faire de commentaires et attendit, jusqu'à ce que Harry passe un bras par-dessus son épaule et lui désigna son propre miroir, posé sur ses genoux.

" Regardez ici, James " conseilla-t-il.

Cornedrue baissa les yeux et sursauta violemment : Sirius le regardait d'un air goguenard depuis le cadre ouvragé. Estomaqué, il rapprocha l'objet de son visage et l'examina soigneusement.

" Ce truc permet de communiquer ? "

Au moment même où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, sa voix se répercuta comme un écho, produit par le miroir de Sirius. Patmol sourit une nouvelle fois et passa sa main sur l'objet, coupant la communication.

" Comme ça, on pourra toujours papoter, même si l'un de nous est en détention ou à l'autre bout de Poudlard… "

" Eyh ! Pas mal ! " siffla James, enthousiaste.

Lily secoua la tête en roulant des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur le dernier de ses cadeaux. Elle avait déjà déballé ceux de ses parents et ceux de ses amies, et ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir de sa sœur. C'est pourquoi l'origine de ce paquet l'intriguait grandement. Curieuse, elle ôta précautionneusement le papier coloré et découvrit une petite boîte cubique bleu foncé. Laquelle boîte contenait un collier constitué d'une fine chaîne dorée, au bout que laquelle pendait un pendentif de nacre et d'ambre représentant un cygne. L'image était si délicate qu'elle en semblait presque vivante.

Retenant son souffle comme si elle craignait que le moindre courant d'air n'altère immanquablement le bijou, Lily le porta devant ses yeux, émerveillée. Puis elle remarqua enfin la carte pliée sur le bord de l'intérieur de l'écrin et l'ouvrit.

" Lily,

" Je sais que ça va t'énerver que je t'offre ce genre de choses, et que tu vas encore y trouver des tas de connotations déplaisantes, mais bon, tant pis. Je sais aussi que le cygne fait vraiment cliché — la grâce, la pureté, etc — mais, encore une fois, tant pis. Quand je suis tombée dessus, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de te l'offrir, alors, joyeux Noël.

" James

" P.S : N'en parle pas devant Sirius, je t'en prie ! Lui aussi, il adore chercher des connotations partout… "

Lily jeta un coup d'œil de biais à James, qui se levait justement, prêt à aller remercier ses parents. Le jeune homme saisit son regard et lui fit un sourire gêné. Lily avait l'impression qu'il était presque sur le point de s'excuser. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle éprouva le besoin vif de le rassurer. Se rappelant au dernier moment que Sirius n'était pas loin, elle se contenta d'un sourire ravi et s'empressa d'attacher soigneusement le bijou. James parut soulagé. Avec un dernier sourire en coin, il s'éloigna vers ses parents.

Anne et George étaient justement en train de s'exclamer sur les présents qu'ils avaient reçus de Lily.

" Mais, Lily, il ne fallait pas, voyons ! " s'écria Anne en se jetant presque sur la jeune fille.

Lily parut déstabilisée.

" Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas grand-chose " balbutia-t-elle. " Et c'était la moindre de des choses que de vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie chez vous pour les vacances… "

George tenait à la main sa bouteille de vin moldue et s'extasiait encore devant l'étiquette, tandis que Anne plaquait deux grosses bises sur les joues de la jeune fille.

" Les parfums moldus sont nettement plus diversifiés que ceux du monde magique ! Merci, Lily, ça me fait très plaisir " dit-elle encore, faisant rougir la jeune Gryffondor.

" Je vous en prie… "

Harry contemplait le désordre suprême qui régnait maintenant au pied du sapin, souriant. Noël, Noël… Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que Sirius se tenait à ses côtés et le fixait obstinément. Il lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

" Vous ne recevez rien, Professeur ? " demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

" Oh ! non " sourit Harry. " J'ai rompu les liens avec ma famille il y a déjà un certain temps, et je connais peu de monde ici, en Angleterre. "

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

" Mais vous auriez dû le dire ! On vous aurait offert quelque chose ! "

" Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, Mr Black… " répondit Harry, désarçonné.

" Mais si ! Un Noël sans cadeaux, ce n'est pas un Noël. James ! Arrive, il faut que je te parle ! "

Et le jeune homme partit en flèche avant que Harry n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, puis un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres. Rompu les liens avec sa famille… Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour garder sa couverture. Sa famille, elle était ici.

Et c'était parfaitement bien ainsi.

* * *

_A cause de mes vacances, je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitres d'ici un certain temps, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude… -.- Si je vous manque tant que ça, vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour sur ma coécriture avec ma sœur, Diane23. L'histoire est publiée sous son pseudo et a pour titre " La magie des mots ". J'ai un peu de mal à voir où on va, mais je l'aime bien quand même ! ._

_Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus (oh ! que oui ! vv)._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Notes :** Y a-t-il des personnes cardiaques dans la salle ? J'espère que non, ça m'embêterait d'être accusée d'homicides involontaires… Oui, c'est une façon comme une autre de montrer que je suis tout aussi consciente que vous de l'attente énorme que ce chapitre a provoqué. Non, vous ne voulez pas vraiment me pendre. Cela compromettrait sérieusement la venue du prochain chapitre, pensez-y… Pour faire bref, je n'ai pas d'excuses valables pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à finir ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je ne l'ai commencé qu'il y a un mois, à cause d'un monstrueux blocage sur une scène en particulier qui aurait dû avoir lieu au début de ce chapitre, mais que j'ai finalement décalé à un autre moment de l'histoire, encore indéterminé, d'ailleurs. Tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée…

**Réponse aux reviews :** Encore une fois, vous avez tous été formidables avec moi, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante. Bien entendu, je suis loin de me rappeler de toutes vos reviews, et les relire me prendrait des heures, aussitôt je reprendrais celles qui m'ont le plus marquée.

Tout d'abord, à **kyara**, même si je dois dire que je ne devrais probablement pas commencer par toi. Ta review m'a, à vrai dire, plus blessée qu'autre chose. Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression d'être sadique ou de vouloir simplement faire gonfler mon nombre de reviews, mais je peux te jurer que l'une et l'autre de tes hypothèses sont fausses, et que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas updaté plus tôt est que ce chapitre était très loin d'être prêt, comme je l'ai dis ci-dessus.

A **tous ceux qui m'ont demandé de reprendre cette fic, ou pourquoi je la laissais tomber**, comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'est absolument pas question d'en arriver à cette extrémité. S'il est vrai que je rencontre des difficultés avec « Changer le passé », je jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette fic atteigne son terme, un jour ou l'autre. Cela pourra être long, cela pourra être laborieux, mais je sais que je m'en voudrais probablement pendant des années si je n'avais pas la volonté d'aller au bout d'un projet qui me tient tant à cœur.

A **Guestary-Sue**, je ne sais pas si tu liras ça, mais j'espère que oui. J'aurais aimé te répondre en personne, mais étant donné que tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse e-mail, j'ai dû me résoudre à attendre d'avoir fini ce chapitre. Tu dis que tu trouves Harry « trop parfait ». Je suis d'accord. Je pense que c'est même l'un des plus gros points faibles de cette fic, et je suis ravie d'avoir des lecteurs assez exigeants et critiques pour m'en faire la remarque ! Je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon possible à l'avenir pour que Harry semble plus humain, et qu'il redevienne le jeune homme de tout juste 21 ans que j'ai un peu tendance à négliger en lui. Soit certain que l'intrigue ira dans ce sens, et que Harry apprendra qu'il ne peut pas aller plus vite que la musique, et que l'erreur est aussi une partie de l'humanité. Je ne sais pas si tu continueras de lire cette fic puisque tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, mais au cas où, je te remercie quand même pour ton avis, et t'assure que ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Je crois aussi me souvenir d'une personne qui m'a annoncé que dans sa famille, ils étaient 4 à lire cette histoire. Retrouver la review en question me prendrait des heures, mais sincèrement, ce genre d'anecdotes, c'est vraiment incroyablement touchant pour un auteur (ou en tout cas, pour moi), alors merci, qui que tu sois !

A tous ceux qui m'ont posé des questions et voulaient absolument des réponses, je vous suggère de venir plutôt me les poser sur le groupe yahoo! que ma sœur Diane23 et moi avons créé, et dont vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma bio, puisqu'il est évident que je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde en début de chapitre !

Encore **merci à tous**, vous êtes vraiment formidables, et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions à ce chapitre. Alors n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

Et sur cette dernière réflexion, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;-)

**MàJ du 16/05/2013 :** Correction des balises.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Où il est prouvé que Sirius est un imbécile, et que Remus ne vaut guère mieux

* * *

Le vent froid de fin décembre souleva quelques feuilles mortes, faisant bruisser les branches des buissons. James refusa de se laisser distraire, l'esprit tendu et prêt à toute éventualité. Dans sa main, sa baguette semblait vibrer en phase avec les battements de son cœur, qu'il pouvait entendre résonner dans sa poitrine avec une netteté exacerbée par l'adrénaline. Fronçant les sourcils, il modifia légèrement ses appuis au sol et scruta une nouvelle fois les alentours.

Il savait depuis le début qu'il était loin d'avoir le dessus dans cet affrontement, mais sa fierté refusait obstinément de le laisser lâcher prise. Il serra les dents et se déplaça lentement vers sa gauche, restant autant qu'il le pouvait sous l'abri précaire dispensé par une haie dépouillée par le froid. Veillant à rester le plus silencieux possible malgré la neige crissant sous ses pas, il leva une nouvelle fois le pied et l'abaissa précautionneusement. Il ne dut qu'à un réflexe salutaire le bond en arrière qu'il effectua lorsqu'un rayon lumineux d'un rouge agressif frôla le sol, se détachant singulièrement sur le tapis blanc uniforme, avant de s'abattre à l'endroit même où il s'apprêtait à poser le pied. James déglutit et retint de justesse un juron en s'apercevant que la neige se mettait à fondre à cet endroit précis, laissant entrapervoir le sol gelé qu'elle recouvrait un instant auparavant.

Décidé à opposer encore autant de résistance qu'il le pouvait, il agrippa un peu plus le manche de sa baguette avant de se jeter en avant dans l'espace vide qui le séparait de la prochaine haie. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement vif et la lueur d'un sortilège. Levant le bras avec une vitesse et une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il cria :

« Protego ! »

Le bouclier claqua en rencontrant le sortilège adverse, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous deux avec une lueur irisée. Profitant de l'aveuglement relatif engendrée par le bref phénomène lumineux entre lui et son adversaire, James sortit sa dernière carte avec autant d'énergie qu'il pouvait en trouver.

« Pyro ! »

A sa grande satisfaction, une boule de feu se détacha aussitôt de sa baguette et se rua dans la direction depuis laquelle on l'avait attaqué, au moment même où se dissipait finalement sa chiche protection. James atterrit rudement — et avec très peu de grâce — au sol, avant de se relever tant bien que mal pour se jeter derrière la haie qu'il cherchait précedemment à attendre. Finalement autant à l'abri qu'il pouvait l'être, il ne s'accorda pas pour autant de répit et se hâta de continuer à se déplacer, aussi silencieux qu'un cerf se déplace en territoire potentiellement dangereux.

S'arrêtant finalement derrière un large chêne, à quelque distance du lieu où il se trouvait précédemment, il prit une grande goulée d'air et entreprit de reprendre son souffle le plus discrètement possible, aux aguets. Plus rien ne lui parvenait de son adversaire, mais James n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que son petit tour puisse l'avoir sérieusement atteint. Le silence commençait par ailleurs à lui porter sur les nerfs. Accroupi, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, James posa sa baguette sur ses genoux et retira ses gants à l'aide de ses dents pour souffler brièvement sur ses doigts engourdis par le froid et la crispation. Ne tenant pas à perdre de temps, il se hâta de s'emmoutifler à nouveau, vérifiant par la même occasion la fermeture de sa cape et la position de son écharpe, qu'il n'avait par miracle pas perdu dans ses mouvements désordonnés.

Au même instant, le bruissement d'une étoffe parvint à ses tympans et il agrippa sa baguette avant de détendre brusquement les jambes, roulant sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau sortilège. Il se releva précipitamment et s'apprêtait à plonger une nouvelle fois à couvert, quand le bruit de tissu se confirma sous la forme d'une silhouette enveloppée d'une longue cape noire fendant l'air avant d'atterrir devant lui en un gracieux saut périlleux. James leva aussitôt sa baguette, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot avant qu'il ne perçoive la sensation familière de sa baguette tentant de lui échapper. Se tendant aussitôt, il réaffirma sa prise sur son arme et résista obstinément à l'Expelliarmus.

Sentant qu'il ne perdrait pas le contrôle, il n'attendit pas que le sort s'estompe totalement avant de rejeter son bras en arrière et de le projeter devant lui en un large arc de cercle.

« Sagittae ! »

Une volée de flèches se matérialisèrent le long de l'arc parcouru par la pointe de sa baguette, prenant de cours son attaquant qui, malgré son saut sur le côté, laissa à leurs pointes quelques lambeaux de sa cape. James se permit un sourire de satisfaction et profita de la diversion pour plonger à terre et ramasser une poignée de neige fraîche. Sans prendre la peine de lui donner une forme correcte, il la jeta au visage de son opposant qui protégea au dernier instant son visage d'un geste ample du bras, laissant la boule de neige retomber en paquets désordonnés par terre. Sa vision enfin dégagée ne lui offrit qu'un nouveau sort qu'il évita d'un nouveau bond sur le côté.

James serra les dents et, sentant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien, chercha à nouveau à gagner du temps en faisant volte-face pour gagner l'abri des buissons. Cependant, il comprit son erreur au moment même où il tournait les talons, son regard toujours fixé sur la silhouette qui reprenait son aplomb avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de lever sa baguette avec une lenteur délibérée. Brièvement, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et James ne put que prier pour que sa chute ne soit pas trop douloureuse.

« Petrificus totalus. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le bruit mat d'un corps percutant le sol.

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, comme pour signaler la fin des hostilités.

Harry retira finalement la capuche de sa cape et sourit au jeune garçon étendu à plein ventre par terre, raide comme une planche à repasser, les yeux toujours tournés vers lui, le cou tordu dans une position inconfortable.

« Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, James. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez. Finite incantatem » ajouta-t-il en pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers lui.

James grogna en retrouvant la mobilité de ses membres, puis s'assit en se massant le cou.

« Vaincu par un sortilège de première année » soupira-t-il, affligé.

Seul un rire chaleureux lui répondit.

* * *

C'est les épaules voûtées que James passa les portes du manoir des Potter.

« … Il y a une chose que vous devez mémoriser, James : ne criez jamais vos sorts » disait Harry. « Si votre adversaire n'entend pas la for… »

« James ! »

James releva la tête en entendant la voix familière qui l'appelait. Sirius se jeta quasiment sur lui et le saisit par les épaules.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, vieux ? T'as une de ces mines ! »

« … mule que vous prononcez, il ne saura pas à quoi s'attendre et disposera de moins de temps pour réagir » finit Harry sans se formaliser, tout en ôtant sa cape. « Bonjour, Mr Black. »

Sirius fit aussitôt volte-face et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, penaud.

« Oups ! Excusez-moi, professeur, vous disiez quelque chose ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

« Bonjour, Mr Lupin » répondit Harry en faisant face à son élève. « Il est donc si tard que vous soyez tous les deux déjà arrivés ? »

« Il sera bientôt 19h, professeur » l'informa Sirius, curieux. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dehors le soir du Nouvel An, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« _C'est_ indiscret » répondit James, la mine boudeuse.

Sirius prit un air offusqué et croisa les bras en fixant son meilleur ami d'un regard désapprobateur, ce à quoi James répliqua en lui tirant la langue.

« Voilà qui est très mature, Mr Potter » fit Remus, secouant la tête en roulant des yeux.

« Il faut l'excuser » intervint Lily, souriante, descendant l'escalier pour s'approcher d'eux. « James vient de se faire mettre au tapis par Harry, c'est normal qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. »

« Lily ! » s'exclama James, mortifié. « Tu nous espionnais depuis ta chambre ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je vous observais ! C'était très instructif, d'ailleurs… »

Lily lui décocha un sourire narquois, adressa un signe de la main à Remus et Sirius, puis se dirigea vers le salon d'où leur parvenaient des bruits de voix. James, fulminant, lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, les deux autres Maraudeurs dans son sillage.

« Oh ho ! » fit Sirius, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. « Je savais qu'il y avait une histoire intéressante là-dessous. Crache le morceau, James ! »

Comme pour le prendre à témoin, James leva les yeux au ciel avec un énorme soupir. Harry cacha tant bien que mal un sourire en suivant les trois jeunes hommes, après avoir déposé sa cape sur une patère accrochée au mur.

« Ah ! James, Harry, vous voilà ! » s'exclama George en les voyant tous deux arriver. « Je m'apprêtais à envoyer Cherry vous chercher, pour tout vous dire. Où étiez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

James poussa un grognement quasi-désespéré et plaqua une main sur son visage.

« Hum… Nous faisions un tour dans le jardin, George » répondit Harry en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Le Guérisseur haussa un sourcil et les scruta tour à tour, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry en profita pour examiner les autres occupants de la pièce, soigneusement décorée pour l'occasion par les bons soins de Cherry. Assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Anne observait la scène d'un air amusé. En face d'elle, installé dans le canapé confortable, un couple à l'air vaguement familier le dévisageait avec une curiosité amicale.

« Harry, » repit George, tirant le jeune Auror de ses pensées, « laissez-moi vous présenter Sarah et Jonathan Lupin, les parents de Remus. Sarah, Jonathan, Harry Davies est cette année, comme les garçons n'ont probablement pas manqué de vous le mentionner, l'un des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. »

« Le meilleur prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'ai jamais connu Poudlard, vous voulez dire ! » s'écria Sirius avec enthousiasme.

James allongea le bras et tapota gentiment le haut du crâne de son meilleur ami.

« C'est ça, c'est ça, Sirius. »

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

Derrière eux, Remus roula des yeux à l'intention de ses parents, qui échangèrent un regard amusé, manifestement habitués à l'exubérance du jeune Gryffondor. Jonathan se leva et s'avança à la rencontre de Harry, vaguement gêné par cette nouvelle preuve d'adoration inconditionnelle.

« Remus nous a en effet parlé de vous en termes flatteurs, Mr Davies. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et accepta la main tendue, tandis que Sarah s'approchait à son tour, approuvant les propos de son mari.

« Moi de même, Mr et Mme Lupin. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry, puisqu'il semblerait que je sois le cadet des adultes ici présents… »

« A votre guise, Harry » répondit Sarah en souriant tandis qu'elle lui serrait à son tour la main.

« … et puis d'abord, on sera majeur dans à peine quelques mois, et c'est pas la peine de nous considérer comme des gosses ! »

« Sirius, la ferme. »

« … Pas juste. »

Mme Lupin masqua poliment un éclat de rire derrière sa main, tandis que Harry et Jonathan échangeait un regard à demi blasé.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les flammes ronflant paresseusement dans la cheminée des Potter pour gagner un regain d'énergie et changer momentanément de couleur, passant à un vert émeraude soutenu. Un instant plus tard, une petite femme replète émergeait de l'âtre en balayant quelques particules de suie de sa robe du plat de la main. Harry, dont la posture s'était relativement tendue — on l'avait 'engagé' comme garde, non ? —, se relaxa en constatant que l'assistance n'avait pas de réaction particulière à cette arrivée.

« Bonjour, Dorothy » dit Anne en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Anne, ma chérie ! Bonjour ! » s'exclama la dénommée Dorothy en s'avançant pour étreindre la sorcière.

Juste comme elle laissait le passage libre, les flammes s'animèrent à nouveau d'une lueur verte, bondirent vers le haut, et relâchèrent un nouvel arrivant.

« Salut, Peter ! » salua James.

Peter reprit son aplomb et se dirigea vers ses amis, sourire aux lèvres.

« On n'est pas trop en retard, j'espère ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je tiens à dire que pour une fois, ce n'est absolument pas ma faute ! Papa avait perdu une de ses chaussures, et il lui a fallu une bonne demi-heure pour la retrouver, alors évidemment… »

« Quelle mesquinerie de médire de ton père en son absence, Peter Pettigrow » gronda gentiment le sorcier qui posait à cet instant même le pied dans le salon des Potter. « Je croyais t'avoir éduqué mieux que ça… »

Peter lui fit une grimace moqueuse et les trois autres adolescents ne prirent pas vraiment la peine de masquer leurs rires. Harry observa George s'avancer pour saluer le dernier arrivant depuis le coin du salon où il s'était automatiquement retranché pour évaluer la situation. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Jonathan le repère et le harponne, l'entraînant dans une nouvelle série de présentations.

De toute évidence, Peter avait hérité de la constitution de sa mère, Dorothy, tandis que ses cheveux châtains et une grande partie de sa personnalité lui venait d'Harold Pettigrow, son père. L'homme avait en effet l'air relativement tête en l'air et d'un caractère plutôt effacé, laissant volontiers son épouse prendre les choses en main. Dorothy, au contraire, était une femme vive et attachante, d'une tendance fortement mère poule. Elle rappelait beaucoup Molly Weasley à Harry, et il se fit prendre par surprise plus d'une fois dans la soirée par une vague de nostalgie en la voyant redresser le col de son mari ou ordonner à son fils de se tenir droit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry fut rapidement accepté par cette petite assemblée, et se laissa entraîner dans une discussion sur la politique menée par le Ministère de la Magie tandis que Anne présentait Lily à Dorothy et Sarah, qui eurent tôt fait de l'adopter. Sirius ajoutait son grain de sel dans leur conversation, ne manquant pas de piques à envoyer à ce brave Lewis. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Peter écoutait Remus décrire le principe d'un sortilège qu'il avait des difficultés à maîtriser, et James essayait de convaincre Cherry de ne pas apporter plus d'apéritifs que la table basse ne pourrait en porter.

Porté par l'ambiance chaleureuse, Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que George refermait l'âtre à tout passage par Poudre de Cheminette et se permit de se relaxer, confiant que les alarmes qu'il avait installées autour du manoir sauraient l'avertir si quoique ce soit devait arriver.

* * *

« Eh, Lunard ! Passe-moi le sel, tu veux ? »

James leva la tête, délaissant un instant son assiette, pour voir la salière passer à quelques centimètres de son nez, lévitant tranquillement jusqu'à atterrir dans la main tendue de Sirius, qui l'accueillit d'un large sourire.

« Merci, Remy chéri ! »

Assis à la droite de James, Remus poussa un grognement menaçant à l'encontre de ce nouveau surnom, ce qui ne suscita pas d'autre réaction chez Sirius qu'un sourire plus large encore. Patmol retourna à son repas et à sa passionnante conversation sur le sujet croustillant de l'hypothétique femme du professeur Scott avec Peter, à qui ces quelques instants de répit avaient permis d'essuyer ses larmes de rire et de tenter de se remettre à manger. Peine perdue, puisqu'un instant plus tard, il était reparti dans un véritable fou rire.

Pensivement, James tourna à nouveau la tête vers sa droite, où Remus discutait avec son père comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sentant son regard, il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, auquel James ne répondit que d'un sourire et d'un vague geste de la main. Sitôt que le jeune lycanthrope eut de nouveau le dos tourné, en revanche, son sourire se fit un rien calculateur. A sa gauche, Peter s'était finalement remis à manger, profitant de ce que Sirius s'était faufilé dans la conversation de George et Harry. James fila un léger coup de coude à Queudver et se pencha discrètement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? » demanda Peter, curieux.

James sourit à nouveau.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

Peter fit le tour de la salle des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur lui, perplexe, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Sirius et Remus » souffla James, son sourire s'accuentant.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil de part et d'autre de lui, puis le fixa encore un moment sans comprendre. Enfin la lumière se fit dans son regard et il rendit son sourire à James, ravi.

« Après le repas, on leur tire les vers du nez » murmura James aussi bas qu'il le put, remarquant que Remus commençait à leur jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux.

Peter hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de retourner à leur repas.

A l'autre bout de la table, Harry se sentait, comment dire… nerveux. La raison en était probablement son aimable voisine de table, qui se trouvait être, par le plus grand des hasards, Anne Anastasia Potter. Sa voisine de table, donc, et les coups d'œil réguliers qu'elle lui lançait. Ainsi que ses sourires en coin.

La relative tranquillité de ces derniers jours avait laissé Harry s'installer dans une fausse impression de sécurité, ce qui avait été, il le reconnaissant à présent, une grossière erreur. Car Anne était une personne têtue, et, s'il en jugeait par son comportement actuel, elle était loin d'avoir oublié leur conversation écourtée du début des vacances scolaires et la manière plus qu'insatisfaisante dont Harry avait réagi à ses interrogations.

Déglutissant silencieusement, il se résigna donc à ne plus pouvoir fuir, et s'attacha à trouver des réponses plausibles pour la scientifique. Vite.

* * *

Chose promise, chose dûe.

Sirius et Remus avaient à peine fini leur assiette de bûche glacée — à la mode sorcière, bien sûr — que James se levait d'un bond, renversant presque sa chaise dans le processus, et entraînant Peter dans son sillage. Les personnes encore attablées leur jetèrent un regard interrogatif, intriguées par cette hâte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, James ? » demanda George, perplexe.

« Désolé » répondit James, un peu gêné. « Mais Peter, Sirius, Remus et moi devons absolument avoir une discussion… euh… capitale ! »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna la voix de Sirius depuis le dessous de la table où il avait plongé pour rattraper son Père Noël en sucre glace enchanté, qui tentait désespérément d'échapper au sort peu enviable auquel les mâchoires du jeune homme le destinaient.

« Oui, c'est capital » répéta James en chopant son meilleur ami par le col avant de le tirer vers la porte.

« Eh, mais, James ! » protesta Sirius, moitié rampant, moitié marchant. « Mon Père Noël ! »

Sans écouter ses geignements, James le traîna dans le couloir, suivi de près par Peter qui se chargeait de prendre Remus en remorque, le jeune lycanthrope arborant une mine aussi peu informée que son compatriote Gryffondor.

Quelque part à la hauteur du sol, un Père Noël en sucre glace s'appuya contre un pied de table et s'essuya le front en soupirant de soulagement, avant de se faire attraper par une main aussi grande que lui et de finir sa courte existence dans une bouche vorace. Devant les regards amusés qu'il reçut, Harold haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné.

« J'ai un énorme faible pour le sucre glace… » confessa-t-il.

* * *

Peter referma la porte de la chambre de James et s'appuya dos à elle, bien décidé à ce que personne n'élude l'interrogatoire qui allait suivre. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu perdu, puis se tourna vers James qui avait lâché Sirius au milieu de la pièce, le laissant s'étaler en un tas informe sur l'épaisse moquette le temps de se jeter sur son lit. A présent, Cornedrue, assis en tailleur sur sa courtepointe moëlleuse, les fixait tour à tour avec une lueur malicieuse qui criait quasiment : « Attention, Maraudeur ! » à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Remus lui rendait son regard avec une expression totalement perplexe, tandis que Sirius ne lui prêtait absolument pas attention, trop occupé à redresser chacun de ses membres dans sa position légitime et à se relever avec une lenteur excessive, le tout en grommelant, bien entendu.

« Bon, James » finit-il par dire, la mine boudeuse. « C'est quoi, ce truc capital dont on doit discuter, et qui est si important qu'il justifie l'abandon de mon Père Noël en sucre glace ? »

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce Père Noël cinq secondes ? » soupira James, perdant pour le coup son expression espiègle, le temps d'avoir l'air affligé par le sens des priorités de son meilleur ami.

« Naon ! Quand je pense qu'il avait l'air délicieux ! Quelqu'un d'autre l'a probablement déjà mangé, maintenant ! Vraiment, Cornedrue, quelle cruauté envers ton bon vieux Patmol… Mais que t'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement ! »

Au bord des larmes, Sirius se jeta sur le lit de James et s'aplatit à ses pieds.

« Quelque soit mon crime envers toi, mon ami, mon frère, sois sûr que je le regrette du plus profond de mon âme — même si je ne m'en souviens toujours pas, après tout, comment un ange tel que moi pourrait-il commettre le mal, volontairement ou non ? — mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, James, mon ami le plus précieux, ne sois plus jamais aussi cruel avec moi. Ne m'interdis plus jamais d'ingurgiter un Père Noël en sucre glace ! »

Et sur ces paroles débordant d'une émotion insoutenable, Sirius, les larmes ruissellant sur son visage, se pencha vivement vers James dans le but de l'entraîner dans une étreinte fraternelle et amicale afin de sceller leur affection indestructible.

James plaqua une main sur son visage pour le tenir à distance.

Les violons jouant en arrière-plan émirent une ou deux fausses notes grinçantes afin de tomber en poussière, et les fleurs ayant inexplicablement envahi la chambre de James se fanèrent brutalement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres, le tout disparaissant dans un souffle de vent — qui n'aurait pas dû exister, étant donné que la fenêtre était fermée — venu meubler le silence. Comme par enchantement, Peter et Remus réapparurent, contemplant la scène d'un œil — presque — blasé.

« Surdose de sucre » décréta James d'une voix ne souffrant aucune contradiction.

« Mééééé, Jaaaaamesss » geignit Sirius en prenant un peu de recul pour essuyer ses pseudo-larmes avec l'air d'un adorable chiot qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il vient de recevoir un coup de pied au derrière alors qu'il reniflait innocemment l'assiette de jambon posée sur la table.

James l'ignora royalement et s'appliqua à lisser soigneusement la courtepointe malmenée par Sirius, qui s'en alla pleurer son mal-être, son désespoir et sa solitude dans le coin opposé de la chambre.

Remus poussa un soupir apitoyé inaudible, puis se décida à se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention de Cornedrue.

« Alors, James, de quoi étions-nous censés discuter ? » reprit-il depuis le départ, en s'approchant du lit pour s'asseoir à même le sol en face de son ami.

La lueur « Attention, Cornedrue est là, fuyez, pauvres mortels ! », aussi appelée lueur du Maraudeur-en-force-attention-mes-amis-ça-va-faire- mal, fit son grand come-back dans le regard de James, qui se redressa narquoisement.

« Mais, de vous deux, bien sûr. »

Pour le coup, Sirius se désintéressa de sa contemplation religieuse du mur pour lui jeter un coup d'œil louche, échangea un regard perplexe avec Remus, puis un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu as abusé de la sauce au rhum, James ? » suggéra Remus d'un ton évocateur.

« Une fois chauffé, le rhum ne contient plus qu'un très faible taux d'alcool, vous savez » intervint Peter, toujours appuyé dos à la porte. « Enfin, c'est ce que me répète tout le temps ma mère, en tout cas » marmonna-t-il en rougissant quand il devint la cible du poids combiné de leurs regards incrédules.

« Bon, trêve de bavardages » trancha James en se repositionnant sur la courtepointe, allongé à plat ventre et penché en avant sur ses coudes pour mieux transpercer ses deux futures victimes de son regard inquisiteur. « Et entrons dans le vif du sujet. »

Peter se décolla finalement de la porte après s'être assuré qu'elle était fermée et se plaça debout près du bord du lit, juste à la gauche de Cornedrue, les bras croisés et l'expression tout aussi déterminée. Etrangement, Sirius et Remus commencèrent à se sentir nerveux.

« Quoi ? » émit Sirius en gigotant inconfortablement, maintenant assis en tailleur près de Remus, le seul qui ne semblait pas être une menace dans l'histoire. « On a fait une boulette ? »

James fit mine de considérer cela.

« Oh, ça dépend… »

« Humm… De quoi, exactement ? » demanda Remus d'un ton circonspect.

« Eh bien, de si vous considérez qu'avoir passé une semaine à vous ignorer l'un l'autre… »

Hochement de tête solennel de Peter.

« … à refuser catégoriquement de vous trouver dans la même pièce au même moment… »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« … à nous obliger, Peter et moi, à nous tenir au milieu du champ de bataille comme deux imbéciles… »

Hochement de tête vigoureux.

« … et à immobiliser pendant sept longues journées les célèbres et invulnérables Maraudeurs pour cause de conflit interne… »

Quatrième hochement de tête, grave et sévère.

« … comme une boulette. Parce que dans ce cas, oui, vous avez fait une boulette. »

Un silence. Long, très long silence.

Puis les cerveaux de Remus et Sirius semblèrent enfin parvenir à intégrer les informations qui leur étaient fournies, et ils échangèrent un regard proprement horrifié avant de brusquement détourner le regard en rougissant.

Il y eut un autre long silence.

Une armée d'anges, tout en cheveux blonds et en robes blanches, passa, laissant un épais tapis de plumes sur la moquette de James, qui fixait ses amis sans ciller. Finalement, son regard s'écarquilla.

'Ne me dites pas… que…'

« … Vous aviez oublié… »

Le rougissement de Remus et Sirius s'intensifia jusqu'à des niveaux jamais vus — à part lorsque les Maraudeurs s'étaient introduit en cinquième année dans une chambre de filles de Gryffondor en pleine nuit, et où Remus s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec les sous-vêtements des dormeuses en ouvrant un placard au hasard — mais, bref, ce n'était pas le sujet. James plaqua une main lasse sur son visage et se força à expirer lentement et calmement. A côté de lui, Peter semblait ne plus savoir s'il devait éclater d'un rire hystérique ou se frapper la tête de désespoir contre le support du lit à baldaquin de James. Répétitivement.

« Bien » fit James d'une voix lasse, appuyant fortement sur les voyelles. « Et si nous commencions par le début ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sirius osa se retourner pour le regarder, tandis que Remus s'obstinait à fixer le mur d'en face.

« Euh… Quel début ? » émit-il d'une voix un peu faible.

James se contenta de le fixer, le visage dénué d'expressions, et ce fut Peter qui prit le relais.

« Si vous commenciez par nous dire pourquoi vous ne pouviez plus vous voir en peinture ? » geignit-il, la voix un peu étouffée par la courtepointe de James où il avait finalement enfoui son visage, en guise de compromis à son précédent dilemme.

« Erm… C'était plus ou moins ma faute… j'imagine… » commença Sirius en se balançant de droite à gauche d'un air plus ou moins dégagé.

« Evidemment, que c'était ta faute ! »

Remus reprit soudain du poil de la bête et lui jeta un regard noir.

« C'est toi qui t'est mis à me fusiller du regard à tout bout de champ et à refuser de me parler, que je sache ! »

« Mais tu l'as cherché ! » répliqua Sirius, indigné. « Tu n'arrêtais pas de traîner avec Snape, et tu te comportais bizarrement, et, et… ! »

Peter releva la tête et leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, perplexe.

« Hein ? Eh, une minute, là ! » intervint James, tout aussi perdu. « C'est quoi, encore, cette histoire ? »

« C'est lui ! Il… »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Remus, interrompant Sirius en secouant la tête, offusqué. « Vraiment totalement n'importe quoi, Sirius Black ! Je ne _traînais_ pas avec Snape ! »

« Ah non ? Alors comment est-ce que tu expliques que je vous ai vus ensemble dans les cachots, l'autre jour ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous entendre trop mal, pourtant ! »

« Non, mais je rêve ! Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je suis tombé sur vous par hasard ! Mais arrête de dévier la conversation ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Snape ? »

« C'est quoi, ce soudain besoin maladif de savoir ce que je fais et avec qui je suis à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ? De la jalousie ? »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas… C'est ridicule ! Je veux juste savoir… »

« _Silence_ ! »

Remus et Sirius refermèrent immédiatement la bouche et se redressèrent, raides comme des manches à balai. Peter, qui avait lui-même sursauté, jeta un regard de reproche à James et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

« Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, _je_ pose les questions, et vous n'ouvrez la bouche _que_ pour y répondre » détermina James d'un ton catégorique.

Sans attendre les protestations indignées de Sirius, il reprit aussitôt à l'intention de Remus :

« C'est quoi, cette histoire avec Snape ? »

Le jeune homme émit un 'hmmf' et jeta un regard méprisant à Patmol.

« Guère plus qu'une invention de l'esprit paranoïaque et déjanté de Sirius, vraiment… »

« Eh ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu… ! »

Sirius s'interrompit brusquement et porta les mains à sa gorge en fusillant James du regard.

« J'ai dit : uniquement pour répondre à mes questions » releva Cornedrue en agitant paresseusement sa baguette pour appuyer son point de vue.

Sirius lui jeta un dernier regard noir et se mit à bouder en silence, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'autres options.

« Donc… ? » reprit James.

« Snape m'aidait en cours de Potions » répondit Remus en roulant des yeux.

Peter haussa les sourcils, et Sirius se retourna pour exprimer à coups de larges et furieux mouvements de bras son « Qu'est-ce que je disais ! ». Remus se pencha agilement pour éviter de recevoir un coup au visage, et continua en l'ignorant :

« Il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai chopé à la sortie du cours et on a eu une discussion. On a fait un accord… »

Sirius se leva d'un bond, ses lèvres articulant muettement une harangue virulente qui fut malheureusement perdue pour l'Humanité.

« … et il a accepté de m'aider en Potions, pendant que je lui donnais en coup de main en Transformation. C'est tout. »

Et Remus haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Donc, c'était juste une sorte de marché ? » releva Peter.

« Mais oui ! Je lui donnais deux ou trois conseils pour ses transformations, et il veillait à ce que je ne fasse pas trop de bourdes en cours de Potions, rien de plus ! »

Sirius finit par empoigner sa baguette et se jeta le contresort en ignorant le grognement menaçant de son meilleur ami.

« Mais c'est un Serpentard ! »

Remus lui jeta un regard en coin agacé.

« Le professeur Davies lui fait confiance, je considère que c'est une preuve assez satisfaisante qu'il ne va pas m'Avada Kedavrer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné » répondit-il sèchement.

Sur le coup, Sirius ne sut plus trop quoi répliquer. James en profita pour intervenir d'un ton peu amène :

« Ne me dis que tu refusais de lui parler juste pour ça, Patmol ? »

« Mais non ! Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement, et… »

« Bizarrement comment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué, moi… » fit Peter.

Sirius lui jeta un regard exaspéré et développa.

« Il proposait de moins en moins souvent des idées de blagues, il passait moins de temps avec nous, on aurait dit qu'il nous snobait ! »

Remus plaqua une main sur son visage, l'air désespéré.

« Je révisais pour les Aspics ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pardon ? » fit James, les yeux ronds. « On est en décembre, Lunard. Il sera bien temps de commencer à réviser l'année prochaine ! »

Remus lui jeta un regard neutre et contempla sa montre en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire dans… oh, un peu plus d'une heure. Oui, bonne idée, James, on n'a qu'à faire ça, tiens ! Quelqu'un a apporté ses manuels ? » ironisa-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

James rougit légèrement.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Remus ! »

« Les Aspics sont le diplôme le plus important de toute la scolarité sorcière, James ! Vous ne croyez quand même que je vais me mettre à réviser seulement un mois à l'avance ? J'imagine bien que c'est trop vous demander d'anticiper autant, et je savais que vous alliez trouver le moyen de râler si j'essayais de vous pousser, c'est pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit et j'ai commencé à travailler tout seul ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! »

Et il jeta un regard exaspéré à Sirius, qui prit aussitôt la mouche.

« Mais tu ne participais quasiment plus à nos blagues ! Il faut le dire, si notre compagnie t'ennuie tant que ça ! »

« Sirius, » fit savamment remarquer James, « quand avons-nous effectué notre dernière sortie en tant que Maraudeurs ? »

« Euh… »

Sirius porta une main à son menton et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément.

« Tu veux dire, sans compter celle où nous avons généreusement offert une nouvelle teinture de cheveux à Lily et Davies ? Eh bien, ça doit faire… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement de façon démesurée et il se jeta sur James, pour se mettre à le secouer frénétiquement.

« Un mois ! Ca fait plus d'un mois, James ! Tu te rends compte ! On commence déjà à se rouiller, mon vieux ! Alors qu'on n'est même pas encore majeurs ! »

Et Sirius s'effondra sur son meilleur ami en sanglotant et en versant d'énormes larmes de crocodiles. James lui tapota distraitement le dos.

« Oui, oui, oui, Sirius, mais ce n'était pas là que je voulais en venir » soupira-t-il. « Si nous n'avons pas fait de blagues, comment Remus aurait-il pu ne pas les faire avec nous ? »

Sirius se redressa, le visage mystérieusement sec, et se mit à méditer sérieusement sur la question, d'une logique, il faut bien le dire, indéniable.

« Euh… Ah ! Ca me revient ! Il n'était pas venu avec nous pour la dernière qu'on avait faite, tu sais, celle où on avait changé l'entière garde-robe de Pritchard en… »

« J'étais en détention. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus par-dessus son épaule.

« Hein ? » fit-il très intelligemment, ce qui lui valut un regard d'agacement.

« J'étais en détention, Sirius. A cause de la blague précédente, justement. »

Un ange retardaire passa à tire-d'aile, s'empressant de rejoindre la horde.

« Ah… »

Poussant un énooorme soupir de lassitude, James tendit le bras et poussa Sirius à bas du matelas. Il y eut comme un 'Boum'. Un vague 'Aïe', aussi.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons clairement établi que Sirius est un imbécile… »

« … hey !… » fut-il émis d'une voix faible.

« … il y a encore une chose que j'aimerais comprendre. Remus, tu ne savais pas pourquoi Sirius t'en voulait, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Sinon, crois-moi, je me serais empressé de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ! »

« Et tu ne t'es pas posé la question avant ? »

Remus cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Puis commença à rougir.

« Et bien… je pensais que… enfin… je croyais… »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il se mit à rougir à une vitesse alarmante sous leurs regards perplexes et interrogateurs. Finalement, il soupira et se détourna.

« Ah, laissez tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance… »

« … » fit Sirius.

C'est étrange comme certains silences particuliers chez certaines personnes particulières peuvent attirer l'attention. Sous les regards attentifs de James et Peter, Sirius se ramassa finalement du pied du lit de James, dépoussiéra dignement ses habits et s'approcha du jeune lycanthrope toujours assis en tailleur à même le sol. Au bout d'un moment, Remus consentit par lever les yeux vers lui.

« Remus J. Lupin, aussi appelé Lunard, c'est aujourd'hui et maintenant que vous allez mourir » déclama Sirius d'un ton solennel.

Puis, dans un cri de rage :

« Je vais te dépecer et te cuire à la poêle, stupide loup-garou ! »

Remus émit quelque chose comme un couinement et tenta tant bien que mal de se soustraire à l'assaut furieux de l'Animagus, rampant à quatre pattes sur la moquette aussi vite que sa constitution biologique le lui autorisait. Peine perdue, puisque Sirius lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol en un rien de temps, avant de se mettre à le chatouiller sans merci.

Assis au pied du lit, Peter leva un regard perplexe vers James, qui ne fit que pousser un long soupir.

« Et dire qu'après sept ans, il se traîne toujours un complexe d'infériorité aussi gros que ce manoir. Quand je pense au temps qu'il nous a fallu pour le convaincre qu'on n'allait pas le traiter comme un monstre et annoncer à tout Poudlard que c'est un loup-garou… j'attrape une migraine. »

Suivit un autre très long soupir. Peter le fixa quelques instants, observa Remus se débattre contre la prise tentaculaire de Sirius en pleurant de rire, et se leva.

« Eh, Sirius ! Laisse-m'en un bout, tu veux ! »

James releva la tête et eut un large sourire, avant de se redresser à son tour.

« Ne m'oubliez pas ! Je veux mon mot à dire, moi aussi ! »

Et Remus produisit un long son étranglé ressemblant vaguement à quelque chose comme 'Nooooon !', avant de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

Non loin de là, Harry était très loin de partager la joie de vivre des quatre Maraudeurs.

Comme il s'y était attendu, les regards insistants de Anne avaient persisté jusque tard dans la soirée, alors que les adultes, accompagnés de Lily, s'étaient de nouveau retirés au salon pour poursuivre leurs discussions autour de digestifs ou de tasses de café. Cherchant à obtenir un répit, bien que momentané et illusoire, Harry avait fini par se lever et déclarer qu'il allait voir où avaient disparu James, Remus, Peter et Sirius, puisque minuit approchait à grands pas.

C'était un mauvais calcul. Un _très_ mauvais calcul.

Anne s'était empressée de sauter sur l'occasion et de proposer de l'accompagner, et bien que Harry lui ait assuré que ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire, elle n'avait bien entendu pas lâcher prise pour si peu, prétextant qu'il pourrait très bien avoir besoin d'aide si les quatre adolescents s'étaient mis en tête de fêter le Nouvel An d'une façon digne des Maraudeurs. Ce à quoi les autres adultes présents acquiescèrent vivement. Lily, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas rire, se demandant manifestement si elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait là-dessous…

Toujours est-il qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans l'une des très nombreuses salles du manoir, qui devait sans doute servir de bureau les trois cent soixante-quatre jours de l'année où Anne ne l'utilisait pas en tant que sa salle d'interrogatoire personnelle, seule avec la scientifique, dont le sourire triomphant affichait clairement l'état d'esprit.

« Eh bien, Harry, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » suggéra-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Harry poussa un soupir inaudible, leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, et ne chercha même pas à jouer la carte de l'innocence en proposant de repartir à la recherche des quatre jeunes hommes. Résigné, il s'avança à son tour et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Anne, qui avait pris place derrière l'imposant bureau en chêne constituant le principal mobilier de la pièce. S'appuyant contre le dossier de son siège, il posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux et leva un regard neutre vers sa 'grand-mère'.

« J'en déduis que vous avez trouvé une solution à vos problèmes ? » supposa-t-il.

Anne sourit et acquiesça, anticipant avec plaisir la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Oui, en effet. Et puisque que grâce à votre excellente suggestion, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour la santé de ma famille, je serais enchantée que nous reprenions notre dernière discussion là où elle avait abruptement pris fin de manière si peu satisfaisante… »

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui envoya un regard mi-amusé, mi-las.

« Vous ne lâcherez pas prise avant d'avoir obtenu ce que vous désirez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, le fait est que même si vous étiez un parfait inconnu, je m'en voudrais énormément de laisser passer un mystère de cette taille sous mon nez sans réagir. Etant donné que vous enseignez à Poudlard, et vous trouvez donc en contact régulier avec mon fils et ses amis, sans parler de l'influence remarquable que vous semblez exercer sur eux, je pense que vous pouvez vous douter que je suis d'autant moins disposée à céder. »

Le temps de prononcer ces quelques phrases, Anne était devenue considérablement plus sérieuse, et fixait à nouveau Harry avec quelque chose qui ressemblait énormément à de la méfiance. Le jeune Auror se laissa aller à baisser les yeux et à soupirer. Il s'était bien douté en conseillant Anne que sa reconnaissance ne serait que de courte durée, et qu'elle n'en oublierait pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable de lui faire confiance. Mais tout de même, il avait espéré avec ferveur qu'elle ne soulèverait plus le sujet avant son départ de Junction Hill. Après quoi, il était très peu probable que Harry revoit jamais les parents de James, même s'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, lui et ses collègues quitteraient Poudlard, et il pourrait très bien ne plus jamais revoir les Maraudeurs, pas plus que Lily et ses amis, ou encore Severus. Bien sûr, Harry chercherait toujours à veiller sur eux, ne serait-ce que de loin. Mais il ne pouvait pas éternellement rester à Poudlard et laisser le reste du monde se débrouiller seul avec ses propres problèmes. S'il était ici, c'était pour changer ce qui pouvait l'être, et il n'y réussirait pas s'il ne tentait rien par lui-même. Harry _devait_ réfléchir à ses prochains objectifs. Pour l'instant, avec la surveillance constante de Eddings et l'engagement qu'il avait pris envers les Aurors, il n'avait que très peu de marge d'action, mais, bercé par la routine familière de l'école, il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de chercher de solutions, et c'était probablement une grosse erreur.

Un raclement de gorge un peu irrité le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Anne, sans bouger cependant de la posture pensive qu'il avait adopté.

« Que désirez-vous savoir ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tout. »

« C'est impossible. »

Anne fronça les sourcils, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

« Je pense que vous pouvez très facilement comprendre que certaines connaissances sont trop dangeureuses pour être confiées au premier venu, Anne. »

La sorcière sursauta à l'allusion à peine déguisée à sa propre situation, et lui jeta un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Alors, que désirez-vous savoir ? »

« Que pouvez-vous me confier ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

« Rien. Ou du moins, » continua-t-il comme elle lui jetait un nouveau regard noir et ouvrait la bouche pour s'insurger, « il n'est rien que je _devrais_ vous confier. Cependant, il me semble que nous sommes dans une situation quelque peu figée,et je ne cherche nullement à m'attirer votre méfiance. C'est pourquoi je veux bien faire preuve de bonne volonté. »

Il la fixa à son tour gravement et continua :

« Mais vous devez comprendre que ce ne sont pas des choses dont vous pourrez parler autour de vous. Cela compromettrait tout ce qui a été accompli jusqu'à présent. »

Anne le regarda un moment avec une expression étrange, partagée entre la méfiance et la curiosité. Finalement, cette dernière finit par l'emporter — Harry voyait très bien ce qui avait poussé la sorcière à devenir scientifique, c'était à peu près aussi évident qu'un Détraqueur au milieu d'un troupeau de moutons — et elle acquiesça de la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer. Harry la fixa encore quelques instants du regard, comme pour la jauger, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il laissa ses yeux se perdre sur le tableau magnifique que constituait le jardin des Potter, tapissé d'une épaisse couche de neige et éclairé par un fin croissant de lune.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Je ne suis pas de ce monde. »

« … … ! Pardon ? » articula Anne, les yeux ronds.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, Anne. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre avant la fin. »

Par-dessus son épaule, il la vit lui jeter un regard torve, puis hocher la tête avec reluctance. Harry tourna à nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre.

« Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. »

Derrière lui, il y eut une sorte de borborygme incompréhensible qu'il s'attacha à ignorer.

« Lorsque j'eus atteint mon premier anniversaire, mes parents, tous deux sorciers, furent tués par un Mage Noir qui semait la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre magique. Le nom qu'il se donnait, je l'appris bien plus tard, était Voldemort. »

Cette fois, Anne n'eut pas de réaction. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il venait d'ajouter plusieurs paramètres étrangers à son équation, la transformant sans doute en l'un des problèmes les plus ardus qu'elle ait jamais eu à résoudre, et qu'elle attendait simplement qu'il lui fournisse les éléments nécessaires à sa résolution.

« Quant à moi, je grandis en toute ignorance du monde magique, chez des parents de ma mère, qui se trouvaient être d'origine moldue. Lorsque je reçus ma lettre de Poudlard, je ressentis probablement le choc le plus grand de ma courte vie. A onze ans, j'apprenais l'existence d'un monde qui m'était totalement inconnu, un monde auquel j'appartenais de droit. Un monde merveilleux, mais un monde en sursis. »

Harry se retourna et fit de nouveau face à la sorcière, qui le dévisageait avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Plusieurs années auparavant, Voldemort avait enfin été mis hors d'état de nuire. Malheureusement, ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient à cette époque, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un répit temporaire. Lorsque j'atteignis la fin de ma quatrième année à Poudlard, Il revint. Il récupéra ses pouvoirs, ses serviteurs, et exposa à nouveau au grand jour ses envies de grandeur qui ne l'avaient jamais quittées. A partir de là, tout alla de mal en pis… »

Harry baissa les yeux et son expression se fit lointaine et nostalgique.

« Son retour passa tout d'abord inaperçu, et la vie continua comme si de rien n'était. Pendant une année entière. Après quoi… un homme paya de sa vie pour avoir cru à son retour. »

Une larme tomba au sol près de ses pieds.

« Cet homme, c'était mon parrain. »

En face de lui, il entendit Anne bouger légèrement. Il releva la tête, mais ne la regarda pas, car ses yeux étaient perdus vers un temps et un lieu qu'il était le seul à voir.

« Et Voldemort se décida enfin à passer aux choses sérieuses. Ses offensives s'abattirent sur la communauté sorcière avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de totalement réaliser ce qui se passait. En quelques mois, le monde fantastique que j'avais découvert plongea dans une spirale de destruction et de peur. Une guerre contre un ennemi qui se dissimulait parmi nous. Bientôt, le conflit ne se limita plus à la seule humanité, et des deux côtés, d'autres êtres rejoignirent les rangs. Les elfes firent partis de ceux qui combattirent auprès de nous.

« Il y eut énormément de victimes, moldues comme sorcières, humaines ou non. Mais Voldemort fut vaincu, et son âme disparut enfin à jamais. »

Harry baissa de nouveau la tête, et lutta contre un sanglot qui menaçait de faire irruption. Sur son visage, les larmes coulaient maintenant librement.

« Mais ce monde magique, tel que je l'avais vu pour la première fois alors que je n'étais qu'un petit garçon de onze ans, ce monde n'existait plus. Meurtri, ruiné, il se reconstruisait lentement, et chacun de son côté, nous devions tous soigner nos blessures et pleurer nos morts. Cinq ans de guerre… pour ça.

« Alors j'ai fui.

« Là-bas aussi, j'étais un Auror. On me proposa une mission dont je pouvais très bien ne jamais revenir. Une mission qui devait, peut-être, changer la face des choses. J'ai accepté, parce que rien ne me retenait. Parce que je voulais désespérément faire quelque chose, aussi, n'importe quoi. Je me rends compte, maintenant, que c'était probablement de la lâcheté, et que j'aurais dû rester. Mais il est trop tard, de toute façon, et je ne reverrais jamais mon monde. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant que Anne ne le pousse doucement à continuer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et Harry lui parla de la Tablette de la Seconde Chance, ce mystérieux artefact découvert dans un manoir abandonné, et des inscriptions qui en garnissaient la surface. Il raconta ce qu'il avait vécu en activant la Tablette, comment il s'était retrouvé dans un temps qui n'était probablement pas le sien, dans un monde qui ne l'était sans doute pas non plus, mais si identique malgré tout, si proche… Il parla de son accord avec Eddings, de son succès à l'examen des Aurors, et de son affection à Poudlard. Il dit sa volonté de changer ce qui devait l'être.

Sur son visage, les larmes avaient séché, lui laissant les yeux rouges, mais l'expression déterminée.

Et Anne écouta.

* * *

Ce fut en chahutant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé que les célèbres Maraudeurs, terreurs de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, redescendirent finalement au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent leurs parents au salon.

« Ah, vous voilà, vous ! » s'exclama Georges en les voyant arriver, les bras croisés. « J'ai bien cru que vous alliez décider de nous fausser compagnie ! Harry et Anne sont partis vous chercher, mais il semblerait qu'ils vous aient manqué… »

« Sans doute, parce qu'on ne les a pas vus » répondit James en haussant les épaules. « Eh, papa, il reste de ce truc au chocolat ? »

« C'est pour aider à digérer, James, ce n'est pas fait pour être pris plus d'une heure après le repas… » soupira Georges en roulant des yeux.

« Mais c'est sacrément bon ! Alors, il en reste ? » reprit Sirius, plein d'espoir.

Georges baissa les bras et les laissa faire comme bon leur semblait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Anne revinrent. La sorcière semblait distraite et exceptionnellement pensive, tandis que le jeune Auror n'affichait aucune expression particulière. Georges leur lança un regard curieux mais ne dit rien, préférant réserver les questions pour plus tard.

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, devant l'assistance au grand complet, la grande horloge du salon des Potter égrena les dernières secondes de l'année 1978.

* * *

« Lily ! Eh, Lily ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien l'interpeller avec autant d'énergie à une heure pareille.

James Potter, bien entendu.

Soupirant discrètement, elle attendit qu'il parvienne à sa hauteur. Tous les invités de la soirée venaient de repartir par Cheminette et les habitants du manoir s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher. Donc, la question était, que lui voulait James Potter à une heure de matin, le premier jour de cette nouvelle année naissante ?

James la rejoignit et s'arrêta devant elle, l'air un peu gêné.

« Euh… Ca a été ta soirée ? » commença-t-il gauchement.

Devant le regard neutre de Lily, il reprit rapidement :

« Je veux dire, au départ, tu avais peur de te sentir de trop, non ? Alors, comme je suis resté avec Remus, Peter et Sirius la majorité de la soirée, je me demandais, enfin, j'espère que… tu n'as pas été trop mal à l'aise, et… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Lily se contenta de secouer la tête sans cesser de sourire.

« Toi, Potter. Tu es vraiment impayable, par moments. C'est gentil de t'en soucier, mais je suis une grande fille et je peux me débrouiller sans toi plus de cinq minutes, je t'assure… »

« Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s'énerva tout seul James, frustré. « C'est juste que… ma mère m'a toujours rabâché qu'il fallait veiller à ce que les invités soient le plus à l'aise possible, et tout le blabla qui va avec, alors je me disais… »

Lily fit tout son possible pour ne pas pouffer. Il était rare de voir James nerveux, mais la manière dont il s'emportait tout seul, ne cessait d'éviter son regard, et passait perpétuellement la main dans ses cheveux… Il commençait à rougir, aussi. Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Au lieu de cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et sourit.

« Oh, au fait, James… » l'interrompit-elle dans son monologue.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, puis suivit la direction de son regard.

« Eh bien, quoi ? C'est juste du… »

Il s'arrêta net et porta la main à sa joue où une paire de papillons s'était un instant posée.

« … gui… »

Lily lui sourit d'un air amusé, puis s'élança vers l'escalier.

« Bonne nuit, James ! »

James la regarda grimper les marches deux à deux, puis disparaître au premier étage. Sans qu'il ait vraiment demandé quoique ce soit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Vous voulez m'éviscérer, m'écarteler, me dépecer ? Vous trouvez que ce chapitre est nul et que j'aurais mieux fait de ne plus écrire ? Exprimez-vous ! Cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche de cette page, cela vous aidera à évacuer votre stress._

_(Au passage, je rappelle que pour toute information sur les prochains chapitres, vous pouvez consulter le groupe yahoo! que je partage maintenant avec ma sœur, Diane23, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.)_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Titre :** Une seconde chance

**Genre :** Action/Adventure, et un brin de Drama. Voyage temporel.

**Notes :** Vous avez vu ? Je m'améliore, non ? Ca ne m'a pris que cinq mois de bottage de fesses mental pour boucler ce chapitre. Ca mérite bien un petit compliment, non ? Non ? Bon d'accord, il n'y a franchement pas de quoi être fière. Mais que voulez-vous, on se raccroche aux dernières branches comme on peut, pas vrai ? Enfin, peu importe, vous avez finalement obtenu ce chapitre avant Noël, bande de veinards… ;) Le chapitre 17 est essentiellement, que l'on se le dise, un chapitre de remplissage : des tas de petites scènes qui ne pouvaient pas être casées à un autre moment, ainsi que ma traditionnelle scène d'inspiration de dernière minute, à savoir une bataille de boules de neige. Oui, encore. Non, on ne s'en lasse pas. Allez, je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord avec moi ! ;) Faites attention, le passage contenant Severus peut facilement devenir confus. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, désolée...

Etant donné les délais de parution entre chaque chapitre, je vais maintenant m'efforcer de faire un petit résumé plus ou moins bâclé au début de chaque chapitre. Ne me mordez pas si j'oublie, ça risque d'arriver souvent. :p Je précise également que **cette fic ne s'inspirera aucunement du tome 6 de Harry Potter**, et que je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de modifier les chapitres précédents pour m'y conformer. Je vais commencer par finir 'Changer le passé', on en reparlera après, d'accord ? Parce que sinon, je crois qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge…

**Réponse aux reviews :** Joker ? Non, ça marche pas ? Ah, zut. Ecoutez, je crois qu'on va y aller par idées générales, d'accord ? XD Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde, je pense.

Tout d'abord, à tous ceux qui me parlent de **la Carte des Maraudeurs **: ça fait un moment que ce détail vous tracasse, et à vrai dire, moi aussi. Pas bien, Dragonwing, pas bien... Mais ça y est, je sais finalement ce qui est arrivé à ce fichu bout de papier, donc pas de panique, ça viendra. Et ça pourrait même vous paraître logique. ;)

A ceux qui veulent savoir si Harry laissera filtrer le fait qu'il est **Fourchelangue **: la réponse est oui. Ca viendra très bientôt, mais je ne dirais rien de plus. Et si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, cherchez la définition du mot 'suspens' dans le dictionnaire. ;-p

A ceux qui veulent savoir si Harry est **Animagus**, et si oui, sous quelle forme : euh... en fait, je crois que je ne vais même pas vous répondre. Ca m'amuse de vous lire pendant que vous développez des théories plus ou moins farfelues sur le sujet. XD

A ceux qui veulent savoir **si Harry retournera à son époque **: pour la dernière fois, la réponse est non. Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer le renvoyer dans un monde où rien ne le retient. Et de plus, comment est-ce que vous voudriez que je le renvoie, exactement ? ;-p

**Vague résumé des épisodes précédents :** Après avoir vaincu une fois pour toutes Voldemort, Harry Potter, Auror de 21 ans, a utilisé une mystérieuse tablette antique pour retourner dans le temps à l'époque des Maraudeurs, dans le but de pouvoir... et oui, changer le passé. Vous êtes futés, quand vous voulez ! ;-p Il se fait engager comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal 'à mi-temps' à Poudlard et y rencontre Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter à l'âge de 17 ans. Il devient rapidement un modèle pour les Maraudeurs, surtout Sirius qui l'admire. Il noue également une étrange amitié avec Severus Rogue, jeune Serpentard renfermé aux convictions encore vacillantes. Lorsque viennent les vacances de Noël, Harry, qui fait d'hors et déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, est envoyé en protection chez la famille Potter. En effet, Anne, la mère de James, scientifique, semble mener une mystérieuse expérience intéressant beaucoup Voldemort. Harry la convaincra de mettre le fruit de ses recherches, dont il ne connaît rien, sous la protection de Dumbledore. Il révèle également sa véritable histoire à Anne. Pendant ce temps, Severus s'apprête à assister au bal de Noël tenu par les plus grandes familles de 'Sang-purs', et James et Lily semblent se rapprocher de plus en plus. C'est à présent le temps de la fin des vacances et du retour à Poudlard.

Georges Potter : Père de James, guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste.

Adam Scott : Professeur de Divination

Edouard Thomson, Samantha O'Brien : 2 Aurors réputés chargés, avec Harry, d'assurer la protection de Poudlard et de remplir le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Allez, je vous lâche. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Où l'on trouve un peu de tout, pour tout le monde

Harry referma sa valise et la boucla soigneusement, avant de se redresser et de faire une dernière fois le tour de la chambre des yeux. Avisant la table de chevet, il secoua la tête avec désapprobation et s'avança pour récupérer sa fiole de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, sur laquelle il renouvella le sort qui devait la rendre Incassable durant la durée du voyage. Comme il traversait à nouveau la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de se pencher vers ses bagages et de glisser le flacon dans une des poches de côté, d'où il s'assura qu'elle ne glisserait pas.

« Anne » salua-t-il la nouvelle venue sans se retourner. « Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris de vous voir. Etes-vous venue me faire part de votre incrédulité ? »

La sorcière resta silencieuse quelques instants, l'observant réduire sa valise d'un coup de baguette avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa robe pourpre d'Auror. Elle ne prit la parole que lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers elle.

« A vrai dire, je suis plus ou moins sur le point de vous accorder le bénéfice du doute » avoua-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, l'invitant muettement à développer. Anne fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le lit que Cherry avait refait à peine une heure plus tôt.

« Ce que vous m'avez avoué a certainement de quoi en surprendre plus d'un » accorda-t-elle. « Mais vous y avez mis trop de détails, et surtout trop d'émotions, pour que je puisse vous accuser librement d'avoir menti. D'autant plus qu'aussi étrange et irréel qu'il puisse paraître, votre récit explique la majorité des incohérences que vous semblez semer derrière vous. Il reste encore pas mal de points d'ombre, et il me semble que vous êtes loin de m'avoir tout dit. Comme par exemple… »

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère.

« … Votre rôle dans cette guerre. Puisqu'il semble que vous ayez dû apprendre à parler elfique, je… »

« Je vous avais prévenu que je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'en dire trop, Anne » la coupa Harry.

Anne continua de le fixer en fronçant des sourcils, puis se détourna.

« Et pourquoi cela vous semble-t-il nécessaire ? »

« Je crains de changer trop d'évènements, et pas des plus appropriés, si je ne prends pas garde à ce que je dis ou fais » avoua-t-il. « Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en danger, ou vous pousser à agir d'une façon qui pourrait… »

« Vous pensez vraiment y arriver ? » l'interrompit-elle brutalement.

Comme Harry la fixait d'un air désorienté, elle continua :

« Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez pouvoir modeler ce monde selon votre bonne volonté ? Qu'à vous tout seul, vous allez empêcher une guerre et sauver le monde ? Vous ne croyez que ce genre d'espérances est quelque peu utopique ? »

Harry garda le silence quelques instants, puis un sourire un peu triste naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. C'est probablement utopique. Mais c'est la seule chose qui me permet encore d'avancer, et je pourrais tout aussi bien me couper bras et jambes que de cesser d'espérer. Je veux éviter que ce qui s'est passé dans mon monde ne se reproduise ici, et je ferais tout mon possible pour y parvenir. »

« Même si vous ne prenez pas le bon chemin ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous ne voyez donc pas, Harry ? » s'exclama Anne en se relevant. « Comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, vous êtes apte à faire des erreurs ! Vous n'êtes qu'humain, après tout ! Et si les décisions que vous prenez se révèlaient mauvaises ? Si vous finissiez pas obtenir l'effet inverse de celui que vous escomptiez ? Vous voulez améliorer la situation, mais il est toujours possible de l'empirer ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que vous êtes sur la bonne voie ? »

Troublé, Harry détourna la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, presque à voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Puis, un peu plus fort :

« Je ne sais pas s'il est écrit quelque part que je doive réussir, qu'autrement tout est perdu pour toujours. Je ne sais pas si tout cela a réellement autant d'importance que nous lui en accordons, pas plus que je ne sais en réalité si ce que je fais est juste et bon. Tout ce que je possède, ce sont mes croyances. Je crois que les Ténèbres ne sont pas une bonne chose. Je crois qu'il nous faut les chasser aussi loin que possible. Et surtout, je crois que personne d'autre ne le fera si je ne le fais pas. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Anne, avec un regard d'excuse, gêné :

« Cela vous paraît sans doute exceptionnellement pompeux, mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Si je n'essaie pas, personne ne le fera à ma place. Et maintenant que je suis là… que devrais-je faire, d'après vous ? M'asseoir et ne plus bouger, de peur que je ne change quoique ce soit qui n'aurait pas dû l'être ? C'est du quitte ou double, Anne. C'est sans doute un peu égoïste de ma part de décider à la place de ce monde tout entier, mais je pense être le seul à pouvoir agir en tout état de cause. Donc, j'agis. »

Anne le fixa quelques instants sans bouger.

« C'est un objectif impossible que vous vous êtes fixé » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire un peu douloureux.

« Depuis bien longtemps, les gens ont toujours eu le chic pour me fixer sans vraiment me demander mon avis des objectifs impossibles. Pour une fois que je suis libre de mon choix, j'aurais tort de me plaindre. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Nous devrions y aller, il va bientôt être l'heure » prévint-il.

Anne le laissa atteindre la porte sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés, visiblement pensive.

« Attendez ! » dit-elle finalement.

Harry suspendit son mouvement et garda la main posée sur la poignée, le regard interrogateur.

« Admettons que je vous crois. »

Le jeune Auror se permit un petit sourire soulagé.

« Eh bien ? » répondit-il.

Anne se tut quelques instants, les yeux plissés.

« Je veux que vous me transmettiez par hibou tout ce dont vous vous souvenez à propos de cette fameuse Tablette de la Seconde Chance » exigea-t-elle soudain. « Apparence, contenu et origine des runes qui y étaient gravées, ce que vous avez pensé et ressenti en l'actionnant… Tout ! »

Harry la fixa quelques instants, désarçonné, puis éclata d'un rire bon enfant devant l'étincelle presque maniaque qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de la scientifique.

« Très bien » concéda-t-il, amusé. « Même si je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi cela pourrait vous servir, étant donné que je doute très fortement de son existence dans ce monde… »

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça, j'en fais mon affaire » déclara-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Harry sourit et secoua légèrement la tête. Maintenant, au moins, il savait d'où provenait cet attrait pour le mystère et l'inconnu que lui et son père semblaient partager…

Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait de nouveau à sortir pour rejoindre le hall du manoir où James, Lily et Georges devaient d'hors et déjà patienter, quand Anne le rappela une dernière fois. Curieux, il se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Anne le fixait avec une expression sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

« Une dernière chose. Harry Davies est-il _réellement_ votre nom ? »

Harry eut un large sourire, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ? »

Sur un dernier regard à celle qui aurait pu devenir sa grand-mère, Harry se détourna et sortit de la chambre pour suivre le long couloir qui le mènerait à l'escalier principal.

A l'intérieur de la chambre qui avait été la sienne durant ces deux dernières semaines, Anne resta quelque temps immobile, debout, l'air pensif. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait autour d'elle, fit quelques pas et sortit à son tour, refermant la porte en silence.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, Lily et la famille Potter posaient le pied à la gare de King's Cross, et se fondaient parmi la masse des Moldus. Harry avait pour l'occasion ressorti son long manteau noir afin de cacher son uniforme, tandis que les quatre autres avaient préféré adopter directement des vêtements moldus.

Lily discutait chaleureusement avec Anne, qui ne se privait pas de lui répéter qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue à Junction Hill et qu'elle serait elle-même ravie de la revoir. George observait avec intérêt la foule qui évoluait autour d'eux, apparemment curieux du mode de vie et du comportement des Moldus. Quant à James, Harry remarqua avec amusement qu'il jetait de réguliers coups d'œil à sa condisciple Gryffondor, mais prenait garde à toujours se tenir à quelques pas des deux femmes, cherchant sans aucun doute à éviter que sa mère ne l'entraîne dans la conversation.

Harry lui-même scrutait la foule avec vigilance, par pur réflexe plus que par une décision mûrement réfléchie. Bien lui en prit, puisqu'alors qu'ils approchaient des quais, il aperçut une tête familière parmi la foule. Abandonnant quelques instants les quatre sorciers, il se faufila entre chariots de bagages et groupes de voyageurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait accompagné d'un Sirius sautillant, manifestement impatient de retrouver Poudlard.

« Salut, Cornedrue ! » s'écria-t-il dès qu'il aperçut James.

« Ah ! Je vois que vous ramenez le bétail manquant à l'étable, Harry » fit George, hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur.

James et Lily ricanèrent devant les protestations colorées de Sirius, outré d'être comparé à un bovidé. Harry sourit à son tour et s'adressa à eux :

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, » fit-il remarquer. « Mais cela revient peu ou prou à affirmer qu'il y avait déjà du bétail à l'étable. »

James et Lily le fixèrent un instant, avant que la jeune fille ne croise les bras d'un air proprement offusqué. Derrière elle, Anne secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'insinuations qu'un gentleman digne de ce nom se permet d'émettre devant une jeune fille, George Potter. »

George eut la bonté de rougir légèrement, et s'inclina bien bas devant Lily.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Miss Evans, car j'ai bien peur que mon épouse n'ait raison. Veuillez me pardonner mon comportement… »

« Et nous, alors, on compte pour du beurre ? » s'exclama James, incrédule, tandis que Sirius avait purement et simplement décidé de bouder.

Lily étouffa un rire derrière sa main et s'attacha à ignorer les deux jeunes hommes avec la même application de George.

« Puisque vous avez la délicatesse de reconnaître vos erreurs, vous êtes tout pardonné, Monsieur » répondit-elle pompeusement.

George se redressa avec un large sourire ravi et proposa aussitôt son bras à Lily, qui l'accepta gracieusement. Après quoi, ils repartirent tous deux vers le quai 9 ¾, Anne dans leur sillage, laissant les deux Maraudeurs à leur pauvre sort. Harry réprima un éclat de rire et se décida à les pousser dans le dos, ne souhaitant aucunement les voir manquer le train. James et Sirius grommellèrent un peu — beaucoup — mais acceptèrent de se remettre en marche.

Après quelques secondes, ils atteignirent la barrière que George et Lily franchissaient déjà nonchalamment. Anne leur adressa un sourire amusé, jeta un ou deux coups d'œil autour d'elle, et s'avança à son tour pour disparaître vers le quai du Poudlard Express. James eut un reniflement indigné et s'avança pour la suivre, mais Sirius le retint d'une main posée sur le bras.

« Attends un moment, James ! Je pense que c'est le moment, non ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, puis parut comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Ah ! Oui, très juste, Patmol, très juste » fit-il en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, où les Moldus continuaient leur petit train-train de vie sans les remarquer, et où quelques familles de sorciers prenaient leur tour pour accéder au quai. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, qui les fixait tour à tour, un sourcil levé un signe de perplexité.

« Pas de mauvais tour, j'espère ? » les prévint celui-ci avec un regard sévère. « Dans une foule pareille, ce ne serait pas… »

« Non, non, non ! » le rassura Sirius. « Rien de potentiellement illicite ou interdit, ne vous inquiétez pas ! James et moi, on s'était simplement dit que… »

James sortit précautionneusement un objet de sa poche.

« … il vaudrait mieux vous offrir ça avant d'être revenus à Poudlard, c'est tout ! » termina Patmol, tandis que son meilleur ami tendait le paquet soigneusement emballé à leur professeur.

Harry examina un instant l'objet reposant dans la paume de James : plutôt petit et de forme rectangulaire, il était orné d'un papier cadeau aux motifs de branches de houx. Etonné, il dévisagea tour à tour les deux adolescents.

« Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû, ce n'était pas… »

« Oui, bon, peut-être, mais on l'a quand même fait » décréta James en s'emparant autoritairement de la main du jeune Auror pour y déposer le cadeau. « Alors maintenant, vous arrêtez de tergiverser, et vous l'ouvrez. »

Amusé, Harry leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis se décida à s'éxécuter. Malgré lui, il devait bien admettre qu'il était touché par cette attention, d'autant plus qu'il s'était sincèrement attaché aux jeunes Gryffondors. Dès le départ, il les aimait déjà en tant que ceux qui auraient pu devenir des personnes si importantes dans sa propre vie, mais à présent, l'affection qu'il leur portait se rapportait plus à celui d'un professeur pour ses élèves préférés, et d'un jeune homme envers ceux qui deviendraient probablement des amis très chers si le temps leur en laissait l'opportunité.

C'est donc avec gratitude qu'il veilla à ne pas déchirer le papier recouvrant l'objet, et dévoila finalement une boîte rectangulaire d'un bleu sombre. Intrigué, il fit précautionneusement pivoter le couvercle sur sa charnière, et ses yeux attrapèrent un éclat doré. Enchâssé dans un écrin de mousse, retenu par une lanière qui immobilisait ses fragiles ailes, un authentique Vif d'or attendait paisiblement son prochain envol.

A côté de lui, James étudiait ses réactions, tandis que Sirius avait recommencé à parler avec animation.

« On a cherché un moment pour trouver ce qui vous ferait plaisir, et puis on s'est rappelés que l'autre jour, vous jouiez avec un des Vifs d'or d'entraînement de l'école, alors comme c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut trouver de mieux, on s'est dit que… Les vrais sont un peu chers, alors on s'est cotisés tous les quatre pour arriver à en dégoter un, mais c'est un des meilleurs vendus sur le marché ! Maintenant, vous allez enfin pouvoir donner la pleine mesure de vos talents et de… »

« Sirius ! » finit par le couper James avec un regard excédé.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire faussement embarrassé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'Auror, qui fixait toujours le Vif avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement. « Ca vous plaît ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Harry releva la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, énormément » acquiesça-t-il avec un regard chaleureux. « Merci à vous tous, cette attention me touche beaucoup. »

James et Sirius lui rendirent son sourire au centuple.

« Bah, c'est tout naturel, avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ! » s'exclama James.

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Sirius. « Sans vous, James serait peut-être six pieds sous terre, à l'heure actuelle ! »

James eut le bon goût de rougir et jeta un regard mauvais à son meilleur ami. Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes commençaient l'une de leurs habituelles disputes amicales, Harry refermait avec précaution l'écrin, qu'il plaça en sécurité dans la poche de son uniforme. Après quoi, il fit un pas en avant et attrapa les deux Maraudeurs par les épaules, avant de les serrer brièvement contre lui. Surpris, Sirius et James se figèrent un court instant dans l'étreinte.

« Merci à tous les deux » souffla Harry de sa voix grave.

Puis il les lâcha et recula un peu, ne répondant à leurs regards interrogateurs que par un sourire calme.

« Vous remercierez Messieurs Lupin et Pettigrow de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… oui, bien sûr » émit James.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, je crains qu'il ne me faille à présent vous quitter, car le Poudlard Express ne saurait tarder à partir. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard ! »

Et Harry s'éloigna avec un dernier signe de la main dans leur direction. James et Sirius le regardèrent passer l'entrée du quai 9 ¾ , puis échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais presque plus grand que lui » fit Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

James ricana et le prit par l'épaule pour l'entraîner vers la barrière.

* * *

_« Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? »_

C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait abordé. Ses longs cheveux blond platine s'écoulant librement dans son dos, un verre à la main et un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Lucius Malefoy, tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais à Poudlard, à Serpentard, jusqu'à l'année dernière… »_

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de préciser, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Le Prince de Serpentard, âgé de seulement un an de plus que Severus, Préfet et unique héritier de la puissante et influente famille Malefoy.

_« Bien sûr »_ avait-il simplement répondu. _« Je me souviens. »_

Satis s'agita brièvement sous sa cape, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable pour son corps de reptile, et Severus leva la main pour réajuster le vêtement sur ses épaules. Machinalement, il observait le quai autour de lui et les mouvements désordonnés de la foule, élèves, parents et tuteurs dansant une étrange sarabande désarticulée, souriant, riant et criant.

_« Ton père dit le plus grand bien de toi. »_

Il avait suivi son regard, et émis un réniflement dédaigneux en posant les yeux sur son géniteur, ridiculement guindé dans une robe coûteuse dont le tissu se tendait au-delà du raisonnable sur son embonpoint prononcé. Voletant avidement autour d'un petit groupe d'éminents invités, il se tenait presque sur la pointe des pieds dans son empressement à ajouter son commentaire à la discussion. Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers Lucius, un mépris muet écrit en toutes lettres sur son visage, et le sourire du jeune homme s'était légèrement agrandi.

Une première année affolée le dépassa en courant, à la poursuite de son chat fugueur. Severus la suivit du regard sans mot dire, indifférent. Le Poudlard Express laissa échapper un sifflement strident, et il leva les yeux vers le train.

_« Pas de quoi s'en réjouir, hm ? »_

Il avait croisé son regard, et une sorte d'empathie silencieuse était passée entre eux. Parce que celui-là n'était pas comme les autres, Severus le laissa engager la conversation. Parce qu'il ne l'assimilait pas à son père ou à sa lignée, tombée en désuétude depuis longtemps, il écouta ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ils avaient longuement discuté, tous les deux. De la longue et peu enviable histoire des Rogue, famille de Sang-purs s'il en est, mais à la fortune dilapidée et à la réputation ternie. De l'honneur des grandes familles de sorciers, et du visage exemplaire qu'elles devaient offrir au monde. Du pouvoir qu'un homme devait détenir pour être respecté, et de l'ambition qui caractérisait leur Maison.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? »

Severus lança un regard désintéressé à Lupin, secouant la tête d'un air à la fois amusé et désapprobateur. Près de lui, Pettigrow scrutait également la foule, manifestement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers le wagon le plus proche, alors qu'un autre sifflement de la locomotive annonçait leur départ imminent.

_« Ah, Severus, te voilà ! »_

Il avait tourné un regard parfaitement neutre vers son père. Depuis longtemps, il avait appris à ne pas lui montrer le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, et il n'était pas rare que son simple regard fixe mette l'homme mal à l'aise, ce que ses poings se chargeaient ensuite de relayer. Mais à cet instant, il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, tout entier occupé à minauder d'un air crispé devant l'interlocuteur de son fils.

_« Mr Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »_

Lucius avait hoché la tête, tout aussi inexpressif que Severus.

_« Mr Rogue. »_

_« J'ose espérer que Severus ne s'est pas montré grossier envers vous ? C'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de la compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours plongé dans ses livres ou ses chaudrons, jamais un moment pour nouer des relations. Je lui ai bien dit que cela le mènerait à sa perte, mais cet écervelé ne m'écoute jamais… »_

Il était resté de marbre, les yeux baissés sur le crâne de cet homme qu'il abhorrait.

Il contourna de justesse la malle qu'un troisième année distrait faillit enfoncer dans ses côtes, et le gratifia d'un regard noir. Le Poufsouffle recula précipitamment et pâlit, puis baissa les yeux en toute hâte, marmonna une excuse inaudible. Severus ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et s'approcha du marche-pied.

_« Et s'il mourait ? »_

Il s'était détourné du dos de son géniteur s'éloignant en toute hâte vers un groupe de sorciers à l'air important, et avait reporté son attention vers Lucius. Le jeune homme le fixait d'un regard perçant.

_« Bon débarras. »_

Il n'y avait pas une once de sentiment dans sa voix. Lucius avait souri.

Severus posa une main aux longs doigts sur la poignée enchâssée dans la paroi du wagon et s'apprêta à se hisser à l'intérieur. Du coin de l'œil, il saisit une tâche de couleur vive parmi la foule.

_« Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu réussis n'importe quelle potion. »_

Lucius n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Bien sûr, la concotion de potions était un art tellement noble, tellement respecté parmi les vieilles familles…

_« Mais il me semble que tu as toujours brillé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »_

Il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur, surpris qu'il en sache autant sur lui. Lucius lui avait renvoyé un sourire assuré.

_« Tu as beaucoup de talent, Severus. Il serait dommage de le gâcher. »_

Vêtu de son habituel uniforme pourpre, Harry Davies s'avançait vers le train. Il parut se rendre compte de son regard fixe et mit peu de temps à le repérer, après quoi il lui adressa un sourire amical et pivota, se dirigeant à présent vers lui. Severus ne le quitta pas des yeux et le regarda s'approcher, une expression insondable couvrant ses traits.

_« As-tu déjà songé à ton avenir ? Tu as le potentiel nécessaire pour aller loin, Severus. »_

Il l'avait dévisagé, silencieux. Lucius lui avait offert un ultime sourire, puis s'était détourné pour répondre à l'appel de sa mère, discutant non loin de là avec quelques sorciers à l'air imposant. Ce fut sans se retourner qu'il ajouta ses derniers mots.

Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée de métal, et monta dans le train d'un mouvement souple, tournant le dos à l'Auror.

De nulle part, une petite voix, très semblable à celle d'un homme au sourire mesuré et aux paroles pleines de sens, lui murmura à l'oreille : '_Il te faut juste faire les bons choix, aux bons moments._'

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange était d'une humeur massacrante. Non pas qu'elle soit de compagnie particulièrement agréable lors de ces rares occasions où elle pouvait être considérée comme étant 'de bonne humeur', mais le fait demeurait.

Néanmoins, elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement le bureau de son Maître. De l'encadrement de la porte où elle se tenait, elle pouvait distinguer le dos de son fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée allumée, et le bras qu'il avait posé sur l'accoudoir. Sa main élégante berçait un verre de vin dont le liquide rouge sang renvoyait étrangement la lumière changeante que procuraient les flammes. Les écailles du corps reptilien enroulé aux pieds du fauteuil, sur le tapis près de l'âtre, luisaient également d'un éclat rougeâtre surnaturel.

Elle but cette vision comme un homme assoiffé se désaltérerait du nectar mythique des anciens Grecs, et ses yeux brillaient devant la puissance implacable et sauvage qu'incarnait son Seigneur.

« Entre, Bellatrix » vint finalement l'ordre sifflant, presque désinvolte.

Elle s'avança aussitôt et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, près de son compagnon animal, comme un geste lascif de sa main pâle le lui avait ordonné.

« Eh bien ? »

Bellatrix s'efforça de ne pas trembler et de garder une voix ferme, mais soumise.

« Nous avons infiltré le laboratoire, Maître. L'objet n'y était plus. »

Il y eut un long instant de silence, puis elle sentit son Seigneur se pencher vers elle.

« En es-tu bien sûre, Bellatrix ? »

L'accent sifflant de sa voix était soudain plus prononcé que jamais, messager de cette fureur froide qu'elle couvrait soudain. Bella ne put pas rester impassible plus longtemps, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement, autant sous l'effet de la peur que sous celui de l'excitation à savoir son Maître si proche. Néanmoins, sa voix demeura imperturbable. C'est probablement ce que lui sauva la vie.

« Absolument sûre, Seigneur. Nous avons perçu les traces des ondes magiques qu'il dégageait, mais elles commençaient déjà à s'effacer. »

Le son âpre du verre s'écrasant contre la pierre claqua dans l'air glacial de la pièce, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas sursauter. La robe de son Maître lui frôla le visage lorsqu'il se leva vivement pour parcourir la pièce, et le serpent à ses côtés se dressa avec un sifflement menaçant dans sa direction, éveillé par le bruit du verre de vin se brisant contre le mur. Bellatrix lutta pour ne rien montrer.

Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, gardant la tête baissée dans sa posture soumise, à genoux sur le tapis. Le Maître méprisait les pleutres. Si elle montrait qu'elle avait peur, elle n'était plus digne de le servir. Si elle l'avait laissé voir ouvertement combien lui rapporter cet échec lui avait fait craindre pour sa vie, il l'aurait probablement tué sans hésitation. Bellatrix ne faisait partie des Mangemorts que depuis un an, et encore lui avait-il fallu l'appui de son mari pour atteindre la confiance toute relative du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle devait encore prouver sa valeur à ses yeux, et elle était déterminée à y parvenir.

Au bout de quelques instants, le Maître revint finalement prendre place dans son fauteuil.

« Regarde-moi, Bellatrix. »

Subjuguée par sa voix et l'autorité impériale qu'elle contenait, elle obéit et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans son regard rouge sang. Il était à nouveau penché vers elle, et son visage était si proche qu'elle sentit une nouvelle bouffée d'adoration la traverser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard, n'osant pas même cligner des paupières. Au fur et à mesure des années, l'apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres se transformait. Ses traits élégants s'étaient peu à peu faits reptiliens, et de verts, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Mais là où les vermiceaux les plus impressionnables voyaient un objet de peur et de fascination macabre, Bellatrix n'avait jamais trouvé que beauté dans ce visage inhumain.

« Sais-tu où l'objet se trouve à présent ? »

« Non, Maître » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il plissa les yeux, puis se renversa dans son fauteuil et tourna son regard vers la cheminée. Tranquillisé d'une caresse distraite, le serpent se coula à nouveau à terre. Dépitée, Bellatrix baissa à nouveau les yeux et se risqua à suggérer :

« Peut-être l'a-t-elle confié au Ministère, Seigneur ? »

Un reniflement moqueur fut sa réponse, mais il ne contenait aucun signe d'agacement.

« Cet imbécile de Lewis ? Ah ! Il s'en serait déjà vanté à qui voulait l'entendre, et il y a belle lurette que la presse serait au courant, et moi aussi ! Non, ce doit être ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Encore lui… »

Bellatrix risqua en regard par en-dessous et vit ses doigts longs et pâles se resserrer avec hargne sur l'accoudoir. Un nouvel instant de silence passa. Puis :

« Tu peux disposer, Bellatrix. »

Elle se releva lentement, pas trop pour ne pas l'agacer, mais assez pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas pressée de quitter sa présence. Puis elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui, et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte qu'elle franchit et referma derrière elle.

Resté seul, Voldemort ne détourna pas son regard des flammes. Ses yeux rouges étaient plissés, et une lueur de contrariété se reflétait dans son regard. Il ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'il désirait. Ou du moins, pas encore… Rien ne lui résistait indéfiniment, et surtout pas ce vieux fou et cette nurserie qu'il appelait 'école'.

Mais en attendant, peut-être était-il temps d'accélérer ses prochaines opérations ?

A ses pieds, un faible sifflement s'éleva, comme approbateur.

* * *

Harry était perplexe. Voire même un peu inquiet.

C'est avec un léger froncement de sourcils qu'il franchit les portes de Poudlard au milieu d'une marée d'étudiants échangeant bruyamment leurs récits de vacances et leurs listes de cadeaux de Noël. Quelques mètres plus loin, par-dessus les têtes de deux première années riant à gorge déployée, il pouvait apercevoir la haute silhouette et le maintien imposant de Severus Rogue, Serpentard de septième année, qui ne fit pas mine de l'avoir aperçu et s'engagea dans les escaliers menant aux donjons.

Harry n'était pas idiot. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi brillant que sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, ou aussi perspicace qu'Albus Dumbledore, mais il n'en était pas pour autant idiot. Il savait que Severus l'évitait. Ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir, c'était _pourquoi_. S'était-il passé quelque chose durant les vacances qui justifiaient pareille attitude ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas apprécié qu'il lui envoie Satis ? Severus avait parfois paru gêné de la proximité que Harry voulait voir s'établir entre eux. Se pouvait-il qu'il estime que son professeur soit allé trop loin en lui offrant un cadeau de Noël ?

Un hurlement strident coupa net ses réflexions et il pivota vivement, sortant sa baguette dans le même mouvement avant que son esprit ne rattrape finalement ses réflexes. Près du grand escalier, une pauvre Serdaigle grelottait et dégoulinait sur le parquet, littéralement trempée. Au-dessus d'elle, Peeves planait en rond tel un aigle grotesque, son rire caquetant résonnant dans le hall temporairement silencieux.

« Peeves ! » hurla la préfète de Serdaigle en s'avançant vivement vers sa condisciple, l'air furieux.

Le poltergeist laissa tomber le seau qu'il venait de vider, laissant le soin à quelques seconde années de s'éparpiller hâtivement pour éviter l'objet lorsqu'il percuta le sol dans un grand bruit métallique, et saisit l'un des trois autres récipients dont il avait enfilé l'anse sur son bras gauche. La préfète hésita soudain, écarquilla les yeux et amorça un mouvement de recul en le voyant s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire mauvais. Le temps qu'elle pense à saisir sa baguette, un flot d'eau s'était déjà déversé sur sa tête, la laissant sous le choc et haletante. Harry eut une grimace de compassion.

« C'est glacé ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et incrédule.

Peeves éclata d'un nouvel éclat de rire ravi et se tourna vers le reste des élèves, qui semblaient n'avoir attendu que ce signal pour s'éparpiller et fuir en courant, poussant des cris d'alarme et de protestation.

« Agnès ! Ca suffit, Peeves ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Harry, activement occupé à tenter de ne pas se mettre dans le chemin des adolescents qui paniquaient autour de lui, n'eut pas le temps de se demander si la situation pouvait requérir son intervention, qu'il voyait déjà une nouvelle préfète se diriger droit vers le poltergeist. Il haussa un sourcil vaguement amusé en avisant Lily, furibonde, voler au secours de son infortunée collègue. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra un mouvement rapide près de la porte et identifia James, tentant de se frayer un chemin vers elle à travers la cohue.

« Evans ! » hurla-t-il par-dessus le vacarme. « T'es complètement timbrée, ou quoi ! Dégage de là ! »

Lily commit l'erreur de tourner la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. Fort heureusement, l'expression soudain épouvantée de James et le cri jumeau de : « Lily ! » qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et de celle de la dénommée Agnès la prévinrent à temps. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour lever la tête et brandir sa baguette magique. Une trombe d'eau s'écrasa sur le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé _in extremis_, et elle rentra la tête dans les épaules en laissant le déluge s'écouler jusqu'au parquet trempé sans la toucher.

Avec un sourire triomphant, elle releva les yeux vers Peeves… au moment où l'esprit frappeur se faisait un plaisir de décharger le contenu de son quatrième seau sur elle.

Lily resta totalement immobile, mais son sourire glissa à terre avec le flot de liquide glacé qui imbibait soudain sa robe et ses cheveux, et une lueur meutrière prit naissance dans le regard qu'elle fixait toujours sur le poltergeist. Lequel avait finalement laissé tomber son dernier récipient vide et s'étouffait de rire au-dessus de sa tête.

« Waddiwasi ! »

La petite trentaine d'apprentis-sorciers n'ayant pas encore déserté le hall furent témoins d'un soudain sifflement et de l'apparition d'un Objet Blanc Non Identifié Filant à Très Grande Vitesse, qui traversa toute la longueur du vestibule avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir et se ficha proprement en plein centre du visage de l'esprit frappeur. Il y eut un instant de silence et d'immobilité, puis Peeves cligna des yeux d'un air décontenancé, faisant glisser quelques particules de neige de son visage dans le mouvement. Un Poufsouffle tenta vainement de cacher un éclat de rire.

« Drôlement bien visé, James ! »

Harry tourna la tête et fut salué par le large sourire de Sirius, qui fixait James d'un air rayonnant de fierté. Derrière lui, Remus étouffait poliment un rire derrière sa main et Peter observait le nouveau look de Peeves, fasciné. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, James se tenait campé juste devant les grandes doubles portes de Poudlard, toujours ouvertes sur le parc, désert en cette fin d'après-midi de janvier. Sa baguette était encore levée dans la direction de l'esprit frappeur.

« Ca t'apprendra peut-être la galanterie, Peeves. »

Peeves sembla brusquement se gonfler d'indignation et relâcha un « Oouuuuh ! » d'une voix stridente, manifestement furieux. Lily arracha son regard de James juste à temps pour plonger à terre lorsque le poltergeist se rua soudain vers les Maraudeurs, empoignant au passage un chandelier qui avait eu le malheur de traîner par là.

« Wooouups ! » laissa échapper Sirius d'un air qui laissait entendre qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait courir se mettre à l'abri ou éclater de rire.

James ne semblait pas sujet à ce genre de dilemme. Eclatant d'un rire moqueur à l'intention de l'esprit frappeur, il fit un bond rapide en arrière pour franchir les portes et dégringola agilement les marches menant à l'extérieur. Peeves se rua à sa poursuite mais fut arrêté net au seuil, comme stoppé par un mur invisible. Le poltergeist, s'il 'hantait' le château de ses frasques, ne pouvait en sortir sous aucun prétexte…

Furieux, il jeta le chandelier à la tête de James, qui l'évita facilement et pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Waddiwasi ! »

Un petit paquet de neige s'assembla soudain à ses pieds et fusa vers l'esprit frappeur. Peeves l'esquiva de justesse et tira la langue au Gryffondor en une grimace exubérante. Un instant plus tard, il dut précipitamment recracher la boule de neige qui en avait profité pour tenter d'atteindre son gosier. James arbora une expression de surprise ravie.

« Remus ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce sort ! »

« J'apprends vite » rétorqua le préfet avec une mine pas si penaude que ça. « Et puis, je n'allais pas le laisser te balancer des chandeliers à la figure impunément, tout de même… »

Avisant l'expression meurtrière de Peeves, il sursauta brièvement, avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur du hall, bientôt suivi de Sirius et Peter, qui échappèrent de peu à la colère du poltergeist furibond. James couvrit de bon cœur leur fuite par un bombardement intensif. Furieux, Peeves dut encore essuyer plusieurs tirs réussis avant que, s'apercevant que les autres Maraudeurs commençaient à lui apporter leur renfort, il ne déclare finalement forfait. Il poussa un hurlement strident et rageur, puis disparut avec un 'pop' retentissant.

Sirius émit un grognement de dépit lorsque sa dernière boule de neige passa exactement à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le nez de Peeves. Un instant plus tard, il y eut un cri aigu.

« Uh ? »

L'expression perplexe de Patmol ne tarda pas à se dissoudre en un air horrifié lorsqu'Agnès, la préfète de Serdaigle, se précipita vers la porte pour le foudroyer du regard. De toute évidence, elle venait tout juste d'utiliser un sort pour sécher sa robe dégoulinante, lorsque le projectile l'avait atteint de plein fouet.

« Tu es mort, Black ! » hurla-t-elle en se ruant à bas des escaliers.

« Quoi ? » balbutia Sirius. « Non, attends ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !… »

« Rien à faire ! Tu vas payer ! »

« Mais, Agnès, enfin, ma douce ! » plaida-t-il en reculant précipitamment devant sa baguette levée.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, Black ! Waddiwasi ! »

Sirius poussa un cri étranglé et tourna vivement les talons. La première boule de neige l'atteignit à l'arrière de la tête, l'autre trempa sa cape, mais la troisième ne rencontra que quelques buissons derrière lesquels le Gryffondor venait de plonger. Qu'importe, le mal était déjà fait.

« Une bataille ! » hurla James.

Agnès se retourna, perplexe, et reçut de plein fouet l'attaque du jeune homme.

« James ! » protesta aussitôt Remus, indigné. « Attaquer par derrière, c'est totalement déloyal et… »

Une boule de neige s'écrasa sur sa joue, coupant net sa diatribe réprobatrice. Peter, accroupi au pied des marches, lui adressa un sourire vaguement penaud.

« Oh, allez, Remus, détends-toi un peu ! »

« Waddiwasi ! »

Agnès avait profité de l'instant de latence parmi les Maraudeurs pour prendre sa revanche sur James. Instantanément, Sirius bondit de son abri et se précipita à l'aide de son meilleur ami avec de grands cris indignés. Peter se laissa distraire et tourna la tête pour assister à la scène avec intérêt. Stoïque, Remus se baissa gracieusement et cueillit une poignée de neige. Il prit son temps pour la modeler, puis visa avec soin la tête de l'Animagus rat. Peter tomba à la renverse avec un couinement de surprise.

A quelques mètres de là, Agnès reçut deux projectiles simultanés et poussa un cri de rage qui suffit manifestement à sortir leurs spectateurs de leur observation muette. Trois adolescents de Serdaigle dégringolèrent les marches en criant à l'injustice et partirent au secours de leur condisciple, tandis que le préfet de Poufsouffle tentait vainement de ramener un peu d'ordre à la situation. Un instant plus tard, un projectile perdu l'atteignit de plein fouet et lui fit oublier toutes ses bonnes intentions.

En quelques instants, le Hall se vida de tous les étudiants restants

Les Serdaigles se liguèrent contre les Maraudeurs pour venger l'honneur de leur camarade, les Gryffondors se rallièrent unanimement derrière leurs quatre représentants parce qu'ils ne pouvaient honnêtement pas laisser leur maison perdre la face, et les Poufsouffles se mirent à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait en guise de représailles pour leur préfet. Quelques première et seconde années de Serpentard qui n'avaient pas encore regagné leurs Salles Communes s'étaient laissés entraîner dans l'agitation générale par les quolibets des Gryffondors…

Les boules de neige fendaient l'air dans toutes les directions, magiquement propulsées ou non, et des cris aigus résonnaient régulièrement dans les jardins, s'élevant des nombreux passages entre les buissons dépouillés par l'hiver ou des bouquets d'arbre en retrait.

Fermement campé en haut des marches extérieures du château, les bras croisés, Harry dominait la scène de chaos de toute sa hauteur. Un sourire pensif aux lèvres, il resserra machinalement son manteau autour de ses épaules. Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendit le faible bruit d'une fenêtre que l'on ouvre, et des exclamations de surprise. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il se rappela que la Salle Commune de Serdaigle donnait sur cette fraction précise du parc.

Très bientôt, un bruit de galopade empressée se fit entendre dans son dos. Harry se retourna et se glissa à nouveau dans les ombres du Hall. Ce fut d'abord un Serdaigle solitaire portant le badge de préfet qui se précipita d'un air empressé dans le couloir menant aux cuisines et à la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Puis quelques Gryffondors pointèrent la tête par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier principal, vérifièrent que le préfet était hors de vue, et s'élancèrent vers les portes. Un instant plus tard, trois ou quatre Serdaigles plus espiègles que les autres suivirent, de toute évidence contre les recommandations de leur condisciple.

Un vague grondement commença à emplir les couloirs de Poudlard, et bientôt une large population d'adolescents, Gryffondors et Serdaigles confondus, dégringolèrent les marches. Une porte claqua non loin dans les sous-sols, et les Poufsouffles se mirent à leur tour à émerger en nombre.

Harry les laissa tous passer dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Enfin, alors que le Hall se vidait finalement de cette nouvelle vague d'assaut, la porte des sous-sols s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Le préfet de Serdaigle en émergea aux côtés d'un Serpentard de septième année à l'allure distingué, portant la distinction de Préfet-en-chef. Derrière eux suivaient une trentaine de Serpentards en rangs presque soignés, marchant calmement derrière leur leader qui, sourds aux arguments frénétiques du Serdaigle, se dirigea fermement vers les portes, sa baguette à la main.

Leur arrivée provoqua un chorus de réactions bruyantes dans le parc, les Gryffondors étant manifestement décidés à saluer leurs éternels rivaux comme il se doit. Par-dessus le chaos, Harry entendit distinctement la voix de Sirius s'exclamer :

« Enfin ! C'est qu'on aurait presque commencé à s'ennuyer, sans vous ! »

Harry reprit lentement son poste d'observation et s'appuya au montant de la porte. De nouveaux sons de pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, mais Harry ne bougea pas, laissant ses collègues professeurs sortirent sur le perron pour contempler la scène.

Près du lac, cinq Serdaigles avaient embusqué deux Gryffondors et les forçaient à subir un tir nourri de projectiles glacés. Un petit groupe de Serpentards s'était caché non loin de là et bombardait tout ce qui était rouge et passait à leur portée. Devant cette balance des forces inégale, les Poufsouffles, animés par leur soif de loyauté et de justice, s'étaient ralliés à la bannière rouge et or et combattaient main dans la main avec les lions de Poudlard.

Ca et là, on commençait à remarquer des taches de couleurs incongrues dans le paysage blanc et gris insipide de l'hiver, et Harry fut pris de l'étrange suspicion que les Maraudeurs aient entrepris de diffuser leur technique de combat à grande échelle.

« Oh, Merlin ! »

Harry tourna la tête et observa Minerva McMonagall. La directrice de Gryffondor fixait la scène d'un air proprement horrifié. Derrière elle, une silhouette courte et trapue s'avança pour parcourir le parc d'un regard perçant sous ses sourcils fournis.

« Eh bien, par ma foi ! » s'exclama Scott, le professeur de Divination, d'une voix sonore. « Je n'avais pas vu pareille bataille depuis les glorieux jours de ma jeunesse ! Peut-être que tous ces blancs-becs que nous appelons élèves ne sont pas uniquement des bons à rien, après tout. »

« Adam ! » protesta le professeur McGonagall, choquée. « Il faut absolument arrêter ça, il va finir par y avoir des blessés ! »

« Oh, détendez-vous, Minerva. »

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick bondissait littéralement d'excitation, les yeux brillants.

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Que peut-il arriver de pire que plaies et bosses ? »

De toute évidence, pour Minerva McGonagall, plaies et bosses étaient déjà largement suffisantes pour considérer cette activité comme dangereuse. Dans son dos, Edouard Thomson et Samantha O'Brien observait la scène de dévastation devant leurs yeux avec un air de pure perplexité.

« Allons, Minerva » résonna finalement une voix profonde depuis le Hall vide.

Les deux Aurors sursautèrent et s'écartèrent vivement devant la présence imposante du maître de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore sortit à son tour et fixa gentiment sa directrice adjointe.

« Laissez donc ces enfants se détendre. Merlin sait qu'ils en auront besoin dans les temps à venir. »

Ces paroles limitèrent quelque peu l'enthousiasme de Flitwick et de Scott. Minerva parut prise de court, mais tenta une dernière fois :

« Mais… Albus… Le dîner… »

« … peut attendre, Minerva » finit Albus pour elle, son sourire s'élargissant, tandis qu'il reportait son regard sur le parc dévasté. « Personnellement, je me joindrais bien à eux, si je n'avais peur que mon âge ne se fasse quelque peu sentir. »

« Aha ! Bien dit, bien dit, Albus ! » claironna Scott, tapotant sa bedaine sous le tissu tendu de sa robe.

Trop occupé à étudier les interactions de ses collègues, Harry faillit manquer le sifflement menaçant qui traversa soudain l'air vers lui. Son regard pivota soudainement, et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes impressionnants le mouvement vif qui lui fit pencher le torse sur le côté et éviter la boule de neige qui lui était destinée.

Un bref silence stupéfait s'installa sur le petit groupe d'enseignants qui semblait soudain avoir remarqué sa présence. Arborant une expression totalement désarçonnée, Harry ne leur prêta aucune attention et se redressa prudemment, à la recherche de son attaquant. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver : fermement campé sur ses deux jambes à quelques mètres de l'escalier, les mains sur les hanches, Sirius le fixait avec un air d'arrogance travaillé.

« J'exige ma revanche ! »

La stupéfaction de Harry se mua en amusement et il se redressa complètement.

« Ce n'est pas contre moi que vous avez perdu, Mr Black » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton de défi.

« Mais c'est _à cause_ de vous que j'ai perdu ! » lui cria Sirius en réponse. « Je demande réparation ! »

Il n'avait pas encore fini de parler qu'il se baissait déjà pour cueillir une autre munition. Derrière lui, les trois autres Maraudeurs, accompagnés d'une bonne demi-dizaine de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles, sortirent du couvert des buissons. Apercevant son meilleur ami et leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, James ne mit pas longtemps à saisir la situation.

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. « Bonne idée ! »

Il se baissa à son tour, sourds aux protestations hilares de Remus. Harry esquiva sans difficulté la seconde attaque de Sirius, mais poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme devant le renfort que recevait le jeune Gryffondor. Derrière les trois premiers Maraudeurs, il pouvait distinctement voir Peter s'efforçant de convaincre leurs compagnons de la noblesse de leur tâche actuelle. Et il y arrivait, le bougre.

Un instant plus tard, il dut éviter les attaques combinées de James et de Sirius, qui lui criait fermement de 'descendre de là et de se battre comme un homme'. En guise de réponse, Harry sauta souplement sur la rambarde de l'escalier, laissant les deux boules de neige s'écraser contre le mur de pierre, et se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors. Sur le coup, ils se figèrent brièvement.

Les dominant de toute sa hauteur, une main posée sur la hanche, Harry les fixait avec un sourire calme et presque mélancolique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, jeune homme ? » claironna soudain la voix de Scott. « Apprenez donc à ces blancs-becs ce que veut dire le respect ! »

Harry sembla pensif un instant, puis son sourire se fit brusquement plus assuré, et il releva les yeux.

« Très bien, messieurs. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez ! »

D'un mouvement d'épaules, il fit glisser son manteau noir le long de ses bras, et le laissa fluidement tomber jusqu'à terre, révélant son uniforme pourpre d'Auror. La lueur qui habitait à présent ses yeux n'exprimait que défi.

« Patmol, mon vieux, je crois qu'il est vraiment sérieux, cette fois » commenta James après quelques secondes de silence.

« Cornedrue, mon frère, cette victoire ne sera acquise que de haute lutte » lui rétorqua Sirius sur le même ton solennel, hochant la tête d'un air mortellement sérieux.

« Feu ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur, se jetant à terre avec un synchronisme parfait.

Un feu nourri de projectiles blancs fusa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry les gratifia d'un sourire moqueur et sauta sur le côté et à bas de l'escalier avec une grâce insultante, pivotant en plein vol pour éviter quelques boules de neige qui le visaient d'un peu trop près. Il atterrit en position accroupie dans le crissement de la neige sous ses semelles et les cris de ses collègues.

Flitwick, excité, s'était remis à bondir afin de pouvoir voir au-delà de la rambarde de l'escalier, et Scott lui hurlait des encouragements d'une voix tonitruante.

« Montrez-leur, à ces jeunes impertinents ! Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'un professeur à Poudlard se laissera traiter de cette manière, ça non ! »

Minerva paraissait proprement offusquée par pareille conduite de la part de ses Gryffondors, mais elle l'était d'autant plus par le comportement immature de son collègue. Et puisqu'elle était Minerva, elle fit finalement connaître son approbation réticente de la bataille actuelle d'une manière très particulière :

« J'accorde 5 points à tout élève qui touchera Mr Davies ! » s'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour que les élèves les plus proches du Hall l'entendent.

Il y eut un court silence stupéfait, que Harry mit à profit pour évaluer exactement _combien_ d'élèves l'avaient entendu. Il s'avéra qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

'… Aïe.'

Scott se mit soudain à beugler à la trahison, offusqué que sa collègue ne prenne pas le parti d'un membre du corps enseignant aussi évidemment provoqué. Cela sembla suffire à réveiller Remus, et tandis que tous les autres Gryffondors tentaient encore d'intégrer la possibilité que leur directrice de maison accepte de _donner_ des points pour une bataille de boules de neige, il repartit immédiatement à l'attaque.

« Waddiwasi ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait pas non plus attendu que tout le monde reprenne ses esprits, et sa boule de neige s'écrasa à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les pieds de l'Auror une fraction de seconde auparavant. Ce fut finalement la vision de sa fuite qui parvint à réveiller ses autres agresseurs, mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de voir autre chose qu'une flèche pourpre traversant le terrain découvert au pied des marches pour plonger dans une glissade spectaculaire sous le couvert d'arbustes denses.

« Sus à Davies ! » beugla une voix bien connue, et Harry acquit la conviction absolue que d'ici à dix minutes, tous les élèves se trouvant actuellement dans le parc sauraient que sa tête avait été mise à prix, ne serait-ce que par les hurlements enthousiastes de Sirius.

Et tout cela par la faute de la droiture d'esprit de Minerva. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, allongé de tout son long dans la neige à l'abri de quelques arbres, alors que les derniers élèves trempés et grelottants franchissaient finalement les portes pour un dîner tardif dans la Grande Salle exceptionnellement encore pleine, il fixa son regard calme sur la voûte étoilée et décida qu'au bout du compte, les deux options se valaient bien.

'J'aime cette vie.'

Et c'était bien plus que le retour à la vie d'un homme brisé.

C'était une promesse faite aux étoiles.

* * *

_Une petite review pour m'encourager dans mes nouvelles habitudes de délais de parution ? ;-)_


	19. Chapitre 18 et résumé de fin

**Notes :** Eh oui, déjà plus d'un an que cette fic n'a pas été updatée, et pour cause ! Je pense que ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant l'auront compris par l'annonce claironnante postée dans le résumé : "Changer le passé" est bel et bien abandonnée. Pourquoi poster ce chapitre, alors ? D'abord pour m'assurer que tout le monde sera une bonne fois pour toutes au courant, et ensuite pour mettre un point final à ce qui était resté en suspens si longtemps. Le document publié ci-après n'est nul autre que le début du chapitre 18, commencé il y a de cela belle lurette et jamais fini, puisque c'est entre deux paragraphes que j'ai fini par jeter l'éponge. Il ne sert pas à grand-chose, à force de rester tout seul dans mon disque dur à prendre la poussière, alors autant vous le soumettre. ;)

Qui plus est, je profite de cette dernière mise à jour pour vous annoncer que je viens de terminer un résumé de ce qui aurait dû être la fin de cette histoire. Le résumé en question est sans doute terriblement bâclé, je ne doute pas d'avoir oublié une douzaine de petits détails et je n'en suis pas très fière, mais si vraiment vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas en rester là (ce qui serait compréhensible étant donné la fin en queue de poisson de ce dernier "chapitre", vraiment désolée T.T), l'adresse se trouve en bas de page.

EDIT : Ayant fermé la ML sur laquelle le résumé était hébergé, j'ai tout compte fait dû rajouter celui-ci à la suite du chapitre 18. La séparation étant clairement marquée, si le résumé ne vous intéresse pas, inutile de lire plus loin qu'à peu près la moitié de la page. ;)

* * *

Harry étouffa un bâillement en refermant la porte de ses appartements et passa une main encore endormie sur ses paupières.

Il était 7 heures du matin, et tout son organisme réclamait avec moult larmoiements sa dose journalière de caféine. De temps en temps, lorsque la journée était déjà bien avancée et que ses neurones acceptaient sans rechigner de coopérer, il lui arrivait de se demander distraitement si ce genre d'accoutumance pouvait un jour s'avérer handicapante. Mais pas avant sa première tasse de café. Définitivement pas.

Il dépassa les portes des chambres de Thomson et O'Brien sans y prêter attention et prit la direction de la Grande Salle en mode automatique, tout en rassemblant machinalement ses cheveux pour les attacher dans son dos. Les quelques rares élèves qu'il croisa se contentèrent de lui adresser un sourire poli et légèrement amusé, connaissant à présent les habitudes matinales du troisième de leurs professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais bien sûr, il y en aurait toujours pour se moquer d'un pauvre hère en manque de café, n'est-ce pas ?

« Saluuut, professeur Daviiies !! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier qu'il descendait et adressa un regard noir manquant singulièrement d'intensité à Sirius. L'impudent lui faisait de grands signes de la main depuis l'étage inférieur, un large sourire insolent aux lèvres. Derrière lui, James fixait également l'Auror d'un œil un peu trop narquois à son goût.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi l'exploit exceptionnel de toucher Harry de plein fouet lors de la Grande Bataille de Neige — notez les majuscules, s'il vous plaît — de la rentrée, une semaine auparavant, James se montrait d'une effronterie insultante. Seuls deux autres élèves étaient parvenus à l'égaler, un Serdaigle qui avait su se montrer exceptionnellement intuitif et un Serpentard dont la ruse faisait honneur à sa maison. Les autres projectiles, et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait eu, n'avaient fait que le frôler pour les plus efficaces, ou s'écraser contre un arbre ou un buisson pour ceux qui n'avaient pas prévu sa capacité d'esquive.

Il pouvait comprendre que le jeune homme soit fier de lui — à vrai dire, il l'était aussi — mais bon… Voilà, quoi !

« Bonjour » grogna-t-il en réponse avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit et Harry fronça faiblement des sourcils dans sa direction, avant d'agiter une main qui se voulait impérieuse avec une moue presque boudeuse. Remus obéit et s'avança pour prendre ses deux comparses par les épaules afin de les entraîner vers la Grande Salle, non sans adresser à leur professeur un sourire se voulant poli, mais camouflant difficilement son propre amusement. Harry tourna un regard morose vers le dernier membre du groupe infernal qui cherchait vainement à contenir son rire. Peter saisit son coup d'œil, poussa pour faire bonne mesure une légère exclamation plus hilare qu'effrayée, et tourna précipitamment les talons pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'éloignaient.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry reprit sa descente d'une démarche mécanique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignit la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers son siège d'un air digne, snobant au passage magnifiquement Minerva, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine. Et comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, le professeur de Métamorphose lui adressa un regard plus amusé qu'offusqué et retourna à son assiette de pancakes. Harry ne songea cependant pas longtemps à s'en vexer puisqu'il avait déjà fondu sur la cafetière et engloutissait avec enthousiasme le précieux liquide. Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine.

Lorsqu'Albus les gratifia à son tour de sa présence au petit déjeuner, dix minutes plus tard, le cerveau de Harry avait eu droit à sa dose minimum et coopérait déjà avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme, aussi répondit-il avec bonne humeur au salut joyeux du directeur de Poudlard.

Peu de temps après, le courrier se décida à arriver et déversa sur les élèves son lot de hiboux, à mesure qu'ils passaient les fenêtres placées en hauteur dans la Grande Salle. Harry accueillit le volatile lui tendant la Gazette et le remercia de quelques bouts de bacon assez bien reçus. Tandis qu'il nourrissait avec détachement le rapace, cependant, une vague de murmures étonnés emplit brièvement la salle.

Surpris, Harry releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil curieux aux élèves, avant de décocher un regard en coin à Albus. Il aurait juré que le vieil homme lui avait adressé un bref coup d'œil, mais il ne montrait à présent plus aucun signe d'intérêt envers lui tandis qu'il repliait soigneusement son propre exemplaire de la Gazette. Harry laissa le hibou chiper un dernier morceau de bacon dans son assiette avant de s'envoler, et ouvrit enfin le journal qu'il venait de recevoir.

La première page ne titrait rien de spécial, en dehors d'un énième conflit entre les gouvernements magiques britanniques et turcs à propos des tapis volants importés plus ou moins légalement en Grande-Bretagne. Harry finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait en page 4, noyé sous un monceau d'informations allant de la tenue du prochain Congrès des Chaudrons à la mise en vente d'un nouveau type de Biéraubeurre non alcoolisée. Le choc fut inattendu et Harry dut se retenir consciemment de laisser quoique ce soit s'afficher sur son visage.

Il entreprit de lire l'article en maintenant une expression aussi poliment intéressée que possible.

« Un laboratoire de recherche magique mis à sac !

« Le laboratoire d'Anne Potter, chercheuse en matière de progrès magique, a récemment été investi par plusieurs sorciers inconnus ! C'est ce qui a été révélé il y a peu par l'Auror Jonathan Whitney, chargé de l'enquête, qui a ensuite tenu à s'abstenir de toute déclaration. Rien ne semble avoir été volé et Mme Potter a confirmé au Ministère de la Magie qu'aucun de ses actuels projets n'était manquant, et que ses notes ne semblaient pas avoir été dérangées. Les protections magiques très poussées dont bénéficiaient le labo ont cependant été franchies avec beaucoup d'efficacité, et l'on peut avancer l'hypothèse qu'un groupe de sorciers peu scrupuleux auraient pu chercher à s'approprier un ou plusieurs des projets pour les revendre au plus offrant sur le marché noir, mais auraient été interrompus avant de pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution.

« En attendant les résultats de l'enquête, le laboratoire de Mme Potter sera soumis à une protection renforcée du Ministère de la Magie afin de prévenir toute nouvelle tentative de vol. »

Harry replia posément la Gazette et la reposa près de son assiette.

'Des voleurs… Histoire bancale, aucune date précise fournie' récapitula-t-il brièvement. 'Il y a l'ombre du Ministère derrière tout ça ou je ne m'y connais pas.'

En temps normal, une histoire pareille aurait été diffusée dès qu'elle serait parvenue aux oreilles des médias. Le fait qu'aucune date n'ait été donnée dans l'article voulait probablement dire que quelqu'un cherchait à couvrir le retard avec lequel l'affaire avait été diffusée à la presse.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil détaché à la table des Gryffondors et nota l'air sombre de James, apparemment très occupé à fusiller sa Gazette du regard. Bon nombre d'élèves à travers la salle lui jetaient des coups d'œil curieux, avant de se détourner précipitamment en apercevant le regard noir que Sirius leur envoyait en réponse, pendant que Peter essayait manifestement de persuader James que faire cramer le journal ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose de productif.

De toute évidence, Anne n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prévenir son fils de l'incident, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle n'avait eu aucune intention de laisser filtrer l'information et que la fuite s'était faite à son insu. Harry ne doutait pas que James se levait justement de table pour se précipiter à la volière et demander des explications.

Albus se leva à son tour de la table des professeurs pour regagner son bureau, et Harry s'attacha à ne pas paraître lui accorder d'importance. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ramassa son journal et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas désinvolte.

Il semblait qu'Anne se soit décidée à agir juste à temps.

* * *

James jeta la lettre sur la table en un mouvement de mauvaise humeur flagrante. Le hibou de l'école réagit par quelques battements d'ailes affolés et lui jeta un regard de reproche, avant de reporter son attention sur les quelques biscuits de Miamhibou que le jeune homme avait laissé à son intention. James ignora totalement le volatile et se renversa en arrière pour s'affaler dans son fauteuil, le visage sombre.

'"Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter", mon œil !'

Le laboratoire de sa propre mère se faisait cambrioler, et il était le dernier à être au courant ! Si Jonathan, l'ami de son père qui avait tenté de se charger de l'enquête en toute discrétion, n'avait pas laissé échapper par mégarde ce fragment d'information à un journaliste, il ne l'aurait probablement même jamais appris. Et maintenant, Jonathan risquait sa place parmi les Aurors pour s'être emparé de l'affaire sans la permission de ses supérieurs, et James était furieux.

Les activités exactes de sa mère lui avaient toujours semblé nébuleuses, étant donné la discrétion qu'elle s'attachait à accorder à ses recherches, mais de plus en plus ces derniers mois, il avait l'impression que ses parents lui cachaient quelque chose. D'abord, la mort de Tom, l'assistant d'Anne qu'il avait rencontré à une ou deux reprises, puis la nécessité soudaine d'avoir un Auror à la maison pour les protéger pendant les vacances, et à présent, un cambriolage ! James soupçonnait de plus en plus que quelque chose de très important se tramait, et que tout cela n'était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé.

Se sentant de plus en plus agité, James laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et se leva d'un bond. Le hibou lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé et retourna à son dernier biscuit. Dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune, déserte en cette heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit, une bûche s'affaissa en provoquant une brève pluie d'étincelles. James s'empara vivement de sa cape pour la nouer autour de son cou et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, attrapant au passage la lettre qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière lui.

Le hibou absorba les dernières miettes de son en-cas, s'assura qu'il n'avait rien laissé de comestible, puis se tourna gauchement vers la fenêtre et s'élança de la table avec un léger bruissement d'ailes, franchissant la vitre ouverte pour glisser sans bruit dans l'air frais de la nuit.

* * *

Lily se baissa pour écarter la neige de ses doigts gantés et examina la silhouette décharnée de quelques touffes d'herbe, qui tentaient bravement de survivre à l'hiver sous l'abri relatif que leur offrait un bouleau dénudé.

'Toujours pas de perce-neige' remarqua-t-elle, un peu dépitée.

A quoi s'attendait-elle ? L'hiver venait à peine de commencer et ce n'était pas au début du mois de janvier que l'on verrait poindre le printemps. Mais Lily n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'hiver, et il lui tardait de pouvoir à nouveau sortir sans s'emmitoufler d'épaisseurs de vêtements encombrantes. Même les couloirs de Poudlard, entre leurs épais murs de pierre, nécessitaient au moins une cape avant de pouvoir s'y risquer.

Lily se releva avec une moue un peu boudeuse et resserra contre elle le manteau moldu qu'elle avait passé par-dessus son pull de laine et ses deux T-shirts.

Bien évidemment, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas sortir la nuit, ce qui lui aurait évité d'avoir à traîner dehors par –3 degrés, dans la neige et le vent peu hospitalier. Mais Lily se sentait agitée, ce soir-là, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Le parc autour d'elle était immobile et silencieux, baigné par la lueur blanchâtre que la lune gibbeuse répandait sur le paysage enneigé. Sans un mot, Lily se laissa absorber par l'atmosphère étrangement paisible que la nuit donnait au lieu.

Potter avait l'air sombre, depuis quelques jours, pensa-t-elle distraitement. Comme beaucoup de monde, elle avait lu l'article qui parlait du cambriolage qu'avait subi le laboratoire de Mme Potter. Ces informations l'avaient laissée vaguement inquiète, et elle aurait voulu demander à James des nouvelles de sa mère, ne serait-ce que dans un souci de politesse bien naturelle, mais le jeune homme avait semblé tellement contrarié par toute cette affaire qu'en définitive, elle n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage.

Réalisant soudain dans quelle direction l'emmenait le cours de ses pensées, Lily écarquilla les yeux et secoua violemment la tête, agacée. Elle était là pour profiter un peu du calme et de la beauté de la nuit, et voilà qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cet abruti ! D'accord, James avait l'air contrarié, et alors ? Même s'il se montrait définitivement plus tolérable cette année que précédemment, ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser envahir ses pensées comme une collégienne enamourée ! Elle ne lui ferait certainement pas ce plaisir, ce serait admettre sa défaite, et…

Lily s'interrompit à nouveau en pleine réflexion et plongea son visage dans ses mains en signe de désespoir silencieux, sentant un faible rougissement prendre naissance sur ses joues déjà colorées par la vivacité du froid. Est-ce que penser à James et à l'adjectif "énamourée" dans la même phrase n'était pas _déjà_ une preuve de défaite ?

Fort heureusement pour elle et pour sa fierté féminine, un faible bruit la sortit de ses pensées et lui fit relever la tête. Curieuse, Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et nota une silhouette sombre se détachant sur la neige, en direction du château. Qui que ce fut, cette personne se dirigeait droit vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, près de laquelle Lily se trouvait justement. La jeune Gryffondor fit discrètement quelques pas sur le côté et se cacha derrière le tronc du bouleau dont elle examinait la base quelque temps auparavant.

Légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle observa attentivement l'avancée de la silhouette, prête à reprendre son rôle de préfète. Bon, oui, effectivement, elle était elle-même dehors après le couvre-feu, et alors ? Un préfet était tout à fait en droit de faire une tournée d'inspection à deux heures du matin, non ?… Voilà, c'est ça, une tournée d'inspection. Parfaitement…

Sous le coup de la surprise, Lily interrompit sa séance d'auto-persuasion lorsqu'elle put enfin reconnaître son condisciple imprudent. Hum, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise de voir Potter dehors à deux heures du matin, se dirigeant droit vers la Forêt Interdite. Ok, elle s'y était même franchement attendu, mais on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir tenté de rester objective…

En attendant, Potter avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas la remarquer et continuait d'un pas vif vers la lisière, à quelques mètres de là. Lily fit de son mieux pour rester discrète tandis qu'elle passait d'un arbre à l'autre pour se rapprocher de lui, encore indécise quant à la conduite à tenir. Devait-elle l'arrêter et lui ordonner de retourner au dortoir, même si cela risquait fort de donner lieu à une dispute et qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à entrer dans les jeux de James ? Ou bien devait-elle le laisser poursuivre et extérioriser un peu de cette frustration qu'elle avait perçu en lui ces derniers jours ?

Elle avait à peine formulé cette pensée qu'elle se fustigea mentalement. Qu'importait si Potter se sentait d'humeur à faire des caprices ! La Forêt Interdite restait dangereuse, et aucun élève ne devait y entrer sans la permission d'un professeur !

Oublions ici le fait que, par pure curiosité, elle y était elle-même entrée en compagnie d'Anna deux ans auparavant, et qu'elles en étaient ressorties avec la plus grosse frayeur de leurs vies…

James choisit ce moment pour finalement atteindre la lisière, mais à l'instant où Lily allait se décider à intervenir, il s'arrêta net au bout de seulement quelques mètres et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Craignant soudain d'avoir été découverte — elle tenait tout de même à son effet de surprise, c'était toujours bon à prendre (et surtout amusant à observer) — Lily s'aplatit par réflexe derrière l'arbre qui l'abritait. Potter parut satisfait par son bref examen, puisqu'il s'immobilisa à nouveau et parut se concentrer.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de considérer une nouvelle fois une possible intervention, puisqu'une seconde plus tard, sa mâchoire choisit de faire bande à part et se mit à pendre inutilement. Abasourdie, elle ne put que se demander comment, pendant le court délai qu'un clignement d'yeux lui avait pris, Potter avait soudain été remplacé par un jeune cerf.

Le fier animal s'ébroua brièvement, comme heureux de retrouver l'air frais de la nuit.

« P… Potter ? » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Lily, éberluée.

Le cerf se retourna brusquement, trébuchant presque sur ses longues jambes gracieuses, et posa ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés par la surprise sur elle. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent ainsi figés, s'observant en chiens de faïence, tous deux trop étonnés pour réagir. Puis l'image du cerf sembla se déformer, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, James se trouvait à nouveau devant elle.

« Evans ? » s'exclama-t-il en amorçant un mouvement de recul. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Son pied glissa sur une flaque gelée alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, et il se retrouva très vite étalé sur les fesses, les quatre fers en l'air.

« … fais là ?… » finit-il dans un marmonnement agacé, les lunettes soudain de travers.

Lily ne put retenir un gloussement involontaire devant le spectacle qu'il offrait. Elle ne mit cependant pas longtemps à se ressaisir et fronça les sourcils.

« Potter, tu es un _Animagus_ ? » s'écria-t-elle, incrédule et furieuse, en fondant sur lui.

James déglutit difficilement, une seconde avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui et qu'elle ne l'empoigne par le col de sa cape.

« Et, bien entendu, un Animagus _non déclaré_, n'est-ce pas !? Parce que ça ne viendrait certainement pas à l'esprit de Môssieur Potter de respecter une règle pour _une_ fois dans sa vie, pas vrai ? Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas juste une règle de l'école, espèce d'abruti ! C'est une loi du Ministère. Tu risques un _procès_, Potter ! Ca te dit quelque chose !? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi… »

« Hum… Evans ? » finit-il par l'interrompre.

Elle se tut et lui adressa un regard furieux qui signifiait qu'il avait tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. James se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil terne, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses propres jambes. Lily suivit son regard et, après quelques secondes de perplexité, finit par réaliser qu'elle se trouvait à genoux entre les deux jambes de James, dans une position d'un intérêt douteux. Elle vira instantanément rouge pivoine et relâcha précipitamment son col pour se redresser à la hâte.

James la regarda faire avec un petit sourire narquois et se releva à son tour, bien qu'un peu plus lentement. Il prit le temps de rétablir ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, puis se détourna avec désinvolture, affichant clairement son intention de totalement ignorer Lily pour se diriger à nouveau vers le cœur de la forêt.

Lily resta quelques instants muette d'incrédulité devant un tel affront. Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir et s'élança à la poursuite du jeune homme à grandes enjambées furieuses.

« _Potter_ ! » vociféra-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, maintenant parfaitement décidée à le ramener à la Salle Commune, par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

A sa grande surprise, James se retourna dès son premier appel. Elle aurait probablement dû en profiter pour le rejoindre, sortir sa baguette et l'en menacer, ou quelque chose du même acabit. Mais le regard que le jeune Animagus lui lança la cloua sur place.

Ce n'était pas de l'agacement, ni même de l'exaspération, que contenaient ces yeux. Ce n'était même pas ce défi narquois qu'il lui aurait probablement présenté si elle avait tenté de le menacer. C'était de la colère. Mais instinctivement, Lily sut que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle. James était las, James en avait assez, et James voulait juste être seul, dehors dans le froid, au milieu de la nuit.

« Lâche-moi un peu, Evans. »

Et alors qu'il tournait une fois de plus les talons, Lily se rendit compte que quelque part, elle se sentait blessée. Blessée que ce soir, elle ne soit que "Evans" et pas "Lily", blessée qu'elle ne soit qu'un obstacle dans sa recherche de tranquillité. Eh bien, puisque Potter désirait tant sa solitude, elle pouvait bien la lui accorder, quitte à ce qu'il revienne en pleurant après être tombé sur l'une des bestioles plus ou moins amicales qui habitaient la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire, pour oublier son ton froid et indifférent, la manière désinvolte dont il l'avait repoussée.

Se détournant finalement du jeune homme qui s'éloignait, elle haussa les épaules avec une expression qui se voulait dédaigneuse et fit quelques pas en direction du château qu'on apercevait au-delà des arbres. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver cette pointe de contrariété boudeuse, presque enfantine, à l'idée que ce soir, Potter ne voulait _pas_ de sa présence.

'Bah, grand bien lui fasse, à cet idiot ! Qu'il aille donc se faire mutiler par une Chimère…'

Elle se surprit à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et à s'arrêter, indécise. Et s'il finissait vraiment par se faire mutiler ? Voire tuer ? C'était la Forêt Interdite, tout de même ! Bon, soit, Potter était un Animagus, mais et alors ? Ca restait _Potter_ ! Et ça en disait long…

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait déjà rattrapé James et s'arrêtait près de lui, légèrement essoufflée. Il s'était tourné vers elle en l'entendant approcher et lui avait jeté un coup d'œil surpris, promptement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et prit immédiatement la parole.

« Hors de question que je te laisse t'engager tout seul là-dedans, Potter » déclara-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire en désignant la forêt d'un bref geste du bras. « Libre à toi d'être d'humeur suicidaire, mais je suis préfète. J'ai des responsabilités, je ne peux pas laisser n'importe quel élève de Gryffondor se plonger jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis sans rien faire ! »

Ah ! Prends ça, Potter ! Comme si elle allait avouer qu'elle était inquiète et n'avait aucune envie de le laisser aller se faire arracher un quelconque morceau de sa précieuse anatomie. Comme si elle allait ne serait-ce que _penser_ une chose pareille ! Rêve toujours, Potter !

James la fixa quelque instants du regard, puis il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se détourner sans un mot. Lorsqu'il se remit en marche, Lily le suivit de près, ressentant une brève bouffée de triomphe à l'idée qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussée et n'était donc pas tout à fait opposé à sa présence avec lui — et qu'importe s'il n'avait pas accepté explicitement qu'elle l'accompagne ? Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Et tout, sauf penser qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de dormir en sachant qu'elle avait laissé Potter aller se faire arracher un quelconque morceau de sa précieuse anatomie.

Tout, sauf penser qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

* * *

Au bout de ce qui ressemblait fort à une éternité de marche silencieuse, Lily n'était vraiment plus si sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Potter continuait d'avancer droit devant lui, sans jamais la regarder ou donner un signe de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole, que ce soit pour s'énerver pour de bon et lui intimer de retourner à l'école, ou la remercier d'être venue avec lui. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à une telle marque de politesse de sa part, ç'aurait été un comble, Potter admettant qu'il lui était reconnaissant qu'elle soit là, mais tout de même… Aurait-ce été trop demander qu'il ait la décence de ne serait-ce que _se souvenir de sa présence_ ?

Malgré tout, Lily s'obstinait à le suivre, devant parfois brièvement courir pour rester près de lui et ne pas se laisser distancer par ses larges enjambées. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une quelconque idée de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait ou s'il se contentait d'avancer à l'aveuglette, mais la forêt autour d'eux devenait de plus en plus sombre, et bien que Lily soit beaucoup trop fière pour l'admettre tout haut, elle se sentait de moins en moins rassurée.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, la tirant brutalement de sa bouderie silencieuse. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil alarmé à la racine sur laquelle elle venait de poser le pied avant que la souche ne cède sous elle, la propulsant avec un cri étouffé jusqu'au bas de la pente qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre. James s'était retourné à son exclamation et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés le vif bond de côté qui lui permit d'éviter la collision.

« Eh… Ca va, Evans ? » lança-t-il d'un ton incertain, ayant retrouvé tant bien que mal son équilibre grâce à l'aide généreuse d'un hêtre, avec lequel son dos avait expérimenté une rencontre remarquablement percutante.

Deux minutes plus tôt, Lily se serait glorifiée à l'idée que son camarade ait finalement daigné lui accorder quelques mots. En l'occurrence, elle avait bien autre chose à penser, comme le prouvait sa grimace alors qu'elle se redressait laborieusement, une main posée au bas de sa colonne vertébrale malmenée.

« Ouillouillouillouillouille… »

Un froufroutement presque moqueur retentit dans son dos, lui mettant les nerfs à vif, et elle dut résister à la tentation de se retourner pour jeter un regard noir au végétal responsable de ses malheurs. La main qui se posa sur son bras la fit sursauter et elle adressa un coup d'œil surpris à Potter, mais le laissa l'aider à s'asseoir sans protester, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige brutalement sous la douleur qui irradia sa jambe lorsqu'elle fit mine de se lever.

« Evans ? » s'exclama James, alarmé. « Ca ne va pas ? Tu as quelque chose de cassé ? »

« Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville » répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque, le visage déformé par une grimace de souffrance.

Cette fois, elle aurait pu le jurer, l'arbre sur lequel elle avait trébuché venait d'émettre un ricanement narquois. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule et réprima avec moult difficultés l'impulsion soudaine qui la poussait à sortir sa baguette pour transformer cette vieille souche décrépie en tas de cendres fumantes. Quand bien même le végétal serait effectivement doué de conscience, et à ce stade elle n'en doutait absolument plus étant donné le lieu où ils se trouvaient, cela n'aiderait certainement pas à la situation actuelle si elle s'attirait l'animosité de la Forêt Interdite toute entière pour une basse vengeance.

Près d'elle, Potter la fit presque à nouveau sursauter en poussant finalement un soupir après ce qui semblait avoir été de longues secondes de débat intérieur.

« Allez, viens » dit-il un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever.

« Euh… » balbutia Lily, prise de court, en s'appuyant sur lui avec hésitation. « Tu es sûr que… Aïe ! »

Après maints vacillements et exclamations de douleur étouffées, Lily se laissa enfin mener clopin-clopant jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche contre lequel elle s'appuya lourdement, non sans un regard suspicieux au tronc d'apparence innocente. Alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur James, plutôt perplexe quant à ses intentions — 'Il a intérêt à ne pas me laisser là, ce… !' — elle eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à naseaux avec deux grands yeux bruns. James-le-cerf cligna lentement et moqueusement des paupières à sa vive réaction de recul.

« Ne fais pas ça, imbécile ! » siffla-t-elle vigoureusement, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine où son pauvre petit cœur s'efforçait de reprendre un rythme normal.

L'Animagus laissa échapper un souffle narquois. Sans attendre sa réponse, il se déplaça jusqu'à lui présenter son flanc et la fixa avec insistance, attendant manifestement qu'elle bouge. Sans voix, Lily ne put guère que lui adresser un regard bovin, sans oser conclure à ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une divagation de son esprit. Le cerf laissa échapper un souffle d'impatience avant de baisser la tête pour lui donner un petit coup à l'épaule. Lily sursauta vivement. Déglutissant, elle leva finalement une main incertaine vers les bois qui commençaient à se développer sur le crâne de l'Animagus.

Ne recevant en guise de réaction qu'un autre coup d'œil de ce qui devait être de l'impatience, elle referma le poing sur la base des andouillers, s'éloigna légèrement de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'appuyait pour poser l'autre main sur le dos du cerf, et se hissa tant bien que mal à califourchon sur l'Animagus.

Lily se mit aussitôt à rougir avec vigueur.

'Surtout, ne _pas_ penser que je suis assise sur le dos de Potter, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas…'

« Hééé ! » laissa-t-elle échapper en manquant perdre l'équilibre lorsque le cerf se mit en marche.

Précipitamment, elle rétablit sa position sur le dos musculeux de l'animal, tentant dans un même temps de ne pas trop brusquer sa cheville. Sans trop sembler s'en soucier, l'Animagus reprenait déjà le sentier à peine défini qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à maintenant, et Lily nota avec une certaine mesure de soulagement qu'il repartait en sens inverse. Les longues pattes fines prirent soin d'enjamber avec application la racine qui avait causé la chute de la jeune fille, et elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer silencieusement la langue à l'arbre vicieux lorsqu'il lui sembla percevoir un certain soupir de déception.

* * *

James marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de reporter son attention sur les alentours. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'Animagus se dirigeait vraiment dans la bonne direction pour sortir de la forêt. Tandis qu'à l'aller, elle avait eu l'impression distincte qu'ils s'enfonçaient progressivement dans les régions les plus sombres du bois, elle était à peu près sûre à présent que le chemin devant eux était tout aussi obscur que celui qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru. Où était l'éclaircie de la végétation qui présageait de leur retour au parc de l'école ?

De plus, il était impossible de mesurer l'avancée de la nuit, le ciel étant caché à leur vue par les épaisses frondaisons des arbres, et Lily avait négligé de prendre sa montre pour ce qu'elle avait estimé être une courte sortie avant d'aller se coucher. Mais ses yeux la piquaient et elle ressentait de plus en plus fortement la fatigue, et elle commençait à redouter qu'ils ne puissent pas rentrer à Poudlard avant que l'école ne s'anime des premiers lève-tôt.

James se remit en route et elle se souvint distraitement de lever légèrement les pieds lorsqu'il enjamba une pierre saillante. Le mouvement était douloureux pour elle, mais le cerf n'était pas aussi grand qu'un cheval et si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle risquait de cogner sa cheville contre un obstacle. Elle avait réussi à utiliser un sort pour pouvoir maintenir sa cheville en place jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, ce qui la soulageait beaucoup, mais sans connaissances médicales poussées elle n'osait pas se risquer à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Soupirant, elle se pencha finalement sur l'échine de l'Animagus.

« Sincèrement, Potter » appela-t-elle d'un ton résigné, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour. « Est-ce que tu sais où on est ? »

Les oreilles du cervidé effectuèrent un petit mouvement rapide de ce qui aurait pu être de l'agacement et James tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard de reproche. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer comme une once de culpabilité dans ses grands yeux brun noisette.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque l'Animagus se figea soudain sous elle, tendu à l'extrême, la tête dressée en l'attente du moindre son. Il fallut à Lily plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que tout était devenu silencieux autour d'eux.

* * *

**Ici se termine le chapitre 18, et ci-dessous suit le résumé promis. S'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous qu'il a majoritairement été écrit à la va-vite, et le style littéraire laisse sans doute grandement à désirer (personnellement, je n'ose pas le relire de peur de piquer une déprime XD). Certaines parties ont été très résumées, tandis que d'autres, apparemment plus claires dans mon esprit, ont refusées de prendre moins de plusieurs pages à décrire. La maison décline toute responsabilité quant aux sentiments de déstabilisation et/ou déception pouvant suivre, et ne rembourse pas l'achat d'anti-dépresseurs. Personnellement, je préfèrerais que les lecteurs imaginent par eux-mêmes la suite, mais je trouve ça légitime de vous en donner ma version, alors... Lisez à vos risques et périls. ;)**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Lily et James ne tardèrent pas à comprendre qu'ils étaient parvenus d'une manière ou d'une autre à entrer sur le territoire de ces charmantes bestioles que l'on nomme "Acromantulas". Bien qu'ils tentèrent de fuir, ils ne firent que s'enfoncer dans la toile des araignées géantes, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient totalement encerclés. Leurs tentatives pour se défendre et sauver leurs peaux ne firent qu'attiser la colère et la faim des créatures, et il semblait que tout était perdu pour eux lorsqu'apparurent des secours inespérés : les elfes. Depuis l'arrivée d'Aragog et la prolifération de ses enfants, le peuple des bois avait toujours considéré les Acromantulas avec méfiance, les voyant comme une anomalie dans leur précieuse forêt. Un groupe d'éclaireurs s'était aperçu du danger que couraient Lily et James et, décidant pour la première fois de leur vie de venir en aide à des humains, ils avaient accouru pour les prévenir, arrivant malheureusement trop tard pour ressortir de l'accrochage sans bataille.

Pendant ce temps, Poudlard s'éveillait lentement aux premières lueurs du jour et Harry Davies tendait la main vers sa première tasse de café. Son geste fut interrompu par un vacarme soudain dans le Grand Hall où plusieurs élèves poussaient de hauts cris, l'air soudain beaucoup plus éveillé qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. Avant que quiconque à la table des professeurs n'ait pu faire un geste, la raison de ce brouhaha apparut à la porte de la Grande Salle sous la forme d'un elfe à bout de souffle qui cria quelque chose à Harry. Abandonnant instantanément son précieux breuvage, l'Auror pâlit et apprit à Dumbledore le danger que couraient deux de ses élèves, avant de se précipiter à la suite de l'éclaireur. Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Thomson et O'Brien sur ses talons, il eut tôt fait de rejoindre la Forêt Interdite, mais les propos de l'elfe lui firent comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas repousser les Acromantulas de cette manière, du moins pas sans pertes.

Sans réfléchir, il fit alors appel aux premiers alliés sur lesquels il put mettre la main : les serpents. Les Acromantulas, terrorisées par les Basilics, avaient conçu une certaine crainte pour les cousins reptiliens de leurs pires ennemis et avaient donc chassé tous les serpents de leur territoire. Beaucoup d'entre eux nourrissaient encore de la rancœur face à cette traque et acceptèrent de le suivre sans hésitation. Harry mena donc son armée à l'assaut des créatures et les força à reculer au plus profond de leur tanière. Malheureusement, si James et Lily étaient sauvés et furent ramenés au château sans dommages, bien que très secoués, les elfes ne s'en tiraient pas à si bon compte. Deux des leurs étaient morts et un troisième, qui s'avéra être Devon, l'ami de Harry, si mortellement touché que ses chances de survie étaient quasiment nulles.

Harry revint donc à Poudlard d'une humeur terriblement sombre, et les évènements des jours suivants ne firent rien pour le réconforter. La rumeur de son statut de Fourchelangue fit le tour de l'école en un rien de temps. Incrédules, les élèves tout autant que les professeurs le considéraient à présent avec une crainte superstitieuse, à commencer par les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour les quatre garçons que la langue des serpents était un attribut purement maléfique, et bien qu'ils tentèrent à plusieurs reprises, Sirius le premier, de trouver des excuses à leur professeur fétiche, il était évident que leur confiance en lui était sérieusement ébranlée.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les journaux sorciers s'arrachèrent l'affaire, et ce d'autant plus que l' "Auror Davies" était déjà une vague célébrité parmi les ménages. Dumbledore et le Ministère furent identiquement pointés du doigt pour avoir laissé un mage noir s'introduire parmi le personnel de Poudlard. Harry fut convoqué au Q.G des Aurors pour un entretien avec ses supérieurs au cours duquel il parvint tout juste à sauvegarder son emploi, jouant la carte de celui qui subissait et cachait ses pouvoirs plutôt qu'il ne s'en vantait — ce qui, en somme, était tout à fait vrai. Dumbledore, quant à lui, parut étrangement peu concerné par l'affaire. Harry n'était pas pour autant dupe des regards perçants auxquels il était régulièrement soumis, et ne s'étonnait pas outre mesure de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle de l'Ordre du Phénix. La réserve bien naturelle qu'il inspirait auparavant au vieux directeur avait probablement été accentuée par une telle révélation, si bien que Dumbledore ne choisirait pas de lui faire à nouveau confiance avant d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Malgré les pressions du conseil d'administration de l'école, cependant, il ne montra aucun signe de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à le démettre de son poste et Harry put continuer à enseigner. Ce fut un faible réconfort pour lui, car ses élèves le fixaient maintenant avec une appréhension palpable, et ses cours se déroulaient dans une ambiance lourde de non-dits. Même les Serpentards se comportaient différemment avec lui, le considérant avec une méfiance mêlée à une sorte de curiosité presque malsaine. Severus lui-même l'évitait plus que jamais, refusant de rencontrer son regard et semblant le fuir à chaque occasion possible. Harry se doutait que le jeune homme éprouvait envers lui un regain d'hostilité en raison du secret qu'il s'était attaché à ne pas dévoiler, même à lui. Si il pouvait lui cacher cela, raisonnait-il sans doute, combien de choses dissimulait-il encore ? Avec Severus, c'était tout ou rien, et le fait que Harry ne lui ait pas accordé toute sa confiance le rendait apparemment indigne de la sienne…

Lily et ses amies, quant à elles, observaient une stricte politique de _statu quo_ à l'égard de Harry, bien que Anna se révéla bien sûr beaucoup plus méfiante que ses camarades. Le seul événement un tant soit peu positif qui eut lieu durant cette période de l'année s'avéra être le rapprochement de Lily et James. Secoués par leur incursion en forêt, les deux Gryffondors semblaient en effet avoir atteint un terrain d'entente et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que le jeune Potter, triomphant, ne puisse enfin tenir de la main de sa dulcinée rougissante dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un Sirius hilare sur leurs talons.

Si Harry fut faiblement réconforté par la formation du couple qu'il avait tant attendue, ce n'était pas assez pour alléger son esprit, et le mois de janvier s'écoula dans une ambiance lourde et étouffante pour lui. La perspective de la mort de Devon restait suspendue au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès, lui interdisant de reprendre sa bonne humeur et sa jovialité habituelle. En retour, cet air sombre qu'il arborait à présent ne faisait que renforcer l'isolation dans laquelle il était placé, le rendant menaçant aux yeux des élèves et de ses collègues.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, n'eut été pour ce message qu'il reçut un jour de mars et qui lui annonçait la mort de son ami elfe. Dévasté, Harry parvint tout de même à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour se rendre dans la forêt en un dernier hommage à Devon. Il trouva chez les elfes un accueil tout aussi glacial que chez les humains. Laurana, la compagne de Devon, le rendait pleinement responsable de la mort de son aimé, et il n'était pas une seule personne parmi le peuple des bois qui ne le considéra comme l'assassin indirect des trois guerriers qui manquaient à l'appel parmi eux. Considérablement refroidis par cette conséquence de leur alliance pourtant encore très tiède avec les humains, les elfes lui signifièrent qu'ils lui retiraient tout le support qu'ils avaient pu auparavant être tentés de céder. Harry retourna donc à Poudlard, plus pauvre encore de moyens et de moral qu'il n'avait pu l'être jusque-là.

Le lendemain, il choisit finalement de donner le cours qu'il avait promis à ses élèves au tout début de l'année : celui consacré aux Détraqueurs. Grâce à l'Epouvantard qu'il avait capturé plusieurs mois plus tôt durant les détentions de Zabini et Cie, il matérialisa devant sa classe un Détraqueur afin de leur faire comprendre le danger que représentait une telle créature, puis entreprit de leur apprendre le sortilège du Patronus. Etreint par une étrange peur qu'il ne savait nommer, il refusa de démontrer le sort à ses élèves. Et si son découragement actuel l'affectait au point qu'il soit incapable de réussir le sort ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre l'autorité déjà fragile qu'il maintenait sur ses classes…

Une semaine après son premier cours sur le sujet, les Détraqueurs se révoltèrent contre le Ministère et quittèrent Azkaban, libérant au passage tous les Mangemorts qui y étaient jusqu'à présent emprisonnés. Si Harry savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hasard et se félicitait d'avoir agi pendant qu'il en était encore temps, cette étrange coïncidence ne fit que renforcer la crainte respectueuse avec laquelle on le fixait dans les couloirs de l'école.

Par la suite, deux mois s'écoulèrent au sein du château sans que rien d'exceptionnel ne vienne troubler le rythme de Poudlard. A l'extérieur, le monde magique traversait l'une des périodes les plus sombres de son histoire, les raids de Voldemort ayant redoublé depuis la libération de ses partisans. Le Ministère avait bien du mal à enrayer l'atmosphère de paranoïa et de peur constante qui enveloppait ses ouailles, et il était bien souvent pointé du doigt pour son inefficacité et sa lenteur d'action. Dans ces conditions, Harry savait que le moindre faux pas de sa part lui coûterait son poste d'Auror, car les autorités se feraient un plaisir de faire de lui un exemple à jeter en pâture aux journalistes.

Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été totalement annulées, les hiboux abattaient chaque matin sur leurs têtes les nouvelles de morts et de massacres, mais les cours se déroulaient pour la plupart normalement et les élèves de septième année en arrivaient apparemment au stade où il devenait vital de stresser pour les ASPICs à venir. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le climat de peur qui l'entourait plus que jamais et il lui arrivait souvent de rêver pouvoir se trouver sur le terrain, être enfin directement utile à quelque chose, pouvoir se battre contre des adversaires de chair et de sang plutôt que contre ces rumeurs tenaces et ces fantômes qu'il pensait avoir laissés derrière lui. Fidèle à sa parole, il avait transmis à Anne, la mère de James, tous les détails dont il se souvenait à propos de la Tablette de la Seconde Chance, et cela plusieurs mois auparavant. Mais le fiasco des Acromantulas avait suivi, et en définitive, il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Une raison de plus pour que la scientifique se méfie de lui, bien entendu…

Cette tension sous-jacente fut brutalement brisée une nuit de mai, alors que la pleine lune luisait sereinement au-dessus de l'école.

* * *

Ayant transplané à bonne distance de Pré-au-Lard, les Mangemorts se dirigèrent droit vers la Cabane Hurlante, silencieux comme des ombres. Remus était là, bien entendu, et révisions obligent (parce que Lily pouvait être aussi hargneuse que lui sur ce point, et avait apparemment beaucoup moins de difficultés à convertir à son point de vue James, et incidemment Sirius et Peter — dommages collatéraux, qu'elle disait), il était seul. Le loup-garou sentit la menace bien avant de la voir et ses hurlements s'élevèrent dans la nuit avec une ardeur redoublée, contribuant à cloîtrer chez eux les habitants de Pré-au-Lard qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Tandis qu'une partie des Mangemorts tentaient de maîtriser le loup-garou, les autres contournèrent le combat et parvinrent à emprunter le passage qui menait à Poudlard. Fort heureusement, les barrières magiques qui gardaient l'école avaient également été renforcées de ce côté et leur intrusion déclencha une alarme stridente dans le château. La totalité des locataires de Poudlard se réveilla en sursaut. Les élèves, hébétés et encore ensommeillés, se rassemblèrent dans leurs Salles Communes dans la plus grande confusion, se tournant vers leurs préfets qui n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux. Tout le personnel enseignant de l'école savait pourtant ce que signifiait cet avertissement sinistre, et les professeurs eurent tôt fait de les avertir de l'attaque. Malgré leurs injonctions de rester calmes et de ne pas quitter leurs Salles Communes, de nombreux élèves parmi les plus âgés refusèrent de rester cloîtrés à l'abri et de laisser les adultes se battre. Malgré les remords des Directeurs de Maisons, rien ne pouvait être fait pour empêcher les jeunes gens majeurs de participer à la défense du château, aussi James, Sirius, Peter, Lily et Anna se mêlèrent-ils aux combattants.

Si Lily et Anna ressentaient à peu près autant de peur que de détermination, la situation était bien plus grave pour les trois Maraudeurs : ils ignoraient de quelle direction venait l'attaque, mais ils craignaient instinctivement pour Remus, livré à lui-même à l'écart de l'école, et ils étaient prêts à profiter de la première occasion pour s'éclipser afin d'aller s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité.

Si des appels au secours avaient été lancés au Ministère de la Magie et — dans le plus grand secret — à l'Ordre du Phénix, les renforts mettraient encore un certain temps à arriver, aussi n'étaient-ils qu'une petite trentaine de personnes pour défendre le château, élèves et professeurs compris. Personne ne s'étonna de ne voir aucun Serpentard parmi les rangs des élèves volontaires : il y avait des miracles que même la magie peinait à accomplir.

Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Severus vienne combattre à leurs côtés, d'autant plus que la situation du jeune homme était très délicate, mais il fut tout de même déçu de ne pas l'apercevoir parmi les combattants qui se rassemblaient dans le Grand Hall. Au milieu d'étrangers qui ne savaient toujours pas quelle était la plus grande menace, de lui ou des Mangemorts, l'Auror se sentait particulièrement démuni… et seul. Aucun secours ne viendrait des elfes, de cela au moins il était sûr. Quant aux êtres de l'eau, ils ne pouvaient rien accomplir en dehors du lac. Les défenses naturelles du château avaient été déclenchées dès que le premier Mangemort avait émergé du Saule Cogneur, mais elles ne suffiraient pas face à ces ennemis déterminés. Hagrid avait lâché sur eux autant de créatures agressives qu'il l'avait pu avant de rejoindre les rangs des professeurs, au moment où ceux-ci franchissaient enfin les doubles portes du château.

La petite milice se répartit autour des marches menant à l'entrée de l'école, Dumbledore à leur tête, tous déterminés à faire en sorte qu'aucun Mangemort ne pénètre Poudlard pour atteindre les élèves plus jeunes. Le visage grave, Harry avait pris place auprès de ses collègues Aurors. Concentré sur la bataille à venir et la troupe d'hommes cagoulés qu'il voyait venir au loin, il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que le parc était presque aussi bien éclairé qu'en plein jour. Préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, il n'avait pas réalisé que la pleine lune était levée.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que Remus ne se trouvait pas parmi les Maraudeurs.

Harry savait d'où venaient les Mangemorts, par où ils avaient réussi à infiltrer le château. La pointe acérée de la peur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cœur et il déglutit péniblement, les pupilles dilatées. Allait-il donc perdre Remus dans ce monde également ? Non, pas si il pouvait y faire quoique ce soit, pas si il avait son mot à dire ! Et pourtant, il avait tant de personnes chères à protéger aujourd'hui, et tant d'ennemis à combattre…

La flamme de la rage de vivre se remit soudain à flamber en lui. De simple luciole palôtte qu'il l'avait laissée devenir, elle redevint brasier et se mit en devoir de consumer tout ce qui se dressait sur son passage.

Un cri terrifiant aux lèvres, les yeux étincelants de colère, Harry fut le premier à se ruer à l'attaque. Et tous suivirent.

Par chance, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas pris le temps de se regrouper au pied du Saule Cogneur, trop pressés d'en découdre, et c'est donc une force dispersée qu'ils durent combattre. Qui plus est, Voldemort ne se trouvait pas parmi eux et la présence de Dumbledore distillait dans leurs rangs une terreur sourde qui n'avait rien d'excessive. Se battant comme un lion enragé, bondissant sans relâche d'un opposant à l'autre, Harry lui-même parvint à déstabiliser ses ennemis. Le professeur Brouet était déjà tombée, frappée par un sortilège de magie noire dont personne ne pouvait la délivrer, et celle de Botanique ne se relèverait plus jamais. Scott se battait à grands coups de sorts désordonnés, beuglant des insanités à ses opposants, mais deux élèves comptaient également au rang des victimes.

James serra les dents lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadavre d'Agnès, la préfète de Serdaigle, et il dut lutter pour retenir ses larmes. Son instant de distraction faillit lui être fatal, mais il fut violemment propulsé hors de la trajectoire de l'Avada Kedavra qu'on lui destinait. Harry bloqua le sortilège suivant et immobilisa son adversaire d'un Stupefix bien placé. James se redressait déjà, mal à l'aise devant l'aura de puissance et d'agressivité que dégageait son aîné, mais néanmoins prêt à le remercier et à reprendre le combat, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'Auror s'était figé, les yeux fixés dans la direction du Saule Cogneur. Suivant son regard, le jeune homme laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

Emergeant du passage secret comme une armée de fantômes corrompus, les Détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers eux. Les Mangemorts refluaient progressivement, leur laissant la place afin de ne pas avoir à les côtoyer de trop près, préférant continuer le combat de loin.

Les élèves eurent un moment de flottement, frémissant instinctivement devant le froid glacial qui émanait de ces créatures. Mais un éclair argenté fendit la nuit et le Patronus d'Albus Dumbledore s'élança, repoussant de ses ailes de phénix les êtres d'obscurité. Aussitôt, trois autres sorts lui firent écho dans les bouches de McGonagall, Thomson et O'Brien. Les autres professeurs étaient démunis, mais n'en cessèrent pas pour autant de combattre leurs ennemis de chair. Quant aux élèves, reprenant espoir devant la puissance de leur directeur, ils tentèrent de mettre en application ce qu'Harry leur avait appris, avec plus ou moins de succès. Mais James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Davies, le visage sombre, se contentait de laisser d'autres faire…

C'est finalement ce moment que choisirent les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour accourir depuis les grilles du parc où ils avaient transplané, apportant un soutien inestimable à la bataille en cours. Soulagé de voir le combat tourner en leur faveur, James tentait de rejoindre Sirius et Peter afin de partir à la recherche de Remus, lorsqu'un cri perçant parvint à ses oreilles.

Frappée par un sortilège en pleine poitrine, Anna venait de s'écrouler. Lily avait également entendu le hurlement de son amie et elle vit parfaitement le groupe de Détraqueurs qui se dirigeaient droit sur elle, avides de proies faciles. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita en criant le sortilège du Patronus. La forme argentée qui se matérialisa devant elle était faible et vague et elle ralentit à peine les créatures, mais Lily s'obstina. Debout au-dessus du corps inconscient d'Anna, elle répéta et répéta le sortilège, refusant de reculer devant les créatures qui s'approchaient lentement. La peur au ventre, James s'élança à son tour, son Patronus à peine plus effectif que celui de sa petite amie. Sirius tenta de le stopper en chemin, lui criant à l'oreille qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop. James lui retourna un regard flamboyant. Il ne dit pas grand-chose.

Juste : « J'affronterais Voldemort pour elle. »

A seulement quelques pas de là, Harry s'immobilisa brutalement, comme frappé au cœur. Ces paroles évoquèrent en lui des souvenirs trop profondément ancrés en son âme pour qu'il puisse jamais les oublier : la voix de son père qui tentait désespérément de sauver sa famille, celle de sa mère qui priait pour sa vie, la lumière verte d'un Avada Kedavra… Il s'aperçut à peine que Sirius avait lâché son ami, que James courait à nouveau vers Lily. A la place du jeune garçon portant l'uniforme de Poudlard, il voyait l'homme qu'il deviendrait. Et il avait honte de lui-même.

Le Patronus que le cri de James évoqua en cet instant était un lion aux crocs découverts, et si sa crinière était encore un peu floue, sa lueur argentée était suffisante pour faire hésiter les Détraqueurs. James avait réussi, il avait maîtrisé le sort. Pourtant, la fierté qui tentait de grandir dans la poitrine du Gryffondor fut bien vite étouffée. Il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop, et déjà leur cercle se refermait autour des deux jeunes filles, déjà le lion faiblissait.

James ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne quitta sa gorge. Une lueur vive naquit derrière lui, presque insupportablement forte. En quelques secondes elle le dépassa, se dirigeant à une vitesse incroyable vers l'anneau de Détraqueurs. Le cerf chargea, abaissant sa magnifique ramure contre les créatures sombres qui ne purent que fuir précipitamment, en pleine débandade. Bouche bée, James osa jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Harry ne bougeait pas, sa baguette tendue vers la créature qu'il avait invoquée, la nourrissant de l'espoir insensé qui grandissait dans ses yeux.

Le Survivant commençait à réaliser que si lui n'avait plus la foi, d'autres en avaient à revendre.

* * *

Lily et Anna furent sauvés, et devant la quantité de Patronus invoqués, les Détraqueurs n'eurent d'autres choix que de fuir. Les combattants ne prirent cependant pas le temps de s'en réjouir, bataillant encore contre les Mangemorts. L'issue du combat ne faisait pourtant plus aucun doute, et les trois Maraudeurs finirent par se réunir pour aller porter secours à Remus. Ils étaient à mi-chemin du Saule Cogneur, s'assurant qu'aucun professeur ne les avait remarqués, lorsque Harry apparut devant eux sans crier garde.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, leurs cris et leurs suppliques, l'Auror demeura inflexible et les obligea à faire demi-tour, les escortant vers le château. A la stupéfaction de chacun d'entre eux, alors que ses deux amis se morfondaient, morts d'inquiétude, ce fut Peter qui refusa de se plier aux règles. Profitant du fait que Harry lui prêtait moins d'attention qu'aux deux autres, il parvint à le prendre par surprise à l'aide d'un simple Expelliarmus. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque et fut propulsé en arrière, sa baguette lui échappant des mains. Bien que stupéfaits, James et Sirius virent là l'occasion de s'échapper et tentèrent d'immobiliser l'Auror.

A la surprise sans cesse renouvellée de leur aîné, ils parvinrent presque à leurs fins, et il ne dut son salut qu'à ses extraordinaires réflexes et au sort de magie naine qu'il lança par désespoir, soulevant le sol sous leurs pieds et les projetant à terre. Profitant de ce temps mort, l'Auror se précipita sur sa baguette et désarma les trois jeunes hommes. Du sang coulait d'un coupure à son front, lui obscurcissant la vue, et une douleur lancinante émanait de ses côtes lorsqu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Et malgré tout, alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur le trio aux visages graves et amers face à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et ses yeux n'exprimaient que fierté et joie.

Il les enjoignit une nouvelle fois à rejoindre la bataille près de l'école puis, faisant fi de leurs expressions butées, leur rendit leurs baguettes. Tout ce qu'il ajouta fut :

« Je vous le ramènerai. »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre exactement ce qu'il impliquait, l'Auror atteignit la lisière de la Forêt Interdite en trois enjambées. Seulement, au moment précis où il disparaissait dans la pénombre, les trois garçons eurent l'impression très nette qu'il rapetissait, et que c'était sur une queue touffue que le sous-bois se refermait…

Les laissant derrière lui sans aucune crainte, Harry se précipita vers le Saule Cogneur, veillant à rester à l'abri de la lisière. Ses quatre pattes martelaient le sol à un rythme soutenu, le propulsant à travers la végétation de la forêt, puis les longues herbes du Parc de Poudlard. Il gagna le Saule et se faufila sous ses branches sans marquer de temps d'arrêt, faisant fi du cinglant coup de fouet que son impudence lui valut. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa fourrure sombre, mais déjà il dévalait le passage qui le mènerait à Pré-au-Lard. Les bruits de combat résonnèrent bien avant qu'il n'atteigne la Cabane Hurlante, et Harry ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir le loup-garou débouler dans le passage juste devant lui.

La créature canine fuyait à l'évidence les Mangemorts qui venaient derrière elle, à l'aboi et prête à tout pour s'échapper, mais elle s'immobilisa brusquement en l'apercevant. Sa fourrure était hérissée, ses babines retroussées en un rictus meurtrier, et ses yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs de rage et de haine. Pourtant, alors même que le loup-garou fixait ce nouvel opposant, son maintien se fit moins menaçant et un éclair de respect traversa son regard.

Le loup qui se tenait face à lui, avec sa fourrure d'un brun si sombre qu'il en était presque noir et ses yeux au vert intense, dégageait une aura de puissance et de férocité que la bête interpréta instinctivement comme appartenant à un mâle alpha.

Mais les bruits des hommes se rapprochaient et le loup-garou s'agita, hésitant à reprendre sa course. Le loup noir résolut le problème en se jetant sur lui, le mordant cruellement à l'épaule pour l'enjoindre à fuir. Avec un hurlement de douleur, la bête s'élança sans demander son reste, filant ventre à terre vers l'autre extrémité du passage. Derrière lui, les humains poussaient maintenant des cris de surprise et de terreur, et il sut que l'autre protégeait ses arrières. Il déboula sur la pelouse du Parc à toute allure, à moitié fou de terreur et de douleur, et pivota un instant sur lui-même sans savoir quoi faire. Il y avait des odeurs d'humains, ici aussi, et des cris et des éclairs de lumière. Le loup-garou retroussa les babines, son regard animal fixé sur les silhouettes au loin, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau.

Un corps massif entra en collision avec son épaule blessée et il laissa échapper un nouveau grognement de douleur. L'autre mâle ignora son grondement de défi et le poussa une nouvelle fois, l'enjoignant à le suivre. La bête s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce, incapable d'échapper à l'influence que le Noir possédait instinctivement sur lui. Les deux loups eurent tôt fait de traverser le terrain découvert du Parc et de rejoindre l'ombre rassurante de la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'enfoncèrent quelque temps entre les arbres, jusqu'à ce que le loup noir donne finalement le signal de l'arrêt.

Le loup-garou se laissa glisser sur le sol couvert de mousse, épuisé. Le Noir resta quelques instants immobile, sa tête intelligente se tournant d'un côté à l'autre tandis qu'il vérifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger. Puis il le rejoignit lentement et se coucha près de lui, lui offrant tacitement sa protection. Le jeune loup le gratifia d'un grondement vaguement menaçant, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait plongé dans un profond sommeil, et la marque blanche zébrant le front du Noir hanta ses rêves de sa forme d'éclair.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Remus reprit conscience dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, ses amis rassemblés autour de lui. Comme toujours après une pleine lune, il ne disposait que de souvenirs confus et fractionnés de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et fut incapable de leur expliquer comment il avait échappé aux Mangemorts. Les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient cependant leur petite idée sur la question. D'un accord tacite, ils n'en parlèrent pas et gardèrent le silence, mais leur attitude envers Harry se fit à partir de cet instant moins rigide.

Poudlard était en deuil, ayant perdu son professeur de Botanique et quatre de ses élèves dans la bataille. Les élèves de sixième et de septième année étaient tout particulièrement affectés, puisque c'était parmi eux qu'on dénombrait les pertes. Le professeur de Potions avait quant à elle été transférée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, et les professeurs restants faisaient de leur mieux pour couvrir les postes vides en attendant la fin de l'année.

Contrairement à beaucoup de ses collègues, Harry ne semblait que peu touché par la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur le château. De la même manière que Thomson et O'Brien, il adoptait un certain recul face aux pertes qu'avait connues l'école et agissait presque comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Certains élèves lui en voulaient de faire cours comme avant alors que même la stricte McGonagall devait parfois s'interrompre pour cacher une larme en apercevant une chaise vide dans sa classe. Severus aurait peut-être pu comprendre, mais Harry était à présent tout à fait certain que le jeune homme l'évitait. Cela l'attristait énormément et lui faisait même un peu peur, mais il savait avec quelle facilité le Serpentard pouvait se braquer sur ses positions et ne souhaitait pas le forcer à quoique ce soit en essayant, par exemple, de le retenir après ses cours. Il laissait donc couler, espérant que son jeune ami résoudrait de lui-même les problèmes qui semblaient l'accabler.

De plus, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait d'autres soucis. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas, et avec elle arrivait toute une flopée d'incertitudes. Harry était heureux de ce qu'il avait pu accomplir jusqu'à maintenant, même s'il allait sans dire qu'il aurait tout de même aimé pouvoir en faire plus. Mais il était Auror avant d'être professeur, et son rôle à Poudlard prendrait bientôt fin. A dater de juillet, il serait ballotté d'une mission à l'autre au gré des désirs du Ministère, alors même qu'il savait très bien que le Ministère n'était pas forcément la plus fiable des institutions, surtout en ces temps. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Pourrait-il vraiment agir pour le mieux dans ces conditions ?

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Albus ne lui faisait clairement pas assez confiance pour lui confier de lui-même un poste de professeur pour l'année suivante, et de toute façon, qu'en aurait-il fait ? Lily, James et les autres quittaient Poudlard, eux aussi. Et n'était-ce pas sur eux qu'il s'était promis d'intervenir en priorité ? En avait-il fait assez ? Peut-être avait-il évité la trahison de Peter et la mort prématurée des Potter, mais serait-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Que deviendrait Voldemort, dans ce cas ?

Harry commençait à comprendre que l'utilisation de la Tablette de la Seconde Chance avait probablement été une erreur. L'existence _même_ de cette Tablette en était une. Le passé aurait dû rester où il se trouvait, les batailles enterrées avec les hommes qui les avaient menées et les héros déposés au pied de leur piédestal. Dans son combat contre le monde entier, Harry n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps, pas su déposer les armes. Mais il était trop tard, à présent, et cette guerre sur laquelle sa simple présence avait jeté un voile d'incertitude, il devait la mener jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque vint finalement le temps des examens de fin d'année, BUSEs et autres ASPICs, Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, mais il avait la ferme impression qu'il le saurait bientôt.

* * *

Le lendemain du dernier examen, une étrange atmosphère semblait avoir envahi le château. Certains élèves répugnaient à quitter le cocon protecteur de l'école pour retourner dans le monde extérieur durant les deux mois qui viendraient, d'autres, échaudés par l'attaque de mai, attendaient avec impatience le moment de partir. Quant aux septième années, ceux-là qui partaient et savaient qu'ils ne reviendraient probablement jamais, on les voyait au détour d'un couloir ou d'une salle de cours, occupés à graver dans leurs mémoires tout ce qu'ils pourraient prendre de souvenirs avant le départ.

Mélancolique, Harry surveillait de loin son petit troupeau qui s'asseyait pour la dernière fois à la table des Gryffondors. Les sourires étaient un peu tremblants, les larmes au bord des lèvres et la gorge un peu nouée, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pleuraient vraiment. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils savaient qu'ils continueraient à se voir. James s'accrochait à Lily avec toute l'ardeur d'un homme tombé fou amoureux, et rien ne séparerait jamais les Maraudeurs. Quant à Anna, elle surveillait sa meilleure amie d'un œil d'aigle, et paraissait tout à fait décidée à s'assurer que James la traite convenablement pour aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Cette vision mit du baume au cœur de l'Auror, et adoucit un peu le poids qui pesait sur son esprit angoissé. Prenant enfin le temps d'arrêter la roue infernale de ses craintes et de ses doutes, il chercha Severus du regard. Ne le trouvant nulle part, il se rembrunit. Le Serpentard avait apparemment choisi de ne pas assister au banquet de fin d'année, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait du jeune homme à partir de maintenant. Il aurait dû tenter bien plus tôt de reprendre contact avec lui, quitte à affronter sa colère et son besoin de solitude. Ce long silence et cette étrange défiance ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, et s'il voulait régler ce qui le tracassait, il semblait que c'était là sa dernière chance.

Et c'est pourquoi Harry se mit à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard le soir même, sa Carte des Maraudeurs à la main, tentant de repérer le petit point étiquetté "Severus Rogue" qui ne se trouvait pas là où il aurait dû l'être — c'est-à-dire dans sa Salle Commune.

Trop préoccupé par sa recherche, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à rôder dans le château ce soir-là. James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, profitant de leur dernière nuit dans l'école, avaient décidé de remettre la main sur l'un de leurs biens les plus précieux. La carte de Poudlard qu'ils avaient créé deux ans plus tôt leur avait malheureusement été confisquée par Rusard au milieu de l'année, et bien qu'ils n'en aient pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient bien l'intention de la récupérer — ne serait-ce que pour la passer à la prochaine génération de fouteurs de troubles. Tandis que deux d'entre eux se chargeaient de distraire Rusard à l'aide de quelques Bombabouses et autres joyeusetés, les deux autres parvinrent à s'infiltrer dans le bureau du concierge et à retrouver la carte.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, en voulant s'assurer qu'elle fonctionnait toujours correctement, ils aperçurent un petit point proclamant fièrement "Harry Potter"…

Le premier moment de choc et d'incrédulité passé, ils n'eurent aucune hésitation et se lancèrent spontanément à la poursuite du mystérieux intrus.

Harry, quant à lui, avait fini par retrouver la trace de Severus… trace qui conduisait tout droit dans un passage secret dont il avait jusqu'à maintenant totalement ignoré l'existence. Cette découverte ne lui disait décidément rien qui vaille, et c'est la gorge serrée et l'angoisse lui battant aux tempes qu'il s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa Cape d'Invisibilité avec lui. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter surgirent juste à temps pour voir sa silhouette indistincte s'enfoncer dans le passage et ainsi disparaître de la carte. Afin de s'assurer que l'inconnu ne les avait pas repérés, ils furent forcés d'attendre que le passage se referme et perdirent de précieuses minutes à trouver le mécanisme qui déclenchait l'ouverture.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait l'impression distincte de s'enfoncer sous les fondations de Poudlard. Une sorte de toboggan le conduisit droit dans les rets de ce qui avait dû être l'une des Strangulanes Mauves du professeur Dodendron, mais n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres fumant. Ce spectacle ne le surprit pas autant qu'il ne causa en lui le déclenchement d'un système d'alarme strident, tant il lui paraissait familier. L'urgence lui fit presser le pas, le poussant presque à courir tandis qu'il passait de salle en salle, découvrant épreuve après épreuve. Là, un sortilège d'une rare puissance avait tracé une traînée de destruction à travers les parois d'un labyrinthe, conduisant droit à la sortie. Ici, une Acromantula gisait sur le dos, ses pattes chitineuses contractées au-dessus de son large corps. Ici encore, une porte parmi des dizaines d'autres était ouverte, l'énigme qui la protégeait franchie avec une facilité déconcertante. Et encore, et encore…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il surgisse enfin dans la dernière salle, son cœur battant dans sa gorge comme un oisillon affolé.

Severus tourna à peine la tête vers lui, sa baguette déjà posée sur l'objet qu'il était venu chercher. C'est d'un regard indéchiffrable qu'il détailla l'expression pâle et incrédule de l'Auror. Anéanti, paralysé par le choc et la morsure impitoyable de la trahison, Harry s'était immobilisé, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. Ce n'est donc pas de lui qui vint le cri de rage qui résonna au moment où Severus enclencha l'objet, cette création dont Anne Potter avait pourtant protégé le secret avec tant d'acharnement. Une étrange onde de choc se propagea, si grave qu'elle en était inaudible, mais si forte qu'elle se répercutait dans les os, la tête et le cœur. James ignora son inconfort et se jeta en avant, le regard plein de haine, prêt à frapper Rogue, à l'étrangler, à le… Mais le Serpentard avait déjà reculé, d'un geste vif et agile, et eut l'audace de lui adresser un rictus de satisfaction malsaine. Le Portoloin qu'il tenait à la main s'enclencha, et il disparut.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa sur la salle. James tremblait de rage, les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Harry fixait toujours l'endroit où s'était tenu Severus, apparemment incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Quant aux trois Maraudeurs, ils tentaient désespérément de comprendre ce qui s'était produit, et ni le visage totalement défait de l'Auror, ni l'amertume cuisante qui se peignait sur celui de leur ami ne pouvait leur laisser croire qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose.

Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la Forêt Interdite avec Lily, James avait finalement réussi à obtenir la vérité de la bouche de sa mère. Elle lui avait tout avoué à propos de cette mystérieuse invention dont elle craignait tant qu'elle atterrisse entre de mauvaises mains. Créée à partir d'une étrange inconsistence dans le tissu de l'univers qui se serait produite au début de l'année, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, cet objet était chargé d'une énorme quantité de magie nullifiante. Si quelqu'un lui fournissait l'énergie nécessaire pour l'activer, elle se propageait dans un large rayon autour de lui et annulait l'action de tous les catalyseurs de magie — à savoir, les baguettes magiques — se trouvant à sa portée à ce moment précis.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu déterminer, l'effet était temporaire, mais il durait tout de même plusieurs heures. C'était largement assez pour qu'une armée de Mangemorts investisse Poudlard et élimine tous ses opposants.

Harry ne dit rien lorsque les quatre jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui, en attente de sa prochaine action. Il tourna simplement les talons, visage fermé et regard vissé au sol, et s'élança en sens inverse à travers les salles qu'il venait de franchir.

* * *

L'attaque fut plus soudaine encore que celle de mai.

Les Mangemorts, plus prêts que jamais, franchirent les murs de l'école à l'instant précis où Severus se matérialisa parmi eux. Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement parmi les herbes hautes du parc, silhouettes cauchemardesques que les gargouilles et autres créatures ne purent qu'à peine ralentir. Les défenses de l'école avaient déjà été sérieusement éprouvées par la bataille précédente, et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'elles ne s'inclinent à nouveau.

A l'intérieur du château, Harry et les Maraudeurs étaient parvenus à sonner l'alarme, mais la plus grande confusion régnait. On découvrait que les baguettes magiques n'étaient plus que des morceaux de bois inutiles, on comprenait soudain que sans elles, il devenait impossible de se défendre. Dumbledore avait tenté de lancer un SOS désespéré au Ministère et à l'Ordre du Phénix, pour découvrir que les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à couper leurs communications par cheminée. Un hibou partit, porteur d'une missive hâtivement rédigée, mais le Directeur ne se faisait aucune illusion. Lorsque le message parviendrait à destination, il serait déjà trop tard.

Il fallait gagner du temps, ou tous les résidents du château étaient perdus.

Alors Dumbledore ordonna aux élèves de se disperser dans l'école et de tout faire pour rester en vie. L'union faisait la force, mais lorsque les moyens de se défendre manquaient et devenaient dérisoires, on ne pouvait que prier pour que les monstres trouvent aussi peu de victimes que possible. Albus lui-même descendit calmement les escaliers de marbre et se rendit dans le Grand Hall. Il refusa que ses collègues restent auprès de lui, les enjoignit à se mêler aux élèves et à prendre soin d'eux, surtout des plus jeunes que la terreur paralysait presque.

Beaucoup désobéirent. Il le savait, entendait les plus courageux des jeunes gens ou des enseignants qui n'allèrent pas plus loin que le haut des escaliers, se cachant de leur mieux dans les ombres des armures ou derrière la rambarde pour observer la scène, prêts à intervenir à tout moment bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Il ne leur en tint pas rigueur. C'était leur choix.

Parmi ceux-là, il savait que se trouvait le jeune Davies, le visage probablement aussi sombre et indéchiffrable que lorsqu'il lui avait appris la menace qui pesait sur eux à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le comprendre, ce jeune homme, jamais réussi à déterminer s'il était ennemi ou allié. Enigme vivante, cela il l'était, mais Albus n'était pas habitué à laisser une énigme irrésolue. Il le faudrait pourtant, et il caressa le plumage soyeux du phénix posé sur son épaule, comme pour lui demander de lui accorder encore un peu de sa force. Fumseck émit une trille rassurante et raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de nuit du vieux sorcier, l'assurant de son soutien en cette heure sombre comme en toutes les autres.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en claquant sur l'obscurité du parc, arrachant un souffle collectif de terreur aux indiscrets postés derrière lui. Albus ne fut pas surpris. Il y avait un temps où Tom avait été un jeune homme poli et courtois, respectant les règles par devant pour mieux se moquer d'elles par derrière. Cette façade de fausse civilité apparaissait encore aujourd'hui, notamment lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'humeur joueuse, mais le besoin d'impressionner prévalait : les rires sifflants, les entrées grandiloquentes, les portes qui claquaient, et cette manie agaçante de ne jamais dire bonjour. Mais bien sûr, il était au-dessus de tout ça, et le seul salut qu'il reçut fut la lueur triomphante dans ces yeux qui n'avaient pas toujours été rouges.

Seul face aux portes, le vieil homme aurait pu paraître frêle dans sa chemise de nuit d'un gris passé, mais il exsudait pourtant toujours cette aura de puissance tranquille. La satisfaction de Voldemort se teinta d'agacement.

La discussion fut courte, malgré tous les efforts de Dumbledore. Voldemort tenait à savourer son moment de triomphe, l'instant où il allait enfin terrasser son plus grand ennemi, mais il n'était pas pour autant assez stupide pour risquer de perdre sa chance en s'éternisant en effets de manche et en glorieux discours. Le vieil homme tentait de retarder sa fin, mais le moment était venu.

Au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres levait enfin sa baguette, cependant, un cri perçant retentit. Le phénix du vieux fou fondit sur lui depuis les ombres où il s'était dissimulé pour attendre son heure, et Lord Voldemort protégea juste à temps ses yeux des terribles serres qui cherchait à labourer son visage. Poussant un hurlement de rage, il repoussa vivement l'oiseau infernal et leva à nouveau son arme. Avant que l'un de ses mignons n'ait pu esquisser plus de deux pas pour lui venir en aide, un éclair vert fendit l'air et percuta le volatile ; dans un nuage de plumes dorées, Fumseck le poussin retomba à terre avec un 'chirp' de protestation, sa tête déplumée fusillant le mage noir du regard.

Un sort crépita aux pieds d'Albus, mais cela n'empêcha pas le vieillard de continuer à gravir l'escalier quatre à quatre, profitant de la distraction des Mangemorts pour sommer à nouveau ses ouailles de se disperser. Sa voix sonore et impérieuse fut assez pour que beaucoup d'entre eux sortent de leur transe horrifiée et s'exécutent immédiatement, filant trouver un abri précaire dans les couloirs de l'école. James serra la main de Lily et la releva vivement, sachant que les trois Maraudeurs et Anna les suivraient sans hésiter.

Près de l'escalier, Harry se redressa à son tour. Mais il ne fuit pas.

Dumbledore s'était arrêté au milieu des marches, ses oreilles à peine émoussées par les années captant sans mal les premières syllabes de la formule qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Décidé à mourir avec dignité, il se retourna et son regard d'un bleu si pâle croisa les pupilles rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les lèvres du mage noir bougeaient, mais il n'entendait plus aucun son. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, avait protégé ses élèves, ses enfants, de toutes ses forces considérables. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que cela serait assez, espérer que le message arriverait à temps, que Minerva et les autres survivraient et prendraient soin de l'école comme il en avait pris soin.

« … Kedavra. »

Et puis il y eut une intense lueur verte et Albus fit tout son possible pour ne pas fermer les yeux, décidé à regarder la mort en face.

S'il avait cédé à la tentation, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, s'il avait baissé les paupières, il n'aurait pas compris ce qui se passa ensuite tant ce fut rapide. A peine un mouvement capté du coin de l'œil, une silhouette qui s'interposait soudain entre lui et la mort, et un cri de rage et de désespoir qui se répercuta sous le haut plafond du Grand Hall. A l'instant où la paume de Harry Davies rencontra le marbre des escaliers, la pierre lisse et polie par les âges se contorsionna et se gondola, puis bondit vers le haut et se dressa en un mur de roche sur lequel vint s'écraser le sortilège de Mort.

Un silence abasourdi tomba. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Albus esquissa un pas de recul.

La paroi de marbre retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était dressée, se fondant dans les escaliers comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés, et Harry ne détourna pas le regard lorsque Voldemort posa ses yeux brûlants sur lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres émit un sifflement corrosif.

« Auror Davies » cracha-t-il finalement, son regard se faisant calculateur. « Ainsi nous nous rencontrons. Mes Mangemorts m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« En mal, j'espère. »

Voldemort lâcha un rire chuintant. Deux pas derrière lui, Severus frémit lorsque le regard de l'Auror se posa sur lui et y resta ancré malgré le masque qu'il portait. Il n'y avait nulle colère dans ce regard, nulle haine, seulement un regret insondable et la morsure amère de la trahison. Severus en ressentit de la culpabilité et l'utilisa pour nourrir sa propre rancœur. Il ne devait rien à l'Auror, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre ! Il l'avait manipulé pour s'assurer son soutien et l'avait promptement oublié dès qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Que Potter et ses acolytes soient en danger et il apparaissait comme le parfait chien de garde qu'il était, mais Severus ? Severus n'avait été qu'un instrument, et il avait été naïf de croire qu'un homme aussi _honorable_ que Davies ait pu vouloir se salir les mains en devenant son ami.

Lucius lui avait été d'une aide précieuse durant ses quelques mois, et c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait finalement pu rencontrer son Maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrait tout ce dont il avait jamais rêvé, pouvoir et puissance, connaissance et respect, l'opportunité de se venger et d'être enfin _utile_. Il avait eu tort de douter de lui, de croire aux mensonges de Dumbledore et de son Auror de poche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas forcé à le rejoindre, il lui avait fait une offre que, au bout du compte, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il lui avait même révélé l'espion que Davies avait si habilement inséré dans sa vie, sous la forme de Satis, le petit serpent qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Le corps de la petite bête était depuis longtemps parti en cendres, et la souffrance qu'il en avait ressenti n'avait fait qu'alimenter la haine qu'il portait à présent à l'Auror qui s'était joué de lui.

Davies n'avait aucun droit de le fixer comme il le faisait à présent. Si quelqu'un avait été trahi dans cette histoire, ce n'était certainement pas lui.

Severus ne détourna pas le regard, versant chaque once de sa haine et de ressentiment dans ses yeux froids. L'Auror poursuivait une discussion acerbe avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondant par des piques mordantes à ses questions, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de son ancien élève.

Lorsqu'il se détourna finalement, il semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus.

De son côté, Voldemort, bien qu'un instant amusé par le culot du jeune homme, commençait très vite à se lasser. Il aurait aimé savoir comment il était entré en possession de ces sorts exécutables sans baguette, mais si l'Auror ne lui fournissait pas ces informations de son plein gré, il n'aurait plus qu'à les soutirer à son corps brisé. Personne ne pouvait résister indéfiniment au Cruciatus et à une cure de Veritaserum, après tout, et une fois qu'il aurait envoyé le jeune Severus poursuivre ses études, il aurait très vite un Maître des Potions à sa disposition, et donc autant de Sérum de Vérité qu'il le voudrait. Une perle, ce garçon. C'était une belle trouvaille que lui avait soumis le jeune Lucius, et il saurait certainement en tirer parti.

Tout de suite, même, car l'échange de regards entre l'Auror et son nouveau Mangemort ne lui avait pas échappé.

Avec un rictus de satisfaction mauvaise, il invita d'un geste le jeune homme à s'avancer. Severus s'exécuta après un infime temps d'hésitation et il posa une main squelettique sur son épaule.

« Je crois par ailleurs que vous connaissez mon nouvel ami ici présent. »

Un murmure hargneux s'éleva du haut de la rampe et Severus reconnut les voix de Potter et Black, sans aucun doute occupés à traîner son nom dans la boue. Si ces deux-là n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit d'aller se mettre à l'abri — ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très surprenant — leurs acolytes et la Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient sans doute pas loin. Le Maître jeta un coup d'œil perçant dans leur direction et Severus hésita un instant à prendre la parole pour lui donner l'identité des intrus, mais ce fut cette fois l'intensité d'un regard bleu très pâle qui le cloua sur place, sa langue sèche soudain collé au palais. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé depuis l'intervention de l'Auror et le fixait à présent avec autant de regret que son sous-fifre.

« Il a été d'une efficacité irréprochable aujourd'hui, et je pressens qu'il me sera d'autant plus utile dans les années à venir, aussi je pense que des remerciements s'imposent… » poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Severus aurait voulu lui hurler de se taire.

Davies retourna brutalement son regard vers le visage de Voldemort, et ses yeux étaient presque insoutenables d'intensité. L'espace d'un instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres crut même voir une pointe d'émeraude se mêler au brun impitoyable.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Tom » gronda le jeune homme. « Tu pourrais découvrir que je ne serais pas celui de nous deux qui en souffrirait le plus. »

Voldemort pâlit à l'appel d'un nom qu'il avait rejeté depuis des années et son regard s'étrécit de rage, mais déjà un phénomène inattendu attirait son regard. L'Auror s'était figé, campé sur ses deux jambes au milieu de l'escalier de marbre, poings serrés pendant inutilement de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Mais alors qu'il observait, une luminescence surnaturelle émergea de la peau de Davies et se propagea autour de lui à la manière d'un halo, auréole de magie pure aux teintes dansantes d'or et de ténèbres, soulevant les mèches brunes éparses pour dévoiler, sur le front du jeune homme, une cicatrice d'un rouge coléreux.

Très intéressé, Voldemort repoussa son Mangemort et s'avança de quelques pas, étudiant l'aura d'un œil critique.

« Impressionnant » dut-il reconnaître. « Je suppose qu'il n'est toujours pas possible de vous convaincre de vous joindre à moi ? »

Harry ne répondit rien durant de longues secondes, se contentant de darder sur le mage noir son regard haineux. La psalmodie qu'il fredonnait en langue elfique entre ses dents, trop bas pour que qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Albus l'entende, mobilisait toute son attention, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'utiliser ce dernier coup de poker. Avec un peu de chance, les Aurors étaient peut-être en train de se rassembler en ce moment même, et il devait absolument gagner assez de temps pour qu'ils atteignent l'école. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque mourir aujourd'hui, Albus pas plus que les autres, et c'était la seule solution, aussi improbable soit-elle. Si les elfes refusaient sa requête, comme ils étaient tout à fait en droit de le faire, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de s'efforcer de combattre lui-même à l'aide de ses maigres connaissances en magie non-humaine, et il s'épuiserait beaucoup trop vite pour résister très longtemps.

Enfin, après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, il sentit une réponse à sa supplication. Non loin des murs de Poudlard, la Forêt Interdite toute entière se mit à frémir.

Harry reprit contact avec la réalité juste à temps pour esquiver le Cruciatus qui s'écrasa contre la rampe de l'escalier juste à côté de son coude. Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette, son regard rouge furieux dardé sur lui, ayant apparemment compris qu'il préparait quelque chose qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à le laisser mener à bien. Harry évita un nouveau sort et hurla à Albus de reculer.

« Mon garçon… »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus, reculez ! »

Il se retourna et planta brièvement son regard dans celui du vieux sorcier.

« Pour une fois, juste pour cette fois, je vous en supplie, faites-moi confiance. »

Le directeur hésita encore un instant, puis il hocha gravement la tête et gravit l'escalier avec la vélocité d'un homme de la moitié de son âge.

Harry esquiva et annula de son mieux les sorts qui pleuvaient à présent contre lui, les Mangemorts avançant comme un seul homme pour l'immobiliser et l'offrir à leur Maître. Harry s'épuisait extrêmement vite, forcé à parer avec des sorts nains ou elfiques qui le drainaient tous impitoyablement, mais paradoxalement l'énergie ne cessait d'affluer en lui. La vie même de la Forêt Interdite lui était insufflée, relayée par les elfes qui lui offraient une dernière chance de s'excuser de la mort des leurs, et la magie s'amassait en quantité phénoménale dans son corps. Il n'était qu'un humain, et bien qu'il ait toujours disposé d'un énorme potentiel magique, ce n'était rien face à ce qui lui était offert.

La magie sauvage battait contre ses tempes et emplissait ses entrailles, bataillant contre son enveloppe de chair et de sang, avide d'être libéré de cette prison exigüe. Harry refusa de céder, tenant aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, la forçant à se contracter sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que son corps lui semble prêt à exploser et un peu plus longtemps encore.

Et lorsqu'enfin il dut s'arrêter pour cracher du sang, alors il releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Voldemort. Rassemblant les dernières forces que lui offrait son corps mortel, il bondit et fit appel au sort de vol elfique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit qu'il l'avait parfaitement réussi. Il aurait pu s'envoler ici et maintenant, passer comme l'éclair au-dessus des têtes de Mangemorts et franchir les grandes portes, s'échapper dans le parc et quitter l'école à tout jamais. Il aurait pu disparaître, laisser le présent se construire seul, les laisser tous gérer la douleur et la guerre et les trahisons. Ce n'était pas son monde, ce ne l'avait jamais été. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait créé, lui et ses interventions maladroites, lui et sa persuasion mal placée qu'il pourrait toujours tout arranger. Alors une dernière fois, juste encore cette fois, il s'autoriserait à croire que tout était possible pour le Survivant, qu'il pouvait tout changer.

Une dernière fois, il changerait le passé, puis le laisserait se reconstruire seul.

Il relâcha le morceau de magie elfique au moment où tous s'y attendaient le moins et retomba comme une pierre, atterrissant droit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort arrondit les yeux et tenta de lever sa baguette pour se défendre, mais il fut le premier à savoir, avec une certitude glacée et mortelle, qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Harry l'empoigna par les avant-bras avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler le sort de mort, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux rouges. Et sourit.

« Toi et moi, Tom » murmura-t-il. « Il n'y aura pas d'autre mort aujourd'hui. »

Et l'Auror, un filet de sang coulant le long de son menton, tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers Severus. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Harry lâcha prise.

Une énorme vague d'énergie explosa dans le Grand Hall, balayant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité et les propulsant à terre. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un dernier hurlement inhumain alors qu'une lumière blanche insoutenable emplissait tout. En haut de l'escalier de marbre, plaqué contre le mur par le souffle de l'explosion, Albus refusait de détourner le regard malgré la douleur qui lui poignardait les yeux. A ses pieds, James avait plaqué Lily au sol et fermé hermétiquement les yeux. Son autre main était broyée dans celles de ses trois amis, et aucun des Maraudeurs n'aurait rêvé de lâcher prise.

Lorsque la magie se dispersa enfin et que la lumière se fit graduellement supportable, il ne restait plus au centre du Grand Hall, au cœur de l'anneau de Mangemorts stupéfaits, qu'un unique tas de cendres.

Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tous fui.

Voldemort était mort…

Harry Davies également.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Lily Evans devint Lily Potter au cours d'une cérémonie inoubliable.

L'été battait son plein, le monde magique célébrait son renouveau et ré-apprenait à vivre. Il y avait eu des feux d'artifice, des bals dansants et des beuveries à n'en plus finir. Il y avait eu d'innombrables articles de journaux, des éloges pleines de chaleur et même un mémorial dressé à la mémoire du vainqueur de Voldemort, cet homme venu de nulle part qui savait parler aux elfes et aux serpents et qui n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un héros. L'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, fut attribuée à Harry Davies à titre posthume.

De nombreux Mangemorts couraient toujours, mais sans Maître ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un monstre sans tête. A Poudlard, une jeune femme du nom de Pomona Chourave s'était proposée pour reprendre le poste du professeur Dodendron, et le professeur Brouet avait repris du service pour encore quelques années, bien qu'elle envisagea de prendre bientôt sa retraite pour se consacrer à ses chaudrons sans risque d'intervention inopportune de mage noir psychopathe.

Albus rangea de côté le courrier du matin, désappointé comme tous les autres jours de ne pas y avoir trouvé de candidature de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les choses s'annonçaient encore dures cette année. Il releva son regard pétillant vers les jeunes gens rassemblés devant son bureau.

« Je suppose donc que vous avez pris votre décision ? »

« Oui » répondit James. « Si comme vous le pensez, Voldemort est encore là quelque part, il faut qu'on soit prêts pour son retour. »

« Il a assez fait de mal comme ça » renchérit Lily, appuyée contre l'épaule de son mari. « Il faut qu'il soit stoppé définitivement. »

« Et Davies a donné sa vie pour nous débarrasser de cette enflure. Ca me fait enrager de penser qu'il puisse être mort pour rien ! » gronda Sirius.

Remus et Peter se contentèrent de hocher la tête, le visage grave, et Albus sourit.

« Très bien. Je vous contacterai sous peu pour vous donner le lieu et la date de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Ils se levèrent tous les cinq et lui sourirent en retour.

« Merci de nous faire confiance » dit Remus. « Vous ne le regretterez pas. »

« Oh, j'en suis sûr. »

« Et puis Jamesie et Lily-jolie seront bientôt Aurors » rit Sirius, donnant une bourrade à son meilleur ami. « On a quelqu'un qui suit les traces de notre héros préféré ! »

« Je trouve que Môssieur le Langue-de-Plomb est bien mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaires. »

« Roooh, vexé, James chéri ? »

« Vous faites vraiment une belle paire de guignols, tous les deux. »

Lily fit fi des protestations de Sirius et poussa les guignols en question vers la cheminée du bureau. La sorcière adressa un dernier signe de tête au directeur et un sourire aux deux autres Maraudeurs, puis poussa son petit monde dans le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette. Les trois jeunes gens disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

« Euh, désolé qu'ils se soient éclipsés aussi vite » s'excusa Remus avec un sourire chagriné. « Lily et James ont un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste et Sirius a absolument tenu à les accompagner… »

« Oh ? » fit Albus, élevant un sourcil soucieux. « Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« Oh, non ! » fit Peter avec un large sourire. « Probablement pas. Mais depuis une semaine, Lily se plaint de nausées matinales… »

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard complice, puis Remus se détourna à regret.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller, moi aussi. J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec un éditeur… »

« Alors vous avez bel et bien décidé de publier votre livre, Mr Lupin ? »

« Eh oui ! » admit-il, gêné. « Après tout, il faut bien que je gagne ma vie, et un loup-garou ne peut pas juste apparaître à l'auberge du coin et demander du travail… »

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'idée de vous lancer dans l'écriture ? » demanda Albus, sincèrement curieux.

Remus baissa les yeux et fixa un instant la pointe de ses chaussures, songeur.

« C'est le professeur Davies qui m'y a fait penser. Je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé à qui que ce soit, » avoua-t-il avec un sourire désolé en réponse à l'expression surprise de Peter, « mais peu de temps après l'attaque de mai, on a eu une longue discussion, lui et moi. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais devenir à Poudlard et, eh bien… Il a fini par me dire que c'était dommage que personne ne comprenne vraiment les loup-garous, et qu'il faudrait quelque chose qui puisse faire comprendre aux gens exactement ce que nous ressentions. »

« Quelque chose comme _Mémoires d'un loup-garou_ » fit le vieil homme en acquiesçant de la tête. « C'était bien pensé. »

Remus eut un sourire de fierté.

« Au revoir, professeur. »

« A bientôt, Mr Lupin, et bonne chance pour votre entretien. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Peter, mais le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et ne bougea pas. Haussant les épaules, le loup-garou se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparut à son tour. Albus reporta son regard sur le dernier des Maraudeurs. Il était évident que le jeune Pettigrow tenait à lui parler de quelque chose, mais il semblait trop nerveux pour prendre la parole. Albus lui facilita gentiment la parole.

« Et vous, Mr Pettigrow ? Des projets d'avenir ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et finit par croiser son regard. La lueur d'encouragement qu'il y vit fut assez pour qu'il prenne enfin sa décision.

« J'ai l'intention d'attaquer des études supérieures dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » déclara-t-il.

Profitant de la surprise dans les yeux du directeur, il poursuivit.

« J'espérais qu'une fois mon diplôme acquis, je pourrais… enfin… peut-être… si le poste est toujours libre… »

Albus retrouva son sourire et lui adressa un regard pétillant.

« Vous serez bienvenu pour tenter de briser la malédiction, Mr Pettigrow. »

Peter se redressa, brillant de fierté.

« Je ferais de mon mieux ! »

Albus tendit la main, et après un instant d'hésitation, Peter la serra. Avec un dernier sourire, il jeta à son tour une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et quitta le château.

Albus regagna son bureau et s'y installa, méditant sur les étrangetés de la vie. Un jeune homme venu de nulle part avait suffi pour bouleverser bien des avenirs qui semblaient figés d'avance, et ce en moins d'une année. Souriant d'un sourire doux-amer, il ouvrit un tiroir lourdement protégé et en tira une lettre qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à brûler. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçue, quelques jours après la disparition de Voldemort, il la lissa soigneusement et se replongea dans sa lecture.

« _A Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Albus,_

_Cette lettre, remise à un Langue-de-Plomb en qui j'ai toute confiance, ne devait vous être envoyée que si un événement regrettable (essentiellement pour moi) venait à se produire. Je pense donc pouvoir entamer ce pli par la formule consacrée : si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que je suis mort._

_N'est-il pas étrange d'écrire cette ligne ? Mais tout d'abord, je suis certain que vous vous demandez qui je suis, ou si ce n'est pas le cas (et vous connaissant, ceci n'aurait rien d'étonnant), pour quelle raison je vous ai adressé cette lettre._

_Commençons par le commencement : je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je viens du futur…_ »

* * *

Près du lac, se tenait un grand loup à la fourrure d'un brun si sombre qu'elle en était presque noire et aux yeux d'un vert intense. Une étrange marque blanche en forme d'éclair était visible sur son front. Une dernière fois, l'animal contempla le château de Poudlard.

Enfin il lui tourna le dos et, sans un regard en arrière, disparut.


End file.
